Summoning the Greater Axis Pact
by God90zilla
Summary: In another Universe where Winston Churchill died, a few unknown figures appearing, the World had gone to an Axis Victory, mid-war however, the assassination of the Fuhrer takes Germany to a morally better route, but now, the Alliance had been thrown off into a planet, ten times larger than Earth, this is the story of they who conquered and punished those who opposed the Alliance
1. Timeline

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Timeline, Current Equipment, Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**By all means, this timeline isn't supposed to be historic nor accurate nor realistic, since HOI4 is a thing**

* * *

**1st July 1926**

Adalard Reichs von Rhineland, a 14 year old boy of unknown origin had been found in Rhineland, killing French soldiers in Rhineland, he was soon adopted by Hitler as he marvels the boy at what he suspected was the quality of a 'true' Aryan.

**15th December 1931**

Winston Churchill passes away after his accident, History will change drastically.

**January 1932**

Adalard Reichs von Rhineland at the age of 20 is appointed as Head of the newly established Waffen-SS

**Timeline soon goes as planned from 1932 - 1939, major difference being that Germany continued the development of Graf Zeppelin, Naval Bombers and more U-Boats. More Paratrooper Divisions and mostly production of Panzer II(Panzer III OTL)**

**August 1939**

Germany has gained:

Panzer I(Panzer II OTL)

Panzer II(Panzer III Ausf E OTL)

Panzer III(Panzer III/IV with short-barreled 7.5cm Cannon)

Germany demands the State of Danzig to be returned to them, Poland refuses

**September 1939**

After provocation by 'Polish' soldiers, Germany declares war, with Italy on their side, the French pulled forces from the Maginot Line, Italy was promised Savoy and Provence in joining the Axis Pact

Germany continued their push, faster than expected with their newly redesigned tank technology, Panzer Is and IIs unexpectedly crushed the Polish Forces, with oil from the Soviet Union, the Germans were able to push faster and reached Warsaw, Soviet Forces soon followed.

**October 1939**

Poland capitulated

Germany focuses on Netherland, Belgium and Luxembourg, declaring war and appeared to be another Trench Warfare until Germany smashes an Army of 24 Divisions, led by Waffen-SS General, Adalard Reichs and the assistance of General Erwin Rommel to go through the Ardennes and trapped French and British Forces before cutting them off from the docks of Dunkirk and captured many men from the British and French Army

Panzer III upgraded with 7.5cm long-barreled cannon(Panzer IV Ausf F2 Gun)

**November 1939**

Paris falls under German rule, Denmark and Norway were caught in the crossfire as a part of Operation Weisenberg, Sweden unknowingly joins in the fray and joined the Allies, Army General Heinz Guderian sets an attack before the Swedish Army arrives to aid the Danish, the Danish fell under a few hours.

Heinz Guderian soon backed up by General Erich von Manstein and a Naval Invasion set up by Italian General Giovanni Messe and Second-in-Command, General Aries Mussolini.

The Naval Invasion proceeded smoothly as most of the Italian troops had taken East Africa and began to defend against the British as more and more British soldiers continued to swarm the Italians.

MP39(MP40 OTL) came into service

**January 1940**

Germany pursues peace with Britain, Britain refuses although the Battle of Britain ensues as German paratroopers landed on Britain with heavy losses, the remaining numbers ensured a port to land troops in and the capture of HMS Ark Royal and HMS Courageous, Anti-Ship U-Boats were quickly developed as Operation Sea Lion quickly takes place.

Schwimmpanzer I(Schwimmpanzer II OTL) and Tauchpanzer II(Tauchpanzer III OTL) were manufactured with LWS Amphibious APC.

The landing was very rough with Germany losing half of the invading troops, the Operation pushes on as German officers suggest to destroy most of the British's Convoys to slow down their reinforcement purchases from America.

Out of an astounding 600,000 invading soldiers, barely 300,000 managed to land with the loss of General Felix Steiner in the invasion.

**August 1940**

The suicidal invasion had made its turn as Germans and Italians were able to take over some Air Bases but with the British beginning to falter as more and more soldiers successfully landed despite losses.

Panzer IV(VK 3001 D OTL) came into service as an effective, cheap-costing panzer.

Panzer V(VK1602 Leopard OTL) came into service to replace Panzer I as a Light Reconnaissance panzer.

The UK capitulates after London, Edinburgh, Birmingham, and Manchester had been taken over.

Invasion plans to Canada and Australia were planned but were to no success as German and Italian ships weren't able to reach that far.

**January 1941**

With the UK out of the way, most of the ships stationed in the English Channel retreated to the Atlantics before Germany threatens them to surrender by taking the Royal family as hostages.

The Commonwealth reluctantly surrendered as the Second 'World' War ended with a German Victory.

Ireland was demanded to fall into German hands if they wish not to be destroyed, they complied with little resistance

**Treaty of London**

Germany splits the United Kingdom apart with 'Das State auf Britannien', 'Das Zustand auf Welsh', 'Das Zustand auf Schottland' and 'Das Zustand auf Keltisch'.

Ireland into 'Das Zustand auf Irland'

Vichy France gets its territories except for Northern France, Alsace-Lorainne, Savoy, Provence and all of its colonies.

Italy took Northern Africa, Savoy, Provence, making an Italian North Africa that connected to Ethiopia. Germany took Madagascar, Gibraltar, the Suez Canal, French Indochina, British Malaya, South Africa, the African colonies, before establishing Reichskommissariats Südafrika, Mittleafrika, Ostafrika and Westafrika.

Germany liberates India and installs a Pro-Axis Regime as they sent supplies as goodwill, West Pakistan was given to Afghanistan as a show of goodwill and had them join the Axis as a German aligned nation.

Italy began to fume on its own achievements, comparing itself to Germany.

Madagascar was turned into a Reichskommissariat for the jews before it was named to Reichs Judeland, a Colony for Jews, Palestine was taken as a Reichskommissariat with Jordan and some surrounding territories unclaimed by the Italians with Syria and Iran liberated from British and French Influence.

Belgium, Netherlands and Northern France were turned into Reichskommissariat Dietsland.

Denmark into Reichskommissariat Nordmark.

Sweden and Norway into Reichskommissariat Skandinavien.

Iceland into Reichsprotektorate Island.

Greenland into Reichsprotektorate Grüneland.

Canada into Reichsprotektorate Kanada.

Australia and New Zealand into Reichsprotektorate Ozeanien

British Malaya and Republic of Indonesia into Reichskommissariat Nusantara under an Indonesian Regime

French Indochina into Reichskommissariat Ostasien

As the Germans had taken most of the Asian Territory, Japan soon sent a complaint stating that any other Asian territories will rightfully belong to the Japanese. Germans backed down, the Germans had only taken what they wished for. Oil, Tungsten, Rubber and some additional resources.

**May 1941**

Germany sent a Legion to Japan to help them in their Japanese-Sino War.

Panzer VI(VK 3002 M(Panther) OTL) came into service as a Main Battle Tank, while considered a medium

Panzer VII(VK 4501(H)(Tiger) OTL) came into service as a Heavy Tank. With decent mobility, firepower and protection compared to the Panther.

**June 1941**

The assassination of Adolf Hitler. Heinrich Himmler, and Hermann Göring were framed as the assassins before being apprehended and hung as punishment although Göring committed suicide by poisoning as his wish for a Firing Squad was not fulfilled.

With the dictator dead, the Officers appointed Erwin Rommel as the next Chancellor, Adalard Reichs was appointed as Head of Reich Security and Erich von Manstein as Head of National Security.

The Waffen-SS was soon mobilized as the Reich-SS, a Force to defend colonies, in a way, they are Legions of foreign volunteers, with the All-German SS' Division being handed to the Wehrmacht except for established former Waffen-SS Divisions.

**July 1941**

Partition of Yugoslavia

Germany takes Slovenia with Italy annexing the rest.

Germany soon aligns Romania and Hungary, Italy aligns Bulgaria

A Fascist Uprising turns in Turkey as it soon aligns itself with Germany and Italy, forming the New Ottoman Empire.

Italy declares war on Greece and annexes the land while giving back what was Bulgarian.

USSR annexes Baltics and Bessarabia

**Late July 1941**

The Axis Forces gathered in the East, a massive invasion to the Soviet Union.

Winter uniforms and winter-appropriate vehicles were ready, Adalard had drawn battleplans to invade the USSR by taking the Caucasus first before going for Moscow and Leningrad, Finland had joined the Faction as an Aligned Nation.

Italy had sent its Navy to the Mediterraneans and Submarines to the Northern Sea with Germany doing the same.

**August 1941**

Operation Barbarossa commences

The Soviets were taken aback at the massive assault of Mobile German Offensives.

The Romanian, Hungarian, Bulgarian, Italian, as well as others, began to garrison with Romanian, Hungarian, Italian Vanguards in the fray.

The offensive went well as German officers were told to not go for their own gain, although Erwin Rommel had been the one strategizing alongside Adalard.

The victories were outstanding with no Western Front nor African Campaign.

Germans began to research Nuclear Technology with France leading them.

**October 1941**

German Luftwaffe Force began to grow exponentially with the use of Fast Bombers and Strategic Bombers.

Dive Bombers were more or less used by CAS and most were now using 5cm Autocannons.

Invasion Forces were able to reach the border of SSR Ukraine.

The Germans Panzer III Ausf G(Spaced armored Panzer III/IV), Panzer IV Ausf E(VK 3002 D OTL), Panzer VI and Panzer VII began making swift work of Soviet KV-1s and newly produced T-34s.

Sdkfz 251 Half-Tracks were introduced as the invasion on off-road began to pick pace, many of the forces would pause for a few days until the logistics would arrive with how fast they were moving.

The Soviets soon unveiled the SU-152 that began to destroy heavy Panzers, the Germans had begun a reconstruction on the Panzer I, seeing how nimble and small it was, the plan came with the effect of placing a 5cm High-Velocity Cannon that was able to penetrate the SU-152.

The Panzer I Ausf F(Panzer II Ausf H OTL) came into service.

Germans began development of Panzer VIII(VK 4503(H)(Tiger II) OTL).

**January 1942**

With Ernst-Eberhard Hell's warning of the Winter, the Germans were able to set in and keep themselves warm by the winter uniforms they were issued, including cloth boots which were a better choice than the proposed metal boots.

The territories weren't moving much as a few endeavors in the Turkish and Iranian Front continued to take the Caucasus but were unable to with lack of German and Italian forces. The Reich-SS were only issued Tank Destroyers to defend the borders.

**March 1942**

The March towards Stalingrad was hell on earth as Soviet and German tanks clashed.

The new Soviet IS(Iosif Stalin) proved to be a devastating foe, causing the Germans to mount a 105mm cannon on the Panzer VIII.

The Germans soon began prototyping the panzer with a successful prototype that was named the Königstiger.

**June 1942**

Germans were able to get Japanese involved after Legion Drachen(German Air and Land Volunteer Force) finally got the Chinese to surrender.

Japan lets Germany have Tsingtao back to reward their help.

China was all, but puppeted by the Japanese.

The Japanese opted to join the German-Soviet War as they routed their force to Manchukuo.

Germans had stated that most of the Army were by the Western Side and that Siberia was mostly occupied by Siberian Winter Troops.

Germans sent Panzer I Ausf Fs to aid the Japanese with some Sdkfz 250.

Panzer IX (E75 OTL) developed and manufactured although questioned by the Officers.

**January 1943**

Siege of Stalingrad commences.

Leningrad had fallen into German hands as many were sacrificed to take the city of Leningrad

Moscow was only a few dozen kilometers away from German hands.

Iosif Stalin had passed away due to a heart attack.

Politician Vyacheslav Molotov took reigns and declared the surrender of the Soviet Union.

Japan had taken most of the East and expanded Manchukuo, although its former territories were integrated into the Japanese Empire with Mengkukuo taking Mongolia.

Germany installs Reichskommissariat Baltik, Reichskommissariat Weißrussland, Reichskommissariat Ukraine, Reichskommissariat Kaukasus, Reichskommissariat Moskowien and Reichskommissariat Sibirien on the lands that Japan had left.

Italy had taken some claimed lands of Austria as Chancellor Erwin had promised them.

**July 1943**

America had fallen into a Civil War after the Great Depression even worse even with the New Deal.

With Britain gone, the Americans began to fall apart as the Axis waited until the picking.

Panzer X(Panther II OTL) developed

Spain aligns itself with Germany

**January 1944**

America splits into a three-way civil war, a Liberal(South), a Communist(North) and a Loyalist(West) nation.

**March 1944**

With the land of Canada, Germany executes Operation Reichsadler came into movement.

The Communists weren't ready for an invasion as they were quickly put out of the fray with German Half-Tracks and troops taking most of Northern USA.

The Italians took Southern East America by Naval Invasion and Japan taking the West Coast in the same way.

With most of the American Navy scrapped with not enough money. The USA was vulnerable to Axis Invasions that cost them greatly.

Messerschmitt 262 manufactured and mass-produced

Spain invades Portugal and gives Portuguese Timor to Reichskommissariat Nusantara

**March 1945**

The USA soon falls into Axis hands.

Japan took the Pacifics, Germany took Northern USA and Italy the rest.

The USA turned into Japanese Pacific Imperial States, German Das Nord Zustand auf Amerika, and Italian Italian Southern North America

The Philippines was taken by Japan as the Japanese Autonomous State of Philippines

Siam aligns itself with Japan

Iraq soon aligns with Italy

Tibet is soon invaded by Japan

**June 1945**

Italy invades Mexico

**July 1945**

Mexico is soon annexed by Italy

**August 1945**

Standardpanzer I(E50 OTL) is manufactured

Horten 229 Flying Wing manufactured although not mass-produced

Italy invades Central America

**November 1945**

Italy makes a puppet regime upon Central America, Mezzo America

**January 1946**

Germany aligns Venezuela and Argentina before the two invaded Colombia and Brazil respectively.

Although the two received aid from Germany.

South America soon fell to Venezuela and Argentina

**1948**

Germany began mass-industrialization upon its land with Japan and Italy doing the same

**1953**

Germany produces the Messerschmitt 262 HGIII and V3 Rocket

**1954**

Italy and Japan produce their respective Jet Fighters, the Caproni Campini N.5 and Nakajima Karyuu finally are able to be mass-produced

**1955 - 2000**

**Major Changes left unnoted**

Germany abolishes the Swastika as their flag, the flag was changed into the regular Black, Red and Yellow flag, but with an Iron Cross held by a golden Reichsadler in the middle to symbolize Nationalists and the Pride of Germans

Japan had changed its flag, instead of a red circle with red rays shining off it, the circle was exchanged for a golden flower

Italy had an eagle behind the shield of Italy, to show their impenetrable defenses, shown at the Defense of Libya and Ethiopia

The status of Fuhrer is changed to Chancellor

The Three Greater Nations and their allies formed the Axis Greater Army comprised of Volunteers and the Reichs-SS.

The Three Nations are at the race for Mars before the transfer to Mithril

* * *

**Equipments of the Ground and Air Forces(Incomplete)**

**Germany:**

StG98(HK416)

StG99(HK417)

MG78(MG-3)

G00(AWM)

G78(M107)

G77(M24)

FN Five-SeveN

FP87(FP6)

Panzerschreck-7(Carl Gustav)

Standardpanzer X Schwarz Panther(Leopard 2A4 OTL)

Artillerie-panzer VIII Großer Gustav(PzH 2000 OTL)

Raketen-Artillerie-Wagen VIII Groß Adalard(M270 MLRS OTL)

Leichter Panzer V Puma(Ru 251 OTL)

Sdfkz 292(Marder IFV OTL)

Sdfkz 295(GTK Boxer OTL)

Messerschmitt Me372 Raubvogel(F-22 Raptor OTL)

Messerschmitt Me365 Adler(F-15 Eagle OTL)

Messerschmitt Me367 Falke(F-16 Falcon OTL)

Messerschmitt Me368 Horneisse(F-18 Hornet OTL)

Focke-Achgelis Fa283 Schwarz Engel(UH-60 Black Hawk OTL)

Focke-Achgelis Fa276(MH-53 Pave Low OTL)

Flettner Fl762(CH-47 Chinook OTL)

Focke-Wulf Fw655 Fafnir(AH-64 Apache OTL)

Focke-Wulf Ta495T Meermöwe(F-14 Tomcat OTL)

Horten Ho777 Nacht Flieger(B-2 Spirit Bomber OTL)

Junkers Ju462 Panzer Stuka(A-10 Thunderbolt OTL)

Junkers Ju96 Herakles(C-130J Hercules OTL)

Junkers Ju96G Achtung Heracles(AC-130H OTL)

Henschel Hs762(P-3 Orion OTL)

Horten Ho911 Schwarz Adler(SR-71 Blackbird OTL)

**Italy:**

Beretta ARX-160

Beretta ARX-200

Beretta 92SF

Spectre M4

Minimi

MG78

P78/86 Centauro(C1 Ariete)

M57/79 Ariete(B1 Centauro)

M58/96 Ariete II(B2 Centauro)

D47/78 Dardo(Dardo)

D48/82 Freccia(Freccia)

Macchi.405(Eurofighter Typhoon OTL)

Fiat G.155(Panavia Tornado OTL)

Savoia-Marchetti SM.178(C-27J OTL)

Savoia-Marchetti SM.263(AW139 OTL)

Fiat H.133(Eurocopter Tiger OTL)

Breda Ba.92(AV-8B Harrier OTL)

**Japan:**

Type 89(M16 AR)

Type 78(Howa Type 89)

Type 60(Howa Type 64)

Type 92(Minimbea 9mm Machine Pistol)

Type 45(M2 Browning[Japanese-Legal Production License from America])

Type Zero MBT(Type 10 Tank OTL)

Type 88 MCV(Type 16 MCV OTL)

Type 85 IFV(Type 89 IFV OTL)

Type 97 APC(Type 96 Wheeled APC OTL)

Type 65 APC(Type 73 APC OTL)

Type 95 SPG(Type 99 155mm SPG OTL)

Type 83 SPAAG(Type 87 Self-Propelled AA Gun OTL)

Nakajima A36M(VF-0 Valkyrie)

Mitsubishi Ki-352(YF-30 Chronos)

Kayaba Ka-29(AH-88 Hellhound)

Kayaba Ka-25(Kawasaki OH-1 Attack-Recon Helicopter)

Kayaba-19(UH-1Y Venom OTL)

* * *

**Country List in the Greater Axis Alliance:**

**Indicator:**

**Greater Power**

_**Reichskommissariat(Integrated Puppet)**_

**Reichsprotektorate(Puppet)**

Aligned(Can be multiple nations)

**Greater Empire of Nippon:**

**Japanese Autonomous State of Philipines**

**Reorganized Autonomous State of China**

**Japanese Imperial Pacific States**

_**Manchukuo**_

_**Mengkukuo**_

Kingdom of Siam

Free India

**Greater German Reich:**

_**Reichskommissariat Dietsland**_

_**Reichskommissariat Baltik**_

**_Reichskommissariat Weißrussland_**

_**Reichskommissariat Ukraine**_

_**Reichskommissariat Moskowien**_

_**Reichskommissariat Sibirien**_

_**Reichskommissariat Kaukasus**_

_**Reichskommissariat Nordmark**_

_**Reichskommissariat Skandinavien**_

_**Reichskommissariat Sudafrika**_

_**Reichskommissariat Ostafrika**_

_**Reichskommissariat Westafrika**_

_**Reichskommissariat Mittleafrika**_

_**Reichskommissariat Judeland**_

_**Reichskommissariat Ostasien**_

_**Reichskommissariat Nusantara**_

_**Reichskommissariat Jerusalem**_

**Reichsprotektorate Ozeanien**

**Reichsprotektorate Kanada**

**Reichsprotektorate Gruneland**

**Reichsprotektorate Bohmen und Mahren**

**Reichsprotektorate Sudamerika(Brazil)**

**Regime de Vichy France**

**Das State auf Britannien**

**Das Zustand auf Welsh**

**Das Zustand auf Schottland**

**Das Zustand auf Keltisch**

**Das Zustand auf Irland**

Argentine Reich

New Ottoman Empire

Free India

Afghanistan

Iraq

Syria

Romania

Hungary

Eastern America(After gaining independence and regaining Southern North America States from Italy)

Venezuela

Greater Finland

Nationalist Spain

**Novus Imperium Italiano:**

_**Italian Africa**_

_**Italian Government of Yugoslavia**_

_**Italian Mezzo Amerika**_

_**Italian Mexico**_

Bulgaria

New Ottoman Empire

Nationalist Spain

Venezuela

Greater Finland

* * *

**Manpower of the Greater Powers:**

**Germany: Around 2,500,000 men in service(including women)**

**Italy: Around 1,750,000 men in service**

**Japan: Close to 1,000,000 men in service**

**Reich-SS: Around 4,000,000 Volunteers in service around the world(mostly puppets, integrated puppets, aligned nations and from volunteers)**

* * *

**Naval Ships of the Greater Powers:**

**Germany: 440 Ships in Service:**

**4 Hindenburg-Class Super Missile Dreadnoughts[Hindenburg, Ludendorff, Rommel, Guderian]**

**6 Adalard-Class Aviation Battleships[Adalard, Kronprinz, Kaiserin, Manstein, Rundstedt, Manteuffel)**

**6 Graf Richthofen Super Nuclear Carriers**

**4 Successor Graf Student Super Nuclear Carriers**

**20 Kolonial-Class Light Carriers**

**35 Prinz Eugen Class Heavy Cruisers **

**50 Germania Class Light Cruisers**

**15 Sieg-Class Battle Cruisers**

**100 1989-Class Destroyers**

**200 Type L Class U-Boats**

**Italy: 300 Ships in Service:**

**4 Italo Balbo-Class Aviation Battleships[Balbo, Messe, Romano, Immanuel]**

**1 Il Duce-Class Super Dreadnought[Mussolini]**

**8 Aquila-Class Super Carrier**

**2 Altair-Class Super Carrier[Altair, Ezio]**

**15 Ingoiare-Class Light Carrier**

**20 Zara-Class Heavy Cruiser **

**40 Diaz-Class ****Light Cruiser**

**10 Littorio-Class Battle Cruiser**

**75 Destroyers**

**125 U-Boats**

**Japan: 350 Ships in Service:**

**8 Kaga-Class Aviation Battleships[Kaga, Akagi, Taiho, Shinano, Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Houshou, Hyuga]**

**2 Nobunaga-Class Super Missile Dreadnoughts[Nobunaga, Hideyoshi]**

**15 Hakuryuu-Class Super Carriers**

**25 Light Carriers**

**20 Suzuya-Class Heavy Cruisers**

**40 Hanzou-Class Light Cruisers**

**30 Mirai-Class Torpedo Cruisers**

**10 Kiryu-Class Missile Battle Cruisers**

**100 Tatsumaki-Class Missile Destroyers**

**50 Successor Fubuki-Class Missile Destroyers**

**50 U-Boats**


	2. Axis 0: Uprising of the Three Powers

**Greater Axis Summoning **

**Prologue - Uprising of the Three Greater Powers**

* * *

**From 50 Years into the Future**

"_50 Years after their arrival, this world has been decimated by the sheer power of the New Empires named the Greater Empire of Nippon, the Großer Deutsches Reich, and the Novus Imperium Italiano. Turning from three humble Empires into three Raging Storms when provoked. Upon a Planet, ten sizes larger than theirs, they brought a wrath of another world, Empires fell upon their might, not even Palpadia can stand against them._

_For years, these three Empires prospered while others shambled upon declaring war. They had been unsuccessful with many being annihilated without any mercy. _

_There was a saying in the year 1945 of their calendar._

**The Greater Axis Alliance shall prosper! Not for a Century! We will prosper a Millennium!**"

Thus shall be a Stepping Stone into a Greater World far bigger than theirs, but their wrath is far bigger than what this World has to offer for them

* * *

**Earth Calendar, Year 2000, January 24th 0800**

"Radio Command to Schwarz-1, over." A Communications Officer radioed as the German High Command, OKW Commander, a woman in her 40s, brown hair tied into a ponytail, a fair skin though slightly tanned from field deployment with blue eyes inspected the whole room.

"_Schwarz-1 to Radio Command. Over, I hear ya, I am currently flying above unknown territory, over. Seems we are not on Earth after that massive Earthquake. Over."_

"Roger that, Schwarz-1. Over. Any sign of lifeforms?"

"_Roger, Command. I am seeing...Medieval Castles...hold on, I have a visual on a lifeform flying."_

"Ignore the bird, Schwarz."

"_No, sir, this is...I think it's a Dragon."_

"A Dragon? Are you positive?"

"_Positive as I can be. I am running low on fuel, perhaps we can begin gathering intel by sending an envoy of Envoy Aegis."_

"That is the decision of the Higher-ups to make, Schwarz-1, keep your eye on your duty."

"_Just saying, sir. Roger, over and out."_

The Radio Command room Operators while not believing they were in another world, were cursing at themselves on how they were now removed from their own planet. "Alright everyone, I will report this to the Higher-ups. Continue your job." The command was done by everyone silently. The commander soon left the room to head to her higher-ups.

No shit that they would want to hear this.

* * *

**January 27th Time 0949**

**Axis Meeting Center **

The three greater leaders of the Greater Axis Alliance, Mirai Hirohito, the current young emperor of the Greater Empire of Nippon, Giovanni Balbo, the third son of Il Duce Italo Balbo and Victoria Friedrich, Chancellor/Leader of the Großer Deutsches Reich, daughter of the passing Drach Friedrich, the third Leader of the Reich had gathered with the great powers and minor powers following.

"I believe that the report is quite...flabbergasting, could you say?" The old Italian Il Duce asked the two younger Rulers. Besides the two were their Advisors, German Advisor Wulf von , utz and Japanese Advisor Yuuto Nishihara.

"I...I believe we can say that." Victoria rubbed her temples. "It's just hard to imagine that in a few days and in the midst of the Earthquake, father fell and passed."

"Our condolences, he was a great leader next to passing Erwin Rommel, he helped us a lot in our time of need, I am sorry to hear so." Tenno Mirai bowed his head in respect.

"No, no, it's fine, thank you for your kindness, your Majesty." Mirai smiled at her as the Il Duce nodded in respect.

"Furthermore, General Zara had advised us to send a diplomat to this new kingdom with an escort." The man voiced his opinion.

"Yes, a diplomat should suffice. Marshal Minna had also requested the same, our allies in the Americas had begun industrialization and more crop farming. Our food supply is rather...messy with the fact that the tsunami that followed the Earthquake destroyed some of our food stocks."

"A rather unfortunate one, I must say. Nevertheless, we are happy to help."

"That is greatly appreciated, Il Duce."

"We're moving out of topic, though, I must say." Mirai stated. "I would send a Diplomat with an escort fleet of twenty Destroyers, six Cruisers and two Battleships."

"That is...fairly aggressive, your Majesty, three Destroyers should suffice, given how primitive these people are." Yuuto advised.

"Ah, you're right, I often forget that these are medievals are dealing with."

"It's not much, your Majesty. But I believe an escort fleet should also accompany them but a bit far back to not scare the Kingdom, but also suffice enough to stop an impending strike and to be swiftly dealt with if the diplomats are...killed."

"I believe that is a preferable solution." Yuuto nodded with a smile.

"Moving on, we have a satellite up and it seems that...the map shown to us is of insufficient height." Wulfe coughed as he soon brought the picture in question to a screen. "We are in need of a higher satellite, I believe. This planet is larger than we anticipated."

"Yes, yes, then we shall route some more resources into satellites." The hall began to fill with chatter from the three sides soon after that.

The meeting soon ceased with a Joint-Three Navy Escort Fleet comprised of the Großer DR's 5th Kriegsmarine Fleet, the Japanese 1st Escort Fleet, and the Italian 4th Escort Fleet.

Making up to a massive 10 ship Escort with two Aircraft Carriers, the KMS Graf Richthofen and the IJN Sekiryuu, an Italian Aviation Battleship, the RMS Balbo, 2 Light Cruisers and 5 Destroyers, 2 of which are German, another 2 of Italy and 1 of Japan.

The First Contact shall be made.

* * *

**That's about it for this prologue, and yes, the prologue is short compared to others, but we're stepping towards the Axis' side before going to the Qua-Toine's, and also yes to the fact that the timeline seems more like a run in Hearts of Iron IV instead of the Real World. **

**But I don't really care about that right now. The Chapters would come out a bit random and slow at times, but I'm working my hardest but with school and pending university, I don't really have much time :/ **

**Anyways, I wanted to say my thanks to the Translator, ****A Mob of Deer**** for translating this awesome Light Novel, writer of the Light Novel, ****Minorou**** and the writer who inspired me to make this, ****Overseer Nooter****.**

**Please support the LN, since the Novel is such a great story compared to GATE's kinda lackluster in mostly Military Focus and mostly Pro-Japanese and Nationalist nature. Not dissing it, but it's what I think about it. By no means is it a bad anime nor a bad storyteller, but it's not my taste after rewatching it several times.**

**So yeah, see ya guys on the next chapter. **

**_If there ever be one, you cuck of an author_**


	3. Axis 1 - Qua-Toine

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 1 - Qua-Toine**

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toine, Skies of Qua-Toine, Two Weeks after the Black Incident**

The skies of Qua-Toine was fairly clear, a sky blue ceiling that never has an end to it, the clouds of white, puffy as they can be, decorated it. A Dragon Knight was on a patrol basis in the Northeast Region of the Principality. There were not much to see in this side as it was only sea, sea and look, the ocean, it was never fun in most patrols.

With the recent tensions, the Dragon Knights had sent five more with the patrol to at least be able to fight back. Patrols were always necessary to detect and counter warships going off-course for possible surprise attacks, which explained why the patrol was in this empty, never-ending region.

"W-What the-!?"

The Patrol spotted something.

"Hey, you _see_ what I'm seeing?"

"Is that...an iron wyvern?" They were supposed to be alone, but something else was there, in normal situations other than a friendly wyvern was unthinkable. Considering the distance from Rowlia to here was nothing to look down upon, a wyvern was incapable of such distance as well! While there are Dragon Carriers called the Dragon Mother, that thing should never be in this remote area, why would it?

The object started as a grain, before it was obvious that it was no friendly wyvern...nor a wyvern for that fact. It had two propeller-like things on each wing, with the front having a black window. _"We are the Greater German Reich's Representative!" _The object _spoke_ as the five Dragon Knights were unsure. _"We mean no harm, but we require you to stand down and meet with our Representative aboard our ships. We do not wish any needless bloodshed."_ The Qua-Toine Dragon Knights were unsure of what to do as the object soon raised the propellers towards the sky as it hovered.

"I will question my superiors first! Will that be alright?!"

_"Preferably, we are not in a tight schedule! Our Escort Fleet wishes to meet your Leader of the Navy to negotiate First Contact, although the Fleet is a few kilometers away. Please inform your Leader of our presence."_

"R-Right away!" The Leader of the Patrol soon pulled out his communication tool. "We have contact with a...visitor. They wish to negotiate first contact with the Admiral, sir!"

_"The Admiral? Who is this visitor?"_

"They are from the Greater German Reich, sir, they wish to meet us first hand for first contact."

_"Negative, the Admiral is not present, the Vice Admiral is though, should I send him?"_

"I will ask if that is alright with them." The Knight soon yelled. "Our Admiral is not present! Will our Vice Admiral suffice!?"

_"Yes, he would suffice! Our fleet has just began movement, we will meet at this location!"_ The 'object' soon turned as it began to retreat back.

Unknown to them, the Patrol had just made it to the mark of history.

* * *

**Rodenius Ocean, Qua-Toine First Fleet**

The First Fleet of Qua-Toine made of 200 Wooden sail ships, were beginning their movement to meet the Envoy Escort Fleet, the ships looked like they came from a medieval age, but despite their number.

The Joint Escort Fleet had brought the KMS Graf Richthofen, IJN Sekiryuutei and the RMS Balbo with two Light Cruisers, both from Germany, the Germania-Class and two 1989-Class or the Kriegshund-Klasse, two of the Japanese Tatsumaki Class Missile Destroyers and one of the Italian Zodiac Class Destroyer.

With that in mind, the Horneisse and the Meermöwe fighter jets were all, but ready to launch. The Graf Richthofen had carried the three Diplomats from the three major nations. While they were being concerned by the people, the Fleet had been outfitted with High Explosive Rounds as the scouting jet, Schwarz Adler had found nothing, but wooden ships in their ranks previously.

"Have a Fa283T Meer Engel sortie with Rockets and Missiles loaded with two Fw665T Fafnirs with the same loadout, also tell the Japanese to send their A36M Jet Fighters with Anti-Ship load out." The Captain, Mathias von Krakow spoke as the Operator soon saluted.

"Jawohl, Hauptmann!" The aircrafts were soon launched with the Meer Engel loaded with a speaker. The Japanese's four A36M Fighter Jets were soon launched before making an arrow-head formation, the aircrafts began to close in with the Italian Aviation Battleship turning its guns towards the approaching fleet.

* * *

**First Fleet Flagship, The Grendel**

Vice Admiral Ainsworth had looked upon the sea before he saw the fleet coming in. 'So, that's the Envoy Escort Fleet before spotting three flying objects followed by what seemed to be four Steel Wyverns following them. Ainsworth couldn't believe his eyes, so they had them, he was skeptical about the existence of 'Steel Wyverns' in the Holy Mirishial Empire, but it appears that these...Germans also possess them.

'If we were to even declare war on them...we won't survive a year...no...not even a month!'

_"The Alliance had come to negotiate on the deck of the KMS Graf Richthofen! Our diplomats will ensure that no bloodshed will be needed! Please comply and board the ship for the first contact."_ The flying object spoke its statement before the Vice Admiral sighed.

'We should not make any offense or anything that might end up in a bloody war, we do not need subjugation,' he thought to himself. "Fetch me a boat to get to the ship."

"Sir?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toine, Governmental Meeting**

**In the midst of the First Contact**

Ever since two weeks, the Principality of Qua-Toine, a Nation in the Continent of Rodenius was invaded by a strange black flying device of unknown origin. Prime Minister Kanata, the Prime Minister of the Principality had been very worried regarding the events that transpired that day. The reports said that the device had flew in impossible altitudes even for a Wyvern Lord, the device soon left after a few minutes of circling.

It was deemed too fast to even be observed as it left the dragons that were chasing after it. The craft from some witnesses were told to be pure black with no insignia, with a very otherworldly design that no one could guess where it was from.

The meeting had been postponed after calming the residences down, most were to make public speeches to ensure their safety. After those speeches, he had finally arrived to the Capital for the meeting. It was tiring, but a Prime Minister needs to do these tasks for the better of Qua-Toine.

The Prime Minister looked at the given report, it was highly unlikely to be a nation from around them. "Well then...what do you think about this report? How should we...interpret it?" The room went a bit silently than usual. Obviously acceptable with this foreign thing invading with speeds unknown to any of them.

A Representative of the Intelligence raised his hand as he soon took some papers. "According to our intelligence, Mu, the second largest country in the west and part of a major civilization, has been developing a flying device that resembles this unknown flying object. But the information of the device is only said to only reach 350km/hour whereas the object from the incident was...rumored to have breached 600km/hour. However..."

"...Go on."

"There are reports of an emerging power to the far west of Mu, outside the Major Civilizations' regions, subjugating neighboring countries and rampaging about. They've named themselves the Eighth Empire and have declared war on an alliance of countries belonging to the Second Civilization, upon the same continent. According to our Intelligence a few days ago, their weapons are completely unknown to us."

Some laughter came in from the occupants of the room, declaring war with a continent overseen by the Second Civilization, this emerging power had made enemies of 2 of the 5 great powers within the three major civilizations. The thought itself was far beyond their imaginations, their courage and their common sense.

"But, the Eighth Empire is far to the west of Mu, even considering the distance from Mu to us, that's more than twenty thousand kilometers. There is no possible way to travel that far even for a nation like Mu."

The meeting continued on with no real information being poured in, only speculations. The sudden tensions with the Rowlian Kingdom continues, forcing their nation to go to a constant semi-emergency state in force to prepare for a possible invasion.

This incident just added another headache and annoyance for the leadership, but if it were an ally, making contact would be sufficient, deliberately performing a hostile act like invading their space would mean an observation for a future invasion.

Then a young official from foreign affairs burst into the meeting, panting after his journey to come to the room. Normally, such actions would be unthinkable, but it was clear that something had happened to make him do such action.

"What's wrong?"

"Reporting in!" The official stated. The official soon gave his reports, which followed.

_This morning, off the North Coast of Qua-Toine, a massive sea craft of over 330 meters in length had appeared. According to the navy, they met an envoy from a country calling itself "The Greater German Reich," who communicated and ensured that they had no hostile intentions. After thorough investigation, the following was recorded. These are the statements from the envoy._

_\- The Alliance known as the Greater Axis Pact had been suddenly transferred or summoned into this world._

_\- Each nation had sent a scout aircraft to scout, on this occasion, the patrol from the Nation 'Argentine Reich' or simply known as 'Argentina' had found this land mass._

_\- In the course of the patrol they had unknowingly and unlawfully entered your country and invaded our airspace, they offer their most profound apologies for the Nation in question._

_\- They proposed diplomatic talks with Qua-Toine._

_\- They have also requested our talks to be settled in their Capital, Germania in the Greater German Reich_

Hearing the report and the...outrageous story, everyone in the meeting room appeared incredulous, but it was undeniable that yesterday there was an invader in the nation's airspace and they couldn't simply ignore the 330 meter long ship off the North Coast.

For an Alliance transferred or summoned into this world from their own, sounded something like a myth; nothing similar was possible, but the power held by this alliance had been confirmed and so, they had to meet the Alliance's envoy.

* * *

The Prime Minister and his fellow colleagues were flabbergasted at the ship that claimed to be of 330 meters. They were not expecting it to be true. The ship itself was gray in color, with blue and black stripes, a red paint covered the underside that was covered by the blue seawater.

The ship sported cannons of massive sizes on what seemed to be compartments, a massive building in the center with other cannon-housing compartments, the oddest thing was that it had no sail. "What...What kind of Alliance are we facing?" He asked with a manner of shock.

"S-Sir, the envoy has arrived." True to the fact, a man with black hair, brown eyes and fair skin, he wore a uniform of black.

"Greetings, I am the envoy of the Empire called the Greater Empire of Nippon or Japan if you will." The man stated with a smile. "Let us make a better relation for a better future."

That contact soon changed the life of Qua-Toine.

After that, the Principality of Qua-Toine was introduced to the German and Italian Envoys who arrived soon after. The whole Alliance was consisted of three major powers with integrated puppets, puppeted government and aligned nations.

The Germans had requested an absurd amount of food for the fact that their food storage had been depleted due to a natural disaster and it would seem to be a good start for a relationship. In return, instead of money they acquired infrastructures that were a step beyond cobblestone, a path they called asphalt, seemingly a pure black path that weren't pieced in piece by piece, but by a black liquid that soon hardened into a path.

The Italians had also requested some food for their colonies, they began exporting railroads to have some variety in infrastructure, while the Qua-Toine did ask for some more technologies, the Alliance had what they called a "New World Technology Export Restriction Act", an act to restrict the technology that was deemed unsuitable or were too important for them to just give away.

Some export of weapons were banned by them. Mostly because of the possible use against them. But rest assured that they would not be harmed if they did not provoke them.

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toine, a Day after the Envoy left**

Yagou had been very much excited in the proposal to be sent as one of the diplomats to Germania, he had heard that the nations were of powerful navies with only 440 Ships-of-the-line as they were informed of, some of which are going to be retired and be replaced by a better and bigger ship or so he was told. _"Hey Yagou! I heard you were going to one of the Major Nations of the newly rising Alliance! Man, I'm so jealous of you!"_ He remembered his colleagues literally shouting at him for being one lucky ass, the people were nice, although some were pompous assholes, he won't lie.

It was lucky for him, but the weight was massive as the dispatch of diplomatic missions to another nation, country or whatever it is, was commonly done, in this world, in which many countries exist, ruler replacement and rise along fall of nations were common occurrence for decently-sized nations, but for large ones, many separatist movements caused the country to fall into many small and medium sized nations.

In that sense, the stability of the countries were never stable or determinate.

There were many nations where the public order worsened when the national policy was restructured and there were places where the standard of living was worse than what Qua-Toine was used to. Many things went bad with deaths of people, the sanitation became absolutely shit, the work of a diplomat was always...always looked down upon by everyone because of this.

There were many major powers that could just call them Barbarians after the fact that they had lesser standards than them, but perhaps, the fact that these nations, this...Alliance that just emerged, might be easily the superpowers, perhaps, the idea was not too far off with what he had read.

330 meter long Flagship, a black bird that flew in an impossible altitude and impossible speeds, they were nothing that they have seen or heard before.

_"Do not underestimate or be discourteous against these nations, we do not wish to make an enemy of them, they might be willing to help us in the time of need."_ The words of the Prime Minister echoed.

"...Unbelievable..." He muttered out after thinking back, the wyvern was an expensive weapon. Dragon Knights were elites amongst elites; the supreme ruler of the sky, who wouldn't dream to become one? It was like how Cavalry Knights were to Infantries, but the difference was that the Dragon Knight was superior to both of them, a single wyvern could easily destroy and wipe the land with the corpse of a whole battalion of Cavalry Knights.

Flying in the speed of 230km/hour with an altitude that couldn't be reached by a measly bow, making it a devastating opponent without any flying units, the wyvern was capable of magic and create a concentrated fireball that couldn't be mimicked by a human and has a power that surpassed any weapon that man has created, with scales of steel that were able to resist steel arrows and tough enough that antipersonnel blades couldn't pierce through or dent it deep enough to reach the bones.

The only thing superior to it was the next breed of Wyvern Lords which were from the Three Civilizations that were successfully bred and raised in a small amount.

But including the ones that humans can't control. There were creatures that can never be reached by wyverns like the older dragons, the elementals, the elders or the divines. To think that humans would be able to control them...

For even an object to rival them, furthermore with similar sizes, it would be impossible for even Mu from the Second Civilized Land.

Repeating that in his head, for a Dragon Knight to be outclassed in altitude and speed, that black bird would be far ahead of them, how could such a being exist?

Thinking about it, that was what made him interested, how could such nations exist? If Argentina was an aligned nation then what did the three majors had in store for them? 'Perhaps in this time, I might have my named chiseled in the history of the Principality of Qua-Toine."

But he was left off when the meeting was to be assembled. "Let the meeting begin! Participants assemble!" Within the small conference room, the Chief of Diplomatic Mission began his explanation.

There were five people for the diplomatic mission, everyone who was sent held a significant position as a foreign affairs official, aside from the General from the military, General Hanki who was temporarily transferred to the Foreign Affairs from the Military Affairs.

"Our primary objective this time is to judge whether this alliance is a threat to our country. As you gentlemen had already been briefed, Argentina's black bird had easily penetrated our country's air defense network. In this time, our nation does not have any means to counter said black bird. But they had told us that their intentions were to establish a diplomatic relation with our country, but they might conceal the fact that their alliance is a hegemony-seeking one or have an extreme discrimination against the demi-humans just like the Kingdom of Rowlia." The Chief cleared his throat for a bit.

"But for what reason would they want to establish a diplomatic relationship with our country? It is necessary that we investigate their interests and intentions."

The men soon nodded in agreement.

"How high is the Alliance's development degree is unknown, but we have known that Argentina has no doubt a high technological strength and perhaps a high military strength nation. I think all of you should understand that not only do you need to interact with them with firm attitude, but pay consideration in your wording and to not provoke the other side. But I would also want you to investigate the strength and weakness of this Alliance and search for a field where we are more advantageous than them."

A member soon raised his hand as he cleared his throat. "I do not believe that finding a field of advantage would do us much good with the fact that their black bird could already penetrate our defenses without much effort."

"..." The Chief sighed. "Then we should at least make it very costly for them. I would not deny that our chances of survival is rated below than just a percentage..." The men soon whispered amongst themselves. "But we are not here for a conquest, but for a diplomatic relationship and to find their true intentions. Moving forth, I want everyone to take a look at the distribute guideline the alliance had given us."

The members soon looked down before their expressions were turned into one of confused and dumb-founded.

"...The entire alliance was transferred via a disaster?"

As everyone took notice with some confusion and whispers, the chief began to explain. "According to them, one day the whole alliance was suddenly transferred, they had no ways of communication until the first week when communication was re-established. Do note that the claim is not ascertained yet by the nations of the Alliance, and bear in mind to refrain from any doubting manner to not provoke the other side."

Everyone nodded as some of the historian enthusiasts, which included Yagou had something in his mind. 'An alliance to get transferred, it is the same as Mu's myth, although they were alone...'

A myth of the Major Nation of the Second Civilized Land, Mu, was similar to what was being done in this time. 12,000 years ago, a huge transfer of the continent was made through a disaster, although it was unclear. Since the official government record from that time still remained, the people of Mu had believed in it, while other nations treated it as just a fairytale of sorts or just blatant lies.

"As stated, the Empire of Greater Germany will provide the security, while Argentina as an apology had sent their transport, the arrival time will be at noon one week from now, so please finish your preparation properly. After the arrival, you will arrive in one of the ports available to receive as of now, they had been damaged for quite some time. And speculating the damage, they would have to use one military port to compensate other ports. But bear in mind that the two Majors, the Japanese and Italians also gave us immunity meaning you cannot be harmed by the Germans, but if you harm them, you would be seen as the perpetrator."

"So basically, they may not harm us and vice versa. And the consequences?"

"Diplomatic issues of apologies, the death of the perpetrators." The men were quite scared by those consequences were they to do any harm. "For both sides as consequences. The voyage will be around two weeks, you will then stay for two nights in one of the port cities. During that, you will be taught about German etiquette, a small history lesson and an addition to common knowledge, I was told that all of you should not walk around as you please and please use the path of grey and not the path of black, in the possibility of being 'run-over' by a transport vehicle one may call an 'automobile'. After the two days, you will depart to the capital, Germania, using a transport system they called a 'Railway', at the evening you will arrive and in the next two days a meeting conference with the people of the German, Japanese and Italian Government, some were wanting to participate, but to some unrest, they are incapable of doing such."

"...What?" The men soon whispered in confusion. It was strange. Too strange.

The distance between Argentina and Qua-Toine had been recorded more than 13,000 km. This was not a distance that could be covered in less than two weeks and the distance from one of the port cities to Germania was more than...300 till 500 km! They were saying they could close the distance in just a measly two hours or less by land!?

It would be understandable if it was the black bird that appeared before their country, but there was an explanation that this 'Railway' was a land vehicle. Perhaps that it was a vehicle that consumes considerable amount of mana?

'...I don't think we can ever apply our common sense to this country.' The questions that appeared soon after another were then abandoned, there was too much to ask and little to no answer!

The conference soon ended.

* * *

The diplomats were making their way to the docks of the coastal military port of Qua-Toine, Port Maihark, to board the Argentine Cruise Liner as they were informed of. The Germans had sent a 1989-Class Destroyer or better known as the Kriegshund-Klasse Destroyer. The Argentine Cruise Liner, the Seaborne, was a massive ship for a cruise liner, it was said that it was built for the celebration of their Greater Empire, or so they called it, the Cruise itself was more than thirty years old, but was modernized to keep up with the present Cruises.

They were soon greeted by a man with a black uniform and a red tie. "Greetings, I am Diplomat Aleksander Fischer von Kiev, it is my pleasure to receive the mission delegation to the Greater German Reich, if there is anything that is inconvenience please inform me or the staff without any reservation." The man smiled as he soon led the diplomats towards the port.

The surprising thing was that the diplomat didn't seem to be bothered, but that was mostly because the contact he had to make with other delegations from the Alliance.

"A boat trip..." General Hanki spoke slowly and sighed. "Why a boat trip...?" He lamented.

"General, are you alright?"

"Sir Yagou, please refrain from calling me General, I've been transferred to the Foreign Affairs Ministry for this diplomatic mission." The General sighed.

"...I understand, but is there something in your mind?"

"No no, it's just...I never liked being a boat after the trips I've been in, we don't know when it will capsize, the dark and gloomy lighting inside the ship, the damp and smell, once there had been so many sick people in one of my journeys, it just sickens me, and for the food to be all salty...there is never a good way to secure enough water when you get thirsty."

The face of the General was soon understood when Yagou thought about his own boat trips, albeit much shorter than the General's when he read about it. "Yes, the thought does give me some bit of...distress to be honest..."

"Well, like it or not, the travel will be a long one with more than a week to just reach their port, if I endure it, the travel won't last that long, but...it would be, considering the time, but I've been expecting it to be longer even with their technology. There is no way that we can sail there in just more than a week with that distance."

"I have to agree, our timetable is a bit...too compact to be honest. But if a nation could launch that black bird, then their speed is beyond our common sense." Yagou spoke.

* * *

Upon reaching the port, the diplomats could barely close their mouth shut, the cruiser of Argentina, the Seaborne was a massive white cruise liner with the size of an island, upon the body of white was a calligraphy colored in blue, reading _Seaborne_, next to it was a grey ship with twin cannons in the front compartment, the length of the ship itself was 155 meters, while shorter, it was not a Flagship, it was merely a Screen Ship. But to be 155 meters for a mere screen was highly remarkable.

"I-It's huge!" Yagou couldn't help, but stuttered. All the colors draining out of his face.

Hanki couldn't comprehend the island known as a ship. "T-There's no sails on it."

The ship was currently off-shore as the Diplomat Aleksander clapped his hands. "As you all know, the ship will be departing towards the German Fatherland, we will be boarding it, however due to the lack of space for an aerial lift, we are forced to be transported via boats. Apologies for the inconvenience." The boats that were laid by the grey ship soon moved towards the port, without sails.

The boats themselves were speeding in unimaginable speeds. The General couldn't help, but ask. "Sir Aleksander, that...those ships, there are no sail can be seen. How does it move? Where did those small ships come from? I-It doesn't have any oar, but how could they travel at that speed? C-Could it be that...they are something like the magic ship from the First Civilization!?"

Aleksander blinked at the questions, perhaps, they were very primitive, given the era they were coming from, the man simply chuckled. "I am unsure of what ship the magic ship you are speaking of, but our ships are moved by diesel engines."

"Disel...enjin?" The Diplomats were quickly intrigued by the words.

"Yes, diesel engines, they power most of our vehicles."

"How...does it work?"

While his orders weren't restricted to share what he knew of, Aleksander knew he was to not do anything of spoiling the beans, the chances of them reverse engineering and having some insights of their technology would cause some distress for the Higher ups. "I apologize but I am not able to tell you from explaining, but I think my higher-ups would be able to answer your question...albeit a bit restrictively..." Aleksander bit his lips.

Hanki merely sighed, getting such insight was something he wishes to know, their fleets would be legendary or almost mythical if they didn't need any wind for movement. But...why would they tell them anything?

* * *

**'Diary of my German Journey' - A Best-Selling Book of the Year 2004**

**Yagou's POV**

The Cruise was somewhat late as the ship soon arrived in two weeks with the help of the Super Carrier's help to refuel the German Destroyer Escort, the Envoy Escort Fleet was allowed to escort them as the ship of Japan and Italy soon parted ways to return to their nations when they reached Gibraltar.

The Germans had some more of their navy ships to escort them as they soon reached the Port of Wilhelmshaven. "Right then, everyone! Hamburg has just came into view! You can see the Deutsches Reich's Statue of Karl Donitz, the second Chancellor of the German Reich." We could see a statue of stone, chiseled to the form of a man saluting, having a cap on his head.

"Amazing,"

"For a bit of insight, he was one of the most decorate Navy Admiral, the Reich had, he soon retired and led the Germanic People to a prosperous age before he passed." Aleksander smiled at us, while explaining. "The statue was made in honor of him, then we can see the Wilhelmshaven Beach Hotel where we will be staying for two nights."

The Beach Hotel was a sight to see, its unparalleled height and its somewhat unusual design made us at it with awe. Surely, the Germans had some sort of liking to unusual designs. "We will be arriving in the Port in a few more minutes. Although it seems our Escort needs to be elsewhere." The Escort had soon left our ship alone as we soon docked into one of the recently repaired docks, but what surprised us was how they were currently repairing a dock.

"H-How incredible!" Workers were working on one of the docks on what seemed to be metal frames. They didn't wobble as men moved, the men themselves weren't looking a bit worried. Proficiently, these men would be great soldiers in Qua-Toine. "What are those...frames?"

"Ah, scaffoldings, basically metal...pipes put together without any sort of sticky substance, making for a quick assemble and disassemble."

"But won't they fall?"

"Ah, such tragedies did happen, but many of them are used to it, we have been applying fall cushions to soften their fall, although integration of such objects are a bit expensive with the order being very high. But the Reich had also funded and paid for most of them." So they care very dearly for their own people's life. A very interesting premise for a powerful nation.

"Err, how many wars had the Reich participate in?" A member questioned, probably out of curiosity, but it did intrigue me on the answer.

"Ah, wars, a touchy subject for many veterans. Yes, err, I'll just briefly explain that part." Sir Aleksander began to explain about the Great War, a War between their former Empire, the Second Reich, Austria-Hungary Empire and the Ottoman Empire against what seemed to be impossible odds, against a Tsarist Russia, Republic of France, Great Britain or United Kingdom alongside her subjects and the United States of America. Others participated, but they were the majors of such war.

They surprisingly lost and had been stripped off so much land, the Third Reich, soon led by a man of Great Ambitions, but some rotten morals had taken the position of leader, bringing back the country to his feet once again with reclaiming of German Lands, these lands were annexed by the Germans, aligning Kingdoms, Hungary and Romania, then subjugating the Benelux as they called it, the Republic of France fell within a month. But the first victim was actually a nation called Poland, which had been made a puppet for the remainder of the war, the next was Britain, a costly naval invasion, but despite the odds, the war was won in a swift motion, while not as big, they had done what the Second Reich had done just like that with a span of a year.

A tremendous achievement with less time spent and less manpower lost, the war had ended with the next target Russia at hand, they had ceded lands to the Soviet Union, a massive superpower, but with an Officer's Purge going on, they took advantage and went to war earlier to use the max extent of the Purge, they purged their way through the Russians and by less than two years with the help of his allies capitulated the Communists or Reds as they call them.

The Alliance soon extended to the whole world, but by far, the Germans had fought on nine wars, including conflicts, the Spanish Civil War with Legion Condor, Japanese-Sino War with Legion Drachen, the German-British aka Second World War, the German-Russian aka the Great Eurasia War, the American Campaign and the German volunteers to Argentina and Venezuela, the Volunteers, Legion Fox and Lynx.

The ninth was their own Civil War, one we did not expect with the sudden murder of the leader and the imprisonment of the Unit they call the 'SS', an Independent Army present for the Political Party, the NSDAP, that would soon clash with the Wehrmacht, the official Army and the Legionnaires, the Waffen-SS. That was already nine major wars and conflicts that they had attended at the first twenty years of their birth.

That was not even counting the minor conflicts that were in their colonies.

A massive rise for a nation like themselves to be nearly instantly thrown into conflicts and came out victorious.

* * *

After we arrived, we could see much closer that the German Docks were brimming with similar ships to the Seaborne, white vessels and those which are grey and massive black. The white being Luxurious Cruisers, the grey being mostly fishing boats and the black being Oil Tankers, oil was apparently something that is worth researching about. "Here is the Docks of Wilhelmshaven," we soon got off the cruiser via a bridge that aligned itself with the exit, apparently something of the sort was a common thing.

"Alright, we have arrived by the terminal." The Terminal as Sir Aleksander had spoken about was a massive building, glass decorating the wall, in fact there wasn't a wall of bricks, they were purely frames of metal with glass filling the gaps.

"Astounding, we would be charging a fortune to even have such a building." A member of the team spoke, I can't help, but agree, this is something that the Qua-Toines can't afford in a regular basis.

"How can you afford such a luxury?"

"Ah, we have been industrializing ourselves very heavily, so we have many quirks in building." The guide smiled brightly. "Anyways, welcome to Wilhelmshaven, we will leave by a military escort, we will be escorted to the hotel first, rest for a few hours then we will go to the first place of interest, the museum, but since you aren't interested in mostly history as in thousands of year old relic, we believed that we will go to the more...exciting museum. Now, let's move onwards."

A more exciting museum? Perhaps, this journey would be far more fascinating.

* * *

The trip was not even an hour when arrived by the hotel, true to his words, there were six soldiers of similar uniform, colored in green, tan and blue walking alongside us, as escorts. The Hotel had apparently been built since 1981 according to calendar, that was about 19 years ago. It was a young building, but was exquisite in its design. With a frame of concrete and glass on the gaps, we could easily see that each glass represents a room and the room we were given was the Penthouse, the most expensive room of all. "This is the Top Level on Floor 88. The Penthouse." The room was incredibly spacious, decorated with a lot of alloys, it was easily the most lavish room I've been in, compared to the one I've been in the Cruise, the 'Air Conditioner' was a work of wonder to keep a room cold or fairly warm if one wishes for it.

There was also a balcony that looked over the whole city of Wilhelmshaven, we could easily see that there were numerous amounts of flying machines that roared above us. Deafening roars filled the skies as the members gaped. "Ah yes, the nations had been in unrest, feeling very unsafe with the current events." A pair of Iron Wyverns flew above the city we laid our eyes on.

Another pair of different Iron Wyverns escorted a massive Iron Dragon, accompanied by two others of different origins. We could be simply amazed as none of us had never seen such machines in our lives. "Just how many iron wyverns does your nation have?" The German lifted an eyebrow.

"...Ah, you mean our aircrafts, that information is sadly classified." The man nodded his head, it was unfortunate that we couldn't get any numbers on how much they had. "But please, do make yourself feel at home, I will wait for you all in the lobby when you are all finished with your business." The German Ambassador soon left as the men could only gape at the view of the city of Wilhelmshaven.

We all had a similar thought. 'What nation have we stumbled upon?'

* * *

The trip to the Deutsch-Weltkrieg Museum in Wilhelmshaven was far from boring with the automobiles called cars, the one we were riding was apparently called a limousine and was usually reserved for wealthy people. We arrived upon the museum to find two massive machines that they would've called Iron Land Dragons, we stand corrected, apparently they were vehicles of war, that they like to call Panzers.

"The two that are present are the fruits of the German Engineering and Labor, the King Tiger and the Smilodon, the heaviest tank present in the Second Weltkrieg," Aleksander explained to us, I and the other diplomats couldn't hold our curiosity in and marveled at these...beasts. "These were made around sixty years ago."

"S-Sixty years ago? A-Amazing." I couldn't keep my mouth shut as I and the other members continued to gape at the sight.

"How many of these did you have?"

"Historically, including prototypes, we built...around two thousand of the King Tigers and around eight hundred Smilodon," Two thousand.

That was no ordinary number. They were massive in size, to even produce two thousand of these beasts. "How did you build such a wonder?"

"Well, German Technological Engineering is more advanced than the other nations, we are by far the most technologically superior." To even build such weapons was a wonder, then if it is true then they have to be allied or are the _'Emissaries of the Sun'._ Such was the legend of legends. "Moving on, we have many things to learn about and at the end will be a Military Parade, as well as a speech from the Chancellor."

* * *

If there was one thing I feared most in my life, I will need to discard it, Germany, no, the Greater Deutsche Reich had crushed that fear into nothing. Nothing! They had shown their own prowess, any doubts of them defeating nations far greater than theirs, Soviet Union, France and Britain had all washed my doubts away. They were all real. The UK had confirmed this. Or what was left of it, it had been torn into four States, Britannien or England herself, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. All of them had been once the United Kingdom or was mostly, since Ireland wasn't part of the Kingdom.

They had sixty years to progress their Army, Navy and Air Force, sixty years of progress caused them to grow into a Super Power, alongside Italy and Japan. Japan had been one of the more...

Stranger ones, they had the Emissary of the Sun's flag on each of their aircrafts. All of them similar to the legends. They all had the same weapons, or similar to each of themselves. The Axis had been dictated by Three Super Powers, these were the three, Germany, Italy and Japan.

We are but ants to them. Pray to God that we do not go to war, since as I expected that it will never last a year or a month of combat. The only thing that surprised me was that they did not possess magic. Is that a blessing?

Or is that the sign that they without magic can and will progress even further than those with magic? Peace must be maintained, otherwise we are all doomed to annihilation.

**End of 'Diary of my German Journey'**

* * *

**1st September 2000**

The exact date the war against Poland was declared, the beginning of the Blitzkrieg Era. The Blitzkrieg had ended in a decisive victory for the Axis. The members of the Delegation had just been invited to a Blitzkrieg Anniversary March. The 61st Anniversary after the Declaration of War. Yagou and Hanki had been curious in the military that were going to participate in this Parade.

**"Good morning everyone!"** The booming voice of the commentator boomed as the people cheered loudly. **"A great morning to see everyone here today for the Blitzkrieg Parade! As we all know that while we are all in...a tight situation! The Show must go on! That is what the soldiers in the Zweite Weltkrieg did! And that shall happen today as well!"** The people cheered as Hanki can note how beloved the military is.

**"For the Opening, the newly chosen Chancellor, Chancellor Victoria Friedrich von Prussia has an important announcement to make!"** The man quickly allowed the female Chancellor, who was by now at the age of twenty six, the youngest of all Chancellors and a female nonetheless, having been from the lineage of the late War Hero, Adalard Reichs von Rhineland.

**"Good morning everyone, I...thank all of you for your kindness and willingness to...watch the Parade! I thank all of you for your participation in the Anniversary where many men gave their lives so willingly in the midst of chaos." **The people clapped as Victoria smiled, when the clapping ended, she continued. **"I am pleased to announce that while we are...in a different world, we are accompanied by our allies, our beloved and trusted allies in the Alliance of the Axis Pact. I cannot show more gratitude for all of your participation except that I can assure that we, the leaders will try our very best to protect the citizens of this Pact. No Nations of unknown will force us into submission, I can assure that the Germans, the Japanese, the Italians, the Russians, the Americans, every single allies will watch each other's back, not into more pointless wars that the First Fuhrer had started. Thank you** **all!"** The lady bowed as the people cheered and clapped for their leader.

**"A touching speech, milady, nonetheless! We will start by the German Army, the Wehrmacht!"** A tune played as by the first column stood the son of Heinz Guderian, Wilhelm Guderian, a man similar to his own grandfather, standing in the cupola of his Standardpanzer X, the Schwarz Panther. He made a Christian gesture before ordering his whole tank platoon to move forward.

"Forwards!" The tanks began their parade with the song of Panzerlied coming alive. The Orchestra that was placed by the Parade lane began to play their instruments with the choir following the song.

**"In the first is the Panzer Platoon led by Wilhelm Guderian, the decorated General after his late Grandfather, Heinz Guderian, the Founder of Blitzkrieg! A round of applause please!"** The people cheered as the Commanders gave their salute, the other crew members smiling to the crowd. **"What they are on is the Standardpanzer X, the tenth Generation Standard Main Battle Tank of the Wehrmacht, armed with a 128mm KwK Kanone L/44." **

Hanki and Yagou were quite...flabbergasted and surprised at how different they were compared to the King Tiger and Smilodon. Having a lower hull as they were called and a much bigger compartment. "Sir Aleksander, this is how much the Panzers had progressed?"

"For now, yes, they are our current panzers, we've developed them in 1996. But there is no telling where we will stop however." Aleksander smiled.

**"And please welcome the Deutsch-Grenadiers!"** The Deutsch-Grenadiers were men with green uniform, the modernization of Stahlhelms, the men carried with them SturmGewehr 98, a few carried an MG78 by their shoulders, all of them were grinning and smiling to the crowd, the front guards carried the flag of the German Wehrmacht, a flag of white with a black stripe going vertical and horizontal, the left top was given the Black, Red and Yellow flag with a Cross on it, a circle in the meeting of the stripes was given a black eagle on it. The Leader saluted to the citizens as they continued their march. **"The Brave men had done their deeds from many years, they continue to impress us by their tenacity and ferocity in combat, coming in the next is their Armored Counterpart, the Panzergrenadiers!"**

By the back were Armored Personnel Carriers, the Leader saluting from his leading vehicle, Grenadiers walking by the APCs as they marched together. **"Having seen a lot of fronts, they are one of the more seasoned veterans of the Wehrmacht." **

The diplomats can only gape as more men began to march. **"Next are from Novus Imperium Italiano! The Italian Army! The Regio Esercito! The Alpini Mountaineers!" **Next were men in tan and green uniform, having helmets, goggles on top of them, ARX-200s on their hands, compared to their low quality weapons back in the old days, the Italians had begun massive funding on their military equipment nearly immediately after the Zweite Welt Krieg. **"They are men of great origins, great ambitions and they are one of the best Infantries of the Axis Pact." **A flag of green, white and red colored vertically, with a blue shield, colored red in the inside with a cross of white, behind was an eagle wearing a crown on its head, the men continued their march, lips in the form of a grin.

Next were the Japanese soldiers. **"Next are the Yokohama Rikusentai or otherwise known as the Marine Infantry of the Imperial Japanese Navy!" **The soldiers with green, brown and yellow uniform, Type 78 Assault Rifles in hand, they marched with grins. **"Men of elite status in experience, seasoned and veterans of the Naval Infantry." **The flag they held was a white flag with a red circle with sixteen rays coming out of it. That alone had flabbergasted the diplomats.

"T-That's the same as the flag of the Sun's Emissaries."

"Then if it's true..."

"Then Sun's Emissaries came from Japan?"

"Oh God, no, we do not need a war against the Sun's Emissaries." The diplomats were whispering amongst themselves.

**"And above the skies are the Deutsch Luftwaffe!"** Three aircrafts, an Me365 Adler, an Me367 Falke and an Me368 Horneisse flew above the skies with black, red and yellow smoke coming out of their rear respectively. **"The Adler, the Falke and Horneisse are the most common of aircrafts used and is some of the best the Axis Pact has to offer!" **The three aircrafts soon split and created a dynamic airshow before leaving the area.

The Parade continued on and the diplomats were far more convinced that they were far weaker than they thought before.

* * *

As the diplomats came back to their temporary residence, they were discussing about the Parade. "I...do not have words to express how shocked and...surprised I am." Some of them nodded as Yagou spoke up.

"The Japanese and the Sun's Emissaries..."

"They are of the same origin, it is truly a wonder of what is to come if we declared war on them." A diplomat laughed pitifully. "We must not let our egos cloud our logics, the Axis Pact is possibly the most dangerous of all Alliances to anger."

"They didn't even mention how many nations were even in the Alliance."

"No matter how little, each one can cost us a lot of casualties despite not being German, Japanese or Italian as they are simply aligned and are allied for a while." Roughly half a century of an alliance was considered short by many, but in the Axis is considered pretty long, because of how many nations came and fell. "We must not make an enemy of these people."

"Agreed." The diplomats nodded before their door bell rang. Hanki quickly got up from his bed and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Ah, sorry to be a bother, sir, but Herr Aleksander had invited all of you to a dinner service in the lobby," the woman, a waitress with white and black uniform informed.

"Oh, err, I see, thank you for delivering the invitation."

"No problem, herr, have a nice evening." The woman soon left as the General closed the door.

"Who was it, Hanki?" A diplomat asked.

"A waitress, she says that Sir Aleksander had awaited us for a dinner service."

"Ah, should we go there now?" Yagou clapped his hands. "It will be rude if we do not arrive in time."

"Alright then, everyone! Please get ready!"

* * *

Aleksander had simply waited by the lobby as the hotel was surely defended by German Official SS or Schutz-Staffel, a term used for the German NSDAP Paramilitary force, which soon was integrated as a National Paramilitary Force against Terrorism and as an escort. The Divisions inherited were downsized by a massive margin with some Divisions transferred to the Reich-SS. 1st SS Division 'Leibstandarte Victoria', formerly known as 'Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler' was one of the more renown Divisions of Elite Paramilitary of Nationalists and Ultra-Nationalists.

An interesting point was the Leibstandarte Victoria had despised some of the aspects of this world including the foreign nations that called them barbarians. The SS are numbered around twenty Divisions or rather called Brigades. Each having their stations in foreign nations' German Embassies, they were all armed with basically military-grade weapons with some inheriting the Sdkfz 251 Half-Tracks which were modernized into Sdkfz 251-Drei Half-Tracks, possessing thicker armor, better engine and a 20mm Autocannon in place of the Heavy Machine Guns that were the MG34 and MG40.

The Qua-Toine didn't even know that the SS even existed, so that might be useful for a future endeavor. Aleksander soon saw the diplomats arriving by the lobby. "Ah, so you came!" The German-Ukrainian man smiled at the diplomats. "I think that all of you are already starving, so I had a buffet ordered by five, please follow me to our designated spot."

"Ah thank you, sir Aleksander."

"It is of no problem, you're the nation's Guest of Honor, we are delighted to have such people, since we lack them for so long!" Aleksander continued his smile.

"Your people are truly generous."

"Well, it is of our moral codes, after all, we treat everyone like a family." Aleksander spoke with a bit of joy. "We don't do mistreatment, we've long gone pass the line of racism with a few repercussions for our nation." One thing that many Germans hate was racism, while the ethnicity of the Germany now would've angered the German Fuhrer in World War Two, the Germans outnumber the non-Germans by a landslide, although racism was...quite rare.

Their ideals of a better Germany had quickly taken toll to tolerating others, inter-ethnic marriages and inter-religious marriages were not of the common sort, the one thing they hate is basically...well, the so-called 'Non-Functional', not the autistic or disabled mentally people, but the ones that feel entitled to themselves. The fact that German people, whether German, Half-German and even Non-German hated people who are basically 'Entitled', the Government themselves had received multiple complaints about the 'Offensive' War Memorials.

Easy to say, they were quickly sent to somewhere else effectively and when everyone, and that meant every NATION didn't want them, they were quickly sent to some remote Island without any care whatsoever, many would call this negligence or ignorance, but many schools had been teaching 'non-entitlement' as an actual subject to rehabilitate some 'entitled' people and even sending them to the military for disciplinary actions. The exiling of entitled people obviously was the last thing the nations could've done.

The diplomats soon arrived in a lavish room with a large round table of glass. "Sir, this table is..."

"Made of glass! I never expected someone to do something this...well, pardon me, insane."

"Ah yes, the concept had been going on for some time, but our people enjoy having glass tables due to...well, preferences." Aleksander himself didn't know why the people loved this sort of thing when you could have wooden or even stone tables, maybe for modern-looks or such?

"The love of glass feels really real." A diplomat commented.

"You have no idea." Aleksander can only smile with a twitch of his lips. "Sometimes I call myself a bit crazy when seeing buildings made of glass, the usage of glass is highly extensive even for my liking."

"Ah! A man of culture I see!" Another laughed, the diplomats soon sat down as they were given napkins to provide cover from the food were they to fall or for if something were to happen.

The buffet was extraordinarily cooked, the first course was a massive turkey, a bowl of fish soup, chicken schnitzels, schweinshaxe, some chowder and other such food. For the German diplomat, it was delightful to taste them again after a long time he had been here, for the Qua-Toines, they were absolutely out of this world literally, they were in a nation that came from another world obviously. "Extraordinary, this is some amazing food."

"We still have deserts, so please don't fill your stomachs too much." Aleksander chuckled. The next that came were basically cinnamon rolls and some pastry with apparently ice cream and some milkshakes. Apparently America had some delicacies that the Germans can't resist.

* * *

Two days came and went, the diplomats were going to Germania, the Capital of the GDR, formerly known as Berlin, the ride would be by Bullet Trains, a fast transport that is able to carry many people at once. There had been locomotives, but they were now used for mostly transporting items of heavy weights. "Right, we will arrive in Germania in about...two hours, but thankfully, we are in a Bullet Train meaning that this would take faster than usual." Locomotives were soon turned into a luxurious ride, having many facilities installed as their longer run would make some beautiful moments in one ride.

Similar to that of a Cruise, but on land. "Excuse me, sir Aleksander." Hanki came in. "But the schedule said we are going to arrive in 1040, is every ride going to be counted to the minute?"

"Yes, we have been rather accurate with our judgement of arrival, although sometimes we would miscalculate by a few minutes." It was very much impossible to apply Conventions of Qua-Toine to the GDR, everything was far more superior than what Qua-Toine has.

The team of diplomats were crossing the street until the sound of screeching tires could be heard. "Look out!" The sound of a person scream quickly took the people's attention to see a man grabbing a woman out of the way of the car that went quite out of control. The woman while suffering no injuries was in shock while the man was currently hissing in pain with a part of his leg being scratched open, apparently having saved the woman, he had also suffered some major injuries.

"Call an ambulance!"

"We have to help him!" Yagou yelled as Aleksander held the man's hand.

"An ambulance is already coming! They will take care of it, herr Yagou!"

"But still!" Yagou shook the diplomat's hand away before rushing to the scene. The man was slowly weakening with the blood from the wound continuing to profusely bleed extensively. "This is horrible." He then extended his hands over the wound before he began chanting a healing spell.

"Ah magic, a work of wonder." Aleksander paused from his attempt to rush towards Yagou, having been mesmerized by the work of magic. The wound of the man began to close as people began to record the event unfolding.

"O-Oh mein Gott, my leg..." The man moved his leg. "Thank you so much." He thanked Yagou as the people began to cheer and praise the Qua-Toine diplomat.

"It was...only magic." Yagou whispered to himself.

* * *

"My word. I've heard about magic existing, but even then I've never seen one directly in front of my eyes." Aleksander mused as Yagou was currently being discussed over in the internet. The team was already in the bullet train to Germania as they spoke.

"Is it truly that amazing? Compared to what this country has to offer, my magic simply seems dwarfed."

"Believe me, herr Yagou, no one in this Alliance has ever utilized magic, we all thought it was a fairy tale until today." Aleksander smiled.

"You...don't have magic? Then how did all of these things work?"

"Everything we made, everything we had our hands on are simply nature or scientific progress as I said we have never utilized magic our entire lives, magic was a component for stories of old, but never proven to be true. Fascinating, perhaps, we can have some exchanges than I previously thought."

"So all of this is...the work of science?"

"Yes, all of it, physics, chemistry, mathematics, computing, everything related to technology, we have few things to even discuss about magic, the only thing we know about magic is that it either exists or not with the theories going to it being non-existent with lack of proof and that magic that is performed are often tricks that can be done by equipment." Aleksander explained.

"I...see." The diplomats were already talked about the nature of Technology and that in the Cruise they were mostly taught about the basics of how things work and basically a Question and Answer Program.

"Ah, you made it real big to the community. 'Foreign Diplomat uses magic to heal injured hero', you're being praised by the people of the alliance, if there was something that went viral very quickly, it's this I believe." The German spoke with a grin.

"A-Ah, but it's only magic."

"Something that we have no knowledge and no belief of until now it seems. Huh, funny and I used to think all fairy tales are made up, but apparently there are bits of truth behind those wording." He chuckled.

"Well..."

"But, I think this would bring us to some better terms with the people having believed that Qua-Toines are generally good people."

"Ah, that's nice of them."

"People are generally akin to First Impressions, you did a great mark on that one. Going out of your way to help him even if you could've easily ignored it." Aleksander quipped. The ride soon continued with the Diplomats talking about the nature of science and how some more things came to being and how their technology works albeit the answers were limited due to the Act.

"This Train Ride is very smooth, sir Aleksander," Hanki remarked as Aleksander chuckled.

"Yes, the Japanese and Americans had been developing this for well over a decade, it was proven that Bullet Trains are one of the most safest vehicles in the world, despite their speed record."

"Ah, now that makes me worried about having an accident to be honest." The German laughed.

"You're correct, at first I was also questioning on when this thing goes south, yes, you reminded me of myself there, herr Hanki."

* * *

**'Diary of my German Journey'**

**Yagou's POV**

The Bullet Train ride as said was fairly accurate, the cities of Germania were completely different from the Port City of Wilhelmshaven, they had completely taller buildings, some reaching the height of 350 meters named the Reich-Tower, apparently being inspired by the Tower of Eiffel in a puppet nation called France. The nation was very beautiful from what sir Aleksander described even to showing me some 'photos' being pictures of high quality taken by a device called a 'camera' although his 'phone' also had one, although lower in quality.

But while impressive at height, one of our mountains, Eyjey dwarfed it with its 539 meter height. Astonishingly however, they had a mountain going upto 2962 meters above sea level! It is astounding that such a mountain exists! I had to admit, I would love to work in a country where people are respectful to each other most of the times, since Qua-Toine isn't known to be much of a country of respectful citizens, although they are somewhat friendly to demi-humans.

Demi-humans in the Axis Alliance isn't even a thing, quite weird, but they did show some fascination when we told them about Demi-humans in Qua-Toine, even saying that it would be nice to have Demi-Humans living in their country, although they have to get some more living space or as they say 'Lebensraum' for them to live in, the Alliance has many things to offer. The other reason I would've worked here is because of the technological superiority it had, they are even willing to give me a citizenship if I lived and serve three years in the Volksheer or People's Army or as most Kingdoms call it, 'Militia', apparently we just needed to know the basics of defending the country since it is a rule to be followed.

I must do my best to advance Qua-Toines and the Axis Pact's relationship even further, I'm lucky to even be here, it's a fortunate thing that I am even born when I thought I would become a nobody in the Diplomats Team of Qua-Toine. Apparently that had been proven wrong with me being suddenly famous for an act that was called selfless and possibly becoming a figure of history.

**End of 'Diary of my German Journey'**

* * *

**Reichstag Building**

**Qua-Toine and Axis Conference**

The next day was a day of the Conference, nearly immediately. Yagou, Hanki and the other diplomats had came into contact with diplomats of Germany, Italy and Japan as well as some others that observed. "Good morning to all of you, gentlemen, my name is Heinz Dresden von Keitel, the Minister of Agriculture of the Axis Pact, please forgive my straight-forwardness, but we are desperately in need of food, some of the nations in our Alliance had crops fail and are facing against famine, we need as much food as you are willing to export."

"This is..." Basically the report had immensely requested for nearly four hundred million tons of food per year, although with the next harvest being able to produce some crops, the world wasn't ending...just yet, but they were in need of food stock. "I...Your Alliance needs four hundred million tons?!"

"Yes, I heard that your country produces an extraordinary amount of food per year and while this might be really hard, while the amount itself would exceed perhaps a sufficiency rate of 100%, we are naturally doubting that you can provide that amount of food, so we wish to first learn how much food you can export to us for now."

Yagou looking at the list of food, had his eyes reading the list as fast as possible. "Well, seafood items are definitely something we are having some difficulty to do, but with things like these 'coffee beans' and 'tea leaves', I believe our country can at least provide half of what you need, but..."

"Yes?"

"I do not believe we have the means to transport such amount of food to your Alliance, considering that a trip to Argentina, the closest neighbor from your faction to us would take some time. I don't think we have any thing that are able to transport or reach other parts of the Alliance, it would be simply impossible. Not to mention that we lack the infrastructure to even transport that much food from the farm to the port. I am sorry for being very...upsetting, but I do not believe that we can provide what you need without necessary infrastructure and ships." The Minister looked a bit...relaxed?

"Per say, if all of those problems are non-existent, would you send the requested amount of food?"

"We'll need to confirm with our government first, sir, but it would be possible to do so speaking theoretically." The Axis' side began to work on some things on their side with a few about to explode before calming down. A woman came about, having young complexions for even a Minister.

"I'll introduce myself first, my name is Willow Strife, I'm with the Foreign Affairs of the Axis Pact, the Axis is willing to help develop the infrastructure of Qua-Toine from Port Cities to the Granary Regions alongside the Construction of a Railway system, we can also discuss about the funds about maintaining it as well as some products to export, although limited."

The Qua-Toines now began to chatter excitedly, food and water were some of the things they had excessive amounts of and nearly no value to them, this might be a huge step into a golden age for their country. The Axis had agreed to help build a Railway System even if it wasn't the Bullet Train System, but such system is far more expensive, a Railway would prove more usefulness than the Bullet Train System and with their help, would build more infrastructures to support such exports. This might've been one of the best conferences in Qua-Toine history or by far the best there will be.

* * *

**A few weeks after confirmation**

The cooperation agreement of the Principality of Qua-Toine and the Axis Pact consists of the following terms:

\- Qua-Toine shall export half the firstly proposed food to the Axis.

\- Axis Nations such as Argentina and Sudamerika shall expand the Port of Myhak and develop Infrastructure between Myhak and the Granary Region. All shall be funded by Germany, Italy and Japan.

\- Axis and Qua-Toine will need to continue relations in order to establish diplomatic ties.

\- The currency exchange rate shall be established with urgency and as soon as possible with the urgent being Reichsmark(Germany), Lira(Italian) and Yen(Japanese).

\- In exchange for receiving food of the required and expected amount in bulk from Qua-Toine, the Axis will maintain the infrastructure of water, electricity and gas in Qua-Toine for two Years.

\- After that period, food will be purchased using the established exchange rate.

\- This Cooperation Agreement is at once a Non-Aggression Pact between the two sides.

The Qua-Toines had obtained an extremely favorable trade conditions while establishing a harmonious relationship with the Axis Pact.

* * *

The technologies that the Axis Pact had shared were simply marvelous, technologies worth of hundred years to clean dirty and undrinkable water, devices that light up the night as bright as noon, with technology known as electricity, cookers, fridges, Air Conditioners and other such miracle-like appliances.

"What a wonderful place those nations are. They're clearly above the Major Civilizations in terms of standards, no, this is far superior than theirs!" Prime Minister Kanata relaxed before he remembered his talk with his secretary. "It's a relief that they are mostly pacifists, even having some laws on 'declaring war' upon other nations, going against them would only lead to our destruction."

"Yes, but despite that, it is disappointing that they are unwilling to export weapons to us, if we had those, we could have stand a chance against those Rowlians." Kanata soon realized what would soon ensue after this. He could only regretfully think about the distant future for Qua-Toine with the Axis being unable to send them any forms of weapons and such.

* * *

**Kingdom of Rowlia, Royal Capital Jin Hark, Castle Hark, Royal Council**

It was a cool autumn evening with a beautifully shining moon. Torches lit up the dark room where the future of the nation was being discussed before the king.

"King Rowlia, preparations are complete."

A man in silver armor knelt in front of the king and gave his report. He was a black-bearded man in his thirties and muscled to the point that it was noticeable even through his armor. His name is Patajin, a General of the Rowlian Army.

"We will be facing two countries. Will we win?"

So asked the 34th king of the Rowlian Kingdom, 34-year-old Hark Rowlia, a pretty unexpected co-incidence that he was going to invade two countries to celebrate something trivial like this co-incidence.

"One of them just has some farmers, and the other has even worse off, peasants who can't even farm in that barren land. Either way, with so many demihumans mixed in, we could never be defeated."

"Chancellor, what information do you have on Argentina, that nation that contacted us about a month ago?"

Argentina had also reached out to Rowlia, but, because they had already established relations with Qua Toine and Quila, they were considered hostile and turned away.

"Argentina is located about one thousand kilometers to the northeast of the Principality of Qua Toine. Because they are so far away, it is inconceivable for them to have any tangible influence. Furthermore, they were astonished to see our army's wyverns. They appear to be some barbarian nation with no dragon riders. We have no other relevant information on them."

An army with no wyverns lacks the air support they provide, which means they are weak. While aerial bombings won't single-handedly defeat a cavalry unit, being constantly subjected to the awesome power of dragonfire without viable countermeasures will damage enemy morale.

"I see… Behold, we are now so close to uniting all of Rodenius. The thought of finally eradicating the abominable demihumans truly raises my spirits."

"Your Excellence, the unification may be imminent, but please do not forget your promise. Hehehe…" a man robed in black reminded the king in a skin-crawling whisper.

"Of course not!" he replied angrily.

'Tch. They're just some barbarian idiots that aren't even part of the three civilizations. Once Rodenius is under our rule, Fillades is next.'

"General, outline our strategy."

"As you command! Our army is five hundred thousand men strong. For this mission, we will send four hundred thousand to Qua Toine while the rest defend our mainland. Just inside the Qua Toine border, there is a town, Gim, with a population of one hundred thousand. We shall conquer it first. There are fields and livestock everywhere in Qua Toine, so we will procure all our supplies locally.

After taking over Gim, we will march two hundred and fifty kilometers east to the capital of Qua Toine and suppress it with our numerical advantage. Unlike our country, they do not have anything surrounding their towns to use as ramparts. At best, they might have a castle within the town. If we just lay siege to it, their supplies will quickly dry up. Their air force can easily be countered with our own wyverns.

At the same time, we will mobilize our fleet of forty-four hundred ships, route them north, then land on the north bank outside Myhak to take over their commerce hub. Because Quila is completely dependent on food imports from Kua Toine, once we stop trade from Myhak, they should quickly capitulate. Next, concerning Qua Toine's forces, they have at most fifty thousand soldiers, but they can only mobilize about ten thousand quickly. Any clever plans they think up would simply be crushed with our overwhelming numbers. Soon, our six long years of planning will bear fruit!"

"Is that so… heheh, hah hah hah, AAAHAHAHAH! This is the greatest day in my life! The world shall approve of our war with Kua Toine and Quila!"

Cheers rang out. The royal castle became filled with boisterous celebration.

* * *

**Germania, Capital of the GDR**

**0914**

A man sat on his seat upon the Head Security of the Axis, his face filled with discomfort. A knock on the door came in as a woman with long silver-blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes in a RSS uniform, consisting of a field grey cap, an apparently tight grey and black uniform, wearing a knee-length skirt with black stockings and black shoes entered. "Adler?"

"Erika? What are you doing here?" The man in question had brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin, which was plagued by scars with his left eye getting a vertical scar with a similar uniform, while having grey leggings, white socks and a pair of black boots.

"Nothing much, I just haven't heard from you so I thought to check up on you." Adler looked at her before sighing.

"Oh...oh, that's awfully nice of you."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"A simple intelligence from our spies and the delegates of Argentina shows that the neighboring Kingdom Rowlia is planning on invading Qua-Toine and Quila, though we haven't made contact with the latter, I believe Argentina had." The planning of Rowlia's invasion schemes weren't going unnoticed as Envoys had heard of the situation. "We had 1st Kriegsmarine Fleet 'Das Pakt' to be stationed by South America. Although we are uncertain of what will happen in the future."

"Hmm, seems to be a major problem huh?" Erika asked as she sat on his guest's chair, the man looked at the window, thinking about it.

"We wish to help them, but the Act that was issued to hide our presence is hindering that. But I cannot say that I would not agree to the Act as we are surrounded by enemies of unknown eras." Adler spoke with a hint of worry.

"Hmm, troublesome indeed. But, what is hindering us from making a Guarantee of Independence to them?" Adler snapped out of his stupor. "I mean, they don't need to be in the Pact, a simple guarantee would just simply." A flick of her hand with a smile came to her face. "Let us declare war on them and allow an invasion to take place."

"...Perhaps, but I am unsure for the safety of the people." His wife was right and if it was one thing, she was crazy scary with proficient ways to bypass some laws.

"War showed no mercy to your grandfather, Adler. You do realize he blamed himself for the death of more than a million men on his plans to invade the United Kingdom back then." Erika raised a point for him. "Casualties are mandatory in war, without it...what point is there in war?"

"To win a war without a casualty...a hypocrisy at its finest." For all the wars, there is none without casualty. It is either kill or be killed, there will always be a victim and a casualty.

"Right, you just got into the chair, so do not blame yourself for a mistake, father Adlar would also do the same. Think before you act. I will see to my Unit, alright?" Adler nodded as the woman soon exited.

"..." He stayed silent before he got to his desk and dialed the Greater Axis Command. "Get me in line with the Grand Leader of the Pact. This is urgent." Simply put, some people just forget Guaranteeing Independence of a Country is a thing, they needed to be reminded of it. Erika was a work of God to be sure of, but if all, the Rowlians had already made their first move.

* * *

**Kingdom of Rowlia, Eastern Subjugation Army Command Tent**

There were countless magic communication requests from the Qua Toine Ministry of Foreign Affairs to withdraw their soldiers from the border. All of these requests were ignored. War was coming, and there was no stopping it.

"Tomorrow, Gim will fall."

B-class General Pandour was leading the advance force of thirty thousand to take over Gim. 20,000 infantry, 5,000 heavy infantry, 2,000 cavalry, 1,500 specialty soldiers (soldiers specializing in siege weapons, projectile weapons, and other special operations), 1,000 guerilla soldiers, 250 beast tamers, 100 mages, and 150 dragon riders. While he had a lot of infantry, a squadron of ten dragon riders had the ability to deal with 10,000 enemy infantry.

Pandour smiled widely as he surveyed his troops. Wyverns were expensive weapons. Even if you gathered all the other continent's forces together, 200 wyverns would be their equal. But in this war with Qua Toine, there will be 500 wyverns participating. There was a rumor that they were receiving assistance from the Papaldia Empire, a country in Fillades and a member of the Third Civilization. This rumor was unsubstantiated, but… either way, Pandour was happy with the excessive firepower of 150 dragon riders he had for the initial invasion.

"What should we do with the spoils from Gim?"

Lieutenant General Adem called out to him. He was a ruthless knight. Rowlia had conquered numerous small countries in its zealous expansion, and the rumors of his exploits in occupied territories were unspeakable.

"I'll leave you in charge of that, Lieutenant General."

"Understood."

Adem bowed, then immediately turned to his men and barked out orders.

"Looting in Gim is allowed, do as you like. It's fine if you want to have fun with girls, but don't forget to dispose of them when you're done. Leave no survivors. Communicate this to the rest of the army."

""Yes sir!""

Adem's men made to leave the tent, but were stopped when Adem called out.

"Wait! Well, it's fine to have some fun, but let's leave about 100 people alive to spread fear and panic. And if you find any knight families in Gim, make their disposal especially gruesome."

Ordering them to spread fear… Adem truly was monstrous. With that thought, his men left the tent in order to spread the word.

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toine, Axis Embassy**

"So, as you can imagine, we may be unable to export the previously-agreed amount of food to your nation."

There had been many Rowlian soldiers gathering in camps at the Border of the two nations, Qua-Toine had predicted that war was inevitable, had been explaining the situation to the officers.

"We are sorry for what affairs you are having, but with the Act still in motion, we are incapable of giving you much help as the Alliance has strictly forbid us to allow any nation to join the Pact and that foreign relations are not to be trifled with."

"But please, there is a high chance our food exports will be interrupted, I do not wish to comment on the domestic affairs of your nations."

"I know of what is to come, but the Pact had began receiving incomes from the other members as well, but we are incapable of sending aid to your nation without you being in the Pact."

"Sir!" An officer came in with a phone in hand. "The Grand Leader of the Pact wishes to speak with you!"

"Is it urgent-"

"Yes, it's urgent, dummkopf!" The officer yelled as the envoy soon took the phone.

"Yes? Grand Leader! Sir, I-huh? Are you sure? Would this not-...Reich-SS would-...u-understood, sir!" The man soon gave the phone back to the officer before looking back at the envoy of Qua-Toine. "It seems that lady luck is on your side. The Axis Pact has guaranteed your nation, but to the extensive use of only Legionnaires of the Reich-SS."

"Reich-SS?"

"A Defensive Force that comes into play for the entire Alliance, they are mostly garrisons, but are completely able to outmatch some of the Armies. We believe that we can ensure your independence."

"A-Are you sure!?" The Qua-Toine representative questioned.

"The Argentine Reich-SS Legion shall arrive with aid from the Naval Fleet, Kriegsmarine 1st Fleet 'Das Pakt'. We request land to build a base, the Argentines will soon camp there and ensure that none shall pass the border."

"Thank...Thank you." The man soon bowed his head. A stepping stone to the future indeed, but it was a bit too late.

* * *

The Argentine Reich-SS 1st and 2nd Division, 'Herr Zweite Reich' and 'San Martin' began to ride the ships to Qua-Toine, the leader, a General, General Lucas Lopez had been entrusted with the two Divisions. He was a fairly decorated General with some experience in countering Guerilla Warfare in the Argentine Rainforest against the Communist Uprising in Chile and Brazil.

This time they'd be dealing with an unknown enemy. Even then, the morale had been quite low after the disasters. "Cheer up men! We are going to help a fellow nation! Why the grim look!? Are we not supposed to be the proud soldiers of the Argentine RSS!?"

"That's true..." A few men began to open their eyes despite the disasters that struck.

"Who will fight when we are all not in the frontline!?"

"No one-"

"EXACTLY! That! That is the reason we fight! We fight to protect they who are innocent! We are the barrier that separates invaders and the innocent!" Men began to stand up as the Argentine General began to sing.

"SS marschiert! In Fiendesland! Und Singt das Teufelslied!" More began to chant as the troops began to sing louder. The lyrics might've been German, but the whole melody had been taken from the Scandinavian RSS. The men began to sing louder and louder.

As the song began to close, the General raised his hand. "Who are we!?"

"DAS HERR ZWEITE REICH'S SCHUTZ-STAFFEL!"

"Who do we fight for!?"

"DAS VOLKS!"

"For what is our cause!?"

"FUR DAS UNSERE REICH!"

"One people. One cause. One Alliance!"

**"WIR SIND DAS SCHUTZ-STAFFEL AUF DAS AXIS PAKT!"**

* * *

**Principality of Qua Toine, Western Region, 20 kilometers from the Border, Town of Gim**

**Western Knight Order, 1st and 2nd Dragon Squadrons**

The Captain of the Western Knight Order, Moiji, felt uneasy.

The western forces consisted of 2,500 infantry, 200 archers, 500 heavy infantry, 200 cavalry, 100 light cavalry, 24 dragons, and 30 mages.

Kua Toine had many combat-ready soldiers since they were in a semi-state of emergency, but the enemy forces that they could see all along the border surpassed them. What's more, all of their communications continued to be pointedly ignored by Rowlia.

Some of the citizens had already started evacuating from Gim, at the government's urging.

"Still nothing from Rowlia, huh?" Moiji asked a communications mage.

"Our messages should be reaching them just fine, but we still haven't received any response back. I can only conclude that they're ignoring our communications."

With a small difference in numbers, a solid strategy could be used to avoid a route. However, with these conditions, it was going to be a slaughter. What should be done…?

"What did HQ say about our request for reinforcements?"

"We've repeatedly tried contacting HQ, but the only answer we get is 'we are currently in an emergency conference,' they won't tell us anything more specific."

"Fuck! This isn't a picnic! If we have to fight with only the soldiers we have here, without any hope of reinforcements, Gim is already lost! Damn it all…!"

With various thoughts swirling in their minds, time passed clouded in uncertainty.

* * *

**20 kilometers from the border, Town of Gim**

The next day, it was hell over Qua-Toine when all of a sudden, red smoke began to rise up at the national border west of Gim. At the same time, a panicked message came in via communication magic.

_"A huge number of Rowlian wyverns have invaded Gim! And… thousands of soldiers are pouring in over the border! The invasion has begun! I repeat…! Run for your lives—! Gahh…! …"_

The call ended. Captain Moiji, after seeing the red beacon signifying Rowlia's invasion of Qua Toine, roared out orders.

"1st and 2nd Dragon Squadrons lift off, engage the enemy wyverns! Light cavalry, scramble to the right flank and disrupt them! 200 cavalry, prepare to raid, standby for orders! Infantry, form ranks with heavies in front! Archers, set yourselves up in the back lines and offer support at maximum range! Mages, if you don't join the offensive, just keep the winds favorable to our position."

The dragon squadrons took off, twenty-four fully-geared wyverns rising up into the sky. They split into two squadrons, with one staying near the ground while the other ascended to maximum altitude.

Soon after, the skies in Rowlia's direction became peppered with black dots. After seeing the huge number of growing enemies, Qua Toine's dragon riders felt their hearts freeze.

* * *

**Kingdom of Rowlia eastern subjugation army, advance force**

**1st Dragon Attack Wing, size: 75**

Qua Toine's dragon squadron bravely and boldly flew forward to meet Rowlia's dragons. Rowlia's seventy-five dragon riders had them in their sights.

"We'll take advantage of our air superiority. Prepare to fire."

The leader, Dragon Rider Captain Aldebaran, intended to wipe them out in one fell swoop. All seventy-five wyverns lined up and opened their mouths. Within, fireballs took shape.

"In five…four…three…two…one…Fire!"

All seventy-five wyverns fired simultaneously. By adding rotation to their fireballs, firing from inside the mouth would drastically increase the range compared to when fired outside the mouth. Using this trick, they were able to fire before Qua Toine's dragons could even get into range. The twelve Qua Toine dragons suffered direct hits and fell from the sky.

"They've split their forces in two… be on guard."

Shortly after Aldebaran made this order, twelve wyverns in a row came out of the sky from the sun at his back. They attacked as they passed, taking down three Rowlian dragons. The two groups engaged in a melee. Rowlia had five times as many wyverns, so Qua Toine's wyverns quickly fell one after another. It only took a few minutes to completely annihilate them.

"We will now assist the ground forces. All units, provide supporting fire."

The dragon riders descended upon Qua Toine's army.

"D-damn! They have more wyverns, and their riders are more skilled than ours!" Moiji cried, punching the wall. "Our dragon riders have already been wiped out…!"

The enemy wyverns focused on the ground army, raining fire down on them. The losses were devastating. They only had one way to counterattack: use wind magic to facilitate longbow attacks. Unfortunately, magic power was fundamentally difficult to build up, so not that much was available. They could only manage ten shots, and they wouldn't be able to help guide those shots.

A longbow fired into the sky. Unfortunately, in this world, anti-air attacks basically never hit and were largely for appearances. In the three major civilizations, there were apparently some more effective weapons…

Qua Toine's knight order suffered heavy losses from the mob of wyverns harassing them. Their numbers were already reduced by a third. Right then, twenty-five thousand infantry in Rowlia's advance force joined the battle. Within thirty minutes, the Qua Toine knight order was completely annihilated.

Captain Moiji, hands tied behind his back, was now a prisoner of war, while the advance force was now encircling Gim.

"So weak! With these numbers, even Moiji couldn't possibly put up a fight. We didn't even get to use our beasts!" Lieutenant General Adem gloated over Moiji. "Oh, that's right… your wife and daughter live in Gim, don't they?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Hey," Adem called out to his men, "bring Moiji's wife and daughter here. After they've been shown a good time in front of him, we'll feed them to the beasts."

"You fucking monster!" Moiji screamed as he tried to jump at Adem, but he was easily subdued.

"Don't worry. After you've watched the show, you can join them as beast food."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Adem's terrible orders were carried out that day. The town of Gim was filled with murder, looting, rape, and destruction. The Modim family was not spared from its tragic end. One hundred townspeople were set loose to spread fear to the surrounding towns.

However, once the Axis Alliance got a hold of this, a new order had been settled permanently.

* * *

"Prime Minister! I bring great news!" The Qua-Toine Representative burst into the meeting room. "The Axis Pact, they have agreed to send reinforcements." The occupants quickly burst into joy with the aid of the Axis, they would surely win. "They had given this report as well." The man gave it to the Prime Minister.

Prime Minister Kanata quickly opened the report.

_Upon the closer inspection, the Greater Axis Pact cannot stay quiet in the brink of a war of a neutral country, we cannot simply invite you to the Pact as our people are very doubtful in who to trust, but the Reich-SS and the GDR has agreed to send an Expeditionary Force of the 1st and 2nd Argentine Reich-SS Panzer Legion Division that departed early for garrison, but was apparently too late to land on Qua-Toine, they will be followed by Expeditionary Force Rommel and Expeditionary Force Werner. _

_The Kriegsmarine 1st Fleet of 48 Ships, of which are composed of two Super Carriers, an Aviation Battleship, a Super Missile Dreadnought, four Light Carriers, seven Heavy Cruisers, ten Light Cruisers, three Battle Cruisers and twenty Destroyers will face off Rowlia's Four thousand four hundred ships that will be attacking Qua-Toine. But mark these words, Rowlia will be nothing, but rubble upon the time we strike them through land. We request that you do not get in the way of the Legions when they attack._

48 Ships. 48 Ships!? The Prime Minister read it thoroughly and again and again, did he read it. Was this for real!? "48 Ships? They plan to destroy the fleet with 48 Ships."

The room went silent before the representative gulped with a nervous look. "Prime Minister. The Germans had only agreed to a limited aid, they have little to no reason to actually help us. The fleet is scheduled to arrive tomorrow."

"...Fine then, but to also send an observer...we will see tomorrow."

"Prime Minister!" Admiral Pancarre stood up. "I shall volunteer-"

"No, Admiral Pancarre is far too important for Qua-Toine to lose!" Executive Officer Breweye rejected, having stood up in the room. "I will volunteer!"

"But Breweye-"

"Admiral, do you not have confidence in me?" Breweye asked his superior officer. "I am one of the best fighters you have, and I will not die easily in midst of battle, so permit me to observe what the Fleet of the Pact has to offer! With their massive ships, they aren't as suicidal as any of you would think."

The room went silent as Kanata regretted his choice of words. The Pact had surprised them through and through, they had doubted them too much even after the show of their Naval Powers.

"...I am sorry for the doubts and worries...I will leave it to you, Executive Officer." The Officer saluted.

"I won't let you down, sir!"

* * *

As promised, the 48 ship fleet had arrived although the ship in question was the massive 330 meter with a similar ship with the size of 348 meters, far longer than its cousin, the ship had a flat deck on the rear with flying devices, the front had two compartments with three cannons each, the deck itself was an Angled Deck which the natives didn't have knowledge of.

He was given two sheets of information about the ships, although only what was considered harmless to know was written on them.

\- **Hindenburg Class Super Missile Dreadnought**(Comparable to the H-43 Battleship, but given some better armaments and some Missile Batteries)

\- Official Displacement: 131,000 tons

\- Length: 330 meters

\- Construction Cost: 15 billion Reichsmark(20 billion Reichsmark fitted with ammunition)

\- **Adalard Class Aviation** **Battleship**(Comparable to a H-41 Battleship with all Secondary Guns and AA Guns removed and given a deck of a Gerald R. Ford Aircraft Carrier, AA guns are placed along the Bridge)

\- Official Displacement: 151,000 tons

\- Length: 348 meters

\- Construction Cost: 13,5 billion Reichsmark(25 billion Reichsmark with planes)

He was told that the reason the smaller was far more expensive was for the armaments it carried, bigger guns and missile batteries, whatever they are. The latter had more cost after being build, mainly the Aircrafts. The total would far exceed the Hindenburg if the Adalard was fully equipped.

Soon after, two large ships of around 349 meters in length(Comparable to the American Gerald R Ford OTL Aircraft Carrier), were spotted with other ships out on sea.

"What ships." Kanata couldn't help, but say in awe and surprise.

"Prime Minister." A man in a black uniform and a white cap saluted at the Prime Minister. "I am Admiral Karl von Blütz, Commander of the German 1st Kriegsmarine Fleet, Das Pakt and Captain of the Admirable Kriegs Marine Schiff, Der Hindenburg."

"Pleasures." Kanata said as Breweye marveled at the sight.

"So this is the Observer I suppose?" Karl asked with a raised eyebrow as the Officer soon turned his attention.

"Yes, I am Executive Officer Breweye from the Second Navy, I shall be at your care."

"Hmm, very well. We shall depart this morning. I believe that would be alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

* * *

Breweye couldn't help, but feel surprised and shocked, despite weighing an incredulous 131,000 tons at least, the Super Missile Dreadnought named after a General from a war of theirs had been going around 50km/hour constantly!

"Enemies had been spotted by the Patrols. They are currently going towards us with about...five knots towards us." The Admiral stood confidently as his face was laced with no arrogance nor any emotions.

"Sir, Graf Richthofen is asking whether we should send the aircrafts."

"...Permit them a pair of Stuka and Horneisse to take off. We shall wait the next."

"Understood, sir." Brewery could soon see that one of the flat tops, one of the two massive ones, the KMS Graf Richthofen he heard, had eight aircrafts that began their sortie.

The aircrafts were of foreign looks, but they were often called the Horneisse and Stuka by the Germans as he was informed of.

The Aircrafts soon took off, circling and escorting the ships with minimum speed, which still exceeded the ships.

"Enemies 12 o'clock." An Operator spoke. The Admiral tipped his head.

"Permission to engage, sir?" The Operators looked at the Admirals, Brewery could feel the tension of the whole scene.

"Have the Loaders load High Explosive Shells, order when ready, to fire on my mark." The Operators soon began their work. "Order all ships to halt their advance."

The ships soon stopped as the Destroyers(Comparable to Arleigh Burke Class Destroyers) halted their movements, twin rapid fire cannons on the ready.

The Light Cruisers with their two triple rapid fire cannons on the front lined their shots. The Heavy Cruisers and their heavy weaponry had waited for the signal alongside the well-equipped Battlecruisers.

The Battleships had been more than ready as they had finished loading the shells in under fifteen seconds. "We shall destroy their fleet in a single battle. Leave one to come back to their base, we will soon rain fire upon them." The man said coldly.

"Sir, the High Command has sent an Aircraft Missile Cruiser, they are armed with Napalm Warheads."

"Napalm huh? Permit their assistance,"

"They had just arrived." Brewery could see another flat top ship joining the formation. The ship was easily 305 meters long, with aircrafts that lounged by the deck with people doing tasks.

"Good. Are enemy ships in our sights?"

"They've just entered our Cruise Missile's Range, sir."

"...Wait until they arrive in Gun Range, halt all ship movements." The ships quickly stopped. "Use the Secondary Battery of this Ship, show them the side."

"...Yes, sir." The Operator soon began to order the ship to be turned sideways. The sides of the ship had been upgraded to twelve dual-purpose 88mm AA Guns on the side, six twin 12.8cm secondary batteries and four twin 15.2cm secondary batteries.

He had been astounded by the Main Armament however. Eight 48cm cannons, they even planned for something larger than this ship to be built, two of them nonetheless. "The ships had entered our range, sir."

"Fire at my command."

* * *

**Eastern Rowlian Subjugation Navy**

"What is that?" The Leader of the Fleet, Vice-Admiral Schaukun asked as islands of grey blocked his path of 4,400 ships strong.

**"This is the German 1st Kriegsmarine Fleet, turn back immediately or we will fire!" **A loud booming voice came from the ships. **"I repeat, turn back immediately or we will fire!"** A pair of large ships were sent, for some reason.

"Turn back? Turn back!? With few ships? Attack them when they are in range." Upon reaching 200 meters, the archers fired their arrows, the ships quickly turned as the arrows bounced off.

"Hahaha! Look at them run!"

_"We've taken hit. Begin Operation Fall Schwarz Zweite."_

As the enemies jeered, they heard loud booms from the large island, black smoke rising. "Did they just blow themsel-" Massive explosions destroyed a dozen ships in the range of more than a kilometer. "W-What!?"

_"All ships, you are cleared to fire at will." _The other Islands soon fired as more ships were torn apart.

"T-This isn't good! We're barely in Wyvern's range, but...communications! Request for Wyvern Assistance! We've engaged the enemy flagship!"

* * *

**Rowlia, Wyvern Headquarters**

"Sir, communications from the Eastern Subjugation Navy, they have encountered the enemy flagship! A giant metal ship from the seems of it!"

"Hmm? Enemy Flagship? Hoohh, interesting, send out three hundred and fifty wyverns, fully equipped to assist." The Wyvern Marshal ordered his lower-ranking officer.

"B-But sir, the Advancing Forces had taken a hundred and fifty wyvern-"

"Officer, we have encountered the enemy's flagship, besides, this will be a swift battle, the Main Force can wait for the wyverns to arrive with a bit of a delay and they are mobilizing slowly as of now. So we have the time on our side."

"U-Understood, sir! Three hundred and fifty wyverns! Wyvern Force 4 till 10 are to sortie, fully equipped, the main target will be an Enemy Flagship!" As the Force began to sortie their wyverns, they were already being watched.

* * *

**KMS Hindenburg, Bridge**

"Launch all aircrafts, we have detected 350 unidentified flying objects, most likely to be wyverns." The Admiral spoke as Breweye soon saw a part of the flat-ship's move downwards to an open gap, an aircraft soon got onto said part and began to rise upwards.

'These people...these people are highly talented in magic that they can move their ships' compartments?!' Breweye soon looked upon two wings taking off in rapid successions. The other smaller-flat-ships sent out their wings as well as soon the skies were filled with a fleet of aircrafts. If this was what they were going to go against if they didn't accept the offer, they'd be doomed for sure.

"And do we continue the attack, sir?"

"I see why not, we just delayed our firing sequence to just fool them in thinking of our slow reload time. Oh and do fire our main batteries." Breweye stared in shock when the _entire ship_ was shaken by the full brunt force of eight firing 48cm cannons.

"W-What power!" The Admiral and the Hindenburg's crew could only grin at the Officer's shocked expression as the eight 48cm shells left the batteries.

* * *

As the Eastern Subjugation Navy closed in, they were quickly attacked by eight flying shells that decimated four ships each. The whole impact caused a massive shockwave of air and water as the waves soon had the ships hitting each other. "T-This is not what I expected...this is outrageous!" The wyverns soon began to fly over them with the intent of destroying the enemy flagship. "At least we have air super-" He jinxed it.

That was what could be said as cannons fired into the skies and caused one by one, wyvern casualties in immense numbers. "W-What?" A crew member gaped at the sight of wyverns being downed by explosions, the previously sent out Horneisse and Stuka quickly began making quick work of the wyverns afterwards with additional support in the form of Meermöwe and with more Horneisse lifting off.

* * *

"Alright, kameraden! This shall be the day we mark our first victory!"

"Jawohl!" The jets soon fired their autocannons with the Stukas going below and fired their 30mm Mk VIII Autocannons, the rounds over-penetrated as they soon flew high and dropped some Cluster Bombs. One of the cluster bombs went off with one sinking more than a dozen ships.

"Damn! Who dropped that!?" A Stuka pilot questioned.

"Yeah, my bad! Think I did some kill-stealing!" The pilot snickered.

"Ah fuck you, Hans! Taking our kills!" By the Fighters, the Horneisse fired their 20mm autocannons, ripping apart some of the wyverns. A Horneisse just shot down a wyvern before being chased by one.

"Scheiße! I'm being tailed by a bugger!" The fighter soon did some maneuvers to avoid the wyvern's fire blast.

"I got your back!" A Meermöwe quickly dove from above and shredded the wyvern into pieces by its 20mm autocannon. "And a kill for me!"

"Thanks, kameraden."

"We watch each other's back, no worries." The Dogfights continued the seven Heavy Cruisers and three Battle Cruisers were allowed to engage the enemy fleet, the Heavy Cruisers were actually Panzerschiffe, which were heavily armed and armored cruisers, the CAs and BCs quickly aimed their guns before firing off their massive payload of tungsten-tipped shells, exploding the majority of the enemy fleet.

The Panzerschiffe's massive armament of three triple 203mm cannons opened fire, the Battlecruisers following up with their three triple 283mm cannons. The combined amount of basically 63 203mm shells and 27 283mm shells were fired into the distance. All the Dragons that flew were soon outmaneuvered, outpaced and outnumbered when their number went down drastically. No German aircrafts were getting touched even the slower Stuka was proving to be far more agile albeit less maneuverable than the Dragon Knights.

* * *

Breweye can barely watch the slaughter that was happening right in front of him. The Kriegsmarine 1st Fleet 'Das Pakt' had exceeded his expectations. 'And they had more fleets of the same size?', he asked mentally and a horrified look gave its way to his face. 'And they are the second Best Navy in the Alliance. If we were to anger the Empire of Japan...we're doomed, we're all doomed...'

"So, does the sight meet your expectations?" The Admiral smiled genuinely at the man. "I heard from some of the officers that your people thinks that my Fleet would fall before Rowlia's four thousand, apparently."

"W-...I-It exceeded my expectations." Karl nodded in satisfaction. "A frightening sight of this whole...show of power."

"This is not a show of power, this is merely a show of superiority. If we wish, then the show of power would decimate them without any question and destroy their Capital." The Admiral adjusted his cap. "I believe that this show shall make you think twice if you try to betray us, correct?"

"T-That's an absurd claim, Admiral! The Qua-Toines aren't known to backstab and even we do, your forces would just crush us." The Admiral looked at him with a smile.

"Well, your admittance that the Qua-Toines can't win against us is quite admirable, I respect that." The battle soon ended as the last Fighter Jet landed on the Aircraft Carrier and the last ship of the Rowlian Navy came back in tatters, losing nearly half the men they had before onboard said ship.

"...Have the Destroyers rally the survivors and put them in Argentina as Prisoners of War..." The Destroyers began to make their move, boats of small sizes were dropped as they began picking up sailors of what was left of the Subjugation Fleet of Rowlia.

* * *

The Kriegsmarine 1st Flotilla 'Das Pakt' had returned to Argentina, where they had to refuel first as they had rushed to Argentina from Europe, the Fleet was notified to arrive earlier than expected with the four thousand Rowlian navy. The city of San Antonio, a flourishing city on the Protectorate of Chile which can be assumed as an Argentine territory was what amazed Breweye.

There were more ships than expected, while not as large as the Germans, they were in similar size of those which he recalled as Battle Cruisers. "Admiral Karl." A man in a similar outfit as the Admiral came up.

"Admiral Antonio, great to see you." Antonio? Was he perhaps the same man that city was named after? "This is Executive Officer Breweye from the Principality of Qua-Toine, he is an observer for the Battle of Rhodenius."

"P-Pleasure to meet the man the city was named after-!"

"Hold that thought. You hadn't tell him about me?" Antonio asked with an irritated raise of an eyebrow, the Admiral laughed at the misconception.

"Why should I?" Karl questioned his friend. "Officer Breweye, Admiral Antonio is not the man who founded the city or was the base of the name, San Antonio, it is merely a coincidence he was named after the city since he was from Chile."

"A-Ah, apologies for the misunderstanding."

"Qua-Toines are very polite people huh? Maybe I will take a vacation there with my family." Antonio chuckled. "Well, the prisoners shall be escorted to the POW Camp and we will get your fuel going."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Not another thanks after your Empire brought us some glory as well, but between you and me, the Reich was thinking about releasing Chile as a Reichskommissariat instead of its own land. Think that's a good thing."

"That's wonderful news for you, do you keep the Navy?"

"They intend to loan my Fleet for a while until the Chilean Government could afford its own Navy."

"Awfully generous."

"They might be scumbags at times, but the Argentine people are generous people." The Admiral smiled. "Well, I need to head back, a pleasure, Officer Breweye. Come visit us any time you wish! We have many things to discuss if you are interested in our Navy!"

"Maybe after they join the Axis, Admiral."

"Ah yes, I shall look forward to your people's membership of the Axis." The Admiral soon left.

"He was...nice." Breweye tried to form his words.

"Eh, he's like that since we met, so yes, Officer. Is there anything you wish to inquire?"

"No, not much except how you could afford such a Navy."

"It's simple, we have some Colonies that loan us money for the Infrastructure and aid we give them and we use that money to build our Navy slowly and steadily, we had been using some outdated ships until these ones come and decommission the old ones as museum ships."

"You have...colonies?"

"Yes, but we treat them as our own and help them, helps keep their temper down from the War before." The Admiral shrugged. "But I think I might've spilled too much beans. But anywho, we are going to depart in a day. I believe our quarters will suffice?"

"They...are actually akin to expensive inn rooms, albeit smaller and far cleaner." The Admiral chuckled.

"Good to know." Breweye could see the survivors of the Fleet being handed to the Argentine soldiers, the soldiers wore black uniforms with those...weapons of unknown names and origin, the survivors were soon escorted to the 'POW' camps, although it was surely not as pleasant as his accommodations.

* * *

**Principality of Qua-Toine, Governmental Meeting**

**Two Days after the Battle of Rhodenius**

Officer Breweye had just concluded his absurd but somewhat justifiable report as he had given them the magical recording of the battle from the KMS Hindenburg, the Admiral had asked him to record anything that included magic, which somewhat surprised him when he was informed of such, but came to terms with it in before the start of the battle. He was allowed to do so with not much complaints or anything but some questions that the Operators questioned when they were in leisure.

"You're telling us...that the Germans had destroyed all, but one ship of the Rowlian Navy, three hundred fifty wyverns...with forty-eight ships?"

"In all honesty, they had help from a newly commissioned ship as it just came out a few days ago without any reports but a sudden message, so they had forty-nine, but I understand your...exasperation as I had seen so first-handedly and feel how powerful the German War Navy is with my own body." The sudden shaking of the eight cannons had made him feel what power the German Kriegsmarine had. The Warships were also docking in Argentina with the KMS Graf Richthofen housed in Qua-Toine for additional support with the KMS Prinz Eugen Heavy Cruiser as her escort.

"...If you were telling me this as a fairy tale, I would say that this is outlandish and far too absurd, but...after given something that the Germans call 'Internet', I can safely say that...I can believe your report." Kanata spoke with some somber voice. "I had seen some documentaries that they gave out, some information of their past Navy exploits, I can assure you what they would have done would be far more horrifying."

"Prime Minister...what can be more horrifying than the massive ship they called the Super Missile Dreadnought?! The ship had destroyed the Navy of four thousand!" A member yelled.

"...They have tactics, that can be called underhanded, but highly effective, they are legends of their war, they are called the Wolf Packs, the ships could...submerge from the surface and kill ships without them realizing they're in danger." The whole room was silent as some tried to laugh it off as a scare tactic. "I do not blame you if you do not believe me, but from the reports, they had destroyed countless convoy ships in the previous war, some numbering hundreds that their enemy had to build more convoy ships than ever before. Yet...they still failed." The room fell silent. "I do not know if this is an actual part of their Navy, but I do not wish to declare war on them as of now, nor ever."

"So...we're hopeless in a fight against them."

"They do not wish for war, they wish to colonize or basically expand their influence and trade, war is made pointless in their point, but if it is a war declared against them, they will say there is a point, that their homeland is being threatened and the people are in risk of a slaughter, we wish not to do so against a might far beyond our knowledge." The room can simply agree with him.

"But what of the Ground Force?"

"They had requested a military base, two kilometers from the frontline, they had wish to start an offensive against them, the Germans had joined the war as a legitimate participant, although in defense of our country and that their intention is to rehabilitate and re-educate them, making them a colony of sorts. We are also being considered by the Alliance whether or not we are allowed to join." Some of the people breathed in relief. "But they warned us that the way to join was if we are to align ourselves with the three Empires and be what can be called a puppet government where the Ministers would still be the same, but that an additional Minister called the Axis Minister would oversee what we do."

"And we are to agree with them?!"

"The Puppet government would only last two years, they also consider to lend us some weapons that they call outdated, but perhaps useful for us." The room was filled with arguments after those words. A side wishes to join as a puppet, for even if they are puppets of an Empire, they would still be in charge and would be given weapons. The other simply considered being independent and true to the culture was far better than being a puppet. "Enough! The Germans had been considering this hard, the Japanese and Italians would simply wish for five years of being a puppet with some Ministers exchanged where the Germans are considerate enough to lower them to extreme degrees. Might I remind you all that we will be forever protected by the Germans? They will only satellite us and then release us as an independent nation that is aligned with them and given freedom and technology currently out of our league?"

The room fell silent as the Ministers soon began their vote if they were given the chance. The votes won by they who voted to join as a puppet for two years with twenty more than the number of those who refused.

* * *

**2km from the Borders of Qua-Toine and Rowlia**

**Three Days after the Meeting**

The Argentine Reich-SS Divisions had built their campsites, a few kilometers from a starving village that was suffering badly after their crops being mostly taken by the military to fuel the troops. This was one of the reason they wish to be a bit more closer to the border than advised. The Generals had allowed them to do so with some resources being redirected with some homemade cooking and some clean water. The Divisions were given arms of Mechanized Rocket Artillery Battalions.

They were ordered to be a rear guard, but with the Generals refusing, they were to fight with the most effective combat doctrine, the Blitzkrieg Tactic, the Argentine-Germans learnt from their German comrades about the tactics, they had German General, Heinz Guderian train their loosely-built Panzer Corps to a far more formidable army after the American Invasion, the Reich-SS built was also led by Heinz Guderian to oversee their combat effectiveness, the Reich-SS became a mandatory thing with at least 500 men to form, needless to say the Argentines were far too enthusiastic that they managed to build up two Divisions.

Of which was a Panzer and a Mechanized Division, these were soon to be the best Argentine Military to be built, they were given to The Argentine Reich to defend themselves but with more Divisions trained, Argentina can let them loose in the battlefield. The Panzers they had were mostly imported from Germany, with the Standardpanzer IV Hirten Leopard, which were lightly-armored tanks with high mobility and a 105mm Rifled Gun, a better choice for the Argentines of which was better to deal with Infantry and others, the Smoothbore was far more ideal to be used against other tanks, they also couldn't waste the use of British-made HESH Rounds which yielded far more penetration power than the average HE Rounds.

They were not fighting against tanks, but against infantry and the jungle had more use for infantry than tanks in their defense of the fatherland. The tanks themselves were painted camouflage green and tan, the mechanized were in the forms of Sdfkz 285 Lang, the APC was given a 20mm autocannon, with 8 passengers including the crew at most.

There were some exchanges with the Qua-Toines, but mostly were verbal, basically the Qua-Toines insulting them before being smacked hard by the Argentines with their rebukes. But generally, they were started by the Qua-Toines. "Damn these assholes can't keep their rod out of their ass." An Argentine muttered.

"Yeah, fucking morons can't even do shit. If they could we wouldn't even be here!" The Argentines began to speak amongst themselves, mostly joking until one of the General of the Qua-Toines, General Nho, which they usually joke about came up. The General of the Divisions made himself known. "General Nho," some of the onlookers snickered at the name. "What brings you to our camp?"

"I have reports of complaints against your soldiers...verbally abusing them."

"Verbal abuse? Are you serious? Then if they complain they shouldn't have come around, General! We are built for war, not to handle complaints of fucking morons. If you want complaints to be answered, then make those complainers no brainers come around and speak to the guys, not send their higher up to deal with it." The Argentine snorted with agitation. "We are here for your aid, not to be your daily complaint listeners."

"...Hmph, then I guess you barbarians don't know your place."

"And you stupid cunts don't know where your brain is I suppose." The Generals exchanged glares before the Qua-Toine left.

"Yeah, nho, nho, nho, you just verbally abused my men. That guy's a fucking asshat." An officer commented with the others snickering. Lucas sighed with a snicker coming out afterwards.

"You boys know what to do, when the enemy is sighted by the helicopters, bring them the pain of the Argentine Reich-SS' Wrath!"

"OORAH!" The men cheered with their faces given a grin. The Plan of an Assault to Rowlia had been planned, German Wehrmacht Troops of the ranks of Victoria Rommel, grand daughter of Erwin Rommel had been sent with two Panzer Divisions and three Panzergrenadier Divisions.

The Tables had been turned and none knew of it asides Qua-Toine and the whole Axis Alliance.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Aircraft Missile Cruiser - Graf Ramcke(Hermann-Bernhard Ramcke) Class - OTL Counterpart: Admiral Kuznetsov without Skii Jump and longer deck**

**Standardpanzer IV Hirten Leopard - OTL Counterpart: Leopard 1A4**

* * *

**Welp, this is a lot more than I expected, but...well, I'm not gonna complain to be honest. Now, that Qua-Toine has been acquainted to the Axis Pact, the Germans and Argentines had joined the war in the favor of Qua-Toine against Rowlia, with the destruction of basically of four thousand ships, think we all know where this is going.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**foxtrot813:**** Thanks for the review and the interest. **

**Guest:**** Well, I'll try...no promises though.**

**WarGlory: I mean...I think that's the point of the story to be completely honest, unrealistic scenarios and a gag of probably unfunny things, complete violence in the future, and I mean there is a Disclaimer that it's not really trying to be realistic or something and is more akin to Hearts of Iron than an actual Alternate Historical Timeline.**

* * *

**Next Chapter would be the time where Rowlia would have his ass beaten. Probably in the most gruesome way if you know what I'm saying.**

**Next Chapter: Axis 2 - Rowlian Offensive**


	4. Axis 2 - Rowlia and Interlude

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 2 - Rowlia and Interlude**

* * *

**Kingdom of Rowlia, royal capital Jin Hark, Castle** **Hark**

The 34th king of the Rowlian Kingdom, 34-year-old Hark Rowlia, shivered in bed.

In the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius some days ago, the emerging nation calling itself Japan joined the battle and decimated Rowlia's forces, completely annihilating 350 dragon riders and sinking 4,399 ships. Furthermore, there were no confirmed reports of Rowlia's own attacks causing any casualties or even battle damage whatsoever.

There were a lot of preposterous things in the report. Supposedly, there were "bolts of light" that would shred the wyverns and in many accounts exploded and said explosion would perish the wyverns. But the next were the 'Iron Wyverns', the legendary dragons of steel, roaring and flying in absurd and preposterous speed that outstrip those of Wyverns. The wyverns were mostly killed by them. They postulated that the former was some kind of new magic weapon and the next were products of another world. However, the report also said that when they got within 7 kilometers, they were shot down by "something" else. What the hell was that supposed to mean, "something" else?!

Furthermore, that sorcery to sink ships in one blast could be fired consecutively without any delay. He couldn't even imagine the amount of magic power needed to achieve that. Did they discover some kind of ancient magic from a mythical empire or something? He was unable to fathom what exactly was opposing his country.

Rowlia always had a large population, but the quality of its people was subpar. Over the last 6 years of preparation, they were able gloss over the poor quality with overwhelming numbers. But now, they discovered that their quality was still not enough. Aerial and naval battles depend on quality of ships and wyverns and equipment, but ground battles depend more on quantity. Perhaps the ground invasion could still work out…

The king passed a restless night without sleep.

* * *

**Third Civilization, Papaldia Empire**

In a dim room, a light spirit in a glass sphere glowed orange, casting shadows inside the room. There were two men discussing the country's future.

"…Germany? That's not a name familiar to us…"

"They're apparently a part of an Alliance, that just recently emerged."

"We have read the reports, we am aware, but were there always an Alliance there? What we mean to say is, they're supposedly a thousand kilometers away from Rodenius, but we cannot imagine that no one in our history has ever realized that an entire alliance was there left unnoticed by everyone."

"That part of the ocean has dangerous currents and erratic winds, so it's hard to navigate by ship. Without being able to investigate the area closely, isn't it possible that it was missed?"

"Perhaps, but these are uncivilized lands. While Rowlia has especially primitive naval warfare, for only eight enemy ships to be capable of sinking forty three hundred and ninety nine, isn't that just preposterous? Moreover, their cannons supposedly scored a hundred direct hits out of a hundred firings. Maybe the observer's long barbarian life has compromised his mental faculties. We should consider installing a new observer."

"Please consider, Your Excellency. Our 100-gun warship, the Fissennuss, could face that Rowlian fleet and emerge unscathed. It is capable of sinking Rowlia's ships from a distance of two kilometers with its main cannon without needing to pause, so those results aren't completely unbelievable. In any case, I don't know how many hundreds of ships that this Germany actually deployed, but we should at least take away from this that they are advanced enough to be building cannons."

"The savage barbarians are making cannons now… in light of the fact that they have yet to invade Rodenius, perhaps it is appropriate to consider that their technology has just become capable of producing cannons."

"By the way, Rowlia can't possibly fail, could they? If they do, that would hinder our national resource acquisition stratagem."

"Unlike naval warfare, ground warfare relies on numbers. If nothing else, Rowlia has a large population, so they won't lose against an enemy with primitive cannons."

"Indeed, this battle report was truly outlandish. For the next report, I will not bring it to Your Excellency until I have thoroughly vetted the information. Please entrust me with this task."

"Your foresight is exemplary."

* * *

**Blitzkrieg Offensive**

**Terran Calendar 24th September 2000**

The Argentinians had received Reinforcement as Victoria Rommel, a decorated female General, one of the first to ever be promoted to a General in the Wehrmacht arrived with her three Panzer Divisions and two Mechanized Divisions, Force Werner had been assigned to a Naval Invasion of Rowlia. With the help of the Argentinian Navy, they now had an Air Force of a hundred and sixty enabled aircrafts, from the two Light Carriers that the Argentinians had in store.

The Super Carrier, KMS Graf Richthofen was able to sortie out 90 aircrafts with the two Argentinian Carriers sortieing around thirty five each, that was counting the Helicopters each could carry.

Overall, the KMS Graf Richthofen had carried twenty Meermöwe, thirty two Horneisse, sixteen Stukas, 4 Fafnirs which were the Advanced Attack Helicopters the Germans had developed to replace the Kobra alongside eight Meer Engels. The Argentinians had bought some of the older aircrafts and were currently buying Horneisse to replace their fleet of Blohm & Voss Bv 255 Phantoms. They had also bought some Eastern American AV-4 Harriers for their CAS and Bombing missions.

"The Offensive shall start today. Gim had fallen, knights and people were slaughter and raped. This. Is an act of War, something we can never abide to." Victoria gritted her teeth, she was a young woman by the age of thirty, having blonde hair, tied into a bun, shunned away by her Field cap, her brown eyes, fair skin, she had an old ragged scarf from her late grandfather that was passed down as akin to a treasure, the uniform she wore was akin to the Wehrmacht's uniform in the French Offensive in the early 20th Century, she was going to change her uniform before the offensive of course.

"Who the hell they think they are?! The Soviets!?" Some of the people instead of laughing scoffed in disgust. "They're worse than the fucking Commies! This is why we can't have nice things in life!"

"That was unnecessary, Corporal." Victoria groaned.

"Just saying, ma'am, just saying."

"I want the offensive to be done, Werner had just done his preparations for the Naval Assault. We are ready for an Offensive to eradicate this plague and excuse of people!"

"FÜR DEN VOLKS! FÜR DEN REICH! FÜR DEN AXIS!"

"Dismissed! Three hours into our Offensive!"

"URA!"

* * *

**Port Maihark**

The civilians could see that there were more ships from Germany than they usually had sent.

After reports of heavy amounts of war laws being broken, Japan had contributed some of their Navy in the form of 20 Tatsumaki-Class Destroyers, 2 Battlecruisers, Kiryu and Karyu with four of the Suzuya Class Heavy Cruisers, Suzuya, Kumano, Ibuki and Azuma. The Germans had deployed the Wolf Pack First Order, a fleet of 20 Type L U-Boats, powered by a Phantom Nuclear Reactor, on first glance, it looked as if it would be louder, in practice, the Type L had a signature of 105 decibels.

In hopes to help, Italy had been keeping closer ties and had their own Submarine Fleet began their hunt, a flotilla made of twenty five submarines. They had successfully sunk some of the convoy ships before some of them encountered a Papaldian 100-gun ship. It was noted that it was similar to the British First Line ships. They were primitive, but very dangerous if left alone for a long time.

Good thing they were like the British, colonizers and slavers back in the old days, now they were puppets of the Greater Deutsche Reich and were contributing many things to the whole Alliance.

"Alright, we will depart in an hour! Come on, people!" The Marine Divisions of Meeradler, Meerfalke and Krokodil were beginning to leave the Port as they were expected to reach the Port of Dun-Haan. The Divisions were made of the Amphibious Converted MBT, the Schwimm Standardpanzer IX Meer Preußen Panther, the Amphibious Mechanized, the Sdkfz 294.

The civilians could see the landing ships filled with men and vehicles, the Germans had sortied their 1st Fleet 'Das Pakt' once more with two Argentinian Light Carriers, four of their Light Cruisers, the Japanese two Battlecruisers, four Heavy Cruisers and 20 Destroyers. As an hour went by a whistle could be heard and the Landing Ships and their escorts began their movement.

* * *

**Exact Moment as the Landing Force had began movement**

**Blitzkrieg Offensive**

The Germans and Argentinians had already mobilized their troops and their vehicles, behind were the German Fafnirs, the Schwarz Engels and Argentinian Kobras. Victoria had her Standardpanzer X Schwarz Panther moving in the front of the Formation. Infantry were placed by the German Tanks and APCs. Moving at a steady speed of 40km/hour, the Panthers and their escorts began making their way to the town of Gim, despite the losses, they were going to avenge them, none the less.

The Helicopters soon moved further to scout the area. "This is Fafnir 1-1, elven refugee are coming, five kilometers."

"Elven refugees...this late?" Victoria hardened her gaze.

"They were most likely uninformed due to their reclusive nature, I bet the enemy is coming closer than expected."

"...All vehicles begin movement to sixty an hour." The vehicles soon sped up to sixty as the Argentinian Leopards were able to follow despite their age.

They need to make sure no one else dies in this conflict.

Anybody they can save.

Shall and will be saved.

* * *

"Hah… hah… hah…"

About 20 kilometers east of Gim, there was a small, nameless, reclusive elven village. Because they did not interact much with outsiders, news about the Gim massacre arrived there late. The villagers did evacuate, but there weren't any Qua Toine soldiers in the area, so it was a harrowing journey to escape from Rowlia's watch. Currently, they were about 10 kilometers east of the village.

Short, green grasslands unfolded before them, with birds singing and wild cows eating the delicious grass. It was a very peaceful scene. This area would be easy to traverse because it was flat and there were no obstacles, but it would also be easy to find and chase after them for the same reasons. To the 200 evacuees, they would be taking a huge risk to cross these grasslands.

A boy pulled on his sister's hand as they kept going east. The children's mother had died early of illness, and they were living with their father. However, because of the danger of a Rowlian invasion, their father, who was part of the first reserve forces, was called in to serve the army.

"Hey, Parun. You're the older brother, so take care of Asha, okay?"

The father smiled as he entrusted everything to his son and left their home.

The evacuees were not gaining any speed. The children were put in the back to keep watch; only 10 remained after the draft.

25 more kilometers to go. Only 25 kilometers until they reached the frontline Qua Toine military base…

Suddenly, there was a cry from the rear of the group.

"Rowlian horsemen!"

The boy looked back to see a hundred Rowlian cavalry about three kilometers behind them, quickly closing in on the group of escapees. Soldiers from the Kingdom of Rowlia, with orders to slaughter all demihumans, were coming for them. The villagers began to scream as they ran, but there was no way they could outrun horses, and the army slowly gained on them.

* * *

Red-Eyed Jove, captain of the Hawk Knight's 15th cavalry regiment, a Rowlian knight order, licked his lips at the prey in front of him.

"Well, look what we got here…!"

Around 200 women and children were making their way east through the grasslands. They were about 3 kilometers away, but the land was flat and wide with no obstructions, so they were in plain sight.

Gim was a really good time. He got to torture people and go wild, doing whatever he wanted with the blessings of his superiors. It was the best! He remembered the cat demi family in Gim.

The parents begged him desperately, "don't kill us!", so of course he killed them, then fucked their daughter in front of their corpses, though then he realized he didn't need to kill them first. The cat girl had screamed and cried endlessly; he had really gotten off on that. Red-Eyed Jove felt those dark, euphoric emotions rising within him again as he eyed his new prey.

The Hawk Knights were comprised of elites from the eastern Rowlian vassal states. They were revered as great warriors. Within their ranks, the 15th cavalry was said to be a collection of "undesirables." They were basically former bandits and pirates, from back when Rowlia was still conquering their smaller neighbors, who were bestowed peerage to become nobles. Their captain, Red-Eyed Jove, had a particularly cruel personality, known to kill any subordinates he didn't like and later reporting that they had died in the battlefield.

"All right then… time to hunt! Massacre those demis! CHARGE!"

"Hyahah~!"

The 15th cavalry yelled out a strange rallying cry, then galloped off in pursuit of the elves.

* * *

Parun clutched Asha's hand as they ran.

"It'll be fine, Big Brother will protect you! Don't worry!"

"Yeah…"

'Run, our lives are at stake. I'm scared! I'm terrified!'

His village was being pursued by a group of demons. Did they do something wrong? Was no god going to save them? There had to be something he could do! There had to be something…. At least, he had to protect Asha…

A memory rose unbidden into Parun's mind. While wrapped in Mom's warmth and love, she used to tell this story.

Long ago, when "countries" did not yet exist, in the age of elves warring with demons, the demons tried to destroy the Sacred Forest where the elves' god lived. Many elves were killed, and their warriors lost in battle. The God of Green, the elves' creator, prayed to the supreme God of the Sun.

In answer to the God of Green's prayers, the God of the Sun sent emissaries into the world. These emissaries, on divine flying ships and steel ground dragons, using sorcery that called down thunder and burned the land, incinerated the demons. With their main forces demolished, the demons withdrew from the Sacred Forest.

To repay them for driving back the demons, the elves offered the emissaries treasures of gold and silver. However, they simply boarded the divine ships and left without accepting them. The elves were saved, and they were able to live in peace in this world. Of the numerous flying ships, one of them broke down and was left behind. That ship was preserved with magic and stored in Qua Toine, in a sacred shrine on hallowed land within the Reen Noa Forest.

His mother had said that this story actually happened. So Parun prayed as he ran.

'God! Please, God! God of the Sun! If you're really there, please, help us! Even if you need my life to do it, please, save my sister!'

"God, please, protect us from the evil Rowlians, who want to kill us all!"

…but nothing happened.

Rowlia's soldiers closed in. He could now hear their voices. There was nowhere to hide in this field; they weren't going to make it. Now, they had to take a stand, or be slaughtered… but the only weapons they had were bows for hunting beasts and farming tools.

Some of the villagers fell to their knees in despair. They were only 500 meters away. Everyone had given up. Parun yelled to the heavens.

"Pleeeeeaaase! God! HEEEEELP UUUUUSSSSSS!"

And above the boy, a light soared past. And by the explosion that occurred, a new and neutral voice came along.

_"Engaging enemy. Light em up, boys."_ And from afar, multiple flying ships, some were dragons with their eyes trained to the front, on their mouth were devices of unknown origin. They all blew light and death occurred.

* * *

The lowbreeds were not even 500 meters away. Their faces were stricken with fear as they desperately tried to escape. He unsheathed his sword in preparation for the slaughterfest. It was Gim all over again, with nice women mixed in with the crowd also running for their lives. As he imagined the tragedy that would soon occur, Jove's face had a disgusting, distorted grin plastered across it.

"GET 'EEEEM!"

"RAAAAAAH!"

The cavalry regiment yelled out an aggressive cheer as they urged their horses to chase after the elves, kicking up a huge amount of dust and dirt.

"Captain, there's some kind of light in the sky coming at us!" the regiment's lookout abruptly shouted as he pointed into the air.

Jove looked up. "Wh… at… the hell is that?!"

A spear of light was flying right at them. He instinctively felt danger as soon as he laid eyes on it. It was coming fast!

"DODGE, HURRY!"

The entire 15th cavalry moved to the side.

* * *

Parun thought he was dreaming.

He had prayed to the god and, above him in the sky, a spear of light came flying down.

The light burst.

!?

Immediately, a thunderous roar assaulted his ears. Numerous of them.

!

Smoke billowed out as though erupting from the earth itself, quickly engulfing the Rowlian soldiers. Then, more spears of light came down without fail and without delay.

Lights flared, and more thunder boomed. Light rained continuously on the ground, setting the ground on fire.

"Ro… Rowlian forces have been reduced by a half!" someone yelled as they all watched in disbelief.

The horrified Rowlian soldiers began to retreat, but the rain of light chased after them. When the lights hit a soldier, they were blown into pieces along with their horse. All of the soldiers chasing the elves had been eliminated.

Then, from the skies to the east, numerous flying ships came into view. They made a sound like hundreds of people chopping wood at the same time.

They flew over the villagers' heads, the ships making that terrible noise and capable of setting the land on fire with their sorcery.

Parun looked up at them. He couldn't take his eyes off the peculiar symbol on the flying ships. A black cross with white borders except on the top, left, right and bottom.

Many were left shocked as they had never heard of such symbol, but those flying ships were something related to those of the Sun's Emissaries.

Eventually, a large number of flying ships landed in front of the villagers. From inside of them, strange people wearing green clothing came out.

**"Is anyone injured?"**

A leader-like individual put a round box to his face and asked in a loud, inhuman voice.

The villagers, scared out of their wits, were unable to reply. These were people who had the power to completely wipe out the Rowlian cavalry in the blink of an eye. Perhaps injured people could not be used for labor and would instead be sacrificed in order to cast that destructive magic?

Parun stepped forward.

"Thank you for saving us. Who are you people?"

"We? We're the Großer Deutsche Reich's Airborner troops. For now, please stay calm." As they said that, roars and growls could be heard as Iron Dragons of sorts came rushing by.

They passed the villagers who had been even more spooked as a people came out of their heads.

"Ah great, you spooked them." A soldier spoke with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Shut it. Have an evac come and get them to safety. We're going to keep our offensive." A woman spoke out before disappearing back into the beast's head.

The beasts soon began movement as soldiers sat by their back, holding strange staves like those who rescued them.

Who were they?

Were they possibly linked to the Sun's Emissaries?

* * *

**Großer Deutsche Reich**

**War Plan Room**

"Give me specifics. I need something to get my hands on to comprehend the situation." Adler spoke as officers walked through the room.

"Sir, this is the current situation we are in." An officer came by and turned on the table's projection function. The table soon revealed the map of Rowlia with tags of Group Rommel, Lopez and Werner.

"Finally. Fucking hell."

"Rommel and Lopez had begun movement. Two Panzer Divisions are spearheading, a Schwarz Adler had been deployed, enemy forces, reported to be a cavalry regiment of around a hundred had been destroyed."

"A hundred?"

"Yessir. Around possibly a hundred."

"...Damn, they lost many of their own men in one small encounter huh?"

"Herr Adler, I've got a few messages from the Schwarz Adler. Displaying them on the Projection Table." A new officer quickly opened the message reader function.

"Let us see." Adler spoke seriously. The Table had shown them that the Rowlians were engaged in a mere curbstomp against the Germans and Argentinians. "...Interesting. Truly, they are only primitives and no-brainers at that." The shot taken was obviously from above, the town had been set ablaze with no signs of the same to the grasslands where the attackers were.

* * *

**Blitzkrieg Offensive**

**Battle for Gim**

The Battle started as Germans and Argentinians had quickly gained Air Superiority as Escort Fighters, which were Me155G Post War Era Aircrafts for High Altitudes were quickly reactivated with the lack of an Airfield to field Jet Fighters.

The fields that were makeshift however were able to field Argentinian Me155Gs, a fortunate thing with all the Fighters being Jets and in need of proper runways.

A Program named the **Emergency Reactivation Program **had spread across the Alliance. Every seaworthy ship and every planes, propeller, jet or rocket were to be reactivated for service.

Including Bismarck, Tirpitz, Gneisnau, Aviation Battlecruiser Scharnhorst, Admiral Hipper, Admiral Scheer, the Yamato, the Nagato. Any seaworthies were quickly reactivated as Yamato and Musashi were both already setting sail, activation of propeller fighters were kickstarted to produce more of them, with the fact that most dragons were only able to reach a speed of mostly 230km/hour.

The BV155B had a speed of 420 till 690km/hour. One of the oldest World War Two fighter, the Bf109 had a speed of 520 till 616km/hour.

That was how far superior the Alliance was. Even with old technology, they still had the advantage.

The Battle for Gim was a rather one-sider one. With the sudden offensive of unknown men and unknown beasts. Each forces had five thousand men each, but one is getting their ass handed.

The Germans and Argentinians had quickly began their firebombing on Gim. The town had been set aflames, mortars fired incendiary with towed artillery firing off their high explosive shells. Their range was far more superior than the Rowlians', the Me155Gs quickly diced the Rowlian Dragon Knights, MG151s spat their 20mm rounds and cut through the dragon hide like knife through butter.

Let's scratch that. It was more of a flaming knife slicing the butter with so much ease that the plate also got sliced. Or a battle axe through butter. You get the point.

The rounds overpenetrate when they came into contact. The dragons fell upon the rounds' impact. The garrison of Gim began to falter as the Germans and Argentinians fired gas rounds and set up gas masks if the enemy had wind wizards that can blow the gas over to them.

But either way, the wing of once seventy five dragons were demolished by AA fire and aircrafts. The tanks soon rolled to town to find dead soldiers, faces filled with chemical burns as the remaining survivors were choking to death.

"Execute them on spot. We don't need war criminals." The crimes were obviously indicated by the raped victims who had their bodies severely messed up. "Bury the dead. Bless their grave. We're going to move up. And do burn the corpses of these filth." Victoria had been no more than less merciful, unlike her grandfather.

Many of the soldiers who lived were taken to a spot, the General, Adem was quickly brought as he was soon matched up with the General who was reported to be the perpetrator. With camera recordings from the German Panzers, the recording of the Germans cutting the scums' limbs loose, slow bleedings and basically torturing continued as they soon perished in a few hours.

Adem had been violated in any human rights possible, having his fingers and toes cut off one by one with glass nonetheless, then his fingerless hands, toeless feet, he was soon skinned from the limbs. His unskinned limbs were soon cut off as stumps before the soldiers burnt those stumps to stop the bleeding, inflicting burns on the man 'accidentally' on his face, his cheeks, his masculinity, some of the soldiers cringed, while the torturers didn't even stop.

General Adem, one of the cruelest men alive in this world had been upped by the torturers of Punisher Squad of the German Divisions, they were not normally used, they consisted of basically former criminals who were reformed in the military, armed with nothing, but knives and often guarded to not cause mayhem in the frontlines. Back on track, the General had been mutilated, but very much alive as he was brought in, bleeding, eyes being burnt from cigarettes, his body a pincushion, limbs being used to feed vultures and his hair burnt directly from the scalp with a torch lighter used to bond plates of steel together. He was dehumanized and he was being tortured to the most suffering extent.

He was not killed.

That would be just too merciful for even this scum.

Furthermore, the Battle of Gim was no less a five thousand to a void ratio. It was still a 5000+ : 1 casualty. No one had died on the German and Argentinian side.

The slaughter had been recorded as Qua-Toine troops had been ordered by the Axis to garrison Gim.

News had spread like wildfire.

* * *

**Slaughter of Gim**

**Axis' Slaughter against Rowlian Troops**

News Headlines had made it through as around five thousand Rowlians had been utterly decimated by the Axis Forces with no casualty on their side.

"Unbelievable." Was the common expression in responding to the news. There were not many survivors with only one or two being taken prisoner after their innocence had been proven.

The prisoners had been taken into a POW camp by the Axis' Base. Purposes said that they were being interrogated for information.

But many were unsure of it.

How did they not lose a soldier against that many troops?

* * *

**Excerpt from Interrogation on a Rowlian Soldier**

_"I knew that the fact that I was being led by General Adem would mean that we would see the most horrifying of all things when we finished the battle. But...I did not expect that they would just let a madman rape, loot and do things like this."_

"Continue please."

_"R-Right. What am I supposed to talk about again? I apologize…"_

"That's alright. The Battle of Gim from your perspective, I wish to know what your opinion is."

_"The Battle of Gim...Yes yes, oh God, that horrific slaughter…" _The Rowlian soldier began to have his head to hurt. A pause came in as the soldier soon spoke. _"I apologize. It's just so...traumatizing."_

"That's alright. Continue on."

_"...Right, the Battle of Gim was no more than a slaughter for us. A counteract for our horrific acts. A power to balance what we have done."_

"Interesting. Continue please."

_"It was nothing short of explosions, fire and oh God, that smog. That thick green smog that killed all of my comrades." _He was indicating the poison gas used to kill the soldiers of Rowlia in the Battle.

"...What is your opinion about the Axis Volunteer Force?"

_"The Axis...I thought they bluffed about having many nations in their alliance and were weak compared to us. But...I never knew they possess something...this horrifying. But...they treated me and my colleague as guests, while we get glares and threats, the treatment was...unexpected. Is this how every military is in the Alliance?"_

"I won't say all, but I can say most."

* * *

"So today we've taken back Gim from the Rowlians, our forces are reorganizing for another Offensive." Field Marshal von Richtenstoß had spoken to the Axis' Head of Security who was placed in command to oversee the Offensive.

"If intelligence is correct. The Rowlians had focused exactly four hundred thousand troops on our front. But with us, they have began to falter and sent some more of their garrison troops to the Qua-Toine Front." General Seydlitz von Böhmen quickly spoke up.

"How is the Naval Invasion?"

"The Naval Invasion…"

"Well…"

"...They got bored after the invasion with not much communications going after the storm and satellite problens and quickly took over some of the major ports nearby." Seydlitz answered.

"...Did they?"

"Ja, I think they just updated it." The man soon zoomed into the port, the three port cities had been colored in German Black.

"...Scheiße."

"Werner's the new Ghost Division Leader it seems."

* * *

**German Naval Invasion of Dun-Haan**

The Rowlian Port of Dun-Haan had been miserable as their navy had been decimated by the new emerging alliance's country, Germany as the Argentinians called them. The battle against 49 ships as they reported ended with 4,399 ships sunk and 350 wyverns slaughtered.

That was when a whistle came through to the Port as they soon saw small figures as they soon became larger and larger overtime.

That was when they saw Wyverns of Iron, firing arrows of light as they soon flew towards the Port before taking interest on the military installations on the Port.

They exploded.

In just a few minutes.

Without warning beforehand.

The Port was under attack.

Islands came into view as they soon blew smoke.

An explosion?

Explosions happened on those island.

And they soon happened by the city as the great buildings of Rowlia were instantly demolished out of existence.

The attack had been so sudden.

No one had been willing to attack at daytime.

Who would?

That would throw away their cover.

Apparently they were wrong, they were not expecting an attack and was expecting a night assault. Thus.

All soldiers weren't prepared.

Ships began to close in, colored in grey. Made of steel. They stopped by the waters, the front opened as if it was a gate.

And steel beasts came out.

They went into the water.

And _floated._

They didn't sink by their weight. They kept afloat before they landed on the beach. A similar gate opened and men poured out. The soldiers quickly began to swarm the beaches, the citizens were quickly panicked and began to flee.

The soldiers began their attack as the Rowlian soldiers were quickly killed by bolts of light. None stood a chance.

They all fell dead.

Soldiers quickly took the fortifications with little to no resistance.

Men were killed in attempts to push the invaders away.

They weren't enough.

Or there wasn't a chance even with numbers.

The takeover of Dun-Haan was quick and effective. Citizens were given choices.

Fight back and be detained or killed.

Or they willingly move to the civilian zone and as non-combatants be willing to cooperate.

They chose the latter.

They were citizens, proud of their country, but they know what happens when they fight back. Werner quickly established the zone by eight blocks, including having a POW camp outside the zone. Fences were placed to keep the people in and everything else out.

He had the most trusted staff to run the block, running resources of basically raw ingredients and some cooked to the zone for food.

The most innocent of soldiers to guard and the most violent as the supervisor. The thing is that the Wehrmacht was not filled with rapists, but rather rational headed men.

Some were extremely violent in terms of combat, thus that caused many to earn the term 'Blood Hounds', a term for blood thirsty soldiers who upheld order.

The term for innocent soldiers were mostly 'Hirten', as in German Shepherds who round the sheep by only barking and not much by biting.

Expeditionary Force Werner or EFW for short had quickly reorganized themselves before they began to capture the Port Cities of See-Laun and Aut-Mii, weird names, but none expected less.

New world. New names. Strange shit.

No wonder.

The Germans' Meer Preußen Panthers and the Sdkfz 294s began their movement with Meer Engels and Fafnirs backing them up, they had no communications, but they had the manpower to take the other two Port Cities without much effort. Soldiers of the Rowlian Army were jokes as they were cut down by constant gunfire of 5.56mm and 7.92mm.

The takeover lasted for five hours, they had easily taken over three Port Cities with not much resistance.

* * *

…

"First of all, that was fast. I was not expecting that." Adler commented with amusement. "Do we have other news?"

"Argentina has sent five Divisions to aid them. Three as Garrisons and two for Reinforcements." Richtenstoß added as he pointed at five Argentinian divisions out at sea.

"Estimated arrival at four hours. The Capital of Jin-Haag is within our reach. We can order the Carrier Group to send Aircrafts and bomb their Capital."

"Bombing their Capital, a sound plan, General Seydlitz. Contact them at once." The War Plan members soon got busy as the Carriers were soon beginning to prepare.

* * *

"Sir, we have received orders."

"Read them."

"New sortie missiob. Bombing the Capital of Rowlia, giving direct support to Ground Forces if needed. Have the Hindenburg fire off its missiles as a beginning assault."

"...Sortie the 2nd Strike Wing and 5th Strike Wing." The Carrier Group soon began to sortie their Horneisse and their Meermöwe aircrafts, the Super Missile Dreadnought had quickly began to prepare their barrage of Strike Missiles.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"German Command has requested that we send Strategic Bombers to bomb Rowlia's Capital. They wish for 12 Bombers to participate."

"...Send them."

"Right away sir."

* * *

**Axis Capital Air Strike Force:**

**20 Me368 Horneisse**

**16 Ta495T Meermöwe**

**12 Argentinian He515 Brynhildr**

* * *

**Kingdom of Rowlia, royal capital Jin Haag, Castle Hark**

He had spent over 6 years building up support and accepting humiliating demands in order to feign obedience, but he was finally able to assemble and train a polished, unyielding army capable of uniting the entire continent of Rodenius. He invested nearly all of Rowlia's possessions and national power, putting his country in debt for decades, to create this legion. To deal with any possible outliers, he raised the power of his military to unthinkable heights; it was like crossing a stone bridge then destroying it, the level of their military strength was supposed to be insurmountable. They should have trampled over everything.

But then, these 'Argentina' and 'Germany' countries with their nonsensical combat power joined the war and came out nearly untouched. At first, they had sent messengers, offering to make diplomatic ties. He should have treated them more politely and researched their countries more. "They were some barbarian countries because they didn't have wyverns?" Rubbish. They were a country that didn't need wyverns because they were so advanced.

He had lost most of his army. His naval fleet too when they left to attack the Qua-Toine fleet, destroyed into ashes by the German Fleet, his Ports taken by force. His country suffered catastrophic losses, but he couldn't even confirm a single death on the Axis side. What a staggering kill/death ratio; if he had fought with one of the major civilizations' superpowers, it wouldn't have turned out this lopsided.

He should have been more careful from the start. But, regardless of how devastated he felt, he had no time for regrets. The enemy had already come here. They were in the skies of the capital, their iron wyverns screeched as glass shattered upon their wake. His wyverns were already all dead. There was nothing else he could do…

And death came for the city.

The Iron Wyverns sent objects of iron that exploded upon contact. Arrows of light laid waste to the city of Jin-Haag.

'Stop it.'

Screams of his people began.

'No, stop it. Please. You came for me! ME! Stop it! STOP IT!' The city was soon turned to a wasteland as the King fell to the ground. Powerless.

Absolutely powerless to stop the calamity.

This was what his ambitions had become.

This was what his greed brought him.

This was the result of his campaign.

Nothing. But death of his own people.

'What have I done?'

Afterwards, Rowlia had declared Total Capitulation.

After only a few weeks or less, Rowlia had been brought down.

* * *

**Interlude**

As soon as The Kingdom of Rowlia declared their capitulation after the Bombing of Jin-Haag, the Germans had sent their envoys via the KMS Prinz Eugen Panzerschiffe and the KMS Munich Light Cruiser. The Treaty of Jin-Haag was soon signed by the King of Rowlia, Hark Rowlia the 34th, Rowlia will be placed under the rule of German General, Victoria Rommel, Rowlia be turned into a Reichskommissariat of Germany.

Nobles were stripped off their titles. Their wealth given to Victoria who quickly began a campaign to reconstruct Rowlia, the capital of Jin-Haag was renamed to Neue Berlin. The whole country was renamed Reichskommissariat Neue Deutschland.

Military traditions were quickly replaced by Prussian traditions, the Germans had quickly integrated interwar guns such as the MG34, Karabiner 98 Kurz, MP40 and the Luger P08 they had in stock.

The Rowlians were soon renamed to Germanics, not as Germans, but Germanics.

This world might be ripe for the taking, but they shall act as protectors rather than conquerors.

Japan had begun their own campaign in the East, favoring some smaller nations with herbs in exchange for others.

Italy had been eager to reestablish the New Italian Empire with some degree of colonization outside of Europe, Africa and Central America.

Other countries like Spain, Siam, Argentina, Venezuela, New Ottoman Empire, Free India and others had similar thoughts. But not as ambitious as the three majors.

Free India had reclaimed itself as the Republic of Aryavarta. Their military had grown a bit and was petitioned as one of the Secondaries.

The Secondaries included Argentina, Venezuela and the New Ottoman Empire, who had been really idle in many things.

But their military had been progressing for a while which was a good thing for them. They had tanks that were on par with the early Standard Panzer VI, the Neuer Panther.

Qua-Toine had decided to also give some control to the Germans which enabled them to integrate more products while no one will be recruited for the German Wehrmacht, but for the RSS.

The Quirans had also opted to join by being a Satellite meaning they would be looked over by the Germans.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire/The Eight Empire Information Bureau**

The row of electronic receivers beeped relentlessly. One could easily mistake them for emitting Morse code, but the pattern was actually different.

"Your Excellency, we have just received an update from a local informant to append to our information on Rodenius," reported a man in a sharp, glittering black suit.

"In brief?"

"Yes sir! Due to the intervention of Germany and Argentina from the Alliance of the Greater Axis, Rowlia's invasion of Qua-Toine and Quira failed. The Rowlian royal family was deposed off and the country has apparently shifted to a form of an integrated puppet."

"What?!"

The man being addressed as "Your Excellency" raised his eyebrows. He had always been satisfied with the report summaries, so he left all the work to his retainers and simply took responsibility himself if anything went wrong.

"Based on our predictions, the Kingdom of Rowlia should have overwhelmed and gained control over the entire continent of Rodenius, but… I've never heard of this 'Germany' or this 'Argentina' country… what do we know about them?"

"After Germany joined in, the state of war changed completely. Rowlia's grand fleet of forty-four hundred ships was unilaterally defeated by Germany's escort fleet. On the ground, Rowlia's forces were routed without even scratching Germany's.

"Furthermore, after analyzing eyewitness reports from Rowlia's capital Jin-Haag, Japan's military includes an estimated 20,000-ton heavy cruiser and a 9,000-ton light cruiser. There were also reports of an aircraft carrier. The heavy cruiser was seen equipped with a 203 millimeter cannon, eight could be confirmed on the ship with the light cruiser carrying eight 150 millimeter cannons. The carrier was transporting rotary-wing aircraft."

"Were any fixed-wing aircraft spotted?"

"There were no reports of any fixed-wing aircraft, sir."

"203 millimeters, huh? Their naval technology seems to have developed somewhat strangely. I guess it's been sufficient for the enemies they've faced so far. We ourselves are still developing rotary-wing aircraft, so they've got us beat in that corner. But, based on their ships' armaments, and considering the way their military operates, it seems like they came from a rather peaceful world.

"Compared to the technology in this world, they appear to have developed in isolation. Rather than that, I'm guessing they were also sent to this world, like we were… However, with only 203mm and 150mm cannoned warships, and using eight at that, we need not fear them. They might get in our way a bit, but they won't be much of a hindrance to our larger goals."

The man lost interest in the topic.

"That reminds me, what's going on with the Leifor fleet?"

"The national oversight army has already finished resupplying. They should be fit for combat soon, but the admiral is being whimsical and doesn't want to use an aircraft carrier against barbarians, so he's only sending a single dreadnought."

"In this world, one dreadnought is enough to become a legend."

* * *

**Mu continent, western sea**

**Second Civilization superpower, Leifor**

The 43 ships in the Leiforian fleet sailed west. The Eighth Empire, an emerging country that appeared out of nowhere, conquered and assimilated the surrounding primitive countries, then declared war on the entire Second Civilization. They were written off as just some country of barbarians, but they then invaded the Kingdom of Paganda, a small island country under Leifor's protection, which provoked the ire of the Leiforian emperor.

The emperor deployed a fleet including a dragon carrier and a 100-gun ship-of-the-line and ordered them to destroy the enemy fleet docked in Paganda. The Leiforian fleet raised their sails and used the magic tool Tears of the Wind God to accelerate to an unbelievable speed of 12 knots ("unbelievable" in this world) towards the south.

"General! Our dragon rider scouts report that they have spotted the enemy fleet!"

The wyvern lords, sent from the dragon carrier to scout, used magic to report back.

"There's only one enemy ship, but… it's over three hundred meters long, and it's fitted with gigantic cannons!"

General Bal wrinkled his brow. "Leave three escorts with us; send the rest of the dragon riders to attack! All ships, set course for the enemy ship!"

"Yes sir!"

Pushing aside the waves, the fleet changed course for the enemy's ship. The fleet's movements were very coordinated, a testament to its discipline. Wyvern lords were launched from the dragon carrier into the blue sky. They flew beautifully, in formation, heading west.

The Gra Valkas national oversight army's super-dreadnought, the Grade Atlastar, was slowly moving east. Its enormous body carved through the water, nearly splitting the ocean, as it trudged along. 46cm cannons were installed coaxially in three places, and the 9 guns shined proudly, as if aiming at the horizon. It was a solemn ship, with the bridge rising like a castle from the center of the ship. There were 3 high-angle guns pointed at the sky like hedgehog spines. They fired shells with proximity fuzes, recently developed by Gra Valkas. These shells emitted radar waves and would explode automatically when anything reflected those waves back, dealing damage with shrapnel.

Until a few years ago, the empire also used timed fuzes, but, with the introduction of the proximity fuze, the accuracy of their shells jumped up by a factor of 20. The 46cm main guns also began using targeting radars, which further improved their accuracy on top of their world-class firepower.

The Grade Atlastar's captain, Rockstar, gazed out at the sea.

"Captain, we've detected something on radar. There are numerous flying objects approaching, from the Leiforian fleet."

The report came from one of the radio operators: they were a type of dragon known as "wyverns." When they had destroyed the royal guard's dragon rider squadron, it was their first time fighting against wyverns, but their own fighter squadron suffered no losses and shot down every enemy. The wyverns couldn't even scratch the empire's Antares fighters.

The Antares-type fighter plane had adopted an advanced low wing from the biplane and used a reliable 1,000 horsepower engine. Like sharpening a sword, they obsessively iterated on a lightweight design and, as a result, created an aircraft that could achieve speeds of 550 km/h while boasting the best maneuvering capabilities in the world (at least, in their previous world). Equipped with a high-power 20mm machine gun in addition to a reliable 7.7mm machine gun, its offensive capabilities were nearly perfect.

In comparison, Paganda's wyverns could only fly at about 230 km/h. They could shoot fireballs from their mouths, but only one at a time. It was such a slow attack that could be avoided by simply changing directions a bit. To the highly-refined empire, the fireballs felt like they were barely moving. In conclusion, there was no way a wyvern could ever defeat an imperial fighter plane.

"Their current speed is three hundred and fifty kilometers per hour."

The radio operator reported in again. Compared to Paganda's wyverns, these were much faster. Well, in this world of barbarians and their so-called "superpower" countries, the only way to improve was to breed a better species.

"They'll be visible in about eight minutes."

The enemy's ships weren't shooting or bombing them at all. But they also didn't have any air support, either. They had anti-aircraft guns and proximity fuze weapons, but they still felt somewhat worried.

"We'll be able to see them soon."

From the sky to the east, they saw numerous black dots. Because they were too slow, they didn't really get much bigger over time.

"Prepare for anti-air combat!"

The dreadnought's operations shifted into full battle mode.

"Captain, should we use the standard anti-aircraft shells first?"

The standard anti-aircraft shells had timed fuzes and were fired from the 46cm gun, but they now also had new proximity fuze shells that were distributed for testing purposes. These shells couldn't be used in short-range combat, so they had to be used at the start of combat, when their targets were still at long range. The enemies were about 30 km away, and, considering their relative speed, they would want to use them soon if at all.

"All right then… prepare to fire main guns. Number one and two guns, load standard anti-air shells, coordinated fire. Evacuate all crew currently above deck."

After the crew evacuated, the main guns began to move. The front 2 guns (of 6 total) slowly angled upwards, to point into the sky. The process felt very solemn…

"Firing preparations are complete."

The target's relative distance was roughly calculated using laser sights.

"Fire!"

All six guns fired at the same time.

BOOM—-

The air shook.

* * *

**Leifor army, dragon carrier, mobile troops, attack squadron, size: 40**

They were heading to attack the enemy's giant ship. They flew in a tight formation minimizing dead space in order to mitigate potential enemy attacks. There were two groups of twenty; one group flew at standard altitude, the other group flew above the rear of the first group.

"…?!"

Someone noticed something strange. There were a bunch of black dots in the sky.

(What are those?)

An explosion, a loud noise—

In a flash, twenty densely-packed riders received direct hits from the six fuze shells shot by the 46cm guns. Unbelievably large flowers of fire blossomed in the air. The forward squadron had just been instantly annihilated. The rear squadron milled about in confusion.

"EVERYONE, SPREAD OUT!"

Against an opponent capable of explosion magic of this potency, it was suicidal to remain grouped up. Before them, the giant ship was now in visible range. It was gigantic! And it had no sails!

"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

True to their reputation as elites of the powerful Leifor army, the wyvern lord squadron quickly shook off their fear and dove right at the Grade Atlastar.

"There's… too much!"

It was like rain; a rain of light. Within the rain of light, they tried to keep pushing forward towards the enemy ship. One rider was shot down, then another. Whoever the rain of light hit died, but apparently even if they just got too close, they would also be killed… These conditions were way too harsh!

10 minutes later, there was no longer anything flying in the sky.

"Co… communications have been interrupted. The dragon rider squadron… has been wiped out."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" bellowed General Bal at the operator's words. "To those damn uncivilized barbarians…? They brazenly brought only a single ship to face the illustrious Leiforian fleet, yet our riders were defeated?! This cannot stand! Our ship-of-the-line will eat them alive!"

* * *

"The entire Leiforian fleet will soon be within firing range," reported the radio operator.

"Hmm… they may be within acceptable firing range, but our accuracy will still be quite poor… The range for shelling was… about two kilometers for non-flying targets according to the documentation, I believe. Does that sound right?"

"Yes, that's right. However, while the shells are indeed powerful, they must properly explode to reach the ideal power level. Also, they aren't like cannonballs, I guess they explode differently from gunpowder, but I'm not really clear how it works. The explosions are on par with black gunpowder, though."

"…They're all a hundred years behind our civilization, yet they're the ones calling us 'barbarians' instead… What pathetic leadership. When they're almost within firing range, say about five kilometers away, show them our broadside. Command will coordinate targeting to avoid overlapping. Main and secondary guns, use radar targeting."

The orders went out.

The 43 ships in the Leiforian fleet under General Bal's command had their sails filled with wind generated by Tears of the Wind God. They were quickly closing in on Gra Valkas's dreadnought, the Grade Atlastar. Based on the wyvern lord squadron's last-known position, they were able to infer the location of the ship and headed in that direction.

* * *

"We should be able to see the enemy ship soon."

Bal opened his eyes wide and scoured the horizon.

"! I see it!"

?! It was much closer than they had calculated based on the location information they had. The ship was also so big that his sense of perspective began warping. However, the Leiforian fleet had been undefeated for over 300 years, with a 100-gun ship-of-the-line in command of 43 other ships; no matter how big the enemy's ship was, they were helpless with only one ship.

The entire fleet continued forward, side by side, forming a line as they charged the giant ship.

"What hit our elite riders were probably cannon shells enchanted with explosive magic. Let's get a taste of that for ourselves!"

The fleet, sails billowing, surged forward. They were about six kilometers from the Grade Atlastar. The enemy ship began to turn, showing its belly to the fleet, as it were. They could see three giant turrets on the ship; the aft and midship ones both turned to point at the fleet.

"It… it can't be… Are we in range all the way out here?"

Smoke began to rise from the enemy ship.

"Enemy fire!"

"We're too far away, it's a trick!"

Five giant, ridiculously tall columns of water sprouted in front of and behind the Leiforian fleet.

"W-What power… They're so accurate at this distance!"

Again, they saw smoke rise, this time from the secondary cannons. They loaded so quickly! Another two pillars of water jumped up right next to the ship-of-the-line.

"! Ship-of-the-line Gaofors was hit!"

The 80-gun ship-of-the-line Gaofors was hit by one of the three secondary cannon shots. The 15cm shell easily pierced the Gaofors's antimagic steel plating and, unluckily, burst within the ship's magazine.

BOOOOOOM.

The remains of the ship sent up trails of black smoke.

"The Gaofors has been sunk!"

"What?! …Those bastards! All ships, continue forward!"

Yet again, the enemy's main cannons fired. This time, three ships were hit. After the pillars of water had fallen back into the sea, two of the ships were simply gone.

"Ship-of-the-line Toronto has been sunk! …Sh-ship-of-the-line Leifor has also been sunk…"

!

Everyone was stunned. The ship-of-the-line Leifor, which inherited the name of the country, was the symbol of Leifor's invincibility. It was a 100-gun ship-of-the-line, it had the latest antimagic steel plating, and, at least within the country, it was boasted as the world's most powerful ship… And that ship easily sank to a single volley from the giant cannon on the barbarians' giant ship, when they weren't even within firing distance.

Sadly, reality did not allow them any time to despair. The cannons kept on firing. Stalwart sailors, strong ships with strong crews, without letting off even a single shot, were one-sidedly destroyed by the bombardment. Even though the Leiforian fleet used Tears of the Wind God, the enemy's giant ship was still much faster. It kept itself outside of their firing range! And ship by ship, the fleet was sinking beneath the waves.

"Dammit! Dammit all!"

Aboard the 100-gun ship-of-the-line flagship Holly, General Bal shook with fear. All other ships in the fleet had now been sunk. The enemy ship slowly turned in the water, and all its cannons spun around to aim at the Holly.

"…Raise the flag of surrender," he ordered.

They raised that flag on the Holly's mast, which symbolized the declaration to surrender in this world.

"Enemy ship approaching."

"Those bastards… Those bastards! When those barbarians get close enough, all cannons fire, sink that monstrosity to the bottom of the ocean!"

"B-But, to attack after declaring surrender… that would stain the honor of Leifor!" one of the ship's officers objected.

BANG—

"He was lost to the enemy's cannon fire… You understand, don't you?" asked General Bal as he approached the ship's captain. He had just shot the officer to death.

"What's wrong? There isn't a ship in the world that could withstand a full barrage from our cannons and remain afloat… And there's only one enemy ship. If no one rats, no one will know what we've done."

Bal looked at the approaching ship.

"Ready the cannons."

The idiots kept on coming closer. They stopped about 300 meters away. There was basically no way they could miss now.

"Fools… The price for destroying my fleet is high! FIIIIIRRRRRRE!"

From one side of the ship, 50 cannons fired at the same time. A navy's weapons were its men, and their methods of attack in this world were usually ballistae to draw enemies closer, fire arrows, and directly invading enemy ships. However, the prosperous superpower Leifor secretly built ships equipped to wholly destroy enemy ships. They would now use their hidden power on this monstrous enemy.

The giant ship took the cannonballs directly, and there was a huge explosion. With smoke pouring out of the cannons and plumes of smoke coming from the enemy ship where the cannonballs hit, all anyone could see was smoke.

"All cannons scored direct hits!"

"GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that, you bastards! That will teach you barbarians to mess with Leifor, hahahaha… hah?"

The smoke cleared up.

The enemy's… rotating turrets… leisurely… turned… and took aim at the Holly…

"Enemy ship is still active!" The radio operator screamed as everyone left began to panic.

"There was… absolutely… no effect? …Cursed monstrosity…"

The Grade Atlastar fired all nine of its 46cm guns simultaneously at close range, and the Leiforian fleet's last ship-of-the-line, the Holly, was erased from existence.

* * *

"…They fired at us after surrendering… So this is all a 'superpower' amounts to… I think a little punishment is in order. What is our remaining ammunition?"

"Each gun has about seventy shots, sir."

"I see… the enemy's capital sits on the ocean, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it should be about three hundred and fifty kilometers straight ahead…"

"They shall be punished by bombardment, then."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

The next evening, the capital of Leifor, Leiforia, was burned to ash after being bombarded by the dreadnought Grade Atlastar. The emperor perished, the remaining armies surrendered, and the Gra Valkas Empire annexed Leifor and began settling in their land. The Grade Atlastar, which sank the entire Leiforian fleet by itself and then burned the Leiforian capital to the ground, driving the entire country to capitulate, became feared as the world's largest, strongest ship, and turned into a legend.

It was an event that shook the world, but the Axis had an idea of who they were facing against.

* * *

"...Yuuto-san, this ship…" Emperor Mirai had been leisurely reading the common newspaper from around the world, having some information written by Outworlders were no strange thing.

"Ah, the Gra Valkas Empire. I might say they are truly similar to us in terms of technology in the war."

"Hnnn, that ship…"

!

"That...certainly looks like our Yamato!"

"...Then we have nothing to worry about." If there was something that the Axis knew.

It was the weakness of their own weapons.

Yamato might have been a massive step for Battleships.

But she was going obsolete with the manufacture of Missiles and Heavy Ordnance Bombs.

She herself with Musashi had been decommissioned when they were deemed too expensive to use in the olden days, now when they were reactivated. They also had went to a quick upgrading phase.

The engine was to be exchanged for a German 'Torque' Nuclear Engine. Making the ship far more lighter with more armor to be placed around it.

The carriers had been an expensive ship to be produced with wooden tops light carriers being reactivated. They can sortie their older variations of carrier fighters.

"Truly...this is something we need to oversee." Yuuto nodded at his Emperor.

* * *

Sdkfz 294 = Assault Amphibious Vehicle or the LVTP-7 of the US Army, or at least equivalent of it with a 25mm Main gun

Schwimm Standardpanzer IX Meer Preußen Panther = Amphibious Leopard 2A3 in essence

He515 Brynhildr = XB-70 Valkyrie

* * *

**New Puppets:**

**Germany;**

**Reichskommissariat Neue Deutschland**

**Reichsherrschaft Qua-Toine**

**Reichsherrschaft Quira**

* * *

**Emergency Reactivation Program:**

* * *

**Germany:**

**Ground Forces: All Standard Panzers reactivated, Half-Tracks reactivated, World War Two era guns(for newly puppeted outer-Terran territoty)**

**Air Force: Fw190, Ta152, Bv155, Me155, Ju87, Ju187, Hs129**

**Navy:**

**Battleships:**

**Bismarck(1958 retrofit, 380mm into 406mm)**

**Tirpitz(similar to Bismarck)**

**Karl de Groß(H-42 with 48cm cannons)**

**Großer Kürfurst(H-42 with 48cm cannons)**

**Weissenburg(H-42 with 48cm cannons)**

**Preußen(H-42 with 48cm cannons)**

**Carriers:**

**Graf Zeppelin**

**Graf Messerschmitt**

**Graf Strasser**

**Graf Focke**

**Graf Horten**

**Graf Heinkel**

**Battlecruisers:**

**Scharnhorst(Aviation Battlecruiser)**

**Gneisenau**

**Von der Tann(O-Class)**

**Derfflinger**

**Yorck**

**Friedrich**

**Heavy/Panzer Cruiser:**

**(Prinz Eugen scrapped to be made into KMS Prinz Eugen(1989)**

**Deutschland(Deutschland Class)**

**Admiral Graf Spee**

**Admiral Scheer**

**Admiral Hipper(Admiral Hipper Class Panzerschiffe)**

**Blücher**

**Seydlitz**

**Lützow**

**Roon(P-Class Cruiser)**

**Irene**

**Prinzess Wilhelm**

**Augusta**

**Victoria Louise**

**Light Cruisers:**

**45 Light Cruisers**

* * *

**Japan:**

**Ground Forces:**

**Type 58 MBT, Type 70 and Type 85 tanks**

**Air Force: **

**A8M Rifuku**

**A9M Seiryuu**

**J6K Sinpu**

**N1K-J Shinden**

**Navy:**

**Battleships:**

**Nagato**

**Mutsu**

**Ise**

**Fusou**

**Yamashirou**

**Yamato**

**Musashi**

**Tajima(Kickstarted upgrade Tosa-class Battleship, 5 turrets turned to 3, each turret housed 3 cannons, 41cm turned into 356mm)**

**Tosa**

**Dewa**

**Iwashiro**

**Izumo(Kickstarted upgraded Kii-Class Battleship, 5 turrets into 3, housing 3 cannons, retaining the 41cm caliber)**

**Kii**

**Owari**

**Hitachi**

**Carriers:**

**Unryuu**

**Jūnyo**

**Hiryū**

**Soryū**

**Ryūjo**

**Zuihou**

**Shouhou**

**Battlecruisers:**

**Kongou**

**Hiei**

**Kirishima**

**Haruna**

**Amagi(Continued Amagi Class)**

**Tsurugi**

**Choukai**

**Hiuchi**

**Zāo(B-65 Battlecruiser)**

**Warusawa**

**Aino**

**Ontake**

**Heavy Cruisers:**

**Tone(Tone-Class Heavy Cruisers)**

**Chikuma**

**Ibuki(Ibuki-Class Heavy Cruisers)**

**Nantai**

**Utsugi**

**Asahi**

**Light Cruisers:**

**20 Light Cruisers reactivated**

* * *

**Italy:**

**Ground Force: **

**P42 Panthera(Italian take on the Panzer VI Panther, modernized and refurnished)**

**Progetto P50(Italian MBT replacing the P42 Panthera)**

**Progetto P78(Italian Leopard 1)**

**Air Force:**

**Caproni Vizzola F6**

**G.55 Centauro**

**Macchi C.205 Veltro**

**Reggiane Re.2005 Sagittario**

**Navy:**

**Battleships:**

**Littorio**

**Vittorio Veneto**

**Roma**

**Impero(New Impero-Class Battleship, Impero scrapped to build the newer Improved Impero Class)**

**Caesar**

**Nero**

**Romulus**

**Caligula**

**Carriers:**

**Aquila**

**Sparviero**

**Falco**

**Albanelle**

**Rondine**

**Albatro**

**Battlecruisers:**

**Principe Amedeo**

**Palestro**

**Caio Duilio**

**Enrico Dandolo**

**Italia**

**Lepanto**

**Heavy Cruisers:**

**Zara**

**Fiume**

**Pola**

**Gorizia**

**Bolzano**

**Garibaldi**

**Cadorna**

**Diaz**

**Light Cruisers:**

**20 Light Cruisers reactivated**

* * *

**Well, half the length from before. But with only basically curbstomps of the Military and stuff...**

**I expected nothing more, I still added the Gra Valkas Empire sequence since...**

**Might as well pat that word per chapter-JK. I just didn't want to make a separate Interlude of basically around 5k words. This was quick, since Germany would just curbstomp the shit out of the Rowlians.**

**What did you expect? Also Naming Conventions for the Axis Ships. Currently restricted to Germany, Japan and Italy.**

* * *

**Germany:**

**DD(Destroyers): Z(Number)[Traditional], AZ{Alfa Zerstörer}(Number)[After DD with Zs reached approximately 500 and began scrapping for newer models]**

**CL(Light Cruisers): Cities of the German Empire**

**CA(Heavy/Panzer Cruisers): Famous political figures, Navy Commanders**

**BC(Battlecruisers): Late 19th and Early 20th Century General and Marshal, now also including Mid-war 20th Century Generals and Marshals**

**BB(Battleships, Dreadnoughts, Super-Dreadnoughts): Famous and Important German Political Figures and Generals**

**CV(Aircraft Carriers): Late Zeppelin Commanders, Ace Pilots and Aviation Pioneers**

**SS(Submarines): NU(Neue-U-Boots)-[Numbers]**

* * *

**Japan:**

**DD(Destroyers): Rain, Tide, Wind, Moon, Season, Plants, Clouds**

**CL(Light Cruisers): Rivers**

**CA(Heavy Cruisers): Mountains**

**BC(Battlecruisers): Mountains**

**BB(Battleships, Dreadnoughts, Super-Dreadnoughts): Japanese Prefectures, Japanese Provinces, Alternate Names**

**CV(Aircraft Carriers, Converted): Mountains, Provinces(Exclusive to Converted BBs or CAs), Legendary Creatures and Famous People**

**SS(Submarines): I-[Numbers]**

* * *

**Italy:**

**DD(Destroyers): Wind, Season, Moon, Rain, Tide**

**CL(Light Cruisers): Historical Figures**

**CA(Heavy Cruisers): Port Cities**

**BC(Battlecruisers): Late Generals, other names of Italy**

**BB(Battleships, Dreadnoughts, Super-Dreadnoughts): Famous Historical, Political and Military Figures**

**CV(Aircraft Carriers): Birds**

**SS(Submarines): Greek Symbols, Fictional and Mythical Figures and Admirals**

* * *

**Presumably I'll follow it up with probably Argentinian and probably Indian ships. We haven't covered that part yet. But in the near future, Italy and Japan are getting like similar disclosure to the Argentinians and play minor roles, I'm trying to integrate an Italian Campaign, but with Germany set as the Main Nation, it would seem that Italy would need to hitch a ride and basically commit some troops to minor offensives.**

**And anyways, this was pretty much a very quick update, with 10k words nonetheless, I myself am surprised. Nevertheless to the reviews!**

* * *

**Guest: Ah, yes, Blitzkrieg...guess kingdoms will die.**

**Guest(2): )._.) I mean...what do you expect with those terms?**

yoshikaandlucy99999998**: Now. Is the update...**

**UN Peacekeeper: Aye, thanks, mate. Here ye go for the update and please update Fields of Halkeginia ASAP, I was enjoying that fic till you suddenly went on a break from it. D: Well, anyways, good luck on your AOT fic. **


	5. Axis 3 - Papaldian Empire Part One

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 3 - Papaldian Empire Part 1**

* * *

**Großer Deutsches Reich**

**Hamburg**

The Elves and Demi-Humans could easily see many buildings that reached out for the sky as they were in the Ferry as the humans called it. A massive ship with luxurious standards, it was...bizarre to see the ship in size and the interior was truly mesmerizing, the lights that didn't burn them, the cooled rooms that won't heat up too much, the cool refreshing showers, the divine food and beverage they were blessed with.

Truly this might be the most memorable moment in their entire trip as they docked, they were fairly nervous on how many humans would comprehend them. When they walk down, they could see many people holding out banners upon welcoming them.

'**Welcome Outlanders to Hamburg'**, they were written in many colors, the law enforcers were having not much difficulties in keeping the people in an orderly fashion.

Afterall, Order was the base of the entire society, they were orderly organized, not pushing too far into the law enforcers as the Demi-humans and elves can finally catch a break from racist bigots.

News Reporters were recording as some asked basic questions with others questioning some other subjects.

Nevertheless, the Germans were not that bad in treating others equally.

* * *

**Großer Deutsches Reich**

**Axis Meeting Room**

"A swift war." Emperor Mirai spoke as he was truly surprised at the rate of how the Rowlian surrendered after a swift bombing mission.

"Ah, that was unexpected. We were planning on an offensive, but it appears that they were too shocked to even fight back." The Chancellor of Germany shook her head.

"A significant development one might say. That is very helpful of them however...we did not need to shed more blood."

"But herr Rommel had spoken about how some are still revolting." Chancellor Victoria shook her head. Rommel had been a close friend of hers, bearing the same name, it was not as uncommon as many thinks. Rommel was more of a tomboy than a lady.

That was why she joined the military and her determination brought her high to her father's position before Field Marshal.

"Troublesome. But with some Military Police and rehabilitation. The nation should be stable."

"In the near future perhaps."

"Which brings us to another conflict." Tenno Mirai submitted a report.

"Eh? What's this?"

"Papaldia. From my informants, Papaldia had been supplying Rowlia with those wyverns. They are a warmongering Empire, seeking to continuously invade and pillage other nations and subjugate them."

"Truly? That is...very worrying."

"Fear not. They are weak compared to us. After gathering information. The only thing that can threaten us is the 8th Empire or the Gra Valkas Empire, having sent a Dreadnought named the Grade Atlastar, essentially Yamato in its essence."

"Does that mean...?"

"46cm armaments. Smaller than yours truly, Hindenburg's 48cm. Your coming Ultra-Missile-Dreadnought can easily outstrip it. What was it called? Ah yes, the Reichsdrachen."

The Reichsdrachen. Formerly named the Reichsadler-class Ultra-Missile-Dreadnought, a Project that many had deemed unnecessary until the word of it being a Missile Dreadnought with nine 506mm cannons came out.

Not an absurd design compared to the late Führer-Class Hyper Dreadnought with its landing deck, 80cm Schwerer Gustav cannons. They were by far the most menacing of all cannons in the world.

Although their range is not as great as the German's Paris Gun that can reach Paris and have a smaller caliber.

"And I heard you had taken Elves and Demi-Humans as refugees from the slave markets."

"Sadly, yes. We have bought slaves and are currently on the way to have them start a new life."

"Why didn't you just...raid them?"

"They are part of the Papaldia Empire, and they are quick to lay blame. We are not going to instigate a war. We just came and ended one. We are not here for war or conquest, your Excellence." Victoria grabbed onto her ideal as she bore eyes on the descendant of Balbo.

"...Heh, you truly are correct, Ma'am." Giovanni nodded. "Yes, the Novus Imperium Italiano shall help you in the time of needs if you need it."

"The Dai-Teikoku no Nihon shall assist you as you need it as well!"

"...Thank you, both of you." The Chancellor bowed, her smile had been a bright one as both Emperor and Il Duce can't help, but admire her, she was just as her father, fair as him, a bright lady.

Victoria Friedrich had been blessed by trusted comrades, trusted people and trusted soldiers. Truly she received many gifts from God, but little did she know that she also blessed them as well.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire**

"What's happening with the plan?!" came an angry shout.

"Yes… The imperial oversight army's twenty-two ship fleet will depart shortly to administer punishment to Fenn," the aide replied nervously.

The Papaldia Empire's 3rd foreign affairs department was located in a facility outside the palace. Just like Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs, these departments were in charge of diplomacy, but in Papaldia the responsibilities were split between three separate departments.

The 1st department was found in the palace and dealt solely with the five superpowers in the civilized area. These relationships required the most delicate care, the most scrupulous political decision-making, so only the elite of the elite were assigned there.

Next, the 2nd department was situated outside the palace and handled foreign relations with other countries in the civilized area other than the superpowers. Using their national power as leverage, they pushed forward Papaldia's national interests while pulling back against unreasonable conditions. Because these countries were all backed by other superpowers, they couldn't just recklessly exploit them, so a level of prudence was necessary. This was where the rest of the elites worked.

Finally, the 3rd department was in charge of all countries outside the civilized area, also known as the "barbarian countries." They were given leave to apply as much pressure as necessary to squeeze whatever they wanted from these countries. With permission from the imperial oversight army, they were allowed to take punitive action on them whenever necessary. Because there were so many barbarian countries, 60% of the entire foreign affairs department worked here.

The national resource acquisition stratagem being executed behind the scenes in the Kingdom of Rowlia had failed because the strategy team had moved independently. Because they had invested so many resources into it, it wasn't possible for them to hide their failure, but all the information was currently still limited to the 3rd foreign affairs department, so no one else knew about the country called Japan.

Returning to previous matter at hand…

About 210 km east of the Third Civilization superpower Papaldia, there was an island shaped like a backwards comma that was 150 km in length and 60 km in width. This was the Kingdom of Fenn. East of Fenn, across the bay like a mirror, was the comma-shaped Holy Land of Gahara. Another 500 km east of Gahara lay the island of Japan.

As part of the emperor's national expansion initiative, the 3rd foreign affairs department demanded that a 400 square kilometer area in Fenn be gifted to Papaldia. That area only contained forests—the 3rd department could gain credit for obtaining land for the initiative; it wasn't being used by Fenn anyway, so it was no loss for them; it would be an act of loyalty towards Papaldia, so they could turn into a semi-civilized state once Papaldia shared some of their technologies; and finally, they would become allied with Papaldia, which, given the power behind their name, would be a large deterrent for any surrounding countries that were thinking of invading them. Papaldia would expand, and Fenn would get rich.

Fenn for some reason rejected this amazing proposal, so the department prepared a second proposal to lease the same site from them for 498 years. Fenn's Sword King Shihan politely declined the second proposal as well.

"They're throwing mud on our name as a superpower," fumed Kyeos, the department head. He decided to dispatch the oversight army's fleet.

* * *

"I apologize for the trouble; if the department head is indisposed, any official will do. Please allow us to meet with someone who has authority."

A group of officials from Argentina's Ministry of Foreign Affairs had been stuck in this routine for three months.

"Please wait for the moment. Things must be processed in the correct order… However, I did see the contents of your proposal, and it's quite a difficult… our documents state that, how do you say, the 'hurdle is very high,' I believe…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"…If a citizen of Papaldia were in… 'Japan,' was it? and committed a crime, you are saying you refuse to recognize extraterritoriality…"

"What's wrong with that? That should be the normal understanding between countries."

"…But we are a superpower."

"And what does that have to do with it?"

"Your country was only recently established, wasn't it? Though you cannot help being outside the civilized area, it appears that you even lack common sense," the clerk said venomously.

The Argentinian official's eyes widened.

"Listen, right now, in the entire world, there are only four nations that we allow to refuse extraterritoriality. They are the superpowers. Your country is _not_ a superpower, you aren't even in the civilized area, yet you are unaware of common diplomatic knowledge, you are refusing to recognize extraterritoriality, and you are simply deluded thinking that your country is equal to a superpower and making demands far above your station. The department manager will be available in two weeks, so please make an appointment and return then. However, as far as I am concerned, 'the hurdle is too high for your request,' as it were."

Simply because Argentina was located outside the civilized area, it was being treated as though its national power were a thousand times smaller. Now that efforts at communicating had failed, there was nothing else they could do. The Ministry officials despondently returned home. Those two weeks would turn out to be two extremely important weeks to Papaldia, but, at the time, no one knew what the future held.

* * *

The Kingdom of Fenn had no magic. All the citizens learned to wield the sword as part of their basic education. Live by the sword; die by the sword. No matter how lowly your birth, a talented swordsman deserved respect; no matter how handsome and beautiful your appearance, a weak swordsman is derided and ridiculed.

Today, Tenth Private Ain, a member of the palace knights, trained with his sword again. Originally, he didn't want to join the palace knights. He liked swordplay, of course, but he also liked building design, and he had thought about pursuing that instead. The reason he had changed his mind was due to his mother.

On that day, it was cold. Ain, who was still a student at the time, thought his hair had grown too long and decided to take a horse and ride to the barber's to get it cut. Outside, there was a woman carrying a baby and holding the hand of a small child. She had looked away for only a moment, but, in that moment, the child fell into the river and began to sink.

Because the woman was still holding her other child, she couldn't jump into the river herself, so she pleaded for one of her neighbors to help. In the house, Ain's mother was preparing dinner, but, when she heard what happened, she immediately rushed out into the cold and jumped into the river. His mother, after saving the child, pulled herself onto the riverbank, but, because of the sudden change in temperature, her heart stopped and she collapsed.

By the time Ain got home, his mother had already passed away. He was a good swimmer. He couldn't help feeling regret… if he had been there, could he have changed anything? He wallowed in despair. One day in class, he read a certain sentence that made him decide to join the palace knights.

_Principles of the Palace Knights, Second Article, First Paragraph_

_Palace knights are the guardians of people's lives, bodies, and possessions; they prevent and suppress crime, capture criminals, and maintain public safety and order._

As soon as he saw this text, he was instantly reminded of how his mother had sacrificed her life to save someone else, and his future became set in stone.

"Ain, please come with me," Ain's superior, Knight-Captain Magreb, called out to him.

"Yes, what is it, sir?"

"Sword King Shihan requests your presence."

The Sword King, Shihan, was the ruler of the Kingdom of Fenn.

"Huh? He's asking for _me_?"

The Sword King asking for a Tenth Private was… frankly, inconceivable.

"Oh, I'm also being summoned. Everyone in the order who's a Tenth Private or higher is being summoned to the royal palace; it appears to be a serious matter. Go on ahead."

So, he headed to the royal palace.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn**, **capital city Amanoki, Royal Castle**

"We may soon go to war with the Papaldia Empire."

!

Everyone paled at this sudden declaration.

The problem with there being no magic in Fenn wasn't that they couldn't shoot fireballs, but rather that they were unable to communicate via magic. If they were to fight an opponent with the same sized army, the difference in their speeds of communication would create an insurmountable gap in their tactical capabilities.

Another problem was the Papaldia Empire's enormous national power.

Kingdom of Fenn vs. Papaldia Empire

Population: 5,000,000 vs. 70,000,000

Navy: 21 ships with ballista, equipped for seizing ships vs. 422 gunboats

Wyverns: None vs. 500

Wyvern Lords: None vs. 350

While the difference in military strength was depressing enough, they were also a superpower. Their soldiers were far better equipped, so there was an even bigger disadvantage beyond a simple numerical disparity. The mere fact that they were from the civilized area made them a country they shouldn't fight.

The room went silent.

The reason Fenn had no wyverns was because, east of Fenn, wind dragons had settled in the Holy Land of Gahara. Wind dragons were very intelligent and far above wyverns in the food chain, so wyverns wouldn't dare come anywhere close to Gahara. Using some kind of magic-like technique called "divine power," Gahara allied itself with twelve wind dragons. They were few in number, but each one was equal to thousands of soldiers, so even superpowers were wary of them.

"Currently, I have requested aid from Gahara. We also have various other countermeasures under consideration."

The Sword King had sent an official letter to the Divine King Minakanushi, who lived in the imperial shrine in Gahara's capital city, Takamagahara.

"In any case, all warriors should prepare for war."

Everyone remained tense.

* * *

"My king, how did the matter go with the country that wanted to open negotiations regarding diplomatic relations? 'Argentina,' I think it was?"

After the assembly ended, one of the king's aides, Swordmaster Motam, asked him a question in his office. In Fenn, there were only ten people who held the title of Swordmaster.

"'Argentina'? Aah, we received some information about them from the Gaharan embassy, they're an emerging country east of Gahara. Over in that area, there's a small chain of islands, and some dangerous ocean currents… did the villages on those islands group up and form their own country, I wonder?"

The Sword King imagined the birth of a small country.

"That's not… quite… According to the Argentine, their population is over a hundred and forty million, they say…"

"A… A hundred and forty million people?! Wahahahaha, I guess they really are a big deal if they've sprouted that many already!" the Sword King laughed, not believing Motam's words in the least.

"Well… this came from Gahara, but they gave us the same numbers. They have already established diplomatic ties with Argentina. That area of the ocean isn't just a small chain of islands, but a massive continent. They also have a highly advanced civilization that surpasses that of the superpowers…"

"Hoh… Saying they're above the superpowers stretches credulity, but, if Gahara is going this far to praise them, I am curious what kind of country they are…"

The Sword King and all his aides decided to meet with the Argentinian representatives from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

* * *

"You don't have to be so nervous."

This country was very stern, it felt like the atmosphere was always solemn. "A country ruled by samurai"… that was the impression of one of the officials. The quality of life seemed low and the citizens appeared impoverished, but spirits were high and all the people acted properly and politely. It was a living example of true bushido, a philosophy that had been long forgotten in Japan. Well, he was from Argentina, he only knew of this from History classes, it's truly fascinating to learn about their country when they replaced Bushidos with basically conscripts in large numbers.

"Presenting the Sword King," a voice announced. The representatives from Argentina's Ministry of Foreign Affairs all stood up and bowed.

"So, you must be the messengers from Argentina."

_He seems even more skilled than a master_, thought Garcia, a Foreign Affairs official who was watching the Sword King closely, he was no stranger to Japanese culture when it came to judging people's talents, kendo had been practiced, but he had never actually picked up kendo due to his likings of politics.

"Yes… we have come because we would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. Please accept these gifts along with our greetings. They are goods made in Argentina."

Arranged in front of the Sword King were various Argentinian items. Facóns, Gauchos, pearl necklaces, a compound bow and a pair of lavish leather boots… The Sword King grabbed a facón and pulled it from its sheath.

"Oh… this is a good blade," said the Sword King, impressed. He had already asked in advance about the terms presented by Argentina and verified that the details in the document were all correct.

"It is rude, but I do not know very much about your country, Argentina. From your proposal, if everything you say is true, a country with tremendous national power wants to build an equal relationship with us, and we would also gain access to technology that we could previously only see in our dreams. Our country has no reason to object."

"In that case, you'll—" The representative's face brightened. As if waiting for that, the Sword King interrupted.

"However, your whole alliance being transported here, iron ships that float in the ocean… your stories are very hard to believe."

"Ah, a common occurrence, so I might take you wish to see our military might?" Sometimes further research could be very helpful with nations like these. The King grinned as the man had already figured what his intention was.

"I see! Your country has done her homework!"

"Our country is a fatherland, but nevertheless, we have been very diligent in researching many things, so we are aware of many things." The man spoke with a smile.

Terrifying. The way that he put those words in order. It seems that Argentina and her allies are far more than just simple countries. They were calculative and resourceful. This man was not just a mere person who was sent to make contact, he was sent because he had specialties in what he is specializing in.

"Ah, I can ask for the other ships of the flotilla to come,

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn**, **airspace above the capital city Amanoki**

Captain Susanoo of the Gahara wind dragon riders was flying over the capital city of the neighboring country, the Kingdom of Fenn. Today was the Military Festival that Fenn held once every five years, and Gahara sent three dragon riders to fly in the sky as a sign of goodwill.

At the Military Festival, numerous officers from other countries outside the civilized area gathered to compete in tournaments and show off their country's equipment. It was a way for each country to show off their military power and keep other countries in check. They also invited countries in the civilized area, but none of them ever came, replying with "we are uninterested in barbarian festivals" or "we have no need to show off our overwhelming strength."

Susanoo looked down on the festival from the sky. He saw eight gigantic gray ships and one small but beautiful ship painted white. One of the gray ships even looked large enough for him to land his dragon on it. They appeared to be from the emerging country to the east, Argentina.

"How dazzling," said his wind dragon partner.

"It certainly is clear today."

The sun was blinding. It was a day without many clouds.

"No, that is not what I meant. Not the sun. That gray boat below us, it radiates lines of light in many directions."

"Light, from the ship? I don't see anything…"

"Feh… humans cannot see it. Our kind converse with our faraway brethren using light that, for humans, is invisible light. To know if there is something flying, it is possible to check. This light is similar to that."

"You can tell if there are dragons in the sky? From how far away?"

"It varies by individual. This one can tell as far away as one hundred and twenty kilometers. The light from that boat is many times stronger than what this one makes. Its light is also focused."

It couldn't be…

"It can't be! That boat is somehow communicating with another faraway boat without using magic, and they can also use that method to detect flying dragons outside of visual range?!"

"Those nineteen boats down there are all the same…"

"Argentina… what an amazing country…"

This was the conversation they were having up in the air.

* * *

**Argentinian Guided Missile Destroyer, ARA Salta**

"This is unbelievable…"

"But, there's no doubt about it."

Flying in the air far above them, that creature known as a wind dragon was sending out electromagnetic waves that closely resembled radio waves. If they considered it a type of aircraft, its output was very high. They had just found flying objects capable of radar in a country outside the civilized area. In other words, the major civilizations might have already mass produced military-grade radar.

This new knowledge would continue the development of Stealth Technology to a different level and maybe push it further than the Raubvogel which had been the most potent and deadliest aircraft in the air made by German Engineers having the idea of a Stealth Air Superiority Fighter, the most potent stealth job had been made secret, similar coating with slightly less inferior quality had been sold.

Germany needs to know of this, the Alliance needs that information, otherwise they'll be blindsided.

And one nation falling is not great for the integrity of the Alliance as well, they are all binded as one and if one is attacked.

The entire Alliance will have all the reasons they need.

They owed something to each other and it isn't something that can be fulfilled by doing something trivial.

They were all bonded by blood, flesh and bones.

An attack on one is an attack on all of the Terrans.

* * *

"So, those are Argentina's warships… they almost look like castles." Sword King Shihan uttered to himself, unintentionally voicing his inner thoughts. "How ludicrous, even considering the information we received before from Gahara, for a metal ship this big to float…"

Knight-Captain Magreb agreed, "I've been to the Papaldia Empire numerous times, and I've never seen any ships as large as these ones."

Floating before them were the eleven ships from the Argentinian Reichs Kriegs Marine Force's escort flotilla, some of them had stayed behind due to their size and to not reveal too much to cause an information overload.

"My king, Argentina's ships should begin attacking our decommissioned ships any minute now."

At the Sword King's personal request, Argentina's Ministry of Foreign Affairs had begged, "We wish to show our strength to them." This was the Kriegs Marines' answer. In addition to the escort flotilla, Fenn's four decommissioned ships were also there, set adrift to be targets. They were about 2 km away from the escort flotilla. Sword King Shihan was watching the exercise through a telescope. The attack would be executed by a kind of boat called a "guided missile destroyer," it seemed.

He saw smoke rise from an Argentinian ship, then he heard the booms a moment later. Four explosions filled the air. Four shots went flying. Immediately afterwards, the target ships were rocked by fierce explosions, and spray and debris shot up into the air. All four targets had been blown up and sunk.

"…This…I'm speechless…How puissant…"

The Sword King's staff who formed the backbone of the Kingdom of Fenn could only stare in amazement at the power that completely upended their previously-held concepts of war. One ship of the whole flotilla easily sank four other ships. Furthermore, it fired that many shots in a row, with no lag. Even in the superpower Papaldia, it was likely that no one could determine how this was possible.

"As soon as possible, resume negotiations regarding diplomatic relations with Japan. A non-aggression treaty goes without saying, but, if possible, a security treaty as well," declared the Sword King, smiling.

* * *

The Guided Missile Destroyer Salta noticed something on its radar: numerous flying objects coming from the west. Their speed was about 350 km/h, and there were twenty of them in close formation. They informed command.

"There's a country west of here, right? The Papaldia Empire?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"Were they invited to Fenn's Military Festival?"

"_I think they were, but… let me check, just in case."_

The flying objects arrived in the air above the Kingdom of Fenn, but the San Martin had still not received a reply. "This is San Martin, we got bogey in bound. Unknown whether hostile or not."

"_Roger that, Salta. We're sending BV155s to deal with them." _The BV155s were still potent aircrafts even if they were sixty years old, they were by far one of the most superior or the best Fighter aircrafts ever made with the use of propellers after the A8M Rifuku, the G.55 Centauro, the P-51 Mustang and the Spiteful.

* * *

The twenty wyvern lords belonging to the Papaldia Empire's imperial oversight army had come to Amanoki, the capital city of the Kingdom of Fenn, to conduct a punitive strike. There were military officers from many different countries outside the civilized area at the Military Festival. In order to demonstrate what happens to a country that dares to defy the empire, they purposely chose to attack during the festival in front of all these officers. This would engrave the power of the empire in the minds of all those countries. It would also serve as an example of the damage that could result from provoking the empire, or even just associating with a country that had done so.

There were also three of Gahara's wind dragons flying over the capital. When the wind dragons looked over, the wyvern lords, like mild-mannered teenagers being glared at by gangsters, meekly looked away.

"Ignore Gahara's people. Fenn's palace and, let's see… that white ship down there, attack those targets!"

The wyvern lords scattered.

* * *

?! A squadron of dragons called wyverns flew in from the west. They split into two groups, and one dived sharply towards Fenn's palace.

"Is this some kind of demonstration?!"

While everyone was wondering what was happening, the diving dragons opened their mouths and began forming fireballs.

"!"

Moments later, the ten wyverns shot their fireballs at the top floor, lighting the wooden palace on fire.

"! The other ten wyverns are diving at patrol ship Le Argentine!" someone screamed on the bridge of the Salta.

"No!"

The ten wyvern lords from Papaldia's oversight army, heading straight for the motionless Argentinian Coast Guard patrol ship Le Argentine 500 meters below them, but before they can do fire a whole barrage, 20mm cannons quickly cut through them.

"They're here! The Fighters!" Above, twelve BV155s had quickly made their debut as Light Cruiser, ARA Patagonia had joined the fray as they launched their Patrol Aircraft, the Japanese late Nakajima E8N1 Reconnaissance aircraft joins the fray.

* * *

**Patrol Ship Le Argentine**

The patrol ship Le Argentine turned on its engines and watched the skies. The Kriegs Marine had notified them of multiple incoming bogeys, but they were given no other information. The wyverns were able to close in as they readied their fire blasts.

Luckily the BV155s were able to cut them down first after one fired its blast and missed their boat. They were quickly ripped apart with their corpses dropping into the water without hesitation.

"The bogeys just got demolished!"

"Cheers, you fucking flyboys!"

The planes quickly made their way to deal with the last of those wyverns, intent on killing them and toying with them as well.

* * *

"What?! What are those things?!"

The remaining wyverns had quickly made their moves as the unknown flying beings quickly came for them, arrows of light quickly bolting towards them as they quickly split up.

They were surreal, flashes of light in the skies, but no matter they just caught them off-guard, there is no way that they could-

The Iron Wyverns quickly turned and had broken formation and had their sights on each of them, and without fail, they showered them with light and like ants in the air, they fell.

"U-Unbelievable-!"

* * *

"Provide Firing Support!" The Argentine Patrol Boat had been equipped with an AA Gun, a massive quad 2cm FlaK kanonen from the old days that had been upgraded to today's standards.

"Watch for our aircrafts!"

The gun quickly barked its 2cm rounds as a wyvern quickly got butchered by 2cm shells that penetrated it and its Rider.

* * *

In the skies, the BV155s and four E8N1 Catapult aircrafts had quickly maintained formation as they had quickly dealt with some of the Wyverns and had their targets down to four.

They began to retreat, but the Argentines weren't that easy to forgive. The BV155s let loose of their 20mm cannons with the E8N1's 2 7.7mm machine guns. The Wyverns were quickly cut down as the onslaught of Armor Piercing shells ruined their scales and their wings, causing them to turn into nothing, but piles of deformed meat and once a living being.

"We're done here. Return to the Carrier!" The BV155s quickly made a round turn as the E8N1s had begun making way to the water to be picked up via crane.

* * *

"…"

Sword King Shihan and his aides' mouths all hung open. There was no mistake—the wyvern lords were sent by Papaldia. For Fenn, driving off wyvern lords was an extremely difficult task. An entire squad of warriors wouldn't be enough, and their scales were too tough for arrows to pierce. They would have to hit them by surprise with ballistae, or use something like the legendary longbow, Berserk Arrow. However, the Berserk Arrow required too much strength, there were probably only three people in the entire kingdom who could draw it.

It was practically impossible to shoot down a battle-ready wyvern lord. If any country outside the civilized area could defeat even one wyvern lord, they could be proud of their place in the world. It was unclear if Fenn was powerful enough to do so…

And now, there were these Argentinians, who crushed a superpower's squadron of twenty elite wyvern lords as easily as stepping on an injured fly that couldn't even move, and they barely took any damage themselves. Not only that, but Argentinian's white ship wasn't even part of the army, it was a law enforcement ship that was only meant for "suppressing hostiles," not defeating enemies or going on the attack.

At the Military Festival, all the visiting officers from other countries saw with their own eyes the might of Argentina and how they defeated the fearsome Papaldia Empire's elite wyvern lords like twisting a child's arm. They felt the sensation of history moving, of the world changing.

In all likelihood, those wyvern lords were sent to the Kingdom of Fenn on a punitive strike. Argentina getting pulled into the conflict must have been the will of Heaven… Sword King Shihan laughed aloud as he watched his palace burn.

But what intrigued him were those Iron Wyverns. They who toyed those Wyverns had cut them down like lambs in a slaughter. Truly, Argentina is an interesting country to visit and to know of.

* * *

"What amazing things… those wyverns…" the wind dragon admired. "The Iron Wyverns simply just cut those wyverns like they were younglings, they were extremely maneuverable and quickly caught up to the wyverns with nothing short than a shower of light."

"Is… is that what happened? They did something that amazing?!"

"It resembles the iron wyvern in the tradition of the ancient sorcerous empire."

"Ugh… It really _was_ that amazing… When I get back, I'm going to have one hell of a report…"

In the skies above, Captain Susanoo of the Gahara wind dragon riders and his dragon partner had this discussion.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Oversight Army Eastern Fleet, Dragon Rider Reckmeyer**

'Launch a punitive strike on the Kingdom of Fenn.' He thought it was a simple order. Against a primitive country like Fenn, even if a bunch of them banded together, the wyvern lord squadron from the exalted superpower, the Papaldia Empire, would still have leeway to take on additional challengers. Attacking them during the Military Festival would also serve to remind all the other barbarians of Papaldia's might. They wanted to terrorize everyone who dared to participate in a festival hosted by a country that slighted Papaldia, so they aimed for that striking white ship.

However, they were quickly ripped apart by those damned Iron Wyverns, they were instantly cut down, nothing short of a slaughter. Luckily, he lost his grip and fell into the ocean, but then he had to watch from there as his comrades were slaughtered. The other Iron Wyverns soon caught up and regrouped before cutting down the retreating wyverns.

Watching those Iron Wyverns cutting and easily ripping apart wyverns in the air was surreal; he questioned whether he was even sane. He thought Papaldia's only possible enemies in the entire world were the other superpowers, but they had just been smashed to pieces by an opponent Papaldia didn't even consider worth their time. He was at his wits' end.

While floating in the ocean, the very same white ship he had just attacked came and threw him a life buoy.

* * *

"Communications with the dragon rider squadron have ended."

!

The fleet was stunned.

"What the hell happened there…?"

Admiral Poquetoire felt miserable. He was sure that something bad was happening… but he had direct orders from Kyeos, the head of the 3rd foreign affairs department. This was the life he had chosen, protecting the dignity of the state. He couldn't disobey orders.

The 22 ships in the imperial oversight army's eastern fleet would punish Fenn and annihilate the rebels who dared to take up arms against the empire's wyvern lords, all in plain view of those other barbarian countries. Using Tears of the Wind God, the fleet filled their sails with wind and headed to the Kingdom of Fenn.

* * *

"Sir, Papaldia has struck, please report this to Herr Adler, we're awaiting further orders." The Axis had been waiting for an opportunity to lay waste and enlarge the sphere of influence of their nations as well as the Alliance's. To align themselves through influence would be a great thing as well.

The fact that they were attacked had been able to confirm that they will be able to justify a war goal to topple their government and puppet them to grip upon the western side of the Alliance.

_"Roger. Chancellor Victoria also had a preposition."_

"Hoh? Do tell."

_"With German Forces and RSS thinned, you will most likely be given the lands of Papaldia."_

"Are you serious?"

_"Italy had decided to begin expansion on the east, but is favorably looking for new opportunities that may arise, but seeing your country, they think you need some land and Papaldia seems like a good start."_

"Then that is a relief, has the Argentine Government been informed?"

"_We contacted you second to be honest."_

"Ah, alright, anyways, I'd need to dismiss myself."

"_And before you go, Germany has sent the Schwarz Engels." _Silence overcame the man.

"S-Sir?"

"_They will garrison Fenn and please do ask for their permission to have a newly commissioned Light Carrier and a Heavy Cruiser, this is for Plan Alpha."_ The Schwarz Engels were not simple machines that they used for transports, they were named due to the famed Black Angels of Imminent Doom.

The Unit named themselves the Black Angels aka the Schwarz Engel in the 1940s, that was where the Schwarz Engel got its name from. They were a group of Airborne Units that specialize in multi-tasking their force, from Infantry Support, Specializing in Airborne troopers until Naval Strikes.

The Schwarz Engels scored twice as much kill as the second famed Helicopter Unit, the Rott Teufel or Red Devils.

"And the Light Carrier is-"

"_The Kolonial-Zweite Class, currently we already have around twenty ships ready to deployed, only to be damaged when the disaster struck, the problem is that we were planning for a Grand Ceremony, only to be hit by delayed and cancelled."_ The Germans were always ready for war as stated with their newly designed ships that were to replace the older models.

Argentina had some extent, but not to the extent Germany had in war preparation.

It was a good thing that they were allied, otherwise they'd just be integrated to Sudamerika. "I see, I will ask for permission, if that is alright."

"_Jawohl, but we have not pulled the diplomats out of Papaldia, we still haven't gotten a chance to meet their diplomats."_

"...Well, just make them hurry it up..."

* * *

**Großer Deutsches Reich**

**Germania**

The roads of Germania had been flooded by demonstrations calling for the destruction of Papaldia. The Chancellor had begun her speech as to the point, she had promised that justice will be served and that by the Representative of Italy and Japan, they will also help them in the endeavor of helping the Argentine Reich. The Eastern Nationalist States of America had also declared their aid to the Argentine, as well as Aryavarta, Regime de Vichy France and the United States of Anglo or Neo-United Kingdom had also declared their will to help.

The revelation of the Ultra-Missile-Dreadnoughts, the Reichsdrachen and the Reichsadler had been unveiled to the Axis' eyes, Japan had also unleashed four of the A-150 Battleship concepts, although altered to have three cannons instead of two on each turret, running on basically a Nuclear Reactor, the ship had been reported to be one of the fastest running Ultra-Dreadnoughts, Italy on the other hand had been building more of the Il-Duce Class with little to no avail that they have declared that no Ultra-Dreadnoughts were planned in the future, they were wishing for a more versatile navy with their smaller dockyard capacity for warships.

Reichskommissarriat Moskowien had been lifted to Reichsprotektorate, allowing more wiggle room for the Russians. The Russians had been developing their own technology with some of them being equivalent to Germany's despite their lands being taken from them.

Germany's current Kaiser Georg Friedrich had been placed as a figurehead as the same after the Zweite Weltkrieg. It was unusual for such a thing to happen, but Chancellor Rommel had wished for the Royal Family to be brought back as what many Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS officers had wished for, the Waffen-SS, despite being disliked by the Wehrmacht due to the unneeded two armies that Hitler favored over the other, had been very helpful with the Wehrmacht in the Deutsch-Volkskrieg.

"Chancellor." Victoria turned to find Marshal Adler coming up in a hurry. "Sorry for being late."

"That's alright, herr Adler, what is it?"

"We just received a transmission, Papaldia had begun movement to Altarus." Papaldia was a despicable empire, doing as they please, the Chancellor looked a bit worried.

"Where are the fleets now?"

"Reaching Fenn in about a few days from the seems of it."

"Troublesome..."

"If you wish we can just have the Dreadnought to split off and break formation."

"Can we?"

"They will be faster, but pack less punch..."

"Hmmm, troublesome, but I will not allow a Dreadnought to refuel in a place we barely have been in."

"Jawohl, Chancellor."

"Adler..."

"...Right, Victoria..." Adler looked a bit upset, but sighed at his own ordeal with the Chancellor herself.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn**

A group of officials from Argentina's Ministry of Foreign Affairs waited in a guest room. While the Kingdom of Fenn wasn't very rich, the guest room for diplomats was elegant without being gaudy; it was overall a very pleasant room. After a short time, Knight-Captain Magreb came to greet them.

"Honored guests from the Argentine Reich. Please allow me to express appreciation on behalf of the Kingdom of Fenn. During the ambush earlier, your forces were incredibly adroit at exterminating the enemy forces," the knight-captain lauded solemnly with his head bowed low.

"Not at all, our intention was not to repel the attacks on your country, we simply retaliated against an attack on our forces, either way, we will have likely intervened. Continuing on, despite you are in a state of war, our Chancellor has decided to reach out to the Alliance to discuss about...perhaps a guarantee of Independence. With how likely you are to be subjugated, that will not benefit our Alliance at all, so we have came up with a compromise with our government and perhaps a talk with the Alliance's overseer."

"Truly?"

"Yes, however we are currently being called back to our country with the state of war and we are not supposed to be present here until the war has subsided."

"I thank you for your generosity. However, I wish to tell you a story. The invading forces that your troops cleaned up weren't simply from the Third Civilization, they belonged to a superpower, the Papaldia Empire. They demanded to be gifted a piece of land from our country, and we refused. That was their only impetus to attack us. That's the kind of country they are.

"In the past, there was another country like ours that Papaldia punished with their military. Papaldia ambushed their dragon riders and massacred them. They then invaded and conquered that country. Anyone who defied Papaldia was executed; everyone else was enslaved and sold off to other countries. The entire royal family, including anyone who had royal blood, was skewered and left to rot in front of the royal castle.

"The Papaldia Empire is not only strong, but also arrogant and proud. I hope you keep this in mind."

"You need not worry, Argentina has been very much developed and if what you said was correct than those who did so will probably be ordered to suffer fate far worse as what we have heard from General Adem."

"General Adem...ah, that scum of a General? I had been wondering about him."

"Yes, this is his state now." The diplomat took out his tablet before he opened an application and showed the knight how the General was doing. He wasn't dead.

He was being tortured senselessly. Eyes were burnt off. Mouth sewed shut as flowing blood was apparent from the stitched with the strings being so bloodied that they were drying. His legs and arms still being stumps. His head was shaved. His body filled with burns. The Knight recoiled from shock. "Germany...Germany is not the most humane, but the most orderly fashioned compared to all of us. They have been the most organized in warfare, the most ambitious in terms of plans. Half of the Alliance is mostly Germany's colonies or nations aligned with him."

"O-Oh God."

"But don't mistake them as a similar empire like Papaldia, they are the most obedient and polite of officers, the officers who commit war crimes are instantly dealt with, just so you know, they aren't the most forgiving people in the Alliance, they loathe what happens to their people and promise nothing, but suffering. That is the story of how they are. Just so you can keep in mind that there are people far worse and far more terrifying than you can imagine."

* * *

At the Amanoki harbor, the view of all the warships from all the countries outside the civilized area anchored there was magnificent. However, the Argentine escort flotilla wasn't there. Countries outside the civilized didn't have the harbor depth to accommodate their escort ships, so the Foreign Affairs officials used the Helicopter that would land on the Le Argentine Coast Guard ship.

"Dad, that white boat took out those bad guys from before!"

"That's right! That storm of light bullets was amazing, wasn't it?!"

"Yeah! It was cool!"

"Heeeey!"

The crew of the Le Argentine waved back at the people of Fenn with stiff smiles on their faces. This was the first time they had been received so warmly.

"Oh, hey, the suits from Foreign Affairs are here."

The officials were quickly making their way through the harbor to the Le Argentine, walking rather evenly. The people of Fenn could see the men talking before a low chopping noise came into their ears, the familiar shape came into view for the Argentinians, it was a Helicopter.

The Helicopter, a German imported Fa276 Helicopter from the Argentinian Navy began to hover above the Landing Pad of the Le Argentine before touching down, the officials quickly got in as the coastal guards gave the thumbs up before the Helicopter lifted off. Truly, such was a bizarre thing for the people of Fenn and everyone watching who was not from the Alliance or know of the capabilities of the nations.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn, Palace Navy**

The thirteen ships in the Fennese navy, under direct control of the palace, were patrolling the waters about 150 km west of the kingdom because of the imminent war with the Papaldia Empire. The crew was comprised of elites from the Kingdom of Fenn. Less-experienced members of the navy were left out of this patrol mission and allowed to attend the Military Festival.

The navy consisted of wooden ships relying on the inefficiency of sails in order to move. If it was necessary to move while fighting, they had oars they could use to row. These ships were equipped with wooden shields, set up at regular intervals for protection against fire arrows, and three ballistae for attacking enemy ship hulls. They also had a pot of oil for their own fire arrows. The navy's flagship was bigger than all the other ships, and it had a cannon installed on the bow.

Commander Kushira, who led the fleet, was staring at the western horizon.

"Commander, I wonder if Papaldia is really coming…"

"They already sent their wyvern lords ahead to our country… they will come!"

"…Can we win?"

"Hm… even against a superpower, we just have to fight. Don't forget, we're all elites here. Furthermore…"

The commander pointed at the flagship's cannon. "Look at that beauty! It's a magical weapon used in the civilized area! It can fire a cannon shell up to a kilometer, and it rips through ships like paper. That's what we have on our side!" he said to the captain.

He couldn't be anxious in front of his subordinates. However, the commander was aware that the superpowers had 'gunboats' that were capable of destroying ships wholesale. This was classified information. In all likelihood, gunboats were just like this one, Fenn's strongest ship, the _Sword God_, equipped with these magical cannons in the civilized areas. And the superpowers had fleets of them.

The gears in Commander Kushira's head were turning.

_(Is it possible…? For us to defeat them?)_

"Enemy spotted! 22 ships!" yelled lookout from atop the mast. They were finally here!

They could see the shadows of the ships on the horizon. The ship they observed through a telescope was far bigger and more advanced than the palace navy's ships. It had a mast that balanced both form and function, and it used wind created with magic to propel the ship much faster than Fenn's ships. The enemy fleet slowly grew as they approached from the horizon; even in Commander Kushira's eyes, they were elegant, beautiful, powerful. From how smoothly they each moved, it was clear how refined these ships were.

"All hands, man battle stations!"

The crew all moved about in a rush.

"…They're approaching faster than I expected… Kh…! Ready the first shot! We'll lead off with our most powerful attack, then charge right into them while continuing to fire with the magic cannon!"

"Everyone, prepare for battle! Form up with the _Sword God_ at the front, we'll plunge right in as a giant line!"

…_We're counting on you… _Navy Commander Kushira prayed to their sole magic cannon.

* * *

"We've spotted some ships, their flag belongs to… the Fenn navy," came the report to Papaldia's admiral Poquetoire.

"Fenn, huh… Since we've lost contact with the wyvern lord squadron, keep in mind that they might have some kind of new weapon…!" Poquetoire shouted out. "You must not treat them as simple barbarians! Show as much ardor as you would when faced with another superpower's fleet! Crush them with all our power!"

The fleet sped up and headed towards the Fenn navy.

* * *

**Fenn Navy**

"We'll soon be within two kilometers of the enemy fleet," came the report.

"One more kilometer until we're within firing range of their gunboats…" Commander Kushira said, sweat beginning to form on his brow. "Maximum speed! Deploy oars!"

All ships brought out their oars. Using a drum to establish a rhythm, they all began to row. The Fenn navy accelerated forward.

!

"The enemy ships are turning!"

The entire Papaldia fleet turned their ships, revealing their sides to the Fenn navy.

"What are they trying to do?!"

Commander Kushira wracked his brain to discern the intent behind their movements.

Pssssshhhhh… The enemy ships became covered in smoke.

BOBOBOBOBOBOOM… A bit later, a burst of noise reverberated over the ocean.

"It… it can't be! Magic cannon fire?!"

That wasn't possible! Magic cannons from the civilized area had a range of 1 km, and they were currently 2 km away, far outside cannon range. What's more, the _Sword God_ only had a single cannon at the bow, yet the enemy had… many more installed on each ship.

WOOMshh, WOOMshh, WOOMshh…

Wherever cannon shells fell, big pillars of water streamed up into the air.

_Argh… don't hit us!_ Commander Kushira prayed to the gods.

BOOM… KRAKOW!

A ship sailing behind the _Sword God_ was hit by a cannon shell. The shell exploded, knocking over the ship's pot of oil, which spread all over and caught fire, quickly immolating the entire ship. Fenn's elite sailors, with all their training, their sword skills obtained through hellish effort, were now burning and rolling around the deck in horror.

"This can't be happening!"

One after another, the ships in Fenn's navy succumbed to cannon fire. Many of them went up in flames.

"I need to distract them, just a little! Fire the magic cannon—!"

The cannon at the bow of the _Sword God_ roared as it shot a cannon shell. An instant later, the _Sword God_ was hit by an enemy's shell, which exploded and opened up a giant hole in the deck.

"So this is… a superpower…!"

The number of gunboats, the number of cannons on each ship, the range and power of their cannons, and the speed of their ships; everything was an order of magnitude higher than their own ships. Commander Kushira finally realized the truth. He never imagined that there was this big of a gap. He thought "superpowers" were only called that due to the size of their countries within the civilized area. However, reality proved to be far different. Not just their size, but also their quality and the level of their technology, everything far surpassed the other countries in the civilized area. Knowing that, they probably couldn't have defeated even just a lone enemy ship.

Commander Kushira's consciousness was lost forever at the same time the fire burning the _Sword God_ reached the ship's magazine.

* * *

"The thirteen ships in Fenn's navy have all been sunk. We have zero casualties and no damage or loss of equipment."

…

"…Maybe I was being too paranoid…"

"They're just barbarians, after all. They fired only one shot from their cannon; they had one that's common in the civilized area, but rather old-fashioned compared to our cannons. The shell completely missed our fleet."

"Indeed… Set course for the capital of Fenn, Amanoki!"

The fleet, without losing a single ship or even receiving a single wound, headed for their next target.

* * *

**Argentine Navy**

"We arrived too late." The Reconnaissance Helicopter from Japan, the Ka-25 had reported that the Fennese navy had been all, but perished. "Enemy numbers around 22 ships. Shall we avenge those people?"

"Despite not being our own, they are still bold and honorable people." The Commander of the ship, Admiral Antonio had shut his eyes in grim. "Blow those ships out of existence." The Escort Fleet, made of a Light Carrier which stayed at the back, the Advancing Force of four Heavy Cruisers, six Light Cruisers and eleven Destroyers began to make their way.

The Heavy Cruisers were of the William Brown-Class, the founder of the Argentine Navy, the Cruisers of William Brown, Carlos Büsser, Carlos Lacoste and Onofre Betbeder. All of them were a degraded form of the German Prinz Eugen-Class Panzerschiffes, armed with three dual 203mm cannons, the Light Cruisers were armed with measly three dual 17cm cannons, while the Destroyers only a pair of 128mm cannons.

"A fleet of twenty two against the same." It was hardly a fair fight.

But it was war. Did that need to matter? "Enemy ships, dead ahead, twenty kilometers."

"Ready High Explosive shells." One salvo.

That's all they need from all ships.

All frontal guns firing simultaneously on different targets.

"High explosive shells ready."

"We fire at my command. Each ship take your pick." The ships had all zeroed in on their targets. Twenty became nineteen. Nineteen became eighteen. Eighteen became seventeen.

All ships were all in range. They did not need to boast.

They just need to kill.

That is what the Moral Code of War. Shoot to kill when you have absolutely no doubts of missing.

"All ships fire." That was when the skies were once again filled with German artillery shells, after the Battle of Rhodenius, although this one fairs far worse. Sixteen 203mm shells, twenty four 17cm shells and twenty two 128mm shells went to the air.

* * *

**Papaldian Navy**

**A few moments before the barrage**

"Sir, we've spotted some ships coming our way! But they're too far to confirm where they come from!"

"...Hmmm, troublesome, but seeing what Fenn has to offer, these won't be much different. Crush them like we did with the Fennese Navy! No mercy!" The ships began to speed up before smoke arose to the air. "What? Have they blown themselves up?"

"I...I am not sure-Enemy fire!" Light came into the sky and the fleet in a few seconds notice was obliterated as the ships were nothing, but planks, cannons dropped into the seabed as nothing was left after the barrage of High Explosive shells. No words could be uttered.

* * *

"Enemy fleet sunk."

"...Go onwards, save the Fennese."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

**Report of the Papaldian Encounter**

_'Our escort fleet of 21 ships of four Heavy Cruisers, six Light Cruisers and eleven Destroyers, excluding the absent Light Carrier, encounter 22 ships of the line of unknown classes were spotted and destroyed in a single barrage at the range of seventeen kilometers. No signs of wyverns can be spotted during radar check, it seems that the ships originate from Papaldia, all surviving crew of five had been apprehended and taken in for questioning, the Fennese Palace Navy had been destroyed, we were only able to save twelve crew members.'_

**End of Report**

* * *

"A-Amazing." A Recon Helicopter had been sent to monitor the battle, if it could be called one at all. It was a one-sided slaughter. The battle had been broadcasted onto the Argentine Patrol Ship's screen on the TV linked to the Helicopter, with some limited connection, they were able to give the Fennese what they were capable of.

Upon reaching seventeen kilometers within their range, the twenty one ships of the Argentine Navy fired their Rheinmetall Naval Guns and sunk twenty two ships of the line in an instant, none were left afloat. The Helicopter had also spotted the ships taking the survivors as prisoners before going to the ruined Fennese Navy and rescuing them as well. While a victory, it was a tragic one that could've been avoided.

Many men lost their lives, the Navy had apologized of reaching the area a little too late to stop the death of Fennese men.

"Your apology is admirable, Admiral Antonio, but those men knew what they were going up against, they couldn't just run in the face of danger as many had, they fought honorably, I thank you and your men for bringing back the remaining men alive and treating their wounds."

"Such is what we can at least do for your men. If only we reached the battle sooner."

"...Let the past be in the past, we should learn from it. I am eternally grateful for your help."

"Our Top Brass had informed us that Germany and other Naval Forces are en-route to aid the war. Germany had recently justified a wargoal against Papaldia."

"T-Truly?"

"With Germany on our side, it will be nothing, but a slaughter. I can assure you that." The Admiral soon got up. "I need to tend to my Navy, your Highness, it was an honor." The man bowed.

"As it was my pleasure to have you, Admiral."

* * *

**Qua-Toine**

Yagou had been in Port Maihark as he had planned to move to Germany, he had been placed to be a member of the Qua-Toine Embassy in Germany and he was glad to do so. But from the sounds of it, Germany would soon or later declare war on the side of Fenn and Altarus against Papaldia. He had no worries however. He had seen the ships that they possess and Hanki had been eager to join him as well, he was going to study the Prussian Traditions of the German Military and get some more specialized experience from level one, which he had no reasons to decline.

Such experience from a Great Superpower is rare. "Alright, I think that's all." Yagou had dusted his hands as he had his luggage packed for the long trip to Germany by ship, they needed more time to get an Airfield going and with the current situation of constant wars, they might be delayed even more. The Cruise Ship, Europa, a former proposed cruise ship to be converted into a carrier was going to take them there.

As the transport boats were readied, they soon went to the ship before their luggage was placed in their rooms. The two colleagues soon got to the deck as many people had been eager to see the Joint Axis Fleet. They had been rumored to activate older ships that were formerly museum ships or war memorials. "I think I see it!"

From the mist, the Joint Fleet had came to refuel with the Ports being prioritized, the Joint Fleet had been able to get some fuel in Maihark. The first ship appeared to be smaller than the previous ship, but the gun on the ship was undoubtedly larger than most of the ships, even if it was said to be smaller than the Hindenburg's.

This ship was from sixty years ago, it was not farfetched that this was an older model. The Battleship was named Bismarck, the First Pride of the Kriegsmarine. Beside her was Tirpitz, her sister ship, the tradition of having German ships as males were already changed with females with males being used only for prototypes. Besides them was the Japanese's Battleship Nagato and the Italian's older Roma. The Nagato was a part of the Big Seven Program, a Program for the biggest caliber gun on a Battleship in the late years, thus her caliber was 41cm, smaller than the Hindenburg's, but bigger than Germany's, she was older than Bismarck by around twenty years as well!

What followed were flotillas of ships to support the lackluster Argentine Navy, Destroyers, Cruisers and Carriers with Corvettes and Frigates from the Convoy Escort Force that was branched out of the Navy. The whole Fleet had quickly docked with some men quickly refueling them, the fact that they weren't going to be outfitted with a Nuclear Reactor as the Germans and Argentines called them, made it so that the ships need to refuel and such a thing is very expensive.

There with the Navy, were the Expeditionary Force coming from the Reichs-SS' Legacy Panzer Division and Marine Division, the Das Reich and the Wikings. The latter Division had been made of Norwegians as well as Swedish and Danish soldiers. The soldiers soon got off their ships and went for a rest in the nearby Port. Having only a handgun as a weapon and a Combat Knife. The folks from Qua-Toine could clearly see that the soldiers were just going into a restaurant that just opened by the Port City.

"Amazing..." While the ships weren't bigger than the Hindenburg, Yagou could barely contain his thoughts, these ships were still combat-ready even though they are far older models. With a fleet of these, the Axis can simply just destroy any Superpower, he doubt that even the Holy Mirishial Empire can get toe to toe with the Alliance.

* * *

If there was something that was impressive, it was how America was able to catch up with the Germans, the project of the F-7 Carrier Jet program, having built their first Aircraft Carrier named the Enterprise-Class, the Americans needed something of their own to be proud of, the F-7 had proven to be a versatile aircraft much like the German's Horneisse, with much cheaper cost productions and similar service costs alongside lifespan. A hundred aircrafts had been ordered to be manufactured, this was a good thirty years ago, when they were said to have been transferred, they bumped that number up to four hundred to be finished.

They still had their F-6 Hornets and the F-5 Eagles as well as the F-1 Starfighter, the F-2 Phantoms, the F-3 Tomcats and the F-4 Falcons. The Germans had just begun development of a new weapon, Hungary and Romania had currently been in the Project, the Project was named Vampire, beating the German's Project Blitz. The Americans had been planning to purchase some of the German Raubvogel, their future designation would be the F-8 Raptor.

Germany and America had just begun discussion of purchasing such aircrafts, the Germans had permitted the sale of twenty four as well as spare parts. A licensed production was also given to the Americans, so long as they don't build too much as the Radio Absorbent paint was expensive on its own, with the report of the Wind Dragon, they were fairly certain that the paint should be able to make them less noticeable to the dragons.

The Germans had also unveiled their new ship, the Reichsdrachen or the Realm's Dragon, a massive ship that was based on the late H-44 Battleship proposal with Missile Batteries placed and the hull extended to four hundred meters, it was longer than the Yamato and packed more artillery than many can comprehend. The design was questionable, what do many do with basically over a ton of explosives?

Shell bombardments and basically destruction of smaller ships through Cluster Rounds. They were equipped with Armor Piercing, High Explosive, Cluster Artillery and Anti-Air Rounds. The guns were given a Rammer and a simplified Loading Mechanism to load the shells faster and automatic, but it is also possible to do it manually via a massive trolley that is stored with a given lifting mechanism. The weight itself was impossible to be carried alone.

The Americans had only successfully manufacture their own M1 Abrams, short for MBT-1 Abrams, Main Battle Tank-1 Abrams, the Tank was on par with German Schwarz Panther after many adjustments to settle in properly as a contender in tank designs, but with all due respect, the tank did have its own flaws that weakens it, but the German is also vulnerable in some areas.

However the Italians, the Japanese, the Germans, the Russians, Turkish, India, the British, the French and Argentines have someone to compete with. The Italian Centauro, the Japanese Type Zero, the German Schwarz Panther, the Russian T-85 Tsarbussard, the Turkish Altay, the Indian Arjun, the British Challenger 2 Black Prince, the French Petain MBT and the Argentine upcoming Galtieri MBT. The American M1 Abrams had debuted the other day and performed well, the Americans had their own rival with the fact the Pacific States of America or Imperial Pacific States having their own T-1 Type 88, the older tank from Japan that was now being exchanged for the Type Zero.

Their Jets were basically the Japanese Ki-350, but licensed produced and were less effective than the Japanese's original. The Germans had been going through more things as they believe that 'Multi-Role' was not better than a specifically designed aircraft, unless it was to be made as a standard. The Messerschmitt 375 Fenrir was going to outpace the Messerschmitt 365 Adler in standards, having more versatility and much better Air-to-Air making it ideal for Air Superiority and Interception.

The Messerschmitt 377 Wyvern, the second replacement for the Adler as an Attacker and Air Superiority had been making its course and had proven itself a great aircraft for the Germans' Luftwaffe. Having an insane advantage in terms of technology with the application of Stealth Technology, although not as great as the Messerschmitt 372 Raubvogel's Air Superiority capability and her Stealth capability.

But with the fact of more needed Fighter Jets, the 365 and 378 would still remain active until deemed unnecessary.

* * *

The German Advance Fleet had quickly began movement as the Dreadnought, KMS Rommel had been leading the Fleet to Fenn. Besides them was the Japanese War Fleet, the Leading Ship, IJN Hideyoshi had been escorted by Aviation Battleship, Shinano, one Hakuryuu Class Aircraft Carrier, the Karyuu as well as three Sakhalin-Class Light Carriers, the IJN Micronesia, the IJN Iwo Jima and the IJN Taiwan.

The Italians had send their Navy to Rhodenius to garrison the Navy and strike any opposing fleet. The ships had all been notified to make it to the Sea near Fenn in about four days, other Fleets from the Imperial Pacific States and Nationalist States of America as well as newly-turned Reichsherrschaft Kanada, Ozeanien, alongside Reichskommissariat Sudamerika, Aryavastra otherwise known as Nationalist India, New Ottoman Empire, Iraq, Argentina, Venezuela, Mezzo America, Italian Mexico, Deutsch Afrikas, Reichsprotektorate Skandinavien, Moskowien, State of Britain, Scotland, Ireland and Wales had quickly began their movement of Navy, although partially. None of the puppets had anything larger than a Heavy Cruiser, Britain was stripped of all her former Royal Navy ships which were sent to Germany and were memorialized as not trophies, but as war memories.

HMS Prince of Wales and King George V were quickly returned to the British as they were now in another world, the ships made it safely and had begun sortie. All puppets were given authorities to build their own ships as of now. Britain had begun work on a Light Carrier right away with the Horneisse being the best candidate to date. India had already built four Fast Battleships, having already built eight Aircraft Carriers with the given resource from Germany and the fact they bought two of them from Japan.

The Germans had also begun on a new project called the 'Deutschland', a hidden project that not even Italy nor Japan knows about. For now, Germany had been very much closed upon reaching this place.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd Foreign Affairs Department**

Department head Kyeos was so furious after reading the report that it seemed probable for blood to start spurting from his head any moment. This was all because Fenn refused the empire's generous offer to receive their land as tribute. They even rejected the offer to lease the land for 498 years, an arrangement with significant benefits to both sides.

"You'll regret insulting the empire, Fenn…"

This became the mantra of the 3rd foreign affairs department. The Papaldia Empire held dominance over five countries within the civilized areas and 67 outside of them, countries both large and small. For such a grand empire to be mocked by some barbarian country was not something they could forgive. It would be a problem if the manacles of fear were to come undone. That being the case, the 3rd foreign affairs department had deployed the 22 ships of the imperial oversight army's fleet, along with two squadrons of wyvern lords.

The wyvern lords were to terrorize the Military Festival and plant fear into the military officials attending from other countries. The fleet was to mercilessly attack the capital city of Fenn, Amanoki, and burn it to cinders, thus demonstrating to all the other barbarian countries the cost of defying Papaldia. However, the actual result was pathetic.

The wyvern lords, sent to attack by air, went missing, their communications abruptly cut. No one knew what happened to them, but they were probably all dead. They initially conjectured that Gahara's wind dragon riders came to Fenn's aid. However, while wind dragons were powerful, their numbers were also few, so it was improbable for them to be able to overwhelm a squadron of wyvern lords to the point that they couldn't communicate anything back to command.

Shortly after that, information came in that they had encountered the Fenn palace navy and unilaterally annihilated them! Their fleet suffered no damage. As expected, this was the obvious result of clashing with barbarians. The real problem came with the next report.

"Imperial oversight army, eastern fleet – defeated."

This news caused the department to erupt into chaos. Furthermore, the fleet had not returned back, it was improbable for it to not come back. There were no forms of messages sent, there were no signs of them in the sea, funny enough only a few floating planks of wood which originated from Fenn, but the Eastern Fleet was all but disappeared. As such they need to gather information of where their Fleet had gone to.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd foreign affairs department, reception window**

"My sincere apologies, but you cannot meet the department head today."

The officials from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs had returned as scheduled to meet with the department head only to once again be obstructed by the clerk.

"Why is that?! We had an appointment!"

"A rather complicated situation has recently arisen… I am very sorry, but we are currently not meeting with emerging countries outside the civilized areas. Our schedule is not open. Please contact us again in another month, or later."

Unknown to them, Argentina himself had caused this sudden increase in workload, leading to a lack of personnel to meet with them, so the officials once again despondently returned home.

* * *

After Fenn's Military Festival, Argentina established diplomatic relations one after another with countries outside the civilized areas. Up until now, they had to leave Japan to explore and apply to negotiate for diplomatic ties, but now, after the Naval Battle of Fenn, countries came to them one after another on old-fashioned boats. Although the Argentine Coast Guard was now inundated with work, the number of countries that established diplomatic relations with Argentina and his allies increased to 22, and they had begun trading in earnest.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd foreign affairs department**

"What did you say?! You aren't sending us any slaves this year?!" the foreign affairs official shouted at the ambassador of the Topa Kingdom (outside the civilized area).

"We have decided to stop enslaving our citizens to send to you," the ambassador returned while breaking into a cold sweat.

"Hmph! In that case, your country alone will be suspended from the technology share arrangement!"

The empire was very slowly sharing its obsolete technology with countries under its care outside the civilized areas. This allowed those countries to slowly increase their national power… but since all the other countries in the area also grew at the same rate, this didn't upset the balance in power. If one country was excluded, there would be a difference in the speed of development between countries, which would lead to that country slowly declining in national power instead.

The technology share was only one of the empire's diplomatic cards. If they wouldn't listen, he would next threaten to stop the export of tools and nails and other essential items until they gave in… or, that was how it should have gone.

The Topan ambassador let out a disgusted chuckle. "'Technology,' is it… Even still, we refuse to send any slaves to the empire. Please end our participation in the technology share. Will this be satisfactory? We have… already established ties with Argentina."

It would have been previously unthinkable for Topa to act this way. The ambassador snorted with a smirk, ending the conversation.

* * *

**Foreign affairs department, dining area**

It was now break time, so the officials chatted while they ate.

"Lately, the barbarian countries have been rather defiant, haven't they?"

"It's true, over the past month or so, they've undergone a remarkable change in attitude."

"Aah, before, they were always so scared, getting overwhelmed by our requirements. But yesterday, one was all 'we have now allied with Argentina,' acting all haughty! Even though they're just the stupid Scios Kingdom!"

"! I just heard something like that from the ambassador of Topa. Topa, of all places, telling us they don't need our technology! Their reason was also that they have ties with that 'Argentina.' Have you ever heard of 'Argentina?'"

"Dunno."

"Me neither."

"I don't think so."

"Ahhh!"

The clerk who managed the reception window, Raita, yelled out in surprise. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. After that, he had to prepare a bunch of reports for all the officials.

* * *

**F-7 Carrier Jet: OTL F-17 Cobra Prototype Fighter**

**T-85G Tsarbussard: T-90M**

**T-1 Type 88: Pacific-American Licensed Produced OTL Type 90 MBT**

**Ki-350: YF-24 Evolution from Macross**

**Petain MBT: AMX Leclerc**

**Messerschmitt 375 Fenrir: XFA-33 Fenrir(nerfed Air-to-Ground), Air Superiority and Interceptor, replacing the Messerschmitt 365 Adler**

**Project Vampire: CFA-44 Nosferatu, replacing the Messerschmitt 378 Horneisse**

**Project Blitz: OTL F-35, beaten by Nosferatu**

**Messerschmitt 377 Wyvern: X-02 Wyvern(Air-to-Ground Maxed alongside Air-to-Air), Air Superiority and Attacker, replacing Messerschmitt 365 Adler alongside Fenrir, but as a more dominant Aircraft due to less needs of maintenance and less production cost**

**Junkers Ju389 Donnerschlag: YR-302 Fregata, Attacker**

* * *

**This is a lot of work...and there are very little reviewers...**

**Well, considering only seventeen are favoriting this and twenty one followers, can't expect too much of the reviews and since this is the Axis Pact, who would be interested...?**

**It's a wonder I even got some reviews.**

* * *

**Review:**

**Cap Vietnam: Right then, Internet is a thing already, the smartphones...not so smart right now, but progress is being made, I'm just focusing more on politics and military than just trivial information, although I'll let loose of those information. **

**America is split with the West Coast taken by Japan, I mean basically North America's Eastern Coast just got taken by Japan, the East split amongst the German and Italian before being merged together as the Nationalist States of America, although I refer them as Eastern America, **

**The Russians, Germany just turned Ukraine, Belorussia and the Baltics as Puppets as you know, Russia being taken into three, Reichskommissariat Moskowien, basically Western Russia and then Eastern Russia into Reichskommissariat Siberien, the rest taken by Japan's puppet Manchukuo as they also lost their land to Japan in exchange for part of Russia. **

**I mean...not too Man in the High Castle style, but still similar to it, I mean who would just make them into one piece? It'd be like the two Germanies although they aren't in a Cold War that much.**

* * *

**Good news is that I'll be introducing more advanced aircrafts and weapons, although not too advanced, the StG98 and 99 are already stretching that with the Wyvern and the Fenrir, the Nosferatu is also going to make an appearance in the series. Ace Combat basically since why the hell not?**


	6. Axis 4 - Papaldian Empire Part Two

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 3 - Papaldian Empire Part 2**

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

Everyone in the Central World considered the Holy Mirishial Empire the strongest country in the entire world. The port town Cartalpas, the center of trade here, was where merchants from many different countries gathered and spoke candidly about the goings-on in their countries. It was also an extremely important information hub, given how each country also mixed spies in with their merchants.

Within the civilized areas, the Holy Mirishial Empire was known for its excellence in the development of magic technology. Just by walking in the streets, a visitor could see magic streetlamps and other examples of sophisticated magical tools in use.

At a certain bar, drunk merchants were exchanging information. A man who looked like a beer barrel with a white beard started gossiping excitedly.

"The craziest story in recent times has gotta be the how the Eighth Empire, that emerging country, destroyed the Second Civilization superpower Leifor. Who here knows anything about the Eighth Empire?"

A man in a robe with his face hidden responded.

"'The Eighth Empire' is just what they were called in the rumors, their actual name is the Gra Valkas Empire or something like that. I was in Leifor's capital Leiforia selling spices when it happened, but I'll never forget it. They had suddenly ramped up security in the capital; before, they just had the one magic cannon battery, but one day a huge number of technicians came to install a second one in just a few hours. Not only that, wyvern lords from all over the country were recalled to the capital. There were a lot of rumors being thrown around among the merchants about what was going on. Even if you asked a soldier about it, they'd just say 'we can't talk about that now,' so naturally a lot of people assumed the Eighth Empire was gonna come knocking. But, even though people may have thought that, at the same time they also believed Leifor would never lose, so no one was actually worried.

"Everything changed one night. Earlier that day around noon, all the wyvern lords formed up into squadrons and flew off towards the sea… and they didn't come back. Thinking back on it now, this was when we should have realized something weird was going on.

"A huge warship came. It was like a small mountain, and it had gigantic cannons that were so big we could see them from the city. I'd never seen a boat as big as that one in my entire life. This ship was off the coast about six kilometers, completely out of range of the cannon batteries. Then, the cannon fire started.

"There was only one ship, so we didn't think much of it, but the firepower of that thing, it was so destructive we thought that even a god of fire couldn't make something as strong as this. The cannon batteries were demolished in a single volley. Then they just randomly bombed the entire city, it was terrifying. We ran and ran and ran. Those guys were just way too strong. They laid waste to the capital of a superpower with just one ship! I bet even Mu would lose them. The world belongs to Gra Valkas now, if you ask me."

"Wait a minute. Obviously, if they beat Leifor, that means they're strong, but they've got nothing on Mirishial's super-advanced magic. They're just on completely different levels."

"Mu, the land of machines, also isn't too far behind Mirishial. I don't think they'd stand a chance against Mu either. No matter what you say, Mu wouldn't lose to some barbarian country outside the civilized areas."

"Leifor just lost to one of those barbarian countries, you know."

"As one of the superpowers, Leifor was, you know… I feel bad saying it, but they were the weakest one, weren't they? Sure, they were really strong compared to other countries, but if you only look at the other superpowers, they don't really measure up…"

"You all don't know how scary the Gra Valkas Empire is, so you shouldn't make assumptions."

The drunks kept on chatting.

"By the way, there was a Kingdom of Rowlia, wasn't there?"

"That eastern barbarian country? The one with at least a population on par with the superpowers?"

"Ah, when I was there for a trade deal, they started a war with their neighbor, Qua Toine because they wanted to eradicate all the demihumans."

"Eradicate demihumans?! What a waste of time. Just like barbarians to do something so pointless!"

"Then, this country called Germany joined the war, and they lost. I guess Germany was way stronger than them. Rowlia didn't even manage to kill a single man of theirs, and their fleet of forty-four hundred ships got decimated by just forty nine of Germany's ships. Germany's another country that'll be making waves in the future!"

"They couldn't even kill a single person, and their forty-four hundred ships were taken out by just forty nine ships? No matter how you slice it, that's just propaganda. Way too unrealistic."

"Rowlia lost? If it were a superpower or one of the civilized countries, I could understand it, but to a barbarian country?! Unbelievable."

"Well, no matter how strong Gra Valkas or Germany are, compared to Mirishial, they're not even worth spit. They couldn't possibly beat them. In the end, the Central World will always be stable! At least until the ancient sorcerous empire returns."

The drunkards' fun night wore on.

* * *

**Second Civilization's Strongest Country, Superpower Mu, Supervising Army, Communications – Information Analysis Division**

The information analysis division was the country's intelligence agency, it analyzed information gathered on various countries. The general impression of soldiers in the army about this branch was:

I don't really get what they do. Their work probably has no value.

Because of this discrimination, their understanding of information technology was very poor. Technical Officer Myrus broke out into a cold sweat while analyzing the magic photographs of the attack on Leiforia conducted by the Gra Valkas Empire's super-dreadnought _Grade Atlastar_.

"This is bad…"

The Empire of Mu was only average in the world in terms of magic technology; they had come to discover the wonders of science, so they focused more on machinery and scientific advancement. That was why his position existed, but… Shockingly, he felt that the Gra Valkas Empire might be more scientifically advanced than Mu was. He wasn't sure if the military or the politicians would believe him since they were so hard-headed, and he heard they also tended to be cowardly as well. Frankly, his analysis of the reports made his stomach churn.

Mu's latest battleship, the _La Kasami_, was equipped with a state-of-the-art rotating turret that allowed them to overcome the size limits for mounted guns on ships-of-the-line. It now had a giant 30.5cm cannon, capable of bombardments far more destructive than their previous ships-of-the-line. Because the cannon barrel was long, its accuracy also improved dramatically. It also operated on burning heavy oil to move, abandoning the convention of using Tears of the Wind God to power sails.

Displacement: 15,140 tonnes  
Length: 131.7 meters  
Width: 23.2 meters  
Installed power: 15,000 horsepower  
Speed: 18 knots  
Armaments:  
Main guns: 2x twin 30.5 cm  
Secondary guns: 14x 15.2 cm

These specifications even gave it the potential to compete with the Holy Mirishial Empire's magic-powered boats. It went without saying that it was far superior to the sail-powered ships used in Leifor and the Papaldia Empire. The mechanically-advanced Mu was special; it was the only country that could come close to Mirishial's level. But…

Myrus scratched his head. Gra Valkas's super-dreadnought _Grade Atlastar_, according to their reports, could reach a speed of around 30 knots. Looking at its size, it probably had a displacement of around 70,000 tonnes, and it was equipped with 38cm cannons, or were they even 40cm? For something that big to move at 30 knots, what kind of power did it need…? Wouldn't it be around 70,000 horsepower?

It was also loaded with many more cannons. Firepower increases proportionally to the cube of the caliber. In simple terms, if Mu's new battleship _La Kasami _fought this dreadnought, it would almost certainly lose. Unless there was a miracle, it would be annihilated. Considering this ship's level of sophistication, it was probably also more accurate.

"Just by looking at these pictures, I can tell we'd lose… This is… technology we'd need another fifty years to develop!"

Technical Officer Myrus groaned, lamenting Mu's uncertain future.

Then, there was this other picture of another country's warship, though they were very far from Mu and shouldn't have any direct impact on them. East of the civilized areas, there was a war between the Kingdom of Rowlia and the Principality of Kua Toine. Anyone would have guessed that Rowlia would win by a huge margin, but this ship belonged to the country that completely turned that prediction on its head. According to the informant who provided this photograph, this was the ship AZ-121 from the country of Germany…

"Yeeaahh… I just don't get it at all."

While this ship was also enormous, it only had one cannon. Maybe it was capable of rapid-fire, or maybe it was incredibly precise… Either way, even giving it just another cannon should be better than only one; the cannons would both have the same firepower, and they probably wouldn't lose much accuracy. He just couldn't comprehend the design philosophy at all. Was the cannon so expensive that they could only afford one? There were other design peculiarities he couldn't understand as well. Simply, he just didn't get how this ship had any actual utility.

"And this completely incomprehensible country also suddenly appeared…"

There was no end to Myrus's anguish.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias**

In western Fillades, a bit separate from the civilized area, there was a kingdom, Altarus. With a population of 15 million, it was considered large in terms of both national power and population for a country outside the civilized areas. It had a warm climate. The architecture in the royal capital was based on circles, with all of its buildings built to be round. The country was rich from exports since it had magic gem mines, and the 500,000 people living in the capital Le Brias were all very lively. In contrast to those spirited people, there was one person in the royal castle who was holding his head in his hands.

King Taara the 14th was very distressed.

"Are they… insane?"

The documents he looked over were full of nonsense. It was a formal request from the Papaldia Empire, one that came every year, although it was a "request" in name only. In practical terms, it was an order. He read it over and over again.

"This just can't be…"

After the previous emperor passed away, the current emperor, Ludius, came into power. He had heard that Emperor Ludius wanted to expand his territory to increase their national power, so he was pressuring countries to gift the empire some of their land. There were many cases where the land requested was completely unused, so it turned into a profitable arrangement for both parties. However! In the case of his country, there were no benefits for them at all!

_The Kingdom of Altarus will present the Siltras magic gem mine to the Papaldia Empire._ _Altarus's Princess Lumiess will be sent to the Papaldia Empire as a slave._

_Please complete these 2 requests within 2 weeks. We would like to avoid using armed force if possible._

The Siltras mine was Altarus's largest mine; its production formed the core of their economy, and it was one of the five largest mines in the world. Without it, the country would lose a huge amount of national power. Furthermore, obtaining the princess as a slave did not benefit Papaldia in any way, it was simply to insult Altarus.

He could only see this as a provocation to war. But why! They had already suffered endless humiliation when completing Papaldia's requests until now, so why did they suddenly overstep so far? It was utterly incomprehensible.

The king decided to go down to the 3rd foreign affairs department's branch in Le Brias to see if there was a mistake.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, 3rd Foreign Affairs Department, Altarus Branch Office**

"I've been waitin' for you, Altarus King!" called the Papaldian ambassador, his legs crossed as he sat lazily on a chair. The king had to just stand there since there wasn't another chair.

'How rude…'

"I've come to confirm your country's intentions regarding the formal request," King Taara the 14th announced.

"Huh? Just like it says."

"The Siltras mine is my country's most important asset."

"So what? You've got other mines. Or… Huuuh? Are you going against Emperor Ludius?!"

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of opposing him… but, can we not negotiate a change in the request?"

"No waaay!"

"… Uh, well, about my daughter, the princess's enslavement, what is the purpose behind that?"

"Oh, that. Princess Lumiess is quite the looker, ain't she? I wanted to give her a go."

"…What?"

"I wanted to screw her. Once I get tired of her, I'll sell her to some brothel."

"…Is that… also the will of Emperor Ludius?"

"Yeah! What's with you and gettin' all smart with me?! As the empire's ambassador, my will is the emperor's will! You fucking barbarians! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!"

King Taara the 14th silently turned around.

"Hey! We're not done here!"

He ignored him and left the room.

"Don't you ignore me, fucking barbarian king!"

The king left the branch office.

* * *

**Altarus Royal Castle—**

"That fucking ambassador can go fuck himself back to Papaldia! I refuse their request, I'll send them a letter severing our diplomatic ties, and at the same time I'll freeze all of Papaldia's assets in Altarus!" the king bellowed. "Assemble the army, tighten up defenses in the capital! Call up all our reserve troops! The oversight army is coming! We'll show the Papaldia Empire that we still have our pride!"

If he rolled over and acquiesced to their demands, he might as well just surrender the entire kingdom to them. They had to attack the oversight army first and try to end things quickly, otherwise there was no way the kingdom could survive. Because of how wealthy they were, their military's strength was in line with countries in the civilized areas. Even against the Papaldia Empire, they should be able to put up a fight against the slightly old-fashioned oversight army.

The king hardened his resolve to fight the empire as he watched the setting sun.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

The Papaldia Empire was the only superpower from the Third Civilization. Emperor Ludius's imperial palace had rows of pillars with such detailed, extravagant carvings on them that they awed visitors. There was a breathtaking garden that evoked the image of this world's idea of heaven. The interior of the palace was gorgeous and dazzling, with treasures from all over the world on display.

This was what every ambassador and king thought when they visited: "They brought craftsmen from far-off lands to make those pillars. They can maintain this heavenly garden in pursuit of true beauty. They have the ability to decorate the palace with all these riches from around the world… Their national power must be tremendous."

Esthirant was undoubtedly the most prosperous city in the eastern civilized area, area of the Third Civilization. Merchants and commonfolk visiting the city definitely thought "What an enormous city. How rich are the people here? It's so beautiful."

Inside the palace, there was a man kneeling.

"Raise your head."

3rd foreign affairs department head Kyeos, with beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his head, looked up. Before him was Emperor Ludius, who carried himself with such dignity that it was almost unimaginable for him to be only 27 years old.

"The oversight army was sent to punish the Kingdom of Fenn… where is the preliminary report?"

"Y-Yes! Please accept my deepest apologies for failing to receive approval to dispatch the oversight army—"

"Imbecile!"

"…!"

"We do not care that you failed to seek approval. We recognize the authority of the 3rd foreign affairs department. If we had to authorize invasions for each and every barbarian country, we would be forced spend all day, from morning to night, doing so. That is of no consequence, but what _is_ concerning… is the matter of their defeat."

Kyeos felt like there was a waterfall of sweating pouring from his face.

"How were they defeated? It could not possibly have been by the hand of the Kingdom of Fenn, could it?"

"Y-Yes! We are currently using all our resources to determine which country is responsible for this heinous action. From our investigations so far, we believe they are from outside the civilized area, since we have not obtained any more definitive information. We do not know enough to submit a formal report just yet…"

"You still do not know…" the emperor growled, his face screwed up in anger. "While that fleet consists of only old warships, for an uncivilized country to dare oppose us… That country must be held responsible for its impropriety. Be sure to thoroughly instruct them on the consequences of opposing our empire."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Kyeos bowed very deeply.

"We will give all those other countries the privilege of watching the empire extinguish the Kingdom of Fenn. Once you discover which country defied the empire, we shall send the imperial army to destroy them along with Fenn."

"I-I understand!" Kyeos licked his lips, then nervously opened his mouth again. "Your Grace, I have one other report to make."

"What now?!"

"Regarding the request sent to the Kingdom of Altarus, they have refused to hand over the Siltras mine, as planned."

"Oh, did they?" replied Emperor Ludius, a smile playing at his lips.

"Furthermore, they have frozen all our assets in their country and cut all ties with us."

"How bold… to rebel so openly against us… This matter has indeed gone as planned, but for them to go this far, it appears we have underestimated them. Do not send the oversight army, send the imperial army to crush them. How soon can they be ready?"

The emperor posed this question to the man in military dress standing beside him.

"We are always ready to execute the emperor's will. At your word, we will depart immediately, decimate the Kingdom of Altarus, and seize all of their mines in your name."

"Is that so… then this matter shall be left in your care. You may do as you wish with the citizens of Altarus."

"Understood!"

That day, the superpower Papaldia Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Altarus.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias, Royal Castle**

King Taara the 14th was speaking with his daughter, Princess Lumiess.

"Lumiess, all the arrangements are in place. Escape from the kingdom immediately," the King pleaded impatiently and desperately.

"Why must I, father?"

"The Papaldia Empire has declared war on us… You understand what this means, yes? They aren't sending the oversight army, but instead the imperial army."

"For me alone to abandon the people and escape… I cannot allow it! I cannot abandon you!"

"Given the differences in our national powers, our kingdom will likely lose a drawn-out war. The entire royal family will be executed. Lumiess, my daughter. The only thing left for you here is tragedy and pain. Please, just run."

"But…"

"I am a failure of a king, allowing only my own family to leave… But, as a parent, I simply want my daughter to be safe. Lumiess. I beg you, do as I say."

"I… I understand…"

"Your vessel, disguised as a merchant ship, will leave the capital before the war starts. Of course, attendants will be going with you. You will ride the southern currents and go to Rodenius. If the opportunity arises, seek protection from the country that defeated Rowlia, Germany. From what I've heard, the people of Germany are all very kind."

"…Yes, father."

That night, Princess Lumiess boarded what looked like a merchant ship and left the capital.

* * *

**A coast about 130 km northeast of the Kingdom of Altarus, offshore**

It was a sunny, warm day with no wind and great, billowy clouds like those commonly seen in southern countries. The ocean was calm, with seabirds nonchalantly floating on the surface of the water. A huge number of ships left streaks of white in their wakes as they headed southwest. In total, there were 324 ships. This was the Papaldia Empire's imperial army. There were 211 100-gun ships-of-the-line and other gunboats, 12 dragon carriers, and 101 attack transports carrying land dragons, horses, and ground troops. East of the Central World, as far as the Third Civilization was concerned, they were so dominant a force that their opponents would never have any choice but to surrender.

The imperial army was heading southwest to eradicate the Kingdom of Altarus. General Cius was watching the peaceful ocean. He was a strategist, and known by his men for being cold-blooded and merciless.

"We will soon be within range of the Altarus army's wyverns," came the report.

"So they haven't come yet… As soon as there's anything on the anti-air magic detector, send a hundred dragon riders out on alert. Other than that, all other matters are under your command."

The anti-air magic detector was developed to find sources of magic from wyverns outside of visible range. Cius had a squadron of wyvern lords on standby to support the fleet from the air. Each dragon carrier carried 20 wyvern lords.

The Altarus navy was already 50 km from the imperial army; they could see them approaching from the horizon. However, since there was still so much distance between them, it wasn't yet time to begin battle. (Because this planet is bigger than Earth, the distance to the horizon due to the curvature of the planet while on a ship is farther than 19 km.) The enemy didn't have any dragon carriers, so all their wyverns came from land.

His mantra was to inflict minimal damage to apply the maximal effect. General Cius sized up his enemy as he glared at the sea.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Navy**

"They're coming to take over our country… those damn locusts!" yelled Navy Commander Bordo angrily.

On the extremely wide horizon, an endless array of Papaldian ships could be seen crawling forward. In most cases, people could only tremble in fear at this. However… because of the wealth they accumulated with their magic gem mines, even though they were outside the civilized zone, Altarus was able to build up an army on the scale and quality of a strong country in the civilized areas.

This was no easy task. They did not manufacture weapons in Altarus, so they had to deal with weapons exporters from the civilized areas and risk being outsmarted or deceived. They had to export their magic gems to be purified in the civilized areas and import Tears of the Wind God to power their ships. Because of their wealth, they were even able to obtain weapons customized for their country. If they faced any other country from the civilized areas, they would probably be able to defeat them.

"All right, as soon as the enemy fleet enters range of our wyverns, send them in and we'll go on the attack at the same time!" Bordo directed into the magical communication device in his hand. "We will enter combat soon! 1st unit, prepare for battle! Got it?! Drum up your courage! Our country's survival depends on us! Everyone needs to be sharp!"

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, dragon rider squadron, Knight-Captain Zaram**

The enemy had subjected them to many humiliating requests, which they had to just grin and bear before, but apparently they demanded the Siltras mine and the princess as a slave this time. The princess was beautiful and good-natured and was very popular with the citizens. Everyone also knew that after losing the Siltras mine, the kingdom would no longer be able to sustain itself. After seeing the formal request sent by Papaldia, they were outraged. "Even should our country be destroyed, we need to strike back against those tyrants!" became the overriding public opinion.

The dragon rider squadron, numbering 120, flew in formation to the northeast to strike at the Papaldian imperial army. Zaram gave orders via his magical communication device. Shortly thereafter…

"I see them!"

The Papaldian fleet came into view; its size was unprecedented.

"As planned, spread out! After that, follow the twelve squadron leaders' orders!"

The Altarus dragon riders began to scatter and head for the Papaldian imperial army. Then, Zaram realized.

"! Diagonally behind us! They're attacking with the sun at their backs! Watch out!"

The enemy wyverns came in a line from the direction of the sun. Naturally, the Altarus riders could barely see them at all. Their communications were interrupted, and their formation was broken. The enemies dove rapidly, fired off fire blasts, then continued descending. There were an astounding number of direct hits simply due to how many fire blasts were shot. Over half of the Altarus squadron were killed from this ambush.

"God dammit!"

The Altarus squadron tried to strike back at the wyvern lords, but the difference in speed left them unable to catch up. After escaping out of fire blast range, the enemy squadron once again ascended to an advantageous position high in the sky and fired another volley of fire blasts. There was no escape!

The Altarus dragon rider squadron couldn't even get off a single attack as they were annihilated. Their opponents suffered no injury or loss.

"How fast… they were already taken out…" Navy Commander Bordo wouldn't show his men how anxious he was, but in his mind he was thoroughly shaken.

"Two kilometers from the enemy fleet."

"Maintain course!"

The Papaldian fleet appeared hungry to engage with the Altarus fleet.

"Wait… are we already in their magic cannons' range?!"

Puffs of smoke wrapped around some of the enemy ships. Papapapapapa… a second later, the sound of cannon fire came.

"Oh no!"

Because there were so many enemy ships, only a portion of them could perform a broadside. As time passed, more and more ships would become capable of attacking. The Altarus navy still needed to travel another 1 km to be in magic cannon range, but the Papaldian fleet could position faster than they could travel.

_(We'll be wiped out before we can even get in firing range!)_

"Hard to starboard! Change our angle of approach to 45 degrees, keep our cannons trained on them! Here comes their cannon fire! Prepare our Bolts of the Wind God!"

The fleet slowly turned. The enemy's cannon shells seemed to fly at them in slow motion. KRESHAWWW KRESHAWWW KRESHAWWW—pillars of water rose up high in the air. The first volley had arrived.

…BOOM.

"Ship-of-the-line _Sittee_ has been hit!"

The _Sittee_ exploded violently. These were the rumored explosive shells… their range, power, and numbers were better. The vast majority of shells from the first volley hit the waves. The next volley would surely be both more numerous and more accurate.

"Preparations for Bolts of the Wind God complete!"

"Fire Bolts of the Wind God!"

The Bolt of the Wind God was a ballista bolt tipped with an explosive magic gem and fixed with a small sail and a Tear of the Wind God in the middle. The wind from the Tear would blow on the sail, vastly improving the range of the bolt. A weapons merchant would have been appalled at the number of Bolts that were fired one after another. However, because they had 2 km to travel, they were able to build up speed, giving them much more power than normal. If they were fighting any other opponent from the civilized areas, Altarus's ability to outrange their opponent with this tactic would have been a trump card. This was a weapon that could only be developed by a country rich with magic gem mines.

_Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww…_

Wind blew over the tops of the ships.

_Pheewwpheewwpheewwpheeww—_

The Bolts of the Wind God were fired one after another at the invaders.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Army**

"One enemy ship was hit, it has gone up in flames!"

"Our accuracy was so poor… I suppose that's the best we can do with our first volley."

Because the fleet was so large, the number of ships in position to attack would increase over time. The enemy's firing range was so short and their own ships were fast enough to get in range that this would be like shooting fish in a barrel. The officers were beginning to feel enthusiastic about this battle.

"The enemy fleet's angle of approach is changing."

"I wonder what they're doing?"

"! The enemy ships are firing their ballistae at us!"

"Ballistae?! Those have such short range, what's the point of firing them?!"

The officers were all confused.

"! The bolts are… flying!"

"What?!"

A bolt flew over the 100-gun ship-of-the-line flagship _Thirant_ and landed in the water 50 meters away. The tip of the bolt exploded, causing the water to burst dramatically.

"Based on our analysis, these bolts are probably enchanted with explosion magic and Tears of the Wind God."

"How terrifying… Such a waste of good materials… However, they are nonetheless a threat."

The bolts rained down near the flagship, causing explosions of water all around it. About ten of the Bolts of the Wind God scored direct hits on it.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Navy**

"All one hundred Bolts of the Wind God have been launched, sir!"

"Good, now set a direct course for the enemy fleet! Get within cannon range as soon as possible! …How pathetic… for only ten of our bolts to hit, the royal navy has seen better days…"

They would focus-fire on the flagship, sink it, disrupt the command structure, then attack the rest of the fleet from a distance… or at least, that was the plan. The smoke around the enemy flagship finally cleared. Navy Commander Bordo froze in shock.

"Attack failed! Enemy ship is still afloat!" screamed the communications operator.

In testing, the Bolts inflicted immense damage on their own ships. Ten direct hits should have thoroughly destroyed the enemy flagship. But… while a portion of the deck was destroyed, the ship body was completely undamaged. Unfazed, the ship continued advancing and began to attack them as well. Thanks to the antimagic steel plating, the brunt of the attack was easily mitigated and no one suffered any serious injuries. Compared to the first volley, the empire's second one was many times more destructive.

"Ship-of-the-line _Beschial _has been sunk! Ships-of-the-line _Budehi_ and _Pachera_ have also been sunk!"

"Ship-of-the-line _Osia_ has been hit by a wyvern lord's fire blast, a fire has broken out!"

Horrifying news kept pouring in.

"Damn… Damn it all!"

Bordo trembled as he watched the Altarus army's main fleet burn. He squeezed his fists so hard his hands dripped blood. The number of attacking enemy ships kept increasing, which increased the number of shells that scored hits on the fleet, until eventually they were constantly, continuously devastated by explosions.

"Ah—!"

BOOM!

Navy Commander Bordo's consciousness cut out when the cannon shell hit his ship.

"Enemy fleet has been eliminated."

"Damage report?"

"Flagship _Thirant_ was directly hit by ten of the enemy's explosive bolts, but the antimagic steel reduced the effects drastically, so it only suffered minor damage."

"What about the dragon rider squadron?"

"No losses reported."

The strongest country in the Third Civilization, the Papaldia Empire, crushed the Kingdom of Altarus's royal navy.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, about 40 km north of Le Brias**

On this vast, empty coast in the wilderness, there was no place for people to hide. No fresh water, no resources, just land abandoned by people. However, the coastline was wide, so it was a convenient place for the army to land. After scouting the area carefully with their wyvern lords, the Papaldian army secured the bridgehead and set up an encampment. Their objective: Altarus's capital city, Le Brias.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias**

King Taara the 14th finished the preparations for his departure. The Altarus royal navy was defeated and the empire had already landed. From careful analysis of the magical communications before the connection was lost, they were completely destroyed without causing much damage. He prayed for the soldiers who died for the kingdom's sake. They must have had families; some may have had parents to nurse, others may have been betrothed. However, they still went to die for their country.

The king contemplated idly: if they were able to push back the enemy this time, he would do something for the families of those soldiers, to honor them… Unfortunately, the empire was heading south for the capital, and they were both powerful and still in nearly perfect condition. Because they were being attacked by a superpower, none of their allies had come to help them.

The king could do nothing else but blindly hope for victory.

* * *

**Altarus Royal Army, about 20,000 troops**

The royal army was in position about 10 km north of the royal capital, Le Brias. Their objective was to secure the bridgehead north of the capital and wipe out Papaldia's 3,000 soldiers. Their giant army of 20,000 was assembled to steamroll the landing army's 3,000. Normally, one would consider this arrangement overkill. No strategy could make up for the overwhelming difference in manpower. Furthermore, the enemy troops were simply in formation without any screens or shields.

Against a normal enemy, simply having these numbers meant they had already won. However, they were facing one of the world's five superpowers.

"This should be our victory, but don't let your guard down…"

King Taara the 14th gathered his resolve and determination.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire Army, Ground Force**

The imperial army invaded along the southern coast. There were 3,000 elite troops and 32 land dragons.

Land dragons were large lizards said to only live in the Papaldia Empire. Long ago, when the empire was still expanding, they found a way to control these land dragons. Their hard scales repelled both arrows and ballista bolts, so the imperial army easily dominated ground battles. Now, the empire's overwhelming national power placed it in the top three countries in the Third Civilization alongside the high elves. The reason it gained superpower status was due to these land dragons.

Land dragons weren't as mobile as wyverns, but their scales were much harder, and their fire blasts had a short but wide range. Wyverns can't stay in one spot for long periods of time, so land dragons were ideal for defending positions. They were about twice as large as humans, and had fairly round bodies with a triangular head that could extend and retract like a turtle's.

In addition, the Papaldia army had human portable cannons and explosive shells, larger cannons pulled by horse, and flintlock muskets with lead shots. In the sky, there were wyvern lords scouting and sending information to the ground forces.

"The enemy's main force has about twenty thousand men."

"Twenty thousand, huh… They really did some work."

"Yeah… However, if we can overcome that, Altarus is ours."

"Hehehe… That's a lot of responsibility."

Army Captain Bafram smiled nastily.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Rubyle Plains**

No grass grew in the Rubyle plains. It was an open field in the wilderness with great visibility. Here, the Altarus royal army and the Papaldian ground force faced off about 2 km from each other.

King Taara the 14th, only thinking of victory, shouted, "All troops, charge! We'll cut off the empire's greedy hand here!"

_"RAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Dust was kicked up all over as the Altarus cavalry, armed with spears and bows, led the charge.

That was when…

_Pheeeeeeeeeww…_

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!

Explosions went off all over their battle formation.

"Wha—! What's going on?!"

"Are those… magic cannons?! They've made cannons small and light enough for soldiers to carry?!"

The explosions took out thousands of soldiers. However, the Altarus soldiers continued weaving towards the imperial army through the explosions like threading a needle. These were human-wave tactics! They were obstructed by a storm of fire blasts from the wyvern lords up in the air. However, even with continuous cannon fire, against Altarus's wave of people, it was like trying to stop a flood by throwing rocks at it. Even the fire blasts could only take out one soldier at a time.

_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_

Within huge clouds of dust, the Altarus army closed in on the Papaldia army. The Altarus soldiers saw a line of land dragons guarding the front lines. They were so big… However, there were only 32 of them, and there were 50 meters between each dragon. They didn't think there would be any problem piercing through.

"We have the numbers! Trample them!"

The cavalry took out their bows and aimed at the land dragons.

"Those sure are huge targets…! Take this!"

_fwipfwipfwip_

The arrows cut through the air and flew at the land dragons.

_Click! Clank! Clink!_

All the arrows that flew true simply bounced off the land dragons' scales.

"Tch! Leave the dragons, run past them! Chaaaarge!"

There were 50 meters between each dragon, so the defensive line was basically full of holes. After they got past the dragons, there were only 300 meters to get to the enemy soldiers. Ignore those pointless dragons and take down the troops! The army surged towards the dragons.

_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_

That was when the dragons opened their mouths, light coming from within.

"Watch out! Fire blasts!"

The line of dragons let out their short range, but high-powered, flames. They burned both the ground and their enemies black. The land dragons extended their necks to pan side to side, extending the range of destruction. The Altarus army jumped right into the hellfire.

_"GUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Soldiers and horses on fire rolled around on the ground, screaming in pain. Because the fires were too strong and wide, the Altarus army had to stop its advance. The dragons slowly advanced, extending the area of the flames. The vanguard troops, unable to back up because of all the soldiers behind them, were burned to a crisp. However, there were about 300 cavalry who were able to get past the dragons. Those cavalry went straight for the Papaldia soldiers.

_POP! POPOP! POPOP! POP!_

White smoke rose up from the enemy infantry formation, and the Altarus cavalry fell jumbled to the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?!"

_POP! POPOP! POP!_

The attacks continued, and soon all the cavalry who had broken through were dead. The Altarus army was completely stopped. Then, fierce explosions went off all over the kingdom's army.

"No!"

The king looked over at the sea. Nearly 100 gunboats had been beached and were providing supporting fire. Including some 100-gun ships-of-the-line, they rained shells down on the Altarus army. Under so much simultaneous, controlled fire, the Altarus army collapsed.

The king was killed in battle and the Kingdom of Altarus fell into the hands of the Papaldia Empire.

Most of the citizens were allowed to live to continue mining magic gems, but the entire royal family, their retainers, and all their relatives, were impaled on spikes and left on display in front of the royal castle.

Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus prayed for the safety of her country as the merchant ship swayed on the sea. It rode the southern currents and ended up near the Principality of Qua Toine on Rodenius. The merchant ship was luckily inspected by a white ship with the flag of light blue, black cross in the near middle with a cross that had arms going towards the right with a sun symbol. The merchant ship, having long since run out of food, was taken in by the Argentine Coast Guard, allowing Princess Lumiess to seek the protection of Germany.

* * *

"Ma'am!" A man quickly came into the office of the Axis , where Victoria Rommel was having black sacks on her eyes. "We have just received report that a...ma'am?"

"Wh-What? Sorry, I had too much work that I can't sleep right." The woman drowsily spoke.

"Sorry to be a bother."

"No worries, what's the report about again?"

"Ah right, we just received a merchant ship coming from Altarus."

"A-Altarus? The kingdom that was wiped out by the Papaldians?"

"Yes, on board in the sole living member of the Royal Family, Princess Lumiess, she requested an audience with the Germans."

"...Fetch me a cup of coffee, I will be present."

"Understood, ma'am."

* * *

**Great Eastern Conference—**

A conference was convened to discuss the major events occurring around the world. The participants were all countries outside the civilized areas. Since the one proposing the conference was a "barbarian country," the superpower Papaldia Empire and the other countries in the Third Civilization chose not to attend, labeling the conference unnecessary and meaningless. Because of the lack of representation from the civilized areas, the participating countries talked relatively openly about their intentions, unlike previous conferences of this nature. Normally, the main topics of discussion all centered around the Papaldia Empire, but this time was different; the focus was on the sudden rise of the new country "Argentina."

"We shall now begin the Great Eastern Conference."

Representatives from each country contributed any information they had about the Axis Alliance with Argentina and Germany being the main focus. These were the main points of interest:

\- The Axis Alliance is an emerging country and emerging Alliance that suddenly appeared in the Great East. By their own admission, they were suddenly transported to this world from a different world. However, there are no historical examples of this happening, only myths and legends.

\- They were first encountered by a Rodenian farming nation, the Principality of Qua Toine, when one of their dragon riders spotted a Argentine Black Bird.

\- The Axis Alliance requested an enormous amount of food and offered to export national infrastructure improvements to Qua Toine in exchange.

\- At that time, Rodenius's strongest country, the Kingdom of Rowlia, declared war on Qua Toine.

\- Argentina and a nation from Alliance, Germany joined Qua Toine and fought against Rowlia. In all likelihood, the impetus behind this decision was their food trade with Qua Toine and their 'independence'.

\- In the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius, the German Kriegsmarine only sent 48 and an additional 1, making it into 49 ships, but they repelled Rowlia's fleet of 4,400 ships in addition to eliminating a large wing of wyverns.

\- In the ground war, there was a battle west of the Qua Toinan castle town of Ejey where German and Argentine's forces pushed towards Gim and annihilated them, which essentially decided the war. According to many Qua Toinan garrisons in Gim who witnessed the aftermath, their fearsome explosive magic caused a 'Volcanic Blast' on Gim, burning the town into ashes.

\- During the incident at the Kingdom of Fenn's Military Festival, Argentina eliminated a squadron of wyvern lords sent by the Papaldian imperial oversight army's eastern fleet with 'Iron Wyverns' and a 'Rain of Light'.

By the time this information was compiled, the heroic stories of this Axis Alliance's feats were gradually becoming acknowledged as fact and not just hearsay.

"Because there are so many countries in attendance that have already formed diplomatic ties with Argentina, we believe we have established a common perception that the country of Argentina is tremendously strong."

"We would now like to confirm each country's views on the topic."

A representative from the Mao Kingdom raised his hand to speak. "My country has not opened diplomatic relations with Argentina, but we believe this country is a threat. It is a fact that they defeated the Kingdom of Rowlia. Not only that, but it was an overwhelming victory; they wiped out Rowlia's main forces in a single battle. We have no idea when this destructive force will be turned towards our own countries. That makes them incredibly dangerous."

"I am from the Topa Kingdom. We do not believe Argentina or the Alliance itself is dangerous. If their people are not harmed, they do not seek to fight. Furthermore, books about their advanced technology are sold in their country in normal bookstores, and they do not prevent us from purchasing them. Simply by associating with Argentina, one can easily raise the level of their country's technology and open diplomatic talks with the Axis' Superpower's Germany, Italy and Japan. They are even more advanced than the Papaldia Empire."

"I represent the Scios Kingdom. We agree with the Topa Kingdom. We have not attacked them, and they in kind have not attacked us. Unlike the Papaldia Empire, they do not lock their technology behind gifts of slaves or land. As for the case with the Kingdom of Rowlia, we believe it to be an exceptional case, since their people would have starved if food exports from Qua Toine were to have stopped.

"The other day, one of our diplomats was perusing an Argentine bookstore and found a book called 'The History of Weapons.' I would like to submit it for reference. In it, there are detailed descriptions of the 'flintlock musket' that is a cutting-edge weapon in the Papaldia Empire. The book says that this was developed over three hundred years ago and is now considered an antique in Argentine, whose nation is still a bit slow at technology compared to Germany, Italy and Japan. While I do not know the current structure of Argentine's military force, if we only look at military technology, if the superpowers' newest weapons are considered hundreds of years old to them, they are terribly advanced."

The talks continued.

"…even so… I'll just say it. They can take down a superpower's wyvern lords. If they decided to attack us, we would have no choice but to fold. Even if we all banded together, we would still be weaker than Rowlia, and Rowlia was defeated without inflicting even a single casualty against two nations of the Alliance. It would be best to just get along with the Alliance."

"I'm from the Principality of Qua Toine, but right now we are in the state of integration to a 'Third World Country'. We have been receiving infrastructure improvements from them, and our standards of living have already improved dramatically. We also believe that they should be welcomed as a friendly country."

"This is the Awan Kingdom. We believe that us eastern countries should approach this more practically. Make use of the Alliance if possible, but instead focus on the threat of Papaldia running rampant. Over the last ten years or so, their actions have gone too far."

The main takeaways from the conference were:

\- Do not be hostile with the Alliance.

\- Watch the Papaldia Empire carefully as circumstances develop.

* * *

After the Great Eastern Conference was over, the ambassador from the Topa Kingdom remembered the report to the king given by that military officer the previous month.

"Hohoho… Remembering it now still makes me laugh."

_Last month's incident—_

"Here is the battle report! The wyvern lords sent by the Papaldian oversight army's eastern fleet were shot out of the sky at Fenn's capital Amanoki by Argentine's magic ships and Iron Wyverns!"

"Are you making sport of me?! Do you understand how ridiculous that is, for someone to kill a superpower's wyvern lords?! For our country's entire army to take out even one wyvern lord is a feat deserving of a medal! And you're saying a no-name emerging country took out twenty-two of them…? Hahaha, you must've been reading too many fantasy stories. Are you overworked? You can take a vacation if you need."

No one believed the officer's report. In the end, they had to compare reports with other countries before finally realizing that this stunning event actually occurred. No one had believed the story in any of those other countries either. That was how crazy it was for a superpower to pay for their actions. They knew how advanced Argentina's technology was, but they had no idea how large of a military presence they had. Should Papaldia decide to seriously attack them, could they actually fight back against them? It was necessary to determine this for sure.

"The world… may be starting to change now," the ambassador mused to himself.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Oversight Army Eastern Fleet, Special Class A Dragon Knight Reckmeyer**

Reckmeyer was puzzled.

During the failed punitive strike on the Kingdom of Fenn, he fell off his wyvern into the ocean then was taken into custody by the Argentine Coast Guard's patrol ship La Argentine. Afterwards, he was brought to one of their giant ships and interrogated. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he was the only one who survived, all of his comrades got killed.

The interrogation officer wore bland clothes and just listened to him dispassionately. Damn barbarians. He tried to promote the empire's wonderful technology and convince them how much more advanced they were than the other civilized countries. Not to mention, for countries outside the civilized areas, their level of technology and the might of their military was simply incomparable, and the empire could easily support it all with its national power. Sometimes, emerging countries did not know the ways of the world, so telling them all this could improve the way they treated him. However, Argentina's interrogation officer did nothing differently and just continued to listen with a blank face. He just didn't understand the compassion he was being shown from an educated imperial elite to a clueless barbarian soldier.

His attitude towards the Argentine began to change as they got closer to the country of Argentina. The first surprise was when he watched the iron dragon take off from atop one of the giant ships. Rather than wyverns, they had iron dragons on their dragon carriers. It was surprising to see a non-civilized country with a dragon carrier, but… while the iron dragons were slower than wyvern lords, a lot of people could ride in one at once. If they controlled the airspace, these vehicles would be very useful. However, since they were so slow, in combat against the empire's wyvern lords, the empire would undoubtedly win. Once they conquered Argentina, this iron dragon technology would be very important for the advancement of his country.

He was transferred to Argentina's capital, Bueno Aires. He saw all kinds of unbelievable things here. Gigantic buildings that towered into the sky, iron land dragons crawling throughout the city, flying iron dragons that were faster and larger than wyvern lords. The scale of the technology here far surpassed that of the Papaldian capital, Esthirant.

"This country… is dangerous."

His opinion of Argentina had completely reversed. How a country like this could suddenly emerge was a complete mystery, but, if the foreign affairs department approached them in their routine manner, they would find offense in some contrivance, declare that "the barbarians must be destroyed," and declare war. In this case, the oversight army's dragon rider squadron was eliminated, so there was no way that the prideful empire would stay quiet about it. He could easily imagine someone from foreign affairs screaming contemptuously at an Argentine diplomat.

If the empire declared war with this country, they would suffer no small amount of losses. It could even be devastating enough to lose their status as a superpower. Dragon rider Reckmeyer feared for the future of his country.

* * *

"What is going on with this planet?!"

Professor Welkin ruffled his hair in frustration. After making contact with the Principality of Kua Toine, the Alliance found out that magic existed in this world. Casting magic required using a source of magic, "mana," it seemed. Magic gems and magic tools could provide mana. But the scientific basis of mana was completely unknown. How was it detected? How did it activate? They knew nothing about it. It's not like it just came from nothing, so it probably adhered to some kind of natural logic, but…

In any case, there were just as many unknowns surrounding this planet. Based on the distance to the horizon, the planet had a radius of about 100,000 km. However, the acceleration due to gravity was still 9.8065 m/s², about the same as Earth's, even though its gravitational force should be much greater. What was this planet made of? Could it be hollow?

Atmospheric pressure was also about 1015 hPa; the concentration of oxygen was a little bit higher, but overall it was the same as Earth's. The length of one day was still 24 hours, but one year was 365.5 days, so its revolution around the sun was a little longer. The distance from the sun was about 150 million km, also about the same as Earth's.

The Deutsch-Weltraumforschung Unbegrenzt was launching a satellite soon, so they would finally be able to map the planet as a whole, but, for now, the only thing they knew was east of Japan was just… more ocean. The Deutsch-Kriegsmarine accompanied a replenishment oiler as they explored the eastern sea, but they traveled about 10,000 km and still found nothing.

Another surprising discovery was the existence of a wide variety of humanoid races.

**Goblins **had low intelligence and could only communicate with one another. However, they were quite feral and behaved more like wild animals. The Ministry of Justice was unsure whether they should have basic human rights.

**Dwarves** were short, but very strong. They appeared to like creating things, but… the other day, a dwarf faced off in a sumo wrestling match with a yokozuna, and apparently the yokozuna was completely powerless.

Then, there were the **elves**, a very long-lived race. Perhaps if the Axis could analyze their genetics, this could unlock a method to increase human longevity as well.

_In some senses, this is a very interesting planet,_ thought Welkin.

* * *

**Second Civilization, Superpower Mu**

It was another sunny day with clear skies, few clouds, and good visibility. This time of year, the temperature rose day by day, birds sang gaily, and butterflies lazily danced through the air. Technical Officer Myrus was surprised to receive an urgent call from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs telling him to go to the Ainank Airport.

The superpower Mu had a private airport. They could only fly the wealthy, and only when the sun was bright and the weather was good, but they did indeed have a private airline. As far as he knew, private transportation by air was still limited to the highest ranking countries of the Holy Mirishial Empire and Mu, so it served as proof of their status.

Technical Officer Myrus used a vehicle with an internal combustion engine developed in Mu called a "car" to travel to the Ainank Airport air force base. But why was he being urgently summoned there in the first place? After idling in the waiting room for twenty minutes, _clack_… Two members of the military and a pair of diplomats entered the room.

"This is Technical Officer Myrus," the military staff introduced to the diplomats. "He is a technical officer in our army, and, although he is young, his mechanical skills are well-respected."

"Technical Officer Myrus, at your service," Myrus offered, smiling amiably at the diplomats.

"We apologize for the inconvenience."

Everyone sat down.

"How should we explain this… We called you to request an investigation of an unknown country and their technology."

"Are you talking about the Gra Valkas Empire?"

They gave an unexpected answer.

"No no, not them. They're a newly-emerged country. Earlier today, a white boat appeared in the ocean east of Mu. The navy was sent to receive it, and it appears there was a special envoy from the Greater Empire of Japan aboard requesting to open diplomatic relations with our country. While there is nothing rare about a country wanting to form ties with us, the concern was… their ship did not have any sails."

"Are you saying…"

"The magical detectors detected nothing, so it's not a magic-powered ship. We believe it's a ship powered by machinery."

"That was also I first thought…"

"It gets better. We requested a rendez-vous at our Ainank Airport, in order to show off our technology to them, and they requested permission to fly there as well. When we asked whether they would arrive on wyvern, in hopes of perhaps gleaning some information about the geography of their country, they responded that, if it was acceptable, they would come by aircraft."

"!"

"According to our aircraft in the lead, Japan's vehicle was traveling at 160 kilometers per hour, and it was too late for us to adjust our speed to match. I asked an air force pilot, hypothetically, what would happen if combat broke out with that machine, and he replied that our aircraft would certainly not lose to it. Well, either way, the simple fact that they have working aircraft is reason enough to be wary."

"However, their method of flight differs from ours. We've never seen a flying vehicle like it. So, Officer Myrus, that's where you come in."

"According to what they tell us, Japan is outside the civilized area, very far east of the Third Civilization's continent Fillades, trusting their knowledge. But their aircraft's technology far surpasses what the Papaldia Empire has. Our diplomatic conference will be in one week, so you have been assigned to take care of them, bring them sightseeing and such. During that time, show them our level of technology, but also try to determine their level as well."

"Understood."

Technical Officer Myrus felt his machinist soul flare up for the first time in a long while. What exactly was this unknown flying machine? The diplomat who had made to leave suddenly turned around.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot, Japan's vehicle is currently parked on the east side of the airport, you should go take a look at it."

* * *

**Five minutes later—**

Myrus stood dumbfounded in front of the parked aircraft that the people from Japan rode… There was a propeller on top of it. Spinning it seemed to make it fly, but… Taking closer look, the propeller itself looked like a cross of airplane wings. When air hits the front of the "wing," it breaks apart to travel over and under the wing before joining together again. Since the top of the wing bulges out, the air on top has to travel a longer distance in the same amount of time as the bottom of the wing, meaning the flow of air is faster on top. This creates an air pressure difference between the top and bottom of the wing, generating lift.

However… for this machine to fly, it would need an extremely powerful engine. In addition to that, when the propeller spins, they needed to address how the vehicle body tries to spin in the opposite direction. Maybe that is counteracted by the small propeller attached in the rear, but it should require a lot of fine output adjustments to reach equilibrium. All in all, this was a very complicated vehicle to construct.

"This technology is amazing!"

Myrus simply stared up, stock-still, at the helicopter in a cold sweat.

* * *

On his way to the reception area, Myrus's steps were heavy. Mu's engines weren't powerful enough for them to attempt to build Japan's flying machine, what was called a "helicopter." At the very least, he had to admit that Japan's engines were superior to theirs. But! Mu did have super tall 100-meter buildings, aircraft that could fly at 380 km/h, and many highly-skilled pilots. Not to mention their state-of-the-art warship, _La Kasami_.

"I wonder how this is going to go…" Myrus wondered as he reached the envoys' room and knocked on the door.

"Please come in."

He slowly opened the door. There were two men sitting on the sofa.

"Hello, I will be showing you around Mu for the next week until the conference. My name is Myrus."

The envoys stood up to greet him.

"I am Misono from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Thank you very much for taking care of us while we are in the country of Mu. We really appreciate it. This is my assistant, Saeki."

They were very polite. The diplomat was already prepared to leave.

"Well, the tour will begin tomorrow, since I am sure you are tired from your long journey. I will quickly show you around this airport then bring you to a hotel in the metropolitan area."

Myrus took the envoys to the airport's hangar. Inside the hangar, there was a biplane painted white with a blue stripe sporting two machine guns, fixed wheels, and a cover to reduce air resistance. From how shiny and polished it was, it was clear that this was a well-loved and maintained machine. Myrus launched into an explanation.

"This iron dragon is a flying vehicle that we call an 'aircraft.' It is our latest combat model, the _Marin_. It's faster than a wyvern lord at three hundred and eighty kilometers per hour, it has machine guns installed in front… umm, those are weapons that shoot metal using explosions of gunpowder. This plane can be operated by a single person. It has many other advantages over wyvern lords, you don't have to worry about flying while it's stressed, and no worry about feces or food expenses when they aren't being used. It's also more powerful than wyvern lords in aerial combat."

He was very confident in his explanation. The Japanese could only dumbly utter words of wonder. They must be completely taken aback!

"Hmm… so that's a biplane…" the diplomat Misono murmured in surprise.

"Wow, it's got a reciprocating engine… Those kinds of retro things are really neat."

The man named Saeki looked at the state-of-the-art combat plane and called it "retro." Myrus wondered what that meant.

"Is there any other option for an internal combustion engine other than the reciprocating engine? The steam engine is also a type of reciprocating engine, correct? Well, steam engines are too heavy and weak to power flying vehicles."

"In Japan, we have a compact, high-powered engine called a 'jet engine.' …Of course, the reciprocating engine is also a fine choice," Saeki answered.

Japan really did have a high-performance engine! His investigation efforts were already paying off.

"Really… So Japan has a different type of engine suitable for aircraft? I would love to hear more about that."

"The design and principles are quite simple. If our countries form ties, you'll be able to purchase all the information you need from our bookstores. However, because of our New World Technology Export Restriction Act, the method to create materials to withstand the combustion temperature required for a high-powered engine cannot be publicized nor can they be exported…"

"But the simple designs can still be obtained. How interesting! I personally hope that our countries can indeed become allies."

It appeared that Japan may have aircraft technology that far surpassed Mu's. Myrus continued prodding to confirm whether this was the case.

"How fast are Japan's aircraft able to go?"

The speed of an aircraft was of utmost importance. The faster the vehicle, the easier it was to attack and withdraw before being attacked back, so speed granted an overwhelming advantage. Misono and Saeki whispered between themselves.

'W-Well, contemporary warfare isn't concerned with speed at all, and the specs of various planes like the Ki-352 are widely available in our marketing materials. If we become allies, they'll find out about it anyway, so there's no need to hide it…'

"If you're asking about combat aircraft, the IJAF's main fighter plane is the Ki-352, which can reach speeds of Mach two-point-five, or two and half times the speed of sound. For passenger aircraft, their cruising speed is about eight hundred and fifty kilometers an hour."

"!"

He was speechless… They… they… they can break the speed of sound?! Th-th-th-… that's impossible!

"Ha-ha-ha… I would sure love to see that… All right, here we are…"

Myrus led the envoys out of the airport. He was going to boast about Mu's cars, but he felt like that might just make him more depressed. There was a car parked outside of the airport waiting for the Japanese envoys. This vehicle, which used oil to power a miniaturized internal combustion engine, was the pinnacle of Mu's technology. The envoys simply got into the car without making any kind of fuss. The car started and began to move. They didn't seem particularly surprised or bothered at all. That confirmed it…

"Does… Japan also have cars?" asked Myrus.

"Yes; we last collected data three years ago, but back then there were about fifty-four million passenger cars in active use in Japan."

"T… that many? Your roads must be completely clogged with cars…"

"In our previous world, there is what's called a 'traffic signal system'… If we establish relations with Mu, we would love to export the knowledge for that system."

Myrus was completely exhausted, mentally. They drove on the flat road and eventually reached a luxury hotel. The car stopped at the hotel entrance and everyone went inside.

"Tomorrow, I will go over my country's history then show you a part of our navy. I hope you have a good rest today," Myrus told the envoys before he left.

* * *

**The next day**

The Japanese envoys were brought to the Mu Museum of History. Myrus began to lecture them smoothly.

"Let me give you a brief overview of our history. First, while other countries do not believe this, our ancestors are not originally inhabitants of this planet."

"Huh?!"

The envoys both jumped and stared at him with their jaws hanging open. Myrus kept explaining.

"This happened twelve thousand years, when a phenomenon we now call the Great Continental Transference occurred. At that time, most of what is now known as the continent of Mu was transported to this world. We know this from the official records left by the monarchy that ruled back then. This is what our former planet looked like."

Myrus pointed to a world globe. Misono gasped at the familiar geographic patterns.

"Wha… wha… wha… this… this is…!"

_Heheh, these Japanese, surprised over how our old planet was round._

"Our old world was round. This planet as well, even though the distance to the horizon is twice as long, it is also round."

"This is Earth!"

"What?"

"This is… is the axis slightly off? But… these land masses are definitely Earth's. Hmm? If Antarctica is here, then it must not have been covered in ice…"

'For some reason, the Japanese were pointing at a continent and acting surprised. I suppose I can explain.' Myrus thought as he soon coughed to get their attention.

"That continent there was called Atlantis, after the country that ruled it, and they had enough power to control half of the world, with Mu dominating the other half. Now that Mu is no longer there, they probably rule the entire world. By the way…"

Myrus pointed to four large islands that were gathered near the supercontinent of Eurasia.

"This country here, Yamuto, was one of our former allies. However, after the Great Transference, they would have been torn apart by the event, so they were probably taken over by Atlantis…"

"Excuse me, if I may?" Misono cut in forcefully.

"Go ahead."

"I think it would be best if we explained Japan's circumstances first."

"Oh?"

"Japan and her Allies was also transported here. While it's possible we came from… a different dimension, we think we also came from your former planet. The four islands you pointed to are actually… our country. Furthermore…"

Misono reached into his bag and pulled out a couple maps.

"This is a current map of Japan in this world, and this is a map of the world we came from."

Myrus was shown a map of Japan and a Mercator projection map of Earth. The projection map certainly looked similar to the globe, a map of their former world without the Mu continent on it. He was stunned… Misono continued speaking.

"In our old world, there was a legend of a continent that sank into the ocean twelve thousand years ago. The continent that you called 'Atlantis' appears to have become what we call Antarctica. Could this have happened because the axis of the planet shifted?"

"Hahaha… I doubt we just happened to stumble across a monumental historical discovery. I would certainly love to be on good terms with Japan, though. We can't… possibly have… I will make sure to inform my superiors later."

Following that interruption, Myrus finished summarizing Mu's history. The confusion after being transported, conflict with neighboring countries, the discovery that they were inferior in magical capabilities, their decision to pursue machinery over magic, and finally becoming the second-most powerful country in the world. While it sounded like Mu suffered a lot after transferring, it was still amazing for a single country to independently develop cars and aircraft.

After the history lesson was over, the Japanese envoys were taken to one of the navy's bases. They were intent on showing off their power as a world superpower and as the strongest or second-strongest navy. Myrus remembered Germany's warship that was magically photographed in the Kingdom of Rowlia. Although its length was greater than Mu's newest battleship _La Kasami_, it was only equipped with a single rotary cannon that was only about 12 or 13 centimeters in caliber. In comparison, the _La Kasami_ had two pairs of 30.5cm cannons. The firepower of a cannon was proportional to the cube of the caliber; if the two ships fought each other, it was clear which one would emerge victorious. Myrus was positive that the tour this time would go well.

The Mu navy's new battleship _La Kasami_ was visible, anchored at the port.

"Mr. Misono, look over there! It's a battleship! Battleships truly are a man's romance, aren't they?!" Saeki exclaimed excitedly.

Odd—he understood the words Saeki was saying, but "battleships truly are a man's romance," what exactly did that… wait, hm? He knows what a battleship is?

"Mr. Saeki, you are far too excited right now. Except, that _does _look exactly like the memorialized battleship _Mikasa_…"

And now, Misono said it looked exactly like something else. There was no way… did Japan also have battleships? If that was the case, then why did their warship only have one cannon equipped on it? Myrus decided to try probing for the answer.

"So Japan also has battleships?"

"Ah, yes. We do have battleships, although after a World War we began producing less…"

That explained it; it must've been because of a certain element that they began to produce less, but what was that element?

"Now that you have transferred to a new world, does Japan have any plans to launch any battleships in the future?"

The diplomat Misono let out a cough, answering, "What? Battleships? No no, we have no plans to launch any right now, perhaps in the future, but definitely not now."

They had no plans… so that means they weren't capable of building them, he supposed?

"This world operates on the tenets of 'survival of the fittest;' is there a reason not to build new battleships?"

"Hmm, I don't belong to the Ministry of Defense, so I cannot answer your question. Please forgive me."

"I see… by the way, you mentioned something about how this ship looked familiar, does Japan maybe have a similar-looking ship?"

"Ah, yes indeed, Japan had a battleship called the _Mikasa_. About a hundred and ten years ago, when Japan was known as the 'Empire of Japan,' the _Mikasa_ was the flagship of the Combined Fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy. That ship anchored there looks exactly like it…"

The battleship _Mikasa_ was launched in 1900 and became the flagship of the Combined Fleet in 1903. In 1904, it joined the Russo-Japanese War, participating in the Battle of Port Arthur and the blockade of Port Arthur, as well as the Battle of the Yellow River. In 1905, in the famous Battle of Tsushima, it was a legendary ship that engaged with the Russian Navy's Baltic fleet, which was said to be the strongest in the world at the time.

"I see… a ship from a hundred and ten years ago…"

If Mu kept working on this ship for another one hundred and ten years, it would certainly undergo a dramatic evolution. He was loath to admit it, but Japan's technology was considerably more advanced than Mu's.

However, at this time, Japan had some battleships, but he didn't think that they would have more than four. He also didn't believe that the German ship of who Japan allied with with only one gun was stronger than the battleship. He was convinced they came from a peaceful world where there was no need for moneysinks like battleships. Iterative success was necessary for the advancement of technology. If they haven't made much for seventy years, in all likelihood battleships could be considered perhaps, preposterously 'Outdated' for them. It was really hard for him to say whether or not that was the case however.

After Myrus finished showing off Mu's technology, he submitted a report to his superiors. While there were many details that were hard to swallow, overall the evaluation was that Japan was not hostile, and they had access to advanced technology. Because of the imminent threat of the Gra Valkas Empire, they had no reason to refuse Japan's request for friendship, so it was decided that Mu would open diplomatic relations with Japan.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

The 1st foreign affairs department was in complete disarray over the recent events in western Central World. This was because the Second Civilization's western superpower, Leifor, had lost to the unknown country known as the Gra Valkas Empire. While the Papaldia Empire was much stronger than Leifor, their navies were very close in power (Papaldia's Tears of the Wind God were capable of better acceleration than Leifor's).

Even more unbelievable, Gra Valkas's super-dreadnought, the _Grade Atlastar_, single-handedly wiped out Leifor's entire navy, repelled their waves of wyvern lords, and decimated Leifor's capital city Leiforia, all that by itself. A ludicrously powerful country just appeared out of nowhere from the western ends of the world. The 1st department's head, Elto, did not like these findings. The 3rd department also recently sent the oversight army east on a failed punitive strike against the Kingdom of Fenn. If… Gra Valkas also had a hand in that, this would become a huge deal…

"In any case, gather more information!" Elto had ordered his men. Amidst that, a certain report reached him. "What is this…?"

As he read the report, Elto's wide-open eyes somehow strained open even wider. It was a letter from an observer, Varhal, who was sent to the Kingdom of Rowlia by the strategy team. His letter postulated that the oversight army's defeat was at the hands of a country called "Germany" that had participated in the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius. He wrote desperately that he only told them what he observed, yet the strategy team did not believe his battle report at all.

"Find out everything you can about this country called 'Germany'!"

The Papaldia Empire had finally begun to take the Axis Alliance seriously.

* * *

**Reichskommissariat Neue-Deutschland**

**Temporary Higher Meeting Room**

"Please have a seat, Princess, make yourself comfortable." General Victoria requested the princess to be relaxed as the pressure on meeting about many of the Axis Alliance's Highest Seating, the German, the Italian, the Russian, the Indian, the Argentine, the Japanese and the American were about to participate. There were monitors that looked newer than before, since they were given early access to far more sophisticated technology that they required.

"This meeting shall begin." A soldier spoke as the screens went on and came alive as of each country were two Representative. The Germans having Adler and Chancellor Victoria, the Italian, their Head of Security and Military, Aran Romano, Giovanni Balbo, the current Il Duce, the Russian, the Head of Aviation and an Ace Pilot, Alexei Naydenov, and their current Premier, Premier and Tsar-in-name only, Aleksander Romanova, the Japanese, an Admiral and Head of the Navy, Ryusei Yamamoto, the Emperor, Mirai Hirohito, the American General and Head of Security, Marshal Wesley D. Morgan, the current President, Adrian G. Dowler.

The Indians were represented by their President, Arya Agroha, the Marshal, Karna Dasgupta, the Argentine represented by the Vice Admiral as the Admiral of the Navy was in Fenn, going by the name of Georgio Antonius Fernandez and finally was the Head Council of the Axis Alliance.

"Greetings, Head of the Axis Alliance as well as to all of the Generals, Admirals, Marshals and Leaders of their respective nations." Rommel spoke with a respectful tone.

Princess Lumiess was immediately shocked and surprised on how they communicated when she had heard how they were not acquainted to magic.

_"Yes, greetings, General Rommel."_ Chancellor Victoria greeted the woman, who smiled at her. _"I heard that the Kingdom of Altarus had been subjugated, I am very sorry for your loss, Princess."_ The woman bowed a bit.

"I...thank you for your gesture, Chancellor." The woman on the screen can only look upset on herself. The Princess can only touch her right side of her chest with her left hand and shut her eyes as a gesture of thanks.

_"Yes, we were supposed to be contacting your Kingdom but it seems like that...we were too late."_ The Argentine Vice Admiral gritted his teeth. _"But it appears that Papaldia has gone too far with its subjugation."_

_"Agreed. Even if I am Anti-War, I can't say that I can allow them to continue with their campaign of blood. I have a proposal that you might find...beneficial."_ The Head Council of the AA spoke. _"When we declare war on them, I would like you on behalf of the Axis Pact's members to declare yourself Royal Princess of the Kingdom of Altarus as the Leader of a legitimate government in exile. As natural, every member in the Axis shall recognize your claim, will you accept?"_

She didn't hope for this. She didn't want to be given hope. But here, every member of the Axis Pact? Truly, the Axis Pact was more civilized than some Superpowers. "I didn't dare hope, but I thank you all...I thank you all for this proposal."

_"Well then, Superpowers?"_

_"I as the Chancellor and on behalf of the German people and his colonies shall see Royal Princess, Princess Lumiess from Altarus as the legitimate leader of the Kingdom of Altarus."_ Victoria spoke first.

_"Oh well, we of the Italian people and as the Il Duce, shall see Royal Princess Lumiess from Altarus as the legitimate leader of the Kingdom of Altarus."_ The others soon followed with their own oaths.

_"With that settled, upon the time of war, you shall be seen as the legitimate leader of the Kingdom of Altarus in exile. We shall discuss of this further however."_

"Yes...but while you were to do so, the Papaldia Empire might see it as a territorial rebellion with the potential to shake their national foundations and begin a war of extermination against Japan. It could subject your country to much sorrow. Would you still be willing to support my kingdom?"

_"Princess...forgive me, but I can call that bull, you have not seen our capabilities, but to assure you." _Adler pulled out a report. _"As the Head of Security of both the Greater German Reich, the Head of Security of the entire Axis Alliance and Head of the RSS, the German Reich has attained 2 million troops in active-duty in Germany, 4 million in reserve, the RSS has now numbered in about 750 thousand troops across the Alliance as Anti-Insurgency and as Paramilitary Forces with volunteers being trained as of now, the entire Axis Alliance combined would also add up to about a 78 million active troops ready for war with necessary training."_ Princess Lumiess can only gawk upon the numbers.

A 500,000 men army was nothing to scoff at, but Germany had around 6 million men ready for war. Not to mention that the 78 million was only for those _active_, not including the reserved manpower. _"Our fleet had mobilized about 75 warships alongside a hundred frigates and corvettes, the fleet had also mobilized their newly commissioned ships. I believe if you were to doubt us, that would be an insult for us."_ They were not just some random nation that appeared out of nowhere, if Mu's legend is true than they were already a nation built from scratch and built to the peak before being transported into this world.

"I...apologize for doubting you, but all of the nations I have seen and heard in my life, none were as powerful as the Papaldian Empire, but here, I will believe that this Alliance is more than capable of handling this world on its own." The men and women chuckled at her words.

_"Apology accepted, but after the declaration of war to Fenn, I believe that when we enter, we will extend invitations to both of your kingdoms to the Pact."_ The Axis' Head Council spoke with a smile.

"Ah...do I have to be wedded to someone in the Alliance?"

_"...We...Well, we did forget to mention that we don't have that kind of tradition anymore, so no, you need not marry someone from our Alliance, even if there is someone single."_ Some of the screens held their laughter and the others just groaned.

_"No, just no. This is supposed to be a formal meeting."_ Alexei sighed at the state of the Council.

_"...Moving on, we can agree that if Papaldia enters the state of Total War we can just lift the 'ban'. Correct?"_

_"Absolutely. Princess, I think you will enjoy your stay in Deutschland if you wish to come."_ Chancellor Victoria beamed.

"I...I would be honored."

_"Shall we toast?"_

_"I don't have beer..."_ Adler muttered as he took out a glass of iced tea he had been drinking from. _"Damn this..."_

_"Well, Rommel, you have a beer bottle?"_

"Got it with me this whole time, Friedrich." The two similarly named women soon shared a grin. While the others just sighed in amusement, besides Adler who was still drinking from his iced tea with a frown on his face. "For the Axis Pact."

_"The Axis Pact."_ The glasses clashed with the screen slowly, just to make sure they weren't damaged.

Informalities aside, Princess Lumiess had underestimated how powerful the Pact could be and was glad that they were willing to give her asylum. What she wonders is how such an Alliance can be defeated.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn**

The Sword King had watched as the Argentine's Ally, Germany came into contact with him to request for access to the Kingdom's waters. After answering with a yes, why wouldn't he, he was seriously underplaying how powerful the Alliance could be. There, the Warships of Old ones that were deemed far too old to continue service came, the term of 'Battleships' were unheard of.

They were ships that put all of his to shame, the former pride of the Kriegsmarine, the Bismarck was far more glamorous than his current pride of the Navy. The ship had been armed with massive cannons numbering to eight, the Japanese had also sent their member of the Big Seven, the IJN Nagato. Armed with bigger guns and twelve of them, the Bismarck was apparently a trial Battleship to be tried for effectiveness, and she had proven herself so.

The fleet didn't end there as smaller ships of similar shapes followed suite. Truly.

They were a force to be reckoned with, and they weren't supposed to be angered. He had mistaken them as newly risen nations and had the guts to proclaim a Greater Alliance. He was wrong.

They were an Alliance of immeasurable strength. Perhaps stronger than the Holy Mirishial Empire and that was saying something. The three Superpowers proclaiming to be the Greater Empires of Germany, Italy and Japan had not proclaimed this out of power, but from the truth.

'With them on our side, we won't lose. We can't lose.' The Sword King grinned at the near future waiting for him.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

A lot of information was gathered on Argentina after Department Head Elto's gave the orders.

First, they concluded that the Gra Valkas Empire was uninvolved. The country that drove away the oversight army flew a white flag with a black cross, a circle in the middle of it with a black eagle, on the left top side were black, red and yellow stripes placed on top of each other on top of it was a black cross with a silver border, which more or less confirmed that Germany was the culprit. It was still unclear why the oversight army's wyvern lord squadron didn't return, though.

They knew that the enemy ship only had one cannon, but they didn't know _why_; maybe it was because it had such high accuracy? Still, they didn't think it could overcome the pure brute force of a 100-gun ship-of-the-line. It seemed clear that single ship was very advanced, but was that enough to cause such a devastating rout? They just couldn't believe it was possible.

There was the extreme case of the Gra Valkas magic ship, the _Grade Atlastar_, taking down Leiforia all by itself, but they were certain that there was some mistake in the intelligence; that information had to have been exaggerated to some degree. However, it was still true that Gra Valkas had the power to defeat Leifor, so they would have to be careful with them in the future.

In Admiral Poquetoire's report, he described a cannon that fired 100 times and hit 100 times. They asked a military research group about this and were told "Even if we had another hundred years, it would be impossible for us to achieve that." So, they concluded that it was unrealistic for a country outside the civilized areas to be more than 100 years more advanced than the empire. There was also Varhal's fantastical report about the war between Rowlia and Germany, but when he returned he was diagnosed with a mental illness, so everyone agreed that his report was not trustworthy.

They gathered some interesting information about Germany from countries in the Third Civilization's sphere of influence. Apparently, Germany spends about 30% of its wealth on armaments. Knowing that, even if they had some equipment that was superior, they would quickly fall behind another strong country in the long term.

The 1st foreign affairs department thus came to two conclusions: first, while Germany should not be underestimated, at the same time they should not be feared; and second, they should attack them soon, before they have time to accrue more armaments.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, Imperial Palace**

The Empire's statesmen lay prostrated on the floor, the air in the room strained. The most important meeting in the country, with Emperor Ludius in attendance, was about to begin.

"The Emperor's Assembly shall now commence," declared the chairman.

"Are we in control of Altarus?" The emperor suddenly asked the army's Supreme Commander Arde.

"Yes, the Kingdom of Altarus has been completely subdued. The main army is currently preparing to withdraw."

"What should we have them do now… 2nd Foreign Affairs department head Rius, do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes sir! They could head north to eradicate some barbarians and acquire new resources—"

"Rejected," the Emperor interrupted to dismiss the idea.

"Y… I understand, sir!

"We… are upset," the emperor articulated slowly.

No one else dared to speak.

"Our oversight army was repulsed by a conceited barbarian country to the east…"

Silence…

"We believe it was… Germany? Hmph… send them to destroy the Kingdom of Fenn, who has good relations with Germany. They have always been quite brazen. Show the other countries what happens to someone who takes Germany as an ally. Geographically, Fenn is closer to us, so it would not be profitable to attack Germany first… Are there any objections?"

There were none. Emperor Ludius turned to face the Supreme Commander.

"Is this acceptable, Arde?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

"This Germany who pushed back our oversight army may make an appearance as well."

"We'll simply destroy them as well. Though they are a weak army with old equipment, they still belong to the glorious empire, so to lose to a country outside the civilized areas… the 3rd foreign affairs department and the oversight army both bring shame on the empire."

Rrrgh! The face of 3rd department head Kyeos distorted into a grimace. Arde resumed speaking.

"Your Grace, what should we do with the Holy Land of Gahara, situated just next to Fenn?"

"We do not mind Gahara's people. There are still many unknowns concerning that country, but if they somehow become involved, then there is nothing to be done; your opponents will simply increase, but your victory is still assured. If possible, though, that situation should be avoided. We do not want to have exceptions during our generation… it is simply that… the first emperor took care of them."

"Will Your Grace allow me to take care of the strategy and finer details of the mission?"

"Indeed, do as you wish. Let us think… after the war, you may also do as you wish with the people and land in Fenn."

"Your Grace is too kind!"

The emperor had just granted an entire country and its people to a single organization. Being able to divide all of that up among the army would cause morale to skyrocket. Arde prostrated himself before the emperor.

"We… we… we are eternally grateful for Your Grace's magnanimity!"

The Kingdom of Fenn had a population of five million and vast lands. There was enough to make every soldier a noble even if they distributed it evenly. Arde's loyalty towards the emperor only grew stronger.

Little do they know, they were going to wake up a pack of bloodthirsty wolves and they...saying they were a deer was too good, they were only a rabbit, a helpless baby at that.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn**

The Kingdom of Fenn was 210 km east of the Papaldia Empire, a country in Fillades. East of Fenn was the Holy Land of Gahara, and 500 km east of Gahara was the continent of South America. Because they were situated between South America and the continent, it was very important to Argentina to be friendly with Fenn.

The entire kingdom was so safe that it resembled the Greater Empire of Japan in times past. After the two sides formed a diplomatic relationship, there were now regular high-speed ferry services that traveled to the capital city Amanoki as well as to a town on the west end of Fenn called Nishinomiyako that brought in droves of Axis tourists for sightseeing. Compared to tourists from other countries, Axis tourists were plentiful, well-behaved, and loose with their wallets, so the citizens of Fenn gladly welcomed them.

In addition, it was common knowledge that the Argentine army drove off Papaldia's oversight army, so the people of Fenn were extremely hospitable to the Axis tourists. For example, it was very common for tourists trying to pay for local baskets to be told "I cannot take money from our benefactors" and have their payment refused.

Tenth Private Ain was assigned to guard Nishinomiyako. However, because of Fenn's outstanding public safety, Ain's job basically boiled down to staying on top of current affairs and guiding lost tourists, who were usually citizens of the Axis.

"So peaceful… it would be great if this went on forever…"

The empire had a lot of pride. He didn't think chasing off the oversight army would be enough to make them give up. If, by chance, the empire decided to seriously invade them, this town of Nishinomiyako would most likely be the first place they'd attack. He began considering evacuation procedures and what measures should specifically be taken to protect the residents.

Suddenly, something came to mind. Did the Axis people coming to sightsee understand Fenn's current situation? They played around and explored as though peace were eternal. At present, there were almost 1,000 Axis tourists staying in Nishinomiyako, while there were nearly 3,000 in the Capital City, Amanoki. The people who came to visit Fenn did not seem to be particularly rich, so the Axis as an Alliance had to be unimaginably wealthy if it was so easy to go overseas. It would be best if the empire didn't come, but…

Ain shivered at the thought of the empire's long shadow.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 3rd foreign affairs department**

The clerk Raita was manning the reception window as usual. It was really tiring to have to deal with so many barbarian countries. He had lost a lot of weight from all the stress. He thought that Argentina was just one of those barbarian countries, so even though it was bad that the department manager hadn't come back yet, Raita still stopped the Argentine envoys at the door. Normally it wouldn't matter since Papaldia was always right, but in this case they had been defeated, of all things. The emperor was extremely furious about it.

"Aah… shit! Why was I the only person to draw the short stick?!"

There was a huge storm over his report. He had been aiming for a promotion, but all chances of that were now gone with the wind.

"Ah man… dammit…"

He had gone and made himself depressed again. Just then…

"Hello, we are with the Argentine Ministry of Foreign Affairs. We apologize for bothering you so often, but has the department manager's schedule been finalized yet?" someone called out blithely. Raita looked up to see the Argentine diplomat responsible for torpedoing his career.

'Ah, this isn't fair… why did you come to my window?! Isn't the window next to mine open too?! With this timing too… are you trying to make me write more reports? Do you want me to die from overwork or something?'

Raita wanted to cry, but he swallowed his tears. They were just another customer. This time, he would simply escalate them to his bosses immediately.

"Please wait for a moment… I will go check now."

These were the crooks who caused the emperor's trust in the 3rd foreign affairs department in drop to rock bottom, so his report quickly made it up the chain of the command to the department head. An hour later…

"I apologize for the wait. The 3rd foreign affairs department head Kyeos can see you now. Please come this way."

The Argentine diplomats exchanged glances. To suddenly be taken to the department head was unexpected. The diplomats from other countries all looked up at the Argentine diplomats in shock. This would normally never happen. The Argentine diplomats were brought to a separate building with a window. The building was primarily white, with numerous columns covered in delicate carved art. The ceiling was ornamented with sculptures made of pure gold, showing off their national power. This display was certainly meant to intimidate representatives from other countries, but the representatives from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs just made idle chat in a waiting room.

"This waiting room reminds me of this castle in Venice I can't remember the name of, when I went to Italy on vacation once."

"Ooh, I think I know what you're talking about… umm, what was the name of it…"

While they were chatting, there came a knock on the door, then the clerk Raita entered.

"Department head Kyeos is ready to see you. Please come with me."

They through the building, turning several times before arriving at a stately door. Raita took a breath, then… _knock, knock_.

"You may enter," came a voice from inside.

"Excuse us," Raita announced as he led the diplomats inside. "This way, please."

The diplomats entered after Raita, then introduced themselves. "My name is Leone, I am an ambassador from Argentina's Ministry of Foreign Affairs. This is my assistant, Williams." Leone was a rather handsome man, while Williams looked a bit chubby but still confident as he made a bow.

"Please, take a seat," a man in the room offered, so they did so.

'This kind of feels more like an interview than a meeting.'

These people were all representing the Papaldia Empire. Apparently, all of these diplomatic officials had a fair amount of power concerning foreign affairs. Leone could sense their authority as they introduced themselves.

3rd Foreign Affairs Department Head Chief of Eastern Affairs Manager of the Eastern Islands Assistant Manager of the Northeastern Islands Head of the Island Groups

They were arrayed from the highest position on down.

Department Head Kyeos asked, "So you are the Argentine envoys… You have become quite infamous recently… Now, what is the purpose of your visit to the empire?"

"Yes; we believe we have engaged in an unfortunate misunderstanding with your country. Thus, we are hoping to repair our relationship and find out if there is still any possibility of establishing diplomatic ties."

The Manager of the Eastern Islands suddenly stood up. "What?! An 'unfortunate misunderstanding'?! You used some kind of trick to attack our oversight army, but you're just sitting there talking as though it was just a trivial matter! Don't think you'll be forgiven just with that!"

The manager spoke to the Argentine envoys in the same manner he would with any other country outside the civilized areas. However, Leone did not back down.

"No, it was your troops who in fact attacked us first. We simply retaliated before they can cause any more harm."

"Are you calling our magnificent oversight army nothing more than cinders?!"

The manager's eyes looked like they were about to explode out from his head. Department head Kyeos stopped him with a hand and bade him to sit back down.

"I see… you wish to restore relations with us…" Kyeos thought for a moment. "Well… myself included, I am afraid that no one in the Papaldia Empire knows anything about your country of Argentina. First, I would like you to teach us more about yourselves. I want to know whether your country deserves to be associated with the empire."

The Argentine envoys smiled brightly, though they were already reaching boiling point, this was the Empire they were going to meet? Really? They really drew the short stick on this.

"We have papers for that purpose, and there are pictures included as well. This is the resumé we created to introduce our country."

Williams handed out a packet of materials to each Papaldian present. They each looked at the documents in their hands curiously. The information was clearly written in the common language of Fillades.

"Wh…at…?"

The Chief of Eastern Affairs looked up. They didn't expect this much land; it was a medium-sized continent. However, their population of 140 million was twice as large as the empire's 70 million. Even though they were outside the civilized areas, just like the Kingdom of Rowlia, their population was worthy of attention. However, the surprising thing wasn't the population in and of itself, but rather the fact that they were this close to the empire yet no one ever realized that there was such a populous country there. He kept reading.

"They're from another world?!"

A bit before the war between the Kingdom of Rowlia and the Principality of Qua Toine began, Central Calendar year 1639, they claimed that the entire country of Argentina and his allies were transported to this world from another world. If that was truly the case, it could explain why the empire had never encountered them in all their history. But… aside from Mu's myths, as well as the legend of the ancient sorcerous empire's transference, there were no other stories of entire countries being moved around. As far as the 3rd foreign affairs department was concerned, they were simply delusional.

"How ridiculous! This, country transference, is complete nonsense! Are you treating us like fools?!" the Chief of Eastern Affairs yelled.

"Regarding the transference, our country still does not understand how it happened. We are still in the midst of investigating, so this is all the information we have available… We do have a request… we believe it would be best for a special envoy to be dispatched at least once to the country of Argentina. We would like a Papaldian ambassador to experience Argentina with her or his own eyes."

The information they gave to the Papaldia Empire this time did not include Argentina's military capabilities, their absolute technological superiority, the number of passenger vehicles in use, images of the capital, or anything like that. They only put in innocuous stuff like their location, their population, local specialties, etc. Because they had heard that the empire was dangerous and prideful, they felt it would be better for an ambassador, one of their own people, to bring back that information based on her or his own first-hand experience. If the empire were a country that refused to send a special envoy, then there would be no possibility of a normal state relationship; that was the conclusion Argentina had reached.

The Chief of Eastern Affairs chuckled. "Hahaha! You want the strongest country in the Third Civilization, and one of the world's five superpowers, to send an envoy to some country outside the civilized areas full of barbarians?! Your army seems to be somewhat decent, but you only fought against our reserve forces who have outdated equipment! If we sent our main forces, things would not have gone so well for you!"

Department head Kyeos glared at the chief. "Calm down. You're going too far. Do not forget that the emperor has the last word on our relationship with Argentina."

"Y—You're right, I'm s-sorry!" the chief stammered, sitting back down.

"By the way, visitors from Argentina, our country rules over five countries within the civilized areas, and sixty-seven countries outside the civilized areas. Their sizes may vary, but overall we have colonized seventy-two countries. Recently, we also took over the Kingdom of Altarus, so now it has risen to seventy-three. How many countries does Argentina rule?"

"'Rule'… Hmm, Argentina is a slight major power compared to the three Superpowers, a secondary power, we currently control six nations of Chile, Paraguay, Bolivia, Peru, Ecuador and Uruguay."

"Hohohohoho…"

"Ahahahaha…"

"Nufufufufu…"

All the Papaldian representatives broke out into laughter.

"Stop that, you're being rude to our visitors. Just because a country has only conquered six nations is no reason to laugh at them. We are in the middle of a diplomatic negotiation," chided Kyeos. "Please excuse us… Moving on, regarding your request to send our people to Argentina, would you be able to wait for about two months? There are various circumstances on our side, so… May I ask you to return again in two months? We will arrange lodging for you."

"Yes, that sounds acceptable."

"Good… then we shall meet again in two months."

An odd smile surfaced on Kyeos's face. This was the first discussion between Argentina and Papaldia. After the meeting…

"Sir Kyeos, why were you so placid with them? The emperor's orders were to 'meticulously educate Argentina.' I thought that we should have ignored Argentina's peculiarities and simply threatened them with the emperor's will…"

"Heheheh… this outcome was fine as well. I am, after all, the lead official with regards to Argentina. This is only a small opportunity, but I had an idea."

"An idea?"

"Indeed, but I would advise you not to pry."

"Yes sir! Please excuse my impropriety!"

"Heheheh… Argentina, huh… I hope their national power is high enough to meet our expectations. But, they're still just barbarians, so they'll simply be defeated when the time comes."

That unsettling smile once again showed up on Kyeos's face.

* * *

**Two weeks later, about 200 km west of the Kingdom of Fenn in the sea**

A fleet that could strike fear into the hearts of any observers was on its way east. This was the Papaldia Empire's imperial army. 211 100-gun ships-of-the-line and other gunboats, 12 dragon carriers, and 101 attack transports; 324 ships overall. Their destination: the Kingdom of Fenn. After rejecting the empire's demand for land, they had driven off the oversight army with Argentina's assistance. The imperial army was not going to Fenn to punish them this time, but rather to destroy them. The oversight army's defeat opened the door for General Cius to display his might.

"Make sure to stay vigilant," he warned.

Fenn would become the imperial army's second consecutive victory after the Kingdom of Altarus.

* * *

**Axis Headquarters, Geneva**

Staff members bustled around as lawmakers read reports with serious looks on their faces. Based on information from the Head of Security, Adler, the Papaldia Empire sent troops in force to the east. Coordinating with the input of other countries, it was determined that they were heading for the Kingdom of Fenn.

"Argentina had opened a channel for us to talk, but with an attack like this, should we even consider attacking?"

"If we do not, it would seem like the governments won't care, Adler had been pushing us to open fire when they attempt to make landfall, many others were on his side. Negotiations would probably not work."

"Then why are the Argentines doing that!?"

"Because who would know if it actually works!? Germany has gone softer with the lack of the Fuhrer, but that was a good thing, considering what he was about to commit!" The Head Council sighed as he rubbed his head. "And we've already told Princess Lumiess that by the time the Empire declares war on Fenn, we will join ASAP."

"Ugh, this is getting nowhere, sir. No offense, but this is not going anywhere we want it to."

"Patience...although time is the essence, it will be useless if our head is not calm and collected."

"I...understood." The two men breathed slowly. "What are we to do?"

"Contact the Military and the RSS, order Adler to mobilize the RSS and garrison the Kingdom of Fenn, order all citizens to return at once via the Advance Fleet's Destroyers and Cruisers, the Dreadnoughts shall provide firing support."

"Understood, sir." The Head Council, a former General of the Skandinavien Schutz-Staffel, Richter Gustavus, an heir to the Famous Adolphus Gustavus, King of Sweden had made his decision. To war is to make peace. In order for peace to ensue, war must come first. "Bless us, oh God Almighty if you are there."

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn**

There was a rumor that the Germans had been very queasy, or as they say really uncomfortable and unsafe with the fact that they were in the brink of war. They were rumored to have brought some people in to ensure the people's safety, saying that the people won't even realize that there were guardians near them. Guardians who shed blood to save lives. They were called Angels, but with the bloodshed they had fallen from grace.

The purest of lives, came to an abrupt halt and took a dark turn for the better of their people. They said that they were called Fallen Angels. But legends of this had started in 1940s or sixty years ago according to Germany. All of those soldiers had been Angels who had taken fall to shield those who are innocent, willing to shed blood that was sixty years ago. And that tradition has continued its course, none of those Angels had risen back as they continued to serve in the guise of a demon.

The Sword King had watched as death tolls on rapists began to increase suddenly. The victims calling their saviors, Angels. He had heard of this and had questioned Germany, who had no idea what to expect. They told them that it wasn't their idea to bring in some paramilitary force or any military force asides the Navy and some Elitists. The Korp, the Wiking and the Das Reich as they called themselves had not moved from their camp.

The King had dug information about history but what really frightened him was that a lone book in the shelf written by a man that was not named that has served inside a Unit of Angels who had fallen from grace. He called them Fallen Angels, but they were more akin to using the premise of...

**Schwarz Engel**

And so the Black Angels had arrived and they are not too keen on letting rapists loose on the streets of Fenn.

* * *

**Paramilitary Forces of the RSS:**

**Schwarz Engel - A Rumor spread in the German Lands in 1940, rumors began in the Capital of Berlin before moving to England. Schwarz Engel is a highly versatile group of Paramilitary Forces, will be further explained later. Also inspired the name of the Fa283 or UH-60 Counterpart.**

* * *

**That's one day and I got another chapter out. Well, to be honest, that's just Copy & Paste, edit things, make them aligned, check for problems and just publish. I'll admit that I also make som****e scenes out of scratch. Add some exposition, change some scenes with more relevant one like the one where Japan's Prime Minister talks about the Papaldian Empire against the Kingdom of Fenn, that I changed so that the Axis High Council gets some idea of what was going on. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Stylus Opium:**

**For the Main Characters, I don't think it would go a bit personal in this story, but I'd just give a separate chapter on how life goes for the characters, since Summoning Japan doesn't revolve around Main Characters and basically focuses on the nation, the military and politics. **

**But to fully answer the Main Characters. I don't think there will be an MC, since that character who makes contact is stuck with who they came into contact with. The closest I can give is Adler Reichs von Rhine, but he himself won't be meeting that much character, so he's out of the question. I think the actual answer is that there won't be an MC in meeting other people.**

**UN Peacekeeper:**

**That's...yeah, that's what going to happen to Papaldia in a nutshell. **

**Alberto:**

**(Taken from Google Translate) Gracias amigo. Para responder a su pregunta, probablemente use ambos, considerando que el tamaño de la Armada del Imperio Gra Valkas no se muestra tanto.**

**Captain Vietnam:**

**Well, guess Papaldia's gonna be someone's bitch. Also, thanks.**

* * *

**Next Chapter I think would be the Interlude to the Demon Lord, although...considering Topa is a bit far away, I think that some other nations should have a shot on this Demon Lord instead of Argentina or Germany, probably I'll take a shot on India, although I'm not too familiar on their names, I'll just work a bit slower...**


	7. Axle 1 - Topa Kingdom Demon Lord

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axle 1 - Kingdom of Topa; Demon Lord's Awakening **

* * *

The continent of Fillades was west of South America. In the northeast of Fillades was a large island about as large as the Japanese island, Shikoku. There was a natural bridge that was only 200 meters wide but 30 kilometers long that connected the island to the continent. The country that called this island home was none other than the Topa Kingdom. To the northeast of Topa was another bridge, this one 100 meters wide and 40 kilometers long, that joined them with the continent of Grameus.

Grameus was populated with creatures called demons. There were no settlements of humans or demi-humans there. No one could communicate with demons, and they attacked all the human races on sight. Demons did not have any kind of civilization, they simply used their superior physical abilities to hunt people in a berserk rampage. For the Axis, if they were to describe demons in a single word, that word would be "pests."

In the northeastern region of Topa, there was a castle town called Tormis that stood between the Topa Kingdom and the demons of Grameus. Its walls blocked off the natural bridge and were known as the Doors to the World. They had repelled countless demon invasions. Topan soldiers were permanently stationed at the Doors to the World, and the castle town Tormis was founded to support those soldiers.

The citizens of Topa were very proud that their country guarded the world from demon invasions. From what the superpowers and the civilized areas have said, the suppression of demons allows them to maintain order and focus on developing their countries. Without the people of Topa, humanity wouldn't be as prosperous.

One quiet morning, Gai, a sellsword, was looking over at Grameus from on top of the Doors to the World.

"Nnngaaah… so sleepy. I wanna lie down…" Gai yawned dispiritedly.

"Come now, the task of monitoring Grameus is imperative for the survival of both humans and demihumans," his childhood friend, the knight Moah, warned him.

"You always say that, but…" Gai looked down at the wall. "The Doors to the World are twenty meters tall. In the last ten years, the worst attack we've had was when ten goblins got lost! We picked up our bows, bing bang boom, oh, they're already dead. Until there are over a hundred goblins, there ain't nothing to be scared of anyway. Even if I take a nap, it's all the same, right?"

"…If you look back a hundred years, orcs and goblin lords have also attacked the wall. They are problematic foes," the elvish knight rebutted.

Gai was silent for a moment. "I guess you're right. Orcs are so strong you'd need ten knights working together to defeat it. But anyway, elves are way too serious, counting time in centuries… good grief."

The sellsword Gai hung his head. This was his daily life. From north of the wall all the way to Grameus, there was short grass, so there was a lot of visibility. In this season, the grass was a deep green, so the entire northern part of the continent was filled with fields of emerald. Birds sang and butterflies danced. Nothing else would happen today, and they'd soon be relieved of their duties.

Right as Moah and Gai each thought this…

_VOOOOOOO… VOOOOOOO…_

They heard something… something _repulsive_.

"What was that?!"

"Huh?! The ground over there… it's turning black!" Moah yelled as he looked through a telescope towards Grameus. "Those… those are goblins! The ground is completely covered in them, and they're headed this way! Ahh! Orcs! There are orcs too! There are… there are over a hundred enemies!"

Behind the swarm, they could make out the silhouettes of two giant demons even bigger than orcs.

"Wh… what?! It couldn't be… those are the Red Ogre and the Blue Ogre! Why are those legendary beasts here?!"

Behind those two ogres, there was a red land dragon that was about three times larger than the Papaldia Empire's land dragons. On top of that dragon sat an ogre-sized beast. Moah had once read some ancient records in the archives, and he was now reminded of the contents of that record.

"Th… th… th… that's the Scarlet Dragon, and the Demon Lord Nosgoorah!"

"Runneeeeeeeeeer!"

They ordered the runner to deliver an urgent message to Tormis, south of the Doors.

_VOOOOOOO VUWOOOOOOO…_

With the land completely covered in demons, the swarm got closer and closer to the wall. For the time being, the 150 soldiers on watch on the wall had to keep them at bay. The leader of this force, the knight captain, yelled out orders.

"Moah! You're an expert on demons! Get to Tormis and tell them what you saw!"

"B-But… I should help—"

"Quiet! This is an emergency! Everything needs to be described accurately! If any information is wrong, the whole country, or worse, all life on Fillades could be at risk! This is a direct order. Take your mercenary friend, too!"

Moah and Gai mounted their horses and galloped off to Tormis.

* * *

**Topa Kingdom, Castle Town Tormis**

By the time the knight Moah and the sellsword Gai reached Tormis, the leaders had already received the magical communication and called a council of war. As soon as Moah and Gai arrived, they met the northern garrison commander and quickly threw out salutes.

"What's the situation?!"

"Sir! As stated in the communications, there are so many demons invading from Grameus that we couldn't even see the ground! There are twenty thousand goblins, two thousands goblin lords, two hundred ogres, and, based on descriptions I had read in the royal archives about legendary beasts, I also confirmed the Red Ogre and the Blue Ogre, as well as the Demon Lord Nosgoorah riding a red dragon!"

Everyone was speechless… They simply couldn't have ever imagined an attack like this.

"We don't even have five thousand soldiers in the northern defense regiment! Runner!"

"Yes sir!"

"Get in touch with the king! The Demon Lord Nosgoorah has revived! We need all military forces to be sent here!"

"Understood!"

As soon as that runner left, another runner arrived.

"What is it?!" the commander asked.

"They've breached the Doors to the World… the watch force has been wiped out…"

* * *

**Legends of the Topa Kingdom, Book 5, Chapter 4: The Descent of the Demon Lord**

Once upon a time, a demon lord suddenly came out of nowhere. Its name was Nosgoorah. It came from Grameus, the land of demons, leading a great army and wielding many types of magic. With it were beasts of legend, the Red and Blue Ogres, the White and Yellow Ogres, and an army comprised of various other beasts of lower intelligence. They had come to invade Topa.

The island of Topa, which was just a small village back then, quickly fell, and the Demon Lord's army next surged into Fillades. There were no countries in Fillades back then either, and humanity as a whole was weak. Most of Fillades fell into the Demon Lord's control. His army had terrifying magic at its disposal. They were a blight on the land. They even used seaborne demonic beasts to cross the ocean to Rodenius to fight the elves. The coalition of races struggled in vain, and the Demon Lord's army invaded the elves' final bastion, the Sacred Forest, the sanctuary of the elven god. Many valiant warriors were crushed, and the elves' most talented mages fell in battle.

The elven god, the God of Green, prayed to the God of the Sun, creator of the lower gods. The God of the Sun answered those prayers by sending down the emissaries of the sun. The emissaries rode the divine flying ships and cast fearsome sorcery that summoned thunderous lightning that set the ground ablaze, driving off the Demon Lord's army. The coalition of races then forced the Demon Lord's army off Rodenius, eventually gong to Fillades themselves. The emissaries of the sun used their powerful magic to push the demons out of Fillades and what is now the Topa Kingdom, all the way back to Grameus.

After the threat was neutralized, the God of the Sun called the emissaries back from this world. The coalition of races then built the wall called the Doors to the World and created both a castle town and a new kingdom. That kingdom would later become the Topa Kingdom.

One year after the Demon Lord's invasion, the remainder of the coalition of races formed a subjugation unit. This unit would later be known as the "heroes of legend," and it consisted of four heroes:

The human sword master Ta Roh The dwarven fighter Kiege The supreme elven magus Rusa The beastman military specialist Kenshiva

The heroes journeyed into Grameus and vanquished the White Ogre and the Yellow Ogre. They then challenged the Demon Lord Nosgoorah, but it was too powerful. After betting their lives, the four heroes managed to seal the Demon Lord. The magical barrier required the sacrifice of three of the heroes, and the only survivor, the beastman Kenshiva, returned to tell this story.

The power of the barrier would slowly decay over time.

As the years passed, the story simply turned into an old legend where no one was sure which parts were true and which were fantasy.

* * *

**Topa Kingdom, Royal Capital Berngen**

The country's chief advisors held a somber meeting in the presence of King Topa the 16th. Tormis's 5,000 elite soldiers were currently fending off the sudden attack of the Demon Lord's 20,000-strong army. 15,000 more soldiers had already departed from Berngen and were now on their way to reinforce Tormis.

"Why would the Demon Lord's army all of a sudden revive now…? For that matter, is it really the Demon Lord's army? How can they tell?" the king asked.

A professor from the royal college answered. "In the legends… According to the legends, the Demon Lord was sealed in a barrier created by sacrificing the lives of three of the four heroes. That very same barrier grew weaker every year. The Demon Lord would revive once the barrier failed, I believe. However, since they have such a large army, I don't believe it only just revived, but rather that it has been revived for some time and only attacked once its preparations were complete.

"Regarding the identification, as Your Majesty knows, the beastman hero Kenshiva used magic to capture the likeness of the Demon King in a lithograph. This technique is now lost to us, but he also used space-time magic to preserve it. Many historians and other people in the kingdom have seen this magic lithograph. I have also seen it, and this time… the person to information, the knight Moah, I know has spent time in the archives before. Furthermore, because he also recognized the Red and Blue Ogres, we can only conclude that this is indeed the Demon Lord's army."

The foreign affairs minister stepped forward.

"Whatever it may be, tens of thousands of demons are invading our country. If we were to fall, then, just like in the legends, the demons will spill out into Fillades. This is an emergency situation. My king! Should we communicate this information to other countries and request aid?"

"Yes, convey the demons' movements in real time. If we fall while reinforcements are en route, then real-time information will be paramount."

The knight commander interjected. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, I do not believe we need to ask for reinforcements."

"Is that so… and why is that?"

"First, in the era of the legend, there were no established countries at all. Compared to back then, dwarven technology is far more advanced, and weapons are far stronger as well. The elves' magic research too, even though many spells have been lost, the ones in use today are far more powerful. Humankind has also developed advanced tactics and war strategy; compared to the past, the very meaning of the word 'strength' is incomparable. The ones that concern me are the Demon Lord and the Red and Blue Ogres, but the orcs and goblins and such can probably be easily handled with just our country's forces alone, in my opinion. For the Demon Lord and the ogres, I am confident that the Royal Combat Mage Special Task Force can deal with them."

"I see…"

The king fell into thought.

"In that case, simply inform the other countries of the situation. The problem is the Demon Lord and its guards… The Axis is currently quite reluctant to send their forces, aren't they… I am loath to send this request, but… minister, what do you think of asking the Papaldia Empire to send even a just a platoon of reinforcements? Their portable magic cannons would be welcome assurance in our knights' efforts to take down the Demon Lord."

"Yes sir!"

The meeting continued late into the night.

* * *

**Demon Lord's army, Headquarters**

In the darkness, torches burned steadily, illuminating the forms of three demonic beasts. The one in the middle, its black body a mass of bulging muscles and its hair think like wire, was playing with a knife. It had a black spiral horn, and it was emitting mana on a level that completely elevated it above any other species.

"In the time I was sealed, humans have certainly increased in number… Well, human meat is tasty, so it is nice to find food so easily," it commented while chewing on meat. Scattered all around it were the bones of humans that had been eaten.

"Master, where will the army go next?" asked Red Ogre.

"Last time, we went south over the sea, and, in the sacred forest, the sun god's pets were summoned… This time, we stop after taking the big land south of here…"

"They are strong, though. We had twenty thousand goblins, but two thousand have already been lost while we only caught three hundred humans."

"Ahh, much time has passed since before. Even waste can learn a little bit. It's fine, we've only lost one orc. Anyway, our creators, the mages, will soon return. We must clean up the waste that thinks this world is theirs. Our mission is to help even just a little, so that the mages can quickly resume their rule. The mages' country… when the sorcerous empire returns, they will easily conquer the world. The humans and demihumans have made their own countries, mimicking the mages, but waste cannot compete with them. The time is near. Before then, we must conquer as much as possible!"

"Raaahhh!"

Red Ogre hesitantly posed a question. "By the way, Master, there is one thing bothers me a little…" It looked somewhat bewildered.

"What."

"Last time, we lost to the sun god's pets, the messengers. They were strong. Their divine boats were very fast, making shrill noises as they flew through the air; their iron land dragons fired powerful explosive magic from their horns; their colossal magic ships were over two hundred and fifty meters long. The Demon Lord's army, which easily stomped over the coalition of races, could not even lift a finger against them. The fear that their tremendous explosive magic wrought still clings to my soul. I do not know the power of the old sorcerous empire. Master, was the empire even more powerful than the sun god's messengers?"

Demon Lord Nosgoorah began to laugh. "Hah hah hah, so that's what it was. Even the dreaded sun god's pets cannot but tremble before the might of the mages. Those divine flying ships would fall like leaves before the empire's anti-air magic ships. The imperial army's sky ships can fly faster than sound! The divine flying ships could only travel half that fast. The messengers' giant ship would simply crumble from a shower of the imperial army's exploding bullets of light. Suffice to say that the mages' strength is absolute. No one can defeat the mages. Worry not."

"Yes sir!"

The Demon Lord army's respite extended into the night.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 3rd Foreign Affairs Department**

The Topan ambassador was currently at the 3rd foreign affairs department requesting reinforcements.

"As previously explained, the legendary Demon Lord from our myths has revived. Our knights are engaged at full strength; if the Demon Lord is truly as strong as the legends say, then we fear we will be unable to defeat it. We believe that your portable magic cannons will be effective against it. If you could dispatch a small platoon of them…"

"That is impossible," the 3rd foreign affairs representative answered immediately.

"Wh… Can you not at least consider it? If my country falls, the entire continent of Fillades will be at the mercy of the Demon Lord's army."

"The empire is currently a bit occupied… I am unable to say why, but suffice to say that we are busy. Even if it is only a small platoon, there is no reason for us to dispatch our army to aid other countries. This is not to single out your country, the policy applies for all countries. Besides… if a demon that made a name for itself before there were even countries in Fillades tries to throw its weight around now in the modern era, it will quickly learn its place. If they do end up invading Fillades, the empire will simply eradicate them then."

"How heartless!"

The Topan ambassador was unable to secure reinforcements from the Papaldia Empire.

* * *

**Argentina, Capital City Aires Buenos**

The Topan ambassador was worried. A directive from the homeland had come to ask Argentina to send reinforcements to subjugate the Demon Lord. Apparently, the Papaldia Empire had refused to provide aid.

"Haah… Ignorance is bliss for them…"

Argentina was strangely ornery when it came to deploying troops unless it was in their own defense. He had already reported this to his superiors… he wondered how he should approach this…

There was a knock on the door. Apparently the Argentine Ministry of Foreign Affairs was ready to receive him.

* * *

"…and all of our knights have been sent to Tormis to fight the Demon Lord, a legendary demonic beast who can control other demons, the enemy of all life, and its army. Our knights can handle the smaller demons such as goblins and the like, but, if the Demon Lord's magical capabilities are as powerful as rumored, our knight order will undoubtedly face considerable losses. Would it be possible for the Argentina Army to send a small platoon of reinforcements to help us defeat the Demon Lord, the Red Ogre, and the Blue Ogre?"

The Argentine official thought for a bit. "Hmm, troublesome, we are currently occupied I apologize, but I believe with the Demon Lord, I believe there are a few nations that might be willing to help."

"What? You can't send a platoon?"

"We are currently in need of manpower sadly, but I believe some nations would be happy to help. I will arrange such meetings with the nations at once, I will let you know of the results."

That day, the Nations of Mexico, Venezuela, India, the Deutsch-Afrika, Eastern States of America, Nusantara and Japan had answered the meetings and were intrigued, but with Nusantara and Ostasia, who didn't attend the meeting, having a crisis on their own with German aiding them in putting down the newly rising Communists. The others had minor problems within their countries, but nothing of serious means as Germany had been sending Suppression Forces to silence the Communist Uprising with both Indonesian and Malayan soldiers aiding them. Ostasia had also began silencing some of the Communists uprising on their own with their own guerilla warfare experts leading.

The leading force of the Volunteers were the Indians followed by Eastern America, Mexico and Venezuela. The Force would be led by Major General Faiza Reddiar, a Hindi-German. The Force had been made to be a Regiment of 1,000 men with 50 Tanks, 80 APCs and 100 HMVs. A little bit overkill, but with the fact that enemy is 20,000 strong, they weren't going to underequip their men.

America had their M1 Abrams to test their effectiveness, Mexico was readying their stocks of Italian versions of the Standardpanzer I, the Progetto 1, soon renamed to P70/48 Leopardo, the Indians had their Arjun MBT, Venezuela had their stock of tanks that were similar to the Russian designed T-68 MBTs, named the Bolivar MBT, going up against the T-68s, the Bolivar fell short in defenses, but is made up for the mobility it possesses with less armor.

The American M2 Bradley was the replacement for the German Lang IFVs and APCs, considering that they had turned down the choice of another German APC and IFV, they manufactured their own when they began to learn once more. Mexico had their stock of Dardo and Freccia IFVs, India with their Sdkfz 292s and their Dardo IFVs, the Venezuelan Sdkfz 292s and their BMP-1s.

With that in mind, the Japanese were willing to send some of their warships in escorting the troops. The Operation had been named Operation Round Table.

* * *

"All right, I will now explain the details of this mission. My name is Faiza Reddiar, and I will be leading the Regiment," explained the Regiment leader, there were always foreign forces that were stationed in India, seeing how they had been willing to participate in every exercises similar to Nusantara with their 'Volunteer Only' Conscription Law, meaning that all of them were volunteers and they had many of them. "We're being sent to the Topa Kingdom to exterminate the Demon Lord, the Red and Blue Ogres, our mission is just to repel the attack of the Demon Lord's Army in Topa, you all have the sheets on these things."

Everyone was reading the mission handout while listening to the explanation.

"It's called the 'Demon Lord,' and it can apparently use very strong magic that has a maximum range of one kilometer…"

The explanation continued. The summary was as follows:

\- The target known as the 'Demon Lord' is intelligent, able to command other demons, and aims to inflict harm on all mankind. In addition, it primarily eats people. The Demon Lord has no natural lifespan; it does not age.

\- The Demon Lord was apparently created by the ancient sorcerous empire, an old civilization. It was probably the subject of genetic manipulation.

\- The targets Red Ogre and Blue Ogre are purportedly quite powerful as well. Orcs are 2.5m-tall giants with low intelligence. Goblins are physically weaker than humans but much more savage, and they are numerous.

\- The Topan knight order is currently holding off the Demon Lord's army at the castle town of Tormis. The objective of the mission is to exterminate the Demon Lord, the Red Ogre, and the Blue Ogre. Any other demons can be ignored, however they can prove to be a threat as some can fly in the skies, for that the Germans had given the use of Flakpanzer VI to use in the field(75 in stock).

"…and that about sums it up."

"Feels like we're the wrong people for the job, I mean anybody read or heard about Momotarou where the party just finds a Red Ogre and Blue Ogre and slew them?"

"Couldn't you also say we're like a party of heroes going to slay the Demon Lord and that we probably would be do a better job than them?"

Everyone laughed. Major General Faiza raised his hand and the laughter ended.

"All right, we leave in three days. Make sure you're all prepared by then. Dismissed."

* * *

The Regiment had been given access to Japanese Navy Fighters, seeing how the Japanese had some surplus on Carriers. They would investigate the land, determine the numbers, although they are also fitted with Air-to-Ground Missiles and Rockets. They were allowed to eliminate the targets if they decided it was feasible, but that was not their primary directive.

The Joint Regiment had been given heavy equipment to use in the field, although most of them are lightweight, excluding the vehicles that were based on tanks or are tanks, like the M1 Abrams. They wouldn't be in too much trouble when they were informed that the rivers are actually shallow enough for them to cross and that the IFVs would probably be able to cross them as well. The Japanese had Landing Ships in India, ready for use as some soldiers were based in India for training purposes and for exercises, so the use of their Tank Landing Ship wouldn't harm them.

Although they were still number less than half, the remainder having left the day before and had been given summary of the mission and having no qualms for the leader, except for some, who were a bit salty with the Command Structure. Nevertheless all of them were to land in the Castle Town of Formis, which was akin to Japanese castles as they had no moats, with that the Regiment had been sent to eliminate the imminent threat to them and their allies as well as surrounding nations.

* * *

**Topa Kingdom, Royal Capital Berngen**

The Royal Capital of Berngen consisted of a castle reminiscent of medieval Europe and a quiet castle town. To put it rudely, it was a backwater country; to put it nicely, it was charming. The townspeople consisted of humans, beastfolk, and elves. Rather than a multiethnic country, it was a multispecies country.

In the Royal castle, King Rados had just received a report from the foreign affairs department and was speechless. The Axis, who were willing enough to send some military force, had dispatched a small Regiment as many of their were made of 1,000 or so. He knew well the rumors about Axis and the Nations within:

Germany and Argentina annihilated the Kingdom of Rowlia's main forces with powerful explosive magic. Argentina was able to successfully push back the Papaldia Empire's oversight army on their own. Japan had apparently been ruling the Eastern Waves. Italy had been patrolling their Navy on the Mediterranean and African Continent as they called it.

These stories had already become legends with the Japanese having destroyed many pirates without much problems. To date, the Axis hasn't even had a single dead man, only a few wounded, but that was still impressive to not have a single soldier die even with the nations combined. Even though they were only sending a small Regiment, it wasn't crazy to think they could maybe even defeat the Demon Lord. Fortunately, while they've taken heavy damage, the Royal Army was still able to hold the Demon Lord back at Tormis. But, if the Axis' Nations Military were really as strong as the legends said, did that mean every soldier was as powerful as a high mage?

They would soon arrive at Tormis under the care of Topan escorts. King Rados donned his golden armor and a splendid cloak, then mounted a white horse; he truly had the appearance of a hero. He wondered what kind of people they were. Today, the Joint Army would finally arrive.

* * *

**Castle Town Tormis**

The knight Moah and the sellsword Gai were ordered to receive the Joint army being escorted to the southern gate of Tormis by the kingdom's knights. They would escort them to the castle then also accompany them on their mission as observers.

"Hey, Moah, why exactly are we guiding the Joint army? I heard they only brought a small regiment. Is there any point?"

"The Joint Army isn't really an 'Army', they call themselves the 'Joint Army', since they only sent volunteers to deal with this problem. You're right, though, I'd have been happier if they sent more reinforcements, but instead they sent a small regiment, and one with a strange command structure, so I'm wary that there could be complications because of that. However, if they're as strong as the rumors say, then they could be a big deal."

"What rumors?"

"On Rodenius, they cleaned up Rowlia's large army in a freakishly short amount of time using crazy explosion magic, then later their magic-powered ships shot down twenty-two of the Papaldia Empire's dragon riders. It's said that in all their battles, they've had zero casualties."

"Hmm, that's gotta be a lie. They're just spreading propaganda to make themselves sound stronger."

"Y-You think so too?"

Gai had fought as a sellsword his entire life. "I've been in a lot of battles. No matter how overwhelming the army, how good the weapons or strategy, or how flawless the tactics, while there were times when the difference in death toll was monumental, I've never heard of an army losing no one at all. It didn't matter if their technology was insurmountable or if their movements were perfect, soldiers in the front lines always died. I'm guessing they just won some smaller battles against Rowlia and Papaldia. Well, beating the superpower Papaldia in any battle proves that they're a major force, but to say they didn't lose even one soldier is simply unbelievable. I don't like countries that exaggerate. If they care that much about appearances, will their advance platoon be decked out in sparkling gold armor, you think?"

"Rrrg, you have a point… either way, they _are_ technically state guests, so don't be rude by going on about how you hate countries like theirs."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry."

After a short wait…

"Sir Moah, I see them! The Joint forces are here!" called the sentinel on top of the gate.

Dark green, iron demonic beasts were closing in from far off.

_VWOOOOOOH…_

They made loud noises as they moved. They were also quite big.

!

As they got closer, the ground started to rumble. They must be extremely heavy, to make the ground shake like that…! The kingdom's knights in front also looked a bit nauseated.

"What are those?! I've never seen monsters like those before!"

The procession stopped in front of Moah and Gai. The knight in the lead dismounted from his horse and came up to Moah.

"We have brought the soldiers from the Axis here. They are now in your hands."

"Yes sir!"

While they spoke, a door opened on one of the Axis iron dragons and a strangely-dressed person came out from inside. He wore a round, unadorned helmet on his head and had spotted-green clothes. He didn't have on any armor, but he would probably wear some for battle. Moah didn't see any trace of a knight's formality or beauty that he was imagining. Frankly… he was just a barbarian. That barbarian walked up to Moah.

"Major General Faiza from the Aryavastran Army, Joint Volunteer Regiment. Your accompaniment is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your assistance."

This undecorated, unappealing man was the leader of the Regiment?! And this was supposed to be a Regiment!?

"I belong to the Topa Kingdom's Guardian Knights of the Doors to the World, Moah. After we take you to Castle Tormis, we will also accompany your army on your mission. I look forward to working with you," Moah greeted in return.

Moah led the Axis soldiers to Castle Tormis while contemplating this. Along the way, civilians looked at the Axis Regiment like they were looking at aliens.

They had gotten close to the castle. The Axis soldiers couldn't enter the castle in their vehicles, so four of them disembarked, including the Major General who had introduced himself earlier. The rest waited behind. They were now near the front lines, so they had their guns handy.

Castle Tormis – built in the age of myth after the invasion of the Demon Lord's army, it had a lot of history behind it, and it looked like it came straight from medieval Europe. Of course, as times changed, the castle changed with them; it went through numerous rounds of remodeling and no longer contained any vestige of its original appearance. Faiza surveyed the historical building. If he listened carefully, he could hear far-off screams and yells, which really drove home how close they were to the front lines.

They followed behind Moah, turning who knows how many corners, before arriving at a room with a heavy-looking door. Moah knocked on it.

"Enter."

"Please excuse our interruption. I have brought the visitors from the Axis."

Inside, there was a round table, and the man at the far end was standing up. He was about 40 years old, 180 centimeters tall, muscular, and he had short, white hair and a white beard. He wore silver armor, a red cloak, and a sword at his waist.

"Ooh, our guests from the Alliance. We appreciate your coming here. I am the commander of the Topa Kingdom Demon Lord subjugation squad, Ajieze."

"Major General Faiza from the Aryavastran Army, Joint Volunteer Regiment. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Introductions were exchanged. After everyone sat down at the table, they confirmed the state of affairs.

The Demon Lord's army of about 20,000 strong suddenly invaded the Topa Kingdom from Grameus, breaking through the Doors of the World and completely wiping out the standing army there. After that, the Demon Lord's army invaded a district on the north side of Castle Town Tormis called Minaisa. At this time, reinforcements from the Topan army reached Tormis, and they engaged the enemy forces to prevent them from invading further. The Demon Lord took up residence in a local lord's mansion and never left it. There were still about 600 residents in Minaisa who were unable to evacuate. Once a day, they're gathered in the town square, and several are taken away to be eaten by the Demon Lord or other demons. Of the initial 600 who couldn't run away, there were only 200 left. The Demon Lord's army has lost about 3,000 goblins and 10 orcs, while the kingdom has lost about 2,000 knights. They've tried to launch rescue missions for the hostages 3 times, but every time either the Red Ogre or the Blue Ogre were keeping watch in the town square, so they've had to retreat each time with heavy losses. Because their only routes to Minaisa were side streets, many knights were dying each time. They were deadlocked. Because hostages were being eaten each day, they needed to save them as soon as possible.

After hearing the explanation, Faiza understood the urgency for rescuing the hostages.

"I see… we're under a lot of pressure here."

"Indeed… If we could defeat the ogres, we could probably figure something out, but…"

"What are ogres exactly, I think we might have similar descriptions, but we best learn what they are first."

"Alright then. They're many times stronger than humans, but the real problem is that they don't get tired. As long as they have food, they never get weaker and can fight indefinitely. Furthermore, they have this wire-like fur that protects against swords and spears. Ballista bolts could probably pierce it, but the ogres are too fast to hit them with those."

"So we need to get rid of the ogres first…"

Faiza knew that the civilians needed to be rescued as soon as possible, and that waiting for the main Axis reinforcements to arrive would subject Topa and its people to needless suffering and damage. As the Major General, he decided to exercise his authority and made the call to exterminate the ogres.

"Once we have prepared, we will go take care of those ogres."

"Ooh… if the Joint army will mobilize for us, knowing that you have withstood attacks from superpowers, I feel as though I've gained another thousand, no, another ten thousand soldiers! We shall also deploy our knight order alongside your platoon."

"First, we should discuss strategies, I think."

"In that case, let us hold a strategy meeting in one hour. I would like to prepare various documents like maps, so please be patient for now."

The preliminary meeting disbanded. As soon as everyone stood up from their seats, a black object flew in from the window.

* * *

**Moah's perspective**

The meeting went on. The Indian man said they would defeat the ogres, but he was skeptical, their numbers were too few even with their Dragons to win against an ogre. Ogres were fast, strong, and did not tire. Their iron dragons might be more powerful than an ogre, but he didn't think they could keep up with the ogres' speed. The reason ogres didn't get tired was probably that they had excessive mana reserves constantly healing their muscles bit by bit. The constant application of healing magic also meant that anything other than severe wounds would be repaired in short order. He wondered how the heroes of legend actually managed to kill these monsters.

Hmm?

So they were ending the initial meeting then switching over to a strategy meeting…

CRASH!

The glass window shattered. A black object fell into the room. The object grew black feathers and white clothes. Th… that's—!

"That's the Demon Lord's aide, Malastriss!" someone shouted. Moah pulled out his sword and took a stance, facing the new enemy. Other knights in the room had already done the same.

"Hohoho… There are so many heads for me to take, I'll have to carry them back with my feet… It has been so long, I see that you humans have evolved quite a bit."

As soon as it finished speaking, Malastriss lunged for the knight captain with its hand out. In front of that hand, the air distorted as it summoned a black flame with its mana.

"Not so fast!" the vice-captain shouted, slashing at Malastriss's side. With a vile smile, Malastriss moved its hand to point at the vice-captain instead, but before she could cast a spell.

A loud noise came. That was the sign of death they soon thought as the guarding Axis Forces fired their black staves.

_TRRRRTRRRRTRRRRTRRRRTRRRR…_

The noise they made was almost loud enough for someone's ears to start bleeding. The four Axis soldiers' staves were emitting fire from one end, and superfast bullets of light were assaulting Malastriss.

"GAH!"

It didn't even have the opportunity to let out a death cry; Malastriss, its body chock full of holes, crumpled to the ground. Behind it, a part of the stone wall also crumbled into pieces. Everyone was speechless.

* * *

The Demon Lord's aide, Malastriss, was a plague. The Topa Kingdom was extremely cold, so they could not raise wyverns, which were cold-blooded. Because of that, they suffered from countless magical attacks from the sky; truly times of hardship. Malastriss alone was responsible for the deaths of over 100 knights. Then, it started aiming specifically for the knight order's leaders. Even though it did not fly itself, its overwhelming mana was a significant threat.

But now, the Axis soldiers and their magic staves easily dealt with the demonic beast Malastriss.

"Major General Faiza, by killing Malastriss, you have saved us all. We cannot thank you enough."

"I...also thank you for saving me at the last possible moment." The Vice Captain bowed as the General nodded at him.

An hour later, they held a strategy meeting to discuss the rescue of Minaisa's residents that lasted late into the night.

Two days later, in the early morning, the Joint Regiment or a part of the Regiment of the Joint Army departed from the castle gate and made for the district of Minaisa.

* * *

'I'm scared… I'm so scared… someone, help us…'

Ellay, who ran a diner in the Minaisa district of Tormis, was shaking in fear. In the middle of the day, all the survivors from the Demon Lord's invasion were gathered in the town square. Demons watched the entire area, so they couldn't run away. There was one person who tried to escape before, but he was quickly caught then cooked right in front of everyone. The demons had laughed and pointed at the torture, making remarks like "live dancing, hahaha!" They repeated this each day, taking several people away to be eaten.

"Today will be… you, an' you… an' you."

Just yesterday, her neighbor and childhood friend, a girl named Menia, was chosen. Her parents fought desperately to protect her, so they too were chosen and now all three were gone. It was a living hell. Why now… why did some terrifying creature from a fairy tale like the Demon Lord come back now? If any gods were listening, they really needed help.

She thought her other childhood friends: Gai, who became a mercenary, and Moah, who became a knight. She wondered if they would come to help. Sir Moah was stationed at the Doors to the World, though, so he might already be dead.

The kingdom's knights tried to rescue them many times, but the Red Ogre had destroyed the main road connecting the town square to the castle gate, so it was now untraversable. She remembered an old story about the Demon Lord's army fighting against the elves, the God of the Sun heard the prayers of the elves' god and sent down messengers to fight them. She was an elf herself; even though she did not believe in any gods, she prayed anyway.

'God! God, please! Help my people! Help everyone here! Destroy the demons! Send your messengers again! Please!'

So she prayed… but nothing happened.

"Uhhh… and meat for today…"

The demons were choosing people to eat.

"The Demon Lord said something plain would be good today."

"Maybe we'll have vegetables be the main dish, then…"

All the residents felt their tension dissipate into relief.

"For the seasoning, an elf woman would be just right. You."

A demon grabbed Ellay's right hand.

"NOOOOOO! GOD, HEEEEEELP!"

"Oy, stop that!"

At that moment…

_BOOM… BOOM…_

The Red Ogre went up in smoke.

* * *

A hand grenade was tossed at the Red Ogre's feet from the side street that it was guarding.

"Over here! Hurry, take cover!"

The Axis soldiers ran down the narrow street.

"GUUUUUUGOOOOOOH!"

"Ugh, it's getting mad!"

The hand grenade had absolutely no effect, and the Red Ogre began to run down the side street as well. It was fast!

"All right, make sure no civilians are in the line of fire!"

The soldiers all hid behind an M2 Bradley, the Americans brought. The Red Ogre was still running down the side street. There weren't any other people near it.

"FIRE!"

BAMBAMBAMBAM!

The Bradley's 25mm chain gun roared. The 25mm was so powerful it could essentially evaporate a human body, and it opened up several large holes in the Red Ogre. It fell where it was hit, like a marionette with its strings cut.

Instant death.

A mob of other demons rushed at the Bradley before they were annihilated by an Arjun MBT coming through with its 120mm Rifled Gun smoking.

* * *

A detached force of Axis soldiers whose task was to rescue the civilians traveled through the now-dry water supply and jumped out of the water fountain in the town square. There were ten goblin lords guarding the hostages.

_TRRRRTRRRRTRRRRTRRRR…_

The goblin lords were quickly eliminated. Moah and Gai also jumped out of the water fountain.

"I can't believe it… a plan to jump out right in the middle of all these enemies, that ain't nothing any sane person would do," Gai complained while looking around. His eyes stopped on a goblin lord holding the hand of an elf girl.

"Th-That's…!"

Gai made a beeline for the goblin lord and slashed it with his sword.

"PIGYAAAH!"

The goblin lord couldn't defend itself and perished.

* * *

Ellay was prepared for death. A monster had caught her by the hand, intending for her to be the Demon Lord's meal.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Oy, stop that!"

As her hand got grabbed, there was an explosion at the Red Ogre's feet standing at the main road. The ogre looked furious as it ran into a side street.

_BOOM! TRRRRTRRRRTRRRRTRRRR…!_

She could hear the sound of something big letting off an explosion. The other demons left a few behind and rushed in a group towards the sounds. Then, a person in a strange green outfit appeared from the broken water fountain in the middle of the town square. The spotted-green pattern made her feel sick at first when she mistook him for another demon, but then she realized he was human, and he held what looked like a black staff. When he used the staff, it made a loud noise as it cast some kind of offensive magic at the demons, obliterating them.

The demon holding her hand was frozen in shock. A single swordsman attacked that demon, quickly killing it. He was… someone she knew very well.

"H… Hey, Ellay, are you okay?"

It was her childhood friend, the sellsword Gai. He often came to eat at her diner. Three years ago, he tried to court her, but she gently turned him down. It was because, truthfully, mercenary work wasn't exactly stable.

But… when she was on the verge of death, he saved her. Even though there were all these frightening demons here, he came to rescue her.

'He was… just a little bit cool there…'

Right as she was going to call out to him…

"Miss Ellay, are you all right?" a voice called out from behind her. This voice…! Her head whipped around at the speed of light.

"Sir… Sir Moah…"

'Oh, this is bad… I almost lost myself for a moment there. Sir Moah also came to rescue me from this horrible battlefield. Sir Moah really is my knight in shining armor! I absolutely won't let him get away!'

"You came for me! I'm so happy!"

Unfortunately, Gai was yet to find happiness.

* * *

The rest of the demons in the town square were quickly eliminated. As planned, the Topan knight order would now leave from the castle gate to join up with them. At the same time, the Axis Regiment began to evacuate the residents. They needed to travel 1.5 kilometers to the castle gate. It was both a short and long distance. They moved as a group together with all the citizens. After about 500 meters, they met with the knight order and continued traveling to the castle gate as a combined group.

That was when it happened.

"GUOOOOOH!"

They heard a fierce war cry.

"Damn, it's the Blue Ogre!"

The citizens all fell into a panic.

* * *

The Red Ogre had been lured in by the soldiers wearing the green spotted clothing. Its sacrifice would save its fellow demons, and they were thankful. Then, more spotted soldiers came out of the fountain, killed the demons left behind, and gathered up the people and left for the castle gate.

That was when the Blue Ogre gathered forty orcs and started to run. This group would definitely catch up to them before they reached the castle gate. It took ten human knights to defeat a single orc. But if orcs attacked in a group, they could easily handle more than ten times their number in knights. Furthermore, they had the legendary Blue Ogre with them. It was no use. The humans thought they had rescued the hostages, but they'd soon find out that none of them were saved at all. The spotted soldiers were powerful, but this was as far as they'd go.

Hm?

The spotted soldiers were lining up in the back, and they took aim at the Blue Ogre within the group of orcs. There were only about twenty of them. If there were only that many soldiers, they couldn't do a thing. There was no point. They probably wanted to earn a bit more time for the people to run, to protect them in whatever way they could. However, with only fifteen of them, they were just going to die themselves while gaining nearly no extra time.

Despite that, the knights kept running with the people for the castle gates. They were sacrificing another country's soldiers to protect their own citizens. While it was an understandable sentiment, they wondered how the sacrificed soldiers felt about it?

The spotted soldiers had formed a horizontal line and pointed their black staves at the demons.

"Fire!"

_TRRRRTRRRRTRRRRTRRRR…_

A rain of light bullets converged on the orcs. All those strong, hardy demons instantly collapsed.

_TRRRRTRRRRTRRRRTRRRR…_

The attacks continued.

"Guoooh!"

The orcs were mostly all killed, but the soldiers kept shooting their bullets of light at one last demon that continued charging at them.

The Blue Ogre!

Their attacks had absolutely no effect on it. It was useless! What would they do now…

"Hey, Aarav! Take the Panzerschreck!"

The human named Aarav was carrying an extra-large magic wand on his back. He took it out and aimed the tube at the Blue Ogre.

"All clear! Fire!"

_PASHOOOWW…_

Smoke came out of both the front and back of the tube, and at the same time the sound of a detonation echoed all around. An instant later, the Blue Ogre abruptly burst into pieces.

* * *

The Joint Regiment somehow dealt with the invading demons occupying the town square, and they were able to successfully rescue everyone in the northern Minaisa district of Tormis. However, it was an extremely risky mission. The demon known as the "Blue Ogre" took no damage from their smaller automatic weapons at all. They weren't called ogres for nothing. The Axis was half-shocked by the existence of creatures that couldn't be hurt by guns… They belatedly realized that wyverns were also fairly impervious to handguns. This really was another world. The most effective weapons were the 25mm cannon in the initial attack and the Panzerschreck during the evacuation that was brought along, too bad the Arjun couldn't really see much action.

"Well, we should at least be glad that we rescued all the civilians."

Major General Faiza nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

**Excerpt from Moah's diary entry for that day**

I feel like I am in the middle of history being written.

The legendary Demon Lord known only in myths, its fearsome army that conquered the continent of Fillades in the blink of an eye, was truly fighting against the elite forces of the Topa Kingdom. In the castle town of Tormis, we had to defend against the Demon Lord's invasion while minding our losses. We're far stronger than the coalition of races from the past since we now have the geographical advantage. Or, that should have been the case, but because of the Red and Blue Ogres, many of our men were lost to the demons. I wondered how the heroes of old were able to fight them. But today, something historical happened.

Both the Red and Blue Ogres were quickly and easily defeated by the envoys of the new emerging Alliance, The Axis Alliance or as some like to call it the Greater Axis Pact. Their weapons were so powerful that I can't even describe them using my own common sense. Those famed demons of legend were annihilated by the Axis soldiers like they were simply pests to be exterminated.

* * *

Faiza had waken up after a soldier had knocked at his door urgently, receiving a report from his subordinates. The Demon Lord Nosgoorah had appeared, alone, on the main street between Minaisa's town square and the castle gate. Apparently, it was completely enraged. Faiza immediately ordered his men to prepare for combat.

"UOOOOOOHHH!"

_Daradundaradundaradun…_

He could hear the sounds of knights shouting rallying cries and horses galloping. Apparently, 200 Topan knights just went on the attack.

* * *

The Demon Lord had come out all alone. A northern aristocrat, Abon, thought this was a chance to defeat it, so he gathered up 200 of his men and led a charge from the castle gate. There was only one enemy, so numbers should easily crush it.

"Follow me!"

Horses kicked up clouds of dust as they carried the knights straight at the solitary Demon Lord, someone even the heroes of legend could not defeat. Dark mana visibly emanated from the Demon Lord Nosgoorah.

**"Insects!"**

The Demon Lord raised its hands at the Topan knights, summoning black flames.

**"Hear my command, in the name of the lord of the demon world. King of the Flames of Purgatory, Fenghuang, by my order, burn these fools who dare stand against me! Demon Lord Hidden Art of Burning Death: Incinerating Black Swallow!"**

The black hellfire coalesced into the shape of a bird and flew toward the knights.

"Wha—?!"

"GUAAAHHH!"

The bird of flame grew and swooped down on the charging warriors. Every knight and horse was swallowed up in the black flames and turned to ash.

"Wha…"

Soldiers who watched the entire sequence from above the castle gate were in shock at the display of Demon Lord's strength. The Demon Lord began to cast even more magic.

**"Vast lord of the earth, let loose your immense power; awaken, elder fiend, and execute my will! Ancient Kaiser Golem!"**

_Grghgrghgrgh…_

The ground rose up and gathered into a large clump of stone. The clump took on the shape of a person then began to move. It was gigantic. Among demihumans, elves had the most mana, and even their most powerful mages could only create golems that were about two meters tall. This golem was a staggering seventeen meters! How much mana was needed to create a golem nearly nine times as large?!

The Topan soldiers could only watch in growing despair as the overwhelmingly large golem came closer and closer to the castle. There was nothing they could do to stop it. "We'd need a large army to deal with a normal-sized golem… This is… how strong the Demon Lord is! That Ancient Kaiser Golem is too powerful!"

"Get back!"

Suddenly, ten people in black robes with golden rings on their heads appeared on wall.

"It's the Royal Combat Mage Special Task Force!" the soldiers cried out.

The Royal Combat Mage Special Task Force was a group of elite mages rumored be even more powerful than the heroes of legend. They were the Topa Kingdom's hidden weapon.

"We'll take it out in one attack! Use all of your mana! Aim at the golem and the Demon Lord behind it, blow them both away!" the leader ordered, and the group of task force mages began to chant.

"Dance, spirits of wind, kings of violent storms, take our mana as nourishment and, with your great power, annihilate the enemies before us! Dragon Thunder Storm!"

A giant tornado mixed with lightning appeared above the Ancient Kaiser Golem and the Demon Lord.

"Whoooaaaa!" The soldiers on top of the castle gate cheered in excitement. So this was the power of the super-elite special task force that was purported to surpass the heroes of old!

The tornado eventually dissipated… but…

"Wha… How… There was no effect!"

The ten mages all fell on their knees, panting in exhaustion, their mana completely spent. The Demon Lord was still leaking tremendous amounts of dark mana from its body.

**"Humans… you've learned some interesting tricks. Now go!"**

At the Demon Lord's order, the seventeen meter Ancient Kaiser Golem marched from the south of the Minaisa district towards the castle gate. If the castle gate were to fall, the Demon Lord's massive army would no longer be obstructed from their rampage. With the golem's enormous mass, any attack would demolish the gate. No one could stop it now. Everyone was resigned to death.

_BWOOOOM…_

The steel beasts under the Axis control let out their roar.

* * *

While the special task force was engaging the Demon Lord, the Axis Joint Volunteer Regiment was also preparing for battle with some already sortied into their combat vehicles.

"Lift the castle gate, please," Faiza asked the soldiers guarding the castle.

_KREEEEEEEE…_

The heavy door was lifted, and Faiza was greeted by a five-story-high rock monster coming straight towards him.

Moah called out, "Sir Faiza, golems usually have a core somewhere in their torso! Destroying the core will destroy the entire body!"

This was certainly welcome advice. Since the target was so big, this time they would lead with the MBTs and surely the tankers were trigger happy to do so.

* * *

It succeeded in creating an Ancient Kaiser Golem. With this, the clever little humans and all the other races were doomed. The golem was a replica of the mages' general-use bipedal land weapon, created in the image of the races but using the mages' enormous mana and high intellect. Even if the humans banded together to attack it, it would not even be scratched.

However, the humans somehow defeated the Red Ogre and Blue Ogre; that was not something it could have predicted. The humans had become much more powerful than they had been in the past. However, just now, the elves cast a high-powered offensive magic spell but not strong enough to harm it or the Ancient Kaiser Golem. The elves used up all their mana in that attack and were now laid out. The golem would easily destroy the castle gate with a single kick.

But then, the gate opened on its own.

"Hmm?"

Sitting there behind the gate was something the Demon Lord remembered well.

**"Th… That…! It… it can't be! T-T-The sun god's messengers and their iron dragons! You cretins… you _humans_! I know now how the Red Ogre and Blue Ogre were defeated! I could not have imagined that… you were able to summon those vile messengers once again!"**

However, what was in front of it didn't quite match the iron dragons from its memories. This one was bigger, and it had a more polished shape. It still had that obnoxious horn that spewed explosive magic, though that too looked far larger and heavier than what the Demon Lord remembered.

**"Tch! Ancient Kaiser Golem! Crush those ants before you!"**

The golem immediately moved to obey.

**_BOOM!_**

The enemy's iron dragon fired its fell explosions.

* * *

The Axis' Arjun, M1 Abrams, Bolivar and Leopardo pointed their main gun towards the colossal rock monster and fired. While they were different, they had similar gun calibers, with the Leopardo sporting a 105mm, all of them were able to fire their shells with a minimum speed of 1400m/s, the shells flew with amazing speeds with the 120mm quickly demolishing the Golem's head, right arm and the leg before the 105mm went for the Core, the four shots make contact and exploded. The Core was all, but destroyed as the 105mm APDS destroyed it with its explosion.

The monster that the Topa Kingdom could do nothing to stop was easily dispatched by four shots from the Axis MBT. No one could move an inch.

"Ah… Ah… Ahhh…"

The soldiers on top of the gate watched the entire thing and could not look away from the golem rubble. It was surreal, the sight of that legendary stone giant loudly crashing to the ground…

_TAH!_

Behind the remains of the rock monster, the thing called the Demon Lord Nosgoorah jumped up into the air. Its astonishing physical ability brought it up fifty meters.

"Huh?"

There was a black flame gathering in the Demon Lord's hand.

"That's that crazy flame magic that wiped out the knight order! Crap!"

The Demon Lord began to chant the spell.

**"Hear my command, under the name of the lord of the demon world. King of the Flames of Purgatory, Fenghuang…"**

This was not good!

On top of the castle wall, an officer had already called for an air-to-air strike to the Carrier off-shore. The fighters had been deployed a few minutes ago, two A36Ms had already lifted off, they were already five kilos and they had eyes on the Demon Lord, the two had let out their Type 88 Air-to-Air Missiles, conveniently named the Type 88 Yūdō hassha-tai(Type 88 Guided Projectile).

The Air-to-Air missiles flew straight for the Demon Lord. As soon as it saw "them," the Demon Lord flew up at high speed, canceled its offensive magic, and activated a defensive magic shield. A pale, golden-colored wall materialized in front of it.

_BOOM!_

The two missiles were both direct hits. The missiles exploded near its head, blasting the Demon Lord straight into the ground at high speed.

"Don't let up! Keep firing!"

The Axis soldiers all fired their automatic weapons. Countless bullets from numerous people hammered into the monster.

_Clink clink clink…_

Bullet casings fell to the ground in streams, tinkling lightly amidst the sound of metal colliding with a hard object. The Demon Lord got up, as though nothing happened, and began to walk towards the castle.

_Tatatatatatata…_

The 12.7mm machine gun atop the M1 Abrams, the Bolivar and the Arjun as well as the 7.92mm MG78 on the Leopardo began firing as well. The Demon Lord's feet stopped as it took a defensive stance. It still looked unwounded.

"Even… even all of this has no effect! What a monster!"

_DONDONDONDON!_

The M2 Bradley's 25mm cannon began firing consecutive shots. While the golden wall glowed as brightly as ever, the Demon Lord was starting to look less assured of itself. Little by little, it appeared that its body was taking slight wounds. Its feet were now sunk ten centimeters into the ground; every cannon shot forced it back a bit. Once the Panzers reloaded, it turned to face the Demon Lord.

"This is your first time taking this kind of fire, isn't it? It's my first time seeing something as ridiculously strong as you, too," the gunner of the M1 Abrams mumbled to himself. There was no way the Demon Lord could hear him, he continued to murmur either way. "Well, it's been fun… Adios!

_BOOOOOOOM!_

The Abrams' 120mm smoothbore cannon fired. It was in a stable, unmoving position, and the target was at close-range and immobile. The shell hit the Demon Lord, blowing its body into pieces before blasting through a building behind it and detonating within the next building further behind it.

_BOOOOOOOM… Guuuoooooh…_

Everything was now completely silent…

The soldiers in the Topan army were gaping at the scene before them. They had all just witnessed a mythical battle, a fight far more fierce and intense than the one that described the heroes of legend.

"Curse you…!" echoed a clear voice; it came from the Demon Lord's head. It was loud enough for everyone in the area to hear.

"Wha… Is that thing immortal?!" A soldier yelled in surprise.

"Curse you, messengers of the sun god! Not once, but twice have you interfered in my mission! Hear me well, insects! Soon, the empire of sorcerers will return! The insects' rule is coming to an end! Before the might of the sorcerous empire's army, you will all be powerless and forced into slavery! Haah, haah, ha…"

The voice weakened as it spoke, then the Demon Lord's head turned to stone and crumbled into dust. The demons of the Demon Lord's army, having lost their leader, cried in fury and escaped north, back to Grameus, like an avalanche of living bodies.

"It's… been vanquished…" After watching the battle, Gai didn't know what to say. "Wh-What an absurd battle…"

The Topan army was burning what happened before their eyes into memory.

"Uu…"

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAHHH—!"

Cheers of victory went up on top of the castle wall, spreading to all the soldiers in the castle. Those cheers eventually infected the entire castle town of Tormis.

* * *

**Moah's perspective**

The Demon Lord Nosgoorah cast fearsome magic to completely destroy the knight order. It then used more mana to summon a legendary giant soldier from various myths, the Ancient Kaiser Golem. To counter that, the Royal Combat Mage Special Task Force's ten members unhesitatingly poured all their mana into casting the ancient spell Dragon Thunder Storm. The Demon Lord and its golem took no damage; everyone lost hope at that… except for those who had seen the Joint Army in action. The Axis soldiers used their steel beasts to blow away the Ancient Kaiser Golem with powerful explosion magic. As he suspected they would, they then even took down the Demon Lord itself. This was a mythical tale in the making.

In the end, Axis routed that unstoppable army under the Demon Lord's control with only their partially reinforced Regiment, before their main forces even arrived. And they didn't lose a single soldier. Aah… what a feat. The incident with the Kingdom of Rowlia, the battle with the Papaldia Empire, the details in those stories about Axis' prowess were most likely all completely true.

That was when it hit him. The Demon Lord's dying words, the messengers of the sun god…

He remembered.

The two Iron Wyverns that flew overhead had their symbol on their bodies, the red sun, which reminded him of the myth of emissaries of the God of the Sun, which also described the flag they flew. It was the same as Japan's, a red sun on white. The emissaries claimed to be residents of the Land of the Rising Sun. Perhaps there was a deeper connection…

Was it possible that the Axis itself was the Alliance allied to the emissaries of the God of the Sun? If that was really the case, then who did something as outrageous as summoning the entire Alliance of Axis here? For what purpose?

The mystery only deepened.

* * *

Rydorka was flabberghasted. He was an information officer from the strongest nation in the world, the Holy Mirishial Empire, and he had come to observe the war between the Topa Kingdom and the Demon Lord's army. His mission was to observe the Demon Lord Nosgoorah, the legacy of the ancient sorcerous empire, and record its mana capacity, the types of magic it used, and how it interacted with the human races.

The legendary Red and Blue Ogres were extremely tough. They were demonic beasts with huge mana stores that were constantly applying weak healing magic, so naturally this turned into extraordinary resilience in combat. He was unfortunately unable to confirm when and how the two were defeated.

But… the real problem was the Demon Lord. First, he did confirm that it was able to control the supposedly uncontrollable hordes of demons. Then, the spell it used to exterminate about 200 Topan knights, the ultra-high temperature black hellfire, he could only call it the pinnacle of spellcraft. The heroes of the past truly would not have been able to overcome the strength of the Demon Lord.

Next, it summoned a replica of a bipedal land weapon from the ancient sorcerous empire, the Ancient Kaiser Golem. This one was several times larger than a typical golem. It spoke well to the Demon Lord's excessively large mana capacity that it could control something like that.

In response to that, the emerging country called Axis deployed its "Main Battle Tanks" weapon. If it were the Holy Mirishial Empire, their magic ships could probably handle the golem without much issue. However, it was another story when it came to loading magic circuits onto a land-based vehicle; they lacked a powerful enough energy source to move a weapon that large made completely of steel with that much firepower, so that kind of vehicle was completely out of their means. It was completely impossible, even with the magical technology of the empire.

Rydorka didn't detect any magic from the Axis weapon, so it must have been something similar to Mu's machine technology. The Axis quickly destroyed the golem, and then the Demon Lord made a great leap into the air. Right then, a soldier called forth two Iron Wyverns, which fired two Guided Blasts that he could see corrected itself in midair to crash into the Demon Lord. It behaved very similarly to a light magic homing missile that the empire was currently developing, but it was not suitable for practical use yet, and it was limited to naval warfare. This was truly a weapon of the future, a homing explosive that was small enough to be carried around by a single person.

Finally, the Axis defeated the Demon Lord. It gave a speech as it died, but the most startling thing it said was this: "Soon, the empire of sorcerers will return!"

The beings that created the strongest nation in the history of the world, a race that stood above all other humanoid races, with potential for magic that far, far surpassed humans and even the elves. They left behind many artifacts that even the Holy Mirishial Empire could not begin to understand. Every once in a while, some of their ruins would be discovered, which just reaffirmed how truly advanced the ancient sorcerous empire was. Their civilization simply progressed too far, which was what led to their attempt to supplant the gods. And, from the words of the Demon Lord, that terrifying empire would soon return.

"I… I need to to the empire right away!"

Rydorka immediately prepared to return to Mirishial.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. It had been a fierce battle. Many soldiers were just sitting on the ground.

During the invasion of the Demon Lord's army, even though the demons were wild and unorganized, the Topan army lost 3,000 men. But… they defended their country. The people of Topa held back the Demon Lord before it could invade Fillades and lasted until its army was defeated. They had been released from their fear, and now a sense of accomplishment was setting in. The deeds of this day would become extremely prominent in the Topa Kingdom's history books.

**That night**

There was an extravagant victory celebration, and word of the Axis' great efforts spread among the Topan citizens. Sentiments towards the Alliance became incredibly positive, and the Topa Kingdom would soon become a close friend and ally to the Axis as an Honorary member of the Axis Alliance.

* * *

**I...I wasn't really planning on uploading this today and I was suddenly surprised that I just finished this Chapter...**

**Well, it's a side chapter, but it shouldn't matter too much. Plans on having the next chapter would be a bit delayed with the workload, but with school allowing me to use my laptop indefinitely, unless I need to do something else which required me to not use my laptop, I think I can continue my work without much trouble with my projects at home.**

**So, this kinda...kinda makes me a bit confident with finishing more chapters, but with Mid-semester coming in by the end of the week and the next week and my time cut off short, I think I'd be a bit occupied that I can't make another chapter. Anyways...**

* * *

**Military Funding:**

**Note that the German Reichsmark is similar to the OTL US' American Dollars when compared to and that all of the fundings are done in Reichsmark for simplicity**

**Germany: 200 Billion Reichsmark bumped to 250 Billion Reichsmark after Transfer**

**Japan: 95 Billion Reichsmark bumped to 120 Billion Reichsmark after Transfer**

**Italy: 120 Billion Reichsmark bumped to 150 Billion Reichsmark after Transfer**

**Argentina: 40 Billion Reichsmark bumped to 90 Billion Reichsmark after Transfer**

**Eastern America: 75 Billion Reichsmark to 100 Billion Reichsmark after Transfer**

**Reichsprotektorat Moskowien/United Soverign States of Russia: 80 Billion Reichsmark to 110 Billion Reichsmark after Transfer**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Type 88 Guided Projectile: OTL AAM-5**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Albert: Gracias, amigo, y sí, el Bismarck da mucho miedo, pero en comparación con el Yamato, no creo que podamos comparar un acorazado con un acorazado súper pesado con cañones de 48 cm.**

**loltuan123: The only reason I can say is probably because Germany is the main superpower like how USA is the biggest one in NATO and sends many of their men to the Middle East, Germany's similar here although Italy and Japan can be seen like UK with their small expeditionary forces despite being one of the most powerful nation in NATO. I mean the two Superpowers aren't really willing to sacrifice their men to a nation they know little of. **

**Cap**** Vietnam and Guest:**** Most of the Nations are now using mostly Modern Blitzkrieg as well as Combined Arms, although the use of Artillery is more refined than in World War Two, the Modern Blitzkrieg doctrine utilizes Air Superiority, as well as a considerable of CAS and Artillery Guns to pummel the enemies before they get hit by the full brunt of the Panzers, Panzergrenadiers and Grenadiers, Infantry is still a thing though, they just simply have less roles after Panzergrenadiers and Grenadiers basically revolutionized offensives, Infantries are more just like garrisons, although they are most useful in highly densed environments that wouldn't allow Panzers and other vehicles. **

**Banzai Charges for the record are very wasteful, Japan merely abolished them as they see them as a waste of manpower with the use of retreats being better than just to simply charge in to their meaningless death. If they were to use Banzai Charges that'd be if they are very sure that the enemy is practically defenseless against them, the Banzai Charges would be simply be with Panzers for the Infantries to take cover from before they come close enough to commence an actual charge. **

**UN Peacekeeper:**** Ah yes, probably would be a curbstomp, but...that's what Papaldia's good for, correct? The first 'Superpower' to be curbstomped especially with a bigger navy(With Battleships) and better equipment(Arguable, but 2000 Germany would be nearly similar to SJ Japan in technology, although civilian phones are still rather undeveloped), not to mention Nuclear Technology that isn't mentioned by anyone just to keep them as a 'It's a Surprise Tool that will help us later' thing, since Nukes would probably lead to the Total Destruction of this World.**

**Commander**** 31:**** Hehe...I'll never tell...**

* * *

**Welp, I think that's all, I'll see how fast I can get the next chapter on. **


	8. Axis 5 - Papaldia Empire Part Three

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 5 - Papaldian Empire Part 3**

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 1st Foreign Affairs Department**

3rd department head Kyeos had been called over to the 1st department. While the departments did sometimes exchange personnel since they were publicly part of the same governmental organ, it was normally out of the question for a department head to be summoned to another department. However, because the 1st department carried an order from the emperor this time, Kyeos was obligated to show up.

The meeting would take place in the department head's office. Kyeos was currently standing in front of the door. No matter how many times he saw that gaudily-ornamented, heavy door, he always hated it. _This should have been my room…_ as he stood there, those kinds of thoughts crossed his mind.

_Clack._

An employee of the 1st department opened the door and led him in. Inside the room, he saw 1st Department Head Elto, Deputy Head Hans, Chief of Sub-Superpower Countries Shiran, and there was also a beautiful woman in her late-twenties sitting by herself.

Kyeos bowed to each person in turn. "By His Grace the Emperor Ludius's command, I am here at the 1st department to respond to your summons… How may I be of service?"

"You do not know? It appears you have yet to learn to think for yourself," spat the beautiful woman venomously.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask who you are?" Kyeos asked politely.

"Remille, from the Foreign Affairs Auditing Office."

The Foreign Affairs Auditing Office was established to deal with internal iniquities and cases of deteriorating relations with other countries. When departments were audited in the past, sometimes it resulted in the person leading the department being removed, and sometimes some diplomatic duties were taken over by another department. To avoid questions of status, since the foreign affairs departments were comprised of elites, the auditing office was staffed by members of the imperial family. In other words, the woman before him was royalty. Kyeos lowered his head before Remille.

"If I may ask again, how may I be of service?" Kyeos asked even-temperedly.

"We are here to talk about Argentina. If I remember correctly, the 3rd foreign affairs department is responsible for countries outside the civilized area, and the head of that department is Kyeos, in other words: you. However, His Grace's exact words were to 'meticulously educate Argentina.' I saw the notes for the first meeting with Argentina. Why were they treated like state guests? Since Argentina only has one assigned diplomat, I do not need anyone else's necks, thus I tell you directly that you were diplomatically weak—no, even worse, it was a diplomatic capitulation. For someone representing the empire to be so… if you were unable to fathom His Grace's will… I can only say that it was pathetic, Kyeos."

Kyeos felt sweat beading on his brow. Remille continued speaking.

"Kyeos, for any future dealings with Argentina, the 3rd department will no longer be necessary; the 1st department shall take over. I will temporarily leave the Foreign Affairs Auditing Office and join the 1st Foreign Affairs Department, and take over as the diplomat in charge of all issues concerning the country of Argentina. Kyeos… fools who are unable to discern His Grace's intentions are not needed in the empire. You shall not be dismissed due to this incident; I hope you are grateful for that. Watch your conduct carefully in the future."

_(This bitch… how conceited!)_

Kyeos drove his fingernails into his palms with incredible force.

"Yes… I will comply with your decision."

Having to endure this humiliating treatment in front of the entire 1st department was akin to a public execution. 1st department head Elto and the other officials allowed their lips to curve up slightly.

And so, the 1st foreign affairs department took over for the 3rd department concerning the Papaldia Empire's dealings with Argentina with Remille of the imperial family as the new mediator.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn, western region, Nishinomiyako**

Nishinomiyako, on the west end of the Kingdom of Fenn, would become the front line of a war with the Papaldia Empire, so about 2,000 warriors were stationed there for that eventuality. About three kilometers west of Nishinomiyako, there was a small, uninhabited island. A watchtower was built on this island to monitor for an invasion from Papaldia, and two warriors were permanently stationed there as lookouts.

It was a clear day with calm waves and light breezes. There were the sightings of the Legendary Bismarck and her fleet, next to the sound of the waves and the wind, as well as wildlife like birds and insects. The breeze was very comfortable. The lookouts noticed numerous small dots off in the distance. As the dots gradually grew larger, so did the lookouts' sense of dread as they made out what they were.

"Th… they… they're finally coming! It's the Papaldian imperial army! Send up the smoke signals!"

They used the color reserved only for the direst of emergencies, for when their country was being attacked, and soon red smoke could be seen coming from the island.

"Th… that's—! …Sound the whistle!"

Upon seeing the red smoke, the watchman in Nishinomiyako immediately ordered the emergency whistle to be sounded. The warriors who heard the whistle would blow their own whistles to propagate the alert. The entire town of Nishinomiyako was filled with the sound of whistles, and all the citizens of Fenn knew what it meant.

From the port of Nishinomiyako to about five kilometers inland at the western castle, preparations for war were now underway. Even in the military quarters in Nishinomiyako, warriors were getting ready for battle. Finally, even though they were waiting for it, the superpower Papaldia Empire's army was finally coming. They knew that they were not outmatched if the Axis joined, but still… they did not intend to lose if the Axis decides to not do anything.

The Fenn army was ready to fight, but soon the Axis Navy beginning to make their move as the massive ships roared to life. Smoke rose into the air and the ships groaned as they began to sail forth to meet their foes.

Only their objective was to completely annihilate the fleet.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial army**

General Cius received a report. The wyvern lords from the dragon carrier were already in the skies above Nishinomiyako and were conducting reconnaissance. Nishinomiyako didn't have a large army; the only strategic locations of note were the western castle a bit inland and the military quarters near the port. The imperial army didn't encounter any enemies during their journey; factoring the disappearance, the Fenn Naval Forces were absent, but there was something peculiar, a fleet of grey ships of sorts that was when the communications died as they ended with horrific screams.

The whole Army was silent after that message. None dared to say a word. "S-Sir?"

"Maintain our courses, no amount of fear shall stop us from subjugating Fenn." And onwards they thrust to their demise.

* * *

Aboard the Bismarck, the Admiral, Admiral Janet Lindemann, a rather ironic coincidence led the woman to the ship that her Grandfather commandeered in the Zweite Weltkrieg. "I want all ships to focus main guns on those ships, load in High Explosive and fire in my command. Have the Anti-Ship Helicopters rain down the Teufelschreck Rockets." The whole fleet began to move. "Secondaries, AAs I want all guns trained on those ships, any airborne units shall be destroyed by the Japanese Navy Air Force, and any approaching wyvern lucky enough to get out off the fuckup will be destroyed via AA Guns, understood!?"

"Ma'am, jawohl!" The navy officers had begun their movement around the ship as the ships set sail forth. Japanese A7M Reppus quickly made theirselves known as from the Carrier, IJN Taihou, Japan's first Armored Carrier, they began to sortie in a group of twenty four, never had there been an Air Wing this big after the Zweite Welt Krieg, the Wings were made smaller due to Jet Aircrafts having more than enough firepower than a Wing, but now with numerical units, one or two Jet Fighters would still have trouble with the numbers as such, propellers even if, they are a lot more older and primitive, were far more useful in dogfighting than most Jet Fighters, and few of those better are basically ground-based.

"Alright, nakamada(Comrades)! Let's kick some dragons' ass!" The planes were given outdated bombs until newer bombs could be produced, for now, they are using possibly expired bombs with the fact that they might malfunction more often. Some were given rocket pods however, making them more suited to setting ships on fire and blow them till kingdom come.

Fennese people could see the planes and ships at awe as the rumored Ruler of the Seven Seas made its move. The frontal 4 406mm cannons opened fire, without fail the others soon followed. The sheer blast compared to the previous Argentine fleet was far bigger than expected. The shockwave made by the 410mm, 406mm cannons of the Japanese and German ships made their way as smaller ships soon fired their main cannons as well.

"So this is how Grandpa felt when he commandeered the Bismarck." Janet eagerly grinned ear to ear. 'This feels amazing! Now I feel how you felt back then, gramps! Just like a badass Admiral kicking Americans, British and French Ships' Ass and taking badass names!'

* * *

"Enemy has fired!"

"What?" General Cius was skeptical at the man's word. "Are you sure?"

"They have fired their main guns at us-!" An explosion rocked the Fissennuss and it exploded without fail, the explosion was enough to send waves crashing and breaking the formation of the ships.

"The Fissennus has been lost! Oh GOD!" People panicked as more explosions destroyed the morale of the Papaldian Army.

"What sorcery is this!?"

"They...They must have shot from more than ten kilometers!" More explosions rocked the ships.

"Send out the Wyverns!"

"Incoming enemy wyverns!" All eyes went to the sky. The Wyverns-no.

Those Steel Monsters roared and quickly climbed up before an eerie whistle could be heard with roars of fire blasts coming for the ships.

"What have we awoken?" The General asked in complete horror. The ship he was on, the Super-Fissennuss, the successor of Fissennuss, the supposedly 'Super-Dreadnought' erupted into flames as the deck exploded and all the General saw was light that quickly dimmed for him and his crew as the A7M Reppus dropped their final payload.

* * *

"Enemy ships had been hit with near to no misses." Janet tried to keep her composure as she failed by a bit of a chuckle coming out.

"Acknowledged, how many ships are still afloat?"

"...Two hundred more, ma'am."

"Order a full broadside, I wish to scare them into submission."

"Right away." The whole fleet stopped as the Pride of the Kriegsmarine, the Tirpitz and all of the ships soon went full broadside. "All guns are now ready to fire."

"Concentrate fire and fire all the Secondary Batteries as well." The 406mm Guns, fired their payload of sixteen 900kg 406mm HE Shells into the fleet. Those sixteen shells hit their mark and destroyed the fleet into pieces, the Nagato's 410mm was not be underestimated with nine of them making their marks, other ships followed. Wyverns that were able to fly were shot down by the A7M Reppus, without fail, those ships were sunk with such...humiliating manner of overconfidence.

"...Gramps, I gotta admit, you were super cool back then." Janet muttered with a big wide grin on her face as she adjusted her cap. "Well, send in the Destroyers and pick up some survivors!"

"Jawohl, ma'am!" The crew soon worked and went to their station once more. The remaining ships were easy targets for the A7M Reppu's quad-20mm Type 99 autocannons.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn, Nishinomiyako, western castle**

As soon as he learned of the Papaldia Empire's attack, the Sword King, Shihan grinned at the report. The German Fleet of old rusty Pride of the Navy, dubbed 'Kanzlerschiff' and her sister, 'Stahldeck' or as the Commanders called them, 'Big ol' Bis' and 'Tyr', the fleet had sunk the Papaldian Fleet of 324 ships within minutes, despite being sixty years of age. The King laughed as the Captains and Admirals of each ship were invited for a banquet they just couldn't refuse.

What was interesting was that the Commander of 'Kanzlerschiff Bis', as some phrased it, with 'Stahldeck' were descendants from the original Commanders of the two Flagships. Making the coincidence far more amusing. When he asked how it felt, the Commanders just replied with a grin on their face. "Well, they certainly weren't lying when the ol' lady had a big fiery temper after her refit!"

That day, the Papaldians lost a tremendous amount of around three thousand men in that single battle, their Dragon Carrier Fleet and their whole Army of Subjugators. Perhaps, allying with the Axis was the better option.

Yet, the King did had some good laughs when they told him about Tirpitz's history with aircrafts and that sometimes she'd just 'waste' them with rains of light when she sees them get closer.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 1st Foreign Affairs Department**

As the person completely in charge of dealings with Argentina as well as the diplomat plenipotentiary, Remille of the imperial family, who came from the Foreign Affairs Auditing Office to the 1st Foreign Affairs Department, summoned the Argentine diplomats via letter, "Come quickly." This letter was sent directly to the hotel where the diplomats were staying, without going through the 3rd Foreign Affairs Department. Upon receiving the cryptic message, the handsome Leone and the rotund assistant Williams immediately prepared to leave.

"What is 'Come quickly' supposed to mean exactly?!"

"As explained in the accompanying document, it appears that the department who deals with us has changed… However, this summons interests me. If we're going to talk about international relations, then…"

Overcome with uncertainty, Leone and Williams left the hotel. There was an imperial carriage waiting for them; after they boarded, it departed silently. They traveled along a cobblestone road reminiscent of ancient Rome. The carriage didn't have a suspension system like motorized vehicles did, so the shaking did a number on their rears.

'I bet we can export suspension technology to them.'

As they mulled over these kinds of ideas, the carriage approached the entrance to the imperial palace. When they were working with the 3rd department, that office was outside the palace, but it appeared their new contact had an office in the palace. They passed through the gate and entered the palace grounds. There were beautiful white buildings all lined up in rows and a flawlessly arranged garden as well. Just seeing the palace gave off an impression of the empire's décor and overflowing pride, as well as its monumental national power.

Eventually, the carriage stopped at a building in the corner of the palace grounds. At the behest of an imperial messenger, the Argentine diplomats departed the carriage and entered the building. They passed through an elegant garden, then a corridor, and were led to a heavy black door. The imperial messenger opened the door and checked inside the room.

"Please enter."

The diplomats walked into the room following the messenger's invitation. Before them, there was a beautiful, silver-haired woman in her twenties sitting in an extravagant chair. She was fairly thin and wore a golden circlet on her head. Leone and Williams stiffened for a second as she examined them sharply. The imperial messenger gestured for the two diplomats to sit down, then the woman spoke.

"I am Remille with the Papaldia Empire's 1st Foreign Affairs Department. You may consider me the person responsible for all foreign affairs regarding Argentina."

"I am Leone with the Argentine Ministry of Foreign Affairs. This is my assistant, Williams. I understand that you have an urgent matter to discuss, may we ask what that matter may be?"

Silence.

"Oh, it was nothing, I just wanted to show you something interesting today… This is of course by the will of the emperor," Remille intoned oppressively.

"I see; well, what do you have to show us?"

Remille flicked her eyes over to the messenger. He opened a door, behind which sat a one-meter crystal cube.

"This tool will revolutionize magical communication. It allows the projection of images during magical communications, and it is currently being implemented in both the Holy Mirishial Empire as well as our empire."

"Right…"

Leone blurted out a kind of dumb response. This was basically a giant television. He wondered what exactly was going on. Did they just want to show off their technology?

"Before we commence, I will give you a chance."

They were given handouts on shoddy paper (at least from Argentina's perspective). On it, in the Fillades common language, was listed the following:

The empire shall dispatch an imperial representative to become the King of Argentina. Argentina's laws shall be audited by the empire and revised as necessary. The Argentine army shall comply with the empire and be stationed wherever ordered. Argentina shall send a requested number of slaves to the empire every year. Argentina shall not establish diplomatic ties with any other country without the express approval of the empire. Argentina shall disclose a list of all their resources to the empire. Should the empire request any resources, Argentine shall send those resources to the empire. Argentina shall disclose all of their magical technologies to the empire. In the name of the emperor, any Papaldian citizen has the right to kill any Argentine citizen. Argentine citizens will…

"What the hell is this?!" Leone cried, his hands firmly clenched into fists. These conditions weren't even those belonging to a vassal state, they were for the worst possible colonial state, even the Netherlands weren't this hard on Indonesia...

...

Alright that maybe an extension with how some were treated back then.

But still, he couldn't even pretend to find them acceptable. Yeah, this nation is way out too far to be reached back. This sentiment kinda...reminds him of Old Germany before the Reformation.

"You object only because you are a fool who does not understand the power of the empire. Despite your proximity to us, you are just some pretentious barbarians who know nothing of the empire. Normally, just coming to the imperial capital would teach you your place, and our conditions would soften with your deference. But, of all things, Argentina refused to recognize our extraterritoriality, something even a country in the civilized areas would not dare to do… yes, something only a superpower would request. You do not recognize our national power. Or perhaps your home country does not put much stock in the opinions of its diplomats. Or if they do, then they simply lack the incentive to recognize our strength.

"Your country supposedly defeated our oversight army. While this was an internal matter, the admiral of the oversight army at the time was suffering from a mental illness. In fact, there were no deaths… we suffered no casualties. In other words, you did not defeat our forces, it was simply a problem with our personnel."

She paused for a moment.

"Now, allow me to ask. Diplomats from Argentina. Will you obey our commands, or will you doom your country to destruction?"

There was no way they could accept these terms, but they were also in an Alliance, while they may know of them, they don't know their actual power. So, perhaps for now, a compromise should do to reorganize the Armies and invade Papaldia without breaking a sweat.

"We are simply diplomats who came here in order to open diplomatic relations. While we do not believe the Argentine government will agree to your conditions, we will report this offer back to our country and await their response."

The silver-haired woman, Remille, curled her lips into a devilish smile.

"Hohoho, I thought you would say that… it seems barbarians do simply need to be educated meticulously. It was just as the emperor said. Pitiful Argentine savages, your eyes have finally been opened to the magnificence of the emperor. However, His Grace is generous. You appear to have the potential to be rehabilitated… you shall allow the empire to educate you."

The woman in front of them seemed to want to say more, but they were unable to discern what it was she wanted to communicate.

"Hohoho… feast your eyes on this!"

_Flash!_

Remille snapped her fingers and the crystal cube began to project a low-quality image in front of them. Leone watched the video and widened his eyes.

"We have subjugated the Kingdom of Altarus, and here, I'm sure you'll find these people a bit...familiar. These people here were possibly plotting acts of rebellion against our country… They have been detained under suspicion of being spies."

There were about 200 people roped together by the neck. Young and old, male and female; there was no discrimination in who was captured. Leone and Williams could recognize the clothing the prisoners wore. Everyone looked terrified.

"Those… those are Qua-Toinan people! …They only traveled to the Kingdom of Altarus for leisure, they have committed no crimes! Binding them by the neck with rope… Release them at once!"

Silence…

"A demand? You barbarians are making a demand of the empire?! You simpletons don't know your place!"

Remille took out a magical communication device.

"Execute them."

"Wha—!"

_Slice!_

A sword was drawn across the neck of the leftmost man, causing blood to spill out violently.

_(DEAR NOOOOO!)_

They could hear the woman's screams.

_Slash!_

The sword sunk into the neck of the screaming woman.

_(MOOOM…! WAAAAH! NO, STOP IT!)_

_Slice!_

The small child was also executed. The executioner made his way down the line of people, killing all those ordinary people. No matter the age or sex, he was always ruthless. Shrieks… screams… it was a picture of Hell.

"S… Stop! Stop this instant!" Leone yelled. "Do you understand what you're doing?!"

_(Don't kill me… please, don't kill me… *Slash*!)_

"You fucking barbarians, acting like our equals, _you_ are the ones who do not understand your place! No, you refuse it! You blindly close your eyes… you fucking trash!"

Even as she yelled, the execution of Qua-Toinan citizens continued on.

"…I do not understand why the emperor wants to give brainless imbeciles like you the mercy of education… Well, whatever. How long will you stand there with your mouth hanging open like a retarded fish? There were about 200 Qua-Toinans though not much...I hope you are finally beginning to realize that you are absolutely powerless to save them. In addition, I hope your home country quickly learns how close it is to utter annihilation.

"You should decide quickly whether or not you will acquiesce to our demands. Ideally, before Fenn falls as they are to subjugate them. You hold the fates of all your people in your hands, as well as the fate of your entire country."

The last person was executed, and now there were no longer any moving Qua-Toinans citizens in the video.

"I am not the plenipotentiary for Argentina, but let me just say this," Leone growled as he shook in fury. "With the actions you have taken today, you have just angered more than a billion people who are acquainted to war both mentally and physically, beginning with the German government. To slaughter innocent tourists, people who just wanted to live in peace, perhaps you can't understand, but to us, _you_ are the barbarians, no, you are _scums of the lowest level_ and we of the Axis would like nothing more than for a country of savages like yours to disappear. What happened today, the Axis Alliance will not turn a blind eye to this, oh no, what they felt shall be what you feel, but multiplied indefinitely. We will seek justice from the people who perpetrated this act of cruelty. I can only imagine the face you'll make when you learn of _our_ true strength. We only wanted peace, but… You have just awoken our thirst for blood for the first time in sixty years of our endless bloodlust."

The meeting ended.

While the Argentine government had been debating the legal issues of international intervention, 200 of the citizens they were trying to save were massacred. This failure reverberated across all of Axis, and it had once made them realize that this place. This place will still be the same if they don't act like how they were in the Zweite Welt Krieg. Indonesians, Malayans, Indians, Africans, Egyptians, Finnish, Vietnamese and et cetera.

All had suffered under the British, French and all of the Entente's regime, even if Netherlands weren't in it, they were the same. Now with the newer and more humane regime of the Germans, Italians and Japanese, they were flourishing in their own autonomous nations, while they were named Reichskommissariats, colonized lands, they were actual countries and states that were banded in the name of colonizers, while certainly not pleasant, they flourished and they were treated better and had their own rights.

The Colonizers could be corrected if they were actually guilty. They settled it.

The Axis shall not just rule a millennia, despite their flawed ways. They shall bring a regime that would be better than what this world has to offer. That is their promise. And they shall gladly do it in a heart beat! So the new storm began to brew.

The Three Greater Powers who had heard of this became enraged.

Now, they had shed their outer skin and now have come back to their senses of this cruel world.

A reign of terror shall come for tyrants, a reign of harmony for the oppressed, but certainly.

The Armies will come and with this being the last straw.

They are fresh of mercy.

* * *

The RSS had been informed and all of them had begun their reassignment, an Age of War and Revolution shall begin. Hundreds of Thousands, dozens of million men were reassigned to their specific divisions.

News came into town and all were livid.

**_Breaking News: Qua-Toinan tourists slaughtered in Altarus_**

_Chancellor Victoria Friedrich had began her speech on her personal thoughts against these scums of the lowest levels,_

_"It seems that despite in a world where fantasy strives, dictatorships still exist. It is with my heart that I realize that this world will never let us be in peace, now our fellow member, the Qua-Toinans had their people slaughtered. As they are also my subject, I cannot let this go on. I believe that if we topple their government then we can finally be at peace for now, with this kind of violence, I cannot let go of this from my mind, soul or heart. Papaldia must be taught a lesson for threatening our ally, killing innocents and subjugating neutral nations."_

**_Wehrmacht Mobilizes the Entire Army and reintroduces the Waffen-Schutzstaffel to foreign fascist fighters_**

**_Argentine Reich Army begins to mobilize and purchase more advanced panzers from Germany_**

**_Imperial Japanese Army Mobilizes with the Raiding Fleets destroying any Papaldian Ship at first sight_**

**_Italian Royal Armed Forces begins Heavy Reformation, Panzer Projects hastened with Army Exercises re-evaluated_**

Germany has pledged more than fifty million Reichsmark from donation, Volunteers were all around, Reishsprotektorate Moskowien had been released as the United Sovereign State of Russia. Japan had lifted the Chinese as a Satellite Nation under their rule, Nusantara and Indochina had been given the state of Reichs Protectorate.

Italy had begun full renovation with Germany backing them up in funding. The whole Axis Alliance seems to have set aside all their differences to form a better and more compact Alliance. A few satellites had been launched and now with the technology they need, they are ready for their Reign of Supremacy.

* * *

**Großer Deutsches Reich**

Within a room, German Naval Admirals that were in Germany gathered with screens that displayed other Admirals. "Admirals of the Kriegsmarine, this is with great honor that I welcome you to this meeting. As you know with the final evaluation and reorganization of the fleet, we finally have time to revise the ship programs, with the knowledge, we apparently do not need Missiles as a primary weapon with 2cm cannons being able to rip apart the enemy ships."

The Admirals nodded. "The usage of Missile for this place is overpriced even for a whole fleet, I say we reuse guns than missiles!"

"Although that begs the question of what to do with the Missile Destroyers as our Doctrine had been mainly focused on basically firepower."

"With the commissioning of Battlecruisers with Missiles as a new thing." Missile Battlecruisers, as the name suggests are basically powerhouses lesser armor than the Battleship, but better than the average cruiser, thus, a Battlecruiser, although the idea is new, in this world, it might be a waste of money unless they can use it for Strategic Destruction. "I believe we should revive Project Grenadier, Missiles are too expensive...although effective to some certain degrees."

Project Grenadier was a dead project when it came out in 1960s with the usage of Missiles as a Main Weapon rather than Main Guns. The Dreadnoughts were only a thing due to the range their guns can reach and that they were in stock of such weapon and scrapping them seems to be a waste, so, a compromise of a Missile Dreadnought was made with mobility, big guns that can't be shoot down unless a missile could hit it first, but then there are eight of them with a caliber of 48cm, with the sudden drop of Battleship usage, the Germans had prioritized more Carriers, but with Aviation Battleships, they might fit in some aircrafts with some big guns.

It seemed like a lost cause before it was done and the results were fairly decent with the Germans developing better ways for Battleships to lob more aircrafts into the air, the Project Magnet is a Project that revolves around magnetism to lob aircrafts, instead of catapults, the engineers had deemed the Project as a success with enough funding, with funding coming from Chancellor Drachen back then, they had been able to make some better mechanism that sends aircrafts better than the Steam Catapult.

"Project Grenadier...doesn't it seem like sixteen guns seems to be overkill?"

"Overkill for what? The way I see it, there is no such thing as overkill." The Admirals had a small chat about the usage of sixteen main guns on a Light Cruiser. The Light Cruiser was to have four turrets with each having four 130mm rapid fire cannons, with the usage of Autoloaders, the idea didn't seem farfetched.

"Then how are we to approach this matter?"

"Since we have Missile Destroyers with guns, we should reduce their missile capacity and use more of those shells to lob, since I doubt that a capacity of 450 shells would be enough."

"Considering that the Rowlians once brought a fleet of four thousand four hundred, it wouldn't be farfetched if we are to say that we need more shells for hordes." The Admirals began to agree on some matter.

"Then is it safe to say that we need more Battleships?"

"I might say no with the fact that how much power it needs and how much nuclear powerplants we can afford at this point. No, I believe we can use Destroyers and Cruisers rather than Battleships or Super Dreadnoughts." The Admirals nodded. "And the request for more propeller aircrafts."

"Seeing how they take less space than Jet Fighters, I say we permit the companies to manufacture some more advanced design." The propeller fighters were a joke when Jet Fighters came, but now with the fuel able to be reduced it is safe to say that they can focus more funds onto other projects.

This whole affair of Naval guns and aircrafts would be able to make a greater impact on buying weapons and funding more useful projects than the now too expensive missiles, they could build more tanks for the soldiers and more advanced guns that would be able to cut through things better.

Project Magnet also brought forth the Magnet Gun or Railgun Project, dubbed Project Railway, the Railgun was like a normal gun only that it doesn't require gunpowder or explosive powders of sort, the ammunition would also be able to be streamlined with no need for gunpowder, the gun would basically revolutionize the naval guns, but with artillery bombardment still a thing, it should be able to fit some explosives as well if possible.

The Admirals continued to argue over the Navy problems before coming to an agreement.

\- Naval Guns will be prioritized rather than missiles due to the price for one antique 100-gun ship

\- Reintroduction of Propeller Navy Planes, Jet Fighters for quick strikes or for far more superior enemies, but for now are to be in reserve

\- Missile stock shall be reduced and only be used for bombardment of cities and fortifications

\- Funds will be cut for more ground equipment

\- More funds placed on Project Grenadier, Project Magnet and Project Railway

They were going back to the Zweite Welt Krieg age even if they had the technology of sixty years into the future, but it seems it is more economic in some cases. Other navies began doing the same as more guns were employed than missiles.

* * *

**Plan Kriegsmarine Zweite**

**Aircraft Carrier:**

**(6 Graf Student-Class Super Nuclear Carriers, upped with four 128mm Dual-Purpose Guns, on separate platforms, other four Graf Student Carriers will be outfitted with such guns as well as six Anti-Air 2cm FlaK Gun and two AA Missile Batteries)**

**Battleships:**

**(4 Kaiser-Class Super Dreadnought, nine 480mm cannons)**

**KMS Friedrich III**

**KMS Barbarossa**

**KMS Wilhelm II**

**KMS Wilhelm der Große **

**(2 Adalard-Class Aviation Battleships)**

**KMS Adlar**

**KMS ****Schörner**

**Battlecruisers:**

**(6 Sieg-Class Battlecruisers)**

**KMS Endsieg**

**KMS Weissenberg**

**KMS ****Wörth**

**KMS Skagerrak**

**KMS Flandern**

**KMS Verdun**

**Heavy Cruisers:**

**(5 Prinz Eugen-Class Heavy Cruisers)**

**KMS Freya**

**KMS Siegfried**

**KMS Roon**

**KMS Flemming**

**KMS Boyen**

**Light**** Cruisers:**

**(10 Project Grenadier/Germania-Class Light Cruisers, comparable to Smolensk Light Cruiser in World of Warships, but with 152mm BL-10 cannons)**

**KMS ****Germania**

**KMS Munich**

**KMS Königsberg**

**KMS Hamburg**

**KMS Köln**

**KMS Frankfurt**

**KMS Leipzig**

**KMS Dresden**

**KMS Essen**

**KMS Bremen**

**Destroyers:**

**(15 Millennium-Class Destroyers, Comparable to an M-Class Light Cruiser with less armor, armed with eight 12.8cm cannons instead 15cm and armed with four missile hatches for emergency)**

**Zerstörer-Gewehr(ZG-1 - ZG-15) - Basically Destroyer Type Gun, instead of the Alpha, which are armed with Missiles and are more superior in taking out Modern Ships compared to the ZGs, which have limited missiles to fire, while ZA has more missiles to fire in a barrage.**

**Frigates:**

**(25 F2000-Class Frigates, comparable to Admiral Gorshkov-Class Frigates with twin 130mm cannons)**

**(Neue-Fregatte(NF1 - NF25)**

**Corvettes:**

**(50 K1999-Class Corvettes, comparable to Steregushchiy-class Corvettes)**

**(Neue-Korvette(NK1 - NK50)**

**Special Ships:**

**Nuclear Missile Super Submarine, KMS Eva, (Comparable to the Eva's Hammer from Wolfenstein, intended as a superweapon, construction continued with delay, estimated finishing time, 1 year and a half)**

* * *

"The Chancellor's official press conference will begin momentarily."

All citizens of Germany knew about the horrendous massacre that took place in the Kingdom of Altarus. The Papaldia Empire's brutality was not limited to Qua-Toine as well, they also terrorized countries known to be friendly with the Axis. Normally, this behavior would result in war, but the aggressor was _the_ Papaldia Empire. No matter how many countries outside the civilized areas they provoked, a superpower's national power was insurmountable. If it was only around 200 citizens, these weaker countries simply had to close their eyes to it.

But, this time the victim was Qua-Toine, a protectorate of Germany, a country who holds grudges and sue for vengeance in extreme measures. Because the empire was so cocksure of their power, they may have miscalculated. Diplomats from various countries were all gathered in Germany with their eyes glued on a television, showing the Chancellor on a podium in the familiar building of the Reichstag.

_Clap clap clap clap…_

The Chancellor appeared, dressed in a suit akin to more of a man's than a woman's, to the sound of camera shutters snapping. Her expression was severe with no trace of humor, her beautiful face was given a pair of glasses, while she was certainly no older than a fresh greeny from the Wehrmacht, her face had already the 'emotionless mask'. Certainly, her old man's job in preparing her as the next Chancellor paid off, but it shouldn't be with his life even when he gave out a weak and...painful joke at the end.

When the Chancellor indicated that she was about to begin her address, the restless atmosphere gave way to complete silence. She waited a moment before speaking.

"People of Großer Deutschland, as I am sure you have heard, the kingdom of Altarus has been attacked and destroyed by the Papaldia Empire. Many innocent Qua-Toinan citizens in the kingdom were unable to evacuate and were captured by the empire.

"Our officials from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs immediately appealed to the Papaldia Empire for their release, reasoning that they were just simple tourists, but they… unbelievably, chose to cruelly execute those citizens instead.

"…We cannot condone this extreme act of brutality.

"The perpetrators of this act of inhumanity shall be made to pay for their sins and they will pay in blood!

"If the Papaldia Empire is left alone and they defeat as well as subjugate more nations, we cannot let more bloodshed be ignored by our secretive society! This nation and his allies had flourished for sixty years! Our ancestors fought for the future of our nation and succeeded!

"Now, this brave men are needed once again! In addition, the neutral nation, the Kingdom of Altarus, has been occupied against their will, and we cannot turn a blind eye simply because their country is not our own country or our allies'. We will always believe, within our nation, within our hearts of iron and will of steel that we have a heart of gold that can and will care for others that are not our own.

"However, for invaders who are unwilling to listen to reason, we have no choice but to be firm and cruel, drive them out and make them pay!

"Our country of Greater Germany and our allies stand together, united, and both share the desire to protect all of our citizens from those who have subjugated Altarus.

"By my authority as Chancellor, the agreement of all Armed Force's Commanders, Generals and High Command, I hereby command all branches of the Deutsch Wehrmacht, the Deutsch Luftwaffe, the Deutsch-Kriegsmarine and the Deutsch-Schutzstaffel to use any means necessary to protect the lives of all citizens, no matter the race, the species, the nationality and destroy the plague known as Papaldia!"

The Chancellor's speech was met with thunderous applause and the furious sound of shutters, jet fighters, propeller fighters, cargo aircrafts, helicopters that carried men began to move out immediately out of Germania's Military Base with some carrying Leichterpanzers. After answering a number of questions from the media, the press conference ended.

That aerial escort immediately sealed the capabilities of Germany to the other nations' ambassadors, a nation of impervious technology and clearly superior firepower, comparable to that of the Holy Mirishial Empire.

* * *

**Topa Kingdom, Castle Town Tormis**

"News, news!"

An information dealer was handing out newspapers. When the people of Topa read the headline, their eyes bulged in shock.

'The Country of Germany alongside Argentina and the Superpower Papaldia Empire Finally Clash!'

This became the hottest topic of conversation.

"Hey, who do you think'll win?"

"Isn't it obviously that it's Argentina and Germany? They are allied with the Axis, therefore, they have similar capabilities to the soldiers that took out Demon Lord Nosgoorah, don't they? With those nonsensical weapons, isn't it already a given that Argentina and Germany would win?"

"But they're going up against one of the world's top powers. When the Papaldia Empire invaded the Kingdom of Altarus, I heard they came out of it with barely any losses."

"The way I see it, if it's an all-out war, Papaldia has the advantage."

"But based on this newspaper, aren't they just fighting in the Kingdom of Fenn? It's not quite a war… more of a localized conflict, right?"

"So if the Axis wins that local war, they still beat up the Papaldia Empire, you know. You really think those arrogant bastards won't then turn it into an all-out war?"

"Ahh, of course they would."

Even though the Topa Kingdom only saw a small piece of the Axis' military power, their residents still held the firm belief that the Axis, each and every one of those nations was far superior even the weakest ones will prove to be a challenge.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias, Underground Resistance**

After being decimated by the Papaldia Empire, the Kingdom of Altarus became a vassal state of Papaldia. However, the empire was unable to exert complete control over all parts of the country, so a few resistance cells popped up. One of those cells was able to receive magical communications from a third country.

"Commander, we've received some intriguing news."

The commander quickly skimmed the report.

"Two countries outside the civilized areas appear to be waging war with the empire. Which side do you think will win, commander?"

"Hmm… if they're both just typical countries from outside the civilized areas, the empire would crush them, wouldn't they? Even though our country was also outside the civilized areas, our equipment at least was on the same level as countries within them. Even still, we were completely helpless before the empire. Well, it would be nice if they could at least inflict some damage, but the reality is the empire is constantly expanding its territory, so their national power only continues to rise…"

"You haven't heard of the country Argentina?"

"No, I haven't."

"I think this fight will be rather interesting. Argentina helped the Principality of Qua Toine defeat the invading Kingdom of Rowlia, after all...well, with the help of an allied nation, but still..."

"Indeed, beating back Rowlia is an amazing feat, but the empire is on a different level, aren't they? I think it's impossible for them."

Among the resistance cells in Altarus, this news did not bring much hope to anyone.

* * *

**Second Civilization, Superpower Mu**

Because Mu had ties to both the Papaldia Empire and Japan, although not Germany and Argentina specifically, they were currently holding a meeting to decide which country they should request to send an observer, Japan had been willing to give them a ride as they are also sending an observer or basically an attaché to Germany to oversee the war, they were already sending a few of their ships into the war as well. If the side they chose ended up losing, there was a very high chance the observer would become wrapped up in the conflict and killed, so it was very important to thoroughly consider which side to choose.

If Mu were to request to dispatch an observer, they were certain either country would gladly accept.

"Considering the previous reports, it is believed that Argentina and Germany also have an advanced machine-based society, and that they may even have advanced past Mu's technology in some areas. That being the case, we would like to send the observer to the Axis' side."

Someone from Mu's military raised his hand.

"We've all read the reports countless times. However, I'm more interested in how true they are. Is it really possible? Has anyone actually seen proof that their technology is above ours? Furthermore, even if it is, is it enough to overcome the Papaldia Empire's strength of force and numbers?"

"In terms of national power, there is no doubt. We have heard many things from our diplomats working in Japan, as well as the members of parliament who have gone to visit their country, both the stories they told and the information they included in their reports. Didn't the army dispatch a number of people as well?"

"There have been some amazing things included in our internal military reports. But still… it's really hard to believe when you are comparing a newly rising alliance with an old and well known empire…"

The meeting concluded with the superpower Mu deciding to send an observer to the Axis' side.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

Everyone in the Central World considered the Holy Mirishial Empire the strongest country in the entire world. All trade there revolved around the port town of Cartalpas. At a certain bar, drunken patrons were trading stories.

"I hear the Papaldia Empire is fighting against some alliance of three countries outside the civilized areas."

"Not again! Now those three countries will get smashed to pieces and Papaldia will pick up even more territory… But, recently, Papaldia has been pretty reckless. It's just war, war, war. Are they trying to take over the entire Third Civilization or something?"

"Papaldia is a middle-ranking superpower; compared to the Holy Mirishial Empire and the mechanical country Mu, their national power certainly falls off. Maybe they're aiming to become one of the world leaders?"

"But you know, those three countries sure are brave. They know most of their citizens will suffer if they get taken over."

"The alliance is between the land of swords, Fenn, and the emerging country Argentina and Germany."

"Argentina and Germany? _That_ Argentina and Germany? Well now, the empire might actually have their nose bloodied a bit this time."

Inside the bar, everyone was largely convinced of the empire's total victory.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn, capital city Amanoki**

The Sword King Shihan was in a great mood.

"Yes! This is good!"

His face was all smiles. The Axis had decided to oppose the superpower that had invaded his country. Fenn by itself would have likely been strangled by the difference in national power.

The Argentines who shot down the imperial oversight army's wyvern lord squadron like someone swatting a fly would be sending its magic ships to fight the empire's main army this time alongside the Axis' Joint Fleet that singlehandedly destroyed the Subjugation Army had come to his aid.

The Kingdom of Fenn would be saved.

The Sword King ordered his men to cooperate fully with the Alliance.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, Emperor Ludius's private room**

All the wealth in the Third Civilization was concentrated in the capital of Papaldia, and the person who embodied all that national power, Emperor Ludius, lived in the imperial palace. He was chatting in his private room with a silver-haired woman.

"Remille, what do you think of the world, and what do you think of the Papaldia Empire?"

"Yes, Your Grace. While everyone else scrambles around in the dirt, the empire stands at the top of the Third Civilization. We exploit fear in order to control other countries, a method I find extremely efficient."

"Correct. Ruling by fear is necessary in order to expand our national power. The Holy Mirishial Empire and Mu have chosen to live in harmony with their neighbors. It is torturous for our great empire to be ranked below such weak countries. Once we have total control of the Third Civilization, we shall reign supreme as the Great Empire—no, the Eternal Empire of Papaldia. Eventually, we shall bring the First and Second Civilizations under our heel, uniting the entire world under our rule, which will forever eliminate war and bring about true peace. This is what we envision for the people of the world… Do you understand, Remille?"

Remille trembled with emotion. His Grace was truly a magnanimous person.

"Your… Your Grace, you have thought so deeply about all the people of the world… I am truly moved," Remille choked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"To accomplish this task, there is much blood that must be spilled. It is an unavoidable sacrifice—a small price to achieve great results. Those standing in the empire's way must be removed."

"You are absolutely correct!"

"By the way, Remille, what became of the incident with the Kingdom of Fenn and Japan? We would like to hear the results directly from your mouth."

"Yes. As Your Grace commanded, the town of Nishinomiyako in Fenn was captured. At that time, our forces captured two hundred citizens of Japan, who proved to be useful in our meeting with Argentina. We gave their diplomats our conditions and they refused to come to an immediate decision, so I used the magic image relay crystal to show them the citizens of Fenn being executed."

The emperor smiled faintly.

"Aah… they are surely in a panic right now. As we suggested, simply give them the opportunity to be educated. So, how did they respond?"

"As barbarians do, they became upset and raised their voices. Your Grace, I believe it would be better to simply exterminate trash like that. Why should we waste time attempting to educate them?"

"…We believe that all barbarians should be given an equal chance to avoid oblivion. If they are fools who choose not to take such a chance, then they deserve to be eradicated."

"I understand. Your Grace, after Altarus is fully searched and we capture all of the Qua-Toinan there, I will open talks with them again. And then, if they continue to refuse our demands, we will execute the prisoners again and likely start a war of genocide. At that time, I will leave everything to Your Grace's judgment."

"Is that so… it shall be done."

_Pipipi~ pipipi~…_

A bracelet on Remille's left arm began blinking. Her face twisted in irritation.

"That is for official business, is it not? …We are not discussing any matters of import here, simply having a private conversation. You may answer your magical communications."

Remille bowed to the emperor then tapped the communicator.

"What is it?"

_"Argentina's diplomats alongside a..._guest_ have requested an urgent meeting, are you able to receive them?"_

"That will be fine. Have them wait," Remille ordered, then cut off the communication.

"Your Grace, Argentina has come again asking to meet. This may be the result of their education, their answer to Your Grace's mercy. I shall take my leave here."

"They may be barbarians, but their very existence is being threatened, so they must be desperate now. We hope you will forgive us for taking up your time with idle chatter."

Remille turned back as she was about to leave the room with a refreshing look on her face.

"Your Grace, do you have any other matters to attend today?"

"None."

"In that case, once I am done with my duties, may I return here?"

"We shall allow it."

Remille was smiling brightly as she left.

* * *

**Second Civilization, Superpower Mu**

Technical Officer Myrus had been summoned by the upper echelons of the military.

"…so, that means, Technical Officer Myrus, Tactical Officer Lassan, the two of you are being sent to Japan as observers."

After that declaration, they went over the logistics in more detail.

Mu was barely a few hundred kilometers from Japan. But due to the fact it was still further away than most flights, they would first fly on the passenger plane with the longest range, the reciprocating engine aircraft _La Kaosu_ (cruising speed 280 km/h, cruising distance 7000 km), to the international allied airport, then stop at a relay point along the way until they arrived in Japan. They would refuel as quickly as possible at each relay point, the flight itself would only take a day or two. After having contacted Japan about it, as soon as they enter Japan's airspace, they will be escorted by combat aircraft and land at an airport in the western city of Fukuoka. Japan had informed them that the Japanese Fleet that will go to the Western part of the continent of Africa would leave in a week's time and hoped that the team would arrive as soon as possible.

As soon as the meeting concluded, Myrus and Lassan made preparations to leave immediately. Three hours later, they boarded the state-of-the-art aircraft _La Kaosu_ with food and supplies and began the long journey to Japan.

* * *

**La Kaosu Passanger Plane**

It was a long flight. Definitely not a flight that could be made on wyvern.

On the fifth morning after leaving Mu, the reciprocating engine passenger aircraft _La Kaosu_ was finally nearing Japan. They would soon enter Japan's "air defense identification zone" at which point Japan's combat aircraft should arrive to escort them.

"I wonder what kind of combat aircraft will come?"

Technical Officer Myrus had heard last time that Japan had a propulsion method other than the reciprocating engine, so he couldn't wait to find out what it was. In contrast to Myrus, Tactical Officer Lassan was much more reserved.

"It won't be very impressive either way."

The moment he said that—

There were two booms of thunder that could be clearly heard even from inside their plane. They both involuntarily turned their necks to look out the window.

A combat aircraft shaped like an arrowhead with no propellers passed by them. The machine made a sharp turn, came up next to them, then slowed down to match their speed.

"It's… so fast!"

The two officers were stunned.

"It doesn't have any propellers!" Lassan shouted, shivering.

Mu's passenger aircraft was guided by a pair of Ki-352 Jet Fighters into Japan with four A36Ms passing by for patrol. The Japanese Super Carrier, the Zuiryuu had sortied her jets to scramble as she was escorted by a Japanese WW2 Battleship, the Musashi.

"L-Look! Isn't that ship similar to Gra Valkas' Grade Atlastar!?" The ship was indeed similar or rather, the ship Gra Valkas made was far younger and far less advanced with how Japan updated Yamato and Musashi until they were no longer capable of updates and modernization due to them having achieved the apex of their potential capacity.

Learning about this had made the officers far more worried as the Japanese had already built a ship of similar caliber. With the Jet Engines, they had far underestimated Japan and her Allies. Now they knew why they only look intrigued at their fighters and the La Kasami. They already had advanced technology that outstrips theirs.

After some time, they finally entered Japan's airspace, near Fukuoka Airport. They saw Japan for the first time from the skies. Before their eyes was an advanced city with a population of 1.5 million people as they had recorded. Eventually, they landed on a pristine runway, the likes of which they had never seen before. The passenger aircraft they were riding was… the apex of the superpower Mu's technology, and it looked like a toy compared to the numerous, giant, beautiful machines parked in a line at the airport.

"We've come to an unbelievable country…"

Myrus shuddered when he thought of the importance of their assignment.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

Leone and Williams from the Argentine Ministry of Foreign affairs were once again at the Papaldia Empire's 1st foreign affairs department. They were meeting with Remille, but they weren't alone now, they were accompanied by an Axis Official, a once decorated Colonel from Nusantara, named Colonel Arya Sudirman, a descendant of an Indonesian nationalist that fought against the Dutch occupation before appointed as one of the 'Tentara Nasional Nusantara' or National Nusantaran Army's General, he was sadly not a General, but his life was filled with combat that he is not to be underestimated like his grandfather.

"You're back already. Well, the fate of your country does hang in the balance. I should not be too insensitive," Remille gloated with a twisted smile on her face. "Our empire is very generous. Even though you did not have an appointment, considering your situation, we will be forgiving this time. Now then… last time, the empire presented you with a list of conditions. Please tell me the result of your deliberations."

Leone began to speak evenly, without sounding rushed, but he did sound a bit disappointed.

"What I am about to tell you is the official response from the Argentine Government with the full cooperation and knowledge of the Axis."

"Oho, so you finally recognize the empire's power."

'So they're delaying their surrender by coming to negotiate… How sly.'

"First, let me pass along this proposal to you, the Papaldia Empire."

Leone handed an official document to Remille.

_Immediately withdraw all armed forces currently in the Kingdom of Fenn._ _Offer an official apology and reparations to the Kingdom of Altarus for damages incurred. For building damages, the amount of reparations will be 20 times the amount inflicted._ _Offer an official apology and reparations for the murder of Fennese citizens. The amount of reparations will be 100 million pasos per capita to the surviving families._ _Argentina demands the extradition of all personnel involved in the massacre of Fennese citizens, to be prosecuted under Axis War law._

"! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Unless these conditions are fulfilled, the Argentine-German Joint Force will expunge the imperial army from the Kingdom of Altarus by force. Of course, that will not be all. You yourself are naturally included in the list of criminal offenders, and the emperor of Papaldia is also under suspicion of enabling the massacre and is an important witness, so we request that you turn yourselves in."

"…You really are just barbarians in the end. You simply don't comprehend His Grace's benevolence… So you want war, and for your entire population to be slaughtered?"

Arya was the one who answered. "If that is your vision, then I believe that it will be the opposite." The Indonesian spoke up. "You see, the Papaldians...are no match for even the weakest nation in the Axis Alliance, what chance is there to have our population slaughtered when we can easily slaughter yours into minced meat for our endangered animals to eat."

"You dare question our strength!?"

"We do not. We know it as a fact that your _puny and sick empire is weak_, that is why you can't fight evenly. You can't. You would just lose and humiliated in every manner."

"Y-You-!"

"The Axis Alliance has given you this moment only to respond to our demand if not, the Axis will see fit that the entire alliance to go to war against Papaldia and destroy every bit of nationalism you have within you. Every bit of pride to be pulverized. Every bit of your proud navy crushed. Every person in the Royal Family will suffer before our wrath. Our prediction is that within a month, Papaldia will be no more. Or to say, that is not a prediction. That was a promise. What is the Empire's answer?"

"Are you that arrogant that you _think_ you can beat the Papaldian Empire, barbarians!?"

"...I rest my case. Then see you in a month of time in the face of the Axis Justice Court."

The meeting ended with the Axis clearly conveying its intention to fight back. Remille can only screech in an unholy voice and cursed their nations day and night.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 1st Foreign Affairs Department, Inner Office**

Remille was reading over a summary report that she dictated to one of the secretaries. Next to her was the Department Head Elto, reading over her shoulder.

"'The barbarians… wish for their own destruction…' Huh… 'Their leaders are so stupid it's almost unbelievable. For Japan to feel no sense of crisis over the extermination of their people is something that I cannot understand.'"

Elto felt a little sympathy for Remille. The empire had completely destroyed many other countries. This would just be just a few more. The peaceful image of executed barbarians rose unbidden in his mind.

_Knock knock._

"Enter."

Deputy Head Hans ran in holding various documents. His face was pale and he looked extremely nervous.

"What is it?" Elto asked.

"Regarding our conflict with the Kingdom of Fenn, we have been closely monitoring any requests for observers from the other superpowers."

"If you're referring to the Holy Mirishial Empire, they have already informed us that they do not intend to send an observer."

"Yes, as always. So, when will Mu's observer be arriving?"

Hans's face scrunched up.

"That's, um… Mu has declared that they will not be sending an observer to the empire."

"Hoh, how sad, for them not to send an observer. Have they gotten over their obsession with collecting combat data?"

"…"

Hans appeared conflicted.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"We've discovered that… Mu has sent observers to the Axis instead."

"…HUH?!"

* * *

**Liberation of Altarus**

**War Plans:**

**\- RSS Divisions, 5th Division Wiking, 39th Division Vikingtog, 41st Division Adolphus Gustavus, 31st Division Charlemagne will commence a Naval Landing on Kingdom of Altarus' Coast of Freelar**

**\- The Japanese-German Joint Fleet will sail alongside the Argentine Fleet and provide Shore Bombardment before Landing**

**\- German and Japanese Carriers shall send their Jet Fighters to deal with fortifications that are left intact and destroy the aerial units above Altarus**

**\- If intelligence is correct, in a few days, Altarus shall be able to launch a rebellion after Princess Lumiess' speech of Rebellion**

**\- General Werner will oversee the Landing and will lead the Liberation of Altarus**

**\- War Plan named Fall Einz**

* * *

**Argentina, Protectorate of Chile, Prisoner-of-War camp**

When they decided to go to war with the Papaldia Empire, a prison was converted into a war camp, which was where imperial oversight army eastern fleet Special Class A Dragon Knight Reckmeyer was sent. He was currently sitting with a Japanese newspaper in one hand and a Japanese-Common Fillades dictionary in the other. He was reading the news one word at a time. The more he read, the more his fingers became wet with sweat. Eventually, his entire body was covered in cold sweat and his fingers were trembling.

This was the article he was reading:

_Papaldia Kills Fennese Tourists! Axis Alliance Official: "We Absolutely Cannot Forgive This!" Axis Nations Orders Their Entire Armed Forces to Remove Papaldia Army from Altarus!_

_by Irene Stahl_

After the Papaldia Empire's massacre of Fennese tourists in the Kingdom of Altarus, every government in the Alliance has ordered their Armed Forces to eliminate all of Papaldia's armed forces in Altarus and other occupied colonies. When our reporter asked about the possibility of battle, the strong response we received was "There will be no further innocent victims. We won't allow it. That's why we're taking military action!" In other words, if the Papaldia Empire does not yield, the chances of combat are very high. This is the first order for real military action in 5 years, since the Middle East Conflict. The governments had vowed that there will be no tolerance for any Papaldian soldiers.

_Continued on page 5_

"They… they've gone and done it now…"

His homeland had finally tried to push their usual intimidation diplomacy. Because the foreign affairs departments were too large, reports to superiors were often simplified or twisted to fit someone's agenda. They normally would have already been aware of the danger Japan posed, but their hubris and indolence as a superpower probably resulted in that information never being communicated properly. A war with the Axis was simply unavoidable now.

_…Can they win?_ Reckmeyer wondered.

He knew for himself how much national power Argentina alone had, as their prisoner. However, they were still only a nation within a continent, the empire might have a chance in an all-out war. …No, if it were just after Argentina was transported here, they could maybe have defeated them. But now, they were being supported by the entirety of the Axis Alliance, an Alliance where even Argentina was considered a Secondary Power.

At the very least, he knew they were going to lose in the Altarus conflict. His homeland was going to have its foundations shaken. Reckmeyer silently grieved over the future of the empire.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn, Capital City Amanoki, East Coast**

Upon the Eastern Coast of Amanoki, the four RSS Divisions had arrived with Panzers and APCs driving out of the German-built Landing Ships, there were also Corvettes and Frigates that escorted them with some ships beginning to let down a few Nusantaran-made Tank-Boats named the BootPanzer I or Armored Boat 1, the Indonesian-Malayan Union had crafted these machines with some pretty good hands, the Germans had to admit, the design had come up, but were not really realized.

The time the Indonesian-Malayans made them, the Germans ordered a hundred of them for Anti-Terrorists and Anti-Insurgency, the Boats were armed with actual 105mm guns from the outdated Leopards they used with some powerful diesel engines of 1200HP, fitted with two of them as well.

The boats were quickly circling and going through some deep rivers to navigate through. Each boats armed with twenty soldiers and made into squads of four.

The Divisions number around 18,000 men per Division, the Divisions were going to liberate Altarus by taking a single beach head and had planned to breach through and spread as well as kill every Papaldians found without mercy.

In the distance was the German's new Missile Battlecruiser with the name of KMS Gustaf Adolph, under the Class, Carolus Rex-Class Missile Battlecruiser.

The BC was part of Germany's Missile Ship Program dubbed Program RS or Raketen Schiff, the Gustaf Adolph was given orders to destroy Papaldian Fortfications in Altarus. They planned on firing twenty Tactical Missiles to destroy those forts in a single barrage, next were the ships that travelled with them, around 25 ships if correct.

The Germans and Japanese and organized the plans for invasion.

Preparations were being made.

In a span of six days, the Liberation can be commenced, but for now. The other nations had sent their ships to harass Papaldian Naval Forces.

By harass, they were told to annihilate every single Papaldian ship in sight. With that in mind, every Axis Warships were to escort convoys and destroy any spotted Papaldian Convoy or Warship.

The hunt was on, but first…

Fall Hoffnung

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, royal capital Le Brias, underground organization**

Resistance movements continued while the Kingdom of Altarus functioned under the Papaldia Empire's control. However, the strength of a superpower was immense; even if they somehow disposed of all the empire's people from the country, the empire would simply send another army to enforce their rule. The underground organizations felt like they were fighting a battle they could never win.

Regardless, they would never think of stopping.

As per usual, Captain Rial was monitoring the empire's movements. At the very least, if anyone from the royal family were still alive, by establishing them as the leader of the resistance, the citizens would endorse their activities. However, the king had died in battle and nearly everyone else in the royal family had either been executed by the empire or was currently missing.

"Damn!" Rial cursed, exploding from stress as he thought things over.

"Captain! Captain!"

All of a sudden, the door to the room slammed open. The operator in charge of intercepting magical communications from other countries rushed in.

_(He didn't even knock… what a rude guy.)_

"Captain! Come to the comms room, now!"

"What's going on?!"

"Just come on, hurry up! Hurry!"

The operator grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door. In the communications room, among the many magical communication devices, one receiver was faintly glowing green.

"I've tapped into the Mauze Kingdom's communications, a Third Civilization country! This is Mauze's news!"

They focused on the device.

_zzz…KSHSHzzzzz…_

It appeared to have a poor connection.

_"zzz… zzKSHzzz… -ryone, I am the princess of the Kingdom of Altarus, Lumiess."_

!

Rial's entire body convulsed, like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Princess… Princess Lumiess, you're alive…!"

"Shh! Quiet! You're not listening!"

_"…know, our kingdom is currently being unjustly occupied by the Papaldia Empire. Therefore, we have established a temporary government within the country of Germany with myself, Lumiess, as the head, which I hereby declare the legitimate government of the Kingdom of Altarus. The Kingdom of Altarus and the nation of Germany are continuing talks regarding security treaty, and we have made absolute assurance that they will not back down from the danger that lurks before Altarus._

_"To the Papaldia Empire: withdraw from the Kingdom of Altarus at once. If you do, there will be no needless loss of life. People of Altarus! If you can hear my voice, then prepare yourselves for 'that time'! Let all the people in our kingdom know that 'that time' has come! To those currently living under Papaldia's rule, to all peoples across the world who are suffering! Today, the forces of Papaldia were driven out of the Kingdom of Fenn by the allied forces of Germany, Japan and Fenn._

_"The Papaldia Empire, a superpower, is truly strong. However, they are not invincible! We will not lose! When the time comes, we will have need of all of your strength! But for now, wait and prepare! As the poem says!"_

_"Morning will come after a long night._

_The sun shall once again rise from the east._

_The longer you have suffered, the brighter the sun will shine._

_Good fortunes on the day of Tas."_

At first glance, it seemed like a poem. But for Altarans, the first part was taken from a piece called 'The Miraculous Victory,' a historical battle in the Kingdom of Altarus where they had been rescued from an invading army by a hero from another country. Then the last line, 'Good fortunes on the day of Tas,' was code for 'in one week'!

Those thoughts were halted as the news reporter came in.

_"As you've just heard, Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus has just formally announced the establishment of the legitimate government of Altarus. The German government has recognized the princess's claim, as well as her announcement that they are in talks regarding a security treaty. They are also urging other countries to recognize the government in exile._

_"…Uhh, we've just received breaking news. This concerns the comment Princess Lumiess made earlier about how the Papaldia Empire was defeated in the Kingdom of Fenn. Earlier today, Papaldia's military, which had tried to invade the Kingdom of Fenn, keyword and keep in mind, tried was defeated by the alliance of the Greater Empire of Japan, Greater German Reich and Fenn in a quick and one-sided battle by Fennese waters._

_"Huh?! …Hey you, are these numbers right?_

_"…I apologize for the interruption._

_"In the previously-mentioned battle, the Papaldia Empire lost over three hundred warships. This is… they were almost completely wiped out, the Papaldian navy suffered enough damage to almost completely incapacitate them._

_"Ehh, the Papaldian navy's dragon carriers, their main force, were also lost, all of their dragon carriers were also lost."_

Everyone stared agape at that announcement. More than 300 ships? That meant that the Subjugation Army that went missing after the Fleet of thirty four instigator fleet had been sunk.

_"What do you… I'm just reading the script, I can't believe it either!_

_"And now, for our next story. The mage Candee has developed a new spell to to help make your skin healthier and more beautiful…!"_

The broadcast ended.

The room was totally silent.

Everyone was quietly trembling with smiles on their faces.

"The Papaldia Empire was completely routed in Fenn! Before they can even land!"

"Princess Lumiess is still alive!"

"All right, until the time comes, we'll keep giving our all!"

Morale in the underground resistance soared.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, 1st foreign affairs department**

"What the hell was that magic broadcast just now?!"

The recording that Germany sent to various countries was intercepted by the empire. An angry roar echoed throughout the building. The empire's vassal countries were starting to declare their independence. Not only that, they were encouraging others to stand up to the empire as well.

This was an erosion of the very foundations of the empire.

"Um… Miss Remille, about your request to meet with His Grace regarding a war of genocide, I believe you missed his response. His Grace has approved it."

"Those Axis Bastards have done something very stupid. We'll soon engrave the true terror of a superpower on all of their bodies."

The executives continued talking in the office. Then, one of the window clerks burst into the room.

"What is it this time?!"

"Two envoys from Argentina's Ministry of Foreign Affairs are here. They said they already sent word in advance that they would be coming for a meeting with the department leadership…"

…

Little did they know that if this talk went as what the Argentines and the rest of the Axis have thought through then this will lead to imminent and inevitable destruction of Papaldia.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

Supreme Commander Arde was baffled. Knowing that Mu sent an observer to the Axis and finding out that their analysis showed the Axis would emerge victorious, he came up with feasible countermeasures for dealing with a larger military force. He thought, without actually seeing the results of Mu's analysis, that, if anything, what he would've misread was their method of attack. However, based on the report during the meeting, he was completely baffled over the amount of pure strength they had. Losing everything they sent to the Kingdom of Fenn wasn't a big deal where ground forces were concerned, but it was equivalent to a third of their naval power.

The implications of this information were causing confusion in Arde's mind. If instead it were some country inside the civilized areas that had brought a few thousand ships-of-the-line, he imagined that the forces they dispatched would have taken some damage and their overall strategy would have been delayed a bit, but there was no possible way they would ever get wiped out.

He had calculated Germany's war potential alone using the report on the naval battle with the Kingdom of Rowlia, but maybe some of the information in it was inaccurate.

"I need to look at all of our information on Germany again and check the sourcing! Mu… what kind of information did they stumble onto?! …Wait, could it be…?"

Arde imagined the worst possible situation. Could Mu have possibly… started exporting their machine science weapons? By moving their technology from the Second Civilization to the farthest reaches of the world, they wouldn't encounter much risk to themselves, and they could attack the empire by proxy. If by some miracle Germany was able to wipe out the Third Civilization, it would fall to the First Civilization, mainly the Holy Mirishial Empire, to keep them in check. The level of advancement outside the civilized areas was too low for them to reproduce the weapons, too. And for Mu, they would be able to measure how effective their weapons were against other superpowers, profit from the exports, and also keep the Papaldia Empire in check; it wasn't just two birds, but _three_ birds with one stone.

"If that's what's happening… this is bad! This is really bad!"

Supreme Commander Arde ordered his men to reinvestigate the Alliance in much more detail.

* * *

**First Civilization, superpower Holy Mirishial Empire, port town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

At a certain bar, drunken patrons were watching a flat crystalline lens. In the top superpower, the Holy Mirishial Empire, news could be magically recorded then transmitted and displayed elsewhere, in color, using a flat crystalline lens receiver. The exact method differed, but this magic news program was available in both Mirishial and the Second Civilization superpower Mu, though only Mirishial, the world's strongest country, could watch it in color. Once a week, news from around the world was projected via these crystalline lenses. For traders, this news was invaluable.

"It's starting!"

Music began to play, signaling the start of the news broadcast.

"Greetings, it is now time for the world news. We have some truly unbelievable news for our viewers today. And now, for our first story.

"The nation that dominates its neighbors, the perennially aggressive Third Civilization superpower Papaldia Empire, failed in its invasion of the Kingdom of Fenn, and they even lost all of their forces in combat. Among the forces lost include one third of their total naval strength.

"The ones who defeated Papaldia were from a country in the far east outside the civilized areas, Japan, who allied themselves with Fenn. It's unclear what kind of weaponry they used to defeat the powerful empire, but there's no doubt that the aftereffects of this event will ripple across the entire Third Civilization.

"Next, the Gra Valkas Empire, also known as the Eighth Empire, has sent a request to the Holy Mirishial Empire to participate in the leadership conference held in our country that includes the top eleven countries every two years. Our government is carefully investigating this request and the motive behind it. It is widely believed that, because of their overwhelming victory in the war between the Gra Valkas Empire and the superpower Leifor, they should now be considered a superpower themselves."

The news ended.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear that?!"

There was only one hot topic among the drunks today.

"I heard! The Third Civilization's Papaldia Empire tried to bust into Fenn and got sent packing by a three or more-country alliance from outside the civilized areas!"

"A superpower getting done-in by some uncivilized countries, I don't believe it."

"Not that again! They got caught up with that emerging Alliance! The ones who saved Qua Toine when they were invaded by Rowlia."

"Now that you mention it, I heard that legendary Demon Lord Nosgoorah from the Third Civilization's myths came back to life, but some secondary countries from the Axis took it out with just a small regiment of troops."

"'Demon lord,' that must've been an exaggeration if that's all it took to deal with it. But with Leifor's fall and now another superpower losing in a local war, there's sure been lots to gossip about recently."

"Well, but you know, no matter how great the Axis is, the Central World will always be peaceful. Mirishial is just too far above everyone else."

"Hahaha, ain't that the truth!"

The drunks kept on chatting.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, western region, island country, Kooze territory**

Citizens were wallowing in the depths of despair. The Republic of Kooze had once been a symbol of wealth and prosperity, but, after twenty years of being bled dry by the Papaldia Empire, there was no longer any trace of its former self. The people now struggled with poverty and looked for any chance to leave the island.

The steelworker Haki was thinking to himself as he mined for ore in the magic gem mines. He heard that his household used to be one of distinguished knights. When he was five years old, his father left to fight off the Papaldia Empire. However, the superpower was too strong, his father died in battle, the country was conquered, and his mother was taken away by the imperial army. After that, he was taken to the mines, and he had been working there ever since.

At first, his heart burned with animosity towards them, but, knowing the empire's unparalleled national power and the strength of their military, it faded away over time, along with his despair. On the contrary, he started to wonder, why would the Republic of Kooze even try to fight back if they knew of the gaping disparity?

The other day, he heard on the news from the Central World's Holy Mirishial Empire that Papaldia invaded an eastern island, home to the Kingdom of Fenn. Apparently, the new trend in Mirishial was to watch news with pictures, but all he had was an old magic communications device, so he could only listen to it.

_(Well, now there's yet another broken country out there.)_

That was what he thought. That's what everyone in the Kooze territory thought. This world contained nothing but despair. To live was to cut oneself off from everything else, they believed. Now, today's news was starting.

_"…the Papaldia Empire army's expedition into the Kingdom of Fenn was defeated by the allied forces of Fenn, Germany, Japan and an Alliance of sorts, three or more countries outside the civilized areas; the imperial troops were completely wiped out. The imperial ships lost amount to more than one-third of their total naval strength…"_

"Wh… What?!"

He hadn't heard wrong. The empire just suffered considerable losses and was defeated.

"What is this feeling I have?!"

Tears were streaming down Haki's face. Countries outside the civilized areas, ones that no one thought could possibly win, stood their ground. The listeners didn't know how much they lost to achieve it, but they held their own. Haki felt something pulse to life in his heart.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, imperial palace**

Remille was paying a visit to the emperor in order to request permission to destroy the Axis as a whole(as if they can with guerilla fighters being hard-core ultranationalists that could potentially rip them apart).

"I believe you have already seen the reports, but…"

Remille summarized what happened.

"…as a result, the Imperial Military's invasion of the Kingdom of Fenn failed...miserably. Afterwards, Altarus's princess Lumiess announced the establishment of a temporary government within Germany. Other territories are starting to show unrest as well. If we allow this..._Alliance_ to do as it pleases, this cancer within the empire will only grow. Therefore, I have come to request that we officially declare war on the Axis and authorize the extermination all of their people."

Emperor Ludius took his time responding.

"So the stain of this failure falls on Arde, huh… We must consider how to punish him later. However, they are just some uncivilized barbarians… They make light of our empire, a superpower… This displeases us. How excellent, Remille. Your original insight was correct. We were too soft. These barbarians must be exterminated, and the world must be shown what happens to those who defy the will of the empire. …Here and now, in the name of Emperor Ludius of Papaldia, we declare a war of genocide on the nation of the Axis!"

The Third Civilization superpower Papaldia Empire was essentially declaring that they would ethnically cleanse all Axis-aligned people.

* * *

Remille of the imperial family headed to the meeting room in the 1st foreign affairs department. Normally, it would be unthinkable to meet with Argentina, who had just been declared an "enemy," but Remille herself was the one who proposed another meeting after the battle in the Kingdom of Fenn was over, which the Argentine Ministry of Foreign Affairs had also acknowledged.

Even if it was a local war, she still never imagined they could ever lose, so her steps were heavy as she walked to the meeting room. She imagined that this time they would act even more conceited than they were the last time.

"…How impertinent."

However, if she thought about it, their declaration of war on the Axis was much easier, it helped cut through the bureaucracy. In addition, once the Axis citizens hear from their own diplomats that the superpower Papaldia Empire had declared a war of genocide on them, they would be utterly consumed by terror. That was a nice thought as well.

Remille opened the door to the meeting room. Greeting her were the familiar faces of the ambassador Leone and his assistant Williams.

The meeting began.

"…I believe you know the results of the battle in the Kingdom of Fenn… For the sake of the citizens of the Papaldia Empire, have you considered the requests from the Axis that we delivered last time?"

The Axis' demands were for the extradition of a large number of people, including the emperor and Remille herself, suspected of having a hand in massacring Fennese citizens in Altarus; reparations for the families of the killed citizens; and reparations and a formal apology towards the Kingdom of Fenn.

"Hmph… You should already know the answer. We refuse."

"Is that so… Well then, regarding the Axis' next steps—"

"We have something we would like say as well," Remille declared, cutting off Leone's words. "You have incited rebellion in the empire's vassal states and offered protection to those who seek independence, incurring the wrath of His Grace, the emperor. You barbarians fail to understand that what you're doing is wholly unnecessary. Your countries hav continued to underestimate the strength of a superpower. And the people in charge of making decisions for your country, are they under the impression that they alone are completely safe where they are now? How naïve. That foolish thinking will lead to your downfall. It has bought you the emperor's fury and will lead to your annihilation.

"Pitiful citizens, the Papaldia Empire has declared war on the Alliance of Axis, and we will completely exterminate you, down to the last person."

Leone looked as if he couldn't hold his laughter with Williams sighing at him.

"...Alright...I'll have to admit I didn't see that coming...we underestimated you?" Leone finally lost it, his laughter came full-blown, stunning Remille. "But I think you got that backwards. You underestimated us. It is so hypocritical of you, since we did research and found that you were below...our expectations as a whole. Let me tell you, never in my years of life had I heard such ambitious yet foolish dream to exterminate the people of the Axis. That had never been done and never will be done, in every way you are cornered. But really, you are a piece of work that I can never finish even if I tried."

"So in this world, a superpower can only put up this much of a front, huh… Personally, I hope I never have to deal with you barbarians ever again."

"Heh, such are the ramblings of a dead man."

"And also a sex whore, I needed to add that one."

"Whatever..."

Leone, the primary negotiator for Argentina's Ministry of Foreign Affairs regarding the establishment of diplomatic ties with the Papaldia Empire, left the room along with Williams, who gave her the middle finger along their way out.

* * *

After Leone and Williams departed from the 1st foreign affairs department, they headed back to the hotel to retrieve their luggage. Along the way, their carriage suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?!"

There was a man dressed in black standing in front of the carriage. As he approached the carriage, he spoke to them.

"I'd like to speak with you for a bit. My mansion is nearby. Would you be willing to have a chat there?"

Leone and Williams seemed to remember this man who was speaking to them… because standing there was the 3rd foreign affairs department head.

"Mr. Kyeos?! I apologize, but Argentina and your country are now at war. We have nothing else to discuss. Please excuse us."

"Please wait a moment! Whatever happens in this war in the future, it would be a mistake for neither of our countries to have a point of contact. At the very least, I would like to establish a secure means of communication between just myself and your country. I was thinking of giving you a magical communication device, but, if you cannot trust me, then I would not mind putting a mechanical communication device prepared by your country in my mansion."

"Are you serious? This is your country. If your superiors were to learn of this, you're the one who will suffer for it and frankly, while we do not care much about your nation, I respect that you are willing to negotiate."

"While thank you for the compliment, indeed, I would not be let off with just a slap on the wrist. However, if there were just one point of contact somewhere here, then your country would be less likely to 'airstrike' it, right? There are a number of people in the imperial family and leadership who still lend me their ears. It's just a single communication device, I don't think it's such a bad trade for your country."

"Airstrike? Huh...I did underestimate some people in your Empire, at least you still have remembered the 'Know yourself and know your enemy' doctrine and it is impressive that you've done some digging into us unlike some people. I understand. I will discuss your offer with my superiors."

Kyeos's mansion looked out over the sea, and it was on a large plot of land. Later on, a communications device and the requisite electric generators were secretly installed there.

* * *

**Großer Deutsches Reich, Capital City Germania**

Technical Officer Myrus and Tactical Officer Lassan of Mu were chatting with each other. On board the Tatsumaki-class destroyer as observers from Mu, they experienced the greatest shock of their lives during the mission to measure Japan's and her Allies' strength. First was the speed of the Japanese Warship, it was able to reach a speed of 40km/hour at a constant pace.

According to one of the books they bought in Japan that they had been translating, they utilized an engine named the Gas Turbine to generate enough power to run the whole ship, the next thing was the gun. While they haven't seen it in action, it had claimed to be able to fire in an impressive rate of fire of in average, roughly 30 shots per minute that is with the help of autoloaders, which were something of their own. The guns they used utilize a stabilizer known as the Fire Control System, a system used to improve accuracy and 'predict' where the shot will land or something close to that.

The next was the autoloader, while regular cannons needed to be manned by people with the help of machines to ram the shells into the gun. The Japanese and her Allies had used a system called the Autoloader to simply load the shells in automatically as in 'by machine and not by man', the gun is also given a substitute to be manually reloaded by soldiers if the Autoloader is deemed incapable to perform a task.

Furthermore, the book made mention of a number of other ridiculous weapons that they wouldn't be able to observe during this mission. A ship that could dive into the water called a "submarine," a weapon that had an effective range of over 100 km called a "guided missile," and a weapon that swam underneath the ocean called a "torpedo." All of these different weapons had been completely unimaginable to them. And even if Mu were to devote all of its technological resources, they couldn't possibly build any of them. And the overwhelming power that Mu saw this time wasn't even a fraction of the might that Japan had at its disposal. They now knew that Mu did not have any technical superiority whatsoever.

While the two officers were wary of Japan's hidden power, they were also relieved that Mu was on friendly terms with Japan. After seeing all this strength and technology, through imports and exports, Mu might be able to develop countermeasures for the Gra Valkas Empire.

"Myrus, how do you see Japan and the Axis as a whole?"

"What do you mean 'how'? In terms of technology, they're way too far ahead of us, even the weakest of them all could prove to be a match against us if they have even inferior weapons than the Japanese or the Majors or even the Secondaries. There are just too many things I just don't understand here. Not to mention these Mobile Phones or whatever they are called and I can't see us manufacture or even develop these in the near years!" Myrus can only stare at his gifted Axia Mobile Phone, the Germans had been fairly advanced that they actually gifted them as gifts to the Diplomats of Mu, it was unbelievable on how humble in diplomacy and cruel in combat as they have shown to be...

"I see. What surprises me the most is how different our very concepts of war and combat are. To put it simply, our navy could easily rout Papaldia's navy, but against any other country in the Axis with an up to date navy, no matter how small, we might still end up the same as Papaldia's navy ended up in that last battle. We simply have no way to outspend Germany, Japan nor Italy, the 'weakest' superpower on weaponry."

"Haah…"

They both sighed. The atmosphere felt heavy.

"Still, Lassan, we did get a good harvest."

"What do you mean?"

"We understand the concept behind their weapons, so we have a rough map to follow. For weapons we never thought of like guided missiles, even if they're laughably slow compared to Japan's or any of the Axis', I think we do have the capability of making simple ones. If we continue our current relations with Japan, Italy and Germany, I can see our country surpassing the Holy Mirishial Empire in the long term."

"Interesting. By the way, what are your thoughts on the Gra Valkas Empire?"

"I don't know. We don't have enough information on them, except that we're both nations of science. Right now, I think they're about fifty years ahead of Mu, technologically speaking. They're probably continuing to advance, too… we don't know anything about their national power, so I have no idea how we measure up to them."

"Is that so…"

The two observers from Mu continued to investigate. But in the meantime also talk about Germany, it was a wonder how such an Alliance can come forth from this.

* * *

Aleksander from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs had asked to meet the ambassador from Mu.

"I'm Yuuhi, the Mu ambassador. What can I do for Germany today?" he asked somewhat nervously. He looked somewhat panicked.

"Actually, the Axis Alliance has a request for your country."

Yuuhi's expression degraded into even further panic.

"And what might that be?"

"Well…"

Aleksander took an A2-sized photograph out of his briefcase, making out the form of a part of Altarus' land.

"I heard that Mu built an airport for the purpose of maintaining diplomatic contact with their allies."

Aleksander pointed to a spot on the photo, an airport of sorts, too small to be an airport that can support the Axis' Jet Prop Cargo and Commercial Transport aircrafts, but barely enough for a small propeller aircraft as well as fighters, while Zweite Welt Krieg Strategic Bombers wouldn't be able to fly out or even land on it as it is now.

"We want to ask for permission to use this airport in the Kingdom of Altarus. We'd also like a few details on it, such as how much weight it can support."

"Wha-! This… This is so intricate! Is this an aerial photograph?!"

"No, this was taken by an unmanned satellite my country had launched into outer space prior times."

"! …No no, I've read your country's books, but I'm still beholden to my old common sense. This photograph is so wide, but I already know about your country's technology."

Yuuhi took a deep breath. The tension that was showing on his face earlier was now already gone.

"You're correct, my country built that airport. I don't have the specifications on hand right now, but I will contact my superiors and let you know as soon as I hear from them. Because of the large-scale magic gem mining operations in the Kingdom of Altarus, we had been developing a large transport aircraft for future use, so it should be quite sturdy.

"However, whenever we construct an airfield, we build it with permission from the country, then the airfield belongs to that country. So if it's built in the Kingdom of Altarus, it becomes Altarus's property. Altarus is currently under the Papaldia Empire's rule, so it technically belongs to Papaldia. When the empire attacked Altarus, they gave advance notice to Mu, so none of our people are currently there.

"So, if you want permission to use an airfield, you must ask its current owner for permission, not Mu. If the country that owns the rights allows it, Mu has no reason to object. With regards to Altarus, under the empire's rule, it cannot be used in its current state, so if Japan wants to use it as a base, you're free to remodel it as you see fit, we don't mind."

Aleksander's face brightened up at that point.

"Thank you very much. This is great news. One other thing: while our some people in our government have their own views on it, I wanted to tell you that there have been discussions about relaxing a part of the New World Technology Export Restriction Act with regards to the country of Mu."

"That's… That's wonderful news! I do hope that… it continues moving in a favorable direction."

Their meeting concluded.

* * *

**Großer Deutsches Reich, Ministry of Foreign Affairs**

Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus came to meet with the German Ministry of Foreign Affairs. After exchanging greetings, they began the meeting.

"I am Aleksander with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Let me just be frank with you. With regards to the security treaty with the Kingdom of Altarus, because of the way our current constitution is written, it is unlikely to pass."

Princess Lumiess stiffened, looking petrified. Aleksander continued talking.

"As an alternative, we wanted to float the possibility of our forces invading the Kingdom of Altarus in order to destroy Papaldia's military bases and take care of most of the imperial army. Once Altarus regains its independence, we would like to request permission to use the airfield that Mu built in your kingdom, with that we maybe able to repay you in the form of Advanced Infrastructure for both Airport and the Kingdom. This would allow us to put the imperial capital of the Papaldia Empire, Esthirant, within range of airstrikes."

Using the airport that was built in the Kingdom of Altarus, they could launch airstrikes from the airfields in both Japan and Kua Toine and hit not only Papaldia's industrial cities and their large-scale military institutions, but also the imperial capital itself. Japan was trying to move the conversation forward from a military point of view.

"If my country can claim its independence, I will gladly give the Axis permission to use the airport in my kingdom. You may convert it to a base or use it however you wish."

The talks ended early, and the decision was made to attack the Papaldian forces stationed in the Kingdom of Altarus.

* * *

**A Day before Fall Einz**

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

Chaos.

It was chaos.

Convoy ships from the colonies transporting slaves, resources and personnel were sunk left and right.

Officers were already panicking with these events. The fact that their escorted convoys were being slaughtered left and right, words of survivors had described gray massive ships with different amount of cannons attacking them, but the one thing that remained consistent was that they were being hit from afar.

It seemed as if the survivors were spared to instill fear.

And it was working.

Every survivors would be rendered 'Missing' or 'Killed' after their arrival to stop the fear inducement. But rumors spread even with those actions.

And they spread like a disease.

Many people were being so paranoid and questioned whether the Empire could even fight back such a force when their 'Superior Navy' is being turned into driftwood left and right without any signs of even the smallest of victories. Provided that they had lost more than four hundred ships and still counting.

The Emperor had continued his speech to keep the morale amongst both civilians and soldiers alike, but nothing seemed to work for the long run.

Remille had been having constant nightmares of shadows of how big the fleet the enemies were deploying to even destroy their fleet. How they would destroy Papaldia and burn it to the ground.

Kyeos had been wanting to make contact, but having missed his opportunity to do so, he had since began to develop major trauma disorders, paranoia and constant hallucinations.

The fear instilled had long since worked as Axis' Doctrines were to instill fear into their enemies when deemed necessary and plausible to do. With constant prideful people, the idea was necessarily suggested, because they would have bigger effects on people with bigger egos.

Nevertheless, Papaldia had been traumatized by the constant harassment from the Axis Forces, but this was not the end for them.

* * *

**Joint German-Japanese Operation to Liberate Altarus**

**Fall Einz**

Fall Einz had been given a green light as German and Scandinavian troops began to set sail for landing. Amphibious Landing Ships had already began movement with German Battleship Bismarck and Tirpitz following for Shore Bombardment.

KMS Gustaf Adolph, German Missile Battlecruiser had began to make its way for testing as such, the field test would prove best against bunkers and fortifications.

The Landing Fleet soon came in to a hundred kilo mark. Enemy fleet could be seen from afar, for that the Battlecruiser began to fire its older Missiles, the Kraken Guided Missile, a more older version made for Ground to Ground, with a 128mm tank cannon able to sink a ship, it should be easy for these things that pack more explosives than panzers would be able to.

While expensive, it was worth the price at least. Just to see how...impressive of a Missile Platform this ship might be. "Coordinates, -0.25, 10, 0." The basic XYZ use of coordinates were given out, Z was usually fixed on many things, the height of a target, but with the fact that they just rangefound the ships meant that they were easily sitting ducks. The 0 just signalled the target as a seaborne target or just same level as the sea right now.

"Launching." A metal plate opened up as a missile flew off the hole. "Load that battery!"

_"This is Admiral Janet Lindemann, Fall Einz begins as of now. Gott mit uns."_

That single line motivated everyone, ever since its use in 1701, the words struck like lightning and every soldier's bloodlust came online.

"Let's make them feel _all _of the _hatred_, the _pain_ and the _suffering_ they have _inflicted_ on the innocent."

* * *

**Altarus Port City, Freelar**

**1 Minute after Fall Einz Commences**

The Port City of Freelar, west to the Capital of Altarus, Le Brias was filled by currently twelve ships, eight 30-gun ships and four 50-gun ships, while not as powerful as the Fissennuss 100-gun ship, they were powerful on their own means.

10 Dragon Knights flew into the air before in the distance stood out a flotilla of ships. "What? Are those ships?" Grey ships.

Large grey ships.

Of foreign and alien design, four ships began to move in far closer. "Enemy attack! Heh! We'll destroy them no problem! All Knights focus on the four ships! Sink them!"

But before that could happen, the cannon up front elevated on an impossible angle, it was aiming at them. It fired.

Four consecutive shots from the frontal guns caused four massive explosions in the air. "What!?" The Captain saw four of his Knights fall and the ships fired without fail and without much delay. "This...This is imposs-GAH!" He was shot down, 10 Knights, 10 shots fired.

* * *

**Bridge of the Bismarck**

"Skies are cleared, ma'am." An Operator spoke to the Admiral who nodded in satisfaction.

"Send the missiles out."

"Roger. Gustaf Adolph, you are cleared to missile bombard the fortifications."

_"Jawohl. We will begin bombardment shortly."_ The line cut off as from the deck of the Battlecruiser, eight hatches opened, there were eight forts from the description, with that knowledge, the missiles whizzed out one by one. All going for the forts specifically.

**WOOOSSHHHHHH!**

The missiles soon hit their marks, smoke rose from the burning forts. "Commence Landings!"

The Bismarck and Tirpitz soon aimed at the patrolling ships, 12 of them.

Easy targets.

Old Converted Catapult-Aircraft, the two Fw190 A-8 Float Fighter Aircrafts flew out, armed with 4 20mm cannons and 2 13mm machine guns, the two aircrafts flew into the sky, BootPanzer Is were deployed to see how effective of cheap naval tanks they are.

The boats were speedy as they are now, unlike their first prototype which ended the project. The 105mm Rheinmetall Cannons fired in the range of 3 km, scoring two hits, coming from six boats, while not impressive, they were still early in design and still in review.

The reload time was simply...astounding, the gun reloaded in an average three seconds. Firing off another wave that destroyed the previously wounded ships, sinking it after a fire broke out in both ships and exploded their ammunition.

"Impressive...for Prototypes." Janet smirked.

"They're actually for Rivers, so I can understand their lesser effectiveness."

"Understandable...alright, fire all we got, boys!" Eight 406mm cannons fired, six 410mm cannons fired. The Nagato, Bismarck and Tirpitz led the attack and escort of the Landing ships.

* * *

"Five minutes till landing!"

The sounds of the 406mm and 410mm cannons fired, shook the soldiers on the boats. "Ah, the good ol' days, so this is what it feels like when the old man landed in England…"

"Ja, but probably a lot worse, we're basically untouchable!"

"Lose that part, ain't healthy for ye." Another SS soldier sighed. "Cockiness often leads to dumb mistakes."

"Alright, old man! Alright!"

"Hey hey! We just got the new script for our song!" A man yelled out as he soon took out a paper. "Ehem, it basically is the same, but the part of the nations are replaced with the others, so yes! We get to make a song of this world now! Probably the first military song to tell about the New Welt!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon lads! For Axis!"

"AXIS!"

* * *

**Shore of Freelar**

_Narration: When Papaldia declared war on Argentina and Germany, a mistake was made, they who have stood guard in the Second World War had returned back to their old ways._

_A force that willingly faces against nature._

_Upon the landing of Dover, a Division of men held fast and faithful._

_Holding the land until help arrives, they were of the Northern._

_Descendants of brave men._

_As they marched, blood trails behind them, corpses rot before them and Death follows after them..._

_They...They are no men._

**_They are the Hirdmenn_**

Men quivered as forts were blown up into pieces. Six boats with cannons burnt down two 30-gun ships, four ships shredded their 10 dragon knights, everyone was in disarray until the voice came and panic ensued.

**(Insert: På vikingtog - Wolfnacht)**

**På vikingtog til fremmed land dro menn av nordisk ætt,**

It was the song of their doom.

**På kongeskip sto mann ved mann**

One by one water pillars rose from the sea from the shellings that they didn't think would happen.

**Av Hirden kamp beredt.**

The 50-gun ship, Rizum exploded into planks and splinters as body parts exploded out of the ship.

**Til Qua Tøine og Quira og Røwlia,**

The pillars soon got the ships to crash onto each other.

**Gikk ferden på langskip mot vest,**

But they weren't done yet.

**I Fenn, Altarus og Papaldia,**

Three ships came from the fog of war, three massive ships.

**Var nordmannen ubuden gjest.**

The ships opened fire.

**Ja, fienden de måtte vike,**

Fire spread as each shot set the remaining ships ablaze.

**Selv paven han tapte sin makt,**

The ships soon began to turn their guns as the remnants of the last of the ships soon sunk with survivors bleeding out.

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha – ha.**

It was now that the Papaldians knew.

**For til vern om det stornorske riket**

It was at this very moment.

**Stod trofaste Hirdmenn på vakt.**

They knew they have fucked up.

Ships stopped near the coast, Archers and Ballistas as well as anything they can get their hands on readied themselves.

The door opened and death came with it.

**Nå reiser vi en Hird påny**

Dragons of Steel came out of them, they blew fire and men _burnt_.

**Av Vidkun Quislings menn.**

The Ballistas exploded before they could fire, men scorched by explosions.

**Og her i gamle Oslo by**

The Beasts roared and began to move forwards into the water.

**Står Vikingkorpset frem.**

They floated and began to swam. This was what the survivors from the initial invasion of Rowlia's coasts had said.

**Se baunene lyser fra fjellet**

Beasts of Steel that blew fire, swam in the water and slaughtered them.

**Bærer bud om den nye tid.**

They thought it was a joke.

**Og baunenes lys skal fortelle**

A legend.

**Om Hirdmenn som fylkes til strid.**

Now the Legend stands before them.

**Da fienden atter skal vike**

Blood trails behind them.

**Og pampene tape sin makt,**

Death follows them.

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha – ha.**

They did something no Papaldians never did after their achievement of title of a Superpower.

**For til vern om det stornorske riket**

"Retreat! Retreat!"

**Står trofaste Hirdmenn på vakt.**

And soon as the storm starts, the Hirdmenn of the Reichs-SS stood forth facing it.

The voice continued on a loop as the Beasts of Steel landed and opened its maw, _men_, no _monsters_ came out as they pointed their stave and fired without warning.

Bodies fell, arrows or light tore through them, one by one.

Head by head.

Body by body.

Deaths racked up.

Many fell to the murderous rampage of these creatures.

Men were shredded in half as the screech of multiple thunders literally shredded people by half.

Running through the beaches, they crouched and held their staves before firing upon them.

Magic that was never achieved by them.

Men fell faster than ever before.

They cowered in fear.

Those monsters with masks of round eyes and a maw of a squid.

They laughed.

Their eyes then glowed red.

And their carnage had not ended.

Or rather…

Their carnage will never end until the death of the Empire.

And thus…

**Står trofaste Hirdmenn på vakt.**

* * *

**Trivia: **

**BootPanzer I = X18 Tank Boat Antasena, armed with a 105mm Rheinmetall Cannon and will be used for mostly Anti-Insurgency, but cannon can also destroy wood-based ships, placed on Anti-Medieval Ship Strikes and Insurgency Control.**

**Program RS = A Program revolving on the extensive use of missiles, a deed that was deemed expensive after the use of V2 Rockets and later variants. The Program includes 4 Aviation Missile Cruisers, 6 Missile Battlecruisers, 12 Missile Cruisers, 16 Missile Destroyers and 20 Missile Corvettes. **

**Carolus Rex Class Battlecruiser - Similar to OTL Kirov-Class Battlecruiser, but with a single turret with a twin 380mm cannon turret upfront, behind twelve missile hatches, the rear was armed with a triple 280mm cannon turret.**

**Bismarck(Zwei)-Class Battleship - The Retrofit Version of the Bismarck-Class, armed with twin 406mm cannons instead of 380mm, with modernized AA guns, firing system, a radar, an AA system with a modernized armor belt, modernized engines and modernized secondary batteries. (Known Bismarck Zwei-Class Ships: Bismarck, Tirpitz)**

**Plan Kriegsmarine Zweite - The Second Coming of Plan Z, although not limited to be given additional ships to be built, possibly more Light Carriers will be in order, Light Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigates and Corvettes. Plans for Littoral Combat Ships were planned, but scrapped as they were too big to be remotely useful for insurgencies, BootPanzer I had been chosen for that. Although the LCS can be reclassified and repurposed as smaller Corvettes and act as Coast Guard.**

**Project Grenadier - A Project to create a new Light Cruiser with maximized damage in one salvo, while 130mm didn't cut it, the Top Brass ordered for 152mm cannons, the results were the usage of the Russian built 152mm BL-10 Cannon which for once was actually useful, the gun was soon given to a turret, a total of four, two on either side and placed like 2cm FlaK guns, only bigger and meaner, the Cruiser had been armed with four of these, and with minimal armor, the Project was later scrapped due to the use of missiles, but revived as of now for cheaper alternatives. **

**Project Magnet - Project Magnet, the Project being developed to replace Steam Catapults, deemed necessary for the Navy as German Investors quickly look at this as possibly one of the most effective modernization a Carrier can ever have. Currently in Prototype Stage.**

**Project Railway - Project Rail Gun, a Project that was created by Project Magnet, Railway was supposed to be a cannon that would be use****d to replace gunpowder, with the kinetic firepower, it would virtually penetrate through anything if done correctly, said Project is still in development.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cap Vietnam:**** Strongest is just too much, half-decent would be enough, and I dunno about blitzing into Papaldia :p Guess you'll have to see for yourself next time**

**Commander**** 31: That's what I thought, but then, I don't really care about that shit no more, even if I don't have more followers or favorites, I'd at least have an audience to please here :D**

**Alberto:** **Gracias por la revisión, bueno, sí, hay algunas fallas en los sistemas y esas cosas, se necesitaría una recalibración, especialmente cuando todo lo que sabían antes sobre el mundo fue eliminado, pero debería solucionarse fácilmente en algún momento. Nuevamente, gracias por la revision.**

**UN Peacekeeper: You can also apply the same on Tyrants, humans, elves and others, probably will die the same though.**

**Kamen Rider Zero:**** Ah, just hope they get an anime soon...kinda disappointed about not getting a Fascist/Monarchist turned Japan in the story though...**

* * *

**Dark Omake: What happened back in Earth?**

**Recovered a few days ago when someone reported of a strange boat of sorts in the beach of Hamburg**

**Excerpts from the Lost Diary of The Lost Ones(specific dates)**

1st January 2000: Just set sail from America to Germany, probably would take 15 days or so, the trip's pretty long, but well, being a sailor is always like that...

16th January 2000: Captain just ordered to do a few more errands, we should've reached Germany by now...

18th January 2000: We can't make contact with the shores, no Coast Guard Patrols, there's nothing, the Captain's been a bit panicky, I...I wonder what's going on...

1st February 2000: Okay, this is creeping me out, there are no signs of land anywhere! Captain had been acting strangely, we're probably going to Antarctica by now, probably to see if there is life here...asides fish

10th February 2000: Everyone...Everyone had just gone bonkers, I've...I don't know what's going on, but I don't think we have meat on storage...and...it doesn't taste like beef...what is going on?

17th February 2000: I...I just hijacked a life-boat, I don't what's going on, I saw bones, I saw human bones in the lowest level, a bit burnt, but...I think I'm going to puke if I stay there...I sweat someone just eyed me like a wolf to a rabbit...I don't know how to express it, but I think I'm going to die if I stay there any longer...

25th February 2000: No food...no drinking water...I don't think I can last a little longer...

**26th February 2000: No help...No food...pencil was wasted...writing with pen I brought with me...hopefully enough...**

**28th February 2000: Everything is lost...there is no more hope...I barely am clinging to my life...**

**1st March 2000: I don't know what else to do...maybe I should've bring someone aboard...at least I can get some meat...**

**5th March 2000: I...I think I committed cannibalism on myself...**

_**15th March 2000:**_ **_If anyone reads this, I don't think I'm alive, I just want you to know that I think that the whole world is gone, it just left us, it's impressive I manage to live through a few months without much supplies-_**

**Diary notes ends there, author probably died from major blood loss or from failing body issues, notes from 7th till 15th March 2000 are written in blood, unknown if pen was used to write the diary...it is impressive that the diary is well kept, even though it is heavily rotten, there were many usage of types of pens, inks, media used in writing such diary. Paper was highly yellowing, with some dates exposed and unreadable, these are some of the ones that could be read.**

**Lifeboat found in the shores of Hamburg, ways of reaching there unknown, dead body is thought to be around two hundred years old, ship that is described to have departed in 1st January 2000 is probably the newly commissioned ship, Millennium, ship is not known, probably sunk somewhere. **

**Apparently ships are left in the old world, theories are made, but not made sense, not yet, luckily there are only twenty seven ships known to be currently sailing after the deadline of reaching the shores in 31st December 1999 for the Millennium Celebration, The sailor's name was [Data Expunged], coming from [Data Expunged], born at the date of [Data Expunged], lifeboat only managed to survive, only because it was made of mostly plastic, the plastic had decomposed itself into a yellowish green moldy and somewhat disgusting mixture of plastic, mushrooms and probably...rotten organic materials that had just disappeared a hundred years ago, the bones are preserved and sent to be buried in the cemetery with the family informed if there is any. **

**Perhaps, it was not all good when we are transported here, many people had died, maybe this boat arrived here through one of the Disaster. If so, then the other ships and boats from the previous world might be here or still stuck in the other world, the thought itself is terrifying on how hopeless life was for these men and women.**

**End of Report**

* * *

**A bit of a dark twist for an Omake which is usually made for funny jokes, I am not good with jokes, so I won't even try, I'd be making cringy shit, I'm just comfortable writing some dark plots and such, I can't write anything funny tbh, so sorry if I just flipped that switch from having a good day seeing Papaldia smashed into...**

**Well, probably in a bit of a mess, I can't really speculate how'd you turn out when you read the Omake...**

**I might have not expressed the Omake enough to make it impactful, but I think you'll get the gist of it...**

**Hopefully...**


	9. Axis 6 - Papaldia Empire Part Four

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 6 - Papaldian Empire Part 4**

* * *

**Coast of Freelar**

Eighty ships had arrived and had let out its capacity of about 60,000 men, the Bismarck and Tirpitz had returned back to Fenn with Nagato being the only Capital Ship remaining, Taihou was subsequently asked to be stationed in Fenn, having two aircrafts were already overkill against dragons, even if they were from the ZWK era. Or so they thought, but either way, the Plan had been rehauled at the last second.

Upon landing, they were quickly ordered to exterminate any remaining cells of Papaldian soldiers and to accept the surrender of the governing board if they do surrender.

The Viking Corp quickly had their troops to spread and take every land they can, the rumored number of troops the Papaldians were approximately 10,000, destroying their fortifications made them lose around 1,000, they have made contact with the Altaran Captain to execute Fall Einz after they made contact with him, luckily not to be shot by the soldiers.

"So you are the Germans…I have to admit, I wasn't expecting your looks to be outlandish." The Captain commented. "Oh and Captain Rial from the Altaran Liberation Army."

"Well, we do make a good impression." A soldier shrugged and laughed, the other two soldiers laughed before his lead, a Sergeant shut the three up.

"We're here for the liberation. I'm Sergeant Wilken, let's cut the crap talk though. Call your men to start it up."

"Hah, I like you Germans. This is Captain Rial, commence the Operation!" Three Helicopters from the escort Destroyers dropped some field medics and some officers to the ground.

Tanks quickly made their moves as well as Amphibious APCs, needless to say Captain Rial was thunderstruck by the display of National Prowess. "I...don't think you'd need or help to take them out of our kingdom…"

"True, but your nation needs to be liberated. All men! With me! Take back the lands! Ura!"

"Ura!" A tank passed by before halting, some soldiers already hopped on the rear, behind the tank's turret. Wilken ushered the Captain of the Liberation Army.

"Get on. It's faster."

"Is it-"

"Get. On."

"If...you're sure." Rial jumped to the deck before the Sergeant hit the tank's turret, the Commander of said tank quickly sounded the order to make the tank move.

"Let's move!"

"Leander!"

"Jawohl!" The tank began its movement. The column of SS soldiers began to file into the town of Freelar, Papaldian defenders were quickly killed as Archers were targeted by Marksmen with their Marksman Rifles, the G90, obviously the onslaught against the Archers were one-sided with no forms of obvious threats against the Marksmen.

Swordsmen who charged were quickly slaughtered without mercy with the onslaught of constant controlled burst fire of 5.56 and 7.92mm rounds.

_Clink clink clink!_

The sound of empty cartridge casings falling and trinkling came to everybody's ears, but were highly outclassed by the barks of the bullets being propelled out of the SturmGewehrs.

No Papaldians were expected to leave, that was the reason why the Axis sent essentially, 25 Corvettes to deal with the ships, civilian or military, they didn't really matter now.

Some Wyverns, presumably something of higher race, seeing the major difference between it and a Wyvern Lord, began to fly above the air. It might've been a threat as German catapult fighters came and had a rough fight, only with the help of guided AA guns were they killed, the aircrafts received considerable damage with one losing a wing, it was...somewhat...worrying...

But either way, worrying or not, Qua-Toinan blood had been spilled, now they will spill all their blood as compensation as well as money.

They needed money of course, all these rounds are going to be expensive as fuck to basically cover financially.

Especially when **they** are the one doing the fighting.

They were a bit trigger happy.

"AGHHHHH!"

"MERCY! MERCY PLEA-ARRRGGHHH!"

Alright, they may be more than trigger happy and a bit sadistic...

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Kooze territory**

Haki was listening to the magic broadcast from the Central World in his home.

"How old do you think this woman is?"

"Hmm… about thirty?"

"The answer is… sixty-seven years old!"

"EHH?!"

"With the mage Candee's magical skincare lotion, all your wrinkly-winklies will become squeaky-smooth! With this magic lotion pack…"

_Beepbeepbeeeeep, beepbeepbeeeeep~_

Suddenly, the program was cut off by this alert.

_"We apologize for interrupting your program, but we have breaking news! We apologize for interrupting your program, but we have breaking news!"_

Haki sat up to listen to the urgent news.

_"The Kingdom of Altarus, which was invaded and conquered by the Third Civilization superpower Papaldia Empire, has declared its independence. The Papaldian forces that had been occupying Altarus were destroyed, and Papaldia's Altarus governing board has surrendered to one of Altarus's rebel organizations. Altarus's declaration of independence was, according to experts, facilitated by the intervention of the country of Germany and Japan._

_"We repeat…"_

Haki felt his entire heart seize up. There had never been a case in the history of the Papaldia Empire where a vassal state had ever regained its independence. Princess Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus must have had strong ties to Germany. However, Princess Lumiess also declared this before:

_"The Papaldia Empire is not invincible! Those suffering under the rule of the empire, prepare yourselves for 'that time'!"_

Haki felt his heart burn with passion. Maybe it was possible to escape from this hopeless, empty situation. For the sake of both his own country and Altarus, he should start gathering comrades.

In order to prepare for "that time."

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, port town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

At a certain bar today, the drunken patrons were once again chatting.

"Hey hey, did you hear? I couldn't believe it!"

"Ah, yeah, I heard! The Papaldia Empire lost one of its territories!"

"That empire, the supreme conquerors of the Third Civilization, actually lost a territory…"

"Not only that, but it was at the hands of that Alliance again."

"Germany… hm…"

While those drunks were talking, another drunk suddenly started yelling loudly.

"The Papaldia Empire is gonna lose to the Axis! They picked a fight with the wrong people! I know—I've been to Japan!"

Startled, all the drunks looked over. With all eyes on him, the drunk kept on talking.

"After Argentina and Germany beat Rowlia, I figured, as an emerging country, they'd be expanding a lot, so I might as well try trading with them, and brought a bunch of easily-transportable stuff like Mu's mechanical wristwatches there. I'm from the Third Civilization's Duchy of Nates, and they only just established diplomatic ties with Japan, but I somehow got a trading license and got myself into Japan, one of the three supposed Superpowers. These Japanese, as soon as they saw the mechanical watches, they'd be completely surprised, the way every country outside the civilized areas became shocked when they first came into contact with the civilization of a superpower. At least, that's what I thought would happen…

"When I first stepped into Japan through Fukuoka, I realized my image of them as an emerging country was completely wrong. They had buildings that reached all the way up into the sky, and their roads were full of those four-wheeled carriages they have in Mirishial. These roads crisscrossed all over the place, even going up into the air, in three dimensions, and in the sky they had what looked like Mu's flying machines, but they were a lot bigger and faster.

"And this wasn't even their capital, it was just a coastal city. I couldn't believe it, but Japan's national power, as far as I could tell, it might even be above the Holy Mirishial Empire's!"

"…Hahaha! There's no way that's true!"

"Old man, you're way too drunk!"

The bar erupted in laughter.

"Then take a look at this!"

The drunk shouted down the laughter, silencing everyone.

"Do any of you know any country that can make this?!"

The merchant took out a wristwatch that was far more sophisticated than Mu's. Around the clockwork were silver and osmium trimming, the watch's interior was given a deep metallic blue with the silver letters that formed the word 'Seika', the strap itself was made of a rubbery material, colored in jet black and with holes to set how tight the watch was on the wrist.

"Look at it! This wristwatch holds energy to create light, and as long as it isn't broken, it'll run forever! Compared to this thing, Mu's mechanical ones are like garbage! And that's not all, Japan has something called 'electromagnetic waves' that are like magical communications, and they automatically correct the second hand, it will never be off by more than one second in a hundred thousand years! What other country could make something like this?!"

His challenge was met with awkward silence.

"Y-Yeah, we get it, the Axis is pretty amazing."

The drunkards' conversations continued on.

* * *

**Topa Kingdom, Royal Capital Berngen**

"Is… Is this true? What's in this report, you've verified it?" King Topa the 16th asked his men.

"It's true. Following Germany and Japan's attacks, the Papaldia Empire's forces occupying the Kingdom of Altarus have been annihilated, and their governing board has surrendered. Altarus has taken back its sovereignty."

"However, the Kingdom of Altarus should be rather close to the Papaldia Empire. What is the empire's navy doing?"

"Their navy appears to be depleting in strength, but not as bad as many thinks..."

"Then, won't Altarus simply fall once more?"

"About that, while Germany's base in Altarus is being built, the Imperial German Kriegsmarine, their war navy, has been tasked with monitoring the seas around Altarus. Considering that this is the Axis, that much should be sufficient to deal with the Papaldia Empire's forces."

"My… My word. So to an Axis Superpower, even the superpower Papaldia Empire poses no threat."

"That appears to be the case. One more thing, the Axis has made a request of our country."

"What is it?"

"To avoid unintentional damages, until the war is over, they'd like us to avoid entering the skies and seas around that area."

"I'm not sure why the skies are a problem, but, well, we have no wyverns anyway, so that should be fine. What is the problem with the seas? As long as we fly our country's flag, they should be able to tell who it is, right? Well, to avoid any misunderstandings, I suppose we should just do as they ask."

"Apparently, most Axis-aligned nation has the ability to attack outside of visual range."

"That's outrageous! Hmmm… I am very glad that none of their nations is not our enemy. All right, order our forces not to enter the area specified by the Axis. Alert all the private vessels and merchant vessels as well!"

"Yes sir!"

King Topa the 16th was truly relieved that the Topa Kingdom was friendly with the nations of Axis. Perhaps he could improve relations with them even more and maybe...just maybe join their ranks.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

Beautiful, elegant, surrounded by civilized countries, and fattened by wealth exploited from barbarian countries. This was an apt description of the imperial capital Esthirant, the most prosperous city in the Third Civilization. It truly lived up to the name of a superpower.

Despite some minor setbacks by convoy raids, the Papaldians will surely emerge victorious against the Barbarians.

The Imperial noble, Remille walked through this beautiful city.

There was no filth from vagrants or beggars. The city had already taken up all the space it could horizontally, so now it was growing vertically.

Remille remembered the emperor's words and mumbled to herself. "Someday, this beautiful city will be the center of the world."

Given the empire's staggering national power, it should be a simple task.

"Work was so tiring today as well…"

Keeping her health in mind, Remille was going home on foot. Behind her, bodyguards followed. After making it back to her mansion, she drew a warm bath. Some countries with less advanced civilizations didn't have warm baths, or they didn't even bathe at all, they only wiped down their bodies. Remille despised squalid barbarians.

After the bath, she put on some loose clothing and lied down on her bed.

"Today was truly tiring. Well, it's fine, some days are just busier than others."

She was exhausted to the point where she nearly nodded off right there. However, right when she was about to fall asleep, someone knocked loudly on the door to her room.

"Mistress Remille! Mistress Remille! The emergency alarm at the first foreign affairs department is sounding!"

Remille was disgruntled at having her rest disturbed.

"This better be an actual emergency or I'm going to be extremely cross."

Remille called in to the 1st foreign affairs department.

"This is Remille! Get me the department head!"

The department head came on the line.

"The emergency alarm went off, what's happened?!"

"An emergency situation was flagged. I… cannot tell you any more over magic communications due to risk of interception. You need to come here as quickly as possible!"

"…I understand."

Remille cut the communication. She was already tired from work, but was immediately called on again as soon as she was about to take a rest.

"What the hell!"

Her irritation was about to reach its limits. She returned to the 1st foreign affairs department and was immediately led to the department head's office. Inside, Department Head Elto, the officials, and the other staff members were all ashen-faced. Remille sat down at the desk reserved for the imperial nobility. There were several sheets of paper on it.

"Mistress Remille, please look at this document first."

Remille looked over the brief report. Her hands began to shake in anger and shock. What was written there evinced in her a feeling of numbness she had never felt before.

**Report on the Capitulation of the Kingdom of Altarus (document 1)**

"What is… What exactly is this?!"

The Papaldia Empire, in all its history, had never surrendered, a country it governed had never attained independence or been rescued before.

"I will summarize the contents," Department Head Elto said. "Early this morning, our forces in the Kingdom of Altarus were attacked by a German-Japanese Joint Force and is completely destroyed. As if in coordination, the citizens of Altarus revolted, forcing the empire's governing board to declare the kingdom's independence. Princess Lumiess is now calling for the independence of other vassal states belonging to the empire."

"How did this happen! How has the empire suffered consecutive defeats to some uncivilized land of barbarians?! I thought the imperial military was considered invincible within the Third Civilization!" Remille shrieked hysterically.

Department Head Elto wanted to cover his ears to block out her shrill voice, but he instead bore it and answered, "There is no doubt that they are the strongest military force in the Third Civilization. However…"

"However what?"

"They used flying machines to attack the imperial forces in Altarus."

"Flying machines…? Did you say flying machines?! That means…"

"Yes, the only country who makes flying machines is none other than the superpower Mu. It would seem that they are exporting these important weapons. We don't know why exactly they're exporting to the Axis, though. But it's possible nonetheless they're being backed by Mu."

"So, a war by proxy… What impudence! That explains why Argentina's diplomats were so cocksure before the war started. We need to verify if this is true. Summon Mu's ambassador! I will deal with him."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mistress Remille, there is one more thing I want to report."

"What now!"

"Since we've all but confirmed Mu's involvement, in order to make sure we maintain aerial superiority, the military would like to secure the appropriate budget from the finance department in order to mass-produce wyvern overlords."

"I understand. However, if mass-producing overlords will really take that much money, the finance department may push back. Let me speak with them directly."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

**Axis War Room, Reichskommissariat Geneva, Geneva**

Commanders from the Axis had came around as representatives with many of them coming to discuss the current situation. Coming to the newly given-autonomy Switzerland named Reichskommissariat Geneva, a base where the Commanders discuss situations from their generals, they were mostly politicians aware of military history, military technology and are well-versed in them, not to mention former army men.

"Papaldia apparently has a new wyvern variant, information from our informant is that they are Wyvern Overlords, this is going to be troublesome. Our Naval oriented Fw190s were damaged by ten of them, while not too worrying, we need to use more advanced aircrafts than them, maybe Jet Fighters." A German commander spoke.

"Jet Fighters huh. We'll permit the use of Jets. Just not too much, we're saving costs here."

"But what will be the point of advanced technology when we can't even use them?"

"The point of having Jet Fighters is as a trump card, we have shown Mu that with our Japanese ally. And I'll tell you that they are very eager on conquest, that was no patrol and escort they sent, they're demonstrating their power, Akira, what says you?"

"...I am not one to speak, but it was no doubt a demonstration. We were ordered to use the A8M Rifuku and some Ki-84 hei, not the A36M or Ki-352…"

"That is normal, the Japs are no pacifists, I wonder what would make them pacifists after all the things they have been doing. Either way, we have secured Altarus, the Princess is on her way to be placed there."

"As a monarchy?"

"You think?" Everyone had a deadpan on the questioner, who now looked embarrassed and depressed before coughing.

"Right right...anyways, the missiles?" He changed the subject.

"Strategic Destruction uses."

"Huh...and if we have prototypes?"

"Just make sure they work and explode. We don't want anyone to reverse engineer them."

"Understandable."

"Also, a request to not strike the Capital has been given. Our informant wishes to start a coup, but with the current situation...I don't know if that's possible."

"A coup? Give that person two weeks to prepare, by then we will launch an invasion."

"Understood. And the response of rebellion?"

"They'll sort themselves out. Not like they can contribute anything other than manpower and they're most likely to be small nations and such, they hunger for power. Which is why we will not do anything of the sorts."

"Hmm, cold, but good point."

"Altarus will be a Protectorate of...Italy."

"Italy? Huh, congratulations, comrade. You'll get some incomes for your country." The Italian got some congratulations.

"But no annexation. Five years. The Kingdom will be runned by the Princess, now Queen and a Prime Minister."

"Preferably male, so they can get engaged and basically still be quote-on-quote your control."

"That was my plan...I'm not that dumb." The man sighed.

"Anyone want to add something?"

"Our informant reports that the Papaldian Command thinks our tech is from Mu."

"Hah! Idiots! I tell you! Papaldians are worthless!"

"But their land is mighty useful for the future." The Argentine commander chipped in his two marks.

"Hmm, true. And they are bountiful of resources and mages. Perhaps they will be useful...after some brainwashing at least."

"Also Wilhelm, what about the Qua-Toinan and Quiran Brainwashing?"

"No brainwash, we're protectors, not brainwashers. Best we leave them at that notice."

"Hmm, very well. This meeting will be concluded."

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias**

**War Camp**

"On your knees, scum!" The RSS were already given their orders, execute anyone that was involved in the Qua-Toinan massacre and other such crimes.

Many Altaran citizens, and others watching with some magic broadcasters filming. "There is only one option when it comes to breaking the Golden Rules of War, the perpetrators denounced to the lowest of filth and scum, nothing better for people who waste their lives like this." A Sergeant walked idly as the prisoners were gagged.

"And let's make it clear on how we do things...but first...let's ask the Head of Executioner, shall we?" The man rips the cloth that gagged the executioner with a knife.

"Scum! What you're doing will never be forgiven by the Emperor! Even if I die, the Empire will be-ARGGHHHHH!"

The sergeant lazily stabbed his knife onto his thigh and rips it open by dragging it across, causing the reporters to flinch and look disgusted at the act of violence with such...such lazy manner. "Yes yes, we heard that speech before...it gets boring…" The reporters were wincing, some already puked at the scene unfolding. "Typical of you people...now then, you have shown death to the innocent, what says you?"

"Those worthless lives? Hah! They should've been rap-ARGGHHHHHH!" Another knife to the other thigh and coming with it.

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_**

"Really really disappointing. I guess we should play around with our preys…and probably show the world, what really happens when you kill innocents like those you killed...well, I guess getting burnt alive won't hurt, right? Bring the Flammenwerfers! The sentence for all of you is simple. It is ultimate. It is death!"

Four men with flamethrowers came out as they soon stood in a line. "Sir!"

"Ah, right on time. Douse them in gas. Make them suffer." The man took his two knives as he left, the flamethrowers grinned.

"With pleasure."

The men shot off the stream of alcohol at the men, the onlookers looked at them with confusion, some asking why they were being doused with...water.

Guess they are primitive, since they haven't seen alcohol being used to set things aflame, probably using oil lamps or candles. The alcohol were cheap, so wasting them like this was better than drinking those shit.

The watchers went agape as the liquid was set aflame. "ARRRGGHHHHHH! HELP! HELP ME!"

The cloths were burnt off as the men were screaming for help, their mouth filled with _fire_. Squirming. Crying. Begging. They suffered from the wrath of the Axis as their innards were doused in with alcohol from yesterday, some even had their stomach burst into flames and explode into a gory mess. Five minutes passed, the men squirmed, tortured by the hot flames. They soon fell dead as the flamethrowers shut their equipment down.

"Crispy." One soldier muttered.

"Prefer them medium rare…"

"Ah, fuck off. Get rid of these piles of crap. Make them fertilizers, I don't fucking care!" The perpetrators were soon dragged off to a hole in the farmlands.

Best make use of them.

But still, what came out was horrifying. It was the expression of 'Don't fuck with the rules or we fuck you,'. The scene itself already showed that the Axis...the Axis doesn't appreciate those who completely ignores the terms of civilians that were innocent.

"...Still, Death was too...easy for them."

"Next time...next time we'd torture them into submission."

"Course, how could I forget, there always will be a next time."

* * *

**Passenger Jet Aircraft, Junkers Ju-777**

Princess Lumiess had seen the treaty, her nation will be a protectorate, meaning she and the country will be under supervision and restructuring, which means that she would be able to advance her nation quickly, the Italians, the proclaimed 'weakest' of the three was her nation's overseer, but whether it was the other two, it didn't really matter.

It was only five years, her reign will be a lot longer, and she will be advised by the Italian General, which would mean her Prime Minister is a Chief of their Military, although that would mean he needs to go out if he is needed.

Italy had agreed to help her nation grow in exchange of some resources, but not the entirety of her resources. With some advanced weaponry for her kingdom, she would be able to get her nation to be a third-world country and maybe a secondary in the far future. But seeing the size of her nation, maybe not much of a chance.

"Your Highness, we will arrive in two minutes, Italian Garrisons will arrive soon after, I hope you aren't against the treaty." Her escort, a German General, General Eugen von Trier spoke, a General that was paired with General Eren Werner, he had a lean build, brown hair, looking around his thirties, looking a bit young to be a General, but his reputation exceeds what was expected.

He was one of the Humanes with half of the Command made of humane and the other of raw justice and violence, the Generals were arguing about the treatment of most Papaldians, but after looking back, they couldn't just leave them as simple Zweite Welt Krieg soldiers from the Allied Side, who were simply decent people…

Well most of them are…

But either way, Papaldians are made of mostly criminals with few people that were decent. The verdict was to treat them with an iron fist, they needed to be given 'Order', they needed to be given 'Discipline' and the last thing is the essence of complete 'Helplessness' to break their mentality.

"Sir Eugen, I...thank you for your concern, but having to become a subject for five years is nothing compared to being subjugated and turned into a simple puppet with strings attached…" Princess Lumiess smiled at the man. "I would not have taken the offer if I didn't know certain things."

"...I understand…" Eugen nodded as he had his head to the headrest. "Forgive me for doubting you."

"I...didn't think I would hear those words from you after seeing what your men had done…" Having TVs on board of aircrafts were not recommended, but having the Ju-777 now meant that the transmissions were now available, having continued developing tech constantly with many of the funds being given to R&D, the Germans were already leagues away in terms of technology.

"Ah yes, do not associate all of us as the same people, some are sometimes not right in the head, but others are rightfully humane. We just have different angles to approach things, circumstances and such, but we do not need to put fear into the Papaldians…you do not need to fear for anything...we are not mindless rapists and criminals."

"...I...might have too much of that mindset after seeing many things in the army."

"...I can relate to that when I read the books of the SS in their early days, but now...now I don't, don't be too harsh in judging, the world is not white and black, it has some tinge of grey sometimes."

"I...that is a good way to put it sir Eugen."

"Glad you think of that…"

Needless to say, perhaps there was a relationship blooming, but as such, many doubted this thing has never happened before.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire Supreme Commander Arde's mansion**

Supreme Commander Arde was sitting on the bed in his mansion holding his head in his hands. There were multiple witness reports of flying machines, which basically confirmed Mu's involvement with Axis' military. To combat the aerial strength of Mu's state-of-the-art _Marin_, they had to invest in more wyvern overlords; as long as they had equal numbers, they could maintain aerial superiority.

The problem was their naval forces. There was a limit to the size of a cannon that could be loaded onto a ship-of-the-line. The cannons equipped on the Papaldia Empire's ships couldn't destroy the armor on Mu's warships. The reverse was not likewise true, though. If they wanted to install armor sufficient to withstand Mu's cannons, the ships would be too heavy to move using Tears of the Wind God to power their sails.

Arde didn't know how many of Mu's ships the Axis had bought, but if they had even one it would be a major threat. This must be why Mu sent an observer to Japan for the previous battle, Arde thought.

"Dammit, Mu! Why are you siding with the Axis…"

Arde kept worrying over the threat of Mu.

* * *

**3****rd**** Foreign Affairs Department Head Kyeos's mansion**

After hearing about the surrender in the Kingdom of Altarus, Kyeos shivered in fear.

Aside from being a department head, Kyeos also had strong connections with traders, so, after his first contact with Argentina, he began to investigate them using his private connections. What became immediately clear was that they had an obscene amount of national power for an emerging Alliance. However, this information came from merchants who liked to embellish, after all, so he thought they just had enough power for him to use as a tool for his own political gains.

Unfortunately, his ability to negotiate with Argentina or any of the Axis was taken from him with the emperor's authority by that mad dog, the imperial noble Remille, who proceeded to treat Argentina like every other country outside the civilized areas and had some aligned innocents killed. She then declared to them that she would kill every last Qua-Toinan citizen found staying in the Kingdom of Altarus.

Obviously, this infuriated the Axis, who had Qua-Toine as a Protectorate. At the time, Kyeos's analysis showed that the battle in Fenn would cause the empire some amount of damage, but while the empire's navy got completely routed, they couldn't confirm any Argentine vessels being sunk. Based on information from merchants traveling through the Third Civilization, the Axis miraculously suffered no losses. If this news had been delivered to the empire's information department, they would have just said the source wasn't credible and disregarded it.

But then… after the battle in Fenn, Kyeos was shown a book from the merchants. It was completely filled with magic photographs. The merchants had helpfully written the translation on the margins of the pages, which served as proof that there were Argentine-Common Fillades dictionaries available in Argentina. This was the name of the book:

**Extra Continental Treasure! RSS vs. Papaldia Empire Army, This Is The Result Of Their Battle?!**

It was a book comparing weapons, sold by mostly publishers of the Axis. There was a lot of information on the empire, and, while the specifics about their cannons were wrong, they had truly done a lot of research on the range and power of their weapons. The specifications of Axis' weapons were probably also described accurately in the book. Kyeos could still recall the impact he felt when reading that book even now.

The more he read, the more his hands shook, and the more he could feel himself sweat. At that time, Kyeos had considered a single possibility, which he now knew he had correctly identified.

Germany was a super-scientific country that far surpassed Mu and any of his comrades.

And the emperor had declared a war of genocide on every country of the Axis.

Including Germany.

Kyeos had called out to Ambassador Leone from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs before he returned to Argentina and successfully set up a backchannel via a communication device that was installed in his home. The recent surrender in Altarus reconfirmed the fact that he wasn't wrong about the Axis.

"At this rate… At this rate…!" Kyeos muttered to himself in his room with no one else around. "At this rate, the empire will… even with all this national power, the proud superpower Papaldia will be completely erased!"

The 3rd Department Head Kyeos, who originally saw Argentina as only a political tool, accurately realized the crisis the empire was in and resolved to risk his life in order to save his country. It didn't help when the book specified that the Germans were highly disciplined and simply call the best of the best in their Alliance, Italy going second with their mostly specialized army.

This was not a simple war, this is a one-sided slaughter, and the odds are all against them.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Palace**

Emperor Ludius silently raged as he listened to the report. Knowing about this quirk whenever the emperor's mood soured, the messenger continued delivering the report while trembling.

"…Finally, the troops stationed in the Kingdom of Altarus were attacked and annihilated by the country of Germany, no reports of survivors, every ships leaving were immediately destroyed. The Altarus governing board then surrendered to the native people of Altarus. As Princess Lumiess had declared to the world, the territory of Altarus regained its independence. Our other territories have now grown restless."

The Papaldia Empire controlled a lot of territories. The empire's absolute control was reliant on fear. That fear had to be preserved in order to maintain their overwhelming power, but it was starting to weaken.

"Bring the Kingdom of Altarus back under our control by any means necessary! We must show all the other territories what happens to them if they try to declare independence! If we fail, more territories will start rising up! The Kingdom of Altarus must absolutely be suppressed!"

"Yes, Your Grace!"

And yet, another stubborn decision that will lead to more death. Truly, the Empire was never going to admit defeat.

Not until they taste defeat on the feet of their future-annihilators.

* * *

**War Room, Improvised Building in Altarus**

General Werner, General von Trier, General Aika Isaya and Field Marshal Akito Shigure all gathered in the War Room. All High Commanding Officers were present in the room. "This will be our plan for Fall Papal." The massive projector gave out the map, a laser pointer pointed towards Altarus. "We have received a division of Fallschirmjäger, currently we have the Viking Corp standing, the Italian fleet had arrived in Fenn, meaning the German-Japanese Joint Fleet will be able to conduct more invasions. Germany had sent an Aviation Missile Cruiser to us for future uses with the old Messerschmitt 262 HG III to replace the Fw190 fighters and A7M Reppus in use."

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting, but aren't they enough?" General Aika asked as Werner shook his head.

"No, we will suffer losses with the Overlords, thus we are given clearance for AA Missiles, destroy those Overlords and make a Blitz to the shores and storm the Capital, flood their territory and destroy every opposition there is. A coup will start if I am correct, the Fallschirmjäger will begin an assault in the castle and take in the Emperor, while everyone else take care of the other guilty people in this scheme of slaughter. Take them and...personally I wish that the Noble, Remille become a...whore to be honest."

The room was silent as von Trier coughed. "Let's not go that way yet…"

"Agreed." Akito coughed in his two yen. "General Werner, I'll trust you in the Offensive."

"Why of course, Field Marshal."

"And thank you for the brief explanation, I was planning to do it myself-"

"We have been over this, Marshal, I will gladly follow through, as long as I get my fair share." The three others sighed at Werner. "What?"

"You're not like the Desert Fox."

"No, I'll admit I'm not, but von Trier here might be." Werner shrugged. "Besides the bitch killed my own citizens even if they were not German."

"...True enough, that is kind of justified."

"...And about the GPS?"

"That will be finished in about two months given the time."

"How do you know this?" Aika came in as Werner shrugged and took out a report.

"I read reports, I'm not some mindless killer, alright, lil lady instant-conclusions?" Werner gave her a glance of basically unamusement.

"Wha-! Not my fault when you acted like that!" Aika gave a bit of an offended look. The woman herself was a forty year old woman, who still acts like a brat to be honest, but given her bit of experience, she was most professional in the field.

"Good, alright, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin the Offensive with a wave of Me262 HG-3, Sturmvogels and such will begin bombing raids and Air Superiority. We will have Strategic Bombers, including the old He177, Me264, Fw300, Ju390 and Ta400. If we are lucky then we would have some Horten XVIII Bombers."

"The Jet is not going to work with how they performed…"

"A bit depressing, but true, they were somewhat...unreliable."

"Very well then, remind me to tell the Top Brass not to bring them."

"A Jet Bomber is probably not gonna be sent anyways, only Jet fighters from what I heard." Trier came in as the other officers sighed.

"Then that will be our stages, an Air Strike, Bombing Raid, followed by Naval Invaders that will soon get the most attention of their army before we strike them from above." A sound strategy, but one that does not seem simple.

"But...are civilian casualt-"

"Keep that at the minimal from what I heard they are completely the same as every soldiers in mindset, instill fear and destroy every bit of their pride. But then there's the coup I was told about..."

"Coup?"

"We will give them a few days to prepare and to reorganize our forces, the coup will need to start soon, otherwise we'll just blitz through and I'm not up to coups, I like destroying and instilling despair into these assholes."

"...Hmm, we can afford four days, but no more."

"Not my problem." That was settled, the Papaldians will be destroyed and everyone will be happy, except the Papaldians, but not their problem.

Applaud them for their bravery and stupidity, the Axis will be getting more territories either way. And besides, Germany needs to get his puppets, some puppets of their own, and possibly some other continent would suffice if they trigger their pride a bit.

After all they still have their Imperial ambitions, while more humane, their practices are still the same.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

By the emperor's order, the Papaldia Empire was aiming to recapture the Kingdom of Altarus and once again turn it into imperial territory. At Esthirant's port, people ran about in a hurry to finish the necessary preparations. South of the capital, at the largest port in the Third Civilization, hundreds of ships-of-the-line were anchored there and having supplies loaded onto them.

Navy Vice-Admiral Balus watched the work proceed from the roof of one of the harbor facilities. Standing next to him was the strategist Matal, said to be the greatest mind in the empire.

"Matal, what are your thoughts on the upcoming battle?"

"Hmm, based on classic theory, we'll be attacking Altarus or whatever with an overwhelming advantage in numbers. However! Our true opponent is Germany and Japan. Based on our analysis, there's a very high possibility that they've imported weaponry from the superpower Mu. As we know, they routed the oversight army then annihilated our forces dispatched to the Kingdom of Fenn.

"These kinds of consecutive defeats have not happened since the Papaldia Empire was recognized as a superpower… in other words, these crushing losses are a historical event. Germany and Japan are powerful! We have no choice but to admit it! We don't know how many, or what variety, of Mu's weapons they have. In the air we can probably expect our wyvern overlords to come out on top, but the real question is going to be about the sea. If they have _La Kasami_-class warships, then… if we use standard naval warfare tactics, we'll probably lose."

"In that case, what should we do?"

"We have an incredible number of ships-of-the-line, so we could put those numbers to use somehow. Or we could try something primitive, like sending waves of wyverns to land directly on their ships and set fire on deck while the dragon knights invade the insides with guns."

"We would take losses with that tactic."

"You need to adapt already; this isn't an enemy we can fight then expect to make it out unblemished. However, if we press them with the empire's technology and resources, we can definitely win. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that this war will decide the empire's fate."

Balus had a far-off look on his face.

"After this battle, Axis will pay dearly for underestimating the empire. Prisoners of war will wish they had died after they taste what we have in store for them. People of the Axis! You'll be facing the true might of the empire's main forces now!"

Navy Vice-Admiral Balus's spirit blazed intensely, even though he still had never laid eyes on the German-Japanese's Joint Navy Force, a force that was not even on par at even a half of their respective Main Modernized Fleet, the German and Japanese Main Modernized Fleet would with no doubt absolutely tear apart their old Joint Navy.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, North of Imperial Capital Esthirant, Military Ground Base**

The Imperial Capital Esthirant was the most elegant and splendorous city in the Third Civilization, a sponge that soaked up all the wealth of other countries. There was a military base north of the capital tasked with the country's defense, known as "the shield of the empire." It was manned by superior troops with the newest weapons, soldiers who did not lack in training or morale. It was home to the largest force in the Papaldia Empire, one whose total strength would undoubtedly be recognized as the strongest in the Third Civilization.

The empire, which believed the Axis were using weapons from Mu, finally admitted that they were a strong enemy and began fortifying the base in order to absolutely prevent the capital from being invaded. Within the base, some land dragons were hauling magic cannons into orderly lines, others were being fitted with bullet-repelling armor, and the rest were participating in training. Soldiers were also running around and going through training exercises with sharp, practiced movements that reflected the ridiculous degree to which they had been polished.

Watching the preparations from a tower in the base, the Imperial Capital Defense Army Lieutenant General Mayga nodded in satisfaction before turning to the dragon knight captain.

"Look at this. There's so much military strength concentrated here. Even if we were to face the Holy Mirishial Empire, they could not take us down so easily."

"You may be right, but general! Our squadrons have also gotten a lot of promising rookies transferred in, take a look."

The dragon knight captain pointed to the sky, where the proud imperial capital aerial defense squadron was flying in formation. The mere sight of them was so majestic, so powerful that they would strike fear into the hearts of any enemy onlookers. Behind them, there was an even larger dragon flying after them. It was very fast, effortlessly closing in on the wyvern squadron.

"Ooh! So that's the wyvern overlord I've heard about! What amazing speed! It's undeniably faster than the wyvern lords!"

The wyvern overlord shot past the wyvern lords, the rulers of the skies that had been part of the main core of the empire's forces for a long time.

"The imperial capital aerial defense squadron will soon be comprised of only wyvern overlords!" the dragon knight captain boasted proudly.

"Ooh, how terrifying! To produce that many of them so quickly, His Grace is serious about this. With this much power, even if they attack us with a squadron of Mu's latest _Marin _fighter planes, they won't be be able to beat us. Nuwahahahaa!"

The shield of the empire carried on its war preparations and continued reinforcing the base.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 1****st**** Foreign Affairs Department**

Department Head Elto hoped he was wrong, but, when he received the information, he was unfortunately proven right. He was now resigned to it. The Papaldia Empire was currently at war with the Axis, and there were some Mu citizens living in the empire. The government of the Second Civilization superpower Mu suspended travel to the empire under the pretext of "because they have entered into a full-blown war with the Axis" and ordered their citizens to evacuate. Upon receiving that order, those citizens living here began to leave one after another.

"So they're really… I see!" Elto muttered to himself in his office.

The superpower Papaldia Empire and the Barbarian Alliance of the Axis. The two countries may have been at war, but there was no realistic threat to a superpower's home country. Rather, he could assert that telling their people to leave the empire was simply insanity. However, that was what Mu had done. Thinking about it, there was only one reason they would do this: they were completely backing the Axis and trying to provoke the empire.

"They want a war between superpowers… Why would Mu go this far?!"

Remille was already aware that Mu's citizens were beginning to leave the country. Soon, Mu's ambassador would be arriving as per the empire's summons. He was looking forward to seeing how Remille would act, and what excuses the ambassador would give. Remille had taken charge of diplomatic issues, so Elto would be able to just sit back and watch the proceedings at his leisure. He felt like he was just working in human resources now.

* * *

Remille was waiting for Mu's ambassador in a small meeting room in the 1st foreign affairs department. Based on their intelligence, Mu's government used the war between the Papaldia Empire and the Axis to order their citizens to evacuate from the empire, and now all of those citizens were forming long lines at the port to leave the country. They concluded that Mu issued the order because they were the ones that exported weapons to the Axis. Otherwise, they could think of no other reason for an evacuation order out of a superpower's country due to a war between a superpower and a barbarian Alliance.

Aside from Remille, the department head and all of the other department officials were also in the meeting room. It was almost time for Mu's ambassador to arrive.

_Knock knock_.

"The ambassador from the country of Mu is here."

"Enter."

The heavy door opened and Mu's ambassador, Mugei, walked in and took a seat.

Mugei surmised that the reason he was summoned was to ask why his country had issued an evacuation order after Papaldia had declared war on the Axis. Mu didn't see the empire as an enemy. They weren't particularly close either, but they had a valuable relationship. The empire also must have realized how technologically advanced the Axis were, so as long as he explained properly they should understand. No matter how much it hurt the empire's pride, he stressed that even he, Mu's ambassador, would have to temporarily leave the country. However…

There was one small thing that worried him. The empire had declared a genocidal war against the Axis. A Death Wish with the worst possible outcome if what they read about the Zweite Welt Krieg.

If they truly were aware of the Axis' strength and level of technology, he didn't think they would have ever done such a thing. He didn't want to believe it, but there was a possibility that they actually didn't realize how strong the Axis were. No, that's far too implausible… if they weren't aware, then there was no possible way they could reasonably explain their losses to the Axis.

Mu's ambassador Mugei brought his mind back into focus for the meeting with the empire.

"All right, let us begin the meeting."

With those words, the imperial noble Remille led off the discussion.

"I believe you are already aware that our country has entered into a state of war with the Alliance of Axis. I would like to ask you to explain Mu's responses to that event."

"Yes, we know that the Papaldia Empire and the Axis are at odds. We believe that the chances of this being a fierce war are high. To ensure the safety of Mu's citizens, our government has officially issued an evacuation order from your country. This order includes those working in our embassy. This measure was taken because it was judged that your capital may suffer an attack."

At this response, Remille's expression clouded over.

"Well, your cover is good. We've looked into it. Do you mind if we simply dispense with the act?"

"?"

Mugei was perplexed, unable to make sense of Remille's words.

"While engaged in battle with the Axis, we have witness reports of flying machines. Please, let us speak plainly."

"…I'm afraid I have no idea what you're getting at here…"

"You have no idea? My goodness, what a sly fox Mu has sent over to us. I will repeat, we have witness reports of the Axis using flying machines. The only country that builds flying machines is your country of Mu. Your weapons, that you've heretofore refused to export, have been exported to the Axis. And now, the order to extract all Mu citizens from the capital. Even an utter moron can see what this means. Why did Mu sell their weapons to the Axis?! And now, why are you warring with us?!"

As he shrank from Remille's verbal assault, Mugei was further disoriented by Papaldia's distorted reasoning.

"I believe you have committed a grave misunderstanding. Mu has not exported any weapons to the Axis at all. Their country's machine technology severely outstrips ours."

"You're saying that an uncivilized barbarian Alliance is more advanced than the Second Civilization's superpower?! How can I possibly believe that!"

"The information… about how their entire Alliance was transported from another world, did you not know?"

Remille recalled reading a report where that was mentioned offhandedly. However, she was a realist, so she could not take a tall tale like that seriously.

"Transported from another world… Your country actually believes that?"

"We do, of course. Outside of Mu, it's considered a myth, but our history states that we too were transported from another world. It was clearly recorded twelve thousand years ago by the monarchy at the time. We have conducted a thorough investigation of the matter, and the results are that the Axis was transported from our original world, and twelve thousand years ago they were allies of ours. At the time, we knew them as Yamuto, which became Yamato, then Yamataikoku, and now, after countless evolutions, they are now known as Japan, however the Germans and Italians I believe were first of all the Great Roman Empire before splitting into Prussia, Bavaria, Saxony, Rhine, Wurtemburg, Italy and Sicily, the first five soon turned into Deutschland, the latter two into Italy and now after time into Greater Germany and Novus Italiano Romanum respectively, both are massive superpowers back then."

Mugei took out numerous photographs from his briefcase.

"These are pictures of Japan's combat aircraft. And this one is a picture of our country's aircraft… Please compare them; our aircraft have propellers, machinery that generate wind, they look quite similar, but Japan's aircraft do not have propellers. Their speed as well, Japan's aircraft can apparently surpass the speed of sound. Our country does not have the technology to build these. We do not have anything of value to export to Japan; on the contrary, our side has demand for their products, _we_ actually want to import from _them_, though we are loathe to admit it, even their older propeller planes are far superior than our biplanes in terms of technology." The photo showed the A6M8 'Kyuukyoku Zero' or 'Ultimate Zero', the end of the line for the Zero Fighters when the Reppus exceeded them as their successors, the Ki-352, A36M Jet Fighters with their distinct looks of an arrow and Mu's Biplanes, obviously, the Biplanes had more drag and wind friction compared to Japan's streamlined Monoplanes and Jet Fighters that were built to be as most aerodynamic as possible.

Next, he took out pictures of skyscrapers and flourishing cities the likes of which they had never dreamed of.

"Here is a picture of Japan's capital, Tokyo. Before Japan was transported here, they were a country prone to earthquakes. All of these towering buildings were built such that they won't budge even an inch in the event of an earthquake."

The faces of everyone on the Papaldia Empire's side all at once became pale. Mugei continued giving his crash-course on the Axis' Asian Superpower.

"Whether it's their military or their technology, Japan is far stronger, far more advanced than we are. To say they're even above the Holy Mirishial Empire wouldn't be a large stretch. This is the country that you've declared war on, that you've stated you will purge. But rather than you doing the purging, it is also entirely possible for your opponents to be the ones purging you. But this isn't all, Japan is only the second in terms of power, Germany has far superior technology above Japan, it isn't a stretch that they have covered more lands, more aligned nations than Japan and Italy combined, not to mention how Japan and Italy imported technology from Germany himself." That was a stretch, since Germany had more puppets than aligned nations.

"The government of Mu has a responsibility to protect our citizens; with the way things are developing, they have judged that there is a chance Esthirant will be turned into ash, and that's why they have ordered all Mu citizens to escape from the Papaldia Empire. My colleagues and I will be leaving soon as well. After the war, if there is still anything left, I will be returning. I sincerely pray that we will meet again."

They were stunned speechless… No one had any response to give. While the Papaldian side was still silent, the meeting concluded.

Afterwards, the officials all remained in the meeting room. If what Mu's ambassador said was true, then they had scorned not one _ultra_-superpower country, but three of them, they had provoked them, and massacred their protectorate's citizens. Furthermore, the worst part was that they started a genocidal war with them. The words of a superpower's ambassador carried a lot of weight, and the shock had dazed everyone to the point of being unable to think.

"All right then, so what do we do now…" Remille mused.

"If everything Mu's ambassador told us is all be true, then there's a limit to what we _can_ do. Honestly, it would have been better for us if Mu _were_ waging a war by proxy through the Axis."

"Pfffhahahahah!" Remille suddenly started laughing. "This is the worst case scenario, the single possibility we could not accept! What a masterpiece! Huhaahahahahaaahaha!"

"M-Mistress Remille?!"

Elto was worried that Remille's had broken mentally. Thinking back, there were numerous opportunities to witness Germany and Japan's national power for themselves, but they wasted each and every one of them. The fact that the Axis didn't flaunt their power was also frustrating. Unfortunately, they couldn't take back their actions, and they couldn't turn back the clock.

The meeting in the Papaldia Empire's foreign affairs department stretched long into the night.

* * *

**A week after the meeting with Mu and Papaldian Diplomats**

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias, early morning**

The airfield that Mu built had been overhauled for use as a military base for the Axis. The facility had been expanded, and there were now a large number of combat aircraft and bombers stationed there. The bombers were fully loaded with unguided bombs on all hardpoints, on the fuselage and wings. The bombers took off one after another, circling in the skies before forming up. The planes launched from the Kingdom of Altarus and the Principality of Qua Toine merged into a single fleet and set course for the empire. They were on their way to destroy their enemy.

It was a huge fleet of turboprop aircraft the likes of which hadn't been seen since World War II. The strategic bombing formation contained a hundred units, all pointed at the military base north of the Imperial Capital of the Papaldia Empire, Esthirant with twenty Ju96 Heracles transport aircrafts, a few Ju96G Achtung Heracles and an Me666 'Mimir'. They were going to turn it to hell.

After that, a massive invasion of the Viking Corp and the Fallschirmjäger Division 'Grüne Teufel', the German-Japanese Joint Navy had set out to assist in the matter a day earlier with the Viking Corp. Bismarck, Tirpitz, Taihou, Nagato accompanied by the massive Hindenburg were already sent. Everyone was in awe at their size.

Perhaps...

Perhaps it was a fortune that they were willing to help and a miracle.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, Remille's mansion**

"U-Ugh! No! Stop! Stooooop!"

Remille woke up. She was in her room, her breathing ragged, her entire body covered in sweat. After that meeting with Mu's ambassador, she had seen the same nightmare countless times, the one where Axis' army ran roughshod all over the empire. They had the faces of the Qua-Toinan people she had executed, the ones who had died by her order in the Kingdom of Altarus.

"Tch!"

Remille collapsed into her bed again, lying face down. She had really screwed this one up. She thought it was for the sake of the empire, so she had put everything into her work and pushed forward rashly. However, the result of that was… the empire's survival, barely hanging on by a thread.

Based on what Mu's ambassador said:

A third world-nation from the Axis, even the weakest, the weakest currently being Zustand auf Welsh with their small territory was a match for Mu. Any Secondary can crush Mu. A Superpower will not need to use its most advanced technology to destroy Mu, a simple 60 year old relic was able to surpass them. The Superpowers may even surpass the Holy Mirishial Empire in terms of National Power even when divided. There was a possibility that the Imperial Capital could be completely destroyed. Axis' combat aircraft could fly faster than sound.

She couldn't believe it! No matter what, she just couldn't believe any of it. But since they had already suffered devastating losses twice to the Axis, it… was probably true. Combat aircraft that could surpass the speed of sound almost sounded like something from the ancient sorcerous empire… If they had equipment comparable to that mythical country, then, realistically, Papaldia had no chance of victory. Remille thought hard about a possible way to avoid battle, muttering to herself.

"We could gift them land, or divide up territory with them… does the Axis want anything? Ah!"

With a start, Remille remembered what Ambassador Leone had said: _You yourself are naturally included in the list of criminal offenders, and the emperor of Papaldia is also under suspicion of enabling the massacre and is an important witness, so we request that you turn yourselves in._

"That can't happen… it won't happen! It absolutely will never happen!"

She herself was an imperial noble. Not only that, she was a noble from one of the world's five superpowers, and she would someday marry Emperor Ludius and become empress; they were going to conquer the world, and she would be its queen! How could she give that up just to appease some barbarians outside the civilized areas for killing a few hundred of their people!

"I will not allow myself to be captured by the Axis!"

Remille was determined to struggle until the very end.

* * *

**Imperial capital Esthirant, imperial palace**

Emperor Ludius received a report from the 1st Foreign Affairs Department Head Elto.

"According to what Mu's ambassador told us, it's clear that the aircraft from the reports were developed in Germany. That concludes my report on Germany; we wish to ask for Your Grace's guidance on what should happen next."

Emperor Ludius stayed silent for a time. To Elto, having to wait quietly for this long was unbearable.

"Elto."

"Yes, Your Grace!"

"Do you fear the Axis?"

"N…No, of course not! It's simply that, I am overwhelmed by this report."

"Elto, you have forgotten three things."

"What… May I ask what those are?"

"First, a defensive position is much easier to maintain than an offensive one. In the previous two battles, we were the attackers in the first, and we were completely unprepared in the second. The empire itself is fully prepared, surprise attacks will not work."

"Of course, Your Grace!"

"Second, the Axis only spends about thirty percent of their gross national income on their military, whereas we spend fifty five of our income. Even if they were a large alliance, they could not support a large army with only that much investment. In all likelihood, even if their weapons are high-quality, they will not have very many of them."

"I… I believe your reasoning to be sound on that topic."

_Even still, our military suffered two enormous defeats to the Axis! _Elto wanted to shout, but he swallowed his words.

"Third, even if our enemy were the Holy Mirishial Empire, we simply have no choice but to prevail. Our empire is meant to rule over the world, and this is our divine trial. In this battle with the Axis, even if their main force is their navy, our ground forces are strong: they are equipped with the newest weaponry, they are well-trained, and they are at full strength! In addition, our new wyvern overlords have yet to see battle. What we sent to Altarus was our main navy. Even in the one-in-a-million chance they are defeated, there is no country in this world that can best our defending ground army."

"Ooh!"

Hearing Emperor Ludius's explanations, Elto felt enlightened. It was true that their main forces were still hale and hearty, and their ground army had only tangled with Japan's army a single time. With the empire's elite ground force on defense with the advantages from being in their home country, they couldn't even be outclassed by the Holy Mirishial Empire.

"You are absolutely right! Your Grace's wisdom is unparalleled!"

Department Head Elto prostrated himself before Emperor Ludius.

Sadly, they haven't bought the book of 'Bypassing the Best Defense of Europe' by a German Officer in the late 60s. Twas a good read to be honest.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, 3****rd**** Foreign Affairs Department Head Kyeos's mansion**

The 1st foreign affairs department and Remille were acting oddly. This strange behavior started after the meeting with Mu's ambassador, during which they were probably given information about the Axis' actual power. Common sense dictated the obvious course of action, but considering that there were no large commotions around the 1st foreign affairs department, it appeared that Emperor Ludius and Remille were not planning to allow themselves to be extradited to the Axis as war criminals.

"If they would just turn themselves in, it would minimize the chance of the empire's citizens being dragged into this war!" Kyeos muttered irritably in his room. "Do I need to make a move this early? …No, since the military is still mostly intact, I can't secure the support of the people."

He couldn't execute his plan until the empire weakened a bit. However, the only way it would "weaken" would be if some civilians were sacrificed in defense of the empire. Kyeos was not happy with that tradeoff.

He also had one other worry. What if, after the Axis' first attack, the empire became so crippled they could not recover? There was a chance that the vassal states would then align themselves with the Axis, in which case it might become impossible to maintain the empire as an independent country. Kyeos felt impatience.

"What should I… what should I do?!" He had been given time to prepare a coup, the latest the offensive that the Axis could do was simply by a few days, they will need to move and destroy Papaldia after reorganizing.

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias**

Lumiess looked down on the capital from within the castle. No matter how many times she went over it in her head, the only explanation she could find for this situation was that a miracle occurred. She thought back.

Papaldia's ambassador had demanded that she be given over to him as a slave. At the same time, the king, her father, was pressed to transfer the rights to the core of the kingdom's economy, the Siltras magic gem mine, over to the empire. When the king refused to comply with these demands, the Papaldia Empire, a superpower, started a war with the Kingdom of Altarus. The Altaran navy was wiped out by the Papaldian navy, and, similarly, the elite Altaran ground army was wiped out by the Imperial Army.

By order of the king, Lumiess had escaped from the kingdom on a disguised merchant ship. Right when they ran out of food supplies, they were saved by an Argentine ship just north of Rodenius and she found herself living in the Protectorate of Qua-Toine.

The place, while not so advanced, was a wondrous place. There were buildings that were being built into the skies, there was the large-scale transportation and distribution system known as the "railroad," and there were town that shone brightly through the night. It was like living inside of a fairy tale.

However, the Papaldia Empire's evil influence even extended all the way to this country on the far eastern edge of the world. In the Kingdom of Altarus, the imperial army murdered scores of Qua-Toinan tourists.

That was how the Papaldia Empire came to incur the Axis', mainly Germany's wrath.

The empire, which had trampled over the Kingdom of Altarus, got annihilated by the Viking Corp, the name for their task force led by her escort, Sir Eugen and Sir Werner, and, unbelievably, the Corp didn't even lose a single soldier in the effort.

When she heard the news, she prayed to God. If she were able to form an alliance with the Axis, the imperial army could be driven out of the Kingdom of Altarus. That was the dream she envisioned. Fortunately, The Axis was able to sign the security treaty with Altarus, with her kingdom to be under supervision of the Italians, a cultural nation with many unique things when she visited the Empire, surprisingly the people were very open and were self-conscious about their food…

Which was weird...

But either way, Princess Lumiess can only wish the men good luck especially Sir Eugen, the planes of different colors with black crosses on their hull began to fly one after the other, an Italian Fleet came forth from the horizon as they had landed their troops for garrison duty with some German officers overseeing them. Pray tell that they can repel anything that they come across for the better of Altarus and the other kingdoms.

* * *

**Early morning**

The skies were clear and blue, and a cool wind blew. There was just a little light, and visibility was very good.

High in the sky about 300 kilometers south of the imperial capital Esthirant, they flew through the air, circling the area. On top of the airplanes, there were large disks slowly spinning. The Luftwaffe's Me666 AWACS was monitoring the Imperial Capital from an incredible distance utterly beyond the capabilities of the human eye. The Me666 slanted rectanguar-shaped radar, the Elektronisches Mehrzweck-Scan-Array-Radar or EMSAR is capable of simultaneous air and sea search, fighter control and area search, with a maximum range of over 600 km (look-up mode). When operating in look-down mode against fighter-sized target, the maximum range is in excess of 370 km. When used against maritime targets, the maximum range is over 240 km for frigate-sized targets. In addition, the radar antenna array is also doubled as an ELINT array, with a maximum range of over 850 km at 9,000 metres (30,000 ft) altitude.

That radar detected twenty flying objects in the skies south of the imperial capital. This information was transmitted to all combat aircraft in real time. Flying ahead of the AWACS about 100 km north were ten arrow-shaped aircraft: air superiority fighters, the Me262 HG IIIs. Trailing behind about 50 km were twenty Sturmvogels flying at subsonic speeds, fully loaded with 5cm AT Guns and bombs, whose target was the military base housing the empire's ground forces located north of the imperial capital.

The Schwalbes would be performing the first attack on the empire. The difference in atmospheric pressure on the top and bottom of the main wings caused lines of white to appear in the wakes of the wingtips. They were sharing information in real time with the Me666 AWACS: in the southern skies of Esthirant, they knew to be wary of the force of twenty flying enemies.

_(I know it's just a warning, but usually we would just ignore them if there were so few.)_

The pilot was slightly amazed considering the empire's national power when he had confirmed his mission. The enemies were about 100 km out. The order came in clearly at the same time across every plane's radio.

**Commence attack, commence attack.**

The Jet Boosters of those Swallows quickly fired up, boosting them further than before. The 30mm autocannons roared to life as the Wyvern Overlords came into view.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, southern airspace**

Twenty wyvern overlords were on guard in the skies a bit south of the imperial capital Esthirant. They belonged to the 2nd squadron of the 18th dragon knight order. Squadron Leader Derius was talking to Pukrate, a veteran originally from the 1st squadron, via magic communications.

"Let's monitor that section of the sea over there as well."

"Sure, sounds good."

The wyvern overlord formation moved as though it were a single unit, showing off how well-trained they were.

"Squadron leader, about the enemy…"

"What is it?"

"According to the memo we got a few days ago, the Germans would be using Mu's aircraft to fight us. But, you know, in the last two battles, I feel like our losses were way too high. When I asked the military top brass about it, they wouldn't give me a straight answer and told me to just refer to the memo. What are your thoughts, squadron leader?"

The empire's upper management, afraid of the military's morale taking a huge dive, decided to limit the distribution of information on the Axis to only some of the military officers.

"It's true—I've heard that the top brass has been really tight-lipped about this war. It's clear they're hiding something, but I'm not sure exactly what. However, an enemy stronger than Mu, who else is there?"

"Other than the ancient sorcerous empire or the Holy Mirishial Empire, I guess there's no one else."

"By the way—"

"What the hell are those?!"

One of the sharp-eyed dragon knights interrupted their conversation. Every other dragon knight looked over in the direction that the one knight was pointing. They saw a number of specks in the clear blue sky. They were like crumbs that had been spilled on a clear, beautiful photograph. They quickly grew in size, though, which made it clear that they were some kind of dragons.

**BRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!**

"T-They're fast! Evasive action!"

Derius yelled the order at preternatural speed owing to his intuition screaming "Danger!" when he saw those things coming at the dragon knight squad. The squadron of wyvern overlords dispersed, but some got caught in the rains of light and were quickly shredded into pieces, those dragons soon followed them as their Climbing Rate was outclimbing theirs.

"No… No way!"

The Schwalbes chased after the otherworld dragons. The air friction was lessened by their aerodynamic wings and sculpted body, the autocannons fired once more.

**BRRRRRRTTTTT!**

The dragon knights died without even letting out a single cry. The Papaldia Empire homeland had just become a battlefield for the first time since they had earned the title of "superpower." The entire city of Esthirant reverberated with the sounds of the high pitch screeching from these dragons, the eerie noises totally inconsistent with its sense of peace. Some felt fear. Others wondered if the clock had begun to count down on their ruin. Citizens who were already awake, prompted by the rains of light, looked up at the sky and saw the shocking scene play out before their eyes.

The wyverns belonging to the strongest defense force defending the imperial capital of the Papaldia Empire, a superpower, were plummeting from the sky like giant raindrops. Some drops were just wyvern heads, trunks, legs, wings, and other parts; some were bodies with the entire upper half missing, things that had ceased to be humans. It was a shower of meat and blood.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

All over the capital of Esthirant, screams could be heard from people unable to stand the gruesome sight. The residents began to chatter noisily, doors and windows opening everywhere. When they looked up into the sky, they saw twenty somethings shaped like dragons zoom by at a speed that exceeded the wyvern overlords. Those things each spurted two flames by their wings.

Immediately after that, a blast of sound assaulted them, loud enough to make them cover their ears. The glass in the buildings closest to those things shattered from the ensuing shockwave.

The residents were overcome with pure fear.

"What was that?! What were those?! What's happening?!"

The high pitch squeal from the Schwalbes' Jet Boosters continued to echo throughout the imperial capital Esthirant while the residents were infected by terror.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, north of imperial capital Esthirant, military ground base**

On the first floor of a gaudy stone building, magical technician Paie was tracking signals on the magic detector. Wyverns were the only flying creatures with high magic power; compared to humans, they were basically overflowing with magic. The magic detector was created to track magic power for anti-air defense purposes, but it could also be used for ground monitoring as well.

Currently, the detector only displayed friendly forces in the sky; there were no other creatures in the vicinity with high magic power.

"Hm? Did something just happen?"

Paie noticed that the friendly wyverns, which were previously flying in perfect lines, began to scatter in a disorderly fashion. Right when she was about to report the oddity to her boss, the twenty dots on the screen suddenly brightened, then disappeared. There was no other explanation for that phenomenon… They had been shot down! Paie immediately grabbed the magical communicator next to her and screamed into it.

"Emergency, emergency! A patrol of twenty dragon knights from the eighteenth dragon knight order, second squadron, in the southern skies over the capital have all disappeared from the detector! There is a high chance they were shot down! Third squadron on standby, you're cleared for urgent launch, go check the southern skies! Furthermore, there are no enemy responses on the detector; there's a high chance they're using aircraft!"

Right after Paie's order went out, the military ground base became lively with the sound of crashing and clamor. The ruckus immediately alerted everyone to the abnormal situation.

"All twenty signals are gone?!" Paie's boss exclaimed, his face changing color before her eyes as he stared at the detector screen.

"Yes sir; in a very short amount of time, each signal blinked out one after the other."

"Twenty! There were twenty of them up there! That's a sizable patrol squadron, and they were all the strongest dragons in the world, wyvern overlords! How could they be done in so quickly?!"

"But it's true! They all disappeared in the space of thirty seconds!"

"Are you sure it's not some kind of malfunction?!"

"That's out of the question!"

"Kh! What the hell are we fighting?!"

While the two were bickering in the communications room, the 3rd squadron was getting ready to take off having received their orders.

"The second squadron got taken out?! Dammit all! Make sure you're on alert when we get to their last known location, don't get distracted!"

With wings spread wide, the wyvern overlords began running, preparing to launch themselves into the air. Because this was an emergency situation, all the wyverns ran together in a single file.

"Enemy detected!" someone yelled into their magic communicator. The dragon knights all looked up into the sky.

"Wha—!"

The dragon knights, about to take off, heard the sound of back-to-back blasts from the 5cm AT Cannons of the German Sturmvogels. Explosions ripped the runway apart before they dropped their payload of 1,100lbs bombs. Twenty of them brought two bombs each, therefore forty bombs began to drop and destroy the runway.

"No...No, this is...this is impossible!"

* * *

After hearing the strange noise, Imperial Capital Defense Army Lieutenant General Mayga looked out the window. At that moment, one of his men stumbled into the room without knocking.

"Lieutenant General Mayga! All signals have been lost for the eighteenth dragon knight order, second squadron! Please come to the war room at once!"

"What!? I'll be right there!"

Mayga quickly ran over to the war room next door. As soon as he entered, he received a report.

"Just now, we lost the signals from the second squadron, which was patrolling the southern skies over Esthirant, on the magic detector. On that detector, right before the signals disappeared, a large light appeared, so the probability that they were shot down is very high. Right now, the third squadron is preparing for emergency deployment."

The subordinate pointed out the window. As ordered earlier, the 3rd squadron's wyvern overlords were on the runway, just about ready to start their takeoff run.

"These enemies… how strong are they…?" Mayga mumbled.

"What are those?!" someone yelled suddenly.

Seconds later, numerous arrows of light slammed right into the dragon knight squadron running down the runway. All the arrows of light flew true and hit each member of the 3rd squadron, turning them into lifeless pieces of flesh before Mayga's eyes.

"!"

He was so surprised he couldn't find his voice, but then some kind of aircraft passed by with tremendous speed, spewing flames out their rears. They could feel the shockwaves… There were probably twenty of the aircraft. They suddenly began to drop bombs that quickly destroyed the air field before flying off into the sky.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—!

The base's emergency alarm began to howl, stirring the people in the base who began running about frantically.

"Oh God...we can't launch any more of our Wyverns..." Then the Dragons came for another assault. "What is it-" 5cm HE Shells were fired towards the buildings, the 5cm shells designed to destroy tanks were now used to destroy buildings.

**DON DON DON DON DON!**

The Schwalbe HG IIIs which were armed with some Rocket Pods soon began to fire their rockets off towards anything that looked...

Important.

The Destruction of the Wyvern Hangars, Barracks, their Silos, anything that was in the Base was inevitable, rockets exploded upon contact, anything wood turned into splinters, anything stone turned into rubble, anything remotely flesh-made turned into gore and blood. The Iron Dragons were relentless. The building where Mayga was in exploded as the personnel quickly hit the deck. "S-Situation report!"

"T-The Runway's completely useless! All Wyverns had been slaughtered, I don't think we have any to launch even if our Runway is usable!" An Operator yelled in fear.

"What...What are we up against?" As of now, with no runway to use, the Papaldians were unable to regain Air Supremacy over their own land.

* * *

**Imperial Capital Esthirant**

"Hey! Look!"

Some agitated residents were pointing to the north. But, with no prompting needed, the people were already looking in the direction of the massive explosions. Enormous, never-before-seen billows of flame were blossoming over the military ground base. No words were said; they all just stood there sweating. Some women were crying at the sight. Unfortunately, they then heard something that brought on even more fear.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

Where was it coming from? There were a lot of them; they made a noise like a deep growling.

"Now what's happening?!"

"Over there, it's from there!"

Someone with good eyesight pointed to the south.

"AH—!"

"NOOOOOO!"

There were many more of them than before. Big machines of various color, descending from the heavens. White clouds trailed behind them, and they made that deep rumbling noise that so terrified the people. They were a lot slower than the previous machines as well, so much so that the residents thought they were be teased by them traveling at such a cruel, leisurely pace. Their slowness, size, and quantity engendered untold dread in the citizens of Papaldia.

"Are those dragons?!"

The formation of Strategic Heavy Bombers flew over the capital, accompanied by an escort of eight Me210 Heavy Fighters. There were a hundred and eight planes in total; the vapor trails left behind by the passing aircraft completely changed how the sky looked over Esthirant. The Papaldia Empire had no way of repelling them. The people of the empire could do nothing but watch as their destruction crept closer and closer.

* * *

"We will reach the drop point soon."

They saw a flourishing otherworld city beneath them. A hegemonic culture drunk on its own arrogance. To the Axis, they were a country that had no qualms with calling for genocide, including civilians, so there was no need to show them any mercy. However, these pilots were originally only sent on patrol missions; they could never have imagined that they would ever be bombing someone.

"Three… two… one… release!"

The Luftwaffe's Strategic Bombing Wing reached the drop point as planned and, with the objective of incinerating any military installations, bases, fortifications and any vital aspects.

* * *

"The enemy! The enemy is invading!" the Imperial Capital Defense Army officers screamed.

With the destruction of the runway, all of their wyvern overlords were now grounded. They had no weapons that could reach the enemies at their altitude, so there was nothing they could do.

"Those aircraft are huge! And there are so many of them, too!"

"What are they doing?!"

Everyone in the base was looking up at the sky.

"Hm?!"

"Th-Those are—!"

"Some kind of black things are falling!"

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

It was the same sound made by the weapons that destroyed the runway earlier.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

There were a lot more of the noises than before as well.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

Everyone's eyes opened wide at the sight. There were dozens of enemy aircraft dropping an abnormally large number of the black objects.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

The number of shrill sounds was increasing exponentially.

"They're the high-powered bombs from before!"

"A rain of bombs is coming!"

"Take cover—! Take cover—!"

"Damn it! There are too many of them, where can we possibly run?!"

Any military installations were devolved into chaos, but the bombs didn't wait for their curses. Ships were turned into driftwood and splinters as their cannons sunk into the waters. Nothing escaped the grip of the Heavy Bombers and nothing will.

The explosions were endless. The bursts of light were blinding. The blasts surpassed the height of a building dozens of stories high. Everything in the base was covered in clouds of smokes from the explosions—yet they continued. As if spitting spitefully on this level of trauma, fierce flames raged across the base without stopping.

After dropping all their bombs, the Strategic Bombing Wing climbed up high into the sky and flew off to the south.

* * *

A pair of Ar234 Blitz Reconnaissance Flight began to look at the damage caused as they, twenty Ju96s and four Ju96Gs escorted by twelve Schwalbes began to make it into mainland Papaldia. "Looks like you're good, Gott mit uns, comrades."

_"Gott mit uns."_ The back door of the Ju96s opened as men began to jump off, the Division of two thousand began to drop. Jumping from an altitude of a two thousand meter height, the men began to maneuver around, with no dragons to worry about, a new reporting helicopter accompanied by a few German Airborne Assault Helicopters began to make it into the empire's land. The paratroopers had quickly opened their parachutes at a hundred meters as they landed, they quickly began to clear their area. Having landed on mostly the beach areas, they had quickly secured a base for the Invaders to land on. Ju96Gs quickly began to fire at the fortifications, after the soldiers had landed, causing anything worthy of a 105mm round to explode.

"Alright! Let's move!" Having rid their parachutes, the Fallschirmjäger quickly began their offensive. The Ju96Gs had quickly halted any forms of attack, the guns had quickly silenced themselves as the Fallschirmjäger began to secure the city. "Clear the coastline! Set up defenses!"

Breaking and Entering was not an unwelcomed tactic to be honest. The Germans quickly took apart what they can get to use as barricades. After three hours, the German Naval Forces were able to reach the area and land safely without any bloodshed needed for them. "Sir Werner! Fallschirmjäger had already covered the coast, what are your orders?" Werner looked around.

"Expand the coastline, give them the ultimatum, if they resist, wait four days before launching an all out assault." The Fallschirmjäger nodded before he barked his orders to the troops. The Viking Corp began to fortify the place even further as both special forces began to expand the coastline they had. Allowing more supply ships to come in, the Papaldian ships in the port were in very poor condition as Bismarck, Tirpitz and Nagato destroyed anything that was trying to leave the port, nothing escaped their grasps, the port itself and the base was destroyed into oblivion.

Few survived, but not without serious injuries.

* * *

**Imperial Capital Defense Army Base**

_(It's so dark… my whole body hurts… What happened to me…?)_

Imperial Capital Defense Army magical technician Paie regained consciousness. She was a bit alarmed at how much pain her body was in, but she thought hard, grasping at the threads of her memory. After they had heard those shrill noises, that sounded like flutes, she had been blown off her feet, hitting someone else, then she blacked out. Then she remembered hearing what sounded like the building collapsing. The Imperial Capital Defense Army's base had been attacked by the Axis. Much to her misfortune, one of the bombs hit the building she was in.

"Light!"

When she looked up, she saw a bit of light shining down. Her body hurt, but it could also move. She didn't think any bones were broken.

"All right!"

She concentrated, then tried to put some strength into lifting the rubble on top of her. It moved a little!

"Someone, help!"

There should still be a lot of people in the base… so if she yelled, someone should come running… however, no one responded.

"…Ah, I see."

They were probably wary of the enemy's second attack and running around frantically, hoping to repel it.

"Ur… gh!"

Paie put as much strength as she could into her entire body. There had to be a crack or a hole somewhere that she could use to get outside. With a ripping noise, her clothes rubbed against the bricks, tearing in various places. Once she got out, she'd probably draw looks from everyone and get embarrassed, but her life was paramount.

"Just a bit mo… yes!"

She got out! Then she looked around.

"N-No way!"

All she saw was the destroyed wreckage of buildings, the ruins of what once used to be a military base. Nothing else moved aside from her.

"How did… How did this…"

The superpower Papaldia Empire's strongest fortification, with its dominant ground army, its proud land dragons with their unparalleled offensive power, its magic cannon squad capable of suppressing entire countries, its wyvern overlords that ruled the skies… it was all gone, vanished without a trace.

She didn't know what could possibly have done this such a sturdy, reinforced base. Magical technician Paie could only stand there, shocked silent, as she took in the horrifying scene. Suddenly, the door into the base burst open. "Freeze! No body move! Hands in the air!" Paie quickly raised her hands, forgetting the code of honor the Papaldians have used. "This is Fenrir 5-2, we have a survivor over." The man pointed his staff at her.

"Don't try anything and we don't hurt you, got that? On your knees, hands where I can see them!" The woman quickly got down as the man soon tied her up. "Alright, good. Is anyone else alive?"

"N-No..." Paie feared for her life, she was probably going to be raped as that was what all Papaldians did to their prisoners. "Please..."

"...Nothing, help me get her out of here!" The man yelled as his comrade soon came before hauling her away. "You're going to be alright, ma'am, you're going to be alright." Is this...Is this how they are? Are they...

**BOOM!**

An explosion captured the whole building off guard. "Damn! A dumb bomb!"

"Lucky that we're already out of there..." A bomb was there the whole time? Somehow Paie thinks this was all cliché bullshit in some fictional story, like some used the excuse of bombs being there with fire that causes it to explode or something. "Check for injuries." The two men quickly got her down before checking her for injuries.

"Why...?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you...saving me?"

"...Cause probably that's what heroes do right now." Paie can only blush at the response. "Alright, nothing too serious, but for safe measures...apply some alcohol."

"Don't worry, only would sting a bit." The woman cringed as her wound was given some anti-bacterial alcohol. "Alright...cover the wounds up." The medic quickly wrapped her wound around with a cloth. "Alright, that should be good for now. Get her to the wagen." A wagon? They were going to use a wagon?

As soon as she and the two men got into a nearby pathway, she could see a vehicle...out of steel without any horses, the roof was made of steel with a small cannon compared to the Magic Cannon Papaldia had... Was this the car that Mu was informed to have? "Alright, get her in."

That was when the sound of cavalry hooves began to come into earshot. "Ah damn! Start the engine!" The car came to life as the medic quickly drove backwards, a cavalry platoon was already on their back. "Ah scheiße! Man the gun would ya!?" The other soldier quickly stood up to the opening the car had before manning the massive cannon-like weapon.

The sound of what was seemingly paper being torn came to life, the weapon quickly minced the cavalry into minced meat, she could see her country's cavalry turned into nothing, but blood and gore. Bodies racked up, the shred of paper soon halved the body of her people, intestines spilled out, the head of the horses split apart of their neck, it was a massacre made by two people. She felt like she could throw up. "Come on! Turn already!"

The car quickly twirled as the view of the horses quickly was switched with the other side of the road in such a rapid manner. The man quickly pulled a stick in the middle of the two seats and stepped on something, the car jumped.

**VROOM!**

The car quickly moved faster than before it was moving in reverse, the soldier continued his rampage as the woman was about to look back when-

"Don't. Don't make it hard on yourself." The Driver spoke to her with a bit of a sore look. "Focus on front, I doubt you can take in much violence." Paie wanted to protest, but they died before they could exit her mouth, she was never made to be in the frontlines, not here, not ever. Her specialization in magic can never be atoned by her weak physical body, thus she became a backline magical operator.

"Ah shit! Reloading-Oh fuck! Mages!"

"What!?" The Driver yelled before looking to a mirror on the side of the car to find some mages chanting some spells.

"Ah fuck!" The soldier quickly took his staff and fired at the soldiers. "Come at it, bastards!"

"Base, this is Fenrir 5-1, come in!"

_"This is Japanese Sergeant Arano, how copy-"_

"Ah fuck! I can't speak Japanese!"

"Japa-what!?"

"...The anime language or something!"

"Ah scheiße!" The other spoke up.

_"This is German Master Sergeant Ingvield, how copy?"_

"This is Fenrir 5-1! We're being chased by cavalries! We got a prisoner in our hands!"

_"Good work, I'll call in some Kobra to help you out, over."_

"Roger! Over and out! Hold on!" The car quickly turned gears as the soldier on the cannon soon ran out of juice.

"Fuck! I'm out!" The car chase soon ended after a few minutes when a chopping sound came above. "Oh yes! Kobras!" Paie can only look at the man in confusion, did he mean the rare snakes that were often cooked as delicacies?

**BRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!**

She jolted when the sound of more paper tearing came to life, moving slowly, she could see a pair of flying...dragons? They had eyes and a mouth, so they must be dragons...right? Either way, they continued to spray fire and lay waste to the cavalries before they soon were finally killed. Every one of them.

This was what the Empire was up against.

No wonder they were going to lose...every hope of the Empire to come back shattered as the three soon came to a base of sorts.

"Welcome back, gentlemen, a fine successful mission?" She would soon write a book out of this, how she turned out in the Papaldian Army and such before coming to this point and at the future, marry a German. That German was the one who continued to speak about humane ways, medical duties and being a simple medic in the field without a gun and apparently an expert driver.

* * *

**During the German Air Raid**

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, Remille's mansion**

Remille was lying on her back on the bed in her room, her comforter wrapped over her body. She was remembering what happened earlier.

She had woken up from a horrible dream. That had put her in a bad mood, so, to change things up, she had gone out onto the balcony. The sky was a clear blue, the morning breeze felt a bit chilly against her skin, and little birds were warbling. She took a deep breath… it felt extraordinarily good. When she looked to the south, she saw the Imperial Capital Defense Army's wyvern overlords flying in formation, monitoring the skies over the capital. They looked so powerful, so proud, that she couldn't help thinking _how fitting of the Papaldia Empire's, a superpower's, main forces_.

"Maybe I was overthinking things…"

Perhaps she allowed herself to be swayed by the words of Mu's ambassador. There were no shortcomings with regards to the wyvern overlord's aerial combat capabilities; they could even defend against Mu's latest weapons. No matter who their enemies were, even if they came from another world, the empire wouldn't be destroyed so easily.

Those were Remille's thoughts as she gazed at those majestic wyvern overlords.

"Hm?"

All of a sudden, the dragon knight formation broke up, each one speeding up and spreading out in a different direction.

"Are they doing some kind of training exercise?"

The dispersed dragons were suddenly engulfed in smoke. After a slight lag came the loud screeches.

"Ahhh!"

Letting out a rather feminine scream, Remille leaned forward, her eyes glued to the sky. She couldn't tear herself away from the sight of the shredded dragon knight order, pieces falling to the ground like rain.

"Is it Germany?! Is Germany attacking?!"

Sweat poured out of every pore in her body. Then she realized.

_(It can't be! Am I… quivering? Me?!)_

Her hands, clutching the balcony's banister, were shaking; she looked down and her legs were clearly trembling as well. Then, arrow-shaped somethings flew by at tremendous speed. She had never seen anything move so fast in her life, and the baseless confidence she had built up earlier, the thought that "Our dragon knight order couldn't possibly lose," was smashed into pieces.

Shortly afterwards, the sound from the shockwaves reached her, as well as the sight of aircrafts of sorts heading for the military base.

"No, that's the Imperial Capital Defense Army's base!"

After the sound of the enormous explosions passed, the ground base's highest level alarm began to sound. Remille realized that the imperial capital had just been attacked and intended to make her way to the 1st foreign affairs department, but her legs were shaking so much that she couldn't even move.

_HYUUUuuu…_

Right then, a piercing noise came from the sky, and Germany's aircraft disappeared into the clouds with a thunderclap. It seemed that more aircraft had joined the offensive.

There were more explosions, then smoke started to surge up from the military base. Another large explosion. There would probably be many casualties. Then…

_RRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

There was a very low humming noise, and more aircraft with enormous wings appeared… there must have been more than fifty of them, descending on the capital. The aircraft earlier were much smaller, but the bombs they dropped were already this destructive.

"Gh! What am I supposed to do!"

Each large aircraft dropped a preposterous number of bombs… It was literally a shower of bombs.

_HYUUUuuuHYUUUuuu…_

The sound of Germany's bombs dropping out of the sky drummed up fear, then the military base erupted in intense flames. They had probably taken incredible damage. Remille sank down and hugged her knees. She couldn't stop shaking.

She was in a position of responsibility; she had to get to the 1st foreign affairs department as soon as possible. But the Axis army had just dealt out an act of crushing violence on the empire, and, in truth, she herself had caused it.

_(Germany… Germany is furious, they must be looking for me…)_

The more that thought revolved in her head, the more stricken with fear she became, and the less she could move. The city was filled with unsettling clamor, and she could hear angry cries from people all over. Remille somehow crawled back to her room and dragged herself into her bed.

"Mistress Remille! Mistress Remille!"

Someone banged on the door calling for her, knocking her out of her reverie.

"Mistress Remille!"

There's no way she could allow the family maid to see her like this.

"I'm coming!"

Remille steeled herself mentally and stood up. Still shaking profusely, she came to stand in front of the door.

"What is it!" she asked through the door.

"An urgent request has come for you to contact the first foreign affairs department."

"I understand. I will head out as soon as I've changed!"

She had absolutely no idea what they could do next. Her mind was completely occupied with fear of Germany.

* * *

A morning emergency meeting… all of the country's top management officials were present, and this meeting would determine the will of the empire as a whole. The main topic of the meeting was what to do about the Axis.

The people participating included:

Emperor Ludius Remille, a member of the imperial family Supreme Commander Arde 1st Foreign Affairs Department Head Elto 2nd Foreign Affairs Department Head Rius 3rd Foreign Affairs Department Head Kyeos Governing Board Director Baars Financial Department Head Mooly Aides for each department were also present

Before the meeting began, a document containing all information discovered about the Axis until now was distributed. All of the officials scanned the material, which had been put together by the 3rd foreign affairs department. The information, arranged in chronological order, is summarized below:

\- Central Calendar year 1639, January, the Principality of Qua Toine in Rodenius established contact with Argentina.

\- At that time, no other country who received their diplomats acknowledged the existence of a country called "Argentina."

\- After establishing contact, the Alliance of Axis made a purchase request to the Principality of Qua Toine for a large amount food.

\- Same year, April, the largest military force in Rodenius at that time, the Kingdom of Rowlia, invaded the Principality of Qua Toine, igniting a war between the two countries.

\- Germany and Argentina joined the war as an ally of Qua Toine.

\- In the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius, the Rowlian navy lost 5,500 ships and suffered catastrophic damage to their wyvern fleet.

\- In a battle west of the captured town of Gim in Qua Toine, Rowlia's vast ground forces were completely annihilated by an Offensive made by German and Argentine Forces.

\- An Air Raid was conducted in the Capital of Jin-Hark, after the Raid, Rowlia declared their capitulation.

Next was when the Empire struck Altarus and tried to invade Fenn.

\- The Empire sent the Imperial Oversight Army's Eastern fleet to punish the Kingdom of Fenn, but its wyvern lords were shot down and ships-of-the-line rebuffed.

\- This was the empire's first clash with Argentina.

\- After bringing down the Kingdom of Altarus, the imperial army set its sights on the Kingdom of Fenn.

\- The Imperial Army failed in defeating a German-Japanese Joint Fleet and were subsequently annihilated if sources are correct.

\- The Empire captured 200 Qua-Toinan citizens in Altarus and committed a slaughter against them.

\- Enraged by this action, the entire Axis military attacked the Altarus Imperial Army and slaughtered every single soldiers in the kingdom. Altarus regained their independence and joins the Alliance of Axis.

\- These losses were equal to a third of the empire's naval forces.

\- The Emperor announced that the empire would commit to exterminating the Axis Nations and all of its citizens; in response, Axis claimed the right of self-defense.

\- This was the official start of the war between the Papaldia Empire and the Alliance of Axis.

\- Germany also sent numerous aircraft to attack the Imperial Capital Defense military base north of Esthirant, destroying it and all their defenses.

\- At the same time, Germany's Air Force effectively annihilated the imperial navy and destroyed the navy headquarters building as well as the other buildings built at the port in the midst of the attack of the Imperial Capital Defense military base.

\- The Alliance of Axis claims that its entire alliance was transferred from another version of this world, or perhaps from another planet. They do indeed have military achievements that are unthinkable for a country outside of the civilized areas. Rather than the empire never knowing about a country like this in all of its storied history, it is more believable for the Axis to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Every person finished reading the document. Their faces all shared a similar gloomy look.

"First, I will summarize the military's current status."

Supreme Commander Arde stood up to speak.

"Our main naval forces have been completely decimated, no ships are afloat as of this moment, any docks building warships have been destroyed by bombs as well..."

Sweat trickled down Arde's forehead. Now, the Papaldians always had a mighty navy despite having few, but now with none, they were very prone to invasions from sea, not to mention that their foreign-territory navy had also been sunk by the Alliance.

"I'll move on to our ground forces. One of the imperial military's large bases has been destroyed, the Imperial Capital Defense base. They attacked us from the sky with explosive projectiles on a scale so large that we would never have imagined was possible had it not actually occurred. In the event that future bases are constructed, we have learned to consider the downsides of concentrating too many assets in one location, but it seems unlikely that this lesson will bear any fruit before the next battle.

"Because the capital's defenses have been weakened to such an extent, we will be withdrawing our troops from all territories and reassigning them to the capital's defense. The capital is of the utmost importance, so I have already issued an emergency withdrawal order using my authority as Supreme Commander. However, be aware that even with these troops, it is impossible to replenish the Imperial Capital Defense force to the level it was at prior to the attack."

"Now, just… hold on a moment, Sir Arde!" Director Baars interjected. "Withdrawing our troops from all territories?! If you do that, won't they rebel?! Can't you just call back the troops stationed on the other two large continents?"

"I cannot do that. Those bases are important strategic locations as well. A ground army's greatest strength comes from locational advantage; if we were to recall the troops from those larger bases, we may keep a better grip on our vassal states, but our global military presence would decrease far too much. Don't the governing boards exist to prevent revolts in the first place? Well, even if one or two the vassal states gnash their teeth at us, it's not like they have any connections to one another, so I don't think there's much cause for concern. In the extreme unlikelihood that there is a rebellion and we lose a territory, considering that we still reinforced the capital's defenses, I would assert that the scales simply balanced out, don't you agree?"

"Well… that's…"

"Plus, as I explained, the order was already issued. All troops working for the governing boards are preparing to return to the capital."

Baars had nothing more to say. Arde continued on.

"His Grace and Mooly were already informed of this and have already given their approval, but the weapons factories in Duro have been ordered to begin mass production of supplies. There will be no gaps in our supply line."

After Arde finished speaking, 3rd Department Head Kyeos raised his hand to speak.

"Judging by the current state of our military, The Axis truly is a force to be reckoned with and must be regarded with proper caution, as I believe everyone here now recognizes. That's where the problem lies…" Kyeos took a deep breath. "The only way this war will end is with our defeat."

"!"

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Kyeos knew that they all felt it to be true, but no one could muster the courage to voice it aloud in front of the emperor.

"Supreme Commander Arde, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"If our remaining forces were to land in any of the Axis' nation, is it possible to fulfill His Grace's command to eradicate the people there before any military can come?"

"In order to execute His Grace's will, we shall push our bodies and spirits to their limits."

"I did not ask that question to hear about your idealism. I want to hear whether or not, with the current strength of our armies, it is possible."

"…With our current war capacity, it is impossible. In order to comply with that order, we would need to recruit more soldiers and build more ships. We need more time."

"The Axis will not give us that time. I would like to move on to the First Foreign Affairs Department, who opened hostilities with the Axis, and Department Head Elto."

"…What do you want?!"

"How do you intend to resolve this war?"

Elto's forehead was drenched in sweat, and his eyes were unfocused. His eyes flicked over to Emperor Ludius's face.

"We have already publicly declared that we will exterminate the Axis; if we were to change our intentions, that would compromise our standing among other countries and our vassal states. If we consider our national interests, we have no choice but to continue pursuing that goal."

"Elto, do you believe that goal is achievable?"

"According to Supreme Commander Arde, it's possible, given enough time. I don't have the knowledge or expertise to comment on military or strategy matters."

"All right then, let me ask you as the department head of the First Foreign Affairs Department: what does the Axis want from us?"

"What the Axis wants… From that incident in the Kingdom of Altarus, where we killed Qua-Toinan citizens, they want a formal apology, reparations, and to be given custody of all personnel involved or anyone who can provide information about the incident. In addition, an apology towards Altarus as well as reparations and compensated goods. That was their request."

Remille's face paled.

"Well then, Mistress Remille, what are your thoughts regarding the Axis' demands?"

It was silent for a time.

"I… I…"

"Enough!"

Remille's stuttering was drowned out by an angry voice. For an instant, everyone wondered who shouted before realizing and closing their mouths. Emperor Ludius turned to face 3rd Department Head Kyeos.

"Kyeos, what is your point?! You wish for the Papaldia Empire, a world superpower, to hand over its leader, our self, as well as Remille here, to the Axis, and subject ourselves to the most humiliating, complete defeat imaginable?!"

"N… No, I could not bear to even imagine such a nightmare. I just, in thinking of our people, wanted to confirm what the Axis wanted, clarify what countermeasures our forces could enact, and put everything on the table without deception, explore every possibility in search of a solution."

Kyeos chose his response carefully, painfully aware that even a single misspoken word could result in the heads of his entire family flying.

"The Axis is powerful. I truly feel that our demise is at hand. If things continue in the same manner, it is possible for the empire to be defeated, and I cannot help harboring anxiety."

"Hmm… indeed, the Axis is mighty. Our navy is decimated, and one of our largest bases has been leveled. However, our other two large-scale bases are still standing firm, and the city of Duro still supports us. We shall not run out of weapons. Furthermore, those barbarians will not be able to invade us further without infrastructure."

"May I ask for the reasoning behind that?"

"To move an army on a continent under control of a superpower with intimate knowledge of the landscape, they would need to invest massive amounts of resources. However, while the Axis' navy may be plentiful, their ground army is light. Our land is vast; no matter the quality of their soldiers, they will be unable to supply them in their endeavors."

Everyone nodded in agreement. No one would dare refute the emperor's words. Unfortunately, while Kyeos's concerns about the collapse of the empire were not assuaged, expressing those worries would be met with a departure of his head from his neck, so he swallowed his words. They weren't light...their armies weren't light, they just never thought that they would need to use heavy ground armies...

The meeting discussing countermeasures against the Axis continued on.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Kooze territory**

In order to resist the tyrannical governing board established by the Papaldia Empire, Haki was gathering allies who wished for independence. There were so many people who were antagonistic to the governing board that Haki himself could scarcely believe that he had formed a group of over 2,500 cooperators.

The name of his rebel organization was "The Kooze Kingdom Reconstruction Army."

Their actual military strength was closer to around 1,500 people, but that was still a very large number. The organization started with a few dozen members who created a network of connections; although all 2,500 of them had never met as a single group, their lack of large-scale activities hid their presence from the public, which miraculously kept them out of the governing board's sights.

That morning, Haki was eating breakfast when someone knocked on the door to his house. When he opened the door, he was met with the sight of a man gasping, out of breath.

_(What's going on?)_

Haki invited the man inside. Haki was the leader of the Reconstruction Army, and this winded person standing before him, Ikya, was his so-called right-hand man.

"What's wrong? For you to be here so early in the morning… did something happen?"

Ikya finally caught his breath. "The governing board army, two days ago they started preparing to withdraw! As of this morning, almost every soldier in the governing board army has left Kooze!"

"Are you certain? If our existence was leaked, couldn't this be fake information to lure us out?"

"No, what I'm about to tell you is something the soldiers themselves had been discussing, so chances are it's accurate."

"What were they talking about?"

"Apparently, the Papaldia Empire's Imperial Capital Defense base was destroyed. They're pulling out in order to fill that hole in their defenses."

"That's… impossible! Is this true? Were they fighting the Axis?"

"Yes, they were. The Axis had a ton of giant aircraft that they used to invade and attack the empire, I heard. That's how the base got destroyed… also, there's one other thing I heard."

"?"

"The Axis aircrafts went up against Papaldia's main navy, the empire lost all of their fleets, and, beyond that, their southern port in Esthirant was blown to bits. What's even crazier is that the German-Japanese Fleet only had twenty ships and they didn't even need to do anything, other than provide support fire."

Haki was speechless… This war report was too far removed from his war sensibilities and he had trouble processing it mentally.

"Ah… no, wait, hold on, so why hasn't this been reported on the news yet? It's weird that none of the other civilized areas heard about this."

"Maybe it's because what happened was so crazy and unbelievable. If it's all true, then Germany and Japan are already at superpower-level, or maybe even above that. If they put together a half-assed report, they could lose trust if anything turned out to be wrong. And neither Germany, Japan nor Papaldia has released an official report. Maybe the other countries are just lacking information."

After being defeated by the Papaldia Empire, the Kooze Kingdom was put under the management of that damnable governing board, the ones who renamed their country "the Kooze territory" and called its citizens "Kooze refuse." They wanted to take their country back, but a superpower's army was too strong. Even if they had their military from when Kooze was at its most prosperous, they would be easily beaten to a pulp by the empire's governing board army. It went without saying that a rebellion with no equipment whatsoever would be pulverized without being able to lift a finger.

There was an overwhelming… no, worse, a hopeless gap between a superpower's army and the Reconstruction Army. But… now that the Axis had made an appearance, things were changing. They saved Altarus, who had become one of the empire's territories, and showed that the superpowers were not invincible. Germany and Japan also inflicted quite a lot of damage on the empire. Enough damage that they had to recall the armed forces keeping watch on their territories… Haki felt his heart igniting in excitement.

"Ikya!" Haki yelled in a loud voice.

"W… What is it?"

"The time has come!"

"Huh?!"

"It's time for the Kooze Kingdom Reconstruction Army's first battle! We'll all move at once at three o'clock today! We'll march to the governing board's office and destroy it, taking back our country!"

"Are you insane? The only gear we have is swords and shields. If the governing board army were to return, we'll be wiped out!"

"The governing board army won't come back. They can't leave the capital undefended. If we swarm the governing board office with fifteen hundred people, we'll bring it down in a flash… Kooze is our country!"

Haki was determined to start the rebellion. His head was filled only with defeating the empire; he didn't think about what would happen afterwards. The ghost of vengeance continued to burn fiercely in his heart.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Kooze territory**

"Haki understands nothing!"

Ikya was incredibly upset at Haki's impulsive, simplistic decision to begin a revolution. This wasn't a game, it was a war where people bet their lives. Many of those people had families, and they needed to be convinced that there was good reason to risk everything. Even if they could set up a temporary government after the revolution, as long as the empire was not defeated, it was just a matter of time before they came back into power and trampled over Kooze once again. Before Ikya mobilized the rebels via magic communication, he decided to first see whether he could convince one of the organizations at a certain place of this plan. A door opened, and he entered the building.

"…meaning, at three o'clock this afternoon, the Kooze Kingdom Reconstruction Army will rise up all at once to take back the country. To ensure enough time is given to prepare, I will be sending an encrypted message via magic comms at noon."

"Let's say we have a good chance of winning, have you considered what needs to happen after that? If the imperial army were to return, you'd be crushed like ants."

The person from the organization pointed out the same worries that Ikya had; he knew it, it was too early to rebel.

…Silence.

_DRRRNG, DRRRNG… DRRRNG, DRRRNG…_

A worn-out image receiver that had been installed in the house began to ring. Ikya and his conversation partner both turned to look at the First Civilization device.

_"…We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Miss Lumiess, the former-princess and now-queen of the Kingdom of Altarus, has an important message to give to the world."_

A moment later, Lumiess stepped up onto a platform.

_"People of the world, good morning to you."_

Lumiess slowly bent at the waist, lowering her head. The sight of her bowing was beautiful and reflected well on her character.

_"What I am about to announce has been approved by a participant country, Germany. The other day, north of the Kingdom of Altarus, in the waters south of Esthirant of the Papaldia Empire, there was an air raid that was done by Germany against the Empire."_

This was the first use of a broadcast to give an official, important announcement, so the reporters all leaned forward, their ears primed not to miss a single word. In front of the image screen, Ikya and the man also leaned forward, waiting to hear news related to their current situation.

_"In this Air Raid, the Deutsch Luftwaffe(German Air Force) sent a fleet of a hundred Heavy Bombers and forty multirole fighters, while the Papaldia Empire sent every wyvern they can to the air. The German Air Force destroyed and decimated their runway before the bombers destroyed every military installation deemed dangerous to be left usable."_

The information that had been floating around as rumors was now being confirmed via this official government announcement. Everyone in the mass media were frantically writing everything down.

_"In the aftermath of this battle, Germany suffered zero losses. Not a single aircraft nor a single German life was lost. On the other hand, about six hundred and fifty ships were sunk on the Papaldia Empire's side without leaving port. In other words, the Papaldia Empire's main naval force was all but annihilated."_

The venue began to get noisy.

_"In addition, Germany also executed a...paradrop or otherwise known as landing from the air, I can understand that this is hard to believe, but we do have recording of said event." _The recording played along as twenty massive aircrafts escorted by eight twin-propeller aircrafts began to fly over Papaldia before men began to jump off the aircrafts, the men who jumped soon opened a half-dome that slowed their fall, as they landed, more than a thousand men began to secure the beach head. _"Germany has landed their troops and are awaiting further orders, they are now currently on Papaldia's doorstep."_

_"People who have suffered under the unjust rule of Papaldia's governing boards! Now is the time to act! If you rise up now, the empire will not have the power to stop you! Now is the time to gather your strength and take back your countries, take back peace, happiness, and, above all else, the pride you have in your home!_

_"You can see from the results of this Raid, more clearly than you can see fire burning through wood, that Germany and the Axis are stronger than the Papaldia Empire! The empire declared war on the Axis! But they will never **defeat** the Axis!_

_"We also fight along with them! And we will not fall to the land of demons, to Papaldia! If those of you out there can take back your own countries, this will have a large impact on the war. Fight! If you fight… If you fight now, you can win! If it's now, you **will** win. And the empire will fall from their seat as a superpower. The time to act is now!"_

The reporters began to ask questions. The emergency broadcast ended.

It was all true… the empire had taken a huge beating. The country of Germany, Japan and the Axis as a whole were outrageously powerful.

"…All right, then. Let's do it."

The organization member had heard the same broadcast and knew of Haki's and Ikya's objectives. On this day, the Kooze territory revolted against the empire and retook control of its own country.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, Imperial Palace**

The emergency morning meeting was put on hold for a time then resumed, going all the way into the evening. The biggest development was that the topic began to move in the direction of how to defy the Axis to the bitter end.

3rd Foreign Affairs Department Head Kyeos was growing impatient… If things continued in this direction, the empire was simply going to perish. With all their national power they had built up and were so proud of, with the fact that innumerable countries across the world pointed to them as one of the five superpowers, the Papaldia Empire would just fall to ruin and crumble to dust.

Kyeos was resolved to wager his life and accomplish something at this meeting.

"…being the case, considering our country's crisis, as the head of finances, you need to manage the expenses necessary for Duro to mass-produce our weaponry. Furthermore, we need to conscript soldiers from our territories to replenish our military; our aim is triple the size of our current main force. With enough numbers, we can send a large fleet of ships from our territories to Altarus' Capital and turn it into a sea of flames by night. This is the approach I believe we should take; Your Grace, does this sound amenable?"

This was the plan that Supreme Commander Arde proposed. His strategy completely depended on a fantasy, that Germany would just sit idly by while it happened; Kyeos felt himself developing a headache. While the other people in the meeting looked like they were regaining their confidence after hearing this plan, Kyeos could only see them as averting their eyes from reality and washing their necks to be executed like fools.

Suddenly, one of the military aides entered and whispered something into Arde's ear. The aide looked nauseous, his face blue as sweat trickled down his forehead.

?

The emperor was also watching with curiosity. "What is it, Arde? Did something happen?"

Sweat began to build up on Arde's face as well, and his hand trembled. It looked like he had trouble responding.

"What is wrong? Out with it."

"It's… Duro, our industrial center, was attacked by Germany and completely demolished. The residential areas were largely untouched, but the factories… all of them have been destroyed."

"Wh… What?!"

"That… can't be!"

"Furthermore, the military base in Duro was also attacked and wiped out by Germany."

"How…"

The meeting room turned dead silent from shock. Breaking that silence was another military aide bursting into the room, his face also an unnatural color.

"Now what is it?! You need not whisper it to Arde, just say it aloud to everyone!" the emperor yelled at the aide.

"Ye… Yes, Your Grace!" The aide knelt before the emperor, then gave his report. "The Kooze, Marta, and Arukh territories have revolted. All three governing board offices have already fallen into the rebel armies' hands."

This stunned everyone… but the aide wasn't finished with the report.

"Those are only the territories that have fallen… currently, fifteen other territories have rebelled and their governing board offices are all under assault. Apparently, Queen Lumiess of the Kingdom of Altarus incited rebellion over a magical broadcast! We believe that these revolts were in response to that broadcast. If this is true, then we have predicted that the number of rebellions will multiply if there's another broadcast like this later!"

The officials were all speechless…

The Papaldia Empire used "fear" to turn countries into their territories, control them, and absorb their wealth. However, the "power" required to enact that fear had been shattered, broken into pieces by the Axis, but mainly Germany. The innate fragility of ruling by fear was demonstrated in the worst possible way, and their philosophy was turned on its head and pointed right back at the empire. They had loosened the reins in order to protect the imperial capital. The governing board armies could turn around to reclaim the territories, but then that would leave the capital defenseless. There was nothing they could do.

"THOSE… THOSE REPROBATES!"

The emperor could do nothing but curse with rage as the meeting extended late into the night.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, Kyeos's mansion**

In the end, nothing came from the meeting and they just continued throwing around empty ideas. Wanting to avoid the worst future for the empire, 3rd Foreign Affairs Department Head Kyeos made his decision. At this rate, the empire would be completely eradicated. If his gamble failed, not only Kyeos himself, but his entire family would probably be executed. However, if he succeeded, at least the country would survive.

In one corner of his mansion, he stretched his hand towards the communication device installed by Argentina.

"…I just need to do it."

Kyeos pushed down hard on the button to activate it.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas, a certain bar**

The drunks were once again chatting, as usual.

"Hey, hey, did you hear?! Papaldia, in the Third Civilization, their main navy got wrecked by Germany and Japan!" a drunk yelled loudly with astonishment.

"Ahh, I did. Man, I couldn't believe it when I first heard. Two countries outside the civilized areas has never beaten a superpower before, let alone completely crushing one of their strongest forces. And talking about the empire's navy, they were the most powerful fleet in the Third Civilization."

"But hey, I hear Germany and Japan were making aircraft too. You think Mu is pulling their strings or something?"

"Nah, I think the aircraft Japan had were way more effective than Mu's. Papaldia was also investing in some method to improve their wyvern lords, but even they couldn't scratch these flying machines, I hear."

The bar began to get noisy.

"So what the hell is with this Alliance anyway? They keep doing all these impossible things one after another… For that matter, I wonder what's gonna happen to the empire."

"The empire's the one who called for genocide, but now they're the ones who are gonna be wiped out. I bet most of their people are gonna get enslaved… something like that."

"But now, the Axis is definitely going to become another Civilization, and whatever they do is gonna change the world. I gotta figure out how to cash in on that."

The drunks kept on chatting.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Imperial Capital Runepolis**

Information Director Arneus fell deep into thought after receiving a report from one of his subordinates. Even though the star of the Third Civilization, the Papaldia Empire, sent out the entirety of its main navy, a small piece of Japan and Germany's naval power completely crushed them and didn't even get a bloody nose. It was undeniable that Japan and Germany had at least enough national power to be counted as a superpower. The fact that superpower countries suddenly came out of nowhere, not only from the west but also from the east, made his head throb in pain.

"Rydorka, what is your assessment of the Axis?" Arneus asked the information officer who had observed the battle in the Topa Kingdom between the remnants of the ancient sorcerous empire and the Axis.

"The one thing I can say for sure is that their member's military technology is unparalleled, comparable to each other. As the report released the other day said, their firepower is undoubtedly high, they also have practical man-portable light magic homing missiles. In addition, their magic tanks, the weapon they used to defeat the demon lord, are a worrisome threat.

"When the Papaldian Fleet fought with Argentina's in the Kingdom of Fenn, the empire's cannons were outstripped by the cannons of the Argentine fleet, not to mention that they were also called 'Old-but-Effective' meaning that these must be older equipment.

"There are still far too many unknowns concerning this Alliance; in order to avoid being caught unawares like in the two losses the Papaldia Empire took, I believe we must be careful and meticulous in our foreign relations."

"…You're right, of course. The scale of the Alliance as a whole is still unknown, but, if we only consider their extreme level of technology, then, even more than the Gra Valkas Empire, we do not want to antagonize them. With regards to the Third Civilization, in all likelihood, the Papaldia Empire will fall from being a superpower, and the Alliance will become the new stewards of the Third Civilization."

He sighed.

"What a headache. Trying to persuade those prideful diplomats and politicians is a discouraging thought, but we need to avoid provoking any members if there's no need to, so we need to report this information up. At the same time, we should suggest sending an exploratory delegation before beginning diplomatic talks. We'll have you join that delegation, Rydorka."

"Yes sir!"

The information office continued to analyze information about the Axis.

* * *

**Kingdom of Fenn, capital city Amanoki**

"In summary, the Papaldia Empire's main naval forces were destroyed by the Axis's escort fleet, and they also lost two-thirds of their war potential on the ground after Germany's assault," reported Swordmaster Motam to Sword King Shihan.

"In other words…"

"Yes, it is now impossible for the empire to try to invade our country again. We are now safe. The empire will be crippled once the rebel armies are through with them."

Sword King Shihan looked up at the sky. From the very beginning, when the empire demanded a gift of land, the Kingdom of Fenn had refused. It was seen as a courageous decision, but Fenn had historically always been an independent country. Even if they were to make an enemy of a superpower, they would never allow themselves to be beholden to a master.

The empire sent their oversight army, and Fenn's navy went to intercept them. They were massacred. The difference in scale between Papaldia and Fenn was too large, and the difference in military technology was hopeless; the gap between a superpower and a country outside the civilized areas was far wider than Sword King Shihan could ever imagine. By all rights, they should have been simply obliterated.

Then, the sun rose over their dark future.

The Alliance of the Rising Sun and the Holy Cross alongside the Blue Shield Bearing Eagle, drove off the Papaldia Empire's oversight fleet and wiped out the imperial army. Now, in their most recent battle, they routed the empire's main naval force.

"They've saved us again…"

Sword King Shihan felt relieved that the Kingdom of Fenn was now secure and decided to place more importance on their diplomatic relations with the Axis in the future.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

Supreme Commander Arde sat in his office, holding his head in his hands. He first heard about this emerging country Argentina after it was reported that they had defeated the Kingdom of Rowlia. Since they were outside the civilized areas, they were of no consequence. They would be crushed by even a weaker country in the civilized areas, let alone the strongest Third Civilization country, the superpower Papaldia Empire. If they ever fought Germany and Argentina, they should trample them with ease. There was no value in analyzing a fight between barbarians, so he quickly forgot about them.

The next time he heard the name "Argentina" was when the oversight army had been chased off by the allied forces of Argentina and the Kingdom of Fenn. Even though the oversight army only had outdated ships, there were many of them. Any deficiencies in performance could be covered with numbers, or so they had believed. Still, even if it was only temporary, they were able to force the empire back yet again, a surprising outcome.

After that, the imperial army was crushed, the navy was decimated, and two of their three largest military bases were destroyed, which was how things currently stood.

_(The oversight army is an embarrassment to the empire!)_

He remembered those haughty words he had fired at Kyeos. Drowning in hopelessness and disgrace, he slammed on his desk with force, the violent sound echoing in the office.

"I've horribly… misread the Axis!"

Never before in all of history has a country outside the civilized areas ever beaten a superpower. It should never have happened… But this was reality.

They did not hold back on their expenditures, installing the newest antimagic steel armor on their ships-of-the-line and the main navy's dragon carriers, and they had also begun investing in breeding wyvern overlords, which were comparable to Mu's latest aircraft, the _Marin_. This resulted in the strongest military force in the empire's history and one of the most powerful armies of war in the entire world.

However, they were unable to sink even a single one of the Axis' ships, or inflict a single casualty… there were _zero_. Furthermore, the German aircraft had easily broken through their patrol network of wyvern overlords in the skies over the capital and dropped an unimaginable number of bombs on them. That was how one of their largest bases was wiped off the face of the planet.

He was somehow able to project the appearance of composure in front of the emperor, but he had absolutely no idea how they could fight back. Arde was now at what he believed to be the nadir of despair.

_Knock knock_. Someone was at the door.

"Enter!"

One of his subordinates ran in, sweating.

_Aahh… What is it this time? What horrible news is there to throw in my face now?_

"Reporting! Fifteen of our territories have now fallen, and the fires of rebellion continue to spread!"

The messenger paused.

"The rest of our territories have all revolted. In other words, seventy-two territories are rebelling. Since none of the territories have any standing forces left, we believe it's only a matter of time until they are lost."

Arde was speechless…

"And, there's more."

"What more can there be?!" Arde yelled, burying his face in his hands once again.

"The rebel forces are all in contact with one another; along with Altarus as the seventy-third country, they have formed a coalition army, they call it, and have declared war on the empire. If we send back the troops that were originally in those territories, we can probably take care of them with only those existing forces, even if we leave ourselves open to invasion. Currently, aside from the revolts, there are no other major movements from enemy forces."

"This is absurd! It's an endless parade of bad tidings!"

Of the empire's three large bases, only one was still standing, and its assets couldn't be relocated since it was at an important location. Arde busied himself with the empire's defense.

* * *

**Imperial capital, Remille's mansion**

After receiving the report from her attendant, Remille spiraled down a pitfall of despair. Who was really to blame for this…? She had just acted normally, always thinking of the empire, fulfilling her responsibilities. Throughout its history, the empire had always ruled by fear. For opponents that might become hostile, the empire would "educate" them using their citizens; it was simply how things were done. In this case, limiting the education to around 200 deaths was extremely lenient.

They would leverage their overwhelming national power to force through their demands in diplomacy. It was the obvious thing to do in this world; there shouldn't have been any problem with it. However, at present, the imperial navy's capabilities were severely diminished, and they had lost a large portion of their elite ground army. On top of that, all of their territories had rebelled. 15 of them were already lost, and they had all banded together and declared war. This had escalated into a conflict to decide the very existence of the empire.

Worse yet, Germany was looking for _her_. They called her a criminal, and they had the gall to judge her. Her, Remille! A leader of a superpower, of the Papaldia Empire, and a member of the imperial family, at that.

She hated the Axis.  
She was terrified of the Axis!

She recalled Ambassador Leone's words from their meeting that day.

_"To us, you are the barbarians!"_

She had written it off as the cries of a loser, the drivel of the weak. But now, her concept of power had shifted… she realized… she made a mistake.

These thoughts continuously circled around in Remille's head.

* * *

**Imperial palace**

Having been driven this far into a corner by the Axis, Emperor Ludius was seeking input from Counselor Lupasa, an imperial politician who boasted enormous influence, outstanding diplomatic ability, and an uncanny ability to predict future outcomes.

"Interesting, so you do not believe Germany will use the attack from the sky that they used on our military base on the capital?"

"Yes, there are many important figures from various countries stationed in the capital, as well as their families. There are also no small number of merchants. Until now, Germany has only ever attacked military installations. Their demands to our country reflect this as well; they only wanted reparations and for the persons responsible for killing their citizens to be handed over."

"Indeed. Regarding that matter, are we, the emperor, in danger?"

"Your Grace was only informed of the killings after the fact, so there should be no problem whatsoever. However, Mistress Remille is another matter. She gave the execution order in front of the Argentine ambassador. Of course, this is purely a hypothetical worst-case scenario."

Emperor Ludius became pensive. "If that is what comes to pass, Remille will have to be discarded. Well then, how do you see the seventy-two rebelling territories? No, if Altarus is included, that makes seventy-three."

"These areas were originally suppressed by the military. Even if they've formed an alliance, they have neither powerful weaponry nor organizational leadership ability. The empire's cities will not fall."

"In other words, the rebellions are no threat."

"Correct. However, we currently do not have the power to reclaim those countries. Next year's revenue is going to be much, much lower."

"At any rate, if we do not expose ourselves, if we retreat and defend like a turtle, the empire will likely not fall. Ah, also, from now on, there is a need to make sure our military assets are not concentrated in single large bases."

Emperor and counselor continued their deliberations.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, territorial governing board forces, temporary base**

After the Imperial Capital Defense military base was destroyed by the Axis, a new base was established in the plains north of the capital. Calling it a "base" was giving it too much credit, though, since it just consisted of rows of tents. Now that the elite Imperial Capital Defense Army was gone, the ones to take up the role of defending the capital were the governing board forces recalled from the territories.

Inside a certain tent, soldiers were chatting with each other.

"Sir! Did you see the place where the Imperial Capital Defense base used to be?"

The lance corporal, stroking his long white beard with his left hand, looked up. "No… Why do you ask?"

"I saw it earlier. There are signs of tremendous explosions all over, that much I can tell. Sir! This war, all I can see is the empire blindly marching into ruin."

The lance corporal had an astonished expression on his face.

"You doubt the emperor's will?"

"No… That's not… All right, sir, let's talk real here. This war has right shaken up all of us regular soldiers, you know! They keep trying to force their own orders on us without actually analyzing the enemy's capabilities. That's why so many soldiers have died already! We're all ready to throw our lives away for the people of the empire, but we don't want to die for no reason! We all have families too. We haven't even killed a single one of them in this war, you know! Whatever the higher-ups are thinking, you can be sure that _every_ man here has some doubts."

The lance corporal's mouth curled up into a smirk.

"That sure was some real talk you gave out there. All right, my turn to give it out straight. Right now, I hear the emperor has gone a bit crazy. You know Kyeos, the Third Foreign Affairs Department head?"

"Just the name."

"Kyeos has opened an independent communications pipeline to Argentina that soon stretches to Germany, Japan and Italy, I heard that some other nations also have it, but that is not the point. If things keep going the way they've been going, our country's going to get destroyed. For the sake of our empire, he needs everyone's help. When the time comes, Kyeos and I would like you all to come under our wing."

Everyone was stunned silent.

"Are… Are you serious?"

"Ahh, you don't need to answer right now. However, think carefully about the offer."

As dissatisfaction continued to smolder in the army, the number of people aligning themselves with Kyeos grew.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, Supreme Commander Arde's office**

_Bam bam bam bam!_

Someone was banging on the door to the office.

"Ahh… not again. What could it be now…? Enter!"

He wondered how many times someone had beat on that door today. It was probably another urgent issue. Arde suppressed the feeling that a hole had opened up in his intestines and waited for the person to enter the room.

"I have a report! The northern city of Arunie was attacked by the seventy-three country coalition army and has surrendered!"

Arde felt a sharp pain assaulting his stomach.

"What?! That's impossible! The rebel army shouldn't have the war power to take Arunie! Wait! It can't be… Was it Germany or one of the Axis again?!"

"No, the enemy army employed new weapons that overwhelmed us at first. Twenty-one dragon knights were dispatched to provide assistance, and our forces regained superiority for a time, but dragon knights from the Kingdom of Rheem's regular army joined the battle; one hundred wyverns executed a surprise attack on our forces. Due to that, our forces were annihilated."

"The Kingdom of Rheem…? The civilized country that's northeast of the empire, that Rheem?" Arde asked, his face a blend of rage and shock.

"Yes sir! There is no mistake, the Kingdom of Rheem fought against us in the battle!"

"Fuck! Those fucking hyenas! That means the coalition army has access to weapons from the civilized areas!"

"Yes, that seems to be the case."

"Even civilized countries are fighting us…"

Arde's anguish did not abate.

* * *

**Imperial capital Esthirant, Kyeos's mansion**

3rd Foreign Affairs Department Head Kyeos made his decision and pushed down hard on the button to the communication device he received from Japan to activate it.

"A rebellion… The only way to save the empire is to be forever known as a traitor to the empire… How ironic."

Silence.

"Huh?"

The Argentine communication device didn't respond at all.

"N-No, don't tell me—!"

_Was it broken?!_

"You… You've gotta be shitting me! How could—! How could this end up being the reason the empire dies!"

The device did not respond.

"This can't be happening! The empire is going to be destroyed… because of this…?!"

Tears welled up in Kyeos's eyes. After some time, all the while hearing nothing from the communication device, Kyeos, mentally drained, finally let go of the 'Push to Talk' button.

_"This is the Argentine Ministry of Foreign Affairs, please respond, over!"_

"Wha—?!"

Suddenly, he recalled the explanation for how to use the device.

_"This is a two-way radio, hold down the 'Push to Talk' button to speak, then let go of it to listen."_

Kyeos, red-faced and teary-eyed, finally began talks with Argentina via radio.

* * *

**Argentina, Chile Protectorate, prisoner-of-war camp**

Special Class A Dragon Knight Reckmeyer of the Papaldia Empire's imperial oversight army learned to read German to a certain degree after spending so much time reading German written Argentine newspapers, apparently they were mostly German ethnic mixed with some other races.

The prisoner camp only got newspapers every once in a while; the one he was reading that day featured articles about the Axis and the Papaldia Empire, as well as the latest announcements from the governments of other countries. After the Naval Battle of Fenn, the number of prisoners jumped up to 1,000, including someone who was aboard the 120-gun ship-of-the-line _Super Fissennuss_, commanded from there, fought against Germany and Japan's warships, then was thrown out to sea when the _Super Fissennuss_ was blown up and sunk: the empire's General Cius, now having to be treated for third degree burns and had recovered rather quickly.

Reckmeyer was reading a newspaper, and General Cius was seated next to him.

It was a rather comical sight.

Reckmeyer just read silently. Depending on the severity of the news, his expression would become grim, his brow would scrunch up, sweat would trickle down his face, and his fingers would start to shake. This had happened only once before, but this time his face became pale.

"What is it? Reckmeyer, what's written there? Come on, tell me."

Having warred with Japan and Germany face to face and experienced with his body the might of the German and Japanese forces, General Cius had a bad premonition.

"Hooh… hooh… General Cius, stay calm and listen carefully."

"Yes, yes!"

"First, Germany attacked Altarus and wiped out all imperial forces stationed there. The Kingdom of Altarus was freed from the empire."

"I knew it… I expected that would happen."

"After reclaiming Altarus, they renovated Mu's base in Altarus and used it to launch an attack directly on the homeland."

"Goodness! Even the homeland? How did the empire respond? The homeland's defense is unparalleled."

"Right. The empire's main navy was obliterated due to many German bombers, and, landed a Division of Fallschirmjäger..."

"Fallschirm-what?"

"Fallschirmjäger...I think they are airborne troops."

"Like their planes?"

"More like Airborne Infantry who are dropped from aircraft if the explanation in the internet is right..."

"Goodness, they have men that are brave enough to fall to their possible death?"

"They did say that the Fallschirmjäger are really suicidal in some terms."

"Hmm, brave men indeed."

"Anyways, they completed those wyvern overlords that were still being tested before, got them battle ready, and deployed them to fight in the air."

"So, what was the result?"

"…The overlords were annihilated, and the Esthirant base was destroyed by an attack from the air."

Cius was speechless; the damage far surpassed his predictions.

"…Even worse, they attacked the base and factories in Duro and wiped them out, too."

"Wha…"

Sweat began to bead on Cius's forehead.

"Since the capital's defenses had been weakened, the empire recalled the governing board armies in all the territories. At the same time, Queen Lumiess of Altarus began instigating revolts. All the territories ended up revolting at the same time, and we lost control of them all."

"Preposterous! That's not something she could accomplish by herself, just because she's also from a country outside the civilized areas. The Axis… they're far too strong! How did she do it?!"

"Finally, all the territories formed an alliance, declared war on the empire, and captured Arunie."

"That's not possible! Something's wrong there. There's no way those territories could defeat the empire!"

Cius had leaned all the way forward, his face and loud voice both betraying his fear.

"Yes, it says here that in the battle, the Kingdom of Rheem also fought against the empire," Reckmeyer replied calmly.

"At this rate, we're… we're done!"

General Cius and dragon knight Reckmeyer could only feel despair.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, imperial council hall**

"What the hell is the military doing?! Not only did they allow all seventy-two territories to rebel, they even lost Arunie in the north!"

All the councilors had been gathered. These lawmakers, who were in charge of the practical measures necessary to administrate the country, were in disarray over this unprecedented crisis, the first of its kind since the founding of the empire. The majority of the empire's main navy was destroyed, and whatever remaining fleet could be cobbled together would be too feeble to oppose Japan. Two of their three largest military ground bases were also demolished.

Furthermore, due to the huge rebellion taking place in their territories, the empire had lost a lot of land, taking away their access to many farmlands. Without that food, the empire's food stores would plummet, and, in the worst case, there could possibly be a famine. All of these dire problems caused severe headaches.

Supreme Commander Arde, now constantly on the receiving end of blame and scorn, began reciting his update while his stomach started to ache.

"The army is currently being reorganized, as soon as that finishes—"

"When! When will you be finished?!" the Agriculture Department Head interrupted. "We need to take back the farmlands as soon as possible! At this rate… we only have six months! Six months before we run out of food! If we ration the distribution of food, we can squeeze out a bit more time, but at best that's still only about eight months! Can't we call for a temporary ceasefire with the Axis? Just long enough for us to put down the rebellions in our food-producing territories?"

Of course not. It would be suicide to inform the Axis of the problems their country was facing. There was no adversary so idiotic that they would stay their hand when their opponent showed a moment of weakness.

Arde responded calmly, despite his anger at the Agriculture Department Head's stupidity. "I will discuss it with the First Foreign Affairs Department Head, but I do not believe it is possible."

"Then take back our farmlands! They're just barbarians, they can't have much military strength! Why haven't you already done so?!" he raged.

"It would require exhausting everything we currently have to take back the farmlands. However… when Arunie fell, it wasn't just from the seventy-three country alliance, the Kingdom of Rheem's army was also mixed in with them. To fight another country in the civilized areas, even we require a certain amount of preparation to be successful."

"Indeed, the documents from your department did mention that. Rheem's involvement… those little traitors! They certainly wasted no time in double-crossing us!"

The venue erupted with heated, disordered shouting. Suddenly, the hall's doors burst open and seventy soldiers surged into the room. The soldiers all had muskets, ones that were standard-issue for Papaldia's infantry.

"What is this? What do you think you're doing?!" Arde yelled angrily.

"No one move! We have just now seized control of this location! If you choose not to cooperate, we will not guarantee your safety!" shouted the soldier who appeared to be the leader.

"During this country's greatest crisis, what do you think you're playing at, some kind of revolution?! Without a leader, our country can do nothing! Are you trying to destroy the Papaldia Empire?!" Arde exclaimed. The hall became quiet at his words.

"The ones who put us in this crisis were all of you, right here. We have come here to _save_ our beloved Papaldia Empire from collapse!"

"You imbeciles! Shutting down the government accomplishes nothing! Our enemies are already at our front door! If you have a concrete, alternative proposal, then let's hear it! If you have nothing, then you are truly the most irredeemable imbeciles!"

The soldier snorted and turned to look at Arde with a smirk. "We _do_ have a plan! Sir Kyeos has already made a deal with Japan. As long as we make some changes within the empire… specifically in the government, then the empire will be spared."

The hall exploded with shouting.

"What utter foolishness! Appeasing the Axis is the least of our worries! Unless we deal with the coalition army of seventy-three countries, our country has no future anyway! Even if what you say somehow works out, our country has already declared that it will eradicate Japan and every last one of its citizens. It's absolutely unthinkable for them to protect us!"

"It's clear that you all know even less about the Axis than I do. I hope you've realized that whatever information is communicated upwards, it gets simplified, and our superiors always twist it in the way most convenient for their own benefit. Well, whatever. Question time is now over. You'd better not move."

"…You will regret this."

The imperial council hall was suppressed by 3rd Foreign Affairs Department Head Kyeos's forces without any blood being shed.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, imperial palace**

"…Kyeos, what is the meaning of this?!"

Emperor Ludius glared at Kyeos while surrounded by five brawny soldiers.

"Your Grace… For the sake of the empire, I implore you, do not move," Kyeos stated, staring back into Ludius's eyes.

"Hm… a revolution. How impudent. Even if you do this, the people will not come. Soon, the army will be here to part your head from your neck," Ludius declared to Kyeos, intent on projecting his dignity to the bitter end.

"I… will end the war with the Axis. I will also save the empire from the rebel army. I can no longer rely on you to accomplish this."

"What do you plan to do with us?"

"Your Grace, you will no longer be allowed to participate in any government affairs. The imperial family and all the ceremony that surrounds it will be preserved, but they will never have any power over the government. Rather, they will be forbidden from holding any power."

"Hmph! The imperial family raised this country into a superpower! Without the imperial family, the Papaldia Empire cannot survive!"

"If things were left to you, the Axis, the coalition army, and the Kingdom of Rheem would, in the very near future, erase the empire from this world. If I take power, I will absolutely establish peace with the Axis and all the other countries, and the empire will live on, I promise you that. After the reconciliation, the imperial family's strong voice will still be required. Your Grace, at that time, I will give myself over to your judgment."

This explanation was met with silence.

"…What about Remille?"

"Mistress Remille caused the Qua-Toinan massacre, so… she will receive judgment from the Axis. She gave the order to execute those civilians right in front of the Argentine Ministry of Foreign Affairs officials. There is no way to save her. It would not be an exaggeration to say that peace with the Axis hinges entirely on handing Mistress Remille over to them."

"…Is that so…"

While Emperor Ludius and Kyeos were talking, armed soldiers ran into the room, all out of breath. As soon as they gathered themselves, they gave a salute to Kyeos.

"What is it?"

Sensing from the soldiers' panic that there was an unexpected problem, Kyeos quickly sought answers.

"We failed to… capture Mistress Remille! As soon as we arrived at her mansion, we found out that she had already fled!"

Kyeos turned pale, as if all the blood had drained out of his body.

"This—! This can't be! We need to find and capture her, now!"

Seeing peace with the Axis move out of reach right before his eyes, the gears in Kyeos's head churned furiously.

_(…This is really bad, the deal with Argentina… I need to report to them that all conditions have been met, then search for Remille while holding back the rebel army. Shit! That goddamn woman! Why does she keep giving me so much work!"_

"Hahaha… Kyeos, it is not good to assume that reality will always play out the way you want. I look forward to seeing how you make use of the empire."

On this day, Emperor Ludius lost the reins to the Papaldia Empire. Kyeos, telling the Axis that the revolution was proceeding smoothly, found himself now holding those reins. And it gets worse...

_Beepbeepbeeeeep_

Kyeos felt the two-way radio vibrating before he held it up, pressing the button, he uttered. "This is Kyeos, come in?"

_"Sir Kyeos, I'm sorry, but the Germans had moved the day one day forward, their soldiers are getting restless, please, do not have your aligned men in the streets! They are commencing their offensive of completely unrestricted warfare after civilians threw some Molotov cocktail at them!"_

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**(Insert: Sabaton - Panzer Battalion[Only SAM Sites are replaced by Runways, Minefields with Main steets])**

The Germans, Danish, Norwegians and Swedish began their movement as Panzers began their movement with APCs and IFVs following behind them. Papaldian citizens watched as beasts of steel began to move in rapid fashion and began to run for their lives. Soldiers who came about were quickly slaughtered by their Force. German Ju87T with their 5cm cannons began to destroy buildings as more fear was instilled to the Papaldians.

The Civilians had caused a ruckus and initiated an unjustified assault, if it was militia or soldiers, it'd be fine, but after citizens had done this, they can't ignore it anymore. They needed bloodshed and blood will be spilled.

Any Wyverns able to fly from the remaining usable runways were slaughtered by German Bf109TL and BV155 Air Superiority Fighters, German Forces began to come through. Land Dragons soon made their appearance with Magic Cannons that were clearly used in the old ages, the tanks continued their advance before tanking the shots and coming out unscathed, causing panic.

The 128mm cannon blew fire and death soon found its target. In total, there were approximately 20,000 soldiers commencing their assault, 15,000 defending Papaldian soldiers and 10,000 militiamen in the Capital city of Esthirant, He111 Schnellebombers quickly dropped their payload, nothing could help the Papaldians as they were struck and pinned by both Rheem and Germany.

German StG98 and 99s fired at any moving figures, children and women were spared if possible, but if not, they weren't their problems, infantries cleared the buildings that housed any partisans. A fireteam quickly burst into a three story house after some partisans fired arrows and fireballs at them from the upper floors. The leader halted their movement as he peeked and saw five magic users that were performing guerilla warfare. He took out a grenade before taking out the pin, throwing it inside, the explosion burst the room in smoke and shrapnel before the men quickly ran and fired at the remaining survivors without mercy. The StG99 didn't make things easier as they shredded the mages into swiss cheese.

They were a delicacy after all, the Germans soon split in two before calling out. "Clear!"

"Clear! Third floor!" As the men got up, they soon found four Archers that were training their bows towards the tanks, which prompted them to get inside. A massive autocannon fire from a Begleitpanzer 57 quickly demolished them. "Oh scheiße, that was some brutal firing." The Infantry continued their march as hardcore Papaldians began charging ruthlessly as a final stand. The German's 12.7mm autocannons on top of the Panzers were quickly manned by the Commander, the Loader fired their Machine Gun, the 12.7mm quickly turned the soldiers into gore, the upper body of a soldier was quickly demolished by it, bit by bit, holes after holes, parts of soldiers began to go missing, the blood sprayed and gore spread around. A horrific sight for any civilians that were not participating in the battle.

German Kobras and Fafnirs began their barrage of rockets, the city became a desolate area as more soldiers poured in attempt to defend their Capital, only for the Germans to pour out more lead. Infantry quickly supported their panzers as a Kobra fired its 20mm autocannon and ripped the soldiers into shreds, where there were once a hundred charging soldiers were now a hundred disembodied carcasses of unidentified men and probably can never be identified by face.

The German and Northern Vikings began to make their way to the Capital before the white flag was raised by Kyeos as he was told to do by the Argentine if they were to surrender right now. The German and Scandinavian soldiers could only look at the flag, they cheered and roared into laughter as the once-proud Papaldian nation had now surrendered.

"URA!" The soldiers punched the air above them, raising their arms triumphantly. Papaldians quickly surrendered with some being fired upon as they weren't finished, needless to say, the soldiers butchered them like crazy when they tried doing so.

But for now, the Papaldians had finally surrendered and are now waiting for the judgement of the Axis.

**(End Inserted Song)**

* * *

**Third Civilization, Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, a certain area**

"Haah, haah, haah…"

The sun had already set; under the moonlight, in the shadows of an alley, a single woman ran. Her body was soaked with sweat, and her legs were all scratched up from the numerous times she had tripped and fallen. As soon as she had hidden herself in the alley, soldiers rushed down the main street. They all yelled the same thing:

"Find her! Find her at all costs!"

Everyone in the capital was looking for her. She knew they had to be.

"Kh! Why do I… have to go through this!"

She already couldn't stand the fact that she was on the run like this. However, if she were caught… it would mean her death. Her terror drove her past her limits.

Back at her mansion, one of the maids who got along with her sensed danger and prepared clothes that were easy to move in, some money, a knife, and told her to run. If it weren't for that maid, she would have already been captured.

"Hey, girl, what're you doing in a place like this? The nights are dangerous, you know."

She jumped at the voice that came from behind her, she felt her heart rate increase exponentially. Remille slowly turned to look at the source of the voice. With only the light of the moon, she could barely make out a male face.

"…A night cleaner?"

There was a man in dirty clothes standing in front of her. The man continued speaking.

"If you keep going down that alley, you'll pass in front of the landbird's pen. That bird is ornery, though, so it'll probably spit on you."

What a fortuitous discovery. First, she would kill this man who saw her, then she would steal the landbird and escape on its back. Since she would be able to travel much more quickly than on foot, she might be able to seek asylum in a neighboring country. But for now, she needed to deal with the person before her…

Remille was part of the imperial family, so she had also been trained in hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She would take him down with a surprise attack. She wordlessly approached the man. Her right hand reached for the knife on the belt behind her and slowly unsheathed it. Just a bit closer…

Now!

She stepped in hard with her left foot and swung her knife as fast as she could, intending to slash the man's throat with her attack. …It didn't feel like she had cut anything. Her strike cut through the empty air.

"You… You bitch! What was that for!" the man screamed, trying to intimidate Remille.

"Tch!"

Remille stepped in with her right foot and cut at the man again.

"WHY?!"

Her knife had once again missed. In an instant, the man had wrapped his hand around Remille's left wrist and sunk his fist into her side.

"Gah…!"

The man's attack was powerful, easily blowing her away, and she tumbled hard on the ground.

…! She couldn't get up!

"What is it?! What's going on?!"

The loud voices and violent sounds of the scuffle caused a number of soldiers to come running to investigate.

"Kh!"

Remille desperately willed her body to move, but she still couldn't stand. The man headed over to the soldiers.

"My name is Cyrgaya, a temp worker in charge of cleaning up the port. This woman suddenly attacked me out of nowhere. If I wasn't trained in self-defense, I would've died!"

The soldiers all stared at her unblinkingly. As they compared her face to a paper they held in their hands, their expressions gradually changed from suspicion to astonishment.

"Re… Remille! Capture her at once! It's Remille!"

The soldiers moved quickly and restrained her. The commanding officer who ordered Remille's capture looked over at Cyrgaya.

"Well done! Umm, your name was…"

"Cyrgaya, sir."

"Yes, well done, Cyrgaya! This woman is the criminal responsible for endangering our country, we've been looking for her. I'm sure we'll all get promoted for this. As the person who found her, I bet Kyeos, the temporary government's head of state, will personally reward you as well."

"Really?! The current head of state?!"

"Yes!"

The Axis and Kyeos had finally taken Remille into custody, with luck as the Germans would have sent the Gestapo and cause havoc to get her out of hiding. Having had the good fortune of finding Remille, Cyrgaya would later be awarded an honorary position in the military by other military officers. It wasn't quite as prestigious as his friend's position, former Imperial Navy Vice-Admiral Balus, but Cyrgaya was content to receive the post.

Later in life, he would go on to publish many books, among which My Lucky Life would become a bestseller.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant, Imperial Council Conference Room**

Having dethroned the emperor, Kyeos was now doing his work in a conference room in the imperial council hall. The most pressing issue was how to deal with the anti-Papaldia coalition army closing in on the holy city of Parneus, a city in the region just north of the imperial capital Esthirant, the Axis had accepted their surrender and had let him do his tasks after taking prisoner of the Emperor.

"So, can you drive off the enemy army?"

The former Supreme Commander of the imperial military who was currently under house arrest and under eyes of the Axis' Gestapo, Arde, asked contemptuously.

"I may have a trick up my sleeve," Kyeos shot back, smiling at the man, his smile completely unnerved the former Commander, who casts his eyes down. "Sir Westwind, would you mind if I were to speak with your higher rankings?"

"I will need to ask for confirmation first, but other than that, I suppose." The Head of the Gestapo in the Conference Room shrugged at the current Head of the Empire.

* * *

The 73-country coalition army marched south from Arunie to the holy city of Parneus, intending on capturing it. The emissary from the Kingdom of Rheem, Karma, chatted with the commander of the coalition army, Meego, while they marched.

"Don't you think we're overextending by trying to take another city?" Commander Meego asked, worried. He was from the former territory of Caus.

"What are you saying! The empire is weak right now. There won't be a better chance."

"But we can't surprise them this time. Even the empire would be cautious after losing a city. They're surely consolidating their forces. Even with a hundred and fifty Rheem wyverns, it will be a tough battle."

Karma's forehead wrinkled. "…It's true, their dragons are far stronger than ours, but, as far as manpower goes, our side currently has the advantage. We can throw more soldiers into the battle than they can. Even if we must sacrifice many men, the Papaldia Empire should weaken further after another attack."

"Why are you so impatient with our offensive?"

"You people understand nothing. As long as you get your countries back, you're satisfied with that. We are looking beyond the war. The world is going to change when all this is over! The Axis' influence is not limited to just the Third Civilization. Consider that any country outside the civilized areas with its hands on technology from the Axis could now suddenly become a real threat to a superpower. Not only has a country that is technologically superior to the Holy Mirishial Empire appeared on the outskirts of the Third Civilization, but any country can also dramatically elevate their technology as easily as visiting a bookstore. By buttering up the Axis and improving our technology, as well as weakening a country with as much potential as the Papaldia Empire as much as we can, the Kingdom of Rheem can turn into a dominant power!"

"I see…" Meego responded, only half understanding.

_Pipipi… pipipi…_

The magical communicator from the Kingdom of Rheem flashed with a red light. Karma answered the device with a puzzled look.

"…What?! This can't be! Parneus is right before our eyes!"

Something had shocked him greatly.

"But, even still… Yes, I understand. That said, their response time was far too quick… Yes, I will leave the investigation to you."

He put down the device and turned to Meego. He made no effort to hide his frustration.

"The march has been canceled…!"

"?! Even though you're the one who wanted to march all this way? Why?"

"Papaldia had unconditionally surrendered as the Axis had marched to the Capital and slaughtered anyone in their path, and the emperor has been deposed. The Axis is also calling for the coalition to accept a ceasefire. Currently, no one wants to defy the Axis' will, especially not to defy German. The Kingdom of Rheem has decided to stop the march and also withdraw from the city of Arunie."

"My word…"

The same day, following the recommendation of the German government, the 73-country alliance as well as the Kingdom of Rheem ended their march into the Papaldia Empire within sight of the holy city of Parneus. They also evacuated from the city of Arunie.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

The city was being repaired after the faithful day of battle, but the Germans had focused on the Main Road where many people were present, some Qua-Toinan, Altaran, Fennesse, Quiran, Mu and others had come, it had been a week after the Battle for Esthirant, the German Wiking Corp General, General Werner accompanied by General von Trier stood by their respective vehicle, von Trier on an AGF Serval LAV and Werner on a German Standardpanzer X. Both were standing as their vehicles stopped. The Generals soon wore their caps as the Marching Band began to play.

**(Insert: Wehrmacht - Panzerlied)**

The instruments played as the men soon donned their caps above their heads before giving a salute. The vehicles soon moved forward, from the German Panzer Battalion, the Standardpanzer X and IXs roared to life as they moved in a steady pace without fault, behind were the Sdkfz 292s, 295s, Begleitpanzer 57s and soon enough the massive Sdkfz 294 Amphibious APCs, the German Wiking and Fallschirmjäger began to march diligently in a disciplined manner as they marched without fail. They carried an assortment of weapons, the StG98, StG99, MG78, the StG88 and the G90. The soldiers marched in the same pace as their comrades.

The next were the Japanese Officers, bearing their Type 89, Type 78 and Type 60 Rifles, above were German Kobra and Fafnir Helicopters, followed by Ju87Ts, Bf109TLs and BV155s, doing stunts in the air. Then came the Heavy Bombers that completely covered the city in shadow of their completely humongous size. As such, the Axis had demonstrated their prowess instead in an albeit more tamed manner compared to using their Fenrir, Wyvern and Nachtzehrer Prototype Aircrafts, especially the Raubvogels.

The citizens stood in complete awe at their diligence and discipline. The Papaldians didn't even dare do anything as they have seen what the monsters in human skin were capable of. Not to anger them, they just simply stood in place, never losing contact. In the sea were the Bismarck aka 'Kanzlerschiff', the Tirpitz aka 'Stahldeck' and the member of the Big Seven Program 'Nagato', then was the Great Phoenix, Taihou, the three Battleships had their guns up as the Super Missile Dreadnought, the Hindenburg passed through, people stared in shock and awe at the size of the beast.

480mm Dunce Rounds were soon fired from the guns that were pointing to the sea, the shells soon made contact and exploded in the water, creating eight massive pillars of water rise from the sea. The march soon ended as everyone doubted that the Axis could be defeated, especially when there were three of them that were already on par with each other.

Upon reaching the end, every spectators can easily say the truth.

The Axis Alliance was no mere Alliance that can easily be toppled by just killing off one nation...

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

A month had been since he had last stepped foot in this country…

After so long, these men in suits were once again visiting the imperial capital of the Papaldia Empire as a delegation formed to facilitate the reconciliation between the Axis and Papaldia. Among their number was Ambassador Leone, who had once made every effort to establish diplomatic ties with the empire.

The delegation was of course here to assist with and lay the groundwork for the reconciliation, but they also had the duty of transporting the main perpetrator behind the massacre of Qua-Toinan citizens within the Kingdom of Fenn, Remille, to the Axis. In order to verify that they had not captured a body double, Leone had to perform an in-person interview with her. He was being escorted by a number of police officers to a special imperial prison.

The garden outside the special prison had short grass and various small birds singing. At first glance, it was an idyllic scene. However, inside the building it was dark and gloomy, since it was built such that not much light could get in.

Leone descended down the damp staircase. The quiet hallway echoed ominously with the sound of footsteps. Eventually, they arrived in front of a cell. The bars were fashioned from sturdy iron and it had a stone floor; there were no furnishings inside whatsoever. The stones were so cold that a typical Argentine person wouldn't be able to stand even a single night in this cell.

Inside the cell, there was a single woman wearing an iron collar around her neck with weights attached to her limbs who glared at Ambassador Leone. Leone took a single look at the woman then turned to the Gestapo, who looked at him and the woman.

"It's her. Would you allow me to...converse with her?"

"That shall be arranged, but in the meantime...we will watch over the prisoners..." The prisoners included many of the Royal Bloodline and Nobles to some extent of Generals.

Leone, holding every possible card. Remille, exposed and disgraced. After many months, their first conversation was about to begin.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Begleitpanzer 57 = Germany's IFV Program for Thyssen-Henschel, arming a Marder with a 57mm Bofors and TOW AT Missiles.**

**StG88 = G36 Rifle**

**G90 = Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle**

**Nachtzehrer = CFA-44 Nosferatu, German Designation for Project Vampire, Romania's named Carmilla, Hungary's named Nosferatu**

**Bf109TL = Actual Concept for a Bf109 to be outfitted with twin Jet Engines like the Schwalbe, never realized OTL**

**Ju87T = Basically a Ju87C Carrier CAS, but outfitted with Ju87G's twin 5cm AT Cannons**

**Me666 = E-737 AEW&C**

* * *

**And we're here...30k words...wow...in just a few months, I'm going to stop for a while and follow through the rest of the story, the next volumes are incomplete for the English versions, and I frankly can't speak or read Japanese. So I may go to a hiatus of sorts and continue on my other stories...or not...**

**Although let's be honest, we know how all of this is gonna go. Consulting to a contact of mine, I was thinking about adding other continents and stuff, but that'll be too much. Seriously. Remaking the mechanics again will not be a good thing for the story and me. **

**So, probably after this...I'll go pause the production of another chapter...**

**I'll wait until I can hit a 10 to 20k mark, or 30k, but that'd be a bit long...the chapter and the wait, this for instance is where I'm going to end the War, next would be the Interlude and possibly Cultural Exchangement as well as some cool stuff maybe. Either way, since Summoning Japan is not yet finished with the next volume, I will probably just throw around some ideas. **

**Anyways, I'll just show what will be the fate for Papaldia now that the Peace Treaty is replaced by Unconditional Surrender due to the lack of time.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**SGArkosfan:**** Sadly, Summoning Japan's English Translation is still not done yet with the next volume, so I'll hold my horses on that part...but hopefully this would be enough as a curbstomp**

**Gunwolf.45: I mean like...Stealth Subs? Nonono, too expensive to use for a simple Battleship that can't rival Yamato as of now. The Missile Cruisers would at least have do the same job with missiles to instill technological dominance despite them having an early Yamato.**

**Zumwalts are currently too far ahead of time, the Germans, Italians and Japanese would need to finish all technology that is needed to perfect the Zumwalt, including Railguns, there were reasons why Zumwalts were not produced in great numbers, so maybe yes, the Axis would have them, but definitely not now as how we have seen the Navy has yet to perfect the production of a Railgun and thus left the two main guns downsized and downgraded, so best to simply just use conventional destroyers like always.**

**UN**** Peacekeeper: Hopefully this is enough to satisfy...**

**Ca****p**** Vietnam:**** The reason I pumped the chapter late was because I had some Mid-Semester Tests and then College Application is by October...I can't as hell miss it, I'm pushing my luck uploading this as of now...**

**Anyways, enough of that, of course, they aren't pacifists, only somewhat...cruel in terms of planning and strategies, all they want is land and with Germany, Japan and Italy instilling fear into the Secondaries and having control of the Allies, including America who is currently not as free as you'd think by having strings attached to them. The Axis would probably have World Domination if they wish, but they also to remain...diplomatic with some neutrals, so, seeing how they aren't made of Dictators, the Germans would only colonize their attackers, Japanese...maybe some conquest, idk and Italy? Probs more land to control and be the 'New Roman Empire' or 'New Italian Empire' whichever is better.**

**Commander 31:**** Probably the Gra Valkas Empire, and for the record maybe, maybe not, I have a profile, so yeah...that maybe a clue, but idk, I just don't discriminate, maybe Iceland, Greenland, Phillipines or any nations can make a debut...even if it's small...**

**Alberto: Esa es una escena que pagaría por ver...**

**Yoshikaandlucy99999998:**

**21st September: Nope**

**22nd September: Not yet...**

**23rd September: Hmmm, no...**

**24th September: LoL YeAh WhY nOt?**

**StringOfRandomNumbers:**** Yeah, kinda disappointed with those errors, just fixed them and another fix chapter will come along with this chapter...good to know that you're still enjoying, I appreciate it, mate.**


	10. Axis 7 - Papaldia Empire Interlude

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 7 - Papaldian Empire Interlude**

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant, special prison**

The prison was dim, and no sound from outside could reach them. In the otherwise suffocating silence, the only sound came from the intermittent drip-dropping of water. Outside the cell, there were a number of men dressed in black suits; within the cell, there was a woman restrained with an iron collar and chains.

The woman glared at the men so hatefully it almost seemed as though she were going to lunge at them any moment. One of the men took a step forward and addressed the woman.

"Long time no see. Not since… the empire formally declared war. Miss Remille."

Remille turned away from Leone's gaze and hung her head down.

"…How disgraceful." She truly looked pitiful now. But, when she put that admission into words, her life and upbringing as part of the imperial family and the pride they gave her sparked a flame of anger within her. "Do you think this insolence will be allowed? To hold captive a citizen of the Papaldia Empire, a superpower, and a member of the imperial family, no less… Do you really think you will be forgiven for this?"

She was, of course, well aware of her position at the present, that she was completely out of luck and out of time. However, her pride would not allow her to admit it, and she did everything she could to project this brazen façade.

"You are all from outside the civilized areas. No matter how many barbarians a superpower kills… For something as little as that, for you to look at me with those eyes! Me, the royalty of a superpower! You will not be forgiven for that!"

Leone looked at her with a bit of...amusement. "Hmm, royalty, huh? But you do not act humble nor kind, so all I can confirm is that you are scum."

"Gh—!" Remille was so overtaken with fury that her face became distorted. "I am kin to the emperor! Those I ordered to be executed… those who died were only commoners!"

"So that gives you the right to kill innocent bystanders!?" The snapping came full well to Remille, who recoiled in fear at the snarl the man gave. Akin to that of a dragon. "Pitiful! Royalty should've had some sense of honor! Royalty should treat others fairly! All I see is a bunch of scum claiming royalty! Now! We already have captured your so-called Invincible Empire! Pitiful! A disgrace! German Soldiers should never need to lay foot upon this filthy land you call Imperial Capital! Now you shed blood in the name of the so-called Emperor of a joke of an Empire. An absolute disgrace is what your country is."

Remille was silent for a time, then began to sob hysterically.

"Ah… Aaahhh! Uaaaahhhhhh!"

Deciding to end the conversation here, Leone gave the order to the accompanying Gestapo.

"Take her."

The former noble Remille was bound and escorted out by the Gestapo personnel.

* * *

Where did things go wrong… She constantly thought back to what she had done.

In order to achieve control by fear and compel absolute obedience, Remille chose to use slaughter, one of the methods to subjugate an enemy country, and one that had been used any number of times by the empire. An uncivilized island country to the south, Balusa, had one of its towns conquered and a few hundred people put to death. It may have seemed extreme from one perspective, but, as a result, they surrendered quickly and only those few hundred people were sacrificed. If instead Balusa had fought back, they would be expected to lose tens of thousands of lives. Therefore, one interpretation was that the executions were a mercy in order to save tens of thousands of lives.

That was what she wanted to accomplish with those Axis...people. However, in this case, the Axis was incensed, and, as a result, the empire became damaged beyond repair and was now split into 74 different countries.

Soon, she would be delivered to Germany. She would never lay foot in Esthirant ever again—the most elegant and prosperous city in the Third Civilization, the capital of a superpower, the beautiful Papaldia Empire. Tears welled up in her eyes.

The German Gestapo arrived at the capital's port with their captive, the bound Remille. The group got into a small boat with no sails and left port.

"It's so fast!"

It was far speedier than any boat she had ever seen. They headed for one of Germany's large ships, the biggest outstripped anything she had seen made by the Empire, which was anchored offshore alongside three others with similar sizes. The boat tore through the waves as it plunged forward, but, despite how quickly they traveled, there was barely any shaking at all. It was only a small-looking boat, but it was clearly a high-quality product.

"Gh!"

They thought they had known that the Axis, a country capable of defeating the empire, was powerful. They had heard about Japan's strength alone from Mu's ambassador as well, and they had engraved in their minds that understanding. However, from experiencing the Axis' technology firsthand, her entire body was stiffening up in shock.

They boarded the large warship. Remille was confined to a small room. In front of the door, female soldiers stood guard. For the time being, it appeared as though she would avoid being raped.

The warship did shake faintly, but it was still fair to say that it was completely free of swaying. In addition, the room was a comfortable temperature that did not change at all, and there was even a bed.

The fatigue hit her like a bag of bricks, and Remille, who had forced herself into a hyperaware state for far too long, was immediately out like a light.

Two weeks later…

"All right, wake up!" called one of the female guards.

It seemed they had arrived in Germany. The woman explained that from the "Deutsch Kriegsmarine" base, which was what Germany's navy was called, she would be riding a "bus," a mechanical vehicle like they had in Mu, to the capital of Germany, which was named Germania, and she would be transferred to a certain facility there. She wondered what the capital would be like…

Remille was extremely interested in the capital of the country that devastated a superpower. She was put on a police minibus used to transport criminals. The bus had iron bars covering the windows; it was a like a moving jail cell. Even the bus astonished her with how quickly and smoothly it moved.

_(What?! This road is made from a single unbroken piece of stone!)_

Then, when they neared the city, she saw skyscrapers everywhere she looked.

_(WHA…!)_

There wasn't just one. Almost every building was a high-rise building, and, according to her common sense, they were impossibly tall. On the ground, the roads were completely full with vehicles zooming about. The number of people walking around as well; Esthirant did not have even a fraction of this number of pedestrians, and they all wore beautiful clothes with striking designs. From the pictures that Mu's ambassador had provided, she did have an idea of what it would be like for Japan, but the Capital of Germany was far larger than Japan's with more skyscrapers and buildings that were grand, unparalleled compared to the Empire's.

Buildings with a nonsensical height, vehicles that moved in waves like water, gigantic aircraft that flew through the sky… every new sight she took in caused her heart to throb. She thought that Papaldia's capital, Esthirant, thrived like no other city possibly could. Compared to the other superpowers' capitals, it wouldn't be outdone, and it promised prosperity beyond imagination.

However…

In light of what she now saw before her eyes, Esthirant might as well have been a countryside hamlet.

"I… I…"

Remille was experiencing the Axis' might with every faculty of her body. They were so powerful that no matter how much the empire flailed, it could never win; even in 100 years, they could never approach this grandeur… for the first time, she could finally perceive the insurmountable difference in national power.

"The outcome… was already decided, from the very beginning…"

Regret…

Despair…

Remille's heart was crushed under the weight of this cruel reality.

* * *

**Occupational Land of Papaldia, Conference Room**

Kyeos had been sweating bullets as the Germans and the Axis had soon give him the result of the Treaty. It was devastating. The Seventy-Three Nations will now be aligned with either Germany, Italy or Japan, aligning themselves meaning that they will be given limited access to technology.

Mainly just better infrastructure and such as well as products and protection from outside forces, but not join the Alliance. The Alliance was basically the Inner-Circle which the Terran nations were known of, every Terran Nations had united under the banner of the Axis Alliance or Greater Axis Pact, whichever is preferred, the Germans, Italians and Japanese had already established their military dominance with their technology being far superior than that of other nations.

The Treaty had stated:

\- Papaldia will be split into Five States, the Eastern, Southern, Western, Central and Northern States, each will be governed by Japanese, Argentine, American, German and Papaldian Ministers

\- Foreign Minister Kyeos will be temporarily established as the Minister of the Five States, in the Northern State, the Germans had taken the Capital, Esthirant, the Occupation will last for six years, five if behavior of the country is well.

\- The Axis Big Seven, the Germans, Italians, Japanese, Indians, American, Russian and Argentina will decide in a vote of who becomes the Next Minister will be after six years.

\- The Papaldians will provide war reparation to Fenn, Altarus and the Seventy-Two other former territories.

\- Rheem will lay claim and annex the City of Arunie.

\- Altarus and Fenn will be given technology of Wyvern Overlords.

The last demand was made, so that the Axis didn't have to give those two nations aircraft technology of the Zweite Welt Krieg and Post-Krieg tech, but they did provide Biplanes to manufacture, the He-51, it was lacking compared to the Bf109, but it was still worthy in this world. The Axis had also begun discussion on what technology can be exported to Mu, but that was for a later date. For now...

"This is..."

"For context, the occupation will be for six years and after that, probably Argentina will take the Southern Lands as a Protectorate." Argentina did need an expansion on its own lands, so, Argentina as a participant received some land as compensation for the attack against their Navy. Well, obviously it covered their imperialistic needs of expansion, but a reason's a reason.

_'...We will lose some land...but if I don't agree, a far worse future will be ahead of us, for now, an occupation will be inevitable, but Esthirant would only be occupied by Germany...I cannot let anyone do impossible things...'_ Kyeos can only sigh. "Then very well, I accept, six years..."

"Do not worry, if the people are cooperative, there might be an exception, if not...well, worst case scenario will be a total subjugation by the Argentine Forces that will be the Major Occupier. Kyeos swallowed a lump, subjugation was not an option.

* * *

**Papaldia Empire, imperial capital Esthirant**

All over the city, magical image receivers had been installed for public viewing; the empire's citizens had heard that there would be an important announcement today and had gathered around the screens. The German military had come out of the skies over the capital and easily demolished both their powerful dragon knight squadrons and their elite ground forces; if this was a report on the Axis, then the people were naturally very interested. Because of the otherworldly strength that the Axis exhibited, among those who witnessed the battles, some even believed that Germany was allied with the ancient sorcerous empire.

"What kind of announcement will it be?"

"The government is going out of their way to do it, so it's gotta be something big."

"It can't be that… the empire lost the war, and everyone's going to become slaves, could it…?"

"No way! We're a superpower!"

"But, all of our elite troops got taken out already."

All sorts of guesses were brought up. Finally, the screens began to brighten with magic light. The people all quieted down and stared at the screens. They saw a single man walking up onto a stage.

**"People of the empire, I am the provisional head of state, Kyeos."**

The watchers began whispering at this.

**Over the course of this war, many people have been injured, many family members have been lost, and many, many people have been unable to understand what's been happening. Due to the failures of the previous government, imperial soldiers were wounded and killed, and seventy-three countries that we previously called territories all rose up in rebellion and declared their independence. Had we continued waging war, we would have had nothing to gain, but a great many more things to lose. In order to protect the people of the empire, and before the damage to our country was too great to recover from, I decided to pursue peace with the Alliance of Axis as soon as possible.**

"What did you say?! We've been humiliated this much, and you want to make peace?!"

"Yeah, that's right! We shoulda kept fighting until the very end!"

"No, suing for peace was the right move! If we kept losing, soon we'd have nothing left!"

"The fact that we still have our independence at all is good."

Many different opinions were shouted at the screens.

**As a result of this war, the Papaldia Empire is losing its territories and being split into seventy-four different countries. The seventy-three country anti-Papaldia Empire coalition had also declared war on us, but we were able to somehow negotiate with them as well. From these talks, we have been able to obtain true peace. But it didn't come without a price, Papaldia...will be split into five territories for six years before being allowed to be an Autonomous Nation aligned with Argentina, if the people are cooperative, the Axis might make an exception, if not Total Subjugation will be allowed by the Axis for Argentina to completely puppet and integrate Papaldia as an Integrated Puppet, that is all as it aches my heart. Please understand what position we are in.**

After numerous questions were answered, the broadcast ended. People continued to talk and argue in front of the screens.

The empire, which constantly crowed about its superiority and how they never conceded anything to anyone, ended up divided into 74 countries, then somehow settled for peace by being split into five territories of occupation for six years. Everyone now comprehended that they lost. Many people were crying emotionally in the streets.

To the citizens of the empire, the Axis Alliance had become their own source of fear.

* * *

**Großer Deutsche Reich, Germania, Reichstag**

"Oh my...that was...fast for a considerably big war..." Chancellor Victoria laid on her office chair as her Head of Security and friend, Adler Reichs von Rhineland shook his head at her. "Herr Adler~"

"Yes...Kanzlerin?" Adler sighed at the woman. "What is it?" His voice sounded quite annoyed at the woman, who looked at him with a glance.

"...Do you think we can export technology to Mu?" She looked at him with a bit of...he couldn't read what the hell she was trying to express...concern? No, hope? No, not so much...

"...I'm not the first person you wish to talk about that subject." The Head of Security shook his head.

"...I mean...you're the first that I should talk to..."

"...Who told you that?"

"...Herr Erika."

"Of course, she would recommend me...is that why you ordered me to guard and accompany you?"

"...Mmmmm."

"I assume that's a yes?"

"Yeah..."

"...You're really lax for a Kanzler-"

"Of course I am! I just got here a few months ago! And...and..." Adler sighed as Victoria was about to sob at the sudden memory of her father.

"Kanzlerin, I might have an advice or two..."

"...Y-You do?" She stifled her sob, Adler really needed to consider this...Victoria was still at the age of twenty six, he was at thirty four, and being a Head of Security, it was obvious, he was no mere man...but he was no social person as well...

"Yes..." Adler sighed as he tried to handle this well. "...For one...I would suggest exporting some...Breakthrough tanks, Panzer Is and Panzer IIs should suffice with possibly a Gewehr 88 and an MP18."

"And...the second?"

"...I don't recommend it, but we give them some of the...U-Boot prototypes from the Weltkrieg." Victoria flinched, the U-Boot Prototype Designs were highly...valuable, submarines were team players and were by far the most dangerous warships if handled correctly like how Admiral Dönitz did in the Zweite Weltkrieg, the man himself was highly trained and was one of the greatest admirals of all time.

"...No, no, where did you get that idea from!?" Victoria snapped, Adler simply smirked at her. The woman blinked at his look before she simply pouted at him, the Chancellor pouted at the Head of Security over an idea. "You...You set me up, did you?"

"I simply tested you...really, did you think I was that stupid to give them U-Boot Tech? Even if it was in Prototypical Stages and Blueprint Stage...seriously, you really thought that badly of me?" Adler admonished at the woman.

"I...shut up, Adler..." Victoria stuttered at the Head of Security, who simply grinned at her.

"Yes, yes, the second is actually to bring them some...innovative prototypes from the Weltkrieg, no products, simply just blueprints."

"So you want them to innovate?"

"Tell me...when you are given everything on a silver platter, would you know how to make your own when you are needed to?" Victoria simply looked at him with a serious stare.

"...No."

"Give a man a fish, he will eat for a day, teach a man to fish, you feed him every day. That is how the saying goes, make them work their asses than get some shit done and ready for use." Victoria nodded, absorbing the lesson taught to her. "Anyways...what's your call?"

"...Give them the Blueprints."

"You sure?"

"Yes, perhaps with some unused useless panzer project, a Gewehr 88 and an MP18 as a reference."

"Hmmm, Neubaufahrzeug tanks should be a good one to start with and the other two...yeah, sure we still have some surplus of them..."

"Agreed..."

"Anyways, moving on...we also have requests to use Missiles if we are going to go against the Gra Valkas Empire."

"Gra Valka-oh you mean the one with the Zweite Welt Krieg tech?"

"Yes, if we are correct, then the most advanced aircraft they would build would be a Prototype of the Kikka Japanese Fighter based on our Schwalbe or the A6M5 which is Japan's main fighter craft."

"You said that it was-"

"Oh hush, Kanzlerin, I know what I said, but I doubt they have something like that, deducing they just commissioned their 'Yamato'."

"...Oh...that sounds quite logical..."

"Anyways, I will have the reports going on, and many nations are making contact with us, so expect visitors." Victoria sighed at the statement. "Haha, well, yes, I'll see you around, Tori."

"I told you not to use that nickname."

"It stuck around...good day, Kanzlerin." The man soon exited the room as Victoria simply pouted at the door's way.

"...Asshat."

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, imperial capital Runepolis**

Everyone knew about Mirishial… Every single person in the world knew that the Holy Mirishial Empire was the strongest country. They had become prosperous by themselves, without any help from other countries. Their level of advancement was so incredible that they used to be known as the "center of the world," which led to the empire's continent being named the Central World.

The Holy Mirishial Empire had:

The world's most advanced magical technology A strong government that stabilized the country's foundations Vast territory and an excellent system for mass producing materials A superior education system

With all of these world-class advantages, compared to all the other countries in the civilized areas, and even compared to other superpowers, there was no doubt that Mirishial's national power far outstripped any other country's. There were ruins from the ancient sorcerous empire all over Mirishial. Investigating these ruins with the support of their advanced technology led them to develop their military in a very warped fashion, at least when compared to countries from Earth.

In the imperial capital Runepolis, within a room in the foreign affairs bureau building, two men were having a discussion.

"But… for the Papaldia Empire, the only superpower in the Third Civilization, to actually lose… Not only that, but to a country outside the civilized areas, some skinny strip of land… I still can't believe it," the head of Foreign Affairs Riage said. "Our fleet of magic ships could easily blow away something on the level of Papaldia's navy, but, aside from us, and considering the Third Civilization's technological level, Papaldia's military power should be far above any other nearby country's reach. This 'Axis Alliance' has captured my attention."

"Indeed! That's why, if you could, about this delegation…"

"Arneus, as the information director, I get that you like to go out and gather information, but we're the most powerful country in the world, you know? For us to be the ones sounding things out from our side, asking to negotiate and sending a delegation… And not only are they _not_ a superpower, they're not even in the civilized areas!"

"Sir Riage, for all intents and purposes, Germany, Japan and Italy now _are_ the superpower representative for the Third Civilization… no, for all the countries in the Great East. I believe they will earn superpower status soon. For the eleven-country leadership conference, we should invite Germany...or possibly Japan or Italy in place of Papaldia. Under the guise of helping them prepare for their participation, we can send a delegation and just tack on preparations for opening diplomatic talks. How does that sound?"

"Hmm, if that's how we play it, the members of Parliament shouldn't raise a stink. Let's run with this plan for now and start laying the groundwork for it."

At a later date, the Holy Mirishial Empire approved of sending a diplomatic delegation to Germany.

* * *

**Kingdom of Marl, outside the Third Civilization**

"What?! Is this true?! If it is…"

"Yes; we were under extreme pressure from the Papaldia Empire to gift them our land, but, in their war against the Alliance of Axis, they were so devastated that they ended up splitting into seventy-four countries in order to avoid complete destruction. They were essentially annihilated. Because of this, the empire no longer has the power to threaten us; our country is safe!"

In the Marl castle, during an audience with the king, one of the king's aides made this report. The king's posture and expression crumbled in great relief.

"Praise the gods! If we were invaded by a superpower, we would probably have been wiped out in the blink of an eye. I know this topic has been popular recently, but did the Alliance of Axis really come from another world?"

"Yes. They themselves are saying so, at least, but a superpower would probably never lose to a typical alliance that only established itself with other nations recently."

"Yes, indeed… If I'm not mistaken, the Axis' flag does resemble the sun, does it not?"

"You are correct...for the most part as it also included a blue shield with a red shield within it and a white cross, placed in front of the sun with an eagle holding it."

"So this...shield-bearing eagle from another world also rises from the east… Will it light up our future, perhaps…? Or will it drown us in a sea of hellfire…?"

"Either way, it's imperative to open diplomatic channels with the Axis, isn't it?"

The big news about Axis' victory over the Papaldia Empire, a superpower, quickly spread around the world. The German, Japanese and Italian Ministry of Foreign Affairs went through a Hell-like period of overwork after the war with the empire ended and emissaries from all around the world visited the Three Superpowers in hopes of starting new diplomatic relationships.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire**

In the Second Civilization, west of the superpower Mu, there was a great empire that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It quickly subjugated all the countries around it in a flash, moving on to topple the Kingdom of Paganda, finally even laying waste to the superpower Leifor with only a single ship, giving birth to a new legend. To the people of this world, they were a terrifying existence, and some even speculated that they could be stronger than the Holy Mirishial Empire.

Gra Valkas had now attracted the attention of the entire world. In their flourishing capital, one man looked out from his room while lost in thought. Emperor Gra Lukas was admiring this city, which was at the apex of prosperity.

"What do we desire from this world?"

When their entire country had been transported to another world, the unthinkable had become reality.

In their old world, the Gra Valkas Empire enjoyed the status of being the most powerful country on the planet of Noluthe. Back there, one of the oldest countries in the world, the Divine Kingdom of Kain, who worshiped the god Mirook, divided the world in two and waged war across it. No one doubted that Gra Valkas would emerge victorious, though. Compared to any other country, they had abundant resources, overwhelming production capabilities, the most advanced technology, and superior military strength.

However, because of the sudden world transfer phenomenon, their mainland found itself in this world. Although they lost huge swaths of land, because they had recalled most of their forces in order to prepare to invade their enemies prior to the transfer, aside from any forces that were stationed in overseas military bases, the empire still retained the vast majority of their military. In addition, their rival, the Divine Kingdom of Kain, had disappeared.

After arriving on this strange planet, the empire fell into chaos for a short time, but, when they explored east, they found plenty of land populated only by natives with laughably poor equipment. In light of their unbeatable superiority, everyone in the empire was overcome with delight.

At first, the neighboring countries were all aggressive towards them, but they were far too weak and quickly fell under imperial control. But then, while dealing with all these minor countries, they discovered that this world had so-called "civilized areas" where stronger countries cooperated with one another. Since they had no idea how powerful these countries were in this completely unknown world, everyone advocated a careful approach where they tried to peacefully form international relationships.

Basically, diplomacy was preferable to blindly stabbing in the dark.

However, they went to country after country, and, despite being so-called "civilized countries," they were much weaker than was rumored, yet they still looked down on anyone outside the civilized areas. The empire's efforts at diplomacy simply never moved forward. When one of the imperial royalty was in one of these small countries as a peaceful diplomat, he was mocked with "You barbarians don't understand this world at all." He lost his patience and angrily objected. They responded by killing him.

After this incident, no one in the empire advocated for peaceful interactions in this world any longer. Just like in their old world, they would rule with force and aggressively expand their territory. First on the list was the country that committed the act of lèse-majesté by murdering a member of the imperial family, the Kingdom of Paganda; with one successful assault, they quickly fell and were assimilated into Gra Valkas. After that, the empire declared war on the entirety of the Second Civilization, took on Leifor, one of the five fingers of the world, the so-called "superpowers," and easily beat them into submission.

In this world, it didn't matter if they were an uncivilized barbarian country or a superpower, they still fell like grass before the Gra Valkas Empire.

"This… this is truly an amusing place," Emperor Gra Lukas mumbled to himself while dreaming of world conquest.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire, Information Bureau**

In a dimly-lit room, the noise of beeping, similar to Morse code, permeated the air. Next to that room, there was a nicer room decorated in brown. A man had come to that second room to make a report to his superior—he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a deep voice from within the room. The man did as ordered.

"Your Excellency, we've completed the comprehensive analysis of Japan's military capabilities. I've come to request your approval for this report."

The man handed over the documents. While his superior read the report, the man provided a verbal summary as well.

"Unfortunately, we have little information on Japan or any Axis Nation at the moment, and extend our apologies. The personnel gathering information on the Naval Battle of Fenn did not report back in time. Same regarding the Battle of Altarus—we did not expect them to island hop like that. In addition, it's very hard to enter the Kingdom of Altarus, and our operatives were unable to witness the main battle. With regards to the main war, the Axis has made peace with the superpower of the Third Civilization, the Papaldia Empire. In other words, they had taken control of Papaldia and split it into five territories, four taken by Argentina and the Three Superpowers. We believe there's a high possibility they planted some kind of puppet government to keep the split Empire in check."

"Japan has a population of one hundred and twenty million people. This is extremely large compared to the size of their country, not counting their colonies, however they cannot produce enough food on their own, so trade with the countries on Rodenius and the Axis has become their lifeline. If Japan and the empire were to clash in the future, our dominant maritime forces would just need to set up a blockade between Japan and her allies, then Japan would dry up on its own, but unfortunately, that would be if we were to fight Japan alone, Japan has the backings of the Alliance after a...World War of sorts that created the Alliance. We've confirmed that Japan has battleships, but only ones with smaller calibers compared to our Grade Atlastar. We heard this via a third country, but, aside from aircraft carriers, they have only the so-called Nagato-Class Battleship of two ships, the Nagato and Mutsu with only 410mm cannons, they are also old ships from sources, so Grade Atlastar has no worries with them."

The man paused for a breath then continued.

"Japan also has fewer troop compared to ours, their aircrafts seem to be jet-based, but just recently also unveiled a new one to be build in a few years, however the number of aircrafts are vastly made of propeller-based aircrafts and most of their screen ships have fewer guns..."

"…I see. With that level of air force, with so few jet aircrafts, even if they had superlative capabilities, they could not even leave a scratch on us."

"Yes, there's nothing to fear from Japan alone, but with the Alliance, I hardly can believe having to face against Germany. We should take caution in our conquest of Domination."

In order to establish a new world order, the Gra Valkas Empire began to make its move.

* * *

**Großer Deutsche Reich, Imperial Capital Germania**

_Step… step… step… step._

Every time she heard someone walk near her cell, she became paralyzed with fear. She was the one who ordered the massacre of dozens of Qua-Toinan citizens, and she had been captured as a criminal.

_What… will happen to me?_

Remille, anxious about her own future, desperately fought to keep her terror down.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, imperial capital Runepolis**

"All right, let us be off."

The Holy Mirishial Empire, said to be the strongest country in the world, and the largest superpower, was sending an advance delegation in order to invite Japan to the 11-country leadership conference as well as begin preparations for diplomatic negotiations. They were heading east, far past the Third Civilization, to a country outside the civilized areas.

There were 30 representatives in the delegation, including:

Diplomat Phiam

Information Officer Rydorka

Military Officer Arpana

Technical Officer Baeluno

As a group, they headed to the airport parking apron. There was a passenger vehicle with white wings parked there. This airplane was called "The Floating Ship of the Heavens."

The Floating Ship of the Heavens Type: 35

Cruising distance: 4,200 km

Cruising speed: 310 km/h

Main engine: magical light discharge-type compressed air engine

Fuel: high-purity red magic gems

If a German or any Axis-national person were to look at the Floating Ship of the Heavens, they would probably think it looked very, very strange. There were strange shapes carved where the engine was housed, and there was no propeller, so at first glance it might resemble a jet. However, those carvings were necessary for the plane to reach a speed of 310 km/h, they weren't retracted wings.

They would be receiving assistance from the technological powerhouse Mu on this trip. There was a planned stop at the Mu military base in the Kingdom Altarus to refuel with magic gems, then they would continue their journey, ultimately landing in the Capital City of Rhineland, Mainz. They would experience all Germany has to offer while sightseeing, steadily making their way to Germany's capital, Germania.

All the transportation within Germany would be handled by the German government. During that time, Mu would take custody of the Floating Ship of the Heavens, refueling it with high-purity magic gems they had prepared in advance. On their return trip, they would once again stop in Altarus to refuel and resupply.

Information Officer Rydorka boarded the plane and sat down in a large seat. Casually glancing to his right, he saw the diplomat Phiam, who had boarded earlier, sporting a rather severe expression.

"Mister Phiam, is something the matter?"

"I know this was explained before, but… We are the number one country not just in the Central World, but on the entire planet, and here we are, going out of our way to travel all the way past the Third Civilization to some alliance that barely just appeared outside the civilized areas… This… sycophancy… does not sit well with me.

"I understand that, for all practical purposes, it is accepted that the Axis defeated the Papaldia Empire, but I do not agree with that conclusion. Papaldia basically threatened itself into power, so there was already a lot of unrest within their borders and territories. Didn't the Axis just skillfully exploit that unrest? In the first place, I'm not even fully convinced that the Third Civilization should even be considered a civilized area. They certainly have their own independent culture, but they also haven't developed any means of flight other than riding wyverns.

"The way I see it, the Third Civilization is just a huge clump of land populated by groups of primitive, developing countries. And the country we're about to visit is even further removed from that! If the Third Civilization's advancement is already this low, I can't imagine how bad it is in Germany. My main concern right now is whether there is even a suitable runway on which to land the Heavens."

"As far as the runway goes, as you already know, Mu has confirmed that there is no need to worry, Japan had treated them well, and they said Germany has the technological advantage compared to Japan or Italy."

"That reminds me… I believe this delegation was originally suggested by your Information Office. Shouldn't you just stick to gathering information? We of Mirishial have our pride as number one. If they want a diplomatic relationship with us, I would prefer that they be the ones coming to us instead."

"I apologize for my office overstepping… Based on our information… No, whether I tell you or not, you'll understand. Once you see Germany or any Axis nations with your own eyes, I believe you'll come around."

The Floating Ship of the Heavens began to emit a blue light from its engine and taxied down the runway. The ship rose up in the air and began its long flight to Germany.

* * *

**Northern Territory of Papaldia, Imperial Capital Esthirant**

The new provisional head of state Kyeos had his head wrapped his arms because of all the problems piling up. How many years would it take to pay just the reparations to the Axis, Kingdom of Altarus and the Kingdom of Fenn? In particular, the compensation fees for the Axis' ammunition use and the costs of upgrading the military base in Altarus far exceeded the amount requested for personal restitution. With their national power now a fraction of what it was previously, this was an amount the Papaldia Empire simply could not pay.

Kyeos had gone over the invoice document countless times.

_…pay the required amount converted to any global currency. Alternatively, give the country of Germany exclusive access to the underground resources found in the Parsa region. In the latter case, Germany will supervise all mining operations._

"How demonic… there is essentially no choice here."

Being told to give away their land was a truly disgraceful state of affairs, but the Parsa region did not produce very much metal. The empire didn't know why exactly Germany would want rights to that mine, but if they could give away a region that had nothing for them and simultaneously square away their astronomical debt with Germany, that would actually be convenient.

Germany continued to throw requests his way, so Kyeos found himself constantly running around to fulfill them.

* * *

**Imperial Capital Esthirant, Former Navy Base**

Having miraculously survived Germany's large-scale bombing attack, the magical technician Paie was gazing at the under-construction port with the German Battleships, Bismarck and Tirpitz floating regally upon it, men continuing to build, repair, tend and supervise the whole port.

The light of the sun reflected off the ocean, glittering beautifully, while sea birds lazily floated in the water. However, right next to that serene sight were the scattered ruins of the mercilessly decimated navy base. Reconstruction had started with the fact that Germany was paying full cost and would rename it Navy Base Raeder after a Great Admiral.

"Germany… huh. We sure went to war with a fucking crazy country and a crazy ass Alliance. I can't lose hope, though! We… can still start fresh, and, someday, the empire will flourish like never before!"

Paie's imagination ran wild, dreaming of a resurrected empire.

"Oi, Paie! Didn't I tell you not to run off on your own!?"

"A-Ah! Sorry, Gustaf!" The woman turned to the medic, who saved her life.

"No worries, just ask for permission next time."

* * *

**Kingdom of Rheem, Royal Castle**

In the Third Civilization country of Rheem, the king and the prime minister were having a meeting in the royal castle. The prime minister was explaining the information that had been collected to the king.

"So what you're saying is, no matter what field it is, our kingdom cannot best Germany or any Axis Nation?" the king asked, his expression split between anger and bewilderment.

"With regards to magic, our country is superior, but in the end there is no way we can fight against such a country. First, their weapons are simply in another dimension compared to ours. If our dragon knight order were to battle the German Luftwaffe, we would be quickly obliterated without causing even a single injury. On the ground, we lack any weapon capable of stopping even a single German tank. Castle walls are worthless before them. And our ships can't even take a glancing blow without turning to waste. Above all else, the thing we should fear the most is their industry—the absolute power of mass production, and the national power that allows them to easily make use of it. Nothing about them is ordinary," the prime minister extolled fervently.

"They sound far too prosperous. If they're so powerful, they might even be above the Holy Mirishial Empire."

"I shall say it plainly: I believe we should pay much more attention to Germany than Mirishial. While they may be inferior in magic technology, their scientific technology is far, far more advanced than the Central World's. My king, I beg of you, do not take an antagonistic stance towards Germany or any Axis Nations. If you do, then we shall follow in the footsteps of the Papaldia Empire."

The king could not even imagine a worse tragedy than what happened to the Papaldia Empire, being split into 74 different countries, split into five territories, lose his royal status and losing the vast majority of their national power.

"I… I understand. We shall absolutely not be hostile with Germany or any Axis nation. However, when you say their weapons are 'in another dimension,' I do not understand that. Exactly how are they different from ours?"

"For example, take the 'automatic rifles' that Germany's infantry carry… Your majesty, are you familiar with the guns that the Papaldia Empire uses?"

"Ahh, yes, those. When they first debuted, wars in the Third Civization changed forever."

"These 'automatic rifles' are capable of firing over twenty times in a row. Their rate of fire is eight hundred bullets per minute in average. They have a range of over five hundred meters. If we were to fight against them, they would be capable of firing at us at high speeds from far beyond our reach. Another weapon they have is called the 'general-purpose machine gun,' it uses this 'ammo belt' to continuously feed bullets into the gun, allowing it to fire without pausing or reloading for a ghastly amount of time. This gun can fire a thousand two hundred bullets per minute, and it can be wielded by a single soldier."

The king took a moment to digest what this information meant from a military perspective. In his mind, he saw his kingdom's elite army being mowed down without being able to lift a finger.

"Impossible! I can't believe it! There wouldn't even be a battle, would there!"

"What I described now is only the tip of the iceberg. For instance, Germany is a mechanical country, just like Mu, but their combat aircraft can fly faster than the speed of sound, and they can attack targets that are too far away to be seen with the naked eye. This weapon, called a 'missile,' simply cannot be evaded."

An unseen enemy capable of attacking accurately, and that cannot be avoided, was something completely beyond the king's understanding.

"How do they do that?"

"Even if it is dodged, the weapon changes direction to give chase. Germany calls them 'guided missiles.'"

"Those are… from the fairy tales…"

"Indeed, this weapon resembles the ancient sorcerous empire's light magic homing missiles."

The king was speechless. The prime minister continued.

"Their ships are just as frightening. All of Germany and Japan's ships are mechanical, but their cannons are unbelievably accurate. They can even hit objects flying in the air."

The king had already reached his limit and stopped thinking too hard about anything he was being told.

"How do they do that? Isn't it impossible?"

"I believe they have some kind of technology that keeps the cannon stable even when there are waves. In addition, they have a way to calculate the enemy's position, the flight speed and trajectory of the cannon shell, and the enemy's flying speed. Then they have a way to predict the future position of the enemy in order to fire at that location."

"This is nonsense; if that were possible, they would need to constantly and precisely measure that distance every second. Not only that, they would have to perform these calculations far faster than any person is capable of."

"Apparently, the entire Axis has mechanical devices that can do those calculations. They say these machines are capable of calculating a quadrillion times per second…"

"Quadrillion! A quadrillion, you say?! Even a hundred would have been crazy enough, but a hundred, thousand, million, billion, trillion, quadrillion?! Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?!" the king retorted hysterically.

"Your majesty, please, calm down. Quadrillion is not a mistake. Either way, it's not a commonly-used number."

The king massaged his brow and sighed deeply.

"My apologies… please, continue."

"Germany apparently has ships that can dive and sail under the water. Deep in the ocean, hiding their presence, they can then fire off underwater guided missiles called 'torpedoes' to damage ship hulls. We have absolutely no way to counter such an attack."

The king gradually became bitter as he heard more about Germany or any Axis-related nations.

"While their military capabilities are terrifying, Germany also has an enormous technological industry supporting it, and their ability to invent new weapons is exceptional as well. If you want an example of their technological prowess, they have an invention called a 'bullet train' that—"

The king stopped him, looking green. "I'm sorry, I will hear about it next time. I think I'm feeling slightly ill."

The Kingdom of Rheem's king swore in his heart to never become hostile to Germany or any nations aligned or guaranteed by them.

* * *

**Germany, about 700 km south of the Rhineland Region, in the sky**

In the cloudless blue sky, a white-painted aircraft flew through the air. The two engines on the plane glowed with a blue light and spewed out air, propelling it forward. This was the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_ Type 35 from the Holy Mirishial Empire, transporting their diplomatic delegation towards Germany passing Italy and France at a speed of 310 km/h. This aircraft was the epitome of their technology, the Central World's strongest country, and it was a product that could never be crafted with the level of technology available in the Third Civilization.

**We will be entering Germany's airspace shortly. In addition, two of Germany's combat aircraft will soon be arriving as planned. When they do arrive, they will only be here to escort us, so please do not be alarmed.**

The in-flight broadcast gave the passengers a flight update.

"That was so long! Another two hours or so and we'll finally be there," Information Officer Rydorka commented to the diplomat Phiam sitting next to him. "But man, this really was far, we needed to go through the African continent. It hurts my head just to think of having to fight against someone all the way out on the eastern ends of the uncivilized world. And they're sending two escort for us; not wyverns, but combat aircraft! That sure was a surprise. I guess I should expect no less from a country favored by Mu. I can kind of understand how they beat Papaldia now. I look forward to seeing what kind of aircraft they are."

As Phiam listened to Rydorka, Mu's reciprocating engine aircraft (a biplane) came to mind. The information office had compiled a certain level of information in advance of this mission, but the specifics were rather vague and nothing had particularly stood out; aside from the fact that this country had defeated the Papaldia Empire, there were no other details.

"Mister Phiam, I think it would be better if you approached Germany without any preconceptions of a typical barbarian country from outside the civilized areas."

"I shall take your advice under consideration."

"You know, I'm very excited to see what kind of aircraft Germany is bringing," Technical Officer Baeluno interjected.

The three looked outside through the windows. Far below, they could see the mountains of Savoy. Inside the plane, the only things they could hear were the high-pitched trill of the magic engines and the sound of the aircraft cutting through the sky.

All of a sudden, two other aircraft zoomed past them, followed by a delayed boom. Far behind them, the two planes changed course and quickly caught up to the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_. One plane took the lead to guide them, while the other came up along the side of the _Heavens_.

"Wh… What?! How are they so fast?!"

"They don't have any of the propellers that Mu's aircraft use! Ah! They have an intake in the front! Don't tell me the Germany also developed light discharge air compression engines!" yelled Technical Officer Baeluno.

"But what speed! They even surpass the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_, our ultimate aircraft!" Military Officer Arpana cut in.

"The shape of their wings… my goodness! Those are swept wings! They're for surpassing the speed of sound, reducing drag within supersonic flow! We're still researching that… or actually, we've only begun theorizing it, I never imagined I'd ever see the actual thing! Sir Arpana, those aircraft can, at the very least, break the sound barrier!" Baeluno responded excitedly.

When an aircraft travels at supersonic speeds, a shockwave forms in the shape of a cone around the plane, originating from the tip of the nose and sweeping back around the body of plane. If the wings were to touch the boundary layer of this shockwave, swept wings were necessary to maintain stable flight. Baeluno knew all about the theory behind them.

The diplomat Phiam, trembling in fear, raised his voice. "That's impossible! An uncivilized country can't have an aircraft that surpasses one of ours! You must be mistaken!"

"But, that aircraft was clearly constructed for the purpose of supersonic flight. There's no reason to make wings with such a useless shape like that otherwise."

"Our empire has the most advanced education system in the world, and we've inherited the research of the ancient sorcerous empire! We have an absolute advantage over every other country! Despite this, you're saying in flight technology, the most important field of study, we're behind?! How is that possible?!"

Phiam watched the Deutsche Luftwaffe's main combat aircraft, the Me365 Adler, his expression clearly betraying his bafflement.

* * *

The _Floating Ship of the Heavens_ Type 35 arrived in the skies of Rhineland, led by Germany's combat aircraft. After some time, they could see an extremely advanced city spreading out before their eyes. The entire delegation felt shocked beyond belief; normally, there would only be one large city per region per country, but here, all the way outside the civilized areas, they were already greeted by the sight of this monstrosity of a city.

"I heard that Germany was a country without magic, but… is it even possible to build a city this large without magic?" Baeluno asked, mystified.

Finally, the vehicle landed on an entirely too large runway, then was guided to the passenger plane area on the parking apron.

"…!"

The diplomat Phiam felt his pride shatter to pieces and a sense of humiliation rising up in response to the sight before him. The Holy Mirishial Empire was the strongest country in the Central World, widely believed to be the strongest in the world, and the culmination of their advanced civilization was the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_. The beautiful vehicle showed off the quality and refinement of their technology. No matter where he traveled, being able to clearly see the difference in civilization, in national power, made him proud beyond compare. So what the hell were these things sitting next to their beautiful aircraft! Why was he now being made to feel so… wretched and miserable!

Parked between a Ju777 and a Ju787, the empire's plane seemed very, very small.

When the delegation members alighted from the aircraft, there were representatives from Germany waiting to receive them and exchange greetings. They had prepared a method of transportation, "cars," which were used to bring them to a hotel within the city of Mainz.

The vehicles called "cars" were very similar to the empire's magic carriages, but their shapes were very sleek, and they were extremely fast and smooth. However, what was most surprising about the cars were their numbers; he heard from the German people that even the lowest class of citizen could easily purchase a car. As a group, they went straight to the hotel since everyone in the delegation was tired from the long journey.

* * *

**Excerpt from Phiam's diary entry for that day**

Today, I received the biggest shock in my life, and also went through the most tiring day in my life. Our Holy Mirishial Empire built up a civilization with high-quality magic as a pillar by researching the remains of the ancient sorcerous empire. Our country is, aside from the ancient sorcerous empire, the largest empire in history, undisputedly the most prosperous country in the world. Our use of magic is what fueled our civilization's advancement and prosperity. The machine civilization of Mu is also exceptional, but in terms of vehicles and such, they fall far short of our magical civilization.

However, today, I have laid eyes on a civilization that exceeds my empire, in at least one field. Unbelievably, they are a country outside the civilized area, and they don't even know very much about magic. For this country to be the one to surpass us, there's no way I wouldn't feel shocked. Their scientific civilization has been pushed to the extremes. We will be investigating the exact scale of Germany's civilization, but, in quality at least, they truly surpass our empire, irritatingly enough.

In place of the Papaldia Empire, the country of Germany and the Alliance of Axis had become an existence that represents not only the Third Civilization, but all of the eastern continents. In 3 days, I must officially invite Germany to participate in our leadership conference of 11 countries. I need to be cautious in accomplishing this task.

The other diplomats in the empire advocate a high-handed approach; they want to send a warning to Germany, make them know their place. However, while I may have initially agreed with them, now that I've seen their country first-hand, I have to revise my opinion. For a long time now, the diplomats of the countries that reigned at the top of the world have imprinted the superiority of their own countries on their very souls. Now that they will be forced to correct these misconceptions, I believe there will be a great deal of upheaval in the times to come.

* * *

"So tomorrow, I'll be mingling with Germany's diplomats…"

The diplomat Phiam went to sleep while contemplating various worries.

* * *

**Mainz International Congress Center**

The German Ministry of Foreign affairs was hosting the delegation from the Holy Mirishial Empire, holding a kind of cultural exchange session prior to starting diplomatic negotiations. Currently, they were being shown a DVD giving an overview of Germany.

The video covered a wide range of topics including nature, German culture, construction technology, and many other topics. Basically, they were being inundated with innocuous information. Anything about the military was put off for later in order to minimize the risk of leaking defense technology or information.

No matter which country was asked, the answer to the question "who's the strongest in the world?" was always "the Holy Mirishial Empire," so Germany was quite excited to receive Mirishial's envoys. After the war with the Papaldia Empire was over, internal research concluded that their being so severely underestimated directly led to the tragedy of Altarus. Therefore, this time, although they wouldn't be revealing any military secrets, the government decided to make this video to subtly hint at Germany's technological advancement and national power; they wanted to avoid giving off an impression of weakness, at least.

The entire delegation was enthralled by the video. Finally, once it was over, the staff from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs launched into an introductory speech.

"Greetings to the envoys from the Holy Mirishial Empire. Thank you for making the long journey to visit our country of Germany. My name is Ferdinand, and I am with the German Ministry of Foreign Affairs. As we explained in advance, today and tomorrow are set aside for cultural exchange; we would be happy if everyone here could learn just a little bit more about Germany. Today, we will be sightseeing on our way to Germania. But first, we would like to celebrate the newly-formed relationship between our two countries with a meal. We have set aside two hours for this meal, after which we will make our way to the Montabaur bullet train station, so please, take time to relax and enjoy yourselves."

Once the speech was over, an assortment of food was served to each table. After trying out some of the food, Information Officer Rydorka turned and struck up a conversation with the diplomat Phiam, sitting beside him.

"Ooh, this is delicious… Mister Phiam, what did you think of the recording from earlier? I could barely contain my excitement after seeing such outrageous technology! If everything they showed us was true, for example their 'bullet train' that runs on iron roads, then, if we compare to our own bullet train… they can travel much faster than what we have planned for our future high-speed transportation vehicle. They say their train runs commercially throughout the entire country, and they've improved it to the point that they've had no civilian deaths due to breakdowns or accidents for the last fifty years, a miraculous safety record. It would be astonishing if true."

"Yes… Yes, it would be. Germany seems to have done quite well for itself. I am honestly moved that a culture devoted entirely to science could advance this far. However, considering that they completely excluded any information about their level of magic, it's going to be very difficult to estimate how much national power they have."

"Indeed, if they don't use much magic, we can't really tell where they're really at. What do you think, Baeluno?"

"Frankly, if the recording is all true, then not only are they leagues above Mu in terms of technological power, but they even surpass us with regards to industry. To tell you the truth, the fact that they have an actual working bullet train that runs three hundred kilometers per hour throughout their entire country… it scares me. Getting something to go that fast on rails isn't in itself that difficult. What's truly frightening is the number and frequency. In one day, they could have three hundred and seventy different trains traveling three hundred kilometers per hour across their country, all at the same time; our country doesn't have the technology to manage that.

"That's not all. This country is very mountainous, so they use tunnels to travel under them. They surely go through tunnels and pass other trains quite frequently. The technology needed to dampen the shockwaves generated from traveling at that speed is very advanced. It's something our empire itself would love to have. Furthermore, their earthquake emergency brake system… what astounds me isn't just that they keep their trains safe, but rather how quickly their emergency alert system is able to propagate information."

Technical Officer Baeluno gave out his honest impressions. They wanted to continue discussing it, but a German person from the front of the hall was coming towards then. This person stopped before their table and bowed.

"Once again, I am Ferdinand with the German Ministry of Foreign Affairs. We would like to thank you for taking the trouble to come here and offer us your assistance with regards to the eleven-country leadership conference. From approaching us to meet in the first place to opening diplomatic negotations, to even recommending our participation in the leadership conference, we are extremely grateful for your country's initiative. For the mighty Holy Mirishial Empire to take on this responsibility is an honor beyond words."

This was quite the display of deference, but, at the use of the word "mighty" to describe the world's strongest country, the Holy Mirishial Empire, Phiam raised his eyebrows happily.

"We as well are pleased to meet your country. I am Phiam, a diplomat representing the Holy Mirishial Empire's foreign affairs office. Our empire lies far west of here, located in the middle of the Central World. Mister Ferdinand, would I be correct in identifying you as my foreign relations counterpart?"

"Yes, as long as my government does not make any personnel changes, I will be in charge of our relationship with the Holy Mirishial Empire."

Phiam let a crafty smile leak onto his face as he pulled a sack out from his large bag. He pulled the sack off something and handed it to Ferdinand.

"This is a personal present I would like to gift to my counterpart. It is something my country developed, a tool capable of calculations. Using this, when you want to perform long multiplication or division, it can provide an answer instantaneously," Phiam explained, brimming with confidence.

"Thank you very much. I see… this is… a calculator? It's quite weighty, isn't it?" Ferdinand had trouble coming up with a suitable reply as he held up the desktop computer-sized antique calculator.

"It weighs fourteen kilograms, but its calculation speed rivals what is used in our industrial sector. It's a very expensive item in our country, but I personally want you, Kondo, to have it."

Phiam intended to show off the empire's technology with this ostentatious display. By giving them something they could not produce themselves, he wanted to get a foot up in negotiations. Baeluno, who deduced that Germany's bullet trains relied on extremely advanced calculation equipment in order to run, could only cover his eyes with his hand to block the embarrassing sight of Phiam gifting away Mirishial's bulky calculator.

With the directive from the government to ensure Germany presented as strong on his mind, Ferdinand felt a little apologetic as he took out his smartphone.

"We share the view that high-quality calculation equipment is necessary in the industrial sector. The greatest nation in the Central World does not disappoint. By the way, I want to show you the calculators my country or rather our Alliance has created and developed, perhaps it can serve as reference."

Ferdinand showed Phiam his smartphone, unlocked it, and opened a calculator app.

"This is a smartphone, you can use it to place calls to other people, it has calculator and dictionary functions, and you can even play games on it. As far as calculations go, my country has what we call 'super computers,' devices capable of performing over a quadrillion calculations within one second."

Phiam could only gape, speechless. Ferdinand continued tapping on his phone and pulled up a picture of an early calculator from Earth.

"Sir Phiam, I thank you very much for your gift. I am very happy to have something that reminds me of times past. We will use this to study your country's superior magic technology. If you look at this image, my country also used to sell similar-looking calculators, about fifty years ago. I hear they used to cost as much as a car does now. These days, though, they're much, much smaller, and the price has dropped to the point that a child could purchase one with pocket money."

The envoys' faces all reddened in humiliation. After that, they continued having idle conversation until the delegation members were brought to the Montabaur station to board the bullet train, and they left for the Germania Central Train Station.

* * *

**Germania, two days later, evening**

In a hotel room, the Mirishial delegation convened for a meeting. After that meal in Rhineland, even though they were traveling at 300 km/h, they enjoyed an extremely comfortable ride in the high-speed vehicle called the "bullet train" on their way to Germania, where they were treated to the sight of an enormous bridge. The bridge was so huge that both cars and trains could fit on it. After being shown the architectural engineering of Germany, they were taken to a "linear test site" where they got to ride on an experimental electric train known as a "linear motor car."

This linear motor car that the envoys rode could travel as fast as 500 km/h. It was faster than the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_, and the fact that it traveled along metal rails using magnetism to float completely shocked them all. According to Kondo, researchers have recorded speeds of 600 km/h in experiments, and, provided the tracks were long enough, there would theoretically be no problems going all the way up to 700 km/h. These railway vehicles were faster than even the empire's combat aircraft; none of the envoys knew how to react to that news.

Then, they arrived in Germany's Imperial Capital, Germania.

The delegation visited a tower called the "Reichsfestung." In the Holy Mirishial Empire, there were towers in the 300-meter range, but this tower was 721 meters tall. From an observatory, they could look out at the city from 450 meters above sea level. It was a spectacular view, filled with manmade structures.

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be our turn to take the reins and give them the rundown of the eleven-country leadership conference. Mister Phiam, I think you understand already, but we can't treat them like a barbarian country," Baeluno warned to Phiam.

"I… I know. I can hardly believe how much more advanced than our country they are. Including the Gra Valkas Empire, though, I have to ask, why the hell are all these ridiculous countries appearing from nowhere outside the civilized areas?"

Rydorka sank into thought for a moment, then replied ominously. "I wonder… the Demon Lord Nosgoorah's final words, that the ancient sorcerous empire was returning, that could have something to do with it."

"Wh…What?!"

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I heard that, during the divination of the Eimorsh god, there was a distortion in space, so they couldn't tell exactly when or where the ancient sorcerous empire would resurrect. It's said that the mage empire advanced too quickly and ended up treading on the domain of the gods. Transporting an entire country… that kind of great magic could only be accomplished by gods. Maybe they were summoned here by a god, or maybe they somehow got caught in the effects of the mage empire's spell, we don't know… Well, no matter how much we speculate, we can't verify anything, so there's really no point in guessing. As far as I can see, Germany is a peaceful, but cruel country if they are disturbed much like other nations, but they are not warmongers and usually are passive diplomats, and our country needs to make as many strong allies as we can before the empire's revival. In order to defeat the enemies of mankind, we need their power as well."

"The information office can afford to be quite lax, I see. In my case, as a member of the foreign affairs office, I must consider how I am supposed to report on Germany's might; my head aches just thinking about it. If I were my superior, reading the report I imagine myself writing, I wouldn't believe a word it said. A tall tale about an entire country being transported just sounds crazy. Meaning, if I cannot properly explain the level of Germany's national power in a way the homeland can accept, all of us will simply be seen as fools who were deceived by Germany. Once we return home, I would like to arrange a meeting between the leadership of the information office and the foreign affairs office."

The impromptu meeting, which had the appearance of a funeral, continued late into the night.

* * *

**German Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the next morning**

The diplomat from the Holy Mirishial Empire's foreign affairs office, Phiam, clearly as nervous as can be, gave a presentation explaining the 11-country leadership conference to the officials of the German Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Each person was given an information packet with important notes and details.

In summary:

The 11-country leadership conference convened once every 2 years.

The next conference would likely be in 1 year's time.

The countries invited to participate were the ones with the greatest power and exerted the most influence on the world.

The conference was concerned with the management of the world.

All of the participating countries would become the targets of intense scrutiny throughout the world (at least the area recognized as "the world" by these countries).

Should Germany choose to attend, the world would see them as a great power.

This is generally perceived as promoting national interests.

Participating countries are allowed to express opinions regarding the management of the world and the international community.

The Third Civilization normally has one fixed participant and one rotating participant.

For this next conference, it was decided that Germany will be the fixed participant.

"While it is most regrettable that there is only one year to prepare for the next conference, we believe that it still aligns with your national interests to attend and be recognized as a world power. Until now, the Third Civilization's superpower, the Papaldia Empire, has always participated, but, since they have now been dismantled due to the intervention of the Axis, my country would like to recognize Germany as a world power, and as the leader of the Third Civilization… no, wait, your country does not belong to a civilized area. As the leader of the Axis Alliance, then. Thus, we would like to extend an invitation for you to participate in the eleven-country leadership conference."

After the general explanation was finished, many officials from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs raised their hands.

"I just have one question, if you could?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"In the list of previous participants, I see the name of the Second Civilization's superpower Leifor. I heard that they were overthrown by a country further to the west, a 'Gra Valkas Empire.' If Leifor will not be participating, will another country take their place?"

"Ah, yes… in place of Leifor, we are considering the Gra Valkas Empire that you just mentioned. As with your country, we are still evaluating the situation. With the abrupt notice of only one year until the conference, we are unsure how they will respond, so, similar to Germany, we don't know if they will decide to participate."

"Ah… I understand, thank you for answering."

After more questions were answered, the presentation ended. At a later date, the German government would officially consent to participating in the 11-country leadership conference hosted by the Holy Mirishial Empire.

* * *

**Second Civilization Superpower Leifor, ruins of the former capital Leiforia**

The superpower Leifor, having been decimated by the Gra Valkas Empire's super-dreadnought _Grade Atlastar_ and its full-powered bombardment, its capital turned to ash and its king killed in battle, quickly surrendered and fell under the empire's control, becoming the Leifor territory. In the now-former capital, imperial-styled buildings were being constructed. There was an airport in the capital, and the navy's air units were stationed there, so the skies above Leiforia were filled with reciprocating engine combat aircraft flying around.

There were four people watching those planes and sighing. They were the envoys from the Holy Mirishial Empire.

Supervisor of Foreign Affairs for Western Countries, Shiwalf Military Officer Pasha Technical Officer Gorms Information Officer Zammas

They traveled by sea to the Gra Valkas territory of Leifor to provide information about the 11-country leadership conference. Normally, they would have wanted to travel to the empire proper, but Gra Valkas insisted on having the meeting in the ruins of Leifor.

At the sight of the airplanes in the sky, Pasha commented with a serious look on his face. "They sure are fast. They might even be faster than the combat version of the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_."

"Perhaps. The ship we saw on the open sea is also large enough to rival our fleet of magic ships. I see why Leifor couldn't stand up to them."

"So, this is our first contact with the Gra Valkas Empire…"

The four men, tension writ large on their faces, were taken into a building. The building had an odd aesthetic that didn't quite agree with the Mirishial sense of beauty. The delegation was shown to a reception room, where they sat on a sofa to wait for Gra Valkas's diplomat to arrive. After a time, the door opened and in walked the diplomat, Dulles. The Mirishial envoys all stood up and the diplomat Shiwalf gave an introduction.

"It is good to meet you, my name is Shiwalf of the foreign affairs office, supervisor of the western countries for the Holy Mirishial Empire, located in the center of the Central World. We have come about the eleven-country leadership conference, to see if your country has a response for us."

Gra Valkas's diplomat, Dulles, smiled slightly. "It must have been very inconvenient for you to come all the way here, considering the level of technology your people possess. First, let me thank you for taking the trouble. Heh… the 'Central World,' was it…? Quite an ostentatious name. How did that come about?"

Brushing off the snide remark, Shiwalf continued on. "We want to invite your country to participate in place of the former superpower Leifor. All details about the conference can be found in the documents here."

Dulles couldn't stand it any longer and burst out laughing. "Hm… pff… faaaahaahaha! Goodness, how rude of me. Leifor, the puny country that we forced to surrender with only a single ship… I had heard the rumors, but to think they were actually considered a superpower! Hahaha! Your people's standards here are so abysmal that I cannot help but laugh… hahahaha!"

The envoys all stayed silent while Shiwalf formulated a response. "When countries meet, that line gets thrown around a lot. A weak country will bluster and throw their weight around in front of a country from the civilized areas. No matter how many times I've seen it happen as a diplomat for the Central World's Holy Mirishial Empire, though, you are the first to have gone as far as you did just now. I will acknowledge your nerve. However… to be perfectly honest, you are simply being unpleasant. The world's five superpowers may share that grouping, but there is a large difference in our national powers. After defeating the weakest superpower, it seems your country has grown quite a big head, but I do think it would be better to be more cautious instead. If you think my country, or Mu, are on the same level as Leifor, and you treat us as such, then you should expect to walk away with far more than just bruises. My country has judged that your country is more than worthy to participate in the eleven-country leadership conference. Your strength may be dominant out here in the far reaches, but it isn't enough to challenge the Central World. You cannot survive in the world by yourself."

"I shall be sure to relay your eloquent words to His Excellency."

The meeting room fell quiet. Shiwalf moved on to the next topic.

"Before we continue, I would like to ask if you would tell us the location of your country and capital."

Dulles shook his head. "The location of our home country is being kept secret from you people. The same with our capital, I cannot reveal its location. If you need to contact the empire for any reason, you can do so from here, Leifor."

"If your country is unwilling to compromise, then we have nothing more to discuss. If you decide you would like to participate in the conference, or have any other questions or concerns, we request that you come to the Holy Mirishial Empire."

Feeling disgruntled by the Gra Valkas Empire's refusal to reveal the location of their home country, the delegation departed from the Leifor territory.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, imperial capital Runepolis, information office**

In the director's office, Information Director Arneus and two other officers were having a meeting to go over reports. Rydorka, who had been dispatched to Germany, and Zammas, who had gone to the Gra Valkas territory of Leifor, were sharing their information.

"So basically, we told them about the leadership conference, but, throughout the whole event, the empire chose not to engage with us in good faith, refusing to give us the location of their home country or even just the name of their capital. What a reckless way to conduct international relations. They told us to use Leifor's old capital, Leiforia, as a point of contact instead. We're not sure if they want to participate in the conference either. We really need to keep an eye on them. Furthermore, the aircraft they had flying around Leifor's capital were faster than Mu's and probably comparable to our air supremacy model of the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_. While we have absolutely no clue how much national power they have, at the very least, we cannot make light of their technology."

After hearing the report, Arneus sank into thought.

"So we still don't know where the Gra Valkas Empire's actual country is…"

"Unfortunately, yes…"

They sat there for a moment in silence. After waiting to see whether either of them would resume speaking, Rydorka decided to join in.

"Director, before I give you my report on Germany, can I show you something?"

"What is it?"

"Actually…"

Rydorka took out a map and spread it on the table.

"How—!"

"Where did you—!"

Arneus and Zammas both gaped at the exquisitely-detailed world map. The height of the mountains, the depth of the valleys, the precise shape of the rivers, the exact locations of their own country's secret places that were only found on their own maps… everything in the world was revealed.

"I know that you're shocked at how the details on this map are similar to our own maps, but I wanted to show you that the Gra Valkas Empire is located over here."

Rydorka pointed to a certain spot on the map. About 5,000 km west of the continent of Mu, they saw a piece of land, too large to be just an island, too small to be called a continent. The locations of the mountains and lakes were also marked in detail, carefully, as well as the towns and cities, of course.

"Where… Where did you get this?" Arneus asked.

"I brought a map with me on our trip to Germany to invite them to the leadership conference, thinking I could show them the way to Mirishial if they asked. Where other countries' waters were, religious places to avoid, how best to navigate, that sort of thing. The German representative took a look and said 'oh, you brought a map of _this region_.' I thought, maybe, Germany might already know where everything in this world is. I was floored when I first saw this map, and when I asked if it would be all right to borrow it, in order to compare the accuracy of the territorial waters and such, they said it was fine, they would let me have it.

"I couldn't believe it; something like this would normally be considered a national secret, I never expected to get my hands on it just by asking… The representative said he would bring a map with the eleven countries that were to attend the conference; of course, that included the Gra Valkas Empire, which had already been marked on the map. I was just as dumbfounded as you two are now."

Indeed, Arneus and Zammas were speechless. It took some time for one of them to find his words.

"I… I don't know what to say. First, why don't we hear what you have to say about Germany."

So, Rydorka described his visit to Germany and how he and the other members were floored by their technological supremacy.

* * *

**Second Civilization, Irnatea Kingdom, Royal Capital Kirkuls**

Irnatea, an island country about 1,000 km west of the continent of Mu. This kingdom, about the size of Hokkaido, was on the verge of total destruction. The military's central staff headquarters received frequent status updates for the various battles being conducted throughout the country.

"The western vassal army has been annihilated! Our magic cannons have no effect on the enemy's tanks! The enemy is now about thirty kilometers away from the royal capital Kirkuls!"

"All thirty-eight ships in the king's navy have been sunk by the enemy's ten! The enemy's firepower and range both eclipse our own!"

"The eastern dragon knight order and the king's dragon knight order, all of them have been shot down! The enemy's aircraft all appear to be flying over five hundred kilometers per hour!"

A middle-aged man cursed under his breath; this was King Irtis the 13th. "We basically have nothing left… So this is as far as we go…"

The Irnatea Kingdom was about to have its 1,000-year history ended at the hands of the invading otherworld army that appeared out of nowhere, the Gra Valkas Empire. Their _Antares_-type combat aircraft buzzed around in the skies swarms. The enemy planes wailed horrifically whenever they suddenly made a sharp descent, the sound of their engines invoking fear in the kingdom's people. Explosions echoed throughout the capital Kirkuls, and King Irtis the 13th was also swallowed up in one of those fierce blasts.

That day, the Irnatea Kingdom, a Second Civilization country, was ravaged to the ground.

As the Gra Valkas Empire continued to invade country after country, the Second Civilization superpower Mu, along with the rest of the international community, joined together to issue a statement of condemnation.

* * *

**Current World Tension from the Axis Perspective: 65%**

**National Behavior:**

**Germany: Wary of potentially dangerous nations, list includes: Gra Valkas Empire and Holy Mirishial Empire**

**Japan: Hungry for Land, might take over a few islands through diplomacy, no need to waste ammunition**

**Italy: Currently going out on a rampage of getting more islands, Giovanni Balbo having to deal with some issues as a Figure Head**

**Eastern America: Continuing to develop technology**

**Current Imperial States of the Pacific, Pacific Islands unknowingly had moved to the Atlantic Ocean for some particular reason, perhaps due to geographies and according to legends, the Gods may have not been able to fit them in to where the Pacific should be, renamed to Atlantic Islands, Japan officially made the islands into a separate nation from Imperial States of the Pacific, into the Imperial Island of the Atlantic and the Imperial States of West America.**

**Argentina: Currently going through modernization with more advanced armored tanks**

**Africa: German and Italian Africa currently going through many changes in structure and basically priority in developing the Infrastructure of all the Alliance, time to finish: 3 Years.**

**Asia: Nusantara and Ostasien going through heavy infrastructure development, time to finish: 4 Years, Siam going through Military Modernization, purchasing Type Zero MBTs, China began heavy industrialization.**

**Russia: Moskowien began production of their new MBTs, the T-95 Black Eagle, expected to replace their Tsarbussard tanks**

**Greenland and Iceland: Began construction of more Infrastructure and Air Defense for possible invasions, manpower increased with an additional RSS Division stationed on each island**

**South America: Going through High Development on Industry**

**Rhodenius: Began construction of Infrastructure, Qua-Toine expected to build a ZWK Corvette in possibly a year, usage of ZWK guns including the MP38 and Kar98k are imminent**

**Altarus: Construction of better Infrastructure, Naval Base and Air Base began, lend lease of mostly Zweite Weltkrieg era weapons and production of Wyvern Overlords to be due in two years**

**Papaldia: 6 Years until release from occupation, Infrastructure growth on resources developed**

* * *

**Woo...**

**Yeah...I think I'm done with this one...day per day...**

**Yep, this is driving me partially insane, but not really. Anyways! I changed the name for the OTL Type 10 from Type 98 to Type Zero because reason saying that it sounds better imo, so yeah...**

**Papaldia's destroyed, I'm still going to give in some slices of life possibly, maybe focus on who I already have my focuses on, mainly Adler(Head of Axis and German Security), Janet Lindemann(Admiral of the Bismarck), Yagou(Qua-Toinan immigrant to Germany), Paie(Papaldian Magic Technician) and maybe Victoria Rommel(Head of the Reichskommissariat Neue-Deutschland[Rowlia])**

**But yeah...maybe later...**

**And also probably going to update the chapters into the more refined Light Novel, apparently I was going with Web Novel this entire time, so whoops! Sorry for the wrong information of having read the Light Novel, since it was the Web Novel, I've been reading, but still, show some support and hopefully we get the badass Anime that Japan Summons need, it seriously some good story like GATE, but with better lore, and no harem, for once in life, my life will be complete with that shit.**

**Anyways, onwards to the review!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Commander 31:**** But for what reason? I get that sometimes many want other nations to have German tech, but really...realistically, they would just give out more outdated technology, since even the Panther is a threat considering that it was much more developed than OTL Panthers, since the less superior VK 3001D took its place and basically scoring the place for the Tiger as the Panzer VI, having Mu take a prototypical project was already overkill with how advanced they are and despite being a pacifist, they were not really keen to have other nations have their tech, too risky...**

**Having a Rifle and a Submachine Gun are already overkill btw, but for the sake of the story, hopefully they innovate something...**

**But probably not Bismarck, Bismarck's stationed in Papaldia, Yamato, no, probably not when they arrive, probably going to take a more...smaller, but deadlier ship...idk, still debating on that one.**

**Cap**** Vietnam:**** Probably in future chapters, Germany, Japan and Italy are Superpowers with Nukes, although compared to others Italy has the worst one, possibly India has the tech, but for numbers, I don't really wanna spoil that part. Golden Rules of War are just basically 'Humane Treatment during War', basically how to treat bystanders, prisoners of war and stuff, so yeah, but they don't really rule out Inconventional Weapons like Napalm, the rules are a little bit more loose and flexible, hence why they use flamethrowers as execution equipment. And thanks for the vote of support.**

**wiseman1012:**** UMMMM, Idk...**

**SS Oberfuhrer: Jawohl.**

**Cooldude: Kinda disappointed in that one...but oh well, life tends to get in the way.**

**Alberto: Ah sí, realmente la mejor escena que he escrito hasta ahora ... pero necesita más acción, francamente, probablemente actualizaría y agregaría algunas escenas más por el gusto de hacerlo y solo relleno de palabras. Y gracias por el voto de apoyo, ¡lo aprecio!**

* * *

**Thanks for the support, everyone has been giving! I appreciate it! Really appreciate it! Maybe going to finish on the World Conference and maybe add some tension in, but probably going to end it from the next chapter to the last uploaded, hopefully A Mob of Deer are fast in working...if not then I guess I'll renew the older chapters, but not via new chapter and stuff, that'd not be great...I'll just simply update it one by one and add the sentence of Reworked or basically I to just mean that they are Improved and such...**

**So yeah! See ya!**


	11. Axis 8 - Intermission

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 8 - Intermission**

* * *

**6 Months after the meeting with the Holy Mirishial Empire**

**GDR, Port Major City, Hamburg, Germaniawerft Dock**

Admiral Wirbelwind, the current Great Admiral walked up to the newest ship in preparation. The Project Deutschland, it was a massive hull that was supposed to represent Deutschland, it was a Project that involves Project Magnet and Project Railway, the Project to make the Perfect Battleship of this era, the newest KMS Deutschland, one of the four to-be-commissioned ships, a Battleship would be too modest, it was a Super Dreadnought, smaller than the Reichsdrachen-Class, but it will be the Ultimate Dreadnought of its time, armed with some of the newly made Railguns, an electromagnetic catapult to launch aircrafts, the Railguns used were all 480mm, sufficient for their use.

The Ship had been very much similar to the Hindenburg-Class, but with better armaments, missiles are basically stowed away with a few Helicopters present, with the use of a Nuclear Reactor and Modernized Equipment, it would be far superior compared to the Hindenburg-Class, the names of the ship had been designated as 'Deutschland', 'Dietsland', 'Scandinavien', 'Britannien', 'Frankenreich' and 'Russland'. The five latter were all akin to the Empire, Reichskommissariats, ones they can assume as their own conquered rivals.

Germany had began construction on better equipment with their economy rising rapidly. Cars. Clothes. Equipment that were non-military. Anything that was non-military and can be exported were exported in hefty amounts.

Heh.

Germany was growing, the Reich is to grow further. With the addition of Neue Deutschland and new magicians trained to create barrier magic for their ship, they could soon be able to take over the world with Japan and Italy being their two pawns.

Perhaps...

Perhaps not, they were no longer eccentric and power hungry fools, however...

That time of the Dreite Reich had ended, now is the Vierte Reich, a better Reich.

Well, let's not die and forget who we are...

* * *

**Greater Empire of Nippon**

The Japanese had begun construction on their newest Battleship, the Hirohito, named after the Showa Emperor, the Battleship was to assume the place of the Reichsdrachen, having placed a 510mm gun requirement and heavier load. The two nations were now rivals, one of Europe and one of Asia. It was basically the Eagle of Europe and the Dragon of Asia.

Despite that rivalry, they needed each other to continue their military needs and besides, two superpowers working together were better than two superpowers fighting each other. Their army had been growing, conscription in foreign territory had begun to rise. The Japanese had secured an army of eight hundred thousand men with 2 million reserves, that was a large number of troops.

Now with the lack of an effective Navy, they had turned towards building more Battlecruisers and smaller ships than Battleships to ensure that their navy had the quality and the numbers.

* * *

**Novus Imperium Italiano**

Italy was...

Italy was rampaging through islands and getting more territory that it shamed the Germans in obtaining land in a rapid manner, despite being small islands that were mostly inhibited by basically small tribes that were soon slaughtered and had their corpses hidden. The Il Duce had grown frustrated and continued his service till the end, but still it was horrifically frustrating to deal with this kind of thing.

Their Navy project had been focused on Quality Destroyers and Cruisers with some Aircraft Carriers. Their Air Force of Macchi.405 and G.155 beginning to be obsolete, they had turned their heads towards the newest rejected project that Germany had in plan, paying for about 1.5 billion Reichsmark for Project Blitz, a Project that aimed for a more cost-efficient Multirole Jet Fighter with Stealth Technology, Germany had not gave them the newest stealth paint jobs, but the more obsolete or outdated ones.

With that, Italy can begin their prototyping of their G.157 Fulmine, the Army had begun more construction of tanks, some development on newer tanks began. With that, the New Italian Empire will rise as a superpower, higher than they are now.

* * *

**GDR - Germania**

Yagou had been working as a diplomat in Germany for quite some time, he had been riding the Bullet Train to go from his household to the Qua-Toine Embassy, the Germans had continued to provide his nation, infrastructure, training and things they needed most to progress. Getting off the train, he simply walked to the Embassy.

Donning his new uniform had been a bit troublesome to adapt to, it was quite tight, the tie was troublesome as well, the jacket made it hot and sometimes...his socks would get his leggings in them, however it is, the uniform was mandatory and a bit annoying to deal with. "Ah, herr Yagou, good morning."

"A morning to you as well, Angela." The Qua-Toinan smiled at the blonde front desk woman, who giggled.

"Well, good luck for today!"

"To you as well, keep up the good work!" That sounded quite cringey if he had to be honest, he was never good in talking to women, but he was here for work... The Qua-Toinan got to the 'Elevator', a simple box that can elevate or descend at a whim by pushing a simple button. The music however were either good or terrible, the latter mostly, so he had to bring his own music via phone. He could only envision how sir Hanki was doing in Military School, he was after all enthusiastic in learning new tactics and strategies in the battlefield.

He barely realized how different they both were despite having an enthusiastic take in migrating to Germany. He simply walked out when the Elevator reached his floor. "Ah, Yagou! Early again! Keep up the good work!"

Working in the embassy was...a lot more boring than he thought it was going to be, waking up at 8 o'clock, he had to get to the embassy by 10 o'clock, it was a custom by most Germans nowadays, before it was 8 o'clock, so of course, this was very good for him. He yawned a bit, despite having slept, perhaps it was because there was not much work to do for him.

"Hey, Yagou, you good, buddy?" His colleague, another Qua-Toinan, Kanji spoke up to him.

"Ah, Kanji, no, no, I'm good, thanks for the concern." Yagou waved off as Kanji shrugged at him.

"You sure? You have been sleeping right, right?" The former chuckled nervously, leaving the latter sighing. "Seriously, you need to reschedule yourself here..."

"Ah, right, yeah, just, it's been hard with all the wars."

Kanji suddenly looked a bit more sympathetic. "Ah, right, you needed to go to the practice, right."

"Lucky you, having a single arm." True to his word, Kanji did lose his left arm, it was replaced by a prosthetic one.

"Well, not really, it doesn't feel...natural." He had been fighting in the war against the Rowlians, despite seeing little combat, he and his men stumbled into a pair of recon cavalries and got his arm cut off. "Well, who am I to complain? Just don't screw up, alright?"

"Right right." Well, his day was just getting started, the others would probably go to the bar, while he continues to work. Of course, there is that woman he had a crush on, but still, he didn't think that he was satisfying enough for her. "Ah, Germany...I think I might've overestimated how much I would love to work here..."

* * *

**Imperial States of West America**

Magical Technician Paie had been invited by her savior to West America to get some work, of course, it was in the military, she had been explaining how magic works, how mages were born and how they know someone is specialized in magic when they are born. Of course, it was tiring, it was boring, and certainly not a thrill for her. "So you're not so happy here huh?"

"What would you think?" She asked with a huff, her wounds were already recovered, so for now she was happy that the Germans could treat her effectively.

"Eh, it would be better than Papaldia, pre-war, we are all high in standards, lesser slums and stuff, less corrupted government heads with constant purges upon corrupted heads." The medic shrugged, Paie looked at him, skeptical.

"You sure? Since-"

"I'm sure, you'd think we don't have anyone that supervise the higher-ups, but no, here, in an effort to utopia, lives...are no longer valid to make mistakes that cost millions." The Wiking shrugged as the two continued walking through. "Though I'm not sure why you're asking _me_ to accompany you after all this time."

"Well...you're the only person outside of Papaldia I trust."

"And you're not doubting me?"

"If you were to rape me, you would've done so back then." The woman merely frowned at him.

"...Right, how many have I been dealing with this...?" Gustaf questioned himself silently.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"...No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't-Ah! Forget it..." The medic grumbled and gave up.

"Hmhmhm…" Paie giggled triumphantly at the man.

"Oh shut up..."

"So, where to?"

"...I heard Legoland just opened in California. Wanna go there?"

"Le-Go-Lund?"

"...Close enough, but yeah. It'd be fun." 'Maybe,' "You've never seen our culture, have you?" The Papaldian shook her head. "It'd be fun, besides it was made in Nordmark, my home country."

"Nord-Mark..."

"A state above Germany."

"...I didn't know you have so many...colonies."

"Ahh, they aren't 'colonies', my nation and others are basically a part of the Realm or Empire." Reich did meant either Realm or Empire, it was confusing, but it was mostly similar in comparison. "Anyways, we're still in Los Angeles, so...we're going to need to go Carlsbad...no time to waste, guess we know where we're headed next."

"Right right..." The two shared a chuckle before Gustaf pulled her towards their current destination.

* * *

**GDR, Capital City, Germania**

"Up on your feet!"

Six months.

It had been six months for Remille and the other Papaldian prisoners to be in the Deutsch-Germania Zuchthaus, a Labor-Type Prison of the Highest Order, but even there, the prisoners treated them like shit.

"Tch, it's _them_ again..." Some prisoners rolled their eyes, despite being dubbed 'not-right-in-mind' murderers, all their targets were criminals, being super-nationalists, they want peace and justice even if they were to be put into the highest prison, such deeds and crime were given them the rights of 'enablers' which is basically a Prison Guard that keeps up the law and report any faults, any person that threatens them get a tier higher and get death-row.

Death-Row was what the Imperial Nobles wish for, but the higher-ups would never allow it, saying that 'suffering' is better than 'death', death was too easy for them apparently, humiliation was what they needed. "So...that Remille girl...she's the one that I should look out for?"

"Yeah, heard she went insane last month...the guys above were asking to put her in an insane asylum where she gets roped up and stuff..."

"That felt kinky."

"Oh fuck off somewhere else, that's what they say...so yeah..." It was times like this where Remille was bound to get a bit insane, even the guards and criminals thought the same. The criminals here were all on capital offense, but none were actually 'child-murderers', child murderers were already placed on the todeshaus where they get beaten senselessly. They were lucky to not get put there as some of the perpetrators had been apprehended and considerably whipped and inhumanely treated.

The guards there were not right in mind, but were willing to listen to the law. Lawful Evil was something that many think didn't exist, but in prison, it was considerably the most concentrated area of Lawful Evil people with their tags on.

Tags were used to locate any civilian, but were never able to be extracted out. It was basically a locator of every German and Germanian citizen, as such when someone is reported missing, every law enforcer is able to locate them, there were only a few times where the tags were taken out and many officers were placed on investigation duty of four men in a squad.

That said, if anyone knew of something the tags were already designed with an 'Alignment', the hard thing was that they were only tagged after 4 years old. Any sooner, the babies would be found with some anomalies, which were known after three times, with compensation and basically the formal apologies, no taggings were allowed until 4 years of age.

The Papaldians had been tagged with such and now are on basically 30 years of Forced Labor. Labeled as 'Chaotic Evil' aligned people, the guards were highly concentrated on them and some other prisoners. The prisoners were now currently on 'Eating Session' where some of the nobles had been put down by the bigger guys of the prison for being too disruptive of others' time. Someone actually suffered brain damage from the encounters and the perpetrator was let off with a slap to the waist, which he took kindly, guards and prisoners-alike merely grinned and enjoyed that moment that the guards and prisoners let the perpetrator beat the shit out of him for a lil bit until he was told to stop the act.

He was given the day unable to use the library where many prisoners would rather play some games and read some books, but in his room, he was able to do the same, but with one computer instead of two where his roommate would play on.

As such, the Zuchthaus was not that strict, but not that kind in safety either. Where the guards would sometimes align with the 'Lawful' and 'Neutral' prisoners. Remille was basically sitting with the imperials, her pride shattered and her mind now empty. Some of the imperials had been going off with it as her and the emperor's fault, which it was. As they had been imprisoned because of the fact that they are aligned with them and that they are not active in the event of the massacre and the justification of a genocide of the Axis people.

A justification that was taken kindly as 'let's slaughter them back', what was not recorded was the fact that the Wikings slaughtered about 50,000 civilians that were aligned with their thoughts and assaulted them during the occupation and that they needed some teachings, most of them were men who were idiots, others were nationalist women who were killed a bit gruesomely and perhaps raped, an act that was justified and took lives of basically 15 Wikings during occupation, children who mocked them got slaughtered like the men and women.

It was basically because of the massacre that the killing of 'children' were allowed, albeit they were mostly below the legal age of 17, around 15 till 16, 14s just joined and were spared by having a foot lost or a bullet to a limb that was treated necessarily. Either way, the past six months were not doing them any kind. Remille had already knew that and now blood of her own people were by her hands. The blood where the Wikings had killed due to her order to kill Qua-Toinan citizens.

She just wanted to die...

Die...

Die...

_Die..._

_DiE..._

_DiE_

_dIe_

_DIE_

**_DIE _**

**_DIE_**

**_DIE!_**

Holding her fork, she twisted it backwards to stab her throat before a hand caught the fork. Said hand soon broke the plastic fork before she could even stab her own neck, which many were shocked of and were taken aback by the sudden twist. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The prisoner who caught the fork yelled at her.

Her eyes turned to him, the man soon saw a pair of maniacal and insane eyes of pure insanity before she lunged at him after her failed attempts of suicide. "Oh fuck!" Taken by surprise, the man fell backwards as the former noble held her now broken fork's sharp end towards him, other prisoners and the guards scrambled towards her. The nobles were eyed by the prisoners as the guards and other prisoners grabbed a hold of her.

"This is Sgt. Karl, Prisoner #1295 has engaged in an attempt of suicide and currently going to an insane phase." A guard who was approaching the steps where guards came down scrambling to apprehend the suspect.

_"Copy, Sgt. Karl, we will route the prisoner to an asylum to be treated."_ The responder spoke.

"Copy. Over and out. Get that woman off him!" He soon ran towards the steps and quickly came down with other guards taking caution of an unlikely possibility of a riot.

"Oh fuck!" The woman had been able to get the fork to touch his throat before she was grabbed a hold off by other prisoners. Her act of brutish strength had been stripped when a prisoner hit her joints and knocked out some wind off her. Remille went unconscious as the guards and prisoners got her to a secluded area with prisoners and guards-alike holding her limbs to the ground, the prisoner who got jumped was quickly escorted to the medical bay for check-ups.

"Didn't think that shit would happen today."

"S-So..."

"Yeah, kid, welcome to Deutsch-Germania Zuchthaus…" The seasoned guard spoke to his greenie. "Where some prisoners are good and others...not right in the mind, come on, we'll go find you some other place to explore."

That was just one of the days where the nobles were the perpetrators and not some goofy prankster playing a whipped cream joke on a female guard. The latter happening often in the Zuchthaus than any violent actions which prompted less work hours in the mine and more work hours in selling goods, sorting mails, laundry jobs, stocking books in the library, cooking and basically free time alongside other things.

* * *

**Greater Empire of Nippon**

"So, are we going to release Korea as an integrated colony?" A Japanese Representative questioned the hall of politicians. Today after the events of many things, Japan had decided to possibly release Korea as an autonomous state, an unlikely possibility after their colonization of the Korean states.

"Well?"

"Such things would be...preposterous to be thought off, but they had suffered a lot and had been contributing many to our military and society alike...give them the ability to be autonomous and while you're at it, give China a coastline to build their own ships, we can no longer guarantee the safety of our own coasts if a surprise attack happens." That was just an excuse to both focus more ships to mainland Japan and focus manpower on some more important docks than some minor and less productive dockyards.

"That shall be done. Emperor, any objections?"

"...Sir Takeru…" The Emperor, Mirai began. "We are in the age where men are being barbaric entities, to show some respect to our fellow Terrans, the Koreans should be lifted off their government, which I heard were mostly corrupt." The politicians looked a bit depressed and ashamed. "I wish that no government heads to be corrupted by power and their own beliefs, we are to make Asia a better place whether ours or not, we are the people that guarantee the safety of the Asians. So no, there are no objections on my end, sir Takeru."

"Well put, your Highness. It shall be done swiftly and the Government Heads will be picked exclusively to our standards. If you'll excuse me." The man soon bowed towards Mirai and left the room.

"Anything else to be added?"

"No, your Highness, that was merely the only case we have for a meeting."

"Very well. I'm pleased with the results...now, everyone! Dismissed!" The politicians soon left until Mirai and Yuuto were left in the room.

"Everyone went accordingly to plan."

"Are you pleased?"

"...Not really, I'm afraid of the possibility of corrupted people..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Yuuto-san..."

"...Now if there isn't any other problems, I would like to introduce you to someone if you do not mind."

"Eh? Who, Yuuto-san?"

"Hmhm, you'll see, every Emperor needs an Empress."

"Wait! Yuuto! I'm still 25!"

"All the more reason, Mirai-san~"

"Yuuto! Seriously!" Only between these two men were scenes where the Emperor can act casually. A life that is limited to mostly politics can only enjoy a few shenanigans of complete absurdity and unlikeliness.

* * *

**Reichskommissariat Geneva, Capital City, Geneva**

**Planning Room**

"Alright, the 11 Country Conference will start, Germany will play as the politician, so they will naturally bring escorts...any suggestions?" A General questioned as the Generals and Marshals were all discussing the Security of the Ambassadors in the Conference.

"Mhmm." A voice coughed. "With the Gra Valkas Empire, they will surely bring to the table. If you would please." The Projector shot out a photo of a Fleet where the Grade Atlastar was placed as the Flagship. "A Yamato-Class, Pre-Modernization, no Modernization for them at all...is that what we'd like to think, but the Gra Valkans had added some countermeasures against Aerial Units, mostly like our Yamato, but their AA Guns are Dual-Purpose 100mm and 120mm Flak Guns instead of their fast firing AA guns, more placements of 12.7cm cannons on the sides."

"So...basically an AA Yamato?"

"...Don't ask me..."

"Right, say that there will be a Yamato brought and fight us, what are our options?"

"We do not wish to be seen as an aggressor, Battleships are out of the questions as well as Carriers, Battlecruisers and Heavy Cruisers due to their size mostly."

"So, we're already in for a big massive shit." A General muttered.

"Doesn't Adler have a say in this?"

"The Chancellor had him a day off personally."

"...Really?"

"The Kanzlerin had been given complaints by Ma'am Erika, and you know how that woman cares about him."

All the men, even the women shuddered. Erika was no simple woman and she was definitely not to be pissed off, if they were bombs, she was a nuke in terms of scariness. "R-Right, I think we now don't need to know why he is absent..."

"Besides, he has a family, give him a break from all of this pile of politics." A Marshall waved off the men and women sighed. "But in my account, we should send in some Missile Cruisers."

"...Well they are armed with twin 203mm cannons, will we need to dispatch a Flotilla?"

"Of course! These are our people you are asking! We will need to dispatch every available ships against the Gra Valkan Yamato!"

"Should we bring a Yamato?"

"OF COURSE WE SHOULD!"

"...Should we bring the Weissenburg?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Even Impero-"

"ANY SUPER HEAVY BATTLESHIPS!"

"...Okay."

"...Guess that answers the Flotilla Problem...should we bring Nuclear Carriers?"

"Hell yes!"

"It feels like we're being used in a joke."

"A bad one?"

"Yep."

"Anyways back on track, Gra Valkas if we are correct will sooner or later attack Mu and basically take over, so, best way is to use their attack to join up with Mu and basically make a puppet state."

"For Japan!"

"And Italy!"

"No land for you, you've been Island Hogging in the past months."

"I...Right..." The Italian drooped down.

"...Maybe we could just puppet Mu or the Holy Mirishial Empire, in the future."

"...Yeah, seems fine." The day went on a bit more hectic than usual.

* * *

**GDR, Bavarian Region, Munich**

A few of the Holy Mirishial Empire Ambassadors were looking at the German Air Show as they showcased some of their older planes that were used during some old conflicts. The most notable one was the showcase of the Bf109 and the He51. Their Beta-2 were the best combat aircrafts, the Combat Version of their _Floating Ship of the Heavens_, which can be said be a 'Transport Aircraft', but Germany and other Axis Nations had built the 'Combat-Only Purposed-Aircrafts' meaning that they were by far more to combat than civilian use, which would mean additional payment and more resources to be spent.

But even by then, their aircrafts evolved from biplanes like Mu's, to monoplanes which have less drag due to its single pair of wings, but the most stunning one was the German Me365, Me367 and the Me372.

The Axis had agreed that the Me372 might be the current pinnacle of German Engineering. "Amazing..." One of the Ambassadors spoke as an Me372 gracefully climbed and performed some spins in the air as it soon came back and created a sonic boom before making its exit. Soon came in the Me262, the first renowned Jet Fighter, a Fighter with two engines on its wings, then came the shocking one.

The shape was undeniably foreign and even preposterous, the slim shape and lack of vertical wings made it look as if it were a wing.

A Flying Wing!

That Wing was the German's first attempt in effort to make a Stealth Fighter that they realized a bit late when they soon see how much they were aerodynamic and have less radar presence, the creation was soon named the 'Ho229 Fledermaus' or otherwise known as Ho229 Bat. The Germans had soon developed it into a Stealth Fighter out of its time, the Ho229 soon became the image for the Horten's Ho777 Nacht Flieger, the technologically most advanced bomber, the Horten had planned to build a new Fighter in its form, but development has not begun.

When told about this, the Holy Mirishial Empire had been negotiating about buying them, but many turned down their offer, including the manufacturers. The Germans had far outstripped them in technology, but not in magic, but that might soon change. What they didn't know was that the Axis had the most dangerous weapon of all time that could potentially lead them to actually destroy the whole world in a whim's notice.

Nuclear Submarines with Nuclear Missiles, although that was something the Germans were not proud about, the concept of exploding one was akin to an explosive warhead that spreads poison unnecessarily like a gas shelling, except the gas stays in place and create sickness and unnecessary suffering, the Germans had begun on development to neutralize the fallout via a rain of liquid that is harmless to men and is able to soak the radioactive fallout and soon neutralize it.

With the fact that the Germans are more akin to Conventional Technology and not an arms race after the three superpowers had witnessed the monstrosity they have created, they have the same ideas...

One was to build things that benefit from Nuclear Physics.

Two was to not use Bombs needlessly against rivals due to the poisoning.

Three was to build Nuclear Reactors far from the Mainland or generally unpopulated areas to avoid the fallout if a reactor fails to contain the radiation.

Four was to replace anything related to dirty energy production with if possible nuclear energy, except cars, we don't do that there.

Last, but not least, if Nuclear Energy is indeed dirty, then make it a stopgap energy producer until a newer and greener source can be found. Dietsland is essentially a Wind Powered Country with less coal powerplants, France had begun making more Nuclear Reactors with Germany making use of possibly other newer clean Powerplants, which brings in Fusion Energy. It was similar to Nuclear Energy, but it gave out less dreadful waste and is a possible solution given some time, given that it can limit the use of America's Plutonium and the production of Plutonium in Germany.

But enough of that, the Holy Mirishial Empire's Ambassador can only see as the Ho229 Fledermaus began to sortie towards the runway and began to make its way through the runway and fly. The aircraft soon twirled, it was known that out of all aircrafts from the 20th Century, the Fledermaus was the hardest to master due to the G-Force it had in maneuvering said aircraft.

With that said, the Germans only produced about a few of hundreds of them and ceased the Project until the Ho777 Nacht Flieger, the second Flying Wing project that made it to production and a consistent one in that. Up till to day, Nacht Fliegers are still being manufactured alongside Raubvogels until the time for the next Most Advanced Fighter and Bomber to make it into the roster.

From the famous Wright Brother's first flying aircraft, to Avro Avian, to the Bleriot XI, the Bf109, a series that never ended until 1950, the Me262, the world's first jet fighter, the British's design of the Concorde, the Ho229, the Ho777, the Ho911 then the Me372, the Ukrainians had their own super aircraft in the form of the massive An-225 and the first ground-breaking jet that surpassed the Me262, the Gloster Meteor that became the new standards of the German Jet Fighters with some fighter pilots preferring it to the Me262.

The History of Aircrafts had only been for a hundred years or shorter for the Terrans and yet here, they have exceeded what is known to the Holy Milishial Empire. What a country to live in...

* * *

**Kingdom of Altarus, Royal Capital Le Brias**

"General von Trier." The Altaran Queen bowed to her guest, the General who accompanied her return. He was currently standing out outside of the throne room as Lumiess had been trying to be independent when no one is around. "A wonderful sight to see you."

"Ah, really? Am I? I thought I was an old man looking for the Queen." The man casually smiled at the woman.

"Indeed, you regard yourself so lowly, sir Eugen."

"Eh, I've been raised humble. How has 'being the Queen of a kingdom' treated you?"

"Ah, very well, kindly to say."

"And the Italians?"

"While...your speculations about them being the lowest of the Superpowers are not really...obvious, they are capable."

"Hm, I see." The man soon smiled at the Queen. "Permission to enter your room?"

"Oh." Lumiess blushed a bit. "Do come in, it must be a tiring trip."

"Ah, yes, that might be a way to say it. Going from Geneva to Altarus is quite tiring, especially when you have nothing to do..."

"I can say that it has to be very...relaxing...?"

"...Well, you can say something like that." The man grinned a bit nervously. "Anyways, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, thank you for your concern." The two walked into the throne room. "You can sit by the chairs."

"And you?"

"...Well, I've rarely sat down on these since I've returned..."

"Well, time to get used to being dirty, Pri-I mean...Queen Lumiess."

"Ah, I guess you are right." The woman smiled as she pressed her hands together. "It's been some time huh?"

"Yep, quite kindly so..."

"What are you doing here, sir Eugen?"

"Oh, the usual...I need to work some things out and I got some free time, the casual stuff..."

"...And these casual stuff?"

"Oh...Errrr, well...not much you see, but well...I got nothing to do, parents are going to Florida in Eastern America, Germany seemed boring, but with Altarus, I kinda get to see a friend of mine."

"A friend huh..."

"W-Wait, I meant-"

"Ah, it's fine, sir Eugen, I've been meaning to have a...boyfriend?'

"B-Boyfriend, wait wait, I'm 29-"

"Ah-! I mean...like a boy who is a friend! Not a fiancée..." She muttered in embarrassment. "E-Either way..."

"E-Ehem...sorry about my outburst, I've never been so...casual with girls..."

"You mean you were formal with them?"

"I mean...as in, I've never dated nor seen someone before...mostly because of my priorities..."

"Oh right, I can see that...so how long are you staying?"

"About five weeks...the High Command had seen my results and were quite pleased to give some days off as a General. The Traditions were to give some Leaders some alone time to think and ponder. Well, I make use of it as vacations."

"That sounds quite nice..."

"Sounds kinda boring to be in a throne room all day..."

"Oh no, I don't always sit in the throne, sometimes I go out with some guards...of course we have high amounts of men looking out for assassins and others..."

"I feel that thing, have you ever considered trying to hide or basically put on some...mask to hide your face?"

"Oh, well, I've thought a few, but then...too risky to be taken..."

The two individuals of different classes continued their talk as the guards and servants looked in a bit of...disgust.

"Who is conversing with the Queen?" "What is she doing with some commoner?" Etc, the general opinion was low, but uncalled for. The German and the Altaran continued to converse until dusk, where apparently Eugen had rented a hotel room for a week. With that in mind, Lumiess was more than happy to continue chatting with him. Seeing how casual he is opposed to more serious German Commanders.

That might be where a relationship blossomed.

* * *

**At a certain bar in Germania**

"So, more business, aye, Adler?" A man came to sit next to the General who was quietly drinking some ale.

"Wouldn't say that surely, old man Ludo." The man who came merely smirked.

"Ah, that's what they all say..." Adler rolled his eyes at the man before drinking his glass. "So, what is my service for?"

"You do realize as a part of the mafia and assassins, you are the best known assassin."

"Yeah, what's that to ya?"

"...I want to know your informant."

"Informant? Why? What good is an informant organization?"

"...Spies."

"Oh, oh, I get yer drift...on what though?"

"50 million RM for them if they find out anything about the Gra Valkas Empire and Holy Mirishial Empire."

"The Gra Valkas...you mean the Nation with basically ZWK Japan technology?"

"More or less, yes."

"Hmmm, troublesome, but I'll chip in my two cents to them. And isn't HME basically a nation with WW1 tech and advanced magic?"

"Yes, but many things are left unclear, I wish for more in depth information."

"Hmmm, certainly. But on another note, payment."

"Of course..." Taking out a simple gold coin, dubbed 'Principality', the man, Ludo smirked and took it with a bit of respect. "Happy travels."

"Indeed, evening to you, Adler."

"...Hmm..." Adler continued his drink as Ludo exited the bar. "Gra Valkas...and the Holy Mirishial...what interesting Empires..." He simply smirked. "Grandpa did not predict this at all...but...neither did I..."

* * *

**Excerpt of a Polish-German Man's diary after reading a more closed book of German Technology**

If there was something that was worth to stay in the Vierte Reich that the late Hitler ruled, it was one of the few laws, while he did indeed become a vegetarian, he had Animal Rights Law to be written, said law was to not have them go through unnecessary suffering and pain, the no abuse of animal privileges, that was why there were the SS that specializes in this, basically only to honor what the dictator had done to make them go where they are now, the Dritte Reich was not something that was...

Humane, but they did help them go to where they are now, so it was only from respect that they had to honor the men who were willing to die for the Reich in politics and go through such labors to gain the hand to make Germany grow ever more greater. In Poland, the people who maintained the 'Auschwitz' planned Death Camp was converting it into a Scout Camp for younglings.

It might've been a decision made by the NSDAP or in short Nazis, but it was not completed, thus the Polish decided to use it for a scouting Camp, further than that, Poland was able to establish a military that was formidable despite their small nation, numbering a hundred thousand men, with German or Russian-made panzers, the Polish men had mostly volunteered to defend their country and jumped to an immediate two hundred thousand when they were transported.

Poland had volunteered a division named the 'Hussars' to keep garrison of a nation or two if forced, Germany had turned down their offer before giving them some of the more advanced panzers to use, otherwise known as the Schwarz Panther that Poland took graciously. The panzer they got quickly replaced their stock of Neuer Panther and Polen Panther(Polish Version of the Panzer IX Panther dubbed after the nation or a former kingdom of the nation), the Baltics had their own version named the 'Baltik Panther'.

The Germans had been planning on making the Baltics from a Reichskommissariat into a Duchy, a German Puppet of course, but either way, Poland had distributed their tanks to the Elite Panzer Divisions and begun training on how to use them effectively. The Germans had already begun development of a newer variant of the Schwarz Panther, that was the only reason they would ever get rid of some of the Schwarz Panthers to their allies.

The Elite Panzer Division 'Hussar' had been completely going over the top at teaching the younglings about war, how some of their tanks, the older Tigers and Panthers were used as training vehicles, there was this little thing that many began to be fond off, teaching the young children how to ride and use a tank, in Japan, they call it Sensha-Dou that teaches mostly girls and boys about the tanks, many boys prefer ships or rather be mechanized or motorized, while girls would be enthusiastic about a tank. In Europe, mainly Germany, they would call it 'Blitz Abteilung' or 'Panzer Sturm', games were developed as means of fun and learning.

Some Germans even uncovered the unknown history and the secretly kept prototypes of the supposed Projects of the 'Maus', 'Ratte', 'Monster', 'Löwe', 'Esel' and etc.

The Maus referred to the big and possibly largest MBT or Heavy Tank ever projected, the Ratte was basically a Land Battlecruiser, the Monster was supposed to be outfitted with the 80cm Schwerer Gustav and Dora Gun, the Löwe was designed as a Super Heavy Tank like the Maus, but was essentially smaller and also lighter, and was abandoned for the Maus, the Esel referred to the Entwicklung's 100 ton projected monster, which never became of, in which the E-25 and E-10 were deemed as basically IFVs and APCs.

The Germans were an elusive bunch, the Japanese had been building their own ZWK era tanks, the Chi-To, Chi-Ri and the Prototype O-I that never came to full production as well as their variants, the O-Ni, O-Ho and the Type series, the Chi-Ri was soon upgraded into the Type 48 MBT, a slightly lesser version of the E-50 with a much rounder turret, the tank itself was soon upgraded to be akin to the German and Italian, Leopard and Standard B Prototype. They soon became more and more similar with the design of the German Neuer Panther, the Italian Centauro MBT and the Japanese Type 88 were soon the pinnacle of MBTs at the time.

Many preferred a race for Conventional Weapons than Weapons that can cause Mass Destruction, but will never be used due to the radiation poisoning, a similar bomb dubbed the Armageddon was a similar bomb to the British Conventional Earthquake Bomb that nearly sunk the Tirpitz in the ZWK, the Germans were quickly enough to build the bigger and meaner cousin of it, the first was the Größter Donnerschlag or Greatest Thunderclap with a weight of about 20 tons, for a conventional weapon it was mighty impressive, the Germans had also made their first Nuclear Artillery in 1950 after their Nuclear Bomb Test, 5 years prior to the Artillery.

The Schwerer Gustav was a mighty fine piece of art even as a Polish man, the gun is still kept clean in the city of Rügenwalde, where it was built, the Germans had soon used it for Nuclear Testing and worked the fine piece of art to target Britain, although it fell short of reaching Dover. Any Big Gun Projects were soon abandoned when Germany launched a suicidal attack against the Brits, the invaders would soon blow the British Warships out of the water via explosives and some SPGs or Artillery they brought in a close range.

So in other words when they were going to get killed, the ships are going down as well, one way or another, via Artillery or via hijack by the Germans if possible.

This actually happened, but only twice, where the HMS Rodney was boarded by a suicidal landing boat, climbed into the deck via a ladder and got every crew member killed having not anticipated piracy by the Germans, all the Germans soon took control and fired as best as they can towards any other ships or the shores of Britain. The other is the hijack of a British Carrier, HMS Unicorn and stole the carrier for their own, the German Bf109Ts and Ju87Cs could then land and support German ships, apparently some of the landing ships were manned by German-English naval educated men, mostly at least...

Germans are obviously crafty in their own rights alright...

That's enough history for one day, going to teach the kids tomorrow about this all...

**End of Excerpt**

* * *

**GDR, Capital City Germania**

"Plans had been drawn, ma'am."

"We have War Plan Rose and War Plan Bones on standby. War Plan Sakura with Japan is en-route, War Plan Ocean with Ozeanien is en-route and the War Plan Asia with Nusantara, Ostasien and China is en-route."

The Generals had placed pawns and chess pieces on her table as the Gra Valkas Empire, placed to the east of Asia, apparently the Holy Mirishial Empire was more akin to the West of Rhodenius. If Gra Valkas was to attack the Conference as many would predict, then the first they have to do is to use something to delay them and go full speed and rejoin the Main Battle Fleet, the escorted will then be escorted by an Escort Fleet back to Axis Waters, if correct then German U-Boats will be able to sink any enemies going into their territory.

But the only thing is that the other nations are not stupid enough to die against the Gra Valkas...

Well, it is common sense afterall, Mu and other civilizations should have these...

Right?

But back on track, the Chancellor nodded at her officers. "These should suffice, would nuclear bombs be overkill?"

The four officers in her room, Adler by her side with Erika on the other looked at each other. "In my terms there are no overkill, but nuking them would be out of the question, we are not going to do something that drastic unless necessary."

"I see, will our Ho777 be able to carry the Donnerschlag?"

"The Donnerschlag bomb should be light enough for it to bring, the Focke-Wulf thinks that their Fw828 can bring it no problem."

"I do not doubt Focke-Wulf, but is the Altitude for the drop enough?"

"No doubt on that, ma'am."

"I see...Officers please leave me, herr Erika and Adler too, I wish to remain alone for now..." The men and woman looked at each other before granting her wish.

"If you need me, call me." Adler spoke as the Kanzlerin nodded with a smile.

"Of course, you're my second best friend forever after all."

"Yeah-wait, who's the first?" The woman pointed towards a grinning Erika.

"You should've known~" Erika smiled with a bit of blissful look.

"Ah, fuck it..." Adler muttered in annoyance as the six left the room the Kanzlerin was in alone.

"...War Plans huh? I'm no good at this...how do you deal with this, dad? Not to mention..." She took out a remote before a projector shot out towards her back, going out of her seat and looking at the projection she sighed. "Do we even have the manpower to take total control?" There were more dozens of continents asides the Axis, names were littered from Ylisse, Magvel, Elibe, Archanea, etc. The spies had gathered intel of over sixteen continent, Germany only has 4 million manpower now, 5 if they conscripted more men, but such would be an embarrassment, for now, they'll have to keep to themselves and defend their own nations.

No more playing, there were more continents to be explored, and very little time, the land of the Dragonoids was something they need to look out for. She quickly hit her desk before she pressed numbers on her phone. "Yes? Hello? Adler, it's me. Remember the time we cancelled those big guns? Bring them back, I want ten of them to be able to carry Anti-Ship Missiles but Air-To-Air...yes, it is necessary in the future. Our economy is currently booming, we will need more guns to combat what is to come. Thank you. See you soon."

With that, the Germans had begun to move to their old ways of building possibly necessary equipment for the future.

* * *

**Ahhhh, done. This is an intermission, to at least basically split the time apart so I can work on the New World War, which let's be honest.**

**It would be fucking one-sided even if all the other nations sided with Gra Valkas against the Axis. They'd be wipe out no problem. Flying Battleship? Fire a barrage of Guided Cruise Missiles, not enough? We can also nuke it if need be. Just to be sure.**

**The Magic Core(Magic Nuclear Bomb) is basically a clean method to use a nuke, except that destruction-wise, the Nuclear Bombs are far worse than any nations have, not even the Ravernal Empire's Magic Bomb can be compared with Germany's advanced nuclear bombs. **

**Final Verdict: Yeah, guaranteed Axis Victory.**

**Anyways, onto the reviews and an omake I just thought off...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Commander 31: To Qua-Toine, Quira? Yeah sure, to Mu, that's an extensive one. To Holy Mirishial, Bruh nah. They're probably going to be subjugated after Gra Valkas if the Axis deems it necessary and armored cars? Hell nah, they are by far one of the most advanced the ZWK Axis-Allies alike has, so of course nah! **

**Cap**** Vietnam:** **Probably going to use a big bomb that causes an Earthquake, what good if the whole city gets nuked, they give out more money than necessary and besides, we'll save it for the Ancient Sorcerer Empire/Ravernal Empire.**

**Fugshipyae: No, I just noticed that, I just update fics with newer chapters after I give out another chapter, otherwise you people on mobile would think it'd be a new chapter when *DING*, 'Summoning the Greater Axis Pact' has updated and turns out to be a Chapter Update instead of a New Chapter coming up. So it should be fixed after I upload this. And for the Argentine-German Force, no, it is intended like that, since Argentina and Germany teamed up in the Offensive. That was one reason why there are mentions of the Greater Axis' Version of the Leopard 1, but for others, I should have fixed all if not most of them, so, yeah...I kinda get carried away and sometimes copy and paste and then suddenly forgot to do it slowly to make sure no Japans are included, I got a bit impatient to say the least...**

**Gunwolf.45: A show of force is really not necessary, if the Joint Fleet is going to send their fleet to die, then they die, the Axis cares more about their people instead of their reputation, since their reputation will be revealed as the Strongest Alliance either way by destroying Gra Valkas without much help from the outside or were any reinforcements necessary, so no need a show of force, safety of their people is much more important. Their reputation can be rebuilt, the loss of lives can never be rebuilt nor can they come back. That Qua-Toinan incident just took a blow to their ego to basically prioritize citizens before destroying their enemies. Japan cared too much for their reputation, plausibly because of their status and that they are pacifists, therefore they were stupid enough to send a Coast Guard ship, not a Warship, but a CGS! Wtf Japan.**

**And for the diversity...I mean...yeah, but we don't really need to go that far, just to prove they're not racist like America today, not that they're the higher race, but Germany for Germans is still an upcoming thing for some. And why 2019 instead 2000? Idk. I just prefer it that way. But an Armed Escort would mean taking thirteen ships for an actual escort, so no, probably not. **

**Guest:**** One way or another, if they prove useful, they'll take it, if not, abandonment or less research funds until something promising comes up.**

**X sg: Maybe**

**SS Oberfuhrer:**** Welp, I probably will read it through the internet, if not, gonna wish that I can get the novel by book or buy an e-book of it if possible. **

* * *

**Omake: Reaction to OTL**

**Germany to the World**

**America**

"So they have been booming shit like crazy? Wait, what do you mean the Abrams is the best tank in the world? It's the Panther! The Panther is the-what do you mean World War Two is over!? I'm talking about the Schwarz Panth-what do you mean it's by the name of Leopard 2A Shit!? Who came up with these horrible names!? We still have some pride to call it differentiated colors and aspects and not some fucking A Number! What do you mean all advanced techs are made in America!? GERMAN ENGINEERING IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD! How dare you call my Navy shit when yours can't sustain itself and the fucking leader is saying Magnetic Catapults are bad shit!? We KNOW the Magnetic Catapults are gonna waste that shit! WHY ARE THE PEOPLE FAT ANYWAYS!? WHY DON'T THEY SIMPLY JUST EXERCISE LIKE WE DO!? Anyways-are you for real, kidding me? You have fucking entitled people everywhere..."

...

...

"It hurts that I can't even cry...holy scheiße and I thought this was supposed to be a lower class Axis, apparently it's all fucking coming together and it's hitting me like I'm a fucking punching bag! END MY SUFFERING PLEASE! ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

**Germany**

"Oh Gott, mein Gott! Mein Deutschland...what have you done to it!? Why is Königsberg owned by Russia!? Why!? Why is Poland taking my Prussia!? Why is Germany so weak!? Oh wait, we got rid-oh fuck the Jews! The Jews can fucking stay if we get back all of Deutschland! What the hell is wrong with you people!? Why is Alsace still France!? Why is Luxembourg still Luxembourg!? Why is East Germany Polish!? Oh MEIN GOTT! No Navy!? This Air Force's made of European made planes!? These looked...oh wait, these are mostly what Italy made, so yeah, I'm cool with-oh where is our Destroyers? WE ONLY HAVE CORVETTES!? WHY!?"

**Japan**

"You mean, Japan is a pacifist now? How? I can't believe it. The Japan I know, the Japan that thirsts for blood, violence, conquest, war and land is now a passive country? Nuh-uh, Nein I say! NEIN! I refuse to believe it! How can such a warmonger be a pacifist-you mean you dropped two nuclear bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima?"

...

"And they surrendered? Wha-Seriously?! IS THAT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy Scheiße I thought they would've taken ages to be made into such a passive country!"

**Italy**

"What's the difference? I mean...did they modernize their pizza?"

**UK**

"...So America rules the waves? Yeah, I can't stand seeing a UK that can't support its own army, it's...unbearable for a 'Superpower' to be THIS weak! Especially the British! What the fuck happened to them!? IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE!?"

**France**

"Currently the nation with the biggest army? Bet my Blitzkrieg I can blitzkrieg them again and kill them off a second time with the same maneuver with my army."

**Russia**

"So Communism fell? Fuck all that! GIMME BACK KÖNIGSBERG YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I NEED IT! FUCK ALL OF YOUR PEOPLE! SCHWEINHUNDS! COMMUNISTS BASTARDS!"

**China**

"China is now one? Wait, two? What do you mean-oh, they're former COMMUNISTS!? THE NATIONALISTS ARE IN TAIWAN NOW!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!?"

**Israel**

"Wait, wait, now Israel's being the bully around the Middle East? Or is it the other way around, since they just attacked Palestine! WHAT THE FUC-YEP! NEVER GOING TO RELEASE ISRAEL FROM NOW ON! ACTING AS A COLONY OF OURS IS WAY FUCKING BETTER! OH MEIN GOTT!"

* * *

**The Omake is half-baked, I'm not great at doing this than my acquaintance, I mentioned back then, his takes on this are a bit more...Spot-on, compared to mine. But anyways, this is just to generally show how most Germans would think off the Modern World now we live in. But anyway...**

**If you read the words at the last bit of the Intermission...I might go that way if need be...since after Gra Valkas, what better way to wait, but to add some more continents and then maybe make them into continuations for the time being?**


	12. Axis 9 - Gra Valkas Empire Part 1

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 9 - Gra Valkas Empire Part 1**

* * *

One year after the Holy Mirishial Empire visited the Axis—

**Second Civilization, Superpower Mu, Eastern Port City Maikal**

The sky was clear, the weather wasn't too hot, wasn't too cold, and the smell of the sea was pleasant. Sea birds cried off in the distance. An old man sat watching the port from his chair.

"Maikal sure has changed over the last year," he remarked to the woman next to him.

There were a couple ships anchored at the port: a large tanker flying a white flag with a red sun and a RORO ship. After the renovations finished about half a year ago, the port was now deep enough to support large ships like that tanker. Up on land, there were numerous huge, cylindrical oil tanks standing in rows. On the south side of Maikal, a petrochemical plant had been constructed. Until recently, a plant of that size would have been completely impossible for Mu, but it had just started operations last month.

Now that they knew how to build this kind of state-of-the-art plant, Mu's major corporations had expanded into Maikal and begun widespread construction. Capital investment in Mu was the highest it had ever been, and the unprecedented construction rush continued on without end.

"Isn't that the truth. It's like they're chasing after the Axis; everywhere you look, the scenery's changing. The month after next, apparently the sky will be opening up to private citizens, too."

In order to accommodate the Axis' jumbo jets, the airports that Mu had built in various countries had to have their air traffic control functions overhauled and their sturdy runways further improved and elongated.

"That reminds me, lately you see a lot of Axis cars on the roads."

"They're the best you can get right now, after all."

Mu didn't adopt any protectionist policies, so Axis-national cars were selling like hotcakes to the wealthy. Between the quickly-growing Protected Principality of Qua Toine, the Reichskommissariat Neue-Deutschland that was currently upgrading its infrastructure, and the unending demand for Axis cars in the Third Civilization, Axis factories were at full capacity day in and day out. They couldn't even come close to supplying enough to meet demand, but after the reindustrialization program in which every Axis nation and by that EVERY nation had begun to put out more factories after the fact that the atmosphere had been more...cleaner and with Neue Deutschland being planted with lots of trees. They now don't need to worry about not enough oxygen with more trees and cleaner atmosphere.

Finally, because of the New World Technology Technology Restriction Act, goods could only be made domestically, so capital investment in the Axis was also through the roof.

Every country also had their eyes on Axis' video and telecommunications technology, yearning to set up a government-managed television network and constructing radio towers to help realize that ambition. However, very few countries were equipped to generate electricity, so there were just as many orders for power plants, which also couldn't be fulfilled quickly, resulting in many screams of despair. On top of that, countries in the Third Civilization passed various governmental bill in order to provide support for Axis mobile phones, and many city centers had already begun turning on their networks. Unfortunately, since Axis factories were already operating at maximum capacity, this led to a new, strange fad of deaths due to overwork cropping up all over the country.

That wasn't the end of the construction woes. Port renovation requests were also endless and could not all be fulfilled. In the shipbuilding industry, there were floods of orders for tankers, generating a ten-year waiting list. Even the clothing industry was affected; cloth was being exported in bulk, and both sewing technology and Axis fashion were very popular, so they were the busiest they had ever been in history.

Between the Technology Outflow Ban and their enormous lead in technological advancement, Axis' economy was booming. Their market had made a sharp recovery, stock prices were soaring, and everyone gossiped that all signs pointed towards the current economy easily outstripping the last bubble.

But this also meant that they could spare more money into Military Equipment, Germany had already begun prioritization of the ten Light Cruisers.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire, Imperial Capital Ragna**

The empire was having an important meeting in order to determine the future of the country.

"We will now commence the imperial audience."

As the announcer declared, the meeting began. All the attendees were already informed of the plan, so this meeting was a final confirmation of everyone's assent.

"Kaisar, Myrkaenes, the international leadership conference will start soon, how are the preparations progressing?"

Emperor Gra Lukas directed this inquiry at the imperial navy eastern fleet commander, Kaisar, and the judgment army commander, Myrkaenes.

""Yes, Your Excellency, all preparations are complete,"" the two answered simultaneously.

"Excellency, with this plan, the native peoples… no, the entire world will be laid low at our feet," praised Chief Mobarl from the Foreign Affairs Bureau with confidence.

"Surely this won't cause us to fall behind the Holy Mirishial Empire, would it? They are purportedly the 'strongest country in the world,' after all."

"It's out of the question for us to fall behind any of these natives. Once you see their weapon design philosophy, you'll understand why that country's been headed in the wrong direction. Nothing in this world can stop us."

"I see. In that case, I approve this endeavor. We're counting on you all!"

The imperial audience ended.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas**

Cartalpas had extensive port facilities. That was the reason it was chosen to be the location of the 11-country international leadership conference; it could easily accommodate each country's ambassador and their military escorts. The port authorities were keeping tallies on each country as they arrived.

"First Civilization, Torquia Kingdom is arriving! Seven ships-of-the-line and one delegation boat, eight in all!"

"Got it, have Eriahe from the First Civilization greet them."

The ships arriving at the port were assigned an appropriate guide.

"First Civilization, nation of Agarta is nearly here, convoy of six magic ships and two civilian ships."

"Got it."

The port manager, Bronze, loved the leadership conference. All the countries used "escorting our diplomats" as an excuse to roll out their latest warships in a show of strength. To a military fanatic like him, working this event was basically like being at a festival.

"None of them are as impressive as the ships in the zeroth magic fleet, but I digress."

Normally, the only time he would get to see a bunch of warships was when the 0th fleet, which were maintained at a nearby base, assembled each year for a customary, yearly joint training event with some western island countries. And so, Bronze waited with bated breath. For this year's conference, he was most excited to see the ships brought by two countries in particular. One was the militaristic country that took down the western superpower Leifor in the blink of an eye: the Gra Valkas Empire. The other forced the Third Civilization superpower, the Papaldia Empire, to break up into 74 separate countries: the Axis. What kind of ships did they have? He simply couldn't calm his rapidly-beating heart.

That was when the lookouts began causing a ruckus. A gigantic ship, almost as big as a castle, could be seen on the horizon. It only grew in size as it came closer. Even Bronze, who was intimately familiar with the sight of Mirishial's magic ships, could only stare speechlessly, captivated by the majesty of such a beautiful, powerful warship approaching the port.

"The Gra Valkas Empire is arriving, only one ship!"

"Ooh!"

Every person who saw the ship was astonished. It was the pride of Gra Valkas, the world's largest, most powerful warship.

Length: 263.4 meters

Width: 38.9 meters

Displacement: 72,800 tonnes

Propulsion: 150,000 horsepower

The residents of Cartalpas were all completely overwhelmed by the stunning sight.

"The cannons that thing is packing are huge!"

There were three of the 45 caliber, 46 centimeter-barrel triple-gun turrets, the largest cannons in the world, proudly pointing at the horizon. The Gra Valkas Empire's super-dreadnought _Grade Atlastar_ was docking at the Holy Mirishial Empire's Cartalpas port. The enormous warship was so large, so intense that the nearby First Civilization ships, Torquia's ships-of-the-line and Agarta's convoy, looked like toys in comparison. Bronze could only stand there, staring in mute amazement.

"…f! Chief Bronze!"

Having been thoroughly mesmerized by the Eighth Empire's warship, it took the shouts from Bronze's subordinates to bring him to his senses.

"Ah, um, what is it?!"

"The Axis has arrived! They have two cruisers and a passenger ship, three in total!"

The two ships that were sent were basically the German's older Admiral Hipper Class Armored Cruiser and the old P-Class Armored Cruiser, the KMS Admiral Hipper and the KMS Roon that would be paired with her sister of the same namesake. But these two merely packed upgraded 283mm cannons in the place of their former 203mm cannons. The ships were colored in grey with a bit of stripes, but apparently it was still boring. Bronze quickly lost interest in the Axis and turned around to admire Gra Valkas's warship again.

The Axis had no intentions of bringing a full fleet in a look that would seem like it was an invasion, so they just said, "Why bring all ships instead of two that are capable of possibly running away while escorting our passenger ship if the Yamato is closing in? We're not here for war, so we just need to make them think we are weaker than Gra Valkas, boosting the latter's ego and then destroy that ego by crushing that measly ship of theirs?" That mentality was backed up with the fact that they had issued 200 ships to ready

"Hmm, so that's the Grade Atlastar..." Aleksander muttered to himself. "...Lesser than what I initially thought..." But then, they were most technologically advanced compared to Japan, they were still five years from reaching their technical superiority in making Autoloaders into Auto Reloaders, in which they can simply put more shells than a manual, but between clips, the shells can be reloaded to replenish the clip instead of changing the entire clip.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas, Imperial Cultural Center**

The Imperial Cultural Center was a symbol of prosperity; it was luxurious, gorgeous, and exuded dignity. Aleksander and Wilhelm from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs were walking into that very same cultural center, the venue for the international conference. After confirming the location of their seats, they went out to the lobby to drink some tea from their canteens while waiting for the conference to begin. This year's conference would start with a working-level diplomatic meeting. After that, the latter half would be meetings and decision-making between all the foreign affairs leaders.

This would be Germany's first formal appearance on the international stage since being transferred, and there was no doubt this conference would go down in Axis history, so the two men were understandably nervous.

"It'll be starting soon… I wonder if it's going to be like our conferences," Aleksander said to his subordinate Wilhelm.

"I know. This'll be the first time we'll have gone into an international conference without first seeding the bed. Do you think it'll go well, even though we're mostly blind?"

"All we know is that the people who are coming here could have the power to move an entire country."

While they chatted, a group of three people walked up to them. They had rather unique outfits, and they stopped before Aleksander.

"Are you gentlemen perhaps… German?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"I am from the Central World's nation of Agarta, Maggi from the Office of Foreign Affairs. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

He held out his right hand.

"German Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Aleksander. It's very nice to meet you."

Aleksander took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly. Maggi grinned amicably.

"Mister Aleksander, it is my honor to meet you. Rumors of the Axis' battle prowess have spread all the way to the Central World. In this world of magic, you have progressed with only the power of science. Even though your country is in the far eastern reaches, outside the civilized areas, you challenged and crushed the Papaldia Empire; truly a land of valiant peoples. Even the superpower Mu, who prioritizes scientific technology, still relies on magic to some extent. However, I have heard that Germany is a curious country that uses science for nearly everything. Based on our perception of life until now, without the use of magic, it is impossible to build up a proper civilization; it may be unjust, but the prejudice of applying a label of 'barbaric' is very strong. However, even without magic, we have heard that Germany is very sophisticated. My nation of Agarta has become extremely interested in your country. We would love to arrange a visit, if that is at all possible."

"Your words are too kind. Indeed, we welcome visitors from Agarta at any time. In addition, this is Germany's first time experiencing this kind of international conference. We will be relying on your lead here," Aleksander replied smilingly.

**The eleven-country leadership conference will begin momentarily. We ask all attendees to please find their seats.**

At this announcement, Aleksander and Wilhelm went to find their seats.

_**Fifteen minutes later~**_

**The eleven-country leadership conference will now commence.**

In the Imperial Cultural Center's meeting hall, the announcer declared the kickoff of the conference. This would be where the direction of the world would be decided (or at least the area considered to be "the world" by these countries), and this conference included nearly every country currently receiving attention and scrutiny around the world. The conference was scheduled to last for about a week. It was a great honor to be invited to participate, and all participating countries, except one, would become known as powerful, world-influencing forces.

Germany was attending this time, but they were not yet a yearly participant. Both they and the Gra Valkas Empire would need to be approved at this conference in order to become regular attendees. The Papaldia Empire lost an enormous amount of national power, and Leifor was nearly erased from existence, so, the only regular attendees were currently the following:

The magic-based Holy Mirishial Empire (Central World) The land of dragonfolk, the Eimor Kingdom (Central World) Mu, the nation of science (Second Civilization)

Alongside these three countries, the other attendees at this year's conference were:

Gra Valkas Empire (outside civilized areas, west of Second Civilization)

Germany (outside civilized areas, east of Third Civilization, Axis Alliance)

Torquia Kingdom (Central World)

Nation of Agarta (Central World)

Magycaraihi Collective (Second Civilization)

Nigrado Union (Second Civilization)

The Great Magic Duchy of Pandora (Third Civilization)

The Empire of Anionnrial (outside civilized areas, southern regions)

Only the most powerful countries had been gathered, so once the conference began, the atmosphere in the meeting hall became tense.

Aleksander looked around. There were many representatives of other races aside from humans, so he keenly felt that this really was another world.

An emissary from Eimor raised his hand. The coordinator called on him, granting him permission to speak. Even though they only had a population of a million, the dragonfolk country still carried the title of world superpower. The Eimorsh emissary stood up. He boasted a height of two meters, red hair, red eyes, and two horns growing from his head.

"I am Moriaul from the Eimor Kingdom. I have a message to convey to you all. This is a very grave matter, so please, listen well."

The hall quieted down.

"Recently, we conducted a divination of space."

Eimor's space divination was known to be extremely accurate, so all the representatives were eager to listen.

"What we have learned is… the resurrection of the ancient sorcerous empire, the Empire of Ravannar, will soon be upon us."

!

The temperature in the room instantly dropped.

"How… How could this be!"

"If the legends are all true, then we have no means to resist them!"

The hall erupted in panicked chatter. Moriaul continued speaking.

"Because of a distortion in space, we don't have precise information on when or where it will be, but, from our calculations, we predict that they will reappear somewhere in the world sometime between four to seventeen years from now. How much we are able to resist them, how true the legends are, both are unknown. However, we do know, from the tales that have been passed down and from their ruins that have been excavated, that their civilization is advanced beyond imagination. We implore all countries here not to engage in needless conflict, strengthen your militaries, and for the world to unite in order to prepare for the return of the Empire of Ravannar."

Whispered discussions broke out throughout the hall, and various ambassadors were nodding their heads fervently. The sound of laughter suddenly rose up from among the crowd, and it came from a single woman in her late twenties.

"Heheheh… Haaaahahaha!"

Many of the people in the hall looked at her with accusing eyes.

"Oh my, that was rude of me. I'm from the Gra Valkas Empire's Foreign Affairs Bureau, the eastern otherworld division chief Cielia. I don't know anything about a 'sorcery empire' or whatever, but the fact that you natives are all scared of some old fossils just amazes me. In the first place, you put together this huge international conference, and the first thing we hear is some fortune telling? And the one saying it is what this world considers a 'superpower' country? Gimme a break. Our empire stomped all over Leifor and, as weak as they were, they also had this 'superpower' title, I hear. 'International conference' my ass…"

"How dare you! You're just a newcomer! You speak above your station!" the ambassador of Torquia, Eimor's close ally, shouted.

'Hmm, a grave news? Perhaps...but if what we found is true...' Ravernal was not by any means invincible nor hard to defeat, a few well put Nuclear Strike would mean the end for them, so...it was of no big consequence for them to even hold more of their Military Strength.

Moriaul did not look perturbed in the least. "So you are from the new country, the Gra Valkas Empire, huh. If I recall correctly, yours is a nation of humans who know not of magic. Humans with low magical power certainly enjoy vomiting out meaningless words. We hold no expectations for those of your ilk."

"Subhumans like you don't even understand the true power of science… Our empire has no use for your palm readings."

"You call us subhuman, below humans?! We are a nation of dragonfolk, you churl!"

The venue dissolved into mayhem while the coordinator tried to calm things down.

"This is a pretty crazy conference, unlike ours," Aleksander remarked to Wilhelm.

"You said it. Compared the Axis, it's unbelievable how little progress has been made since it started."

The two men from Germany simply observed the chaos in mild amusement. Once the hall finally quieted down, Mu was given the floor.

"My country of Mu has submitted a statement of censure against the Gra Valkas Empire here at the international leadership conference. We would like to enforce two years of economic sanctions against them for their large-scale invasion of the Irnatea Kingdom's capital city of Kirkuls. While the two countries were indeed at war, in this case, their actions were clearly excessive. If we do not curb their behavior, it is very possible that the entire world order will crumble."

Next, the Holy Mirishial Empire requested the floor.

"Indeed, the Gra Valkas Empire's actions are eroding the balance of the world. If they continue their conquest across the Second Civilization, the Holy Mirishial Empire will have no choice but to intervene. We agree with Mu's proposal and further request that the Gra Valkas Empire immediately withdraw from all Second Civilization lands."

When the country recognized as strongest in the world threatened to step in, the people there to hear it found themselves shuddered violently, more than willing to bend to Mirishial's will. Everyone turned to catch the response from the beautiful Gra Valkan diplomat, Cielia. She seemed unfazed.

"First of all, I have only one thing to say. Our empire did not come to this conference to contribute an opinion or anything. This was a gathering of the most influential countries in this region, so we came to make an announcement. In the name of Emperor Gra Lukas of the Gra Valkas Empire, we hereby declare to all you bastards: obey us. To those who pledge loyalty to our empire, we promise eternal prosperity. However, those who do not obey will be shown no mercy. Silence will be taken as dissent. So now, let me ask. Right here, right now, will any country swear loyalty?"

For a second, there was only silence.

"Is this woman delusional?"

"What garbage!"

"Stupid barbarian, babbling like a fool."

Her sudden, nonsensical ultimatum was met with a storm of harsh retorts. As the room filled up with clamor, the angry shouts started to mix into wordless aggression.

"As we thought, no one's gonna submit right now. Well, of course you wouldn't. The emperor is generous, though. If you must wait to first witness our might, he does not mind. When the time comes, visit my bureau in Leifor. Heh, your countries might be nursing some broken bones by that point, though. Well then, you filthy natives, you've certainly gotten our message!"

In the middle of the international leadership conference, the ambassador from the Gra Valkas Empire exited the room. As she left the port entirely, the first day of the conference ended.

Days left in the conference: 6.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, western islands**

Mirishial's 0th magic fleet was currently out training in the islands. In some parts of these waters, visibility was very bad. There were three magic warships, two armored cruisers, three magic gunboats, and eight other accompanying ships, a fleet of sixteen. This was the grand fleet said to have no equal in this world, and they made great efforts to maintain their high standards through training exercises that closely resembled live combat.

"Huh?"

The observer watching the magic detector noticed numerous human-level signals coming from the ocean and quickly closing in on their location.

"These… These must be—!"

If these were Mu's mechanical ships, that would explain why stronger signals didn't appear on the magic detector. With all those people gathered together moving at high speeds, he was convinced that this was some kind of attack. He quickly called it in to his superiors.

"Objects on the detector! From the north, closing in fast, I think they're Mu's mechanical ships! Twenty-seven knots, sixty kilometers away, my guess based on the signals is two warships, three heavy cruisers, two light cruisers, five smaller ships, total twelve enemy ships approaching our fleet! Ah, now they've accelerated to twenty-nine knots!"

"What did you say?! Twenty-nine knots?! Mu shouldn't be able to reach that speed… meaning… is it Gra Valkas? All hands, man battle stations! All hands, battle stations! Unknown fleet approaching! This is not a drill! I repeat: This is NOT a drill!"

The Holy Mirishial Empire's 0th magic fleet, lauded as the strongest fleet in the world, hurried to prepare for hostilities with an unknown group.

* * *

**Central World, Holy Mirishial Empire, western islands, 0th Magic Fleet**

Above decks, the warning alarm wailed in the middle of the fleet's training. They had detected an unknown fleet closing in on their position, so everyone hurried to prepare for combat.

"The unknown fleet is accelerating, they're now traveling at 30.5 knots."

"No magic power detected in the sky."

"Support has been requested from our air force currently stationed in the islands. We can only rely on forces already here, so just twenty-five friendly aircraft. They'll arrive over the fleet in fifteen minutes."

Reports came in one after another to Fleet Commander Ultema on board the 0th Fleet's flagship, the Mithril-class battleship _Eckes_. He turned to speak to the ship's captain, Infere, standing next to him.

"What do you think?"

It was a curt question, which held the meaning _just give it to me straight_.

"Yes, sir. We believe that this fleet of unknown origins belongs to the Gra Valkas Empire. While there are only two warships, they're traveling at 30.5 knots, a speed we had trouble believing from the report. Clearly, they are much stronger than Mu. On our side, we have three newly-produced warships, ones that are not at all worse than Mu's mechanically-driven ships. If there is one point of concern, it's that if the enemy also has mechanical aircraft, then a vehicle like that with only a single person on board will not appear on the magic detector until it gets very close, which is troubling. We are at a disadvantage when the enemy's planes can easily communicate with their fleet."

On the horizon (unlike Earth's, the distance to the horizon was greater than 19 km), they could already see clouds of smoke coming from the enemy's ships.

"Look at them, spewing all that garbage into the air; not even a speck of elegance. How pitiful. Those barbarians from outside the civilized areas defeated Leifor, and now they've grown overconfident. It's one thing to beat their chests in front of other countries in a show of strength, it's another to launch a surprise attack on the strongest country in the world, the Holy Mirishial Empire… not only that, but they're attacking the Zeroth Magic Fleet, where we have all the most advanced ships; they're really asking for it. We may even trounce them untouched. Sink all of their ships, they can all be shark bait!"

Fleet Commander Ultema blazed with determination to face the unknown fleet.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire, Imperial Judgment Force**

In order to launch an attack on the self-proclaimed "strongest in the world," the Holy Mirishial Empire's 0th Magic Fleet, the Gra Valkas Empire's judgment force traveled south. Having cut the distance to the enemy fleet down to 50 km, morale was flying high. There were two high-speed battleships, three heavy cruisers, two light cruisers, and five destroyers, a total of twelve ships ripping through the seas, swaths of dark black smoke belching out of their funnels, aiming straight for their victims. As a group, they blew through the water at 30.5 knots (56 km/h), an incredible speed that would floor any native resident of this world.

Within the flagship, the galaxy-class battleship _Betel_, Fleet Commander Artemis and Captain Beegel stood side by side, conversing.

"The enemy severely outnumbers us. Can we win?"

"We're picking a fight with the so-called 'strongest fleet in the world.' Based on our intel, our ships will not fall behind in terms of firepower. With only this much military strength, after we crush them, there will be nothing else in this world that could possibly match up to us. Despite them being our first opponents here, and knowing I have no basis for such a statement, that is still how I truly feel."

"You may be right; the _Grade Atlastar_, though it may be our empire's greatest warship, was able to single-handedly demolish an entire enemy country, one known as a 'superpower' in this world. Lightning could strike again with us. Well, we also shouldn't let our guards down, but…"

"Report!" the radar operator called out, ending the discussion. "Anti-air radar has detected enemy aircraft coming from the islands, twenty-five total! They're heading for our fleet. They'll be arriving in the fleet's airspace in seventeen minutes!"

"Prepare for anti-air combat! All destroyers are to take the lead! Launch torpedoes at the enemy fleet!"

The destroyers began to generate even more thick smoke as they raced to the front of the formation. On the previously-quiet ocean, the surroundings underwent a complete change as the Gra Valkan ships raced across the surface, black smoke trailing and engines roaring. The judgment force charged forward like raging bulls, aiming right at Mirishial's 0th Fleet.

* * *

Underneath the clear blue sky, three of Mirishial's elegant, beautiful warships cut through the waves as they moved forward. They each sported three pairs of magic cannons in the front, all proudly pointed at the distant horizon. These ships' bridges jutted out into the sky, showing off their design projecting beauty and strength.

"Our air force, the _Beta-2_s, will arrive in the enemy's airspace soon. Furthermore, they have not detected any enemy aircraft. As soon as they're in position, we will commence attack."

* * *

Squad Captain Omega, on board a multipurpose aircraft, was nervous. The prevailing mindset in the Holy Mirishial Empire was that anti-ship warfare was to be conducted primarily with large cannons, so they'd been taught that they could not engage warships or attempt to sink them while piloting aircraft. There had never been a case in all of history where an aircraft successfully sank a magic ship (although there were examples in the past of ships-of-the-line without anti-air measures being sunk by aircraft); at best, all their attacks could do was provide ancillary support—that was what Omega believed. Therefore, he focused solely on getting off a single attack on the enemy's ships.

The multipurpose _Beta-2_s stationed on the islands suddenly dropped from the air to begin their bombing run. For the Holy Mirishial Empire, who had no rivals on their level, they believed this would be enough to repulse them.

"Take this! You'll regret picking a fight with the Holy Mirishial Empire!" Omega bellowed.

The _Beta-_2's magical light discharge-type compressed air engine let out a shrill noise as it soared in the skies over the enemy fleet at 410 km/h before, at once, all twenty-five planes turned then dove at a 50° angle, their bellies holding 520 kg of magic explosives ready to fall on their targets.

"Huh?"

Beads of light began flying up into the air from the enemy ships.

"Anti-air bullets of light, huh."

The number of light bullets steadily increased until they could no longer be considered harmless. Suddenly, a burst of black smoke blossomed from the plane diving right in front of him.

"It exploded?!"

He passed the friendly aircraft, which was riddled with holes, its wings in tatters. It went into a tailspin. From what he could make out from the fuselage as it fell, the cockpit was dyed completely red.

"That's impossible! Those bullets can cause explosions just by touching us!"

The sheer number of light bullets had grown mercilessly, and they rushed at the _Beta-2_s all at once. They weren't closing in on the enemy fleet at all; those ships, right before their eyes, felt so, so far away. A friendly plane fell, then another.

"Dammit! There's too many light bullets!"

They were being assaulted by a rain of light. The number of planes decreased; 80% of them made it through to the bombing point. Finally, they were at the right altitude to release their bombs.

"Drop!"

They aimed for the largest target, an enemy warship, and let go of their explosive cargo. Somehow completing their mission, the surviving planes' noses abruptly pulled up and they withdrew from the battlefield.

_HYUUUuuu…!_

The whistle of the bombs pierced through the stage of war, falling right at the ship below. The Gra Valkan warship turned to its left and attempted to evade. The bombs hit the surface of the ocean, letting out their destructive force underwater. The pressure broke through to the air, creating gigantic pillars of water. Black smoke also began spilling from the enemy ship.

"Bombing report. One enemy ship hit, five planes lost."

The enemy ship continued to advance despite being on fire.

"It does not appear to have been damaged enough to be incapacitated."

"As we thought, aircraft cannot sink warships," the fleet commander muttered to himself, eyeing the Gra Valkan fleet suspiciously. "Captain, they've put their smaller ships in front, what are they playing at? Smaller ships naturally only get smaller caliber cannons, what could they possibly do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they're trying to draw our fire."

"The enemy will be in firing range momentarily."

The cannons on the Mirishial battleships _Eckes_, _Gulliver_, and _Variant,_ all pointed diagonally upwards, began to move. The main guns rotated solemnly, aiming at the enemy ships, locking in place once they were in position.

"Distance to enemy ships: thirty-four kilometers. They are within maximum range of the main guns."

"Begin simultaneous firing once they're within thirty kilometers."

"Yes, sir!"

The naval battle between the 0th Magic Fleet and the fleet belonging to the Gra Valkas Empire's Judgment Force was about to kick off.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire, Imperial Judgment Force**

Fleet Commander Artemis glared out at the ocean. The enemy force's bombing attack had hit their flagship, dampening the soldiers' spirits. The good news was that they hit the hardest part of the ship and only the uppermost structure was destroyed, which was considered minor damage. Its combat capabilities would not be affected.

"First off, let's show off the range of the empire's weapons. Ready the main guns! Begin firing in sequence once they're in range!"

The battleship _Betel_ had a 45 caliber, 35.6 cm-barrel double-gun installed in the front of the ship, which boasted a maximum range of 35,450 meters. It was raised to the highest possible firing angle of 43°.

"FIRE—!"

The battleships _Betel_ and _Geas_ began firing. Giant clouds of black smoke formed as giant cannonballs launched into the air, the recoil causing the ships to rock on the water.

"Impact in one minute and thirteen seconds!" the ship's observer called out. "…Five, four, three, two, one… now!"

Four massive columns of water sprouted into the air near a Mirishial warship.

"No direct hits, adjusting angle of fire."

The imperial judgment force had fired its first salvo on the Holy Mirishial Empire.

* * *

**0th Magic Fleet**

Out of nowhere, the light of ignition sparked from the enemy ships, evidence that they had fired their main guns. They were still 32 kilometers away.

"Wh—! What the hell! They're firing at this distance?!"

"They're still out of range of our furthest-reaching cannons!"

"Magic support! Reinforce armor!"

The warship was enveloped in a faint light. About 100 meters away from the ship, they saw gigantic pillars of water grow from the sea. The size of the pillars spoke to the destructive power of the cannonfire. However, the points of impact appeared to be quite scattered.

"Their aim's pretty rough. Release the reinforcement! Ready the main guns!"

"Yes sir! Prepping main guns!"

"Begin fueling—seventy-two percent explosive, twenty-eight percent fire. Start up the shell's magic circuit."

"Magic circuit activation complete."

"The spell circuit is currently filling at a ratio of eighty-two to sixteen, explosive to fire. Magic power fueling at seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred percent. Shell fueling is complete."

"Main gun fuse circuit, initiating fueling… seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred percent. Main gun fuse circuit fueling complete."

"Main gun, firing preparations complete. Range calculations based on the magic detector complete. Setting angle of elevation at thirty-one degrees, adjusting left to twenty-two degrees. Probability of a direct hit on the first volley with three targets, twenty-three percent between eighteen shells. Ten seconds before firing, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, fire!"

The three most advanced Mirishial warships fired their shells accompanied by thunderous explosions. These shells, bestowed with explosive magic, boasted the most firepower in the world. Cloaked in blue light, they jetted up into the sky like rockets. Drawing a smooth parabola in the air, they flew forward 30 kilometers to bring destruction down on their target. The enemy attempted evasive maneuvers.

"Eight seconds to impact, six, five, four, three, two, one, now!"

The detonation spell activated, releasing all that stored magic power; they could feel the shockwave. A pillar of water rose up near the enemy ships.

"No direct hits, lowering angle of elevation four degrees, readjusting left to twenty-seven degrees. Magic power fueling for the next shell is complete. Main gun fuse circuit fueling at eighty, ninety, one hundred percent. Main gun fuse circuit fueling complete. Probability of a direct hit has increased by forty-two percent, seven seconds until firing, five, four, three, two, one, fire!"

Having finished reloading faster than the enemy, Mirishial's magic ships fired their main guns again.

"How do you like that?!"

Fleet Commander Ultema stared, unblinking, at the ocean, his heart in his mouth. While the magic shells were still in the air, the enemy's ships let off puffs of smoke. It appeared their mechanical ships had just fired their main guns as well.

"Enemy fire incoming!"

"Damn! Magic support! Reinforce armor again!"

The warship was once again covered with a pale light.

"Miss!" Ultema cried, almost like a prayer.

The waters near the enemy ships once again exploded in violent splashes. Following the shockwave from a hit from one of the shells, flames lit up one of the ships.

"We have a direct hit!"

"Ooh!"

The enemy ship that was hit let off a big explosion, then quickly began to lose speed.

"Their engines must have taken damage. After their shells fly past us, we're pursuing them!"

They believed that cannon shells weren't liable to hit them so easily, but no one ever knew what would happen on the battlefield, so the mood was still fraught with nervous tension. Suddenly, 500 meters to their left, a giant column of water appeared near the Gold-class battleshield _Variant_, and along with it there was a fierce fire and black smoke mixed in.

"Battleship _Variant_ has been hit! We think they were damaged near their waterline!"

The _Variant_ was taking on a lot of water from the hole in its side and its speed began to flag.

"Dammit! Even with their armor reinforced, they still took damage! The enemy's firepower is even on par with our most advanced magic cannon firepower, it seems."

The two fleets were now only ten kilometers apart.

"The enemy's small ships are changing direction! They seem to be withdrawing."

"What?! Those little ships may not be useful in battle, but why are they changing course now? Weren't they supposed to draw our fire?" Ultema asked Captain Infere.

"I have no idea, I really cannot think of any explanation for their actions."

"Well, whatever. Focus our attacks on that slow ship! Finish it off!"

Mirishial's 0th Magic Fleet kept up the pressure on the damaged ship from Gra Valkas's judgment force, the battleship _Geas_. The two fleets' shooting match continued. After taking twelve hits from battleship guns and seven from heavy cruiser guns, the _Geas_ sank with a flashy explosion.

"Enemy ship sunk!"

Cheers went up at the announcement.

"The enemy fleet is turning around! They seem to be withdrawing."

"Well done, it's our victory! But, we didn't get off scot free…"

Fleet Commander Ultema wanted a damage report. A win was a win, but their pride as the strongest in the world was shattered from that scuffle.

Enemy ships sunk: battleship – 1, heavy cruiser – 1, small ship – 1 Heavy damage: heavy cruiser – 1 Moderate damage: light cruiser – 1 Minor damage: numerous Holy Mirishial Empire Ships sunk: auxiliary ship (small) – 1 Heavy damage: battleship – 1, heavy cruiser – 1, magic ship – 1 Moderate damage: magic ship – 1 Minor damage: numerous

"For our elite fleet to have taken this much damage… the Gra Valkas Empire is not to be underestimated."

Seeing these results after facing off against a country from outside the civilized areas, the only way to word it was: a complete disgrace.

"! We've detected an abnormality over the ocean! Something is coming towards us!"

At the observer's frantic yell, everyone turned their heads to look out to sea. There were a bunch of white streaks churning through the water, heading straight for the heavily-damaged battleship _Variant_.

"Oh… Oh no!"

The streaks plunged straight into the _Variant_, and a huge explosion of water went up at its side. The torpedoes launched by the Gra Valkas Empire's destroyers all hit the _Variant_, blowing holes into the bottom of the ship, quickly consigning it to the ocean floor.

"Those… Those bastards!"

Fleet Commander Ultema's record was now stained with the humiliation of losing a ship.

"They'll… They'll pay for this!"

"! We're detecting something else! Numerous machine-type aircraft are converging on the fleet! There… are… two hundred of them! They're already only fifty kilometers away!"

They looked up to the sky. They could see black dots peppering the blue sky, slowly going up in number.

"Prepare anti-air measures! Shoot them down!"

The Holy Mirishial Empire's 0th Magic Fleet hurriedly readied their anti-air weaponry.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire, Imperial Judgment Force**

"They were just supposed to be reconnaissance in force, but they sure got their asses handed to them. When we get back, I'll have a hell of a report to write up," Fleet Commander Artemis grimaced.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but, even knowing this is another world, the one who ordered us to face off with the strongest force in the world with only this much was Commander Myrkaenes. Furthermore, we were ordered to use these outdated warships. Everyone was against it, but the commander wanted to know what we could do even with this handicap. He was repeatedly advised that we would not have sufficient military strength. Fleet Commander, none of the fault lies with you."

"Hmm, you're right, my apologies Captain. Next, the Imperial Navy Eastern Fleet will be sending out their carriers to engage. If what we saw was the extent of their capabilities, that Mirishial fleet won't stand a chance."

Flying in from the north, the Gra Valkas Empire Imperial Navy Eastern Fleet sent their carriers' primary attack squadron of 200 combat aircraft to eliminate the Holy Mirishial Empire's 0th Magic Fleet.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, 0****th**** Magic Fleet**

Upon hearing the lookout's report, Fleet Commander Ultema looked up. It was a pleasant, clear sky; it'd be ideal if it weren't for the tiny speckles invading the picture, like a beautiful painting with flecks of black ink dropped onto it. Those gnats gradually grew, both in number and in size.

"There sure are a lot of 'em… what do we have for air cover?"

"…Eleven aircraft. This is a pretty remote area, so there are only _Beta-2_s out here."

The anti-ship, anti-ground, air supremacy multipurpose _Beta-2_ was considered a powerful combat aircraft in this world. Although its superior performance outstripped all other contenders, because they were now facing the Gra Valkas Empire's aircraft, who appeared to have comparable military strength, it was hard not to be worried. Since these islands were quite remote, there's no way they would have access to the combat-focused version of the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_.

"If only we had some of our latest planes, the _Alpha-3_, here…"

Going up against so many enemy aircraft, he couldn't help worrying over how few friendly aircraft they had.

"Commander, we still haven't lost any warships to the enemy. You needn't be so worried."

"Thank you for the reminder."

Fleet Commander Ultema pushed away his anxiety and continued watching the sky.

—

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, airspace above the 0****th**** Magic Fleet**

The high-pitched trill of the magical light discharge-type compressed air engine reverberated inside the aircraft. His breathing was raspy, a reminder that he was nervous.

In the naval skirmish earlier, unbelievably, the empire's ships had taken damage. In recent years, no country had been able to even set foot on the empire's soil, and the world's number two, their ally Mu, would never betray them.

Squad Captain Omega, a _Beta-2_ pilot, found sweat dripping down his face when he imagined facing a powerful enemy the likes of which they had never seen. His heart was beating like a drum.

They had no idea what strategy this enemy would employ. Hypothetically, if they were facing Mu, military leadership had determined that the best course of action would be to leverage their superior speed and adopt guerrilla hit-and-run tactics; Omega himself agreed with this assessment. Considering it again, regardless of how powerful their enemy was, the hit-and-run maneuvers they'd practiced countless times would be the best choice here.

The eleven _Beta-2_s, led by Squad Captain Omega, began to climb. It appeared that some of the enemy aircraft were also turning in order to rise.

"Wh…What?!"

About forty enemy aircraft had left their formation, flown out well in front of the air fleet, then also ascended in turn. Their speed far surpassed the _Beta-2_, Mirishial's multipurpose combat version of the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_.

"It can't be… Their movement capabilities surpass ours?!"

With his exceptional eyesight, he noticed that those forty planes had a different shape than the rest of the enemy fleet.

"Are those… aircraft specialized for air superiority?!"

They probably were, which meant that the remaining planes were most likely meant for anti-ship combat. Given the number of planes for each task, and granted their outstanding performance specs, he lost all hope of returning alive.

"At the very least, we can take some out and lighten the load on our allies!"

He flipped on the switch for his magic communicator.

"Ignore those forty planes that flew out front! Keep climbing until we're twenty kilometers from the enemy, then fall on their main air fleet with hit-and-run attacks. We're gonna swoop down right into their formation!"

""Roger!""

The squadron of eleven kept flying higher as they closed in on the enemy. Aiming to bomb their formation, as soon as they were 20 km away, they dived sharply from their extremely-high altitude. Their magic engines left blinding blue light in their wakes as they were pushed to their limits. Inside, the only things the pilots could hear were the sound of the plane slicing through the air and the high-pitched whine of the engine.

"Tch! Here they come!"

The enemy's air superiority combat aircraft swarmed towards them, shortening the distance between them swiftly.

"Sorry friends, while you're coming after us, those bombers you should be protecting are wide open!"

Squad Captain Omega glared at them.

"Wh—?!"

The enemy's bombers had also begun to dive. _They should have noticed that we were aiming for them… But they're completely ignoring us!_

The _Beta-2_'s top speed was 410 km/h, and by adding in acceleration due to gravity it could go even faster. Even if it was an older model, the multipurpose _Beta-2_ would of course easily be able to catch up to the enemy's aircraft, which all still carried their explosive payloads.

"Huh?!"

The distance to the enemy bombers just wasn't shrinking at all.

"This… This can't be happening!"

The seventy Sirius-class carrier-based bombers belonging to the Gra Valkas Empire's Eastern Fleet dove straight for Mirishial's 0th Magic Fleet right below them.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, 0****th**** Magic Fleet, Mithril-class battleship ****_Eckes_**

"Anti-air magic light cannon automatic spellchant complete, fueling at seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred percent, rapid-fire configuration complete! Spell composition is fourteen explosive, sixty-five wind, twenty-one fire. Anti-air magic light cannon firing preparations are complete!"

A number of cylindrical objects were pointing up into the air on the Mithril-class battleship _Eckes_. Their mouths glowed a faint red from the little spherical grains that were being sucked up into the barrels.

"Commence anti-air attacks!"

"Fire anti-air cannons!"

Every ship in the 0th Magic Fleet began firing small, fast balls of light into the air. A glowing carpet of light rose up to meet the Gra Valkas Empire's diving bombers. However, while it may have looked like an extraordinary counterattack, because the diving planes were so fast, not many of them were actually hitting.

"It doesn't appear to be very effective."

Fleet Commander Ultema observed the barrage impatiently. The noise from the Gra Valkan dive bombers' engines and propellers merged to create an extreme, high-pitched Doppler sound effect, which inspired an involuntary fear.

"Incoming enemy fire!"

Streams of tracer ammunition flowed from the falling aircraft at the battleship. The sound of metal on metal permeated the air as the machine gun bullets bounced off the ship's thick armor.

_HYUUUuuu…_

"They're bombing us! We're right under them!"

"Hard to starboard!"

The battleship's course slowly changed. It looked like they would avoid a direct hit.

_HYUUUuuu…_

_HYUUUuuu…_

_HYUUUuuu…_

More bombs fell.

"They're still bombing! We can't avoid this one! It's gonna hit us!" the lookout reported with a shriek.

"All hands, brace for impact!"

There was a blinding flash on top of the _Eckes_. The bomb unleashed all of its compressed firepower, a violent explosion of searing flame, causing the surrounding sea to shake from sheer force. The large battleship rocked back and forth.

"Damage in the rear! A fire has broken out!"

"Put out that fire!"

The _Eckes_'s bulky armor on the rear end of the ship caused the 250 kg Gra Valkan explosive to erupt on contact. The shockwave swept violently across the top of the ship, causing damage to its superstructure.

"The anti-air magic light cannons in the rear have taken heavy damage! The barrels on our secondary armaments are bent, they're unusable!"

Another bomb that landed in the water nearby exploded, causing an enormous pillar of water to erupt into the air.

"Two enemy aircraft were shot down!"

Hearing that so few planes were destroyed, Fleet Commander Ultema ground his teeth in frustration as sweat kept beading on his forehead.

—

* * *

**Mithril-class battleship ****_Eckes_****, on deck**

"Dammit! Their planes are way faster than we thought!"

Ashiant, an anti-air gunner, watched the unbelievable enemy planes in panic. The number of light pellets they launched into the air was tremendous—it was almost like rain falling up—barely any hit the enemy planes. Bombs kept dropping one after another, and the damage to their fleet steadily accumulated as they did.

"No way in hell I'm gonna die here!"

The Holy Mirishial Empire was often called the world's strongest, and he was on board a cutting-edge Mithril-class battleship. It wouldn't do for the flagship _Eckes_, reputed to be unsinkable, to find itself in an inferior position.

While a cacophony of explosions burst all around him, he carefully aimed an anti-air cannon at an enemy plane and fired. The magic bullet he let loose hit the wing of the plane, blasting it right off.

"Yes! Take that!"

The plane then released its bomb.

"Look out!" someone yelled.

Ashiant craned his neck to look even higher up in the sky. It looked like there were black dots just hovering up there. What were those? If he remembered correctly… it was mentioned in class… He kept trying to think of it. While the bombs fell onto the fleet, he thought back to what he had learned in those tactics lessons, about those black things high up in the air…

"Oh, shit!"

He suddenly came to his senses and frantically ran for cover. Unfortunately, a Gra Valkan 250 kg bomb hit the deck of the battleship _Eckes_ just then, and the gunner Ashiant was sent off to the afterlife in a burst of brilliant light.

—

* * *

**Mithril-class battleship ****_Eckes_****, bridge**

A column of flame flared up over the ocean along with the resounding boom of an explosion. Inside the ship, reports on the fleet's status and damage to their own ship continued pouring in.

"The port side anti-air cannon has been damaged! The distance measurement device is broken!"

"Battleship _Culliver_ has been hit, a fire has broken out!"

"Light cruiser _Silver_ has been hit, they've been severely damaged!"

For Fleet Commander Ultema, all the reports pointed at the 0th Magic Fleet's situation worsening minute by minute.

"…This is not good."

Ultema turned to speak to Captain Infere. "Some of our ships have taken too much damage. While none of the battleships have been sunk yet, I cannot say our current situation is promising. Regardless of the fact that these are not Mirishial's waters, our biggest problem is that we cannot request air cover. The Fourth and Fifth Fleets are already on their way here, but there's no way they'll make it in time for the real fight."

"How do we hold out longer…"

"Sir!" A magic detector technician cried in alarm, interrupting their talk. "Magic power detected at extremely low altitudes! Port 35 degrees! Fo… Forty-five kilometers out! Eighty-two of them!"

"What?! They're already so close! All hands, anti-air battle stations!"

Ultema carefully scanned the skies off the port side.

—

* * *

The Gra Valkas Empire's Rigel torpedo bombers skimmed a tight 20 meters above sea level at a speed of 370 km/h. The 82 aircraft each carried an 800 kg torpedo. Their mission was to annihilate the fleet extolled as the world's strongest, the Holy Mirishial Empire's 0th Magic Fleet. High up in the sky, the Antares carrier-based fighter planes had already shot down all of the enemy planes, and the enemy fleet was already smoking from the multiple bombings. While it was possible to drop the torpedoes outside the range of the enemy battleships' anti-air coverage, in order to guarantee they hit, it was necessary to be much closer, so everyone in the wing was quite nervous.

"Thirty seconds until we reach the torpedo drop point!"

The enemy anti-air fire was now going to be aimed at them; they could tell, since the ship started to turn. Fear and death were inextricably connected, and Squad Leader Paschim was determined to return alive. Inside the plane, the star-shaped engine roared, making it vibrate so hard that anyone calling it a smooth ride would immediately be called a liar.

"Twenty seconds!"

Anti-air projectiles were now flying towards them. There was a lot of it, especially considering that there were no tracers, but it appeared they wouldn't explode after missing their targets like Gra Valkan proximity fuzes did either. However, they did burst on contact, and one plane had already been shot down.

The fact that this world had a country capable of shooting down one of the Imperial Navy's aircraft actually startled him immensely, but when it came to the actual battle, the difference between the two countries' military capabilities was just too much, and Gra Valkas had the upper hand.

They were constantly being fed instructions via radio. "…Four, three, two, one, drop!"

Forty of the Rigel torpedo bombers successfully dropped their payloads. Because the wing was so large, that turned into an amazing number of torpedo trails. Having lost its 800 kg cargo, the plane suddenly felt a lot lighter. Squad Leader Paschim was able to escape Mirishial's anti-air net and retreat out of their range.

—

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, 0****th**** Magic Fleet flagship, battleship ****_Eckes_**

The anti-air magic light cannons kept firing into the distance, but they weren't very successful in hitting the low-flying enemy aircraft. However, while they looked like they were going on a bombing run, they ended up abandoning their payloads into the sea before they got in range then withdrew.

"What the hell did they want to do?" Cait muttered to himself while keeping watch from the upper decks.

There were a lot of enemy planes. Mirishial's light cannons could certainly shoot out a staggering number of bullets, but when thinking of the destructive potential of bombs, for the enemy to simply throw them away and flee felt like something else must be going on.

"Did they just wimp out, I guess?"

With that doubt gnawing at his mind while he basked in the excited battlefield atmosphere, he looked out at the sea and noticed something, something that made him look again in panic.

"What? What are those?!"

Dozens of "somethings" were zooming in the ocean, leaving trails of white in their wakes.

"That's… impossible!"

He suddenly remembered the Gold-class battleship _Variant_ and the last attack that had hit it. A second later, he hurriedly shouted into his magic communicator.

—

* * *

**Bridge—**

"A bunch of somethings are coming right at us! They look just like whatever sunk the _Variant_! Thirty-seven degrees off the left side, a thousand meters away!"

They could be seen clearly from the bridge—the lines of bubbles left behind as the torpedoes sped toward the flagship _Eckes_. There were so many of them that whether they accelerated or decelerated, steered to starboard or to port, some number of them would definitely hit.

The _Eckes_'s captain, Infere, yelled out urgently, "They're gonna hit! Magic response! Reinforce armor!"

"Magic circuits to maximum! Focus all magic power to port! Eighteen seconds until reinforcement is complete!"

The _Eckes_ was wrapped in a faint blue light. With all the magic power being poured into the reinforcement, the shield rang like an alloy, becoming as hard as metal.

"Armor reinforcement complete! Enemy's underwater attack will hit in twelve seconds!"

Sweat surfaced on Captain Infere's forehead. The Gold-class battleship _Variant_ sank from this underwater attack. Its firepower was immense, dealing far greater damage to a ship's body than their magic cannons could. He wondered how much punishment the armor reinforcement could withstand.

In the ocean, the arrow-like objects surged forward, directly for them.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Infere bellowed.

Seconds later, the giant battleship shook, and seven columns of water violently blasted into the sky from the port side of the ship. Infere's head slammed into a wall, cutting open his forehead from which blood streamed into his face.

"Gh! Quickly, damage report!"

Within the ship, various alarms were now wailing.

"The port side has been breached in seven places! We're now taking on water!"

With the ship being flooded with so much seawater, the battleship _Eckes_'s large frame began to list to port.

"Activating the starboard-side anti-flooding system! Beginning to flood the starboard side… It's no use! We're going to pass the flood limit soon!"

For the listing battleship, voluntarily flooding the starboard side helped them regain balance for a short time, but once the flooding tanks were full, the ship would immediately begin to fall over again. The ship was already leaning 30 degrees to port, with no sign of stabilizing.

"This… This can't be happening! Not like… Not like this! It isn't possible for our latest battleship to be taken down by just a few planes, while we're combat-ready no less!"

While all this was happening, Fleet Commander Ultema was looking around in a dazed state.

"Commander! Give the order! All hands, abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

The ship's personnel began to jump off the ship. The angle of the ship was now at 50 degrees and continuing to exacerbate.

"Captain! If this continues, our explosive magic circuit cartridges inside the ship are going to break open!"

"As if this isn't enough of an emergency! We need to hurry with the evacuation! You too, don't worry about us, just abandon ship, quickly!"

"Captain, you have to evacuate with us too!"

With enemy planes swarming the skies over them, other battleships and light cruisers were continually under assault, and the fleet was already all but destroyed. The battlefield was filled with the sounds of thundering explosions.

"I… must take responsibility for this situation. It's fine, you all just go!"

The battleship _Eckes_ kept tilting further, resulting in it capsizing. Within the ship, the sensitive cartridge-style explosive magic circuits tumbled to the floor, releasing all of the firepower they contained. The enormous pressure pushed out in all directions, splitting the ship in half, and the resulting explosion was so large that it formed a mushroom cloud. The battleship _Eckes_ sunk down into the ocean, dragging with it the fleet commander, captain, and any crew members who were too slow to evacuate.

The Holy Mirishial Empire's Zeroth Magic Fleet, praised as the strongest force in the world, was destroyed by the western uncivilized country, the Gra Valkas Empire, when its Eastern Fleet sortied its aircraft carriers and conducted a single attack; not a single ship was left afloat.

—

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Imperial Capital Runepolis**

Riage, the Head of Foreign Affairs, was baffled. The 11-country leadership conference had kicked off in the port town of Cartalpas, and it would last for a number of days. To start, there would be working-level diplomatic meetings for a few days, then the various foreign affairs leaders would formally act upon the results of those meetings at a high-level assembly that would take up the final two days. On the first day, the person representing the Gra Valkas Empire arrogantly provoked all the other attendees and delivered an outrageous ultimatum before retiring.

However, the next day and the day after, they hadn't sent anyone to attend the all-important conference, and now even Mirishial's top foreign affairs official had received orders to return to the Imperial Capital Runepolis for an urgent meeting. There must have been a topic of paramount importance to convene an emergency meeting at this time. He nervously opened the door to the appointed meeting room.

He saw the leadership of the Foreign Affairs Office, the leadership of the military, and even the Director of Imperial Defense, Agra, inside. Though he knew nothing about this meeting's purpose, with these people all attending, he was now sure something drastic had occurred.

"With Riage's arrival, we shall start the emergency meeting," the head of the military said.

Each person was given a handout, and a projector-like device was turned on. Upon receiving the handout, Riage glanced through it, his eyes widening at one of the unbelievable things mentioned within. The person operating the projector began to speak.

"I shall provide an overview. Early this morning, the Zeroth Magic Fleet, which was out training near the western islands of Karralice, communicated that it was being attacked by a naval and air fleet of unknown origins. We then lost all contact with them. In addition, an air force base on those same islands also reported that it was under attack before all contact was lost. Only a detachment of the army acting as a defense force for the islands remained, and they reported that, to our disbelief, the Zeroth Magic Fleet was eradicated by a combined enemy naval and aerial assault, and the air base was destroyed by an aerial assault. Upon analyzing the enemy force's flag, we have judged that this act was perpetrated by the Gra Valkas Empire."

Everyone in attendance was silent, in shock.

"Hold on a minute, you're saying the Zeroth Magic Fleet was _eradicated_? While their numbers may have been few, they should have been made up of only elites. When fighting against equal numbers, they are the best in the world. No matter how powerful the Gra Valkas Empire is, no matter how massive their forces, to say they were 'eradicated'… Can this really be true?"

Lacking any outside information, Riage cut off the explanation with a question. As someone who always listened until the very end of what anyone had to say, the fact that he actually interrupted someone to make an inquiry spoke to how very unbelievable this report was.

"This is most likely all true. The most plausible explanation for our loss is that the enemy vastly outnumbered us, and, because this battle took place near the western islands, the fleet lacked air support. Those are the possibilities being investigated, but that is not a topic of discussion for this meeting. Based on the army detachment's report, after they took out our fleet, they attacked our air base with cannon fire, destroyed it, then headed east."

"East! East, you say?! They… They wouldn't!"

"Yes, as you've surmised, they're either heading for our capital of Runepolis, or for the leadership conference in Cartalpas."

Once again, the room was stunned silent.

"What defensive measures do we have in place?"

"The Fourth and Fifth Fleets had been heading out to supplement the defense of the western islands, but we've recalled them to defend the capital. That means we have the Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Fleets for capital defense, which should essentially be impregnable. The problem is the port town of Cartalpas; right now, the First, Second, and Third Fleets have been deployed to the east, arranged around Cartalpas, but… considering how close the western islands are, it's very possible that the enemy could reach Cartalpas before our forces do. Right now, the only protection the port has is eight local light cruiser-class ships. We can send the combat version of the _Floating Ship of the Heavens_ in advance, but the fleets may not make it in time. Because the leadership conference is currently in progress there, we would like to call on the Head of Foreign Affairs and ask for his opinion."

There was a short pause.

"Stop… Stop joking around! We are the Holy Mirishial Empire, the world's strongest—there are no enemies worth our attention! We are staking our pride on the defense of the leadership conference while it's in session; even if we're being attacked by barbarians and may not make it in time, there's no way we can say to the guests 'Oh, you'd better evacuate'! If we were to do that, it would ruin our image, both for other superpowers, and in the eyes of the countries outside the civilized areas; they would lose all respect for us! For the sake of maintaining our imperial identity and prosperity, we always need to project strength! If we want to inform the other countries about what happened, then just tell them we were ambushed by a large fleet and incurred losses. Learning this information would align them all against the Gra Valkas Empire. Leave out how we attacked them and suffered losses; that would just make us seem weaker than Gra Valkas."

The Director of Imperial Defense raised his hand.

"Mister Riage, you are correct, our Zeroth Magic Fleet being destroyed was outside of our imagination and is an embarrassment. However, Gra Valkas is powerful. Though they are barbarians, they are also an opponent that I fully recognize cannot be underestimated. The way things are developing, there is a very high chance that the leadership conference will be disrupted. In the worst case, if all of the foreign affairs ministers were to be killed, those countries will lose all trust in our capabilities as soon as they ask why we were unable to foresee an attack until after they had gotten so close. In short, everyone believes that with our power, there's no possible way we couldn't detect such an attack. They would more likely believe that we purposely allowed the attack to occur. To be quite honest, I believe we should postpone the conference and urge all attendees to escape immediately."

"You are being too naïve, Mister Director. If we were to do that, we would immediately lose all credibility. If the fleets won't be in time, what about that ancient weapon, the Naval Fortress Parcaon? If we used that, no matter how big a fleet Gra Valkas throws at us, we'll easily wipe them all out, right?"

The head of national defense stayed silent, sweat forming on his forehead.

"The Ancient Weapon Parcaon is one-of-a-kind, a superweapon from the ancient sorcerous empire that's only to be used when there is a crisis threatening the existence of the empire. However, we've only been able to verify about half of its functions; there are still many weapons in it that we know nothing about. In other words, we're unable to release its full power. That said, if it's something on the level of the Gra Valkas Empire's fleet, it should still be able to obliterate them. We need His Excellency's approval, though; we cannot override protocol for something on this level. Parcaon is our only trump card against the ancient sorcerous empire. If we were to activate it now and it got damaged, we wouldn't be able to repair it."

The meeting continued into the night. The next evening, the countries attending the leadership conference were relayed the following information:

A large fleet from the Gra Valkas Empire was en route to the conference. Because this was a surprise attack, based on where Mirishial's forces were currently located, there was a chance that some of the enemy's fleet could slip through unimpeded. To prevent the worst case scenario from occurring, all countries are invited to temporarily evacuate from the port town of Cartalpas to the eastern city of Kan Braun.

* * *

**Reichskommissariat Geneva, Geneva, War Room**

"That...was very much underwhelming, I thought they were around Post-ZWK era or something."

"To be bested by ZWK ships no less, and by considering everything they were at least older than the Holy Mirishial's." The Officers can only give out some honest words that sounded so much like a matter of fact that they sounded like insults.

"Bah! This shit's just insane, they just got demolished by older ships of the ZWK era! Our ships would at least be ready and put up some better fights!"

"Come! For now, we will remain victorious!" Upon the screen, by Holy Mirishial Empire's territory, a few kilometers away, the 1st Main Battle Fleet, 2nd Main Carrier Fleet and 3rd Main Escort Fleet were already sortied. 200 ships, 25 Escorts, 75 Ships in the Carrier Fleet including 25 Carriers and 100 Capital and Screen Ships for the Battle Fleet. The Battle will begin and it will be swift.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas, Imperial Cultural Center**

For today's working-level diplomatic meeting, the Holy Mirishial Empire notified every participant that they had an urgent announcement to make.

Having just arrived at the cultural center, the German delegation ran into the Empire of Anionnrial's delegation. Based on the documents they had received in advance, they knew that Anionnrial was a magic-based nation that was in charge of the southern countries outside the civilized areas, and that they have attended every leadership conference to date. They themselves were an island nation outside the civilized areas, and they effectively had full control of the two large continents in the southern part of the world. No one ever sets foot on their homeland; foreign relations were limited to a single northern island about half the size of Shikoku called "Bushpaka Latan." In terms a Japanese person might understand, they had enacted "sakoku."

Because everyone thought of them as a country outside the civilized areas, no one was interested in them at the conference. They were only invited as barbarians that "just happened" to control a huge amount of land. Their people were not humans; they had wings growing from their backs—one white, one black.

However, they were very much a country of interest for the German government. Based on satellite imagery, Bushpaka Latan, their sole window to the outside world, was completely dark at night. In contrast, looking instead at their mainland, the amount of artificial lighting they had rivaled that of the Holy Mirishial Empire and the Gra Valkas Empire, and photographs revealed that their capital was very advanced.

The boats the Empire of Anionnrial used to travel to Cartalpas were a fleet of old-fashioned sailboats, something clearly less advanced than what other countries used. The German government had already discerned that the ships being serviced at their home country's ports were as sophisticated as the Holy Mirishial Empire's magic ships, though.

Aleksander had received a directive from the German government to look into this empire if he had the chance, so he called out to their delegation. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. You are from the Empire of Anionnrial, correct?"

"Ah…"

Though this person's face was emotionless, their eyes betrayed a lack of interest in addition to obvious scorn.

"My name is Aleksander, and I am a diplomat from the country of Germany. My government is very interested in your country. If we seek to establish diplomatic relations with you in the future, I hope you'll remember that we are very much hoping to associate with you and treat us well."

"Is that so? You may already know this, but our country only deals with foreign affairs from our northern island of Bushpaka Latan. If you would like to open negotiations, please travel there. In addition, be aware that trade with the southern countries under our control is strictly prohibited, so please send any requests for cultural exchange to said island as well."

While the words spoken were courteous, it was clear as day that they had zero interest in Germany. Or really, looking back over the past few days of the conference, they had never shown any interest in anyone period.

"By the way, does your country limit relations with every other country to this northern island?"

"Yes, this was decreed by our homeland; any visitations from other countries is expressly forbidden."

"Is it possible to fully experience your culture when visiting the island?"

"Yes, Bushpaka Latan may be the gate to all of the southern countries, but it is also still part of our country. Of course, its culture is the same. But why would you ask such a thing?"

After a momentary pause, Aleksander responded, "Oh, no particular reason, it's just that your home country appears to be far more developed than the gate island, so I had some doubts…"

The eyes of every member in the Anionnrial delegation lit up.

**The working-level meeting for the eleven-country leadership conference will begin momentarily. We ask all attendees to please find their seats.**

The broadcast from the Imperial Cultural Center cut the conversation short.

"I guess it's time. I'll introduce myself again at another time, so I shall be in your care then as well."

Aleksander and his colleagues stood up and left for the meeting room, leaving the Anionnrial delegation behind. After they were alone, they muttered among themselves, "Lowly humans… Who the hell is this 'Germany'?"

The Anionnrial delegation soon followed after and entered the meeting room.

* * *

"At this time, the working-level meeting for the eleven-country leadership conference will now commence."

At the coordinator's words, the meeting began.

"Today, I have an announcement for all present from the host of the conference, the Holy Mirishial Empire. The other day, the Gra Valkas Empire executed a surprise attack on our western islands and defeated our land forces there."

In order to protect their image, Mirishial decided to conceal the fact that their 0th Magic Fleet was annihilated and instead delivered a fake story where they were ambushed. Regardless of the claim that it was their land forces instead, the news that one of the Holy Mirishial Empire's forces lost shook the venue.

"Cartalpas has been assigned eight light cruisers to defend against terrorism, and our air force can mobilize from the airport in order to provide cover, so we do not foresee any problems. However, in consideration of the extreme unlikelihood that Gra Valkas's forces reach our soil and perpetrate an attack, in order to ensure that nothing unpredictable occurs, we request that all fleets prepare to depart this evening to relocate the conference east to Kan Braun. While this is a different location from where we had announced previously, please indulge us with your understanding and cooperation."

After a moment of silence, the ambassador from the First Civilization superpower Eimor Kingdom (the land of dragonfolk) burst out in anger.

"Those newcomers first insulted us, then they make to attack this conference gathering the most powerful nations in the world, and you expect us to just tuck our tails between our legs and flee? Let them come; we have no need to run. My country may have come by land, but the other guests here have all brought fleets of varying size, have they not? They came to protect their foreign affairs ministers, did they not? Our opponent only has magically weak humans, and they do not belong to any civilized area; for the numerous world powers in attendance here, I say it would be shameful to run away without fighting. While we did not bring our navy, we do not mind lending out our twenty-two wind dragons."

""Ooh…!""

Eimor Kingdom's Order of Wind Dragon Knights: wind dragons evolved with smaller wings to reduce the effects of wind pressure, allowing them to fly at speeds of 500 km/h. Humans cannot handle that velocity, but dragonfolk and their hardier bodies have no such problems. These knights could rival the Holy Mirishial Empire's air superiority-type _Floating Ship of the Heavens_, the _Alpha-3_, so the hall settled down as every country kept an eye on Eimor and their declaration to send their elite squadron.

"We… We would be happy to lend a hand in exterminating those rude Gra Valkans with our seven ships-of-the-line! Indeed, only with a surprise attack could a noncivilized force have caused any damage to the Holy Mirishial Empire; if not for that, our Central World nations could run circles around them!"

The Central World's Torquia Kingdom also voiced their discontent with moving the conference.

"The Gra Valkas Empire has been running roughshod all over the Second Civilization. If the Central World intends to oppose them, then our fleet too shall join."

The Second Civilization's Magycaraihi Collective declared their intent to fight, and the other Second Civilization countries soon followed.

Sitting next to the German delegation, the only Third Civilization country, the Great Magic Duchy of Pandora, looked over at them with sparkling, expectant eyes. "We've heard numerous tales of your war against the Papaldia Empire. What does Germany intend to do?"

...

The German Ambassador, Aleksander breathed in. "We shall discuss this matter with the Head of Security and Admirals. We are in no position of making a move on our own." The other nations just waved them off as cowardice barbarians, but some of the Mu Ambassadors knew that their wisdom are highly remarkable, they were drawing a draft in their mind, they are assessing the situation thoroughly and did not act brashly in the news of an attack.

The ambassador from the Empire of Anionnrial raised his hand, and the coordinator allowed him to speak.

"Our country is outside the civilized areas. If you suddenly tell us to move to your eastern city, we cannot respond to that. If following you would result in us becoming an obstacle during your battles, we would rather just excuse ourselves from this year's conference."

The southern countries were known to be lacking in economy, technology, and military, and Anionnrial was only invited as per custom, so their presence wasn't particularly needed or desired and they were allowed to leave.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas**

Cartalpas is in the south of the Holy Mirishial Empire. On the eastern and western parts of the city, land stretches down creating a 60km-wide bay. At the very end of the bay, after passing through a small 14km strait, the open sea stretches out endlessly. Unlike on the open sea, even stormy days in the bay are relatively calm, so Cartalpas developed into a prosperous place of cultural exchange between the three civilizations.

In the section of the port town hosting the international leadership conference, said conference was currently in disarray.

"Please, we are only thinking of everyone's safety in the worst case, please comply and evacuate now! If Cartalpas really is going to be attacked, then there's no time! We cannot continue simply sitting here and having this debate!"

Four hours had already passed since the Empire of Anionnrial left. Even though there was a short recess, the fact that there was still no resolution stretched credulity.

It was dangerous here, so without the presence of a large military force, it would be better to evacuate. Aleksander was having a hard time understanding why the other countries could not realize something so simple.

However, the countries opposed to evacuating also had their own circumstances to consider. That was why Germany had brought Fast Heavy Cruisers that were meant for Hit and Run missions(In theory at least), and the fact that their passenger ship is also fast to keep up with them despite its smaller engine.

All of these considerations caused the meeting to go round and round in circles.

"…Ambassador Aleksander!"

Wilhelm was trying to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"Message from home. We have ASAP orders to evacuate from Cartalpas after notifying the host country. The Minister has already been informed and is currently being ferried back to the patrol boat, it'd be a problem if we're not waiting there when it's back."

"Very well."

Aleksander stood up and raised his hand in order to let the host know that they were evacuating. Unexpectedly, the coordinator's face warped in anguish at that moment.

"Everyone, quiet down! Quiet down! I have urgent news to announce!"

The hall immediately fell silent.

"Just now, one of our patrol planes spotted a Gra Valkan battleship about a hundred and fifty kilometers south of Cartalpas, heading north. We have yet to locate their carrier. We are mobilizing our air force to attack, but at this rate, they will arrive at the strait first. Considering the speed of Gra Valkas's ships and our distance from the strait, evacuation is no longer possible. As you have all suggested, we shall organize an allied force and head out to repel them. However, regarding the safety of the diplomats and ministers, our country shall take responsibility and secure them to the best of our ability. Please board the train as soon as possible and you shall be evacuated north."

Aleksander couldn't help, but grunt in complete annoyance.

All countries except Germany had agreed to cooperate for self-defense purposes and intercept the Gra Valkas Empire. The Holy Mirishial Empire will evacuate all ministers and diplomats, except for Germany's as they had quickly began evacuation via the German Escort.

With things turning out the way they did, Germany recognized its delegation's right to self-defense and authorized the use of military force, but for now they flee, they do not wish to fight now in a disadvantageous battle against ZWK Light Cruisers and other warships even if theirs were upgraded Post-ZWK ships. The ships had a speed of over 70km/hour after their retrofits, with that their passenger ship was actually a converted Fast Corvette, with less armor and no gun, it could keep up no problem even if its engine were smaller.

* * *

**Port Town Cartalpas**

The port manager, Bronze, was assaulted by both fear and excitement simultaneously. He heard rumors that the country in control of those giant ships he had never seen before had attacked the world's strongest country, the Holy Mirishial Empire. When he had looked up earlier, he saw a number of his country's multipurpose combat fighters, _Beta-2_s, fly off to the south in formation before disappearing from view.

Those rumors were probably true. However, despite the ongoing crisis, he felt very calm. He simply remarked in his head how it wasn't terrorists but an actual fleet coming to attack, and how this was so far removed from reality. His attention was then drawn to the port, where the fleets from the strongest countries in the world were setting off in droves.

"Magycaraihi Collective, armored ships-of-the-line, setting sail!"

The most bellicose member of the Second Civilization, the Magycaraihi Collective's ships-of-the-line raised their sails. Compared to the former Second Civilization superpower Leifor, the Magycaraihi Collective was inferior in size and scale, but in terms of warship technology alone, they were above Leifor. A miraculous blend of Mu's machinery and the wonders of magic, the strength of these armored ships-of-the-line were exceptionally noteworthy within the Second Civilization.

"Nation of Agarta, magic convoy, setting sail!"

From the Central World, Agarta's convoy of six ships left port.

"Nigrado Union, dragon carrier fleet, setting sail!"

The Second Civilization's Nigrado Union had a fleet of four ships-of-the-line and four dragon carriers. Each dragon carrier housed twelve wyvern lords, so with four carriers there were 48 in all, and they were in high spirits.

"Mu, mechanical fleet, setting sail!"

The superpower of the Second Civilization, Mu's fleet had two battleships, four armored cruisers, eight light cruisers, and two aircraft carriers. As a superpower's fleet, and widely considered the strongest fleet to have been deployed to the conference this time, all other countries had high expectations for them.

"Germany, Heavy Escort Cruisers, setting sail!" The converted-Corvette and two Heavy Cruisers had quickly began to perform a retreat with the fact that its propulsion of 70km/hour quickly made it faster than any ships despite their size.

"Remember, we only escort the passenger ships and let the Main Battle Fleet take care of those bastards!" The Captain of the Admiral Hipper yelled as Roon's Captain voiced his affirmative.

* * *

The following is a summary of the ships being dispatched:

Mu (Second Civilization) 2 battleships, 4 armored cruisers, 8 light cruisers, 2 aircraft carriers

Torquia Kingdom (Central World) 7 ships-of-the-line

Nation of Agarta (Central World) 6 magic ships

Magycaraihi Collective (Second Civilization) 7 armored ships-of-the-line

Nigrado Union (Second Civilization) 4 ships-of-the-line, 4 dragon carriers

The Great Magic Duchy of Pandora (Third Civilization) 8 magic ships

* * *

Altogether a grand fleet of 52 ships, and providing additional firepower were 22 dragon knights from the Central World superpower Eimor Kingdom's Order of Wind Dragon Knights, as well as the Holy Mirishial Empire's eight light cruisers. In other words, this was a melded fleet of 60 ships that represented every civilization, as well as air cover being provided by the Eimor Kingdom and the Holy Mirishial Empire. The representatives from each country felt very confident about the upcoming battle.

* * *

Captain Miles Edelgard had his eyes squinted as the Joint melded fleet bravely and foolishly approached the Fleet. "They shall serve well as distractions." He spoke, commanding the Admiral Hipper Zwei, he had his suspicions that the Gra Valkans would no doubt outnumber them with quality ships lesser than the Admiral Hipper. The two Heavy Cruisers are incapable of fighting back against such force without losing all hands before all enemies can be sunk.

Hipper was no brawler, that was a fact, she was never intended as such and thus, preserving their ships was the right call. Even with upgraded AA outfits, chances of getting bombed was still relatively high, not to mention Torpedo Bombers, which their only known solution were Torpedo Belts, decoys and Anti-Torpedo Bulge. Without any of these knowledge, it doesn't take a genius to say that the fleet will be decimated.

With some kills, but definitely, the whole fleet will be sunk, the German Heavy Cruisers and ex-Corvette had quickly got away far enough from the scene. "I salute you, mad lads." The Captain simply saluted as he looked towards the shrinking forms of the ships.

* * *

One after another as each ship of the World's strongest nations left port, a total number of 60 ships with the Holy Mirishial's 8 Light Cruisers had reassured the people of each country in the port, but the weirdest and bizarre thing was that Germany had left with all his citizens.

Citizens above Combat they say. How can they keep them safe if they are on a ship and it needed only one shell to blow it up, many kingdoms were already despising Germany except Mu who had been told to not underestimate the Germans.

They might look weak, but their actual power is terrifying as hell itself.

Commander Brendas of Mu's proud twin Battleships, four Armored Cruisers, eight Cruisers and two Aircraft Carriers, counting a great sixteen fleet in total. The La Kasami, their iconic Battleship went forth with burning confidence, confident in facing of Gra Valkas Empire's ships.

Unlike the minds of the ships, the engineers who calmly analyze the technological gap and how advanced each opponent is, Commander Brendas had absolute confidence in victory. He simply glanced and spoke to the Captain of the La Kasami.

"The size of the enemy fleet is completely unknown except for the fact that they had lost few ships, but I wish to know what your thoughts are on the situation."

"Hmm, troublesome." The overweight Captain spoke, Captain Miniral had some thoughts he had to banished, but he responded in kind. "The scale of the enemy is unknown, but the enemy's purpose is to perhaps humiliate the minister's escort fleet and I believe that it is to destroy the Holy Mirishial Empire's face and reputation by making a single strike on the Port Town of Cartalpas. But considering the distance from their own Empire, it is impossible to send such a large fleet, but on the other hand, although this is a hybrid fleet, we are of many numbers. But being aware of rudeness, a normal civilized foreign ship would be a good bomb to be used against them."

The conversation continued.

"We estimate that the amount of opponents is not many, the enemy Battleship seems to be quite large from the Port City, so it shouldn't be that fast...if it is, it will be possible to use a bullet shield as a shield and close the distance."

The Commander soon thought about _them_, the nation stronger than Japan both tactically and strategically.

"What are your thoughts on Germany?" Miniral's face came to a frown.

"Their ships...those cannons...I can safely say that they were no fools, they were well over the 250mm caliber but below 300mm...if I have to guess, it would be around 275mm, and they had nine on each ship and while similar they are both of different classes. Their size and shapes...they are simply no barbarians...they are much like us and if what they are doing is true, then perhaps we are against something greater to stir something within them."

"But how would they know?"

"Do not forget about what the Ambassadors told us when we asked about them. They are a Nation of Advanced Technology, one that surpasses us with better tactics and strategies...perhaps it is wrong for us to even set sail. If they turned their backs now, then there might be no chance for us to face the Gra Valkas."

"Captain, this is not like you at all..." Brendas widened his eyes at the Captain, who was painstakingly looking very paranoid. "They are outside the ci-"

"Does that matter when you see their technology? Sophisticated engines, reciprocating engines can't even compare to what they are using, Jet Engines they call them...the era of propellers came to a stop for them." The photos of those Japanese Aircrafts can obviously say that they were advanced, and they say Germany was far more advanced than them...

"Reporting!" An operator raised his voice on the bridge. "There was a contact from the Holy Mirishial Empire, two hundred aircrafts are approaching, they seem to be from the Gra Valkas Empire from the Southwest, heading towards Cartalpas."

"T-Two hundred!?" The two Higher ups looked aghast.

"There is no doubt that the Holy Mirishial Empire is in contact with two hundred aircraft! The enemy's model is unknown and now 42 Alpha-3 Air Superiority Fighters have taken off from the Air Force Base of Cartalpas for the attack..."

"Alpha-3s...the newest model of the Holy Mirishial Empire's Air Force for Air Superiority...but there are a lot of enemies...how many bombing types are included? Do we know of their aircraft carrier task force's location?"

"E-Enemy aircraft carrier task force's location is unknown..."

"Send the planes! All the aircrafts that can be sent!"

"What about the type of bombs?"

"Fleet Defense is prioritized, raise everything and cover the fleet without exploding! Don't leave the fleet so you are not confused by the Mirishial Empire's!"

"Roger that!"

The Marin Biplane fighters began to launch one by one from Mu's aircraft carrier, capturing the wind at low speeds and taking off. Many white beautiful aircrafts soared the clear blue sky, the people of each country were reassured by the guardians of the sky and were convinced of victory.

* * *

**1st Kriegsmarine Fleet 'Das Pakt'(50 Warships), Part of the 1st Main Battle Fleet, KMS Reichsdrachen**

The phone rang as the Grand Admiral of the Fleet, Grand Admiral Wilbur von Bayern took it up. "This is the KMS Reichsdrachen, over."

_"This is KMS Admiral Hipper, we will route with you, is the 3rd Main Escort Fleet, present, over?"_

"KMS Admiral Hipper, copy, the 3rd Escort is present over, you can hand the passengers to them, you joining us? Over."

_"Ja, Grand Admiral, we are joining you over and out."_ The German soon saw the three ships, the passenger corvette and two Heavy Cruisers. The two Heavy Cruisers had begun turning as the corvette continued its movement through the water. The formation of basically 200 ships continued as 25 Escorts detached 5 Destroyers to accompany the Corvette towards the Axis Waters. The remaining 197 ships joined by the two Heavy Cruisers made their way towards the Holy Mirishial Territory.

"Hmm, this might be an interesting battle. Missile Destroyers, you are permitted the use of missiles against Capital Ships, avoid use against screen ships. Carriers, you are permitted to send out the birds." The German, Japanese and Axis Carriers soon sent out their aircrafts, both attackers and air superiority fighters.

"Sir, what are your thoughts on the Joint Fleet that will confront Gra Valkas?"

"...They're foolish...but I'll give them the courage and bravery, I commend them for those, but they will die from their stupidity. Those fools." The man narrowed his eyes. The Jet Fighters, the Wyverns, Fenrirs, Nachtzehrers, A36Ms, D35As, Ba.92s, G.155, etc Fighters and Strike Fighters quickly flew above.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, 7th Air Combat Corp**

42 Holy Mirishial Empire's 7th Air Combat Corps flew away from Cartalpas Air Force Base, the Alpha-3. the most advanced air superiority fighters of the Holy Mirishial Empire flew in a formation.

42 brave flying warriors flew in order in the clear blue sky.

The amount of discipline and high standard of training could be seen from the movement of their formation, the crafts had been sharpened like swords, a view that gives an impression of absolute confidence.

Within the quiet sky, the high pitch sounds of the magic light-squeezed air compression radiant engines filled the empty sky.

Despite all this, the 7th Air Combat Team Leader Silver was nervous before the first battle between high-performance aircraft as it now seems that it might get overtaken by the foreign Gra Valkan aircrafts.

"Raise all aircrafts to an altitude of 5500 meters." His order was responded with a bunch of affirms. Considering the case of Mu's flying machine and Emor's Wind Dragon, against Mu, there is a difference in performance of the aircraft in the first place, for a single hit is effective in knocking it out. The battle doesn't need to necessarily lower the speed of a craft had been made effective as allowing a Wind Dragon Knight cannot be tolerated due to their performance.

Thinking that this was a battle against other flying machines, this tactic would be effective against their opponent. From the Cartalpas Air Base, Mashin comes in.

_"You men will soon engage with about 200 Gra Valkas aircraft. You have few, but do not hesitate, you are elites fighting in the latest aircraft of the strongest country in the central world against Gra Valkas, an emerging kingdom, we are looking forward to your success as it will be the first battle of the latest aircraft of the Gra Valkas Empire. Magic engines can't keep up with machine powered aircrafts. It is no exaggeration to say that our pride depends on you to prove that wrong. To all of you, may the God of War guide you."_

Mashin's communication soon cut off.

"Enemy aircraft! Lower left! 30 45!" A pilot quickly reported the sighting.

"No! That...can't be!" From the looks of the enemy formation that is moving towards Cartalpas, they weren't lying. "There are...so many of them..."

Commander Silver looked at them closely, but can't distinguish between air superiority and bombers. "It's...like a sharp version of Mu's flying machine..."

Having low wings and a large propeller on the nose unlike Mu's double wings and smaller propellers, the speed and size, the Commander can clearly say that they were stronger than Mu's flying machine. He decides to make the first move. "I'll hit the top group! All attack! After attacking from above their formation! I'll pass their rear side!"

"Roger that!" The high pitch sounds of the magic engines, the aircrafts became far more vibrant as they sped up. "Wha-!" A slight sense of incongruity, he looked towards the source of it, the sun. The rays hurt his eyes, but narrowing it he could see. "No!" Many faint black spots that blocked the light. "The enemy is attacking! Above us! They're coming from the sun!"

Machine guns were fired from the attacking forces. Light bullets constantly ran from the upper side to the lower side of the machine, the sounds of the ripping guns came late, big holes quickly opened up on the Alpha-3s, each of them falling, explosions or wings blown into pieces before sinking into the sea of clouds. From above, 30 enemy aircrafts fire through the friendly formation and then slip diagonally downward.

Propellers roared in a high pitch due to the Doppler Effect. "Wha…" The Commander was astonished that five of his men were quickly lost in the first wave, soon his astonishment turned to anger and rage, all of them towards the Gra Valkan pilots. The Alpha Type 3s of the 7th Air Combat Corp of the Holy Mirishial Empire spread themselves thin and lead towards a battle against the Antares-type fighters of the Gra Valkas Empire.

Even with these odds, the numbers in comparison, Silver was convinced that they will be victorious by the end of the day. But...

"Ah! Damn it! I can't shake them off!" A friendly Alpha-3 had its engine broke down and disappeared into the sea of clouds, on fire.

"Th-I can't get behind it! Their turning ability is insane!" Another one.

"I-I-I can't win this even with the ability to climb!" One by one, a plane after another, the planes fell, shot down by the Gra Valkas' Antares fighters.

Silver was being constantly assaulted by emotions, despair, hopelessness, fear while he manned the aircraft, even with Holy Mirishial Empire's cutting edge, Alpha-3, obviously, the enemies had overwhelmed and destroyed their formation. Analyzing the technique of the Ancient Sorcerous Empire, strengthening the armament, to be ready to fight against them when the time comes, to shield all races, warriors all around the country ad hoped. The fact that they were being destroyed and pummeled against the foreigners.

'Even if I understand it in my head, I cannot accept this!' As he tried to get behind an enemy, said enemy had quickly got behind him. But that quickly changed when the plane quickly got turned into a fireball and dropped into the sea. "Wha-?" Booms quickly came into his ears as Steel Arrows flew with a thunderous boom with fire coming out of its end. "Wha...What is that?" On the wings as it turned vertically, it could be seen.

A black cross bordered by white. "Germans!?" The Arrow quickly dove back and quickly fired light bullets towards any Gra Valkan aircraft. There were many of them, easily around three dozens of them. Each one of them taking out the Gra Valkas Empire's Antares Fighter with ease.

Then a sight came to him as a German aircraft quickly got behind a Gra Valkan fighter and shot out a Magic Homing Missile at it! "I-Isn't that the Ancient Sorcerous Empire's Magic Homing Missile!?" With that, the aircrafts easily downed any incoming Antares Fighter that came upon them, putting their Corp into shame.

"All this time...we have never been the most powerful nation..." Silver can only doubt himself.

* * *

_"This is Golgotha to friendlies, enemy aircrafts downed to forty five. Keep the work up!"_ An Me666 AWACS came into their ears as Wyverns quickly maneuver and outclass the Gra Valkas' ancient Zero in every possible way.

"Haha! Sayonara!" 25mm cannons quickly turned the aircrafts into swiss cheese before each targeted a new opponent.

_"This is Golgotha, enemy aircrafts has begun attacking friendly ships, we lost a few."_

"This is Gelb Leader, copy that. We're disengaging, over." The Gelb Squadron, a Squadron of five elite members in the Me377 Wyvern with Gelb Leader having the Me375 Fenrir as his preferred choice of aircraft. "Gelb Squadron with me!"

"Aye aye!" The four other members quickly followed.

"Ah crap! This is Kai Squadron! Permission to disengage and assist Gelb?"

_"Permission granted, Kai Squadron. Kick their asses."_ The Leader smirked dangerously as she soon answered back.

"Hai! _Minna_(Everyone) with me!" The six membered squadron of A36Ms and two A37Ms quickly dove into the clouds below. The aircrafts soon followed as others continued their fighting.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**A37M: VF-19A Excalibur**

**D35A: VF-11C Super Thunderbolt**

* * *

**Right, errr...due to circumstances, I am not able to respond to reviews, but that's alright...this is the start for the Gra Valkas Empire Arc, which would mean that I would have to manually interpret each and every sentence there is and try to play them as well as possible via Google Translate and not Copy and Paste due to the amount of fucking inaccuracies...**

**But yes, I'll just post regardless of the fact that Mob of Deer has not finished their next chapter, which would mean not much more Japan here and there, but also the fact that I'll have to type these in!**

**Manually!**

**For once in my life!**

**Okay, back on track. We got a year to pass, Italy's still Italy, I think I need more aircrafts, despite not being able to see reviews, you can still PM me to suggest aircrafts they can use, since I can't just give them Ace Combat or Macross-influenced aircrafts anymore. I mean...**

**Germany = America/Ace Combat**

**Japan = Macross**

**Italy =...Well...OTL Aircrafts, but no, not for long maybe. **

**If you guys do have a suggestion either review or PM me, since I can still see either through gmail and gmail/FFN PM inbox respectively. I would be happy to receive any form of criticism and forms of suggestions. Either way...**

**Nukes are going to be at Ravernal Empire's uprising and maybe I can do some spin off with other continents...**

**Mainly Fire Emblem...**

**Since yeah...medieval and stuff, plus, you don't get a lotta guns in those fics. They'd be either there and not continued(Like my old cringey one), so yeah. Leave suggestions for Italy's aircrafts and I don't know where to continue after their C1 Ariete tank, because they have no real projects that can be predicted.**

**Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Axis 10 - Gra Valkas Empire Part 2

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 10 - Gra Valkas Empire Part 2**

* * *

**Mu, Battleship La Kasami**

"W-What the..." At first the sight of burning figures falling from the sky came into view, when it had been speculated as Gra Valkas' Fighters, they were wrong, all their shapes told the obvious.

They were Alpha-3 air superiority fighters, coming down, fire covering their figure, the Joint Fleet of sixty had just gotten itself into a massive battle against Gra Valkas' Fighter-Bombers as most of their Marin Biplane fighters had quickly received massive amounts of damage.

The Gra Valkan Fighter-Bombers, the Sirius' quickly dove and dropped a bomb which hit Mu's frontal turret causing the turret to blow into an inferno of fire. "Ah! We've...severely underestimated their National Power..." Brendas muttered in complete shock as more bombers bombed the hell out of the Joint Fleet.

Before another bomb could hit, a eleven arrow-like figures quickly descended in all its glory before they quickly fired their weaponry. Light bullets strafed through and quickly ripped apart the Sirius dive-bombers in a completely stunning manner. The aircrafts quickly got close to the water before pulling up.

There were a hundred enemy aircraft against Mu's last batch of damaged fighters, they couldn't have won this battle. But with the sudden appearance of these fighters...

They might just win.

The newcomer fighters quickly shot out their missiles into separate targets as the sleek swept-back winged aircrafts quickly maneuvered themselves behind their foes and quickly decimated them with their bullets. More and more of Gra Valkas' aircrafts began to fall into oblivion.

The newcomers soon had cleared the skies of Gra Valkas' fighters, but not after losing some of their warships in the process.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire, Gra Valkas Ship(GVS) Grade-Atlastar **

"Sir...we are reporting that we no longer have Air Superiority..." An operator spoke to the Captain. Rockstar turned to the operator with questioning eyes.

"What? Those were two hundred of our finest aircrafts, against those backward nations, they should've easily destroyed them." He spoke in a highly interrogative manner, he was not going to lose his cool, that was not the way to assess such information. To be in denial is the worst case scenario for a renowned Captain like him.

"W-Well..."

"Nevermind, cancel the attack, without Air Superiority we will not be able to show them our force."

"Understood, sir." The Grade-Atlastar had quickly withdrawn out of the battle of the sea, without much air cover, they were not going to be able to play the tide of battle to their favor.

* * *

**1st Kriegsmarine Fleet 'Das Pakt', KMS Reichsdrachen**

"...All enemy fighters down huh?" The Admiral looked towards the horizon. "Hmm, recall all aircraft to carriers. Now."

"Understood. Carriers, this is Reichsdrachen, recall all fighters back to carrier. I repeat. Recall all fighters back to carrier and prepare another for standby." The carriers soon recalled all fighters via communications, the operator soon turned to the Admiral.

"What now sir?"

"...Contact their Mainland, split the Main Battle Fleet into four, I want ships to patrol and cover this strait."

"Understood, sir." The four Super Dreadnoughts, the Reichsdrachen, the Reichsadler, the Hindenburg and the Ludendorff began to split their fleet with Japanese and Italian ships within joining up with their detached fleet force.

"Isn't 200 ships a bit...overkill?" An operator came in as the Admiral simply looked at him dead in the eyes.

"No, boy. From our latest intel they have more than a thousand two hundred or more ships ready for battle, these ones are obsolete I'm sure of that, how many would you think they can throw at us?" The operator's eyes came into shock.

"W-What? How is that-"

"Gra Valkas Empire claims to be the strongest nation in their world, they're not bluffing when they say this when they have such a navy for one nation like themselves even after a few years, I want you to not underestimate them, even if one of our Destroyers can take on ten of theirs, Quality and Quantity will be needed, that is why we have resumed the Guided Missile Destroyer, Cruiser and Battlecruiser construction." The young lad can only gulp down his words as the man spoke to him.

1200 ships and possibly more? If it isn't farfetched on how many ships they could build, but with the number of material and government, they weren't able to even match that number with a 460 ship-sized Modern Fleet and possibly more to come and a handful of recommissioned historical museums. The battle to come was one that shall not be easy to be finished.

"Sir, their Grade Atlastar Battleship has left the battle." Using constant information from the satellites, they were able to constantly monitor their enemies and allies-alike. With more than 50 allied-controlled satellites, they can say that they will be sure on who will win with the right intel.

"Greet the surviving fleet, tow them back to shore." The Admiral ordered. "Oh...and do retaliate when fired upon, this ship is named after the late Kanzler and I'll be damned on whoever decides to damage it." Admiral Wilbur had been close friends with that man and having lost him, devastated the hell out of him as he considered him and Victoria the only family he had left after his child and wife had passed away in an accident. That was a reason why Kanzlerin Victoria had assigned him to this particular ship instead of any other. She was the last jewel in his whole world and the fact she entrusted him with this ship really meant a lot to him.

So if anything happens to her, they'd be getting a word from the entirety of the German Joint Battle Fleet. "Aye aye, Admiral!" The man soon began to make his way towards his quarters to have some rest.

* * *

**10-Country Joint Fleet**

"W-What is that?" Small dots came into sight as a transmission came in.

_"This is the KMS Reichsdrachen of the 1st Kriegsmarine Fleet 'Das Pakt' part of the 1st Main Battle Fleet of the Axis, we are ordered to tow back the 10-Country Joint Fleet back to Cartalpas, does anyone copy? Over."_ The transmission ended as the ships were easily as big as La Kasami or even bigger. Strange objects by their ships soon extended before a weird aircraft came out and flew above them. There were dozens of them, lifting off.

"R-Respond to them!" Captain Miniral yelled at the operator.

"T-This is Battleship La Kasami of Mu's Mechanical Fleet, over! I read you, R-Reichs-drachen!"

_"Understood, any damages to your rotors? Over."_

"N-No, but perhaps other ships are in need of assistance. Over."

_"Copy that. We will commence towing, tell them not to shoot. Otherwise we'll shoot them ourselves."_ The transmission ended. But it was too late. 2km in, the Holy Mirishial Empire's Light Cruiser had taken it as the Gra Valkas' ship and fired its cannon.

"NO!" The cannon shots soon hit the flagship and caused a dent. "W-What?" It was menacing to see that a Light Cruiser of the HME was unable to penetrate the flagship of the German Kriegsmarine.

_"You have been warned. We will only sink that ship. Order them to disengage or I will order every ships of this a hundred ship flotilla to disintegrate all of you!" _There was no mercy in that voice, the operators soon got out and communicated to the other ships to not shoot. The yells were incoherent as that soon meant some ships fired at them. **_"...Perhaps I wasn't nice enough...but no matter, none shall know of your disappearance."_**

* * *

**1st Kriegsmarine Fleet 'Das Pakt', KMS Reichsdrachen**

"Order the guns to fire at the ships except Mu's, Anionnrial's and Argata's…" The eight 50.6cm cannons began to rotate as a full broadside was ordered. Other ships did the same and with the fact that they were all not too...compact of a formation, sparing one from the onslaught was easy enough. "Fire." The massive 506mm calibered cannons fired one by one and instantly demolished their targets with one 506mm shells each time, firing one gun at a time, recalibrating while the other turrets fired only a single gun before switching targets. All ships had known who is who after learning of their photos provided by the Ambassadors.

_"If they are to turn hostile, this is a file to differentiate which nation is which."_

_"Such information is quite useful, herr Aleksander, I'll keep it in mind."_

"Heh...indeed it was useful." Each ships were sunk and none who fired succeeded to survive. Mu, Anionnrial and Argata ship crews were wide-eyed at those who fought against the Germans. Survivors were only a handful and all of them lost some part of their bodies. "Order the rescue of those...low-lives..." The damage done to the Reichsdrachen was nothing to be scoffed at and by his Admiral's order, the 'enemies' had been neutralized. "Heavy Cruisers, Battlecruisers, Fast Battleships and Light Cruisers, tow the remaining ships back to shore."

_"Roger!"_ The voices came in. The Battlecruisers of massive sizes quickly got closer and threw a towline and had the crews attached said lines to their ships before the Battlecruisers and other warships began to drag those ships towards Cartalpas as Destroyers saved the lives of the survivors.

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, Port Town Cartalpas**

After the fright of reports of more than a hundred ship-sized fleet entering the waters, the HME received a transmission from Mu to not engage said ships and to send a handful of fighters if they wish to. Soon, many citizens gathered around to find massive ships towing the remains of the Joint Fleet towards Cartalpas. "What huge ships..."

Bronze quickly forgot about the Grade Atlastar when he saw the ships that came into view, a 50 ship-sized fleet, it was made of what seemed to be possibly more than six Battleships. Music came along as the sailors on board simply just cruised lazily along their ships, making sure everything was clean. The Reichsdrachen and the Hindenburg Super Dreadnoughts continued to make their bold march within the fleet.

The Germans soon docked and when they did, from the Super Dreadnought came a man with two bodyguards carrying guns on them. "I am Grand Admiral Wilbur von Bayern, I request an audience with the Holy Mirishial Empire as a Representative of the Axis Alliance." The ships outside were even bigger than what Mu had and possibly rivaled Holy Mirishial Empire's Battleships.

With reluctance and possibly a swallow of pride, a messenger of the Holy Mirishial Empire quickly ran to inform to his higher-ups, if they were able to sweep away a Gra Valkan Fleet then they might not want to make another enemy that can destroy a fleet that destroyed their 0th Magic Fleet.

* * *

**2nd Main Carrier Fleet, Massive Five, IJN Asuka**

The Asuka, translation to English being 'Flying Bird' or perhaps 'Tomorrow Fragrance' was a Zuiryuu-Class Carrier, the 2nd ship of the Class was tasked with basically monitoring the skies with all of her A36Ms and A37Ms, her B35A Naval Bombers equipped with either Homing Torpedoes that can be dropped from the sky and parachuted while it homes into a target set by the frontal sensor or numerous amounts of dumb and smart bombs, but also it was capable of bringing in cluster bombs for other use.

The Asuka was currently commandeered by Admiral Asuka Raijin, she was a woman of 36 years old, luscious brown hair with gleaming blue eyes, her hair was simply tied into a bun and placed under her cap, wearing a formal white uniform of the IJN, she had been under tutelage of the descendant of Isoroku Yamamoto, Ryusei Yamamoto who had been promoted to Grand Admiral of the IJN after the retirement of Grand Admiral Fiji Nagano and for the record, being so ambitious to obtain the rank of Rear Admiral in the age of 27 after the many war exercise participation, giving him a better understanding in anticipating enemy movements.

She was jealous of him of course, very jealous, but he was talented no doubt, he deserved that appreciation after all. Besides her Carrier were the third and fifth ship of the class, the Suiryu and Kiryu, the three Carriers were paired with a pair of old Battleships, the Yamato and the Musashi. They were of the Massive Five Fleet or as some of the locals called it, the Voltes V after a show that went for the long run and actually played out nicely in the earliest mecha anime. Playing along in Asia as one of the biggest hits, while Voltron played a part in Europe.

The Massive Five soon made a joke about playing the theme song when they are marching with it. It apparently got the approval of a lot of fans, soon causing the crew to actually adopt it as it seemed to fit in perfectly.

"Admiral Asuka! Message from the Top Brass!" The woman received a report from an officer as she opened it up.

"...Enemies are apparently appr-sound the alarm! Get me all the screen ships, the entire Seiryu Fleet, we are needed to garrison the waters of the mainland! There are reports of submarine sightings!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Anti-Submarine Warfare was one of the crucial things that the Seiryu Fleet excelled at and they were now needed even if the Gra Valkas possessed Kaidai VI Model Submarines, most Corvettes and Frigates would be able to simply lay some depth charges and hunt them down in Packs or send an Anti-Wolfpack which are Submarine-hunting Submarine packs.

The Seiryu excelled since they possess the lead ASW Ships, the Shimada-Class Destroyers, which are ASW-based Destroyers with little to no other occupations except screening and patrolling. The Yamato and Musashi had been far away from the shores of HME, thus they weren't spotted or sighted.

Their Screens were filled by Heavy Cruisers, Light Cruisers and Destroyers, with no Fast Battleships or Battlecruisers, they were merely to guard the three Super Carriers. The Battleships were only if the enemy Capital Ships got too close for comfort, the massive 46cm were no longer the largest caliber shells, but that didn't matter as they still pack an overly massive punch for a Capital ship.

The fleet detached from the Joint Carrier Fleet as the other Fleet had quickly notified them to get to the mainland and get rid of the Submarines, their ASW ships were already enough to deal with submarines.

* * *

**GDR, Hamburg, Construction Planning Room**

The Head of the Krupp Germaniawerft, Wilfred Friedrich Krupp, older cousin of Erika Reichs von Rhineland, formerly Louis Erika Friedrich Krupp Ernst had quickly gotten a new design for an Aviation Battleship and had proposed this to the higher brass. The ship would consist of instead one deck, it would have two that would be in a separate hull, the ship was to have two hulls connected with a smaller one in the middle with battleship guns, the ship would be basically a Catamaran, a twin-hulled watercraft that would move fast with less friction, the ship was imagined to be a lot taller than its predecessors, but the design was possibly still viable.

The turrets would be given three 406mm cannons, having three of them like most battleships and unlike the German's standard 4 turret x 2 gun design, the Command Tower would also act as a bridge for aircrafts to cross through, spacious enough for two to pass theoretically, it was supposed to have a width of 35 meters and a length of possibly 30 meters. The ship would possibly be a ground breaking design if possible with the fact that it can run two Nuclear Reactors that may be able to connect if one Reactor just went offline. "Yes yes, this would be a great design for a ship!" He soon stamped it, the ship was soon named 'WFK-Class Aviation Battleship' before it was sent.

The proposal would later be defined as 'A Crazy design, but so crazy it might just work, it did afterall possess an Angled Deck like most Aircraft Carriers, a design unable to copied onto the Aviation Battleships. The Armor on it as well was insane, but it might be one of the most reliable warship in the history of Aviation Battleships, however the design might be altered for future ships.

The to-be-built ship was soon named the KMS Wilfred Krupp in his honor of building the ship before followed by Fleet Commander names.

* * *

**Mainland of GEN(Greater Empire of Nippon), 150km Southeast from Iwo Jima, Japanese Guided Missile Destroyer IJN Akan**

"Captain! We're reading a Submarine in 150km Southeast! It's headed this way! No known submarines are in these waters! What are our orders, sir?!" A Japanese Operator yelled as the Captain of the Destroyer looked at him, dead in the eyes.

"Launch our Recon Craft! We need to know whether it matches any of our known comrades or our older models, if the latter, then it's most likely Gra Valkas', seeing how they are using our ZWK stockpile or what looked like it." The Operator nodded as the VTOL Reconnaissance unit, the Ka-525 Recon VTOL quickly took off with its payload of a 20mm autocannon with two ASW Bombs.

_"This is Umidori! Lifting off!" _The VTOL pilot reported as the co-pilot checked all the controls and the panels.

_"System checked. Ready for lift off, let's get that bastard."_

"Be careful, despite being based on our ZWK weapons, they might have added some AA guns on their submarine. But seeing how they're in the water, you should be fine." The VTOL soon gave them a thumbs up before lifting off.

"I need all ASW ships to sortie."

"Hai! This is IJN Akan to all Destroyers, begin sortie!" The on-board members of the Destroyers quickly took notice and began to sortie out, men coming back to their ships before in just a few minutes, the Destroyers began to set sail.

* * *

**Off the coast of Iwo Jima, 147km Southeast from Iwo Jima, Gra Valkas Submarine GVS Black Moon**

The Submarine GVS Black Moon was a proud Submarine of one of the newest designed ships to be able to stay underwater, a technology not many can match, the Axis wouldn't know what hit them. A few Japanese Destroyers were on course and floating, they had already planned a Convoy Interdiction war plan to blockade all trading routes and make the enemies spread out their fleets.

"Pitiful, Captain, they will never expect us and they will never know what will hit them." The Vice-Captain spoke towards his superior, a fox eyed man who was looking through the periscope.

"Heh, are we range?"

"Not yet, 5km until we reach effective firing range." A crew member informed the Captain.

"They could've been a useful puppet to our regime, but no matter, they shall fall and beg by their knees after we deal with them." Unknown to them, from above, a Japanese aircraft had been eyeing them.

* * *

**Ka-525, Umidori, 50 meters above GVS Black Moon**

"Taking photos." The co-pilot spoke up. The integrated camera system had quickly taken glimpse of the submarine, it was roughly an I-176 class, it was roughly 100 meters or more, the submarine was a cruiser submarine from the looks of it. "Can't believe that we're fighting basically ourselves."

"Yeah, really unbelievable, why not Ger-oh wait..."

"ZWK-era Germany would stand a chance with their Jets."

"They were unreliable."

"Resource Shortage."

"I...fine..." The pilot sighed at his co-pilot's comeback. "But still-"

"Don't go there...I'd just shoot you down again." The co-pilot deadpanned his comrade, who simply relented.

_"This is IJN Akan, Umidori, you are allowed to engage, that is not our ship."_

"Roger that." The two flew right above, looking at how the submarine moved, they intend to drop it within the expected course, using dumb ASW bombs, to decrease the use of expensive bombs, the dumb bombs came back into service.

"Steady, steady, expected route...gotcha." The two bombs dropped with a whistle.

* * *

**GVS Black Moon**

**BOOM!**

The whole submarine began to shake as the members went wide-eyed. "We're hit!" Water came gushing from the upper levers, it was obvious the explosion happened above them.

"How were we spotted!?" Unable to look above and the radar only suited for mostly Ships, the submarine didn't know what hit them. "Surface! Surface! They might've hit us from above-" The engine level exploded. "UGH!"

Many people screamed as the submarine's engine exploded and burst its flames throughout the submarine. "Abandon ship!" The submarine was taking water and had been immobilized by the engine's destruction. "Abandon ship!" The whole floor quickly began to climb towards the surface as the flooding got worse.

* * *

**Submarine Recovery Ship, IJN Mika**

The Submarine Recovery Ship, IJN Mika, a twin-hulled ship that had its middle used to recover sinking submarines or any small vessels that it might be small enough to be rescued or recovered. The Recovery Ship was armed with IJN Marine soldiers and armed with a helipad for SAR Helicopters, the Ka-525 had already returned to IJN Akan. By the time, they reached the ship, a few crew members had been floating by the service and was helped by a few rescue boats.

The two magnetic cranes quickly turned before lowering their magnets to basically pull the submarine up. The ship quickly pulled up the ship, with no hull that covered the middle, it was able to recover the submarine and pulled it up, barely missing the twin hull of the ship, the men were brought in for interrogation with the submarine confiscated due to the fact an armed submarine was not allowed in the area it was in.

The IJN Destroyers soon began to make way for the docks. The 100+ long submarine being towed as its hull continued to remain broken, but it was a necessary thing to do to analyze what exactly they are dealing with. At first hand, it might've looked like a normal ZWK submarine, but possibly...their firepower is much greater than thought. Just like the Yamato, they were only speculating what the Grade Atlastar was from what the Early Yamato is, possibly they are a late-ZWK era battleship with the necessary Fire Control System and Radar, any small details will be needed to be unfolded or revealed if not then they would possibly lose more than the necessary manpower to the GVE.

* * *

**Port City of Iwo Jima**

Iwo Jima, an Island in where the Pacific should be, was renovated to a City, while smaller than mainland Japan, it was still big compared to the city of Hawaii, which was not as advanced due to the fact that they were using them as resorts until the transfer, causing them to grow their docks, with Pearl Harbor still being renovated excessively due to its importance in maintaining ships in the Atlantic.

The Port City was soon turned into a Holding Prison for the Gra Valkas Empire's submarine crew, having lost the amount of 42 men due to the explosions and the fact that they also blew two holes into their top deck. The whole submarine was mobility killed, with the flooding, it was likely to sink in a few more minutes had the recovery ship not pulled it up.

The Japanese had placed them under watch with some prisoners getting medical attention from the wreck, the submarine was soon loaded into a drydock to be inspected and possibly converted into their own. Possibly under the name of SS-Kurotsuki or Black Moon in their language, the Japanese had quickly changed their use of I-number for their Cruiser Submarines and turned it into 'JS(**Jun**'yokan **Sen**suikan)', like their ZWK, but every ship, did not start with I followed by number, but was rearranged as JS-number to know what class it is immediately. Most are powered by Nuclear Reactors and carry Nuclear Weaponry. The Category of 'SS(**S**en**s**uikan)', being arranged as SS-number, this was the simple Attack Submarine that most Navies often build, then came the 'SK(**Sen**suikan **Ko**-Gata)', being arranged as SK-number, the Coastal Patrol Submarine.

With that, many of the Nations would use these three most, but some also used the Category of Midget Submarines, the smallest kind of Military-grade Submarines, expected to carry 6 till 9 crew members. So, obviously the Black Moon as they were told was a normal Attack Submarine.

"Alright, get in!" The crew members now wearing green uniform, the men were taken prisoners and had to serve until the conflict is resolved. "Until everything is cleared, you lot will be wasting your time here in prison." Their contrabands taken, swords of honor taken, sidearms taken and anything violating their system, basically everything they own except money, wallets and other trivial things were to be taken and studied.

* * *

**Five Hours After the Information of the GVS Black Moon came out**

**Reichskommissariat Geneva**

"Sending any diplomats to Gra Valkas is suicide!" A General yelled as at the time, the Generals and Marshals were all yelling at each other whether to issue a diplomat to the GVE, since many would suspect that it was equivalent to sending their people to die and a robot is too...sophisticated and accidentally cause the major jump on technology. "What we should do is take this as a form of instigating a war!"

"We aren't ready for war just yet!"

"When are we ready to defend!? There are never times where we successfully defend-"

"Libya and Ethiopia!"

"PFFT! Forget that!" The Generals and Marshals continued on with their bickering.

"Sir! I just received a letter from the Kanzlerin, she wishes to inform you of the current situation." Kanzlerin Victoria had spoken? It was worrying with that thought. "It is urgent!"

"Give it to me." General Werner spoke as he took the letter, the General soon opened it up before his eyes widen. "She...no, no, no, this is not happening."

"What? What is it?"

"She's willing to see the GVE representative herself."

"Face to face!? HAS SHE GONE MAD!?"

"No, in order to retain our face of complete total confidence, lack of care for reputation, she is willing to do so, to make it look like we are weak...but..."

"...No, no. If she is to become a whore to those bastard, I'd skin them alive!" Generals and Marshals continued to bicker about the rising issue.

"We can all agree that anything we come up with, immediately gets the Gra Valkas Empire either to submit or to die by our wrath!" Many began to agree, throwing insults at the name, knowing full well that this might be a battle that may take their lives, they had to remind themselves.

"To a Millennium, no...to an Eternal Alliance!"

"TO AN ETERNAL ALLIANCE!" The men soon continued their discussion on the matter as soon as they got to the basis, the entire Alliance's military once more enters the fray. Now with the mobilized power of basically nearly a thousand Divisions ready for battle. With enough firepower to decimate the entire world a few times repetitively. But worst of all for anyone to come across them with hostile intentions.

The Nuclear ICBM Ban had been lifted, use of Nuclear Missiles had been permitted and the Golden Rules of War, Ban #1 had been lifted, use of WP(White Phosphorus) Weaponry had been permitted and Anti-Infantry 2cm FlaK Autocannons had been permitted.

They had just initiated the first initial of a semi-serious war.

**War Condition Level(WARCALL) 2 had been initiated.**

* * *

**Greater Empire of Nippon, Coasts of Mainland Japan**

After an hour, it was quick for Japan to actually mobilize their Self-Propelled Anti-Ship Missiles to defend their waters from possible incoming enemy ships, with the Massive Five on the defensive, many Destroyers had been placed on Patrol Duty for some time, having seen that the Germans warned them that they were the closest of all to be struck, the Japanese had quickly ordered all Cruise Missiles, Missile Batteries, Counter-Artillery, Rocket, Mortar Emplacement Launcher or CARMEL placements were quickly placed down, many beaches are closed due to the possibility of an Artillery Strike, but for now.

Trucks continued to flood the beach head, coastal forts were re-manned, Anti-Air Buildings were re-manned, the massive radar station on the beach simply began to work its magic once more. All funds were quickly directed to the defensive in time for enemy attack, while many think they can never be ready in defense, the Axis had simply used Radar and the Forward-Warning System to ready their forces.

But until then, the beaches remained open for now and until the GVE is neutralized, none shall go to the beaches of a possible landing.

* * *

**Second civilization Zone, Sonal Kingdom**

There was an urgent pre-meeting between the King of Sonal that bordered the former Kingdom of Leifol, the former second civilized powerhouse, the king of the country was located on the south side of Mu.

An emergency meeting was held about the death of Leifol and the fact that the escort fleet of the 10 Foreign Ministers of the Advanced Congress was virtually annihilated, or would've been were it not for the Axis Force that began to mobilize in the ears of an invasion going on.

"The above is the damage and battle trajectory that the Foreign Minister's escort fleet at the 10 Advanced National Conferences received."

For the Sonal kingdom, the 11 advanced nations conference was a meeting of the powers. The ten countries that fought are assumed to be elite fleets, despite having lost one fleet due to the fact that they weren't taking bets and risk theirselves or their people for people they mostly didn't know.

"What...even Mu's task force was destroyed?"

The king is stunned that more than 50 Elite Ships had been annihilated effectively.

"Yes, the opponent is a large number of propeller aircraft like Mu's, but with far better capabilities and armaments."

The conference room is quiet.

"They had also struck down most of the Holy Mirishial Empire's Alpha-3 Air Superiority Fighter and Mu's Marin Fighter with little to no losses, they were only diverted by the Axis' aircraft that had came to their rescue."

"Furthermore, this is not definitive information, but according to the Spy who was released in the Holy Mirishial Empire, the Holy Mirishial Empire 0th Magic Fleet was attacked by the Gra Valkas Empire's Task Force and was annihilated.

...

Again, this is indeterminate information. "

The king was simply in despair.

"If the 0th Magic Fleet was annihilated, there would be no way to resist them in the world..."

Silence.

"Foreign Affairs!"

"Huh!"

"Go to the Axis and secure us a possible Non-Aggression Pact and possibly their favor to defend us if the Gra Valkas Empire does indeed plan to invade us!" The Axis had through and through continued to shock them even in hopeless situations. Now they just needed to get into their favor and agree to aid them if a war breaks out.

Their tradition, legacy and culture of 1200 years can simply not vanish like this!

* * *

**2nd civilization area powerhouse Mu Central Military Command A certain room**

Mu's engineer Mylas was talking with his boss.

"Then, you should leave it to the Axis, namely Japan to repair our most advanced battleship La Kasami, right?"

"Yes, this time, the Gra Valkas Empire has clearly declared war against the Axis, which also means Japan. Fortunately, limited technical assistance has come through Japan."

"Sure, Japan's technology is high. However, Mu, who has the power of mechanical civilization, will understand the danger of exposing the latest ship to other countries even though it is an ally."

"Yes, I understand. But I should still receive partial technical assistance from Japan. La Kasami is certainly an excellent battleship. But I went to Japan and looked at their technical level with this eye. Based on their country, the La Casami class battleship is an antique about 100 years ago.

With technology 100 years from now ... No, the latest system will not be put on, but nevertheless, the new La Kasami revived with technology 100 years from now will greatly contribute to the development of Mu. At least, it is much more useful than repairing in Mu."

"Ah...I understand. Let's consider."

"It was also found that the carrier fighter, Marin can also increase the engine power just by applying Japanese car parts."

"Wait! What?!"

"With the turbocharger system, you can easily improve the output. This turbocharger may not be exported for military use, so using a turbocharger that matches the marine engine. Or a train like that...We will develop a new locomotive and place an order with a Japanese parts company as a turbocharger for the locomotive.

This makes turbocharger with excellent parts, dramatically increasing the Marin's engine power and practical use limits."

"Do you intend to dig through the loopholes in Japanese law?

"It is a crisis of the existence of the nation. The Axis should also be able to understand despite sending us some of their technological blueprints...It would be useful for Japan to make Mu, the Gra Valkas Empire as a barrier against Japan."

The story continues.

"If the engine alone can be imported from Japan, I think we can develop a low-wing aircraft, not a biplane, as a next generation fighter, a monoplane! Wouldn't you like to have an engine alone for export? "

"But there are few human resources in the aircraft development department in Japan. And I don't think that Japan, which is so advanced, has an engine that fits the reciprocating fighter aircraft 70 years ago."

"Sure, it may not be in time. But...what if the aircraft alone has a blueprint like how we are figuring out some of their weapons?"

"Isn't the Axis frowning on the spill of technology? Those weapons were also part of a treaty if we allow us to export some material to them for an indefinite amount of time, since they are highly advanced compared to ours! How do you expect to get a blueprint?"

Mylas smiles. "We made a great discovery at a secondhand bookstore in Japan."

"...Eh?"

"Before Japan's transition, a great war took place 70 years ago in the previous world. We obtained two blueprints of excellent fighters developed just before the end of the war. It is the prototypical blueprint of the rejected Ki-84 Hayate and the local fighter Shinden, a fighter that was said to be not preferred due to the development of a Jet Fighter named the 'Eternal Zero', which is basically the installation of Jet engines on their older Zero Fighter."

The face of the boss is amazed.

"It may be difficult to create with the current Japanese industrial technology. However, it is an emergency. I want to ask for technical assistance from Japan. The Type 4 Fighter Ki-84 Hayate exceeds the speed of 600 km/h. It is said that regarding Fighter Shinden, it said to be able to exceed 700km/h, although its cruising range is short. If this can be put into practical use and mass-produced, it is possible to exceed the air force of Gra Barcas!"

The face of the boss becomes steep.

"Even if there is a blueprint for the aircraft, it would be meaningless if Japan did not have the engine itself. If it was developed from scratch by Japan, it would not be in time for any battle."

"It may not be in time, but it may be possible. There will certainly be no engine that fits the Type 4 Fighter Hayate. However, I hear that local fighter Shinden originally planned to install a jet engine. I heard a K19A that is used as a training aircraft in Japan, or a jet engine used in the business jet aircraft made by the automobile manufacturer "Honda", and the output is massive, since it is too large, the aircraft can withstand it if it is used with the output reduced. It will not malfunction in the air.

During the past great wars in Japan, Mu creates a fighter that became an illusion at the end of the war. I would like to pay homage to Japan and name it "Shinden Kai. It will be an excellent fighter for Mu."

Mylas continued his talk to his boss, telling him to basically approve of this and possibly make better relation with Japan.

* * *

**Greater Empire of Nippon, Port City Yokohama**

"Sir! Sir, I...don't get this." An operator of the Japanese Port, Port Yokohama had found out that a passenger ship of basically fifty men were deemed missing after their departure from Mu a few days ago. "...Didn't a Destroyer escort it?"

"...This...this can't be possible, they were told to continue docking in Mu! The Destroyer Fleet had been sent to fetch them in two days!" His superior yelled in complete shock. "No, this can't be possible! Send out the entire Escort Fleet to the route that they would've taken!"

"Aye sir! This is Port Yokohama to Military Port Yokohama, this is a Code 5-1-3, I repeat a Code 5-1-3, this is not a drill! This is not a drill!" Men came pouring out in the middle of the day, wearing blue uniforms that match the crystal blue water.

"...They couldn't have..."

"Sir?"

"They couldn't have had electronical disruption, right?"

"...No, no, I don't think so, they just sent a message, not long ago..."

"Then...is our communications-"

"They might've been forced to comply by their passengers." Forced Compliance was a thing, many influential people used them to get what they want and in Japan, that ain't foreign to them, despite having polite traditions, there were still the rotten apple in the bunch. "I...don't want to point fingers, but..."

"...If so, that might be dangerous." They also meant that they would leak anything to be kept alive and well. If they were to...no, they would've leaked everything they were capable of! Nuclear ICBMs had been nothing, but a rumor after the Nuclear Project was closed to the public as 'Abandoned', but in actuality only placed on high secrecy, naming every ICBMs they had as German ICBMs such as 'Schwarzwehr', 'Wundernacht' and etc, the names were derived to secret their development and involvement in ICBMs, so that possibly their leaked information would also prove that the ICBMs would only be in German soil, hardly in Japan.

With their false information on Japanese technology such as the lower and under-gratifying of the A36M Jet Fighter's max speed, information says 1.7 Mach, but in actuality was 2.5 Mach in 10km above air and 3.2~3.3 in 30km above air. The Germans had been working on mostly stealth, so their engines were still incapable of going that fast for now...the Nachtzehrer was at 2.3 Mach in top speed, the Wyvern was at 3.0 Mach in top speed, the Fenrir was kept a secret with the only known record to be at 2.8 Mach, but possibly can go higher.

The passenger ship was a top priority with them going on about their mouths, that would mean the loss of a special element that they had.

* * *

**IJN Sakura**

The IJN Light Cruiser, Sakura of the Hattori-Class Light Cruisers, the newest addition, the second ship of the class had begun its first sortie after being commissioned a few months back. Packed with twelve guns in total, being 155mm meant that whatever came her way would be smashed by twelve gun salvoes, with her were the Seki-Class Heavy Cruiser, IJN Tedori. The Heavy Cruiser and Light Cruiser were accompanied by Destroyers, namely the Arashi-Class Gun Destroyers, armed with more guns than missiles, the Arashi was to basically compensate for the lack of Missile Destroyers.

With the economy booming, the ships were being made non-stop with schedules to not overwork the workers themselves, but this did also improve their own population as the number of unemployed people decreased immensely and with time, they might be able to demolish poverty from their Alliance, worthwhile, but not forever as they can't build ships forever and the materials are limited. Some came to the conclusion, unworthy ships would be soon scrapped for materials.

It was sad for the servicemen, but hope came when they have enough names, the scrap of ships would be remade into newer ships that bare the same name for the same navy sailors. With that out of the way, the Task Force, Task Force Sakura was sent to investigate where the passenger ship had been reportedly gone missing. The Captain of the Sakura, Eiji Honoka had quickly looked through his binoculars, searching for any sign as the radar continued its search, in the clear seas, every eyes were needed as if no one watches a thing, the thing would simply disappear.

Quite comical, but eyes were needed to watch over something or someone drifting in the sea, otherwise it would indeed disappear. "I think I found the wreck!" A sailor yelled as the others quickly crowded over towards his side, the Captain himself quickly got towards the reporter to find indeed, the ship was indeed pulverized into basically scrap metal, a few bodies drifted afloat a few dozen meters from the sailors.

"Get a recovery boat!" The formation of basically seven ships quickly made attempts to recover the bodies of the missing passenger ship. The recovery boat, a boat that hung by the side of the Light Cruiser quickly was lowered before the crew members set it into the water gently, the boat soon got into action as three of them, two were sent by the Tedori began to close in.

Taking the bodies into the hull and checked for pulses. After the amount of about twenty bodies found, the sailors were losing hope in finding a survivor. "Over there!" By a wreckage, was another person, a man in a business suit, although the blazer was missing, laying on a piece of floating wood, presumably a door, the boats quickly got to the body before realizing that there were sharks around the boat. They were easily massive, great white sharks, although the color scheme was colored in mostly brown than grey. "Get the rifles!" The Underwater rifles used to kill underwater fish, mostly tuna were quickly taken out, they were mostly modified versions of the Type 89 Assault Rifles, the gunners quickly loaded some rounds before firing their guns.

The sharks quickly had their bodies struck by bullets and fled. The sailors soon got the raft towards them before pulling the body onboard, the men of the boat from Tedori quickly went to work to find a pulse, the sailors bit their lips as the sailors continued to find it before resorting to do a CPR, pushing his chest to get a pulse and air in, after five minutes, the body spit out some water from his mouth. "He's alright!"

The sailors cheered before they soon realized about their current mission, no time to celebrate just yet. Having found more than thirty bodies, they were left with one survivor. "...Is that it?"

"Nothing...nothing more." Another confirmed. "...Let's head back to the ship."

"Hai."

* * *

**Interview with Sir Kimura**

"Tell me, sir Kimura, what happened?" The interviewer asked the Japanese man.

"It was...I...It was a ship, a warship that I can tell...it was...bigger than our ship and it was obvious that it was a warship of some kind with some big guns, maybe...more than a hundred meters?"

"Okay okay, what else?"

"...My wife...my kids..."

"...I'm...dearly sorry for your loss."

"Damn it, it's...as much as I wanted to blame the Navy, I can't when we pushed it against the schedule, dammit! DAMMIT!" He hit the table before tears formed.

"...If...you'd like we can continue this...another time."

"...Yeah...yeah, that'd be fine."

* * *

**Interview #2**

"Hmm, so, can you tell me what the ship looks like? I've brought a few references for you to use."

"Ah...okay..." The man nodded as the Interviewer brought up the pictures of basically Japanese ZWK Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruisers and Fast Battleships. "...I...think this one..." Taking a look, the interviewer saw the picture and grimaced, under the picture the name of 'Tone-Class Heavy Cruisers', a late-ZWK era Heavy Cruiser, the Heavy Cruiser seemed to be if not the equivalent of the Japanese's.

"...This might be more trouble than we could've hoped for..."

* * *

**End Report:**

**Gra Valkas Empire: Equivalent of [1943] Empire of Japan**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Ka-525 = MVSA-32J Seagull/Umidori from Zipang/Added two hardpoints for two light bombs.**

**IJN Mika = (Inspired by)Pigeon-Class Submarine Rescue Ship**

**K19A = T-4 Trainer Aircraft**

**Ki-84 Hayate's replacement for those wondering = Ki-94**

**J7W Shinden's replacement = Nakajima Karyu**

**Hattori-Class Light Cruiser = Going back to basics, the Light Cruiser packs twelve 155mm cannons, three guns in each turret, four in total with two up front and two on the back, it was created based on the Minotaur-Class Light Cruisers, the British had designed and completed by 1958.**

**Seki-Class Heavy Cruiser = Developed from the ZWK Cruisers, the Seki-Class includes five turrets, like the Takao-Class Heavy Cruisers, having three turrets on front and two on the back, each having a triplet of 283mm cannons, an upgrade for Heavy Cruisers considering they were developed from the Zao-Class Heavy Cruisers. Its hull was longer than the Zao, considering it was a massive run for even a Heavy Cruiser that it could've been registered as a Battlecruiser, but with the lack of bigger guns, considering 283mm is barely a fit for most Battleships today, it was identified as a Heavy Cruiser, completed by 2001, a stopgap, since Suzuya-Class is considered more powerful with its 310mm cannons, a pair of missile batteries, one for Cruise Missiles and the other for Anti-Air purposes.**

**Disclaimer: GVS is not an official prefix used by the Gra Valkas Empire, just to clear things up in case of a misunderstanding.**

* * *

**Review:**

**Jojo****:**** Thank you**

**Commander**** 31: **

**Dotaro**** Jio: Thank you**

**Battleship nerd:** **Yep, really have been wanting to do this for a while now**

**UN Peacekeeper: Ehem…(Multiple Earthquake Bombs and Nuclear ICBMs explode in the background)...I mean, nooooo, we're not doing anything that bad...maybe...**

**xDominous: Taking that to consideration...**

**Manh Hai Nguyen: Yeah, mistaken mph for km/hour, fixed it now...**

**Cap Vietnam: In the LN...well, I think you've read the one on top, yes, that's the actual number on the wiki when they launched an attack to Mainland Japan in the LN. And yes...but they will probably die before they see it...**

**jurasico1977/Alberto: ****Sí, la vida es una perra, trátala de manera diferente, ¿en tu perspectiva? En realidad no, el Imperio Gra Valkas es fuerte, pero no es estúpido en algunos puntos, así que está eso ... ¿pero misiles? Demonios, sí, boi.**

**Jctherebel:**** Hope to not disappoint with this one.**

**Papon777: **

**Germany: I knew they were pacifists, but to send a Coast Guard ship in a possible scenario or most likely scenario where Gra Valkas attacks? Yeah, I think this Japan's High.**

**Nippon: You're telling me, my other self is like...a fucking nutcase, just added proof that Democracy is not something I'd like in my system, nope. **

**Italy: Ahhhh, a worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!**

**Germany: Yes, I now see a nation with high-tech that is far more incompetent than Italy, I've fulfilled my life.**

**Japan(SJ): Guys~, it'll be fi-**

**Axis: That's not going to be bloody fine when you fucking lose people, dipshit!**

**...Yep...anyways, AC-130 does have a counterpart, you can find it in the Timeline's below chapter of basically military equipment, but yeah, Ju96G G for Gewehr, maybe a new model would come out. Anyways, the ISS? Yeah, probably there will be one that is armed, since they wanted to be sure of it as a possible Anti-Alien Weapon if there are Aliens coming about.**

**Ubaduraibo:**** Yay...what now?**

* * *

**Well, I've taken the liberty of writing of most of the Chapter while also taking account of what was basically from the Japanese-to-English Translation from Google and I gotta say, it sucked...badly, I had to rewrite the script over and over from how bad it is till I had a more...logical one...well, I just hope we can get the next chapter going...continuing on, props to those who can recognize some of the references and titles of that particular anime, while I probably guess that you grew up in the Philippines, Japan, or basically South East Asia or some part of Asia. **

**I just put that in for the gag and that the Main Theme actually would fit just right...so yeah...**

**Anyways, a lot more weapons in this chapter and I just found a suitable tank for Italy and Japan, Germany I plan to keep going with the OTL for a while until we get to the end of the series, jump to Leopard 3 with some additional special equipment and stuff, anyways...**

**I'm gonna spoil it...so yeah.**

**Italy: M-21 Anaconda Tank(Generic Tank Design, similar to what MBTs currently look like)**

**Nippon: M-61 MBT(With a Single Gun)**

**Anyways, the GVE is confirmed to have more than a thousand ships, and considering the Axis just mobilized their entire fleet of probably more than a thousand...given they are also more advanced, they'd be highly cautious in not attempting attacks that resolves in the death of personnel. But we can also fit in some...Company of Hero memes in this...**

**Incendiary...  
Tonnes of Artillery...  
Goliaths...(Wait are they even making th-Of course they fucking are!)  
Sturmtigers(They're still a thing)  
Rocket Barrages...  
...Maybe send in Carriers with Bombers? Heck, who knows? I might even just send every bomber there is and basically bomb Brita-I mean, Gra Valkas! Yes! We're not gonna bomb Britain a second time! Probably also get Missiles and just bomb the fuck out of Gra Valkas...  
**

**Guess that means we're gonna do War Crimes against the Geneva Convention...**

**Oh wait, what Geneva Convention?(_Flashback to when the Germans abolished the Geneva Convention in 1960 and introduce the Axis Convention or Golden Rules of War)_**

**That sounds like a plan...let's do it...**

**Anyways, yeah, sorry, but I've taken a lot on pushing this shit out, maybe I should get a Gate, place it in this universe and play out a Gate Side-Story while Mob of Deer continues their translation...**

**Does that sound like a plan? Just let me know, since maybe we'd get more things done and maybe more interesting things done while waiting for Mob of Deer...till next time! See ya! **


	14. Axis 11 - Gra Valkas Empire Part 3

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Axis 11 - Gra Valkas Empire Part 3**

* * *

**Great Empire of Nippon**

"So, the final assumption is that...Gra Valkas...is the equivalent of us in 1943, the Tone-Heavy Cruiser is something not to be underestimated, especially with a land mass of that size." A Japanese General concluded, the entire room was filled with whispers as politicians and Generals alike were whispering to each other.

"...Hmm, say they are us from 1943, what is the best way to rid off them?" A politician asked, everyone in the room had been in the military and have a gist that it was not simply about better equipment and we win. It was all about planning, strategizing and prioritizing what was most important.

"I would've said Nuclear ICBMs, but no, if anything is to go by, we should destroy all their source of production, the factories we bomb, the docks we bomb, everything of value we annihilate. They have sunk a passenger ship if anything is to go by...a diplomatic mission is our best way to get them back, but if they are like Papaldia..." Everyone already had their minds on the fact that the Qua-Toines that were killed in the terrible event. "Then we might have to destroy and shatter every piece of pride they once had."

"...I agree! What more can we do in our positions?! They would wish for our surrender, but as you said, they can be saved."

"Chances are slim, but diplomacy is an issue, a submarine aircraft carrier can prove useful with a pack of Rangers." The Rangers were Commandoes, named after the Rangers who guard parks in any nation, they simply would be able to rescue the hostages, but... "...The only thing we are lacking are their location and with how limited time we have, there is simply no realistic scenario in which we can rescue them."

The men cursed under their breath, before one spoke up. "If they are anything like the Papaldians, is there a good chance that a public execution is possible?"

"...There is, but again, we may need to plan it earlier...there is simply no possible scenario in which we can rescue them."

"...Do we declare war on them?"

"...What other thing shall we do? But I am sure that Germany and Italy wouldn't just stand by and watch us."

"Then, war it shall be. An Ultimatum." There, they soon agreed on that last decision.

* * *

**GDR, Germania**

"Hmmm, Herr Mirai, I find that...yes, I find it absolutely justifiable, we will join in your conquest for justice if bad turns to worse. Yes, have a great day."

"...So?" The Kanzlerin sighed at her trusty Head of Security and her War Advisor. "Do we join?"

"Yes, the GVE is basically a ZWK era Papaldia with better understanding in warfare. But, they have not taken us to account, they think we might decide not to join."

"Heh!" Adler simply grinned, amused of the woman's words. "We'll crush them like the insignificant warmongers they are, they are nothing to us."

"Don't keep that mindset, herr Adler."

"I know, but, it's time we face off against some worthy opponent." He grinned before frowning. "Although men that are lost..."

"...Old men declare war and it's the young ones that suffer from it." The woman held her head down. "...Why? Why can't everything just be...diplomatic?"

"...I don't know, Victoria. I don't know."

"Under...no circumstance will you let one man die needlessly, understand!?" Victoria yelled as Adler stood on his ground, straightening his feet.

"Understood, I'll leave to prepare the forces."

"Permission granted!" The man saluted before going out.

* * *

**Iwo Jima, Air Base Jima**

Eight Air Wings of Four Aces of the Highest Caliber, Warhog, Durandal, Tsurugi, Aquila, Reich Vogel, Arstotska, Parvati and Wyvern, in total 32 aircrafts began to sortie, all Wings had the same aircrafts, four F-3 Tomcats, four Macchi.405 Typhoons, four Ki-352s, four G.157 Fulmine, four Me372 Raubvogel, four Su-29s, four HAL Tejas and four Royal Tornadoes. Thirty two pilots were already standing by.

Engineers and pioneers were taking care of the fighter jets, the 32 fighter jet pilots were the only men and women that were able to pilot the fighters in Iwo Jima, although Japan has plans on sending a few more to Iwo Jima. The thirty two Aces were currently resting in the Airmen Barracks. In the Reich Vogel, the leader, Alesha 'Wicked' Wilcke, she was a woman of thirty four years old, a rather talented seasoned fighter pilot, who was piloting her old bird, the Me372 Ausf C Raubvogel.

She was a rather young looking woman with brown-black hair, green eyes and fair skin, wearing the flying suit of the German Luftwaffe, colored in navy blue. Currently the boys and girls were playing Ace Combat II, a game developed by Japan over the years in an attempt to make a good combat game, it was semi-realistic, but it did peak the interest of many players, military and not.

"You do realize the fact that the F-3 Tomcat is the _better _version of the Ta495T right!?" A female member of the Warhog barked at her member.

"Pfft! As if! If anything it's the inferior version, Yank!" The German rebuked. "We're not gonna give up one of our finest crafts to ye!"

"Oh, is that so!?" The American barked back. The other members just watched in amusement as the two played a duo against each other. Using their respective aircraft, an F-3 Tomcat against the Ta495T. Alesha simply smirked at the friendly competition in between National Wings. Currently she was a part of an Axis Joint Flying Wing led by the American Wing 'Warhog' under the Wing Name of 'Razgriz'.

The members can only watch in amusement as both just dogfight in two similar aircrafts. "Oi, Alesha!" The Captain of the American Wing came up, the German turned to the man, the man was a forty year old with a grey thin beard and mustache, his hair golden silver, his eyes brown, his skin mostly tanned, wearing a US Air Force flying suit.

"Tyler."

"Well, guess the crew is having some fun." The man grinned at the Joint Wing members' gaming hour. "...Command said that we might be transferred in the foreseeable future."

"...I see..."

"...Well, no need to be too gloomy, I bet the next place would be just as good as Hotel Iwo Jima." Tyler smirked confidently at the woman, who simply snorted at him.

"Right...I'm doubting that." She chuckled.

A knock came to the door as an operator came through. "Uhhh, umm, this is the Razgriz Wing, right?"

"Yeah, what's up?" The F-3 Tomcat player asked, eyes not getting off the television.

"Err, this is a bit sudden, but you think you can make a surprise visit to a nearby hospital?"

"Eh?" The eyes turned to the operator who quickly flinched at the sudden attention.

"Is it...urgent?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to get some...a bit of fresh air from all the military drama and stuff."

"...Well, he's not wrong, I could use some stretching from the drama nowadays." A Russian member stretched himself. "And besides there are kids! And big boys!"

"Don't forget the big girls, Akula." A British member rolled his eyes. "With those-"

"Oi, stop that." A Japanese snapped at the Brit. "Be decent at least."

"Don't be hypocritical you weeboo!"

"I'm not a weeboo!"

"That's what they all say!"

"Alright, boys. Stop that, alright? We're gonna go on a field trip!"

"...So..." The operator was basically a bit tense now. "Is that a yes?"

"...Think this is a yes, right?" Tyler turned to Alesha who shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt a bit, right?" She grinned.

"Right, well, when do we go?"

"Uhhh, right now?" The F-3 Tomcat in the television got shot out of the sky.

"I TOLD YOU!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"FUCK ME YOURSELF!"

"Alright, girls, you can simmer down, we're not going to be bad figures for them, alright?" Tyler groaned at the members, who simply huffed. "Well, we're gonna head out now, be in your best behavior..."

* * *

**GDR, Germania**

"Adler, is this another Fighter Proposal?" Erika came in as Adler looked at the woman and nodded. "Didn't we have enough of the Wyverns, Nachtzehrers and Fenrirs?"

"Ah yes, but now, I think we need to...revolutionize this." He took out the Ho229 design, the V3, V4 and V5. "This design is already advanced and light weight, what we need is to fully take its potential. So, I asked Horten to continue this." He took out a few files before he placed them on his desk. "Interesting designs indeed."

Erika looked a bit intrigued, taking out the files, she blinked and widened her eyes. The files consisted of two proposals, a Fighter version of the Ho911 Schwarz Adler, named the Ho919 Hirten Adler armed with six Air to Air missiles and four 25mm railguns, the guns were basically meant to make the guns far faster than the plane, since the jet was able to fly so fast, the second was a larger Ho229, the original wingspan of 16.8 meter, it became 18.2 meters, armed with four 30mm autocannons, having less speed than the Hirten Adler, the cannons didn't need to be railguns that are still in development. The aircraft would simply be a stealth by design, being similar to the Ho777, the new Ho229, the dubbed Ho339 Mausflieger.

Of course having a 25mm Railgun armed Supersonic High-Flying Interceptor would be a bit...troublesome, but who knows? It might be handy. "So, I taken you have begun development on both?"

"If the Ravernal Empire is as strong as the nations say and how sooner or later we will have to clash with a post-ZWK equivalent of possibly ourselves, Japan or Italy or possibly even a scenario where the Allies win, the most we are going to do is dig for information, I heard that magic has allowed ships to fly, the Holy Mirishial Empire has this magic technology, for that, we will most likely research it with every mage we have."

"An interesting point, anyways, I heard about this." Adler raised an eyebrow before looking at the files the woman brought in.

"...Flying Command Cruiser."

"Yes, fueled by a Nuclear Reactor, reinforced several times to avoid any explosion."

"...The good thing about this is that if it indeed explodes, the fallout would most likely land on enemy territory."

"That is a good way to destroy all possible scraps, even if they manage to find the material, they'll probably die from it." Adler smirked at his wife's intuition.

"That's not all, Moskow-I mean, the Russian Order had already recovered their forces, now they are no longer a puppet of ours."

"Ehhh? But aren't they a vital part of our Empire?"

"Our Empire can expand, what we need is more allies that can reach further and catch up with us, we are currently debating whether or not to give Siberia to them, Japan had objected, but well, we can obviously use a buffer zone and when they go rogue, we'll leave Siberia to Japan, make a new buffer zone and other necessary things. But I'm certain the Tsarina is at least considerate."

"...Wait, Tsarina?"

"Yes, the next heir to the Romanova is actually a girl from a maid, but legitimately, she is an heir of the Tsar." Erika looked skeptical. "Trust me, we already got a sample of the Tsar and her blood, they are identical."

"And how did you get a sample of a late Tsar, who's probably from 1920s?"

"...I have my ways."

"Stop dodging the question."

"Alright...we might have dug up his grave and take a sample."

"You...what?"

"Oh don't worry, we buried them back, it's not like we don't honor the dead." Erika sweatdropped at the sentence.

"...We...actually don't, remember?"

"...Oh, well, I've been assured about them being buried, so probably I'm gonna go sick some of the Hunds on them, if they don't comply." The man shrugged. "I believe with that, their funds would be more focused on the military budget than anything else."

"Well, what's our next move?"

"...Full Production of Fighter Jets and Navy Ships, all Ground Forces placed on second priority. I believe you can manage this?"

"I'm your Secretary..." The woman rubbed her forehead. "You should know that I am able to handle what you handle...twice as much."

"...Was that a challenge I hear?"

"Forget about it."

"Right then, also, send this to the Head of Security of Russia."

"Gotcha covered."

"Thanks, Eri."

"Well, I am your wife, so, that's not really needed now is it?" The woman smiled.

"...Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Rubbing his temple, Adler can see his wife's lips frown. "...Not until we secure our position..."

"Right, maybe another day. Anyways, Adler, good day to you." The woman soon left the room, leaving Adler to his own devices.

"...Women..."

* * *

**Moscow, New Tsardom of Russia**

Within an office in Moscow, a woman was working on her paperwork, typing and organizing, she was a woman with icy blue eyes, white hair that was tied into a ponytail, skin of pale white and a business uniform. The woman sighed as a knock on the door came through. "Come in?"

"Sorry for intruding, Tsarina Anastasia..." Tsarina Anastasia, a legitimate heir to the throne of the Romanova Dynasty, while her grandfather abdicated, she was still chosen due to her lack of high regards to the traditions, so, everything she does will probably be out of improvisation. Adaptation if you will. "I have a few reports from your old friend."

"Oh, Adler? Just put them on my table, I'll sort them out."

"Might I help you with your tasks?"

"Ummm, please do, I have a lot in hand right now." Anastasia gestured to the deck of reports, the secretary soon took some of the reports before bringing it outside. "Anything else, Tsarina?"

"Umm, nothing yet, thank you so much, Igor."

"A pleasure. Now if I must." He soon got out of the room, leaving Anastasia alone before she looked at the messages her old friend had given her.

"...Oh, Adler, you little bugger..." She smiled softly, putting it down, she soon took the phone and punched the numbers in. "Yes? Ministry of Defense, we have clearance for full production of our Chernyy orel, Su-37, MiG-29K, Su-33, Ka-52, MiG-29, MiG-35 and all newest additions." Within the report, the Germans had held a large sum of money, having taxed them for so much for some reason before they all realize it was to save money for some day.

That day was today when they cherish their newly gained independence, the Aircraft Carrier, Admiral Kuznetsov, a massive Nuclear-powered Aircraft Carrier on par with the German Graf Student was soon launched with her sisters, Admiral Ulyanovsk and Admiral Gorshkov. The Aircraft Carriers were massive, rivaling that of the Graf Student, but lost in number and the technologically advanced carrier fighters that she brought with her.

With metal now numerous, order to build more came around in the form of two more with possibly a third if need be. The Battleships, Moskva, Petersburg, Tsaritsyn and Yekaterinburg, armed with nine 406mm cannons, courtesy of German and Russian Joint-Engineering can finally be launched with the last of debts fulfilled. The Russian MBT, the Chernyy Orel or Black Eagle can finally begin full-production to replace its predecessor, the T-85G MBT, the APCs and IFVs, the T-1 Kurganet and T-2 Armata.

The Chernyy Orel was also proposed to be able to fit in an autoloader, but with the newly polished Auto-reloader, the Italian had developed, the tank was to house four crew members, adding once again a loader. With that out of the way, the Russians can finally begin rebuilding their former Imperial Russian Army or the White Army, the people had once loathed the royals, now the royals were more popular with the dictator named Iosif Stalin gone.

Her family was chosen not for the fact that they were popular, it was because of their secret degree in royalty, something the Chancellor of Germany had once realized. Now with the booming economy, Russia can finally begin their construction of cities and infrastructure as well as renewing their military after Germany had secretly sent them some documents in completely refurbishing the aging forces.

Truth was that Germany had been financing Russia, America, Scandinavia, France and Britain in technology, while a bit late for them, they were better than needing to develop their own theories and products. With that the Tsarina was satisfied with the German rule of secretly being under their jurisdiction, while appearing independent. Neo-colonialism if she was right.

The Germans were no liars, they were ordered..._scarily _ordered, they were calm, calculating and they had been plotting many things. Stealth came when they first questioned about homing missiles. Zimmerit came to mind with magnetic mines. Anti-Air Missiles came to mind with the development of Rockets and Missiles. All of them had been planned with a counter card.

* * *

**Britain**

The British Royal Army had been drilling their new conscripts as tankers arrived with their Paladin MBT, the Paladin being a more advanced MBT that would soon outpace the Black Prince, the General Peter Montgomery, the grandson of the General Bernard Montgomery was seen inspecting the newly arrived tank. "A little rough around the edges..." He muttered at the quality. "But not like one had anything to do with its role and current foes."

The MBT sported the standard 125mm Rifled Gun that many tank had been accustomed to, armed with forty rounds of ammunition, the 125mm surely packs a punch more than its American counterpart, the 120mm Smoothbore Gun. While yes, the 120mm surely packs a punch, German MBTs had been accustomed to dealing with them via layers upon layers of armor with ceramic plating against alloy and ceramic and alloy, rinse and repeat for a few times, their maximum armor was effectively around 2000mm thick on the hull, not counting the angled hull and its pikenose.

That was the trademark of the new MBT, the Standardpanzer XI Tiger, the newest addition to the German arsenal, having jumped and made a bit more thoughtful design in having layered armor, pike-nose which was practiced by the Russians, the engine was placed at the rear being a must for most, but the biggest difference was the gun...oh the gun, the 128mm was exchanged for a bigger 140mm Autoloader Gun, while the Reichkommissariat of Jerusalem had used the form of a 120mm Smoothbore, engine up front and etc, the Germans had the same thing in mind as they soon also racked it up with an APC design.

The General wasn't too happy as the MBT had shown its weakness when he further inspected it. The lack of sideskirt, spaced armor or anything to counter HEAT rounds, making it highly vulnerable to HEAT rounds and thus, AT missiles or most of them. Looking at other aspects, the gun was Rifled, not able to go through with the German MBT's armor, the front hull was angled in a 50 degree angle, making it especially cramp for the driver, then on top was a 12.7mm Machine Gun that the German copied from America, then a 7.92mm machine gun next to the Main Gun sitting as a co-axial.

"...Get to work on putting on the sideskirts, would ya?" The engineer saluted before getting to work. The British State had been weaker from the years as Germany continued to strive. It was humiliating to see that the once former glorious Empire now turned into a shadow of what it once was, was this how the Germans felt during the Treaty of Versailles?

Referring back to the First Great War's Treaty, it was unfair no matter how they see it, militarily destroyed, no fighters, no tanks, most territories taken away. It was humiliating, especially the debt they were in that caused the National Socialists to stand up and basically work out the whole Alliance, now Germany had control of over nearly all of Europe.

Perhaps, the Treaty of Versailles was too harsh on them...

* * *

**Eastern States of America, Philadelphia**

The M1A1 Abrams had just came out in over more than a year of its debut, featuring the better 128mm Cannon built by Germany, they had ordered a hundred of them to be fitted into their tanks, the 128mm Smoothbore Cannon had proven to be a powerful gun, but not the best, that would go to the 140mm Autoloading Cannon and its Non-Autoloading version.

The F-6 and F-5 Fighters had been sortieing as they began to make a patrol, unknown blimps on the radar had been acting up strangely, while granted, there are many beings, the one that they really concern were dragons...

So imagine their surprise when they find a Dragon coming to them, landing and talked to them, casually if they might add. "Ehem! I am Lieutenant General Mark Wilson, err, who am I speaking to!?"

**"Greetings...Humans." **The Dragon snorted, having red scales, a golden brown underbelly, eyes of white with a pupil of flaring amber. **"I am one of the Dragon Kings, West. Pleasure to meet you."**

"...Um, pleasure is all mine, what is it that you wish from us?"

**"Oho, many humans had cowered before me when I greeted them...treated me like something...borderline monster would be a correct one...but coming back, I only wish to seek refuge for me and my family...is that quite alright?"**

"W-Well! I need to speak to the Chancellor regarding this, hope you understand, sir West!"

**"Hmm, understandable, I await your answer."**

"In the meantime, we can let you stay for some time in one of the mountains."

**"Much appreciated...Lieutenant General."** With that the proclaimed Dragon King flew off.

"...Holy shit, what did we just get ourselves into?" Men and women were looking at the flying dragon with a bit of a pale complexion. Never did they think they would make contact with an actual dragon that is actually intelligent enough to communicate and speak their language.

* * *

**Reichskommissariat Geneva**

"This is...some interesting reports..." A British Marshal commented as four Dragon Kings had requested places to live and take refuge in, it appears like the dragons had been...spooked by something, or someone. "What are your thoughts?"

"The Dragon scales...are highly resilient, possibly as much as tungsten, but not less than eight hundred milimeters, a flying tank that breathes fire is something that I would think a Panzerstuka would do, if it weren't for the fact that it can also hover in the air." A German General commented.

"And to think it's in my homeland..." An American sighed with a bit of reluctance. "...Surely, this is some massive level shit right here."

"So, currently we have four known Dragon Kings. Do other nations know of this?"

"No, not yet, it appears, none had ever expressed the appearance of Dragon Kings."

"Then it would mean that the Dragon Kings are possibly new entities?"

"A possibility we can add in to our list."

"So we have West, Albion, Rakshasa and Palatite. Four Dragon Kings. Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. Basic Elements of some games, I'd assume..."

"This is getting so un...unreal..."

"Well, we can kill them if they turn against us. West is residing within a volcano, Albion on the snowy mountains, Rakshasa within the ravines and Palatite within the waters of the Pacific. Or where it should've been, which was right of the Japanese Mainland." A General came in, the Generals soon finally came up with the plan to basically use Supersonic and Hypersonic Anti-Ship Missiles to kill the Dragon Kings if need be.

* * *

**Gra Valkas Empire, Prison of War**

Within a small part of the Prison, a few people were being interrogated through torture, civilians nonetheless, each wore ragged clothing, women were already giving up as they were no sooner raped when they reached the prison. Men were constantly beaten, children...

The children were forced to watch their parents suffer through the ordeal. After constant questionings, the men were no more able to speak about the secrets, only saying. 'When they learn of this...your nation will soon die in a fire...' That threat was laughed off. The Otherworld Division Chief, Cielia soon ordered their public executions to rub salt to the wound that Japan had suffered unknowingly.

All the imprisoned citizens were soon enough taken off from their cells and were forced to walk towards their location of execution. Mothers weeped, children cried, the men can only keep their silence after they had suffered through an ordeal. Having the Spirit of Warriors, their legacy and reputation to protect, they defiantly stood against their enemies even if they showed weaknesses.

Weakness...will lead to strength and that strength became apparent in their time of execution. The world was exposed to the Japanese Public Execution. The Gra Valkans held a speech for their enemies. "This...is what happens when you disobey and challenger our wishes! If these people...these scum had cooperated, none of this would've happened!" Japan, the Second Superpower can only watch helplessly as their citizens were being held an execution without mercy. "Any last words?"

The only one who could speak was a man out of the twenty survivors. "...To...the Japanese...and Axis people..." He started, his voice raspy from all the blood he had been forced to hold within his mouth. "Don't lose hope...twenty people...is not enough...to bring a powerful and proud nation down..." He was soon whipped, much to amusement of the Gra Valkans. "Remember who won the odds against the Soviets...the Colonists...the Americans...us! It was us! Who brought them down...now, I ask of you as a final favor...as a final wish...from these twenty people...twenty unimportant people...bring them...to justice."

"That's enough. Fire." The speech holder was soon shot by the head, his wife screamed his name as she was soon held down and fired upon, the other citizens were also killed without mercy. The transmission soon ended.

* * *

**Greater Empire of Nippon, Tokyo**

...

Many held back their breaths as the transmission ended. Citizens killed...

Without mercy...

Sadness...Heartbreak...Loss...Hopelessness...

Those feelings corrupted those who saw, children cried when the execution began, women can only look away and weep, the men can only tighten their fists, knowing they were not able to help those in need.

...

Those feelings...turned.

Anger...Lividness...Rage...Fury...Hatred...

Those feelings soon gave birth to a desire...

A desire for those who lost their lives...needlessly...

The desire for war...

The desire for not only that...

But a desire to commit genocide.

**Genocide.**

_"This is the Emperor speaking."_ The next transmission came along as Emperor Mirai came into the screens of their televisions, going live around the world as magic transmitters were soon installed as well. _"...I am...unable to convey...my thoughts...correctly."_ His limbs were shaking, not from fear, but from livid rage. _"...But what I am able to convey...is that this...this execution...this...barbaric and cowardly behavior of executing our citizens, **my citizens**__**, the citizens of Nippon**_ _will not go UNNOTICED!"_

_"They dared to trample us, they dared to strike us, they dared to take innocent civilians, they dared to weaken us, they had the **audacity** of **executing** citizens of the Greater Empire of Nippon! This will go no longer! Those twenty lives will be the proof that Japan...The Greater Japanese Empire will not back down anymore! We might have been passively existing until this! THIS!" _The citizens can share their hatred with their Emperor who was fuming out of anger. _"Citizens of the Greater Japanese Empire! Today is the day we end our passivity! They will all know...the feeling of **HELL!**__ Join me! The Armies of the Imperial Japanese Armed Forces! Today! We'll show these degenerates who the **scum** is! The Germans and Italians of the Embassies had been relayed of what their countries will do!"_

The screen changed into that of the German Chancellor with her Loyal Advisor. _"What the Gra Valkans commit can not and never will go unnoticed, what the citizens of Japan went through is nothing that a civilian should've gone through. I call the entirety of the Großer Deutsches Reich as a whole to join us in our endeavor to end this foolish existence of an Empire! I hereby order the Deutsche Reichs-SS and Wehrmacht to not let this event repeat itself! No Axis citizens will be further harmed by the wrongdoings of this scummy Empire!"_

That turned into the Il Duce of the Novus Imperium Italiano as the man himself looked awfully pissed. _"Never in my life had I seen such atrocities been committed by these bunch of degenerates, this so-called Empire will burn! And burn it will until it is all turned into dust and ashes! Join me! The Regia Esercito! The Regia Marina! The Regia Aeronautica! Today! We come in with our allies! And we'll perish the existence of this Empire together! No proud buildings or monuments will stand in our way! We'll repeat history, but today! We repeat it with our entire Alliance for one goal!"_

_"For the Axis! Glory to the Axis!"_ The Emperor came back to the screen before hundreds of screens erupted, showing all of the ones who pledged their Alliance to aid Japan.

_**"GLORY TO THE AXIS!" **_The total of 53 Nations, big or small becked Japan's call for war and mobilized they did.

_"No longer shall we fight alone! Down with the Gra Valkas Empire! Up with the Axis Pact!" _

"BANZAI!" The men cried out, that day became the sealer of who the Axis Pact was.

* * *

**Greater Empire of Nippon, War Plans**

**War Plan Jigoku(Hell)**

**Preparation for a massive invasion, number around thirty Divisions, 20 of which are Infantry and 10 of Armored Divisions**

**A Massive Naval Fleet of more than a hundred fifty ships armed with thirty Carriers of which carries hundreds of Jet Fighters, followed by Strategic Bombers and Heavy Fighters will destroy the Gra Valkan Fleet and destroy installations of military forts, Guided Missiles Ban has been lifted**

**If possible recover the Grade-Atlastar Class Battleship and convert it into a Japanese Battleship under the specific name of IJN Miyagi**

**Recover the Japanese Prisoners' bodies if possible**

* * *

**Holy Mirishial Empire, a certain local bar**

"Hey hey hey, I heard that the entire Axis just declared war on Gra Valkas!"

"That's 54 nations right there! And all of them are powerful too!"

"Yeah! I heard they just destroyed a swarm of Gra Valkan aircrafts with only fifty aircrafts of their own!"

"BAH! All of those are just rumors!"

"The 0th Magic Fleet just got sunk in an ambush! An ambush nonetheless! They should've at least survived with a few ships! When the Axis arrived, they reached the shores towing the broken down ships that participated in the 10 Nation Joint Fleet! What can you expect?"

"Oi oi, don't go too far, they might be strong, but who's going to win this war?"

"Ain't it obvious!? The Axis has this in the bag with their numbers!"

"Hey, maybe we actually should move to Japan! I heard their beer actually tastes better and they have way more open jobs that pay a lot!"

"You mean as farmers?"

"Yeah! The exports of those grains called 'rice' are a lot! I heard they even have surpluses of them even after exporting them to nations in need of them!"

"Wait, really!?"

"Yeah! Everything needed would be provided by the government! In the end of the day! It's easy money with some labor!"

"Holy shit! Screw Mirishial, I'm going to move to Japan! Never pays well here anyways!"

* * *

**Reichskommissariat Nusantara**

The current Head of Colony, Chancellor Soebarjo had been preparing to send Ozeanien the amount of rice and others they needed, after the New Order was established, Germany had come to the conclusion of completely changing the ways of living, turning unwanted Dutch houses that takes so much space with apartment buildings which over the year improved with free costs of elevator and electricity, in exchange that the citizens focus on farming and producing foodstuff.

All of that caused the occupation of farming to rise, with the help of General Soeharto's regime of Mysterious Shooters had seriously reduced the amount of crimes in a single city to a minimum, even after his passing, the Petrus '**Pe**nembak Miste**r**i**us**' continued on, many other nations soon followed, some even hiring Mafias to do their biddings. Such was the Japanese Yakuza, who had been extremely loyal to the Emperor as they were Right-Wings and had been doing their part in locating Extreme-Leftwings without the police involved.

Germany and Italy also had their share numbers of Mafia, some of who are loyal to the Chancellor or as some say Pseudo-Kaiserin, in Italy many Mafias respected the Il-Duce in continuing their Nationalist actions and their drills in singing the National Anthems instead of Popular Songs to instigate that bit of Nationalism in each one's soul. This was practiced by many nations.

The Chancellor smiled as his people began to finish loading and begin their trip with the Nusantaran Navy Ships, the NNS Pancasila, the biggest ship they manufactured, a Battleship that was similar in size of the German Battlecruiser Scharnhorst with a total of nine 380mm cannons, essentially a smaller Bismarck with missile batteries. It was accompanied by the NNS Soerabaja, Jakarta, Neue Batavia, Singapura, Denpasar and Soerakarta Destroyers, NNS Soekarno and Soeharto Heavy Cruisers with NNS Ostjava, Westjava and Nordborneo Light Cruisers alongside one newly commissioned Aircraft Carrier, the NNS Majapahit.

There were twenty four cargo ships in total with Ozeanien sending their Battlecruisers, the Barrowclough and Bennet. Two ships named after ZWK Generals in Oceania. While not allied, they were honorable men that deserved their names to be placed into the history of the Axis, alongside much more. As the ships sailed forth, two of Nusantara's Me365 Adler followed suite, two pairs of Me354 Gespenst came to the skies to escort them as well.

* * *

**GDR, Secret Program Department**

The Secret Program Department was a special department where Germany tests and develops one of their most dangerous weapons, basically the place where many Deadly Weapons such as the newest Wyvern and Fenrir came from. Now they had been testing the Standardpanzer XI Tiger, the newest addition to the family tree of panzers, the current Panther would be undergoing modernizations as Tigers take their place, but until this world is secured, they will continue using the outdated weapons.

Their current project however?

The Tactical Laser.

It was an eye catching Sci-Fi weapon when Lasers are thrown into movies, physicians and basically engineers of around the world were on the pursuit to creating such futuristic weapon, but of course.

It came with its costs.

It was...too demanding of money, artificial rubies were expensive to produce no doubt, the Tactical Laser System or TLS for short had been demanding too much, with low resources, growing an Artificial Diamond was simply too expensive for the long run. They needed an Alternative, fast, otherwise it would be shut down.

Thankfully, that's where the Neue Welt came into play, with the fall of Papaldia, the Mines of which they demanded they control, was expanding and begun to struck the gold or as the men would say, Diamonds. They struck enough diamonds to last their project a few more months until they can get a successful prototype, the aircraft?

They called it Mordred at first, but...

That changed into Morgan dubbed from the villainess in the story of King Arthur, Morgan Le Fay, the Sorceress and in addition, elder sister of King Arthur himself. But enough of that, the Germans had developed the Project for a good while now, with the last Prototype successfully use the laser that could melt titanium with ease, a recharge time of a minute and a firing time of close to ten seconds, but the aircraft needs to have a special metal that could withstand the heat emitted, that's where mithril came to play when they struck them in Papaldia.

Now, they were fit for usage.

All they need now is a Field Test.

And a name...

Me...Me385 Morgan...

Perfect.

* * *

**Novus Imperium Italiano, Memorial City of Anzio**

Within the soldiers' city of Anzio where many laid buried after the Zweite Welt Krieg, the Italian Researchers and Magic Engineers had been detecting strange anomalies within the City of Anzio, citizens were especially warned to not go to the Square and to immediately evacuate due to the massive amount of magic gathering. "This is strange, we have never seen anything like this." A German Magic Technician, former-Papaldian, Paie spoke as Gustaf nodded, accompanying the Research Team.

"Stay sharp." A Brigade of twelve Tanks and a few Mechanized Infantry had been garrisoned to avoid any magical occurrence. Macchi.405s and G.155s flew above the air with a few H.133s standing by. "This is something out of the ordinary after all...even in this world."

"Yeah..." Paie nodded.

"Halt." The Leader ordered as they soon saw a massive...Roman Gate-like structure slowly coming to existence out of thin air. "...We're gonna need more men..."

"...Agreed..."

"...This just got a lot more complicated..."

* * *

**Trivia: **

**Admiral Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft Carrier: Project 2300E Aircraft Carrier, armed with Germany's Electromagnetic Catapults, proposed to be armed with Su-33s, MiG-27Ks and Su-25s.**

**NNS Majapahit-Class Aircraft Carrier: Equivalent of a Centaur-Class Aircraft Carrier, equipped with a Nuclear Reactor, a ski-jump ramp on the end like most British Aircraft Carriers.**

**NNS Soerabaja-Class Destroyer: Akin to Farragut-Class Destroyers with two 152mm cannons, one gun per turret.**

**NNS Soekarno-Class Heavy Cruiser: Akin to the Baltimore-Class Heavy Cruisers with instead of 200mm, was given 280mm cannons.**

**NNS Pancasila-Class Battleship: As described, a Scharnhorst-Class Battlecruiser with the equivalent armor of a Battleship and Bismarck's gun, although turret-wise kept the faithful Scharnhorst 3-3-3 gun turret, instead of Bismarck's 2-2-2-2 gun turret, equipped with a Nuclear Reactor.**

**NNS Ostjava-Class Light Cruiser: Derived from Germany's M-Class Light Cruiser Project, armed with Japanese 155mm cannons instead of Germany's 150mm cannons, numbering 12 guns due to the four turrets and the configuration of 3-3-3-3 gun turret. **

**NNS Barrowclough-Class Battlecruiser: Referred to as the B-Class Battlecruiser, the Ozeaniens followed the G-3 Battlecruiser design, with the rear being used for Missile Batteries, the Battlecruiser packed three pairs of 406mm cannons, buying Germany's twin gun 406mm turrets. The ship was given a Nuclear Reactor to circumnavigate the world if need be.**

**Paladin MBT: XM-1 Chrysler Prototype**

**Chernyy Orel: Black Eagle MBT**

**T-1 Kurganet: Kurganet-25**

**T-2 Armata: T-15 Armata**

**Reichskommissariat Jerusalem Tank: Merkava Mk IV**

**Me354 Gespenst: F-4 Phantom**

**Me385 Morgan: ADFX-01 Morgan, would've used ADF-1 Falke, but...let's be honest, we're not going to be there yet.**

* * *

**Well, woo-wee, 7k words. For a start, that's not half-bad. Coulda been 10k, but...let's be honest, with me not having many sources, I'm limited on what I can do, especially when I just went off canon now. I'm de-canon-ed now, sound the alarm! **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**So, GATE. Let's be honest, we all want some more fun and what else is more fun than a new world and new people and shit?**

**Another one, I mean Another World...which would mean Zweite Neue Welt...which would also mean Dritte Neue Welt...**

**Will we go with the Recon Team Template?**

**Nah.**

**Let's just send in the entire army and march our way through!**

**Maybe.**

**...**

**And the JSDF?**

**...**

**Need you ask?**

**Anyways. This is either going to be interesting or blatantly unneeded, but acceptable violence and politics. Idk. But surely.**

**Axis Politics ain't like Democratic Politics. We don't need no excuse to not go to war. They appeared and they attacked, we slaughter them like sheep. Plain and simple. But Saderans...**

**Let's make them more interesting. Perhaps an Alliance of Nations, seeing how I'm going to do something they call is a fucking risky not-so-pro and more likely a stupid move in fiction. But hell...**

**You guys are what I care about and I honestly can spoil it for ya, so here!**

* * *

**Options for GATE:**

**1\. 2 Gates. Axis and JSDF. I wanna have JSDF learn some shit from these guys, that you can't get all the shit in life, like not getting fucked by the politicians. **

**2\. 3 Gates. Axis, JSDF and then we have...Idk, Strike Witches or something. But highly unlikely, why? Because idk why.**

**3\. 4 Gates. We're going to go rough boys...Axis, JSDF, Strike Witches(Debatable) and...what? Azur Lane? Some other things? Or we just put a GATE in the water and call it a day and let the Regia Marina fuck all the ships? Who fucking knows. And that would make it...**

**4\. 5 Gates. Two Axis Gates(Anzio, Mediterranean Sea), JSDF(Ginza), Strike Witches(Possibly Karlsland), Azur Lane/Kancolle(Cuz why the hell not)**

**5\. 4 Gates. Two Axis Gates(Anzio, Mediterranean Sea), JSDF(Ginza), Strike Witches(Possibly Karlsland)**

**6\. 3 Gates. Two Axis Gates(Anzio, Mediterranean Sea), JSDF(Ginza)**

* * *

**For your information, this would be a side-scenario that I will post...here, since Summoning Japan isn't translated fully and I don't wanna have misinterpretations for you guys, since the English version isn't here yet. And then I may just add more spice to past chapters, but yeah. **

**Then the Dragon Kings...**

**They're non-Canon, don't worry about having Japan meet Dragon Kings in the canon version, I just wanna add them for the future plot they shall bring us, so yeah, why 2000? Flexing technology superiority. GERMAN ENGINEERING IS THE BEST IN THE-  
**

**That's getting overused nowadays...but who cares!?**

**GERMAN ENGINEERING IS THE BEST IN THE WELT!**

**Anyways! **

**Reviews!**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**UN Peacekeeper:**** They're toast! Possibly Crispy. **

**Cap Vietnam:**** *Looks at chapter* They're screwed...(x54), why nuke 'em? We can just make them suffer by Napalm. *Joe smelling some napalm in the morning* And seeing how they are using an old fleet for their battle to test the Holy Mirishial Empire and are actually expendables, and with the fact they are manned means probably they got a lot of manpower in stock. **

**Jctherebel:**** Thank you.**

**Gunwolf.45: Ain't easy, MobofDeer is the only one far ahead, there is basically no other translators, if there are I wouldn't have been going on with delaying and begin to slow the production of chapters. It's just not that easy to actually translate things yourself, if I do, I would actually volunteer to actually help write the chapter in Mob of Deer, the fact that I can't just made me assume, 'tell ye what, let's just take GATE and spin it around and basically wait till the next chapters arrive, so the fans would be entertained while I work out the actual chapters.' On theory, this should work nicely, but with some possible controversies, which frankly I don't care much about due to reality on how people would react and not like 'this is the Empire of Japan,' and then followed by 'Oh cool, we got heavy tanks? Neat.' That...**

**Is just pathetic...**

**...I'm padding the word count, kay? So basically, I'm gonna make a GATE side-story within a story...and then make it not a side-story, more like a side-scenario, since side-stories are more like the Demon Lord in the past chapter of Axle 1, which are not really a series, but Side-Scenario? Hell yeah. So I hope you understand on what turmoil I'm going through to just get an actual chapter out since I twisted canon, we're going off canon and I'm not possibly going to release a half-baked chapter that feels fudgy. Like the cookies I had to eat, brownies, I have no qualms, but cookies? Damn right, I still like them, but because they actually taste decent and I was hungry.**

**Devton:**** GATE with the Axis will mostly be with Italians, and I have to come up with those names to feel a bit realistic and then maybe add Foreign Legions into it. Bam. Italian side-scenario, Germans and Japanese are a must, Russians, Americans and other such, and maybe a cultural exchange when they meet the JSDF and actually see that they have a similar goal. Until later...maybe.**

**nero claudius:**** It's not for two months ffs, Nero, why are you making me anticipate my acceptance to my college...!?**

**Name me whatever(Response: Something I don't really know):**** Eh, I say they're just accustomed to Earth, but they were overcautious in offending other nations...so yeah. But no, a monkey won't be smarter on how they wanted to get through with it. They're just pacifists...seriously, don't bash, there's a reason why they're doing this shit...**

**Gate keeper:**** Most likely with the recruitment of mages into the ranks for future studies and future combat doctrines.**

* * *

**EDIT 1: Should've also added that the poll's in my profile...I forgot that I gotta say that shit...friggin hell...**


	15. Pact 1 - Saderan Alliance Part 1

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 1 - Saderan Alliance Part 1**

* * *

**Italy, Anzio**

It had been a day since the discovery of the Gate. Magic signatures or rather as they call it. Mana. Apparently a massive amount of it was gathering upon the lands of Anzio, Germany had sent an airborne regiment, France had volunteered two armored regiments with Italy's puppet Commissariato Croazia, Serbia, Grecia and Albania. The nations had each sent a regiment of Infantries.

Italian Air Wings consisting of G.155s and Macchi.405s flew above. From the point of looks, it was going to open in the city square of Anzio, a war memorial dedicated to those who lost their lives in the ZWK.

Centauros and Arietes moved around as French Petain MBTs moved through, German Fallschïrmjägers moved as Italian and their fellow brothers in arms played some instruments in their off-duty break.

"What the...the MD(Mana Detector)s going nuts! Paie! You seeing this!?" Paie, a former Papaldian magic technician nodded desperately.

"Enemies are in bound! Stay sharp, boys!" Having been integrated and adapted to the German Fallschïrmjägers wasn't easy for Paie, scoring a position of Obergefreiter, handling her StG98, the woman took position behind a sandbag pile, a few soldiers taking up similar position with an MG78 ready to fire.

Some French FlakPanzer Gepards, the Croatian, Serbian, Greek and Albanian soldiers quickly took their stations. A Gate-like structure unveiled itself, 2cm Anti-Infantry purposed Flak Guns readied their guns.

A neigh was heard as all soldiers looked at what seemed to be a roman soldier on a horse. The most noticeable was the man of course, but the horse was also amazing…

"By the name of Emperor Molt sol Augustus, this now belongs to the Holy Saderan Empire! Surrender yourselves or be slaughtered!" Paie translated this as she soon got an answer from her commanding officer.

"Oi! We just got word from our boss!" The man turned to her, face surprised, possibly due to her gender. She stifled a snigger. "NUTS!"

"Sniper fire!" The man was soon shot by the hip as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Move! Secure the VIP! Everyone on guard! Watch for Dragons! Watch for Beasts!" Their encounter with Papaldia and Rowlia had them on edge, they knew despite the roman style clothing, there might be wyverns and such.

A trio of men quickly took the man into custody, with the other leading the horse away. Soldiers cocked their guns as the interrogation began.

* * *

The Messenger, Aultcray de Fyge had been a faithful servant to the Emperor of the Empire, but now he was being treated as nothing. "I demand you to release me this instant!" The men didn't even bat an eye or attention to him.

Speaking in a foreign language, he couldn't understand him. He was brought to a building, placed in a cellar in...awfully bright clothings instead of rags.

That was when the doors opened to reveal a pair of soldiers, a woman and a male. "Sir, you called for me?" The man spoke in a different language he can barely understand. "Ah, I see, very well, I'll do my best."

His door was soon opened a soldier put a pair of...what seemed to be locks for his hands. He yelled at him, possibly to get out of his cellar. "Watch your tongue, scum! I am his Majesty's-" He was cut off by the soldier taking out a black stick and hitting him with it. Pain.

Pain registered in.

Forcefully taken out of his cell, he was soon moved to a room as the same woman who gave him the answer to the Emperor's Ultimatum sat in front of him. "Please take a seat." The soldier said something lowly before pushing towards the chair. "Oi, be a lil bit nice."

The man mumbled a few words before going to the corner of the room.

"Right, let's start this. Civilly." She spoke professionally. "Who are you?"

"Who am-I AM HIS-AGH!" He was smacked by the same stick by the same soldier who had moved quickly to discipline him.

"...I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?"

"Aultcray."

"...Hmm, full name?" She asked after writing in a book.

"..."

The soldier said something, possibly directed to him. "He asked you to answer it."

"As if I-Agh!" He was once again smacked by the stick as the soldier was getting a bit unhappy.

"Now...I'll ask again...what is your full name?"

"Aultcray de Fyge."

"See? That wasn't hard." She smiled cheerfully. "So, this...Empire of yours. What is its goal?"

"The Empire stands high above you scum! Once the Emperor knows of this, all of you women will be our slaves! All your riches plundered and nothing will be left for you! You are already doomed!"

The woman looked a bit amused than scared. "I...see. Alright then, is the Empire alone on this or is the Empire...with some other nations?"

"Fools! The Empire had brought their loyal allies and their vassal kingdoms to the doorsteps of your failing nation!"

"Hmm, interesting indeed...what else do I have to ask…?" She mumbled to herself.

"Are you ignoring me-Agh!"

Pain once more.

"Oi, Hans stop it. It's getting annoying." The soldier huffed at that response. "Hmmm, I think that does it for now. Your intentions are highly questionable with that mindset, but your Empire is welcomed to try. Take him away."

He was soon taken out of the room before he was placed back into his cell. Side still aching in constant pain.

* * *

"So...this Holy Saderan Empire...is in an Alliance...hmmm…"

"Yes, they are not to be taken lightly." Reporting to her Superior, Paie had completed her task. Truly, the gift, the Tongue of Everknow is indeed amazing to be able to speak in someone's tongue without trying and simply have yourself understood by people.

It was handy. Especially as a translator. Even in the electronic gadgets that people use. The Tongue of Everknow still works, scientists are still trying to figure it out, but they gave in after the fact it was mostly magic.

Bringing forth the German Magic Department. Or as the Germans would call it '_Deutsche Magie Dienststelle'_, it's job? To basically research Magic and unknown materials in the Neue Welt. Having been established a year ago, the Germans had some knowledge, but not much in developing it, but overtime, they would.

The Magic Technology they developed simply added a simple spice of wind magic would propel it even further, the use of wind+gunpowder would soon be mass-produced, but apparently, the speed also caused the bullet to be unreliable, causing it to be used for mostly Submachine guns and pistols.

"...Report this to the superiors, we'll be needing more men than we first thought."

"_Sir! This is Claudius 1-1! We're under attack!"_ The radio suddenly came in out of the blue.

"Hurry!" The man soon got up, take his gun. Taking out a key he threw it to the woman, who caught it. "You drive, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Get out of the vicinity. I'll be damned if I let you get in the crossfire." The Papaldian nodded before going off, a wyvern similar to the generic wyvern began to fly before a pair of Fw190s quickly came into view and wrecked it into gore with their combined dozen 7.92mm machine guns.

"Enemy ogre! Get that Panzerschreck!"

"BB(Backblast)!"

"Clear!"

"Firing!" The Rocket shot through the Panzerschreck, taking off towards the incoming ogre and exploded on its face. The problem around was that there were several civilians that were not yet evacuated. With that, casualties came in.

Italian and Croatian soldiers fired their ARX-200 and ARX-160 at the incoming cavalry, an LMG user, a soldier was simply crawling, firing his Minimi LMG, another carried an ARX160 in a crouching position, a German was standing with an StG98, while firing. "Fall back to the second line!"

"Roger!" The Italians quickly got up, the German covered them as the two soon got to the second line of defense, a pair of Jagdpanthers quickly came into view as the Volkssturm Panzer Division came into view with their relic tanks.

"Feuer!" The 88mm cannon quickly fired and destroyed an orc column, the mounted MG78 on the cupola. "Get another High-Explosive!"

"Jawohl!"

"Enemies have just gotten through the first fallback line! This is far worse than what we first thought!"

"Ammo count!"

"Two mags left!"

"Three on me!"

"Last one!"

"Catch!"

"Danke!" The soldiers around reported their counts on their magazines and ammunition.

Then a howling sound came in as Ju87G Stukas dropped their bombs in a diving maneuver. "Fuck yeah! Deutschland!"

"Alright! Panzergrenadiers are here!" Back behind, multiple Marders and Boxers began to emerge, the IFVs and APCs quickly opened fire. "Alright! Let's move in!" Italian Dardo and Freccia IFVs and APCs began to move in with Centauros coming in with their 128mm cannons firing.

Explosions ensued as men were flung. A mage soon casted a spell and summoned a stone golem. "Holy shit! Load in the big boi!"

"Gotcha! Firing HEAT!" The 128mm soon loaded in a HEAT round before firing it towards the enemy construct, causing it to lose a good chunk of its body and causing it to stumble. The faces of to-be-cheers frowned. "Another one!"

"Loaded! You're good!" The Auto-Reloader system soon loaded in the next round, while the next shot was being loaded in.

"Firing!" The 128mm soon fired another round on the head as the golem's head soon dissipated and the whole thing came down to the ground. "Alright!"

"Panzerstuka coming in!" A Ju462 Panzerstuka came into view before firing its deadly 30mm and shredded the entire column of soldiers, inhumans and constructs. "Oh yeah! Woohoo!"

"Alright! Let's get to the Gate and take the rest down!"

"Roger!" The men soon got out of cover, the German and Italian troops began to make their way towards the square as a Petain MBT came into view and fired at an ambushing column of soldiers, the HE exploded and devastated the column. The French had pulled out of the corner and joined in.

"French Company, Company Vichy."

"German-Italian Joint Force, let's skip the formalities. We're with Berlin."

"Gotcha. Alright, boys and gals! Let's move!" The Petain was followed by a VBCI and a Leclerc IFV, which was basically a Petain MBT turned into an IFV and a 57mm autocannon slapped onto it. "What's our plan?"

"Get to the square. Destroy. Secure. And we basically keep it secured until further notice."

"A plan I can get behind." The French Commander nodded as they soon got to the Square, they soon found civilians escorted to the Gate, the soldiers quickly took position before an Italian soon realized two of the slaves.

"That's my wife and daughter-"

"What!?"

"All forces open fire!" The to-be-slaves quickly got down as small arms opened fire, the 57mm only fired at one of the constructs, but then the blasted soldiers pushed every slaves into the Gate.

"NO!"

"Italo! Get your shit together!" The husband and father was soon pulled back and slapped at by his Commander. "I know they're important! But I promise you! That we will get them back!"

"...A-Alright!"

"Good! Now don't stutter!"

"Take them down!" The guns quickly fired, the citizens continued to duck down as the enemy soldiers were soon turned into gore and pieces of flesh. The men quickly stopped their guns before they secured the civilians.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The women and children cried. It was disgusting…

The soldiers soon got regrouped with other Croatians, Greek, Serbian, Balkan-derived soldiers, Swiss and other European soldiers coming through with their support vehicles. "Reorganize! We'll set an invasion!" The General who stood amongst the men raised his gun.

"Roger!"

* * *

Giovanni Balbo was livid upon learning the incident. An issue to immediately rapid mobilize their military got approved by the Council and the army to be send to beat the Gra Valkas Empire was quickly diminished to a Volunteer Force as German Volksturm garrisoned the city with many other soldiers.

He had prepared a speech, that speech was to be similar to what the Japanese had suffered a while ago. He stood up on the podium of the EUR building, many reporters were filming as he soon breathed in. "People of the Novus Imperium Italiano!" He started. "Not a while ago, we had been dragged into a war against an inhuman and barbaric nation known as the Gra Valkas Empire! Now we are also assaulted by these people who call themselves Saderans!"

"They had come! They had slaughtered our citizens! Now, up till today! We have never been attacked after the uprising of the Greater Axis Pact! Now with this! This Saderan Empire...these _KNOCK-OFF ROMANS_ HAD THE AUDACITY TO MAKE US! SUBMIT TO THEM! US, THE ORIGINALS! SUBMIT TO SOME FAKERS!"

"TODAY! IN THIS NEW WORLD! WE WILL ESTABLISH! THE NEW ITALIAN EMPIRE! AND THEY WILL SUFFER!" The Reporters began to flash their cameras. "THAT WILL BE ALL! THE MOMENT THEY SHED BLOOD UPON OUR SOIL! THAT IS THE MOMENT THEY DECLARED WAR ON US!"

"IL DUCE! IL DUCE! IL DUCE! IL DUCE!" The people cheered.

* * *

The assigned Expeditionary Force, the Novus Mondo Corps, the men were made out of Italians, Croatians, Germans, French, Greeks, Serbians, Bulgarians, Austrians, Czechs, Slovakians, Romanians, Hungarians, Swiss, Danish, Dutch, Belgians and Luxembourgians were brought together. The soldiers simply readied to march through the GATE.

Centauros, StandardPanzer Panthers, Petain MBTs and old StandardPanzer Leopards readied with Marders, Pumas, Dardos, Freccias, VBIC and Leclerc IFVs. FlakPanzer Gepards, then behind were AMX 13 105s, AMX 10 RCs, ERC 90 Sagaie, Fuchs and some EBRC Jaguar prototypes.

"All personnel! Green light! Green light! Operation Romano Originale is a go!" The engines of each Armored Fighting Vehicles, soldiers with looks of complete sadism were all around, others were simply looking stoic or not trying to look nervous at the possible battle.

"Hey, you think the other side would be similar to this world?"

"Hell if I know. But I'd say they're far behind more than a few hundred years with those fake-roman-esque armor."

"Well said! Those fakers would die before the hands of true romans!" Many groaned, while some were enthusiastic. The Italians had been looking forward to the day they proclaim 'The New Roman Empire' or 'Novus Imperium Romanum' instead of Italy.

The trip to the other side quickly began with the lack of light, causing the tanks and other vehicles to turn their lights on before they saw what could be possibly the end of the tunnel with stars on a blanket of darkness.

Upon their arrival, Commanders had quickly scouted their periscopes and activated their night vision mode before thermovision mode. Hundreds if not thousands of soldiers had gathered around the border. The APCs and IFVs soon exited before all of the vehicles made the perimeter clear. "Mission update. We've reached the other side of the Gate, orders, sir?"

"Kill all those who dare oppose us."

"With pleasure." Came the unified response of many soldiers, the .50 Machine Guns, MG78s, 20mm, 25mm, 35mm, 57mm autocannons, 75mm, 105mm and 128mm cannons fired as infantry swarmed out of the APCs and got into position, firing their 5.56mm and 7.92mm rounds.

"Alright! Loaded! You're good to fire!" A Machine gun's wingman yelled as he inserted the drum of fifty cartridges.

"Haha! Firing!" The machine gun barked and spat its load of rapid fired 7.92mm bursts.

"Grenadiers! Preparation to fire in a salvo!" Soldiers held their Grenade Launchers under their barrels, preparing to fire. "Fire!" Italian-made grenade launchers soon launched their grenades around a distance of 500 meters, the closest of the enemies were quickly taken apart by the makeshift mortars.

"88mm Mortars! Half-load!"

"Fire!" The three men crew ducked when the mortar blew fire. Multiple 88mm mortar shells reached a distance of possibly a kilometer away, where the enemies were in an en massed position.

"Enemy dragons! Incoming!"

**"Drop those sons of bitches!" An American barked out when the Flakpanzer Gepard soon turned its turret of four 35mm Flak Guns. The guns went live as Dragons were soon torn apart in the night skies that would soon be engulfed in ****fire****.**

"Napalm-induced Cluster Rockets! Ready for Action!"

"Coordinates! Set! Send 'em a gift back!" The Missile Launching Platform was based on the German's Groß Adalard that they exported to the Italians. By the name of D1 Sagitario, the Multiple Launch Rocket System soon blew out its protective rocket fodders before firing its payload of multiple Napalm Cluster Munition.

The result was a whole lot of the land turned into a blazing ground, soldiers broke down when the blaze started a few minutes before. Crying out and praying as if that would help them. The guns simply went through and destroyed them. Punishing them with not much mercy.

That was the ensuing of the First Battle…

**No, the First ****Massacre****of Ikenos's Hill, soon named to the Holy Ground of New Rome, a soon-to-be-Capital of Novus Imperium Sadregnan, a name that was in honor to the retired Italian Dictator, Raphael Sardegna. **

The First Victory in the lands of the invaders however...was not made only by them...

* * *

**A Week After the First Massacre of Ikenos**

Soldiers and Non-Commissioned officers worked through the Base as Quick-Build Fortifications were placed around as a temporary fortification until they can finish the Fort of Ikenos or as some say 'Fort Sardegna'.

"Sir, we have finished the runway, we are launching the Ho911 recon jet." An operator spoke as the Italian General in charge, Lieutenant General Andre Emanuele, a General that came from the Emanuele Royal Lineage, following the military history of his family, he had continued the legacy as his father had been more than been a Figure Head.

"Good. While I detest having the Germans do something we can do...well, there is nothing that we can do about that, just get the data manually, if the enemy is more advanced and if they can actually catch information through the data sent...it is best if we simply use manual transfer data."

"...I'll relay this to the pilot and his officer." The man gave his response before dismissing himself.

The fort was coming along finely as the Germans had finally gave the last wave of their reinforcements, a total of fifty Standardpanzer XI Tigers, Engineering Vehicles from France and Romania had been helping the building progression of the bases.

"A good day, Principe?" A feminime voice came in, the Prince turned to find a woman with short white hair cut into a bob cut, with a single strand of hair crossing her face, blue eyes, fair skin, this with her cold personality gave her the nickname 'Cold Cut Queen up North', her uniform was made of a white uniform instead of the often used black color scheme, this was mainly due to the fact of a simple suggestion to give black to those who are to be the next Kaiser or Kaiserin, the ones not chosen are to be given white as to be seen as a lower-ranking royalty, although they are all treated equally.

Women soldiers had been a relative flexibility as they were highly 'masculine' or rather far more physical than they are emotional. The masculine in the military term was to be 'more physical' with the feminine to be 'more emotional', feminime soldiers were to be basically military doctors and field medics. "Prinzessin Katelyn!" The prince stammered with a bit of embarrassment.

"Do not be like that, Principe Andre. Refer to me as Hauptmann Katelyn." The woman simply smiled contently.

"...Then refer to me as Tenente Generale Andre." The man gave his response, the woman soon looked more amused than before.

"Then I'll see you to that Tenente Generale." Katelyn soon turned around and left.

"...Mio Dio, this is getting out of hand." The man sighed at his luck, to be approached by the Cold Cut Queen herself, a woman of her expertise in cold climates, but is actually adaptive of her surroundings, her big sister, to-be-Kaiserin Victoria, the first to-be-Matriarch of the German Royal History, the second greatest Marshal of the German Wehrmacht, beaten by only the German-Nordic Descendant of the Legendary Reichsadler, Adalard Reichs von Rhine, the Eagle from Rhineland, the adopted son of the Austrian, but German Supporter and Nationalist, Adolf Hitler who brought Germany back to his feet.

Well, the famous plotter of the Assassination of the Dictator himself, Adalard was no more than a hypocrite when he killed his own father to restore the Glory of the Germans when they were at their Golden Age. While not in cold blood, he resigned soon after, vowing to never hold a gun ever again after the war and the subjugation of the entire world under the Axis rule.

But that changed when his son wished to continue the lineage of the Greatest Military Family in Germany, in Europe, in the continent, in the face of the Earth and so on, while it was too ambitious, Adalard couldn't back down from his son's wish.

That was the start of the 'Reichs' family lineage of superior tacticians and strategists, having drove to create multiple doctrines, each that complimented each other and can be used at anytime with Germany's state of economy.

The Black Sheep of the German history, an equation out of question when DNA tests proved that the man was of multiple nationalities, 7% Japanese, 10% Anglo-Saxon, 13% American, 7% French, 5% Norwegian, 13% Dutch, 2% Korean, 23% German and 20% Swedish. Those were the DNA tests of the German General, Adalard when a strand of hair, blood, tissues and other such were preserved.

A crash course on who that man was, remembering it, he clenched his fists. He wished to be stronger, and this is possibly the best chance he had when someone who wasn't known to the world. "...I can do this…"

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna, Newly Built Runway**

"This is Schwarz-2, all good to go. All systems check. All green. We're good." The female pilot, a part of the 'Schwarz' Branch of the Luftwaffe, the term 'Schwarz' was used to address the 'Strategic Reconnaissance Stealth Supersonic Aircrafts', first the Ho900 'Schwarz-Falke' and its Fighter Variant, the Ho901 'Waffen-Schwarz-Falke'.

"Copy that, Schwarz-2. This is Home Base Novus Rome, you are cleared for lift-off," the sound of the two jet engines beginning to heat up made their way to the ground duty officers as they soon gave them the green light.

"Taking off." The Ho911 Schwarz Adler blasted through the runway on high speeds, continuing to speed before touching off the ground. The gears quickly withdrew to their places before the aircraft was finally able to turn and made its way to do reconnaissance. "Successful takeoff. We'll see you soon, Novus Rome."

"This is Novus Rome. Copy that, Schwarz-2. Over and out."

* * *

**Novus Imperium Italiano, Anzio**

"Order for 50 German Aircrafts…" A convoy carrying a convoy of 16 Me365, 12 Ju462, 12 Me368, 4 Me375 and 6 Me377, following were 2 of Italy's brand new aircrafts. The Italian Officers looked at the craft, the newest Project Saltriovenator, a new Delta-Wing Stealth Craft, made by the Caproni Vizola, named the F.17 Saltriovenator, a Fighter-Bomber in essence, following German Me372 designs and using it instead of an Air Superiority aircraft, a Stealth Fighter-Bomber.

The fact that the Germans had the Me372 Raubvogel instilled a bit of fear. What were they for? Jets were already out of the question with their superiority in speed, maneuverability, armament and everything else.

Were they going to face a bigger force?

It was hard and near impossible to know what the Germans are planning, because everything was planned, nothing they did mean nothing. If they did something, it means they're planning something.

Something big as usual.

* * *

**German Base, Somewhere in the Bohemian Mountains, Fort Czechia**

The officers had been scrambling around as they routed some Divisions including the Schwarz Engel Division to the GATE, there was another Gate, how many? Many were unsure, but possibly the worst case scenario, a bunch of them. The first thing they saw was that they were twenty years behind them or so, with how they deployed Type 70 MBTs.

Perhaps a similar case with Gra Valkas, but that was not the only thing, those men also had Me354 Gespenst, their AA defenses were also trying to catch up with Black Eagle, they were outpaced and were completely outrunned by the Black Eagle.

It was a pathetic attempt to catch the Black Eagle, but then only the Il Duce, a handful of men and high-ranking ones knew of this, the public would be a bit more worried. But the fact that there was another potential enemy with advanced weapons, but not as great as theirs was worrying.

That was why the Germans shielded this, censored it for the time being, excusing it as a malfunction when the video played itself and got censored halfway through.

The world beyond the Gate was similar to Qua-Toine, Quira, Papaldia and Rowlia, now Neue-Deutschland. The Italians were ecstatic, as well as the Germans who would like to import some minerals that can prove to be useful.

Japan had been hellbent to make Gra Valkas suffer, so they weren't going too much into this, but asked if there were any Japanese casualties within the incident and the Gate, and whether they were suffering or not.

Well, that was Japan, every nation was hellbent if there are people from their own nations that were in the whole ordeal. If so, they each had a grudge against them, but it was not as if the entire Axis had a big grudge against them.

And the only reason why they didn't send any nuclear missiles to end a conflict was the fact that they were going to colonize and annex lands.

And this one, was going to be no different, only if the target was so stubborn that they would drop one nuke, that was just a step to destroy a nation, each of the Majors had fifty in stock, bombs and Gen 1 Nuclear Missile, but the Superpowers had 500+ and counting, many were missiles, some were bombs and others were actually made for cannons.

With the development of multiple national projects and some international projects, Germany silently wished to be the sole superpower, beating Italy was one thing, but Japan had them locked head on, making better screen aircrafts and streamlined them.

But now, in this world, they can't really split unless one would be willing to abandon the cause of the Terrans, that was why Germany had plans to reveal their projects to the world with Japan and Italy vowing the same in the near future.

To form a more united bond was easier said than done, each nation would want to retain their status of nations and not to be ordered by just one person, but the closest they can get now is an Alliance, the Axis Alliance, with not enough people to sign the petition, they cannot do so as everyone was a nationalist and was happier being a part of a nation than a united nation that treats each nations like their puppets.

…

It was hard to explain, but that was what many say.

But one thing was to be sure, this...Saderan Alliance will fall.

* * *

**JSDF Side, Fort Alnus**

**Prior to the Ho911 emergence**

"Ehh, why am I the one supposed to be commanding a Recon Unit!?" Itami Youji, an otaku and soldier, a First Lieutenant and Hero of Ginza complained as the Major sighed.

"Oh, shut up you fool! We need data! We got limited personnel! Information from informants are insufficient! Maps are useless without us determining that they are not trapped maps! The World is watching, Itami. As much as I'd like to replace you, I am stuck with you until Command says otherwise. Don't think I'm not fucking pissed with this entire ordeal! I was supposed to have a holiday for a month to be with my family. My wife is expecting soon, and I can't be there." The Major shut the Lieutenant up, having been pissing around for about thirty minutes.

He breathed heavily at the stunned Hero before coughing to calm himself down. "...I apologize for that behavior, but you need to learn that you can't have everything in life especially when I had to go through the ordeal where my men were killed in action during a Special Operation."

Itami silently nodded. "I...understand."

"You have much to live for. You're an otaku...and a patriot, but you need to learn that the JGSDF is no place for you to complain especially when the politicians can bite us a new one, I'd be more than happy to have the IJA back with our standards and where the Emperor can order us without much problem with the Anti-War side...but the world is watching...you are a figure head, a popular one, you are the symbol of patriots. With right-wings here and there, you are no doubt a symbol to them as well."

"Yes, I understand...so who's in my Unit?"

"Alright, good. Well, I'll give you a nice detour on your higher ranked subordinates. Shino Kuribayashi, a CQC specialist, 1st Sergeant, she's a woman, but a dangerous one, during a wargame, she almost tear an American marine a new one when she banzai'd into his position." The woman in question had hazel brown hair and eyes, her hair short and tied into a side ponytail.

"Next is your Second-in-Command, Soichiro Kuwahara, you remembered the Demon Sergeant, correct?"

"Ah yeah, he drilled me when I was still a greeny."

"You still are, you are only a First Lieutenant because of your bravery. So, most of the times, you aren't respected that much due to your lack of experience, so you need to live with that." Itami nodded in understanding, he needed to. Not after he heard how much he was a pain to the Major in front of him unknowingly.

"Yeah, figures…"

"Next is Akira Tomita and Takeo Kurata, last I checked you three were in the same barracks at one time, correct?"

"Yessir."

"No need for explanations then. Your more important member, the medic, Mari Kurokawa, a medic, Miss Dangerous, some call her, she's a Combat Medic, she'll be able to handle violence, so keep an eye on her."

"Then Tetsuya Nishina...your third in command if you or the Demon Sergeant are not present, Master Sergeant. Believe that you and him are highschool buddies, correct?"

"Yeah...kinda…"

"Right, these are your other members." He laid down the other files on display for Itami. "With how tensions are rising, we will need to make peace and find every citizens taken prisoner, got that?"

"Yessir!"

"Good…"

"Sir!" A man came into the tent. "You gotta see this!"

'Eh?' The two men can't help, but blink. One thing for the Major was to lash, but the urgent tone took that lash out for second priority.

* * *

The JGSDF members can see a shape in the clouds and skies of blue, a black object, an arrow like object...an aircraft, too high for their own aircrafts.

"That's…"

A pair of missiles from the RSD-58 quickly fired, the man manning it was quickly pulled out after some anxiety issues that he didn't show before. "That's...that's no dragon. That's an SR-71 flying!" He yelled, everyone took a quick glance of shock.

"Americans!?"

"No, they wouldn't have used an SR-71 for a trivial thing…"

"Then…"

"We need to know, but now is not the time." The pair of missiles continued to chase on before being outpaced by the SR-71. Unknown to them the Ho911 or the supposed SR-71 had been able to collect information about them. Now flying back to base to give the information to Home Base.

* * *

**Saderan Imperial Alliance, Kingdom of Dunaba**

"Milord! I bring grave news!" A messenger came forth as the Dunaban King, King Qwia Dunaba the Fourth looked at the man with a serious gaze.

"What is it?"

"The first and second Infantry Legion had been all, but annihilated in the Battle to retake Ikenos!"

"What?!" The First and Second Infantry Legion were amongst the Elites of 16 Infantry Legions, picked by hand to form a formidable force. Now with them gone, the King had been anxious. "How of the Nobles?"

"...Sire, there were no signs of life when our men came to find them...the Legions of Coresda, Walia, Ruia and Zeiran are no more than corpses with a sign to stay out of the Hill if not...well…"

"Well…"

"The men were too terrified to say the specifics, but...men hung by ropes, in bondage...there were women as well, tied up, humiliated and scarred…"

"..."

"Sire? What will be our next move?"

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many men were there?"

"...The men said that estimatedly there are possibly more than 50,000 men gathered there, Elephants of Iron, Dragons of Steel and men of grey…"

"...Bring a peace negotiator."

"Sire?"

"Can you not see, Huwe, the war is nigh impossible. If what you say is true. The numbers before had shown that when they arrived, the first wave of the 1st Joint Army were decimated, those were 20,000 thousand men! Gathered there! In one day the enemy came and destroyed them upon arrival!" The messenger stood silent. "I may not be brave, but I am no fool. I am no warmonger...the fool of Sadera had done something irreversible...my son and two daughters were in the 1st Magician Legion, if there is a chance...I wish to find them."

"...As you wish, your Majesty...but does this not sign your fate as a vessel?"

"...Yes, but after Mirila died...I only wish for my children to live...if you do find them...tell them my regards, the Saderan hogs will possibly know of this treason…"

"...As you wish, your Majesty."

"And Huwe."

"Yes?"

"...Give them all the knowledge we know off, support them in destroying the Empire."

"Understood!"

The Kingdom of Dunaba, the 45th Vessel Kingdom of the Saderan Empire that would be soon annexed by the Empire after what was done travelled to the Emperor's ear. In total of 300 Kingdoms, the Saderan Empire will lose 46 Kingdoms as their Vessels and gain 46 more regions as their Core.

Patriarchs and their followers would hold their ground and fight to the bitter end, before being publicly crucified, Matriarchs, princesses, royal followers and others would soon flee to nearby settlements seeking for refuge and hide from the Empire of the Gods.

Unknowingly, one convoy stumbled onto a Gate, they were of a Kingdom where their King had sent them to live and left himself to die, that was the part of the Kingdom of Dunaba, now Region of Dunaba of the Saderan Empire.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Ho900 Schwarz-Falke = OTL F-117 Night Hawk with no armaments**

**Ho901 Waffen-Schwarz-Falke = OTL F-117 Night Hawk with missile and bomb bays made to fit two weapon bays, either fitting four missiles or two bombs.**

**Caproni Vizola F.17 Saltriovenator = FB-22 Proposal**

**Saderan Imperial Alliance = An off-canon grid for Gate, instead of the same one in the canon-Gate, the Saderan Empire had not opened a Gate fifty years later, the Emperor is still the same name, but of a different history with his Empire. **

**300 Kingdom Vessels = Having grown for some time, they had also vassalized hundreds of kingdoms with their numbers to bolster even more manpower to throw at the Gates. Sadera is placed in the middle of a massive encirclement of kingdoms.**

**New Worlds: **

**Novus Mondo = The New World beyond the Gate where the Gate can never be closed and would cause a catastrophic event if destroyed.**

**Neue Welt = The Planet the Axis is placed in, 10 times larger, same gravity, Civilizations divided into three Groups, the 1st Civilization of Post-Great Welt Krieg, the 2nd Civilization of around-Great Welt Krieg and the 3rd Civilization of the Victorian Era, the fourth unsaid Civilization was the 0th Civilization of ZWK and post-ZWK era weapons, like Germany, Japan, Gra Valkas Empire as much to be hated.**

* * *

**First off, I've planned to go on a different route to make the Axis gain some actual difficulty...by having Japan handle Gra Valkas and the Europeans handle the Gate with the limited manpower they had, had Gra Valkas idiotically send a fleet to actually circumnavigate and get to Europe. But highly unlikely, but with tensions rising, the Germans had deemed that the Neue Welt was more a threat than Novus Mondo, the idea of losing a citizen is hard for both Japan and Italy, having been in at peace for fifty years and all.**

**Second off, it's been decided, Strike Witches, I'm planning to play it out after their Great Neuroi War, aka similar to Corporal Tommy's Once More Unto The Breach, for starters...it's a good read, quite in depth for a story, maybe a lot of OCs and unexpected stuff, but it's a good read...at least for me. It's a Strike Witches X Gate, so yeah. **

**Third off, the Mediterranean Sea Gate hasn't opened, but it would soon open. No worries, I'm not going against my own will, anyways...the score is...**

**3 for number 5**

**2 for number 1**

**1 for number 4 and 6**

**Nil for the others...  
**

**Well, don't say I didn't warn-**

**Wait...**

**Yeah, actually you can partially blame me for not giving the notice to the poll, but yeah...**

**Fourth off, I'll be adding some other anime elements into this, just to spice it up a notch and the fact that I can be too lazy to think off names myself...but if you wish, you can just simply donate names and bios, just give me some shallow depth to the characters...or just let me do stuff, just as a warning, your characters might die in this fiction, so yes...there's that, I'll give everyone the same treatment, even the Axis faction will get a death sooner or later, not just civilians.**

**Fifth off, this will be taking a slight look of reality and not overlook smaller details as in, treason for the better life of the Kingdom's descendants while also hypocritically damaging the Kingdom and getting annexed. Slaves being off mostly demi-humans instead of humans, humans are basically from other worlds. **

**Sixth off, Demi-human racism, much like the Rising of the Shield Hero where the Empire is more pro-human and no-demi-human citizens allowed. Of course there is a rival kingdom that would go against them, so just wait...maybe there will and possibly the same ratio as it will not exist...**

**Seventh off, I'm padding the numbers again...characters from other animes are going to make their own cameos or make it into the main list of characters going to be shown. **

**Eighth off, NO! FUCK NO! THERE WON'T BE ANY PAIRINGS OF STRIKE WITCHES WITH OTHER MEMBERS! ESPECIALLY FROM THE JSDF! FUCK NO! Ehem...yes, there won't be any pairings for Strike Witches teenage girls with adults in this fic, young adolescent of 20? 18? Maybe, we'll see to that. But with how many Strike Witches are sometimes paired with their world's adults?**

**That won't be much of a problem unless it files for pedophilia...**

**To let's be honest, Germany won't allow that to happen...**

**Nineth off! Axis - Main Story, Pact - Major Gaiden(Canon), Axle - Minor-Gaiden, now that's outta the way...**

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Review:**

**Commander 31: Unsure, stealth ships on one hand is good, but has limited armaments, Germany would find more use in more guns and stealth capabilities mostly hinder their firepower against Gra Valkas, but if what is said about Ravernal Empire is true, then they would use more stealth to avoid magic detection and radar if the Ancient Sorcerous Empire had that kind of technology, and vote in the poll, not in the reviews...**

**SS Oberfuhrer: Pardon, but please do check my profile for a poll if there isn't, the next day should've had one set up...and thanks**

**Xboxgorgo18:**** Now it is ;)**

**Jctherebel: I aim to please, but having seen my errors...I will apologize when I suddenly update with the mobile application, but there is no chapter, I mostly update whenever I add a chapter, but I do tend to update this fic to fix some issues extensively for a good reading experience, and I have yet to perfect that...**

**Maroon567: Ah, I see...that you are a man of culture as well...Il Duce!**

**Cap Vietnam:**** For the lolis...I'll have to stop any relationships in any Axis/JSDFxStrike-Witches Characters, but having a friendly buddy-to-buddy relationship as friends nevertheless would be fine, since they qualify as soldiers in the Strike Witches universe, but there will be some controversies with each Gate nations/Faction, and I would make some more projects, but a lot of projects are based on other anime superweapons or game superweapons, much like the Nachtzehrer(CFA-44 Nosferatu), Morgan(ADFX-1 Morgan), Fenrir(XFA-33 Fenrir) and etc, a more Joint Project would possibly be benefitial, but as said, Germany wishes to retain and be the only Superpower, it's a human thing to wish to be the strongest as said with Germany...but I do have some tricks up my sleeve...**

**UN Peacekeeper: Sorry to say, bud, the poll's just decided...and I'd break the rules if I accept interact and count the decision in the reviews...shoulda really gave the warning...but it would be different and I'd take a more serious and actually somewhat realistic take on this, a Gate leading to an Axis World would make the JSDF fear them and a Strike Witches Universe would possibly gain controversies of using child soldiers, but with how nationalistic they are and how united they are, the Japanese would have to respect their decision, one way or another...**

**The Axis would possibly go like what I've written before, split two focuses, Japan has some advantage in the sea battles with satellites launched for Axis purposes, their range is far greater and their weapons are far more advanced and would easily top off the Gra Valkas, it's just time until Gra Valkas falls...and no, I won't try to switch perspective from the Novus Mondo to Neue Welt unless it's about Germany preparing for the next offensive and something where it is related to the Novus Mondo like how they found other Gates.**

**Gunwolf.45:**** Nah, that would be basically padding stats...as if I'm not doing that right now, and the readers would probably want to just get notifications from the story itself rather than need to fav and follow the new story and the scenario really doesn't need to be another story, since that would make me go nuts...**

**Guest(who voted 6):**** It doesn't really need to be a crossover, since that would be clickbait, whether it will or will not attract more attention, and the fact that it is a Summoning Japan then eventually to a Crossover in a different scenario would be confusing, so as of now, only the Scenarios will be counted as Crossovers. The story as a whole is not.**

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, but to anyone wondering...**

**Strike Witches era when the Gate appears: 10th May 1945, 3 days after the end of the Neuroi War**

**Most advanced weapon: **

**Ground: E-50/M26 Pershing/Centurion Mk I/IS-3, StG-44, Katyusha, M40 GMC, MG-42**

**Air: Me-262/Gloster Meteor/P-80 Shooting Star**

**JSDF: 14th September 2019(Type 10 debut states 2010 or further)**

**Most advanced weapon:**

**Ground: Type 10(Deployed, Type 74 on par with Axis Japanese Type 70 MBT), Type 89 Howa, Type 64, Browning M2, Panzerfaust**

**Air: F-15J, F-2(Deployed, F-4J Phantom II), AH-1 Cobra, UH-1 Huey**

**Anzio: OTL calendar 5th May 2003(3 Years after arriving into the Neue Welt)**

**Most advanced weapon:**

**Ground: Standardpanzer XI Tiger(Superior), P78/86 Centauro(On par with Italian C1 Ariete), StG98, 99(HK416, 417), ARX-160, ARX-200(Same on OTL), most powerful weapon, Prototype Ground-Based Railgun(310mm Battleship caliber guns, armed for Anti-Dragon Usage)**

**Air: Me372 Raubvogel(F-22 Raptor), Me375 Fenrir, Me377 Wyvern(Superior), F.17(FB-22 superior Fighter-Bomber) Fw665 Fafnir(AH-64), prototype Attack Helicopters inbound**

**Navy: Italian Navy(Il-Duce Class Super Dreadnought), French Navy(Jean Bart-Class Fast Battleship, Paris-Class(Formerly Alsace-Class) Battleship), part of the German Reserve Fleet(Weissenburg H42-Class Battleship)**


	16. Pact 2 - Saderan Alliance Part 2

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 2: Saderan Alliance Part 2**

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna, City of Avanguardia**

"...So you are from the Kingdom of Dunaba, correct?"

"C-Correct…" Huwe, the Dunaban King's Messenger after five days had fled to the Novus Imperium Sardegna, where the descendants of the throne had been sent to and had yet to return.

"...Hmm, counts of...4,000 men in a legion, your kingdom played part in the 20,000 men siege of Ikenos, correct?"

"...Yes."

"...You seem to be nervous, pray tell."

"Y-Yes, sir, I was...wondering if you have possibly know of the...whereabouts of Prince Quill, Princess Qaterin and Princess Quia?"

"...I see, they are of your late Kingdom, are they not?" The Italian questioned the man, who was looking very much depressed or rather uneasy.

"Yes, sir." The Italian Officer looked at his drink and the papers.

"...You certainly had my attention. I will check with my men about their whereabouts, but do not be shocked if they are indeed gone like the rest." The man solemnly nodded. "Then you can stay in our...well, inn, just say that 'Vaffanculo' to the man in the front desk."

"T-Thank you, sir." The messenger would then leave before letting the Italian laugh when he was sure the messenger couldn't listen to his laughter. It was too easy to get away with a joke like this, especially when the man in the front desk know what's up, thankfully, otherwise he'd be in big trouble if he is reported for doing something inappropriate to his own clients.

Well, it was very much worth it.

* * *

**Liberator Detachment of the 135th Divisione Corazatta Sagittario**

The Puma 4x4 AFV Armored Car had been scouting the entire range with the Dardos and Freccias behind them, a pair of Centauros had been waiting behind them.

"...Merda…" The Commander spoke when he saw into the binoculars.

"Sir?"

"Merda, Oli, merda. Those bastards are pillaging their own people."

"Should we intervene?"

"...Our orders had stated to bring in all the people responsible for manslaughter. This is one of them."

"Heh, gotcha."

"This is Recon 5-1 to Company Angelo, Benito and Italo, we're moving forth! A Noi!"

"A NOI!"

* * *

**(Insert: Italian Nationalist Song - Giovinezza)**

The formation of P78/86 Centauros, D47 Dardo, D48 Freccia, Puma 6x6, Puma 4x4, Orso 4x4, VTLM Lince High Mobility Vehicles began to make their way, the machine gunners all had their guns trained towards the village. The pillagers were mostly brigands or deserters from the looks of their armor, the Italian Commander gave out his first order. "Fire."

The 128mm cannons of the Centauros fired, the resulting blast of twelve guns ended the lives of a hundred brigands, the Linces and Freccias quickly made their way to the village, arrows tried to pierce, only to get stopped by the armor platings. "Damn, are they stupid or what?"

"Don't underestimate them, bud." The machine gunner soon got up to the turret of the Freccia and turned the 25mm cannons to fire, each shell quickly destroyed a soldier, a burst of fifty quickly cut down a column of bunched up men. "They didn't even learn about spacing."

"They're romans...wait."

"Oi, fuck off! They're pussies!" Another man objected. The gun soon caught on before the men in the Lince quickly got out and secured the perimeter, a Dardo quickly came into view with a Centauro.

"Search for survivors!" The men quickly searched through each houses, in men groups of three, meaning there were about four groups searching, a few ACTL 4x4 came into the scene, as soldiers came out of them, other units were already finding and snuffing the last of the brigands.

The brigands had been numbered around five hundred, currently there are still many of them. Italians began to look around, looking around the corners, the soldiers halted when they were soon ambushed by beastmen, one of who swung its arm and threw an Italian into a wall and through it. "Fredo! Bastard!" The soldiers quickly turned and fired their ARX rifles at the beast.

The beastmen roared as they were soon littered by bullet wounds, more came around and quickly ran towards the group of two, the beastmen dodged and evaded the bullets, causing one of the soldiers to take a grenade and pulled the pin before rolling it. The beastmen soon lunged when the two got down, the blast radius was too close for comfort, causing the soldiers to be affected, one of them who had thrown the grenade having his leg shredded.

"Ah merda! MERDA!" The blood oozed out of the wound. "That was...too close…"

"Oi! Emil! Stay with me!"

"Merda! Luca! Up front!" Soldiers came around as the two soldiers quickly took up arms, Emil, the one with the ruined leg sat up and fired his ARX-160 with Luca arming himself with his ARX-200. "Open fire!"

Those soldiers were quickly shredded, the number of fifteen shrunk to ten when five were caught directly on the onslaught, the remaining ten had already hid behind the buildings, the guns would soon go empty before Emil reloaded his ARX-160, Luca took this opportunity to arm himself with his side-arm, the Beretta 92FS and fired at the soldiers that came out of hiding.

"Loaded!"

"Alright!" Grabbing the man's shoulders, Luca would count.

"On three!" Emil slid the receiver and loaded the gun. "Three!"

"Bastard!" The man was soon dragged with multiple soldiers coming out of hiding, the ARX-160's 5.56mm bullets quickly found their way. "Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He could feel his injured leg sending him bars of pain. "I'm out!" Three more soldiers came in towards them, determined on ending their lives, only to be killed by an AR70.

"Ah, fuck this…" The man, Fredo limped with his AR70/90 limping towards them, having recovered from his previous ordeal of being slammed by a massive humanoid being and was sent crashing down to a shack. "I really am getting a bit rusty."

_"This is Alba 1-1, Alba 5-1, you copy?"_ Emil's face strained when he answered with his radio.

"Aye, we copy, we need some medical attention. Over."

_"Alba 5-1, copy. We'll send a medic to you, hold on tight."_

"Aye, copy. Over and out."

* * *

**Incident of Village Burwa**

**Friendlies:**

**Casualties: 5 casualties; 1 Internal Bleeding, 4 minor injuries**

**Enemies:**

**Casualties: 500 casualties; 400+ dead, 50 in need of immediate medical attention, 20 minor injuries**

**Victims:**

**Casualties: 200 casualties; 190 dead, 10 survivors**

* * *

**Third Gate, Holy Land of Puirs**

By the land of the unknown, Karlslanders, Liberions, Britannians, Romagnans, Gallia, Fusoans, Baltlanders, Hispanians, Lusitanians, Ostmarkans, Orusssians and other members of the Anti-Neuroi Pact had now formed the Pact of a World or World Pact.

All of them had just jumped from one conflict to another, peace had been in their hands for a few days before their World went to war once again, while it was only in Karlsland, the conflict had killed several members of the entire Alliance.

It was not simply who's nation who's responsibility, they knew better than that. The entire world soon mobilized once again to war.

Karlsland had deployed their prototype E-50 Ausf As to deal with the bunch followed by older Panzer IVs, Panthers, Tigers and several others, having also been accompanied by Liberion M4 Shermans, M24 Chaffees, recently adopted T29s by the name of M29 March named after Peyton C. March, followed by its variants, the M30, M32 and M34, following them were the still-fresh M26 Pershings, Britannian Matildas, Crusaders, Cromwells, Sherman Fireflies, Comets and Centurions, Gallian AMX M4s, S35, FCM 36s, H35s, H39s, AMC-35, AMR-33, B1s, D1s, everything they can get into the field of combat, having lost their nation in the extent of barely a year and a half after the start of the war, following the fall of Karlsland and the immediate invasion of Orussia, Romagna had contributed their new P43s, P40s and some tanketted and Fuso sending their top of the line, Chi-Ris, Chi-Tos, Chi-Nus, Ha-Go, Chi-Ha and others.

The completion of a runway enabled them to deploy fighters and other aircrafts. The Karlslanders had also deployed their prototypical Ho229 based on a Neuroi fighter design. But they mainly had deployed Bf109s, Bf110s, Fw190s, P51Ds, Spitfires, A6M Zeroes, some of the new Gloster Meteor, Schwalbe and some of their P-80 Shooting Stars.

The flight of the Karlsland fighter was soon delayed as a Neuroi-like drone flew above them. "A neuroi?"

"This world also has them?" Unknown to them it was a German Ho911 Strategic Reconnaissance aircraft that didn't mean any harm and was currently doing some recon. "Kuso! Raise the alarm!"

The Neuroi Alarm was once again rung as Witches of the 501st soon got out. "What's the situation!?" Mio Sakamoto, a young lady with a Fusoan white navy uniform demanded, having black hair tied into a ponytail, an eyepatch on her right eye with the other having a dark brown color.

"See for yourself!" A man yelled as he pointed towards the sky, towards the Black aircraft.

"A Neuroi?" She asked with eyes widening in shock.

"Verdammt! Just as we thought we're done fighting them!" Gertrud Barkhorn, a Karlslander cursed, having brown haired tied into twin tails, brown eyes and wearing a luftwaffe field grey colored uniform.

"Hold on." A voice came in as a Britannian-Malayan witch looked to the skies. "I do not believe that is an enemy."

"Amirah…" Amirah was a Britannian-Malayan witch with long black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, she possessed many scars on her left upper body, from her hand to her lower part of the face with a notable grazing pistol shot on her left side of the head, while also wearing a Royal Air Force uniform.

"It has not attacked us yet…perhaps...it is merely performing reconnaissance...something few Neuroi would do without conflict." The supposed Neuroi soon turned and left their airspace.

"How do you know it is doing so?" Mio questioned.

"Perhaps Fate brought us together." Playing some tarot cards, the symbol of Justice appeared. "They wish for justice like us...however…" She took out two cards, those that scared the living hell out of the witches. "They will kill anything that comes their way...even the world." The symbol of Death and the symbol of the World.

"...This is…"

"Disturbing? Quite so, yes. But, it would seem that they are negotiable, they are not simple killers." Amirah soon put away her cards. "Best we don't get in their way."

"...But if they dare to make a move against us, I won't hesitate on turning against them." Minna, the overprotective leader stated as the SAS member simply giggled. Having wore a green luftwaffe uniform, having reddish brown hair and reddish brown eyes with fair skin, Minna was the Officer in Command during non-combat hours.

"I do not blame you." Amirah waved off. "Afterall, I would've done the same." The Witches would soon call off the alarm as Amirah soon took out the card that justified itself as Strength. "...Who are they?"

* * *

**3 Days Later**

**Expansion to the River of Thames **

Having set colonists, Italy had gone through measures to expand their military bases, slowly expanding with German supervision. Anti-Air placements were placed with some outdated AT guns, mainly 128mm guns, having suspected that the 2nd and 3rd Gate to be of hostile intentions.

If not, good for them. If yes…

Well, all would probably go downhill. "Alright, debriefing time!" The 7th Recon Company had been tasked to scout a Village of Coda, from the seems of it, Coda appears to be a simple village, but apparently has a mine that possesses important minerals if intel is correct."

"Capitano Astermann, you are tasked in commanding the 7th Recon Company in finding out about the area, 1st and 4th Armored Assault Companies are behind you when you need them. Sweeper Battalions are also available." The Commander ordered, the man soon saluted.

"Yes sir!" Having black hair cut short, green eyes, tanned skin with multiple scarrings, wearing a Regio Esercito Capitano uniform, Capitano Astermann was simply a Captain of the new Recon Company of the 133rd Armored Division Littorio, having sent a couple to scout the areas with the help of some Sweeper Battalions, the Company was to make a quick recon of the area, gather information from locals and if need be engage enemy positions.

"Good! Now move out!" That was the start of a new journey ahead.

* * *

**Third Gate, Outpost Welt-5**

"Alright, 501st Joint Fighter Wing, your objective is to escort the 7th Recon Team in gathering intel, the enemies had been performing guerilla type of warfare against us and began using scorched earth tactics, it appears that they are desperate."

The 501st JFW was being briefed by Field Marshal Erwin Rommel who was currently a bit tired from the war and yet was thrown into this one as well. "Any questions?"

"Sir!" Perrine yelped at her Captain, she was a young Gallian girl with blonde hair and golden eyes, while wearing a pair of glasses. "What if we run into the other individuals who might be waging war against the same enemy?" She did raise a good point that Mio, Minna and Amirah planned on talking about.

"Well, first off, we will need to establish friendly contacts otherwise we'll be fighting on two fronts. After that, we can possibly make relations and connect to one another." The Witches and other members present nodded in understanding. "Alright, this is your first mission! Come back safely!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna, Italian-German Launchpad**

"Vogel has been launched. I repeat Vogel has been launched." The Vogel was a recon satellite that the German-Italian Force brought together to scout the Novus Mondo. The satellite launched into space as it then soon came online, with little time to start their impending invasion of Sadera, the Germans and Italians began to collect their Offensive Force.

Runways were filled by Me365s, G.155s and Macchi.405s, all ready to take off, a Russian volunteer Force of tanks, mechanized and airborne units had quickly volunteered themselves with French, Croatian, Serbian, Montenegro, Bulgarians, Swiss, Hungarians and Romanians.

As they passed, the amount of armor was enough to build the wall out of steel and alloy. The Chernyy Orel was an MBT that the Russians had built, in response to get back to business, with effective armor reaching up to 1500mm, the Chernyy Orel had been designed to be a more of a breakthrough tank, much like its predecessor, the Object 277.

Behind were the LT-90, or the pancake tank, the Germans had been really intrigued on how on Earth they could fit men into the thing. Either they were midgets, or they had to be cramped into it. The former sounds far more logical to be honest.

Behind were the French Petain MBTs with Balkanized OF-40 MBTs and Hungarian, Romanian and Swiss Leopards and Panthers. Some would go far to say that the OF-40s were a knock-off of the Leopard, but really, they had different transmissions and all innards, design-wise they were all similar in all aspects, but the tanks were completely different.

Other than that, the Russian Su-27s, Su-30s, Su-33s, Su-34s, Su-35s, Su-37s, MiG-29s and MiG-35s were also ordered in to take some place of Germany's more advanced crafts, the Russians were eager to try their newest weapons. Currently their most technologically advanced craft would be the Su-57 that was in Prototyping Stage and the Su-47 Berkut that was also in the same boat.

While Croatia, France, Hungary and other nations did indeed propose to send their aircrafts, Italy had to politely decline on how MUCH TRAFFIC THE RUNWAYS ARE GETTING! The building of the Runways weren't even finished! Only one of them was prioritized to get the Schwarz Adler in air, currently there were four runways and twenty hangars that could each hold four aircrafts, but seriously!

Enough of that...

Missile Batteries were already prepared to fire, anything the Germans can spare, they send, everything the Italians can throw, they threw it out of the window and into the Gate. The Balkans, Europeans and Russians had been really wanting to stop the war as soon as possible without much bloodshed, but as this is assured, the Italians really got their blood boiling to shed as much blood as possible.

If possible, the Italians would make them drown in the amount of blood their own people had bled. A few drones had been deployed for further tactical reconnaissance as they would soon need to scout further.

* * *

**Coda Village**

The Third Recon Team led by First Lieutenant Itami Youji was currently going towards the Village of Coda, with little expectations, having thought that the SR-71 look-a-like was something of a phenomenon that was possibly only an illusion. "Ahhh, do you think we're going to see catgirls, Itami-san?" Takeo Kurata, a fellow otaku asked.

"Ehh? You're into catgirls?"

"Yeah, what are you into, Itami-san?"

"...Magical girls."

"Ehhh? Magical girls? Really?"

"Yeah, Emyu from Mei Com?"

"Oh, _the _Mei Com?"

"Yeah, and I'd kill you in a heartbeat if you badmouth, my waifu!" Itami yelled, a friendly otaku banter came in next.

On one side, a German-Italian Recon Company was currently going out to Coda. Having a bit of...uneasiness in their mind with the two other Gates and encountering the otherworlders from them. "You think we're gonna meet up with the other Gaters?" A Sergeant, Sergeant Rossi asked.

"...I'd say so, yeah, why?" The Capitano spoke up as he drove the Iveco LMV towards the village.

"Nothing, just...curious…"

"...So, what do you expect when coming here?"

"Eh, the usual. Fantasy stuff. Probably lolis…"

"..." The entire convoy was silent.

"What?"

"Lolicon." Everyone deadpanned.

"Wha-it's not like that! I just wanna have a lil buddy!"

"Sure…keep telling yourself that..."

"I'm being unisonly harassed...I've been backstabbed, tricked and bamboozled in Vietnam, the Middle East, the Africas, but nothing compares to what I'm feeling right now…" The Sergeant silently cried.

"...You ain't old enough."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO AND SAY!"

_"Oh Gott, this is why I wish to be in the Liberator Units…I don't need to deal with shits like this."_ A German spoke through the radio.

_"Oh fuck off…"_

"Oi, everyone shut up, or I'll actually murder you all here and then just dump your bodies here." The Capitano dangerously spoke through his anger.

"..."

"Good."

By the World Pact, the Reconnaissance Team made of a Willy's MB, a Sdkfz251 Half-Track, a pair of trucks, an Opel Blitz and a ZiS-5 with an S35 Somua and a a Britannian-made Matilda. In front were two Land Witches, both of them Karlslander.

"Herr Maho, why are we a recon unit?" The girl bearing the Tiger II Striker Unit questioned her higher-up, a Karlsland-Fusoan girl with a Tiger I Striker Unit, both of them were re-made to be more compact while retaining their firepower, the 88mm KwK 43 was still a massive cannon, but not as big as its former self as it still retains the power it can dish out, while being insanely accurate.

Germ-I mean Karlsland Engineering, everyone!

"Because we are the only available unit with big guns if we are needed to destroy a massive entity, Erika." The higher-up, Maho spoke with a bit of cold mask. Having dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin, she was around sixteen years old, same can be said with her junior.

"I-I see…" The silver haired maiden with blue eyes, pale skin spoke, both were wearing a Black Karlsland Wehrmacht Panzer uniform, both had a pair of wolf ears on their heads with a tail. "...How is it up there?"

_"Well, with all these greens, I can't spot a damn thing!"_ An angry Francesca Lucchini, a Romagnan Witch with a G.55S Striker Unit came in, having tied her hair into twin tails, she had green eyes with tanned skin, a pair of cat ears were apparent on her head. _"Seriously!"_

_"Not much luck like Lucchini says…" _A Liberion by the name of Charlotte E. Yeager or known as 'Shirley' sighed at her best friend's antique, having bright orange hair, a pair of white bunny ears, but a white hare tail, having a tuned P-51D Mustang Striker Unit.

"Verdammt…" Erika cursed.

"Stay focused, Erika, we can possibly be ambushed and if we're not lucky…"

"...I got what you mean, Kommandant…" The silver haired girl nodded with a bit of shameful look.

That was when Coda Village was in sight. The three Forces quickly stopped as each of them were wide-eyed at each other. The phrase of 'I was not expecting this,' came into everyone's mind.

The first thought after for the JSDF and Novus Mondo Expeditionary Forces were basically, 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING FUCK!?', above were teenage girls wearing no leggings to cover theirselves, some even opted to just slap themselves to be sure this wasn't a dream. Next were the girls with a tank-like mech-suit, or somewhat similar, but at least they wore some actual skirts spite the fact they were more of hot skirts.

The World Pact however saw it differently. 'THEY DON'T HAVE WITCHES WITH THEM!? AND THEIR TANK LOOKS FAR BIGGER THAN OURS!' The Centauro simply stood a whopping 2.45 meters tall and 9.52 meters long with a width of 3.61 meters compared to the 5.61 meter long, 2.59 meter wide and 2.51 meter tall Matilda II, which sported a 40mm main gun and the Centauro's 128mm cannon.

...

"...Holy merde!" The Commander opened his hatch and manned the .50 caliber machine gun on top, everyone quickly called to arms. "Hands in the air!"

"As if!" Erika barked, unfazed by the longer tank's appearance and aimed her 88mm. "You should be the one having your hands in the air!"

"Ohoh! You're challenging me!?" Erika was already having a tick on her forehead as she began to approach him. "Ohoh! You're coming closer?"

"I can't beat the shit out of you without coming closer!"

"Hohhhh! Then come as close as you'd like-"

"That sounded so fucking wrong." A German commented as he cocked the 2cm FlaK Gun on the back of the turret.

"Don't ruin the fucking JoJo Meme, you retard!"

"Oh shut up."

"Erika, stand down!" Maho yelled at her junior, who turned and looked slightly shocked at her commander. "They haven't done anything wrong!"

"But-!"

"No buts!" Erika begrudgingly followed her commander's order.

No one dared to speak a word before Itami got out and coughed, that was when all eyes came to him, even the tank's turret turned to him and pointed its gun on him. "Ahhh, err, can we resolve this peacefully?" He asked in Japanese.

Surprisingly, some could actually speak the language, mainly the Fusoan 501st Squadron Leader, Mio Sakamoto, who soon landed on her Striker Unit, based on a N1K-J Shinden. "Surely if this other man can speak-"

"I can speak Japanese just fine!" The Italian spoke in fluent Japanese, surprising the two Japanese/Fusoan personnel. "All that anime is fuckin' worth it!"

"And my tutoring!" A German yelled from behind.

"Quiet you!"

"Right then, gentlemen, can we introduce ourselves properly? I am Mio Sakamoto, Squadron Leader of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches."

"...Strike-what now?" The two asked with a look of complete surprise.

"This is possibly going to be a bother..." Minna sighed as she descended.

"...I think it would be better if we explain ourselves out and why we're here. Does that sound good?"

"...I am skeptical, but if peace is possible then there is no reason to decline."

"Yeah, sounds good for me."

"Alright then, I am the Tank Commander, Sergente Maggiore Alvino da Ricci, Commander of this beautiful lady here." He patted his tank. "I am from the Regio Esercito when these fakers of True Romans attacked my beautiful memorial city of Anzio and committed a massacre...so we in return came here to return them a few hundred slaughters and the return of our people...we'd possibly even firebomb them to no ends."

"Too dark, dude."

"A blasphemous assumption for a person like you, thin-skin."

"Alright then..." None of them assumed anything was wrong with the fact they didn't really pay attention to the Regio Esercito, which their Italians would simply use Esercito Italiano, instead of Regio Esercito, a name that phased out post-World War Two. "Well, I am First Lieutenant Itami Youji of the Japanese Self Defense Force, our people were attacked in Ginza and we're here to apprehend the perpetrators...currently we're doing reconnaissance around the area."

"...Ohhh, interesting." It was too interesting, the IJA would never resort to a Self-Defense Force like the one they installed in Western America. It was too unrealistic of them to make use of it in their own homeland. The only assumption was that they are of course from another timeline, which now had been proven to be far more true than false.

"I see...well, differences aside, we are from Karlsland."

"Hold up, err, do you have a map? Since...we're not really acquainted to what nation you are calling, so if I can...let's just talk this on a table or something just to make it a lot more convenient." A few Germans and Italians already brought out a fold-out table, which look far too intricate for the World Pact, but familiar to the JSDF. The collective thought of 'Well, this is convenient.' could be easily heard if everyone said it out loud.

* * *

**After setting the table...**

"Alright, this is Karlsland." Amirah had already opted to join the conversation, having stayed too long out of a very interesting conversation that she wanted a part in.

"That's our Germany." A German officer spoke up, just to point out.

"Liberion."

"America."

"Neue Karlsland."

"Argentina."

"Gallia."

"France."

"Hispania."

"Spain."

"Orussia."

"Russia."

"Romagna."

"Italy."

"Ostmark."

"...Austria-Hungary? That's weird..."

"Hmm?"

"Ah, nevermind, continue please."

"Right then, as I was saying, Faraway land."

"Who the hell named that country that?"

"Don't ask, some were already preferring to call the nation 'Kanata' instead of Faraway land."

'...Cunning, that's the French equivalent of village.' The German thought at the name. "Canada..."

"Fuso."

"Japan."

"Sino."

"China."

"Insulindia."

"Indonesia, part of the Nusantara..."

"Malaka."

"Malaya, part of the Nusantara."

"Australis."

"Australia, part of Ozeanien."

"Aoteaora."

"...New Zealand, part of Ozeanien."

"Indoan."

"India..."

"Ostoman Empire."

"New Ottoman Empire."

"Suomus."

"Finland."

"Baltland."

"Sweden, Denmark, Island and Norway..."

"You get the idea."

"Alright then, so you are from Karlsland, correct, ma'am...?"

"Minna." Minna sighed as she looked over the officer. "Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, Commanding Officer of the 501st...and yes, I am..."

"Ah, I see...so..."

"We have finished a war with an Alien Race, having reached peace, we were attacked three days after the end of the war."

"Oh...Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that."

"No, it's...it's alright." Minna looked a bit strained. "A-Anyways, we lost good men and Witches in the sudden invasion..."

"...I see..." Something that will be worth telling Command. "...For now, seeing we're all going to Coda Village, I don't think we can't cooperate for the time being, right?"

"I don't see why not." Amirah chimed in her thoughts. "Especially with some big guns, we might be able to repel anything that comes."

"Hopefully enough for a dragon." Capitano Astermann spoke in a bit of worry as he just came out of his Command Vehicle. "A Dragon classified as the Great Fire Dragon is apparently on the loose...Command's just sent a few Air Strike Wings to intercept it, but for some time, it isn't looking good with the sudden weather changes."

"Right, umm, we just heard that Command is sending us reinforcements. They should be here around five minutes."

"Signore Itami?"

"The Command can't really send us much help...they're going to send us a Type 74 MBT, but that's about what they can spare." If it's the same as the Type 70, then they'd get some decent amount of firepower in, but the thought was a bit worrying if the tank was not the one they expected.

"I see, any tank would be good enough however, so do not worry about it too much."

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna, Runway Prima**

**2 Hours after the Encounter in Coda Village**

"Sir! I am unsure of your decision to come through the Gate. You just came without-"

"I am not without my escorts, do not worry, officer, what you should worry is for your men when there is a feral dragon flying about freely." Adler had been eager to get his ass back in the game of war, the 1st Waffen-SS Panzer Division 'Reichsadler' had been dormant for far too long, not to mention the entire 0th Panzer Korp, the 'Panzerkampf', equipped with the Standardpanzer XI and X.

"I see."

"Either way, I brought some additional back up." He jabbed his thumb towards his back where helicopters were being towed towards the Launch Pads.

"T-Those are..."

"The German Command deemed these to the Schwarz Engel Division, I believe that they are very ecstatic of getting them. The Neue Schwarz Engel Helicopter and the Schwarz Teufel." The New Black Angel and Black Devil were basically the new given name of Project Horizon and Project Devil, the newly integrated Sikorsky development team of engineers with their newly ground-breaking equipments, the Sikorsky Si155 'Neue Schwarz Engel' Stealth Utility Helicopter and the Si166 'Großer Fafnir', the two Helicopters were similar to their older versions, only the fact that they were far more cleaner, sharper and far more polished, the edges made it looks far more refined.

The Attack Helicopter had no known hardpoints, but within its protruding bump that made it look like additional armor were missiles launcher with a retractable turreted 25mm chain gun below its cockpit. The Utility Helicopter took a good structure of the Fa283 Schwarz Engel, but the entirety of the front had been entirely angled, looking far more similar to the Ho900 with its diamond-like cut for an aircraft. The body was far more sharper than its predecessor.

"We're going to test it here, the Whisper Technology it integrates should be enough to make them undetectable until a few meters away. I entrust you in keeping them safe." The officer took a gulp as he was given the responsibility.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now...about the Stealth Tank that we're going to implement. It appears that Railgun technology is far more sophisticated than what many would think..." What came around were rear-turreted tanks with sharpened edges with cannons that appear to be around 128mm. "Presenting the Leiserpazer I or as you will, the Todesflüsterer."

"T-This is overkill, sir."

"We have a lot of projects, most of them are prototypes, only few Italians as well as these known about them. We are going to pull it here for field tests."

"Sir?"

"Gra Valkas can acquire these if we use it on them and if they fall to a nation that can actually reverse engineer this and know how to use them, then these are well placed here than back there. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Then...the last we have the Morgan and the Tactical Laser System or TLS(Tells) for short, we implemented it on a Standardpanzer X, making it the first prototype and LaserPanzer I." What came around was the Standardpanzer X, but the turret was not given a 128mm cannon, perhaps it can only be called a massive overpriced and oversized cannon, it was colossal for its size, having possibly a 240mm-sized gun, placed on the front of the tank, having the crew man it was really disturbing with how the powerful the laser was, but besides that, there wouldn't be any recoil, so that was a plus for laser guns or Plasma Lasers...whatever the difference was...

"...What?"

"...R&D got a lot of money and resources on their department..."

"Oh..."

"Yep, this is their product. It's insane, it's crazy, but if it works, I'll be damned..."

"...Same here." The two men soon went silent, an awkward silence ensued as the Head of Security sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna leave the rest to you, we will begin our advancement."

"Wait, who's taking care of the security back home?"

"It's alright, we have security back home."

* * *

**Security back home in Deutschland**

"AAHHHHHHH, why did he leave me with all of these paperwork!?" Erika Reichs von Rhine was really having the time of her life...

To be exact however...**the wo****rst time of her life**.

"That no good bastard really thought he could leave me with all of these paperwork…"

"To be honest, he technically can when you said you can lift any paperwork off his back." The Kanzlerin spoke to her guardian, who had a basic betrayed look on her face. Having the woman as a guardian was really nice, especially when they were actually five years apart, they can really relate to each other really nicely and-

"No games or entertainment for you till next week." She knows everything that the Kanzlerin loves and also takes interest in.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING, BUT THAT!" Yes, despite being the Kanzlerin, she'll always lose to her guardian, just like how her dad lost to her and the woman in front of her as well.

* * *

**Back in Novus Mondo**

"...Why do I have a bad feeling that it would end with me being forced to make up with Erika?" Adler muttered under his breath. "Well, enough of that..."

"I'll just get these things in check, are you going to move out later or...?"

"We're moving out as soon as possible, so yeah..."

"I'll...make sure they're on top shape."

"Don't damage anything, this is the only prototype we have."

* * *

**Reichskommissariat Geneva, War Room**

**4 Hours after the Encounter in Coda Village**

"Congratulations, gentlemen, the United Project was a success."

"Toast for the Axis!"

"Oorah!" The clash of glasses can be heard as the Marshals and Generals were discussing of the Project to create a new Aircraft, a Strategic Bomber with the Ho777 being too expensive to be the only fucking bomber around. That was why they had begun construction on Project Delta.

The Wings produced were the German Ju387, Japanese G15N Hakuryuutei and the Italian SM.103 Strategic Delta Wing Bombers were finally completed, while not stealthy, they were obviously superior in laying down the damage needed to disable and destroy, not just to deploy a quick strike aircraft that carries less bombs and flies slightly slower.

With that being said, the only thing the Japanese had to worry about in its priority was the production of their G15N Hakuryuutei and the fact that they are at war with Gra Valkas Empire. Nothing else could go wrong-

"Yes, this is the War Room...what? Japanese-...understood. Marshal Sikuchi, urgent news…"

"Hmm? What can be so urgent?"

"...The Gate war...there are reports of Japanese Citizens being present in the incident." All celebrations ceased.

"...Are you sure?"

"Definitely. We have three names missing, five people dead…"

"..."

That was another declaration that Japan had to take up.

Now, the Three Superpowers were at war against the same foe.

And the knowledge of the Divisions of Ryuga and Ryuki will be unveiled.

"...Despite all this…"

…

"The...The Reichsadler had already been notified...he's sending his own Personal Panzer Korp to deal with them."

"...That bad huh?"

"Apparently there are two other Gates...the other two had been in contact and as of now, the enemy had been confirmed to be at least 200 kingdoms with more duchies, principalities, grand duchies and free cities…"

"Those...are a lot."

"That might be so...but we shall prevail."

"While we are in the sea of darkness, surrounded by foes, there will only be one phrase to our people…" The lone sentence that many recalled in the Zweite Welt Krieg. Many began to feel a bit nostalgic.

**"GLORY TO THE AXIS!"**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**LT-90 = T-100LT(World of Tanks)**

**LeiserPanzer I = PL-01 with a 128mm Prototype Railgun, sharper corners on the frontal hull, height reduced from 2.8 meters to 2.2 meters, basically a lot more flatter, the frontal hull would not rise that much from front to back, armor is far thicker than the original PL-01 Stealth Light Tank, LeiserPanzer I is developed as a Stealth Battle Tank, not a Main Battle Tank**

**LaserPanzer I = Leopard 2A4/Standardpanzer X with the cannon replaced by a 180mm caliber cannon-like tube with a more intricate-looking cannon within it(Imagine the Plasma Laser Cannon from Forts), LaserPanzer I is developed as a Support Battle Tank.**

**Si-155 = UH-60, but a lot more F-117-like on the front, it's usage will be mostly for Elite Special Forces and the Schwarz Engel Airborne Division**

**Si-166 = RAH-66 Comanche and AH-64 Apache hybrid, in essence, a beefed-up Comanche, wider hull, but still angled, used to cover up the Elite Special Forces and the Schwarz Engel Airborne Division.**

**Ju387 Valkyria = XB-70 Valkyrie**

**G15N Hakuryuutei = Convair YB-60**

**SM.103 Vega = T-4 Sotka**

**Dominion of Cape(SW Universe) = Republic of South Africa**

**Newly added currency. 20 Italiano Lira(Axis Time Line/ATL) = $1 US Dollar(OTL)**

* * *

**Can't get enough of the 'GLORY TO THE AXIS', ever since I watched Arcanius Mapping's Post World War Two Mapping video. It's great, I recommend all of you to watch Alternate History/Future of Europe/World videos, yeah, they aren't animations of people and stuff, sometimes they can be a bit...biased or unrealistic, but all of them are great to be completely honest.**

**Well, one thing is for sure, I asked permission to Corporal Tommy about me borrowing or requesting his allowance to use his OC...so yeah! Here she is! I know it's not much for the time being, but this is a mere introduction to the entire story, whereas we already know about Germany and her allies much much _much_ longer. So yes, while some of you are upset, I can understand why in some cases...**

**It merely adds a factor on how the Germans would view 'A World won by the Allies(Capitalist, Democracy)' and 'A World after the ZWK against Aliens, fighting with girls with no leggings, skirts or such and armed to the teeth and can also use magic which cause animal appendages to come out of them(Monarchists, take Karlsland Empire having Emperor Frederick IV and Orussia still being an Empire and not a Communist Nation). **

**While I could just add how the responses are directly...**

**Where would the fun be when you all know what to expect? So, I'll leave the opinion to the Axis themselves with JSDF's and the World Pact's.**

**And canonically, the Strike Witches didn't have a canon name for the Entire Alliance, so I take it upon myself to not call them the Allies for obvious reasons and went with the 'Anti-Neuroi Pact' which seemed far more realistic, much like the 'Anti-Soviet Pact' and the 'Anti-Comintern Pact', then come to the more sensible name for a unitary pact called the World Pact, which would seem much more like the 'Warsaw Pact', but meh...**

**I'm not going with the type of 'North Atlantic Treaty Organization', not because of the NAT, but the O, Organization, what the hell do you mean by that part? No, it's not the actual meaning of it, but a North Atlantic Pact, might as well work, instead the Organization makes it a bit...how do you say it? Private? I don't know, how but it just clicks into me as a Private Pact. **

**Ehem, first of all, I'd like to point out that the Names of the Nations of Strike Witches will be...mostly made up, since we hadn't seen all of them just yet. But most will be independent or Commonwealths. **

**To those who don't watch Strike Witches...I recommend you do, not a must as I will explain how each thing would work in a later chapter, all you need to know is that I will be using GuP characters for some Land Witches as evident above.**

**So yes. **

**That said, we also have more Bombers to work with, why do I actually use the XB-70 when it is said to be...outdated? Quora. I'll explain it briefly. It is fast, the B-52 is still at service, but not the XB-70. Why? The only known accident was due to an outside factor and not the plane itself, but that stopped its production, maybe it's because the B-52 is still in high numbers and working orders and that the XB-70 came out late in like...5 years? Anyways I also forgot the XB-70 was a thing when I was writing the arsenal of the Axis. So yes. Instead of implementing it immediately after I remember, I opted for…**

**'Hey, I'll just slid this in, just an additional feature,' when internally I go 'Fuck, I forgot this plane, I forgot this equipment, oh shit, this equipment's already outdated compared to the world's standards(Figure which one is the one I refer to), eh, instead of adding it silently to the timeline, I'll just add it next chapter, [Redacted]'. **

**Yeah.**

**Anyways. REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Cap Vietnam:**** Way ahead of you, I know that it won't be complete without an IJA and JSDF meeting each other moment. Germany does have a monarch, but not the one in charge, think of it like a Figurehead, but they are still continuing their legacy of being military leaders as explained in the last chapter(?), and lastly…I...already addressed that in my previous Author Notes...**

**Maroon567:**

**1\. True...but I don't think that would matter now, emphasize now, NOW, as they are more keen on the Saderan Empire. **

**2\. No need to tell me what to do as I really have my ways to implement things, but the word 'lose' is...well, not quite right as Yoshika's mother and grandmother are still able to use magic, the more accurate would possibly be 'weakened severely and unable to use Striker Units effectively'.**

**3\. Israel...is one of the most disliked nations, it would not be surprising if Hitler was in charge he'd nuke the nation, the existence of it is...quite controversial in the Middle East, I mean, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Iraq, Iran and any other nations are all muslim there and it agitates them, especially Palestine, who is in a conflict with them. **

**And no...I'm not gonna lewd the Strike Witch loli...since everyone in the Axis would be gunning for them. But...legally...Mio is legal by World Standards and not a minor...**

**:p**

**Imam Setiaji:**** I am.**

**GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:**** An alliance? Yes. Walking mechs that would act as walking tanks? I mean...tanks do have their cons on some terrains especially mountainous, but I don't see why they need to replace tanks with them unless their technology had been fully mastered and the Axis know what they are doing. For Rising of the Shield Hero and Familiar of Zero, RotSH I have plans to add some elements, not the RPG settings though, highly unrealistic, Familiar of Zero, I can possibly add them in, but I'll see what I can do...**

**Commander 31:**** Ah, my bad. Didn't think that the poll wouldn't work...well, while that is a shame...the storyline had already been drawn. But the Conference? You should be worrying about the bitch, every Commander knows a bit of politics, while rarely practiced, they do have two things you need to keep in mind. Logical Thinking and Common Sense. Two weapons that would destroy the bitch.**

**UN Peacekeeper:**** I'd say limited Italian, but partial German support as they are in both conflict and Italy is focused on the Gate, but is able to send some troops to aid Japan. Germany can simply split his military and help both. And yes. Fake Romans gonna get Roflstomped.**

**Professional Degenerate:**** Nothing needs to be perfect, just as how the Axis would hate nations forcing others to follow a failing ideology to them, corruption and a bit of...less law and order where the Axis would easily just execute or put some corrupted men and women out of the equation and into the fire without a hassle of protests. The Axis also follows strict rules that basically makes them far more organized and better ordered, a lot more polite in personality and basically while indoctrinated by basically kindness, politeness and a fit of pretty attitudes, they can also get aggressive. The main factor is how people behave in each Faction, crime-related jobs are jobs with a penalty of death or worse, no one would try and dare to actually go against them. That's pretty much how different the two sides are.**

**loltuan123:**** Lmao yea**

**Artificer:**** Interesting...I'll keep that in mind, although the entire gun would need to be rehauled to be similar of a Railgun too, since I don't think a 'Rail'-gun would have a barrel like a normal gun's.**


	17. Pact 3 - Saderan Alliance Part 3

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 3: Saderan Alliance Part 3**

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

**4 Hours after the Contact**

A woman in an Italian regal uniform stepped out of her vehicle as she breathed the air. "Ah, it was never this fresh in Italia. Ne, Alfonso?"

"True, milady. Truer words could not have been said." Her butler spoke, the woman had her hair colored in brownish red with eyes of golden brown eyes, her hair had been tied into twin tails as she stretched her bust out.

"Ahh, so this is what it feels to be an Imperatrice huh?"

"Yes, milady."

"How long has it been since the Imperial Family hadn't rule a land after fascism?"

"Hmm, seventy years at best milady."

"That long huh…" The woman looked a bit disappointed. "Well, I'm given a task to stabilize. I'll be the next Victoria before they know it!"

"A good goal milady."

"Thank you, now onwards, Alfonso! We shall get to our quarters!"

"Right away milady."

* * *

**Great Saderan Empire, Imperial Capital Sadera**

"Sire, we have lost more of our territories to the otherworlders, no doubt would they send out their troops to march into Sadera and pillage the city to the ground."

"Hmm...troublesome." The Emperor, Augustus Molt spoke calmly as he sat on his throne. "What of the vassals?"

"We have incorporated 46 Kingdoms into our territory, including 26 Grand Duchies, 4 Duchies and 9 Free Cities."

"Troublesome...what says about the Empires, Gallia, Germania, Tristain and Albion?"

"...They are still talking about the matter."

"Hmmm...and of the Kingdom of Melromarc?"

"They are currently dealing with their own problems with Siltvelt. Apparently the King had been taken out of the question, they are now in the state of a ceasefire."

"...I see...that's...pitiful."

"Indeed, it is." Having gotten results of protests that they should sue for peace after the decimation of the military forces sent, the Empire continued its rule. Peace was out of the question.

"Pardon, your Majesty, but if I may add, what are the chances of peace with the otherworlders?"

"Nil. None. Nothing." The Marquis simply frowned at his Emperor. "Marquis Casel El Tiberius, do you think our prideful Empire can negotiate peace with these simple barbarians?"

"Your Majesty, with all due respect that I have to you, I say that these are no simple barbarians, they have easily decimated a fourth of the Empire's military in a whim, if anything we should sue for peace if can be done."

"You have gone out of the line yet again, Tiberius."

"...So I have, but my concern for the sake of the Empire has not, the Empire had stood for a long time, against an enemy like this, I am unsure if we can continue this war with how we act."

"...Godasen, have you probed the minds of the prisoners?"

"I have, sire." Godasen, a General of the Saderan Empire spoke. "From what I have the mages probed, one world is at war and had finally finished it when he attacked."

"So we have a weakened enemy then, excellent."

"Next is one where the Alliance is at war with another nation, we have quite much stumbled upon them suddenly making them lose focus on said war."

"Hmm, and the last?"

"...They were at peace when we invaded them, I believe the Gate of Alnus is the one we should be most wary off."

"Excellent observation. Marquis Tiberius. Do I need to prove that even against the odds, these are their last stand, once we organized an attack, those worlds will be ours for the taking."

"...Then...in my speculations, with honesty and loyalty, it shall be a bloodbath." The Marquis soon left as he soon stumbled onto a person. "Sorry, Princess Pina."

"It is of no concern, Marquis Tiberius." A red haired, red eyed lady turned to the Emperor.

"Pina, my dear daughter. What brought you here?" The Emperor questioned as the Princess began to march forth.

"Father, is it true that we have engaged against three enemies beyond the Gate?"

"It is true, my daughter, pray tell, what do you wish from me? It is not times like this that you come into my chambers and interrupt a meeting."

"Father, I had longed my days where me and my Order can finally prove our worth to the Empire. I wish to go forth against the enemies! I wish to contribute to the war that is now!"

"...Very well then, bring along your Rose Order of Knights and do some bidding that I had in mind."

"Truly, father?"

"Yes, yes, I wish that you find information of the enemies. Anything that will prove useful."

"Very well then, father! I will not fail you!" That said, Princess Pina co Lada, daughter of the Emperor Augustus Molt left the Throne Room.

"...A naïve mind, did you not think, your Majesty?"

"Yes, that is why she has many things to learn, but she is too eager...that personality of hers is not suitable of that of a leader, she is best used to be a political tool."

"I see...a cruel fate of such a bright lady as well."

"War knows no mercy, Godasen, now prepare the army to once again repel the otherworlders. Deny them access to further lands of ours."

"As you will it, your Majesty."

* * *

**Coda Village**

**5 minutes after Contact**

"I see...well, thanks for the help." Paie, the magic technician had been transferred into the company as a translator and had been doing great. "The Chief said that there is another settlement around here, an elf one."

"An elf settlement...curious…" Astermann spoke with a hint of curiosity.

"We can-"

"Can I have a moment?" Amirah asked as Paie and Astermann. "Thank you. I think it is best that we wait for reinforcements, seeing how our reinforcements have yet to arrive and are behind schedule, should we not send a small volunteer recon force to scout the front?"

"...Well, the forest is an unsuitable terrain...we should've brought a better tank suited for this. Very well, Kite! You take the Dardo and an LMV to scout ahead! A witch would accompany you as well!"

"I volunteer as well!" Miyafuji, a Fusoan, a healer and a conscientious objector raised her hand. Having brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a one piece swimsuit underneath her white sailor uniform. Having her stowed A6M3 Zero Striker Unit by the Half-Track.

"You sure, Miyafuji?" Mio asked with a worried tone. "It can get very dangerous."

"Yeah, Miyafuji-chan. I'll be fine too." Shirley grinned as some of the Italians began staring before being smacked by a German.

"Keep your decency, you pile of disgraceful Romans!"

"Ahhh, merde! Merci!"

"Well...what if they get hurt-"

"Miyafuji-san, I don't know about your thoughts and worries, but these men had been through worse than this scenarios."

"Like the Landing on Papaldia."

"Are they actually part of that Division?" An Italian asked as the Capitano snapped.

"They are known to be adventurers, they are bound to join us!" He recomposed himself. "The Germans are no ordinary soldiers, they'd fight tooth and nail against anyone. On top of that they know some decent training in self-care."

"We-Well...if you're sure about that."

"Adawale! Get in the Dardo! We're moving!" An Italian snapped as the German yelled back.

"Shut it! I'm already on my way!"

"Ahhh, and I thought that the Germans are cruel bastards…" Itami groaned.

"Oi...they might've been bastards on the outside. They're actually fucking monsters in the inside. Get to their good side at all times, don't mention anything bad about their nation, their people and anything related. If you want to have a healthy relationship with one, get to know them and exchange stuff like a bottle of ramune with a glass of schnapps, Germans like testing other alcohol."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they do. They're not cruel like whoever you think they are...and it's...terrifying." The captain shuddered.

"Eh? How so? Every Karlslander I've met are pretty polite and nice." Amirah tilted her head as well as Mio and Miyafuji.

"Don't let them fool you." He looked around to see if any Germans were around. "Those bastards...they always appear that way…"

"How? Civilized?" Itami joked as the Captain surprisingly nodded.

"Yes...and the fact how they stay civilized after all the supposed shit they went through. Landing of Papaldia, massacre of the Middle East, Silencing of Africa, American Long Nights and more…" Those events...all of them didn't happen in either Gaters' universes. "In short...they simply are Elite Forces sent to the battlefield...they simply are overqualified soldiers. All of this...is nothing more than an over glorified Recon Company, hell, I'm not going to be surprised if this Company would be able to erase a Battalion of Romans with no more than the Germans we have in urban combat."

"Heeeh? So they're...Elites?"

"Elites...no, Elites number in small quantity...it terrifies me more than the Ultranationalist Japanese soldiers...these...men...these wolves, were able to act civilized, polite...and friendly after all the bloodbath they went through." He shuddered once more. "I don't know how broken each of them are in their cores…"

"...That deep huh?" Amirah was honestly out of words for the soldiers known as the Germans.

"...Justified, they are part of the Reich-SS...granted they have all gone through the training of the German Marshal and Head of Security...but their ability to do so much…"

"Repeating that means...you weren't kidding huh?" Mio lost all her looks of amusement. "And I thought Minna's overprotectiveness was far."

"W-What?" Minna blinked, having lost all concentration she had, paying attention to the Italian.

"Well...like I said, they're diamonds...polished ones...and they're only getting more and more refined every battle." He got up before turning his head. "...Looks like your reinforcements have arrived...let's meet them."

* * *

**Unknown Forest Elven Village, by the Cliffside**

The Dardo and the LMV arrived by nightfall, eyes went wide when the whole scenery was basically a Fire Dragon that was reported lately. "Holy Scheiße!" A German shouted in shock and fear, never in their lives, did anyone see a threat as big as a dragon. That dragon was currently burning an entire forest area with its flames, causing the Germans and Italians to curse.

"That is one huge dragon."

"They ain't kidding…"

"...Sarge? Orders?"

"...We wait em out, we're helpless without our Heavy Fire Support...the smell of smoke and the night sky should be able to mask our presence."

"I see…"

"Dammit...we can't do anything than stand around here!" This was the first time the Germans felt helpless around here. Shirley who had stored her Strikers away can only look in horror.

"...Wait, the elven village-"

"Oh Scheiße!"

"And at the worst of time possible!"

"Sarge, what do we do!?" Shirley asked a bit frantically.

"Nothing we can do about it...wait em out...and then we head back to the village."

"Right…"

"...I-"

"I know you want to help, but doing so would mean that the dragon would probably kill all of us, it's better if we stay hidden until the time is right. We're a recon force, not the main bulk."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good, everyone, on me. When all this simmers down, I want all personnel to have all hands on deck to do S&R."

"Yessir!"

* * *

**Coda Village**

**6 in the Morning**

The reinforcements that came to their aid was nothing short, but pure awe, the form of the Karlsland Tiger I ausf E brought the Germans some nostalgic look of tanks back then, beautifully prepped. Next were the M2 Half-Track with an Orussian IS-2. The next came from the JSDF, the Type 74 MBT, similar to the Axis Japanese(We'll refer them as Nihonjin)'s Type 70 MBT, which if correct, was developed 4 years earlier if they do continue to use the year of production as the name. But the most intriguing was that there were two more Witches coming to their aid.

One was basically based on Hans-Joachim Marseille as well, or their version of him, which was a girl with silver-blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin with a pair of brown-blonde wings on her head and an eagle's tail on her back, wearing a pair of Bf109 G-5 Striker Units.

The other was a Witch with short black hair that was tied to a ponytail, blue eyes and tanned skin, she was Le Fay G. Pool, an Ace Tanker from Liberion who scored a few good kills with her M4A1(76) Striker Units, she named 'In the Mood'. Having worn the usual green Liberion Army Uniform. "Ten hut!"

"Le Fay, good to see you around." Amirah greeted the Tanker Witch. "You too, Hanna."

"Wouldn't miss it for the World, or Worlds...that is one mighty piece of a tank." Le Fay pointed towards the Italian Centauro Tank that sat with the Italians. "Never knew the Romagnans had something crafty on their side."

"Oh, that was just a low blow, huh, Liberion?" Hanna asked the Tanker.

"Ehh, more so or less, it's just highly unrealistic of them to finally have a good tank."

"...Yeah, I got nothing to back them up to be honest." Hanna shrugged. "So, are you gonna introduce us?"

"Right, right, you two." Amirah chuckled at the two Witches. "Everyone, this is Le Fay G. Pool, an Ace Tanker from Liberion as your counterpart is named, America. The other is Hanna-Justina Marseille, an All-Time Ace from the African Campaign."

"Heya!"

"Good to have you with us!" The Tankers of the Centauro shouted back, having got off their old tank. "Ah, I miss the times we don't need to even be formal."

"Oh you have no idea..." The Driver shook his head.

"So, you are all part of the Unit?"

"7th Recon Company, yes. That is one mighty piece of crafting...well, too bad men can't really use them, huh?"

"Well, we can't really go all out without the boys and their tanks as well, all in all, we both need each other in the battlefield."

"I can imagine." The Commander smiled. "Care to join us?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that!" Erika and Maho can only see the Tankers and the Liberion Tank Witch get to their tank before a tanker stopped and looked at them.

"Ehm, would you like to join as well?"

"As-"

"We'd like to." Erika looked a bit surprised at her Commander's response. "Come, Erika. At least we can learn something new from them."

"I...alright..." Erika sighed and followed her Commander.

"Well...they're getting along nicely." Amirah remarked as soon as she said that a few Bf109 G-5s flew above the village and towards the sky. "You brought backup?"

"No...they're not ours." The rondels were all crosses that were not at all an 'X', more like an upright one.

"Oh, those are ours." The Italian Captain came around. "They really are using them as additionals."

"So, any reason why your Command uses 'outdated' equipment?"

"Using Jets was a bit overkill unless deemed necessary. They are merely recon planes."

"...I see..."

"We gotta make use of all things we have in stock, don't we?" The man joked lightly. "Especially when your enemy is really backwards."

"I get your point of using older equipment to save costs..."

"Yeah, but since you don't have that privilege...I'm not gonna rub it on you and your people."

"I'd appreciate that." Hanna grunted. "Those were top of the line Bf109 G-5s, right?"

"Well, we do have the Bf109 TLs, but the G-5s were useful as well in things like this."

"Ahh, I can't really wait to get my Strikers replaced with the Schwalbe."

"Fufu, that's normal of you." Amirah simply chuckled.

"...Okay, maybe now I have a chance in getting a love life with these girls..." Astermann chuckled lightly.

"Lolicon, cap?"

"Shut that mouth of yours."

* * *

**Ruined Elven Village**

"Anything in the skies, Shirley?" A German questioned the Liberion Witch.

_"No, nothing yet. No signs of dragons or airborne units as well..."_

"Ahh, that's good for us."

"Hey, Wales. Feel the ground." An officer suggested his colleague, who raised an eyebrow before doing so, that caused him to recoil quick enough to have only a few parts of his hand a bit warm.

"It's warm..."

"Yeah, the heat's intense...it's already been eight hours after its rampage as well..."

"That heat must've been on a really high temperature..."

"No kidding..."

On another part, a few soldiers had been looking around the ruined and burnt structures with a few burnt bodies, bodies that they left to their places. "...I count twenty seven bodies..."

"Twenty seven bodies? That's quite a few number."

"Counting the structures, I'd say there'd be around three in each houses."

"That's thirty...ninety bodies...still too low for a body count." The Liberion Witch soon made a touch down with her bunny ears and hare tail visible.

"Any luck?"

...

"Is...there something wrong?" Shirley asked a bit worried. "It isn't my hair right?"

"N-No, it's just we're not..."

"We're not acquainted to seeing bunny girls with P-51Ds on her legs, acting as her new pair of stockings and carrying a goddamn machine gun." A German bluntly finished the Italian's sentence.

"Oh...oh yeah, right, sorry, I might've been too acquainted to people used to seeing me with these." She gestured her ears and tail.

"Yeah, let's just not get too far ahead of ourselves." The Italian soon had a nosebleed when she turned her back on him, causing the German to whack him on where it hurts with his FN Five SeveN.

"God, do I hate perverted people..." The RSS officer muttered.

"Did you-oh..." The girl just realized what just happened to the Italian when she saw her...you get what I mean. "Err...sorry?"

"Not your fault, the idiot doesn't know when to keep his bratwurst from sticking out of his pants."

"...That's overkill."

"Nothing's overkill if I have something to say about it." The RSS shrugged as he put away his gun. "Just be sure not to give someone your back unless they face awa-you know what? Since there are so many people? We can just hand you a pair of hot pants to just keep these pieces of hentai watchers out of the way."

"...I don't know what hentai is, but I'll take you up for the offer."

"Right, but we'll need to be back at base to get you those pair of hot pants." The RSS sighed.

"Also, if I may."

"Yeah?"

"Can I visit your Air Base?"

"...Eh?"

"I mean, you have advanced jets there right?"

"Yes, but-"

"I wish to join in a pilot session if possible!"

"...I...don't really have the authority to say yes or no, so I apologize for that, but I'll...see what I can do and whether or not Command allows it."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" She hugged the man, who was stunned for a bit before patting her head, just like his sister...

"Yeah, yeah, now get off me, will ya? We still have a job to do..."

"Anyone wanna check the well?" A soldier asked out loud.

"Yeah! Maybe someone jumped off there and miraculously survived! How deep is that shit anyway!?"

"Oh fuck off! People get desperate at times of a Fire Dragon!"

"As if you've been there!"

"Oh fuck off!" The officer shouted back before flashing out his flashlight down the well, the sight of water shimmering back was not really seen as the man saw a young woman inside the well. "I-I found something! I mean! Someone!"

"What the hell!?"

"I told you so!"

"Get the tow cable of the LMV! We're going to go down there!"

"Should I just jump in!?"

"No, you dunce! You can just use the cable to get down there! What the hell are you thinking jumping off with no idea of how and where you're going to land!? It's a well that's so fucking deep that you falling with all your gear without knowing how deep the water is would probably drown you and who knows where you'll land! Possibly on top of the survivor and kill her!"

"I GET IT! FINE!"

"Get the cable on!" Attaching the hook to the rescuer who had all his equipment dropped off, the man slowly began to climb down, one at a time before he got to the water.

"Uhhh, guys!?"

"Yes!?"

"I'm scared!"

...

...

...

...

...

"PFFFFTAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm serious! What if there's something in here!?"

"Dude! The fact that this is a well means nothing lives here!"

"...If you say so!" Dipping his foot in, he soon realized that the water was a lot more deeper than he originally thought. He quickly jumped off and grabbed the girl, pulling the cable to indicate the guys to pull him in. The cable soon began to retract towards the surface. The elven girl in his hands as he climbed up. "Really wish that this was an anime..."

* * *

**LMV, Ruined Elven Village**

"Her temperature's high, a fever."

"Will she be alright?" Shirley asked as the German medic nodded.

"She'll be fine alright, she's a tough girl to survive that amount of heat in a well..." Shirley breathed a bit assured from what the man just told her. "Well, know anyone with the ability to heal?"

"That would be Yoshika."

"Yoshika? I'm afraid I do not know who that Witch is."

"Oh sorry, we often her as Miyafuji."

"The...youngest member?"

"Oh, that would be Lucchini...Miyafuji's basically the innocent one."

"...The...Innocent one?" The Germans and Italians were at lost on what that meant.

"A-Anyways, we should quickly head back."

"Yeah, understood. Get that Dardo running!"

"On it!"

* * *

**Coda Village**

**2 Hours Later**

"Oh, the detachment is back!" Erica, a young Witch with a bobcut blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin, having her Me262 Schwalbe Striker Units stowed away. "Heeyy!" The Dardo and LMV quickly parked behind the Freccia and other Italian LMVs.

"Sergeant, how's your trip?"

"Not good. Dragon's lurking around here. Are we in the range of the Combat Company?"

"First of...that's bad, I think the Combat Companies are in range, Sweeper Battalions are also in range. I'll notify them of the situation. In the meantime, evacuation of the village is needed. ASAP."

"Agreed."

"I'll call a meeting with the chief, Paie. With me."

"Understood, sir!" The magic technician nodded.

"I'll never understand how she can be understood by everyone, every time she speaks...it's so confusing..." Erica complained with anime swirly eyes.

"Still can't get my head around it as well..." A few officers muttered out.

Meanwhile...

"So, are you familiar with this?" The Chief looked at the photograph, the Detachment took off the dragon.

"T-This is! The Great Fire Dragon!" Some of the villagers looked extremely alarmed by the sudden information as many were already losing hope. The Chief would soon speak to the Papaldian to make out some phrases.

"He said that it is best for them to quickly evacuate to the Duchy of Zilicat."

"Duchy of Italica...why there? As I recalled from the map, it's pretty far away."

"It's possibly because of the fact that the Capital, Italica, is closest and it has been fortified to withstand the Great Fire Dragon."

"Oh, I see...but aren't we at war with them?"

"I'll ask them." The question was thrown, but the man shook his head. "While yes, they are at war with you, they will not refuse refugees. They say that it is best to separate when we are at the cross section."

"I see...oh, ask them if they can take an elf with them."

"Eh? An elf?" Elves were a rare species back in the Neue Welt, Papaldia or not, they are secluded in places and are often isolated from the outside world and live within their own village, they were conservatives, that said most were arrogant bastards and haughty bitches, while the younger ones are more sensible and progressive, only when they get indoctrinated do they become arrogant bastards and haughty bitches. "...Well, considering it might be common, alright."

"...What did they say?"

"He asked if we can take him to her."

"...That can be done." Walking to the LMV housing the German medic and elf, the elderly can only speak a few sentences and shook his head.

"He said that she might be a burden to all of them, they are having it hard as of now, another mouth would simply cause them to lose all their resources that had been gathered for this journey."

"I see...a pity." Astermann gritted his teeth. "Paie, tell them to gather their belongings, we'll immediately escort them. I don't know about the others-"

"We're coming with you." Minna spoke when she approached them with finally a pair of hot pants that the Italians had brought for uses. Hopefully they were actually clean, otherwise, they were in such big trouble...

"You are?"

"Yes, I know how important this is, we are not going to abandon civilians who are trapped within a conflict."

"...I see, the JSDF?"

"They are coming as well,"

"Hmmm, then it has been decided, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Astermann…" The Italian spoke before he soon called for the Combat Companies to help them.

* * *

**By a Waterfall Cottage**

"AHHH, this doesn't make sense!" Cato, an elderly mage complained loudly as he began to move his belongings to the cart outside his cottage, his young apprentice, by the age of 19 had been simply looking at the bulk with a sigh.

"Master, in this rate, the carriage won't even move properly."

"Eh?"

"It is too heavy."

"...Urgghhh, what do you need me do?"

"Get some of the less important things out of the question, what I mean is the seeds that you rarely use for anything."

"But they're incredibly rare, Lelei!" His long blue-haired apprentice simply gave him a deadpan look. "...Alright, they might be rare, but worth almost nothing..."

"Good, Master, is there anything else that we might need to bring?"

"Hmm, no, I believe that is all." Cato soon got to the front of the carriage as Lelei in her dress got a hold of the reins and ushered the horses to move, the horses soon slowly walked out of the cottage land to the path that led to Coda Village.

* * *

**Coda Village**

"Oh, what now?" Cato asked in annoyance as a line of carriages were basically stopping their advance. "Ahhh, a line...why must the dragon wake up now? Why not in another year?" The Fire Dragon had been in deep slumber for a long time, but now was the time where it rose from its slumber, so it's only logical for them to have evacuated a year earlier. "Oooh, this is why I should've bought that blasted calendar!" Cato complained loudly.

"Master, please be quiet, you aren't helping..." Cato simply looked dejected.

"Fine..."

A few foreign shouts could be heard as men in green, tan and bluish grey began to move through on foot, carrying strange staves on their hands. "Who are they?"

"Hmm? I've never seen them in my life, let alone the emblems or uniform...Lelei?"

"I wish to observe them."

"Well...I can't really stop you..." Cato sighed as the young apprentice left him on his own. "Huhhhh, you really have grown to a busty woman like your sister, Lelei~" Cato sighed dejectedly.

With Lelei, she had been standing a good 5' 6", while being voluptuous, she can see a carriage flipped with the horse laying on its side. Looking around, she saw a woman injured. "She needs medical attention."

A few warnings came from the soldiers before a man with a red cross on his shoulder came in, looking at the injuries, he spoke some unknown language before another a woman came with a chest before inspecting the wounds. "Healers?" She asked, the man simply spoke a few words to her that she can barely make out before a shout came through.

"Contact!"

A loud neigh came through as the horse had risen and was on a rampage as the man and woman were also frozen in fear before a few shots came through and got the horse down. "Whew! Good shot, pops!" She looked behind to find a pair of men in green, one holding his staff towards where the horse once stood with smoke coming out of the end.

"I've still got it."

"Mighty impressive, senior officer." A man in greyish blue spoke in a similar language.

"Who are they?" Within, Lelei now had something to pursue, that being whoever these people are have peeked her interest.

"Miyafuji-chan! Can we get some help here!" A young girl came around as she carried a similar staff on her back. "You know what to do, right?"

"Un, I know." She held her hands forwards before a pair of dog ears and tail came out before a blue magic circle came to existence before the wounds began to disappear. "I think that should do it."

"Your magic really is a miracle for us, huh?" The male spoke in the same foreign language.

"Guess I'm not going to be needed around here huh?"

"Ehhh, t-that's not true, Kurokawa-san!" The young girl yelped as her animal appendages remained, having some curiosity, she felt them, causing the girl to straighten at the touch on her appendages. "P-Please don't touch them." She turned to the apprentice, holding her animal ears, which the two older people find a bit amusing.

Who were they?

* * *

**Path to Italica**

**1 Hour Later**

"...Anyone has any good songs to play?"

"Well...Deutschland~, Deutschland~-"

"Alright, never mind I ask."

"Pasta de Oregano~, jammo~, jammo~"

"Okay, I said stop! Please stop!"

"You sure?" Itami was already going to suffer from PTSD if this continues on.

"Ahh, the Lieutenant is kinda a pussy..." Kuribayashi simply sighed at her Lieutenant. "Even the girls are a lot more tougher than you."

"That-That's because they are from a World War Two era, Kuribayashi!"

"Oh shut up, noodle legs."

"Oi..."

"Anyways, anyone up for some 'I spy'?" A German asked as the whole radio groaned. "Alright then! I'll take that as a yes! I spy with my little eyes...something beginning with R!"

"...Is it rape?"

"Holy shit, that went from 0 to 100 real quick!" A soldier laughed at the sudden escalation of things.

"No, no..."

"Is it...Rectum?"

"Guys...what the fuck, seriously!"

"I don't know Karl, it might be Rasputin if I can't help it."

"Nah nah, might even be a retard for all I know!"

"Oi! Stop the abuse of words of retards! People are sensitive!"

"Alright alright! Geez!"

"It's ravens! Come on, guys! You aren't even trying!" Everyone went silent. "Eh? Why is it-"

"Did you say Ravens?"

"...Ummm, yeah?"

"I don't think ravens come out on a field in the middle of nowhere, they would certainly find fields of corns and fields of crops, but in the middle of nowhere?"

"Up ahead! 12 o'clock!...It's a...Gothic lady!" Indeed, in front was a young lady with a black and red frilly dress, red eyes and a bow on her head, standing a 5' 2".

"EHHHH!? Is she a Lolita!?"

"Yeah...! It is!"

"YESSS..."

"What are you cheering on, you lolicon!?"

"A-Anyways...should we-"

"Oracle!" A few children ran past with some adults and elderlies.

"Eh?"

"Apparently she is an oracle according to a villager." Paie came into the conversation. "They must've worship her a lot."

"Oho? What are you doing out here? Are you forced to be slaves or something similar?"

"Oh no, these people are trying to get us away from the Great Fire Dragon, oracle!"

"...Great Fire Dragon? Guess it's time huh?" The lady asked. "Pray tell who are these who are escorting you?"

"Oh they are the ones who warned us about the dragon! And they can also use magic! Well...some of them at least." The Witches above, eyed the oracle intently, not wanting to let a dangerous person wreck havoc around.

"I see..."

"What about those carriages?"

"I don't know much, miss oracle." A kid answered with a curious look that was shared by many. "All I know is that they are comfy inside and doesn't need horses to pull it!"

"Comfortable you say..."

As the gothic lady come towards Itami's HMV, she looked around the vehicle. Itami was having a very hard time now as he looked at his driver for help, Kurata simply signed him to switch seats to which Itami answered. "I can't fucking drive, you idiot!"

"So you are the leader of this convoy?"

"...Um." Itami had froze when he turned to the woman on the side of his car, thinking hardly. He can make out the possible words of a drama where the man offers the lady a seat, while he valiantly goes to the back seat. So many possible lines to be said. "Hello?" And that was the stupid line he can come up with?

Needless to say, everyone was pretty disappointed when Paie explained what Itami just blurted out to the oracle.

One thought came up and that pretty much sums up what the entire convoy felt excluding some people. "Well, now she'll think we're actually monkeys with uniform." That didn't really help Itami's case, but pretty much everyone except a chosen few agreed.

* * *

**Following the convoy**

By the LMV, the German Medic continued to supervise and watch over the elven girl. "How is she?"

"She's stable again, thanks to Miyafuji-san here." The girl in question can only laugh nervously. "Good job, lil buddy."

"N-No problem, sir..."

"Ah, right, I forgot, call me Justin."

"Sir Justin?"

"No, just Justin."

"This Just in, apparently sir Justin had just taken a liking to a loli, what a lolicon." The German Driver spoke in an announcer-like tone, to which the Medic sputtered.

"I-It's not like that!"

_"Ehhhh!? Our lil Justin's just taken a liking to lolis!?"_

_"Apparently the noblest can fall..."_

_"Welp, there goes his self-decency."_

"Guys! Come on! I was being friendly!"

_"Friendly and being a lolicon are two different things, lad."_

"I'm going to die from this backstab now..."

"Ahaha! Don't be like that, kiddo." The Driver laughed him off.

"Great now I've been tricked and bamboozled..."

"Uhhh," Yoshika was completely lost on what was happening right now.

"Don't worry, Yoshika, this is normal." The navigator shrugged off. "Every bloody time..." He sighed.

"Well, if you say so..."

_"Jet Fighters come in. Do we have Air Support?"_

_"This is Wardog 1, yeah, we're finally right above you."_ Four Meermöwes flew above them, surprising some of the Witches above, who had heard the whistles of their Jet Engines.

_"Holy hell, don't scare us off like that!"_ Gertrud went off.

_"So, these are...what? Fourth Generation Fighters?" _Amirah asked the lot.

_"Yup, one of the best ones in Air-to-Air after the Raubvogel, Fenrir, Wyvern, Adler and the Falke."_

_"That's a lot of names to take into account...but not like we don't have the same thing with our fighters."_

_"Like what? Meteor, Spitfire...Spiteful...Mosquito...Hurricane...Defiant...Tempest...Firefly...I take it back, that's a lot aircrafts to take into account."_

_"Ah, yeah! I love it when we get to use these things!"_ A pilot, Wardog 3 came in. _"More fun than staying grounded until further notice!"_

_"Well, just be careful when engaging the Fire Dragon." _Wardog 1 came in.

_"Wow, first we just got back from America and then we get sent to the Novus Mondo, and now we're fighting a dragon, this is actually unbelievable." _Wardog 4 interjected.

_"Tell me about it, this is possibly the most unbelievable mission we're going to get."_

_"Yeah! Ain't it, Chopper?"_

_"Looking back, since when have we shot down a dragon?! All those Germans, Argentines and Japanese had already downed dragons! We're being left behind!"_

"Ah, the banter..." The navigator simply looked amused. "Haven't stopped running that motormouth, Chopper?"

_"Hey, screw you, bud!"_

"Same old Chopper."

_"Hold on...I got a reading on my twelve. 5000 meters ahead!"_

"Is it a dragon!?"

_"Damn it. Well, let's go dragon hunting, guys!"_ The four Jet Fighters quickly scrambled as they fired off their AA Missiles at it when they locked on to their target. The Dragon was simply much more agile as it simply dodged the incoming missiles when they tried to catch it by a suicidal decision to zoom past through them when they got close, causing the dragon to phase in front of the eight missile barrage. _"What the-How did that miss!?"_

_"Seems like it can also use magic to propel itself!"_ Paie shouted over the COMMS. _"I'm reading a massive amount of magic being used by that dragon!"_

_"Damn! All vehicles protect the civilians! All tanks and Witches! Prepare to engage in combat!"_ The Tiger I ausf E, Matilda II, S35, Type 74 and Centauro quickly turned their turrets as they soon fired at the general direction, the Type 74 and Centauro made their hits with their electronic guiding system, the ZWK era tanks weren't as lucky. The Tank Witches soon fired their cannons, the 88mms and the 76mm cannons fired as the dragon was quickly smacked by the three cannons on the side of its head, causing it to stagger from the pain.

"We got em!" Erika grinned.

"The battle's not over yet! Look out!" Holding out a barrier, the Dragon swung its tail on the Witches, the barrier held strong, but was almost taken out entirely.

"Help them out! Fire!" The 128mm and 105mm quickly fired, only for the dragon to dodge the rounds thrown at it. Roaring, it began to charge a fire blast, only to be fired by the Freccia's autocannons that caught its mouth and cancelled the blast. The 88mms, 47mm and 40mm cannons fired as the Witches were trying to find a weakspot. The three cannon shells hit true, but were unable to make much of a damage. Finding that not many guns sides the 128mm and 105mm to be of use, the three smaller cannons switched to their High Explosive shells to make most of the damage.

"Damn it! It must have a weakspot somewhere!" The Witches looked around as they flew above. Erica soon looked around the Dragon.

"How about the eyes!?" The blonde Karlslander yelled at the JFW, who looked at her.

"Good spotting, Erica!" Amirah congratulated. "Everyone focus fire on the eyes!" The barrage of basically hundreds of rounds came in.

"The eyes?" Itami asked as he soon came to a realization. "I see! Everyone use your guns to fire at the eyes!" The JSDF soon came to a closer range as they soon fired their small arms at the Dragon's head.

Roaring in pain, it shut its eyes and went on a rampage blindly...literally. It fired a blast of fire on some of the vehicles, prompting some of the tanks to break away from formation and to evade the blast. The Dragon soon came and caught some civilians in the midst of the battle.

"NO! LOAD IN THE PROTOTYPE ROUND!" The 128mm APHEFSDS Prototype shell that utilizes a timed fuse when it came into contact was quickly shoved into the Autoreloader, the cannon soon fired and the shell quickly made contact with the dragon's side, prompting it to be injected with a lethal dose of explosives as it screeched in agony after eating around fifty civilians.

"Now! Fire at its legs! Incapacitate it!" The cannons quickly fired, followed by the four Wardog pilots firing their another pair of missiles each, the quick blast of Phenex Guided AA missiles quickly went through and cut off the legs as the simultaneous blasts, eviscerated the dragon's means of moving on the ground. It screeched loudly, prompting everyone to cover their ears from the intensity of the screech.

The Gothic lady, Rory the Reaper quickly took out her massive halberd before throwing it towards the Dragon, who was quickly dazed by the sudden force that struck its face, as it turned to face the perpetrator...

It was cut off when multiple explosions covered its sides. _"This is the 1st Armored Assault Company! We're finally here!"_

_"Ja, kinda late, but better late than never!"_ A formation of twenty eight tanks of different forms emerged. The Standardpanzer X, XI, Petain MBTs, Chernyy Orel and some Centauros made their appearances. Rory simply smiled as the Dragon was now being as some would quote it, 'Raped to hell and back, before being given to the Devil and then sent back to Hell.'

"Holy shit are those a lot of tanks!" A Liberion cursed out from his M2 Half-Track, holding his .50 caliber Browning.

"Aye! I never thought they would have more of them!" A Britannian shouted holding his Boy's Anti-Armor Rifle.

"Haha! Let's give that bastard a big fight, he'll forget cause he'll be dead!" A Russian tanker yelled as the others yelled in agreement. The amount of firepower, a combined effort of 128mm, 125mm and 140mm cannons quickly fired and the dragon was quickly smacked by another barrage of explosions to the side. The winged bastard quickly flapped its wings.

_"Oh no, you don't! Come on, guys! Feuer-2!"_ The last missile barrage of eight combined missiles separated to two as four missiles quickly cut off the wings from the main body. _"Oh yeah! Jackpot shot!"_

"Alright! Let's finish this! Take out the Panzerfaust!" The JSDF's current big gun, the Panzerfaust 3 was quickly taken out of the inventory.

"Let's take out our special delivery weapon!" The 5cm prototype railgun quickly made its debut, having only two shots, they didn't even try to risk it. "Special Dai Service!"

"All tanks focus aim on the head!"

"All Witches, guns on the head! Let's destroy this mofo!" Amirah grinned as she loaded her machine gun. "Make your shots count, Sanya!"

"Un!" The petite Witch with silver hair and blue eyes nodded in confirmation with her Fliegerhammer, her pair of Striker Units that were of the MiG I-225 prototype aircraft.

"Take out that Bazooka and Panzerschreck, komrad!" An Orussian soldier yelled as the two AT guns quickly made their debut.

**"FIRE!"** The consecutive explosions of the guns shooting their shells, the rockets leaving their rods and the APCR round of the Railgun quickly blasted the big motherfucker into oblivion. "Did we get em?" An Italian asked as the body began to move to fix its body. "Oh come on!"

The hands staggered, the claws ripped the dirt, the blown off legs began to stand on its wounds before the smoke dissipated and revealed a horrifying sight for all, the head was jumbled into flesh and bones. Some Witches couldn't help, but gasp at the gorey sight. One of the eye was hanging by its socket, the teeth were already ruined with many having not holes, but cracks, some already nonexistent, the skull was cracked beyond imagination and gave a sight into the brain of the dragon. It groaned as it soon fell down to the ground.

Dead.

...

"OORAH!"

_"Damn, that was a fine ride." _Chopper came in with his mouth.

_"Well, job's done, returning to base, see you guys later!"_ Blaze spoke up.

_"Take care!"_ Wardog 2 came through.

_"It's fun working alongside you guys! Let's do this again sometime!"_ Wardog 4 soon finished off before the four Jet Fighters left the scene.

"Well, that was fun." Mio simply smiled before laughing. "Too bad I didn't get to use Reppumaru, she would've loved to cut through."

"Well, technically you still can." Minna shrugged.

"No use, beating a dead body, Minna. It's just not the same." Mio simply waved off.

"We can take a few scales in memory of this event."

"Yeah! We actually can, can't we?!" Gertrud was already ecstatic in telling her little sister about her time in fighting a dragon and showing off a scale from it.

"Way ahead of all of you! We're gonna hog all the scales before you can! Ahahahaha!" A German radioed through.

"Wha-Don't you dare!" She quickly dove through towards the corpse to which some members giggled to.

"This is the first time that we can actually take it easy, knowing that even without us, the boys are going to be just fine..."

"...But it's also a lot more fun if we can actually join in." Sanya commented.

"Ehh? If Sanya's still joining, then count me in!" Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, a Suomus Witch having silver grey hair with greyish lilac eyes and pale skin. Her Striker Unit being based on a Bf109 K-4.

"Well, I guess everyone's on board of the idea?"

"I don't really have qualms to be honest." Lynette Bishop, a Britannian Witch spoke up, having dirty blonde hair that was tied into a braided ponytail, lilac eyes and fair skin, while carrying a Boy's Anti-Armor Rifle Mk I, having a pair of Striker Units based on the Spitfire Mk 22.

"Then it's decided huh?"

"If you'd allow me to join actually, I'd be more than happy to encounter those guys some more." Hanna smirked at the Commander.

"Really? What about your unit?"

"...Well, Afrika isn't going to need me, so I guess I'm kinda free now...what do you say?"

"Well, we're honored to have you onboard." Amirah smiled at the Star of Africa.

"AHAHA!"

"Get back here with those scales! You never told me that it was hard to even get one off!"

"No way, woman! It's mine now!"

"Hey! You said that it's ours!"

"No, you moron!"

"I SAY WE CHANGE TO COMMUNISM AND SHARE THESE SCALES!"

"Blasphemy! Heretic! You're the foe of every Nationalists!"

"Well...they sure are lively."

"For proclaimed Elite Units...they are." Amirah simply smiled when she remembered the times she was in the SAS.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"...Jodl, you're a believer. Go lead the prayer." The soldier, Jodl, a German officer sighed as he soon got in front. "...Paie, you too."

"Eh? Me?"

"Translate what he says."

"...Fine..."

"Well, I will lead the prayer in my religion, the...Catholic Christrian prayer style, but all of you do not need to follow my exact motions." Paie translated his words as the man began. "By thy name of thy father, thy son, und thy holy spirit, amen. Gods and Goddesses, my God and father of thy heaven, Yahweh, we have finished your trial, we have lost our friends, our comrades to the foul beast we had encountered, we wish for those souls that pass to the afterlife to find their souls at peace...by thy name, amen. By thy name of thy father, thy son, und thy holy spirit, amen." Turning to the graves, he bowed to them in sincerity as did everyone else in respects of those who lost their lives.

"...A beautiful prayer, Jodl-san." Yoshika praised the man.

"Ahh, it's nothing..."

"That was not nothing, herr Jodl, it was a respectful prayer...especially when you included their Gods in as well." Maho shook her head on the man, who looked a bit abashed.

"Well, gee, thanks, but-"

"Don't you dare try to refute herr Kommandant's words, your prayer is beautiful, accept it." Jodl was already going through a trainwreck right now.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't be too modest." Maho simply nodded.

"A-Ah..."

"Huh, you got me surprised." Le Fay spoke up. "Erika has never really praised someone, y'know?"

"...Can I say that it's because of her Commander that she praised me?"

"Nah, just keep that as a trophy, not much got her approval."

"Oh no, this can't be happening...I don't wanna have a harem now...By thy name of thy father, thy son, thy holy spirit..."

"Eh?"

"Ah, that's just Jodl overreacting, no worries. Everyone's been watching cartoons of shitty storylines and stupid relationships."

"Oh...I see...he wants more than-"

"Stoppppp, I don't need it!"

"Ah, there he goes." The man just ran towards the LMV and just jumps in after opening the door, shutting it loudly. "...Yeah, we really need to make a harem up for him."

"Oho, definitely..."

Meanwhile...

"They can't take them in?"

"Yeah..." Paie had been translating for the three leaders of each Gates. Well, ignore the four other Commanders, who were a part, the two Commanders of the Two Armored Assault Companies, the World Pact's Recon Team and the Tank Commander of the Type 74. "Apparently they are too much of a burden with how much supplies they have left..."

"...I see...I'm afraid we can't take any either..." Astermann looked a bit ashamed. "Our base is filled to the brim with former slaves already..."

"Neither can we, our Base is not sufficient in its standing." Amirah shook her head. "I wish to, but with how logistics are with the damages caused by the War, they won't be here for another few days."

"..." The two turned to Itami, who looked at both of them, sweating.

"...You still have space, right?"

"And you do have the logistics needed."

"...I-Is this really necessary, you guys?"

"Unless you want to have yourself castrated." Astermann spoke ominously.

"Ahaha, don't do that, I need a piece of my mind given to him as well, Capitano."

"Oi...oi...this is-guys? Guys!?" The others had already gained their distances and can only give Itami their thumbs up for good luck. "...Mercy?"

"Sorry, all out of mercy."

"See this bottle of water, sir Itami?" Amirah took out a bottle of water. "This is my mercy." She drank it till the last drop. "I'm out of it." She gave a simple smile.

"...HELP!"

* * *

**Alnus Hill, Fort Alnus**

"Itami! You need to explain to me what you exactly mean with bringing these amount of refugees!" The Major was once more a headache to Itami, who was trying to silently pass his pain through. It was already bad enough that the Italian had beaten him black and blue...lightly at least, but Amirah was way more intimidating with her knives, that much that the Capitano was shaking when she wanted her turn to 'convince' Itami.

"...W-Well, sir..." Suffice to say, Itami won't be going out anytime soon. That aside, he had counts of eighty refugees, including one elf and the Reaper.

"If I may enter to speak." An Italian voice came through.

"Oh no, please I've already had enough..." Itami was already suffering from what they've done to him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming in." The Major looked surprised to see a European speaking Japanese.

"Excuse me as well." As well as an Asian-European girl, unsure of what nationality she was from. "I am Captain Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman on behalf of the other Gate I and my colleagues went through."

"Me as well, but from another Gate."

"...Well then, I...what can I help you two with?"

"We propose to have a little...talk with your leader, if it's alright, we will talk about all of the situation here."

"...I...I'll see what I can do, we have never thought of this scenario."

"Holy shit, did you even send a scout plane first for reconnaissance, or something? This is dumb!"

"Not all have the same funds as you."

"Oh, you can just spare two planes to take into account what is around you, but these people didn't even bother, Captain."

"I-...yeah, that's true." Amirah couldn't help, but agree. It was dumb to not enough send a pair of Fighters to do reconnaissance.

"...The General will be able to meet your leaders..."

"Excellent, until then. Itami...don't lewd anyone, alright? And eyes not down, but up." Itami can only nod with a gulp. "Good."

* * *

**This...was not expected, I didn't expect that my yesterday draft could be finished this quickly, to be honest and the results are...satisfying...for me at least. So, sorry, but apparently not now, but next chapter(HOPEFULLY), I can finally get some politics out of the way and into the fire, throw in Italica's Siege and then knock some sense into the Emperor. **

**So, Familiar of Zero and Rising of the Shield Hero(?), while yes, they are a part of this new Gate Universe, a Greater Gate Universe if you will, Germania would be of course smaller with Gallia done the same, the entire Familiar of Zero universe will be a bit altered as well, no, the systems won't be, but some minor things, they will be placed in another continent and their size will vary, the Rising of the Shield Hero will as well, well might as well make this a Multi-Crossover, but in this scenario only, I own nothing, but my ideas and OCs.**

**So what we have now are elements of:**

**Girls und Panzer  
Rising of the Shield Hero  
Familiar of Zero  
Ace Combat  
**

**And some more things that I won't reveal anything else. This is purely just to try and make this as balanced as possible, Italy and Germany won't be able to dispense as much men until Japan is finished toying with Gra Valkas Empire and puppet them. Italy will get most of the land with Germany taking some few things with some taxes to be paid for the Italians(As a form of support so to say in secret), Japan possibly would do the same as well.**

**But no new toys to toy with so...**

* * *

**Trivia(OCs):**

**Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman: OC from Corporal Tommy, a Britannian-Malayan Witch, part of the Royal Air Force**

**Le Fay G. Pool: OC based on the Tank Ace , the Original 'War Daddy' Lafayette G. Pool, an American Tanker, her Striker Unit is also based on his M4A1(76) tank by the end of the war. May your soul rest in peace, War Daddy. May it rest.**

**Trivia(The not-so-OCs): **

**Maho Nishizumi: Her appearance is the same basically, she only wears the Tiger I Striker Unit**

**Erika Itsumi: As she can be confused with my OC, Erika Reichs von Rhine, she'll only be mentioned in the Novus Mondo parts, anything not Novus Mondo means my OC, Erika, that might be confusing, but she's one of my favorite characters...why? Now that you mention it, I just like her for some reason...alright?**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Corporal Tommy: You're my safest bet on a good guide on Strike Witches, but for now...I still got this...hopefully I won't abandon this, this is a lot more fun than to basically have a lot of drama and so much character development for one and then not give another some time. **

**GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:**** The Argument of someone being Overpowered is really...really getting old, then we have nations. The Axis is meant to be the World, but a lot more radical in some developments, yet a lot more united by the fact that they were going to fight against a new world, having another world meant that Germany and Italy will need to team up, unlike the ones in the OTL Gate Japan, where there are mostly greed and control. **

**Peace will only be confirmed if said Kingdom has not tried anything with the Axis, the Axis minds their own business until things get ugly then they come in with 'DING DONG! YOUR ACTIONS ARE WRONG!', **

**As mentioned, I will take post-season 1 of Rising of the Shield Hero and then tweak things to make them more believable. Then comes in FoZ, FoZ for its sake is a highly oppressive system, Germania being one of the actually more humane despite things, actually, why? They use money to buy titles and not just from magic. That right there is a good system unless they are warmongers that care for expansion, like Germany. Basically the two are the same with different names and technology. The biggest threat to them would probably be a Dragon there, Nobles are by most too noble and not that adequate in battle, unlike some, ex: Karin the Heavy Wind. **

**But knowing many, they'll all fall victims to the Axis with no right behaviors, Romalia? Yeah, ultimately dead.**

**Anyone with the right mind would not bother a Superpower like Germany or anyone in the Axis, knowing Germany, Italy and Japan would basically tear them apart. Science is going to go further if magic technology is not developed correctly. Proto-Mechs? Maybe, smaller ones with better uses in the industry and maybe in combat after certain tweaks. It is there, the potential is also, we can simply just make it work by research and development, if there are nothing of the sorts out, it likely means its still in prototypical stages, same to some other weapons and equipment. **

**Artificer:**** I've added in Summoning Japan's magic, Strike Witches' magic...adding more would break the entire system, they work differently as well! No, not going to add them in, Axis had already been defined as non-magical and no magic will ever reside there...**

**Nero Claudius:**** Yes, in fact it is...for once.**


	18. Pact 4 - Saderan Alliance Part 4

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 4: Saderan Alliance Part 4**

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

**JSDF Military Base**

The JSDF General, Kouichirou Hazama had not been expecting this, in the room with him was a German and Italian Leader, the Head of Security, Adler Reichs von Rhine and the female Italian Royal General, Zara Maria Giovanna von Zara, or rather...Zara von Zara, how that works? No one knows.

The next were basically a German, an American, a British, a French, Italian, Japanese and Russian. Holy shit were there a lot of people in the office he was in now with girls wearing no fucking skirts, was he or something, since he didn't really sign up to meet up with two Europeans that are not supposed to exist, seven Generals that he very well know should not be living as of now! And then there are a few girls with no fucking leggings.

"...I..."

"I cannot believe that Japan can be actually passive." The German that should not have existed spoke up.

"Fucking believe it now, motherfucker." The Italian that should not have existed came back that quickly ripped that German's heart off.

"That hurts, Zara."

"Not the first time, Adler."

"Alright, now that's out of the way." Adler clapped his hand. "I am Adler Reichs von Rhine, in charge of the Greater German Empire that has an Italy that just got invaded."

"In Anzio." Zara added in.

"Yes, in Anzio." Adler sighed. "Can we just lift up the mood, what the hell is with the formality?"

"Alright, I think I can't help, but agree that we actually cannot stand politics." The American spoke up. "I am General George Smith Patton Junior, of the United Liberion Army."

"It's American." Hazama corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Now now, apparently we have different names for countries, since our universes or worlds are...apparently different, each and one of us are different in our own ways, and we would constantly be correcting each other if we continue this argument." The other German that should've definitely not lived spoke up, interjecting the conversation. "I am Field Marshal Erwin Rommel of the Karlsland Reichswehr."

"Bit by bit, my sanity's begun to crumble..." Adler muttered under his breath, to which Zara took upon herself to pat him on the back.

"I am Field Marshal Georgy Zhukov of the Imperial Orussian Army."

"I am Marshal Giovanni Messe of the Romagnan Regio Esercito."

"I am Field Marshal Tomoyuki Yamashita of the Imperial Fusoan Army."

"I am Brigadier General Charles de Gaulle of the Gallian Army."

"And lastly...I am Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery of the Royal Britannien Army."

"...This room is filled with people from the history books..." Zara was constantly trying to get the German to calm down. "I am being surrounded by Generals that are supposed to not be here...Zara, what the fuck is happening here?"

"Marshal, get a grip on yourself."

"...I'll cut to the chase, we wish for a Military Alliance, albeit temporary..."

"Let's get on with it." Adler was already shivering from what seemed to be excitement and complete giddiness. "Ehem, sorry for my behavior. Anyways, seeing how we all have lost men and women from this Empire, I'd say an Alliance, temporary or permanent is a good goal for all of us if I might say so."

"...So, can you provide us with supplies?" Erwin questioned as Adler coughed.

"Yes, we can provide enough supplies given the time to completely build our runway and air base. We can also add in a sufficient airbase and runway on your base if need be, although that would take time and have me actually pay it directly, since Germany and Italy don't really wish to expand any other things outside our base. So that being said, it'll be some time for my private workers to get the work done."

"Understandable." The Karlslander nodded.

"Either way, we will also aid you in battle, but for that...umm..."

"Yes, we still have no plans on building an actual base from our Gate, so that will be a problem in the future." Zara rubbed her temples. "And the fact that the numbers of the Saderan Alliance is nothing to scoff at either..."

"Well, things might still get a bit hairy there..." Tomoyuki spoke with a few nods, understanding the situation of high manpower, quality would fall if not taken care off.

"And then politics...something you really don't need in the military unless its for funds."

"...Couldn't have put it better in words." Erwin bitterly chuckled.

"Politics' annoying especially with a free media that says shit that are misleading..."

"Not to mention a Press would also be held..."

"Oh God...that's every soldiers' nightmare to asked…"

"Asked? Asked for?" Bernard was actually intrigued on what they might actually encounter in the Press.

"...Stupid ass questions that really makes me question whether humanity really needs to be saved, since the last time I was in it, I was asked if the slaughter against an enemy of mine who basically killed innocent bystanders deserved it...I said yes...and many more, the media soon really got to her with how that person expected things would go, that person got so criticized, she was pulled out of the questioning session. Holy shit was I pissed at that fucking nutcase of a human being that I would've sentenced that person to a life long life in prison." Adler was already going too passionate with his bit as he then realized it before coughing. "Just a thought...nothing serious."

The room was really silent. "Many stressful things in life?"

"Very much so..." Adler nodded quietly. "...Zara, remind me to not go home when that woman is still going through the heat."

"...Eh? W-Well, noted."

"Well then, I don't know what you Generals and Marshals will do, but if there's anything different, I would go there and beat the shit of whoever thought it was a good idea to fucking make a press on matters concerning a war."

"They really got to your nerves huh?"

"You got no clue on what I had to deal with as the Head of Security." Adler looked a bit depressed.

"Well, before we turn this to what your side is...Generals? Marshals?"

"Ah yes, while we are not particularly...intrigued by the thought of having to go there and answering stupid questions as the young man had pointed out several times and passionately hating it, I say we decline, but if we can then we can send a Witch to represent." Patton quickly placed in, he was not going to be arguing over the fact that an Anti-War conspiracy, this just happened to be a really bad time to come through and look at how society progressed, seeing their advanced weaponry.

"And this Witch...happens to be-"

"Well, Captain Aisyah Sulaiman, Squadron Leader Mio and Commanding Officer Minna. I believe that you will send a few men with you, herr Adler?" Rommel questioned.

"Of course and if I might, I'll bring my own gun, no offense, but I don't trust you lot too easily now..."

"Understandable, but I really need to make it clear for the other side to let you in with it." General Hazama nodded.

"Thank you for that."

"Anything one wishes to add?"

"...No, not really, other than how much society progressed in your world, General Hazama?"

"Well, after the Second World War, the War you fought against these...well, Aliens, we were...bombed heavily and quickly capitulated to the Americans or Liberions, Germany or Karlsland got invaded by the Three Majors, Russia or at that time, the Soviet Union or by your World's Orussia...was that right? It is quite confusing."

"Understandable, but that is correct."

"Then an Allied invasion through France or Gallia..."

"That is correct, monsieur Hazama."

"By that time, Germany would capitulate with the fact that Italian or Romagnan rebels rebelled against the Fascist regime and then put an end to the Second World War. That was when the Cold War between the US and Soviet Union began to rise, we were caught in the midst of it as well as NATO, the Europeans. That cold war would soon end and the fact that we progress with minor conflicts here and there came through, right now, Right Wings just began to start a comeback with how much of a pacifist we are..."

"That really sounds a lot different from mine to be honest..."

"Oh? Pray tell."

"By the start of the war, we quickly encircled Poland entirely, then executed a quick Sickle move to capture the Allied Army in Belgium, cornered between Dunkirk and Flanders, making our way to Paris, we quickly sent a massive Naval Invasion that costed us thousands of men before reaching inland where they were actually building fortifications, by capturing London, we threatened the Allies to capitulate otherwise we'd kill the Royal Family."

"YOU WHAT!?" Bernard was one to quickly react as that was really an underhanded tactic.

"True, yes, but we only threatened them, the leader at the time wasn't fond of the fact that of us killing the Royal Family. By then, we divided the world into pieces, North Africa to Italy and Germany...Germany took the rest, Italy took the Balkans as well, just to quickly add in. By then, we targeted the Soviet Union or as we know it communism."

"Communism, that blasted ideology had taken over my motherland?!"

"Yes, sadly. A purge was going on with the officers against the current Premier, making it our best time to exact our plot to end the Red Menace, we swooped in and basically capitulate them, took the States, took over the World with not much to even add in."

"...That was a highly unrealistic story."

"Don't mention it, I've been questioning if what I was reading was either correct or corrupt, but since the World is Axis, that really didn't matter."

"...And the technology?"

"We just got a new portable railgun, really turns out to be useful as an AT gun more so than Rockets or Missiles, the ammunitions kinda expensive, but not as if we can't afford to make it cheaper and actually more devastating."

"Ohhh, that I want in my Army." Said every General, they needed something to combat their own enemies, for one the Neuroi, having a gun that could pierce a tank through no problem would be highly effective for soldiers and Witches-alike and they had no plans on retiring the Witches, especially in this age.

"Sadly, sometimes we really need to keep our hands to ourselves. That was just an example, I really don't wish to add in more details and secrets."

"Then why share that with us?" Charles questioned skeptically.

"Your Witches saw it, your men saw it, the JSDF saw it. What more do you ask?"

"Will you bring it up in a Diet Conference?" Hazama questioned.

"It's better if I don't, if I know correctly...someone's a warmonger, right?"

"Well, not a warmonger, but a capitalist."

"Same thing."

"Are they?"

"No, but I really tend to think that they get real greedy about this whole incident and are really hungry for resources, aren't they?"

"I...Yes, that is the truth, Japan really didn't want much, but a quick civilian return and be done with all this, but the resources here are abundant."

"Well, that's when your Alliance really doesn't give a shit huh?" Zara rubbed her temple, she was thankful that her German allies weren't like that, having enough resources, they really gave them an advantage in trades, due to their improving relationships and how fascism had been giving them some advantages, that is ultranationalism, corporatism and militarism. "Really annoying, but I have yet to experience that."

"Indeed you haven't, Zara. Since we're not maniacs like that."

"You're still taking some land from us." Zara looked at him, annoyed.

"...We need some form of small payment."

"I guess nothing is free huh?"

"We're giving you some funds through this."

"Fair enough."

"Anyways! Let's not get that far, our main concern is of our enemies, we have yet to be able to communicate through the language barrier."

"Well, we have, but the answer is really not the one you wish."

"...Do tell, it is better to know than to be ignorant of what we are facing." Zhukov spoke seriously.

"300 Kingdoms, 46 of which had been annexed as Imperial Regions if sources read right, 481 Grand Duchies, 26 of which are annexed, 61 Duchies, in which 4 are annexed and basically around...82 Free Cities, of which 9 are annexed."

"That still leaves us with...an abundant amount of enemies." Giovanni spoke up.

"Do we have any form of maps that can be used to tell the odds?"

"We do in fact, starting with a satellite we just sent. This is our current situation." The form of a map came through as Adler laid it out. "This is our standpoint." A small star with two other smaller stars, the map represented the massive continent with another on the right of it, through the Ocean with another continent on top. "This is the known region, we only identified two or three kingdoms' name, Quid, Longtown and Twinslo."

"You have a satellite up here!?" Hazama questioned with an intense stare. "How? How did your government allow for such equipment?"

"...Adler brought it up, saying we'd be going blindly even with a Strategic Reconnaissance Aircraft, so we opted for a satellite, a cheap one albeit, but a satellite nonetheless."

"I see...truly your world is preferring its military than its politics."

"Our politics with our 'puppets' are a lot better with the fact that we keep in binds of giving them limited exposure to our technology as they develop theirs, this is what America in our world had been up to."

"This is-!"

The F-17 Cobra Jet Fighter, the Generals looked absolutely astounded at the piece of craft. "An experimental carrier-based model, they used a lot of them, they simply were going for the multi-roles with how many they can get with our Me368 Horneisse, the Horneisse might actually be beaten if this continues on." He took out a photo of the Me368 or the Pseudo F-18 Hornet.

"Amazing, how long did this take for them?" Patton questioned, having not seen a single jet-engine aircraft.

"...Three years maybe? We've never kept count of years, just the needed funds and the needed materials. The materials were so little in comparison, maybe because reverse engineering really worked out for them."

"Still, it looks like the Hornet from our timeline," the Japanese pulled out the photo of an F-18 Hornet.

"True...might it be the fact that my Germany is actually a counterpart of your America than of my America itself?"

"That...seems to be the case quite interestingly." Hazama nodded. "With this information, you are a lot more reliable to be honest..."

"...Sad thing is our Japan is really handling another nation right now, so we'll have yet the help from them."

"You're waging a war before this?" Rommel looked a bit stupefied by that these Germans and Italians as well as Japanese of their own having need to go through another war on their side.

"Oh don't worry, Japan and the others got the hang of it, if I know correctly, they're toying with them, making them suffer or something..." That sounded like Japan if two nukes didn't drop alright, fearless and basically merciless. "For all I know we don't need to fight a battle on the sea."

"That might change in the future, but we must prepare ourselves for the coming invasion."

"True. Our Divisions now number in around forty, 10 Germans and 30 Italians, Zara, if you may."

"Alright, since Adler done all the talking, I'll be heeding the proposed battle strategy." She took out a pen she had in her inventory. "First of are the movements to the frontlines, numbering in with a few Divisions only, not the main force, the main force shall be placed behind if needed. With how thin we are on supplies, Germany will provide airlifts and supply drops every now and then to keep up the logistics, with that in mind, we will be building paths to ease our logistics, Japan needs to step up their equipment, but if they can't, inevitably, Germany will supply them with lend lease in exchange of information and possibly economic exchanges."

"...I cannot complain for that."

"Italy had been intrigued to create a more...devastating plan for them, circling through the coastlines and then capturing the port cities to reduce the amount of income the Saderans make, possibly draining them slowly of economy."

"A fine plan..." Zhukov nodded. "But what of aircrafts?"

"I am getting to that. Germany had deployed several bombers, more coming in later. They have plans to start a massive bombing run on multiple kingdoms, but with how far each are, we will be building air bases as we progress. Italy had taken initiatives in deploying fighter jets and less bombers."

"Right and where do we actually come in?"

"With or without, I do not know where you can come in, but if you must, then you would be better off going coastline or by the flat terrain, judging the fact that your tanks are still in the ZWK era, what I would expect would be more advanced tanks in the future, although I am unsure of when they will come."

"...Logical, I'd say."

"I will inform whether Command or Adler decides to give you tanks, but for now, apparently he's really being...different."

"One quick question." The men turned to him as he held out a bag, taking out a few posters and a marker, he asked with a straight face. "Can I have your autographs?"

"...Eh?"

* * *

**(Insert: Fanboy moment in the background)**

* * *

**Somewhere in a Bar in the Continent of Falmart**

"They killed the Great Fire Dragon!?"

"BAH, that's untrue! The otherworlders can never kill something like the Great Fire Dragon!"

"Impossible!"

"You must've been dreaming!"

"Heh, as if I care when you don't believe me." The waitress harrumphed. "They saved me when our part of the convoy got slaughtered by that dragon, they killed it with enough explosives and magic to disintegrate its facial features. I don't care, but forever will I be grateful for those men and women who fought against that dragon!"

"What do you think of the story?" Pina questioned as she sat with her comrades on another table.

"What do I think? I say it's a waste of time, the otherworlders might have defeated the Empire, but that was because we sent a small margin of our army. They can hardly kill a being like the Great Fire Dragon!"

"But...doesn't it feel a bit slightly odd? The Empire did send out 10% of its army that quickly destroyed many kingdoms' armies, yet they still stand before us and expanded." A female knight, Hamilton, the right hand of Pina pointed out.

"Hamilton, are you questioning the Empire's might?"

"N-No, your Majesty, but I just simply thought it was odd..."

"I see...true, the Empire had been defeated, but only a battle has been lost, the war has not."

"I see! A battle doesn't really decide the outcome of a war. You are wise, your Majesty."

"Bah, either way, it's just untrue." The young male knight yelled.

"But it's true, sir Knight!" Another waitress who was a victim of the attack nodded. "The otherworlders simply killed that dragon with no losses, despite our casualties. But I don't think you'd believe me eitherway…"

"Well...I believe you." Taking out a piece of silver to the maid, who quickly beamed.

"Oh, thank you, kind miss." She pocketed the silver. "Our journey went when three otherworlders arrived, wearing similar, but different uniforms accompanied with girls who wore contraptions of some sort made of metal on their legs and carried staves as all the men. Apparently they wished to camp for the night in our village before getting a report that the Fire Dragon was nearby and annihilated an elven village within the night."

The other waitress simply nodded at her friend's story. "Topping it off, they summoned more of their men and an Iron Elephant, despite having three of them in their group. The day went on until the Dragon attacked us, the men in uniforms led us away when the girls with the contraptions and staves stayed back and fight, apparently they are a group of elites, when that didn't work, four Iron Dragons quickly assisted them in battle, firing off feathers towards the dragon. It all ended when the girls who flew fired their staves on the eyes of the dragon that quickly led it to a blind rage when the entire group did the same. It killed many of our people, but the men quickly summoned more of their elephants and they quickly killed that dragon with multiple explosive magic to its belly and head. They were really amazing...on top of that didn't even need payment for their services."

"I-I...thank you, miss! They sound like amazing people."

"Still, it seems too farfetched, don't you get yourself a souvenir like a scale or something? Who in the right mind, wouldn't!?" Everyone laughed, but that quieted down when a knock came, coming from Pina's table, whose occupants were shocked and looked really fearful when they realized what the waitress was knocking their table with.

A Red Dragon scale, charred, but still a Dragon scale, a scale too large that it looked as big as the hand itself, too big to be a Rider's wyvern scale. "I did, I just forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me." She gave a toothy grin. "They offered each of us a scale and took the rest and apparently took the corpse with them for some reason. And I had to say, they are quite light for Dragon scales."

"A-Ah..."

"Nothing to say, why don't you?" The waitress simply smirked back triumphantly.

* * *

**7th Recon Company**

"So, the Panzerkampf Korp had been deployed..." Capitano Astermann spoke with a few Germans nodding.

"Ah, Joe's smelling some napalm."

"I am not!" Joseph yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Hey, you four!" The four turned to find a petite Kuribayashi approaching them. "So you're with the other Recon Company?"

"Yes...pray tell, what is it that you wish to know?"

"...How tough is your military? I want to know, if you are anything like an American marine."

"...Hmm, challenging us, aye? Very well then, I'll humor you." Grabbing a crate, he quickly had his arm ready for an arm wrestling match. Kuribayashi simply grinned before she accepted the match. "Don't cry when you lose, alright?"

"Like hell I'll lose!"

"Rules are simple, whoever loses, loses, no outside force, no double-handing, no not touching the create, no moving the elbow joint for an advantageous point, got that?"

"Got it!"

"Alright, on three! Two! One! Begin!" The two quickly found that each of them weren't really that weak as they thought they were. Kuribayashi's grin faltered, but it was still there.

"I'll hand it to ya, you're strong..."

"...Same to you." The two continued to wrestle as a crowd of Germans and Japanese began to form, each giving their bets and cheering for each of them.

"Urrgggh."

"Tch."

As those two continue on, a few of the Italian weebs had been discussing things like a conference of sorts. "You know...the Panzer Combatant School really has cute pairings huh?"

"The women are MILFs, mate. It's bound to have a hentai made by another nation."

"What about Japan?"

…

"Japan's way too honorable for that, bitch, a Japanese would probably smack you right across the face and make you do a few spins before going down if you ask them whether they watch hentai or not."

"Fair nuff."

"Ahhh, but these sure are cheap huh? Going to the sale was really worth the trouble!" An Italian stretched as he read the doujinshi he bought from an Anime Expo where a woman was selling doujinshis as mangas.

"Yep."

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A few Japanese otakus just came around with their stash...of doujinshi.

"You guys into hentai too?"

"Hell yeah, exchanging culture?"

"...Yeah why not?"

...

"What the hell is this? This is a masterpiece!" A Japanese shouted as they read through the Japanese-translated doujinshi that seldom bought, but apparently Italians do it for 'accuracy of language and where the anime is from'. "There's actually a plot and not just some mindless rape or shit! There's actually a pairing! Holy shit, they even have a tank!"

"...Hey, what the hell is this shit?" An Italian whispered as he read through one of the worst doujinshi there is in history, apparently the Japanese otakus had been just taking the ones that were cheap enough to be bought, talk about budget cuts...

"I don't know, but what the fuck is with the rape scene and that ugly bastard raping an underaged girl?"

"I have no fucking idea. This really makes the regulars I read a lot more appreciated in my opinion, this is way too fucking stupid...who the hell thought of this and wrote this again?"

"And I thought that Japanese are actually honorable..."

"They're pussies here, no doubt."

"But there are some good ones...although no plot or actual relationships..."

"Then there's the harem animes...what is it with these?"

"I mean, if they have a meaningful relationship I'm not one to care, but this? What the hell is this?"

...

"And down she goes! Kuribayashi loses after what seems to be a five minute struggle! Cutie McSlaughter just went down in the history of 101 victory-streaks!" A Japanese announcer quickly announced the winner of the contest.

"Ahhhh...I lost...that was a good match though..." Kuribayashi stretched her exhausted arm.

"Oh, that was...good." Kuribayashi had to give him that.

"He was just given the hardest challenge, mate, bravo, girl! You showed 'em who's boss!"

"Didn't you lose to him in a second?"

"One more word I kill you."

"Nope, I didn't say anything implying that you lost."

"I'm still killing you in the future."

...

"So you do cooking?" A Japanese cook questioned as Yoshika nodded before looking at the utensils. "You know how to operate one of these?"

"There are many back home, I...kinda like to cook."

"Well, welcome to the kitchen." The cook smiled as Yoshika soon got acquainted with the newer up to date equipments like the microwave. "Just don't use Chef 'Mike' too often." He pointed to the microwave.

"Chef Mike?"

"Yes...Chef Microwave over there, he's not good for many foods unless you're eating on a budget." The feeling that many know all too well.

"Oh! Okay! Gomenasai, chef Mike, but I won't be using you." The cooks stared at the girl apologizing to the microwave.

"She's way too innocent to be a combatant..." Everyone muttered unknowingly...

…

"Mmmm…" The elf girl from the well of the ruined elven village woke up as she stirred, she found a ceiling of white with a bright light that came from the ceiling, narrowing her eyes, she shielded her eyes with her right hand before realizing that something was placed on it, a needle of sorts...

"Oh you're awake." An unfamiliar woman took her place by the bed, sitting on a chair. "Umm, hi?"

"Where...am I?"

"You're in the Medical Bay of Fort Alnus, I have to admit, these people are damn fine in medicals..."

"Who are...you?"

"I'm the Magical Technician of the German Wehrmacht, Paie Weelumn. Weird name I know, I've been meaning to change it for a while..." The woman, Paie looked away. "A-Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"...A bit...tipsy...umm, the Fire Dragon...a-ah! The Fire Dragon! The village!"

"I'm...sorry, but the village was ruined and destroyed when we found it."

"...Aha...y-you're joking...right? Right?" The elf began to look a lot more hysteric, too many thoughts came through her head. "Paie? This is all...a dream? It must be, right? It must've been, otherwise...father...father..."

"Calm down, calm down! Panicking won't do you any good! Get back to your senses!"

"I...I...Paie, where do I go? Where _can_ I go? I lost my home...this must be a dream...this all...all of this is fake-"

SLAP!

"Listen to me, I do not know your name, but whatever it is, whoever you are, you must calm down!"

"...I...Paie, I'm scared...I'm scared...I'm scared, I don't know what to do..."

"...Can you tell me your name first?"

"...T-Tuka…"

"Tuka...that's a beautiful name...but, Tuka, while your village is gone, I will be here for you, alright?"

"P-Paie?"

"I was...similar to you, I lost my hope when my base...I was in a country who was at war with the Germans you see, I was...lost when my base...my...comrades all died in the attack...but, I was wrong, not all hope was lost when I was found by two men...they gave me hope...they made me see the silver lining behind the cloud. That's why...don't lose hope, do not be afraid...many things happen, but you do not need to be afraid of it."

"..."

"Live...live your life, your father would not want you to abandon all hope, to abandon life is...it's hard...harder than living, because all you know is that you are afraid...when you take that...everyone around you, family not...relatives not...friends not...acquaintances not...but that will hit them, everyone cares for your life, you matter, do not give up, alright?"

"...I...alright, I won't...thank you..."

"...On another note...here." Paie took out something from her back, a red piece of scale.

"What...is this?"

"A scale...of the Great Fire Dragon that destroyed your village...we killed it."

"...Father...father..." Tuka began to laugh and cry some tears. "Thank you...for avenging my village...for me..."

"It is of no trouble, miss Tuka."

...

"Interesting..." The food laid down on the wooden table was not of a small amount, bread, liquified fruits if Lelei deduced correctly, roasted chicken, sauces of sorts, meat, vegetables...everything was laid down, it wasn't much for all, but it was...enough at least...

"Hey Lelei, are you not going to eat?" Cato, her Master questioned his own apprentice.

"I will...it is just...it is very...variative..."

"Just take~whatever you want~, alright~?" The man in green with the goatee said with a broken pronunciation and basically in a monotonous tone, much worse than Lelei's deadpan.

"That really sounded terrible."

"Shut up! As if you could do better!"

"I never said I can do better, I just said that you really didn't try that hard."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you Italian!"

"...That's the best you can come up with?"

"...Yeah..."

"Pathetic, and I thought that Japanese people are one of the most fierce and stubborn soldiers...there goes that thought..."

The banter of the two soldiers of different uniforms was beginning to make everyone think they weren't really close friends...as if they were...

...

Rory the Reaper, a title fitting for a Demi-God of Death, Darkness, War, Violence and Insanity.

Rory Mercury was a Demi-God, an Apostle of Emroy, the God of Darkness, Death, War, Violence and Insanity, but Rory...was not as in opinion as her own God, she had been truly trying to find a life-long partner and that time was coming short, with only seventy years left to find an actual person she can bond with...she's not going to have much time...

Despite her attitude on the outside, she had been really thoughtful of what she will be as a Goddess, what she will represent and what she will do as time passes...Immortality...is far...far too agonizing of a life when thought through. Did she deserve it as a reward? She didn't know. As a punishment? Who knows? It was a paradox of existence if she knows it full well, and having that Bitch, Hardy scouting her wasn't that much of a help.

Especially when said Goddess is a lesbian...

Having a Demi-God's body was really helpful when she encounter Giselle, Hardy's Apostle, while she can't change the color of her hair, eyes or change her face's structure, she can try to become either an older or younger version of herself and this...body...is highly resilient, but with Hardy being the bitch she is, that Apostle of hers was still a trouble to deal with, having able to sniff her out because of her Half-Dragon blood.

"Truly...an agonizing life..." She spoke to herself with a self-pitying chuckle before beginning her chore. "Dear Emroy…" She began her prayer, having no one to hear her, she expressed all her hatred, all her frustrations, all of her agony and all of her suffering to Emroy. So why? Why did she become one?

_"I...wish to protect her...I want to protect my friends..."_

**_"A foolish wish for a girl like you...but very well, I pick you...as my Right Hand."_**

She remembered her own internal screams that echoed that night despite it being silent when that unholy presence filled her...and it filled her like a plague, pain, suffering, agony, her mind began to go insane, the pain became her pleasure. Darkness became her soul. Violence became her mind. War became her instinct. Crime became her judgement. Execution became her chore. Death became her sentiment and then...Love...became her dream.

That made her who she is now...an Apostle who came to be from an orphan, a near nobody with few friends...and slaughtered the entirety of a cult...

"I give those who have sinned to you...Emroy…" With that, she finalized her duty to pray and praise her God. "May they who sinned...be burnt in your will."

With that, taking her Axe, she finished her duty for the day. Gone was her sorrowful face, replaced by a dark smile, a fake dark smile. How much she would get rid of the words...'Fake' and 'Dark'.

Has she...ever truly...lived?

* * *

**Fields of Devastation**

Lelei watched into the horizon of a field...a field of dead bodies. "Wow..." Tuka, the blonde elf girl with blue eyes spoke up, wearing a white baggy shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of flip-flops. "They sure killed many dragons..."

"We can fund them by selling dragon scales..."

"Really? So we don't need to sell our bodies?!"

"...Wouldn't recommend that, Men in Grey and Tan looked disgusted when asked of slaves."

"Oh...Oh alright...what about the men in green?"

"Neither..."

"Oh...the others?"

"Hate it."

"...well, this is the best we can give to them as payment for their help..."

"Still..."

"We can simply ask for their help to sell these."

"Don't they need them for armor and others?"

"Apparently they don't need them due to their standards, they have no issues about us taking them."

"Oh, I see..."

"Hmmm, interesting people." The two turned to find Rory Mercury smiling at the sight of the dead armies. "They never needed to use any of these dragon scales huh?"

"Oracle Rory..."

"Oh do please drop the Oracle, it gets...boring with that part."

"I see, lady Mercury."

"...You are a slow learner, aren't you?" Rory deadpanned at the girl.

"I do not see myself disrespecting you, lady Mercury."

"Ahhhhhh, I really am unlucky..." She bellowed to herself. "Haha, but such is the life of an Apostle...as if someone really cares..."

"Either way, we should sell these scales to support ourselves."

"I can agree with that, but to where?"

"My Master has an associate in Italica, from there we can sell these scales."

"...Aren't they at war with the Empire? Italica is simply an enemy in their eyes."

"...Hmm, troublesome..."

"Well...I heard that the Count just passed from the battle of Alnus, maybe we will be lucky and not get identified as the enemy."

"...Perhaps, we need to discuss this matter."

* * *

**JSDF Base**

**A Few Days Later**

"So...since when are we a delivery Company?" Itami questioned himself as Takeo sighed at his own luck in finding a love life.

"I have no idea..." He responded, dead in the inside.

"Itami! I blame you!" Itami could hear the voice of the Italian Commander of his own Company, many others from the World Pact can be heard groaning.

"Why are we even here?"

"Just to suffer?"

"Probably to make you all suffer or somethin', give or take. Woo! Deutschland!"

"Shut the fuck up! Why are you so happy anyways!?"

"WE GET A DAY OFF ESSENTIALLY IN A FRESH GREEN WORLD!"

"What's taking them so long anyway?" Itami asked as he turned to find. "HOLY SHIT!" A couple bags filled with dragons scales of various color. "We're gonna need a bigger ride."

"Was that-"

"No need to make a 'Was that a reference' joke."

"...Was that necessary is what I'm trying to say." Takeo gave Itami a deadpanned look.

"...Oh..."

"Suffice to say that was next line in my head."

"...I really hate this..." Itami was slowly dying in the inside, what should've been a fun, fantasy and military anime-like plot to a German-Italian-Japanese-WW2-esque Bullshitery and possibly a political one as well! "...Is everyone on board?"

"Ready..." Holy shit, the entire company was possibly lifeless at this point, some of the Witches were basically looking a bit worried at their own peers.

**HONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!**

A Driver fell asleep before they even began to move.

"Wha-huh!?"

"Holy shit, this Delivery Team really isn't the best huh?"

"Oh, shut up...we're moving out!"

"Roger..."

"Rog...zzzZZZ." Holy shit, someone fell asleep when he asked!

"Oi! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Wha-I'M UP! I'M UP!"

"Yeah, Axis without violence, really isn't the same...it's like a different world...literally..."

"Yeah, true that, bruder…" A German spoke up.

"...Since when are we related?" The Italian questioned.

"South Tyrol."

...

...

...

"...What do you...Oh...Ohhh..."

"You got what I mean now?"

"Yep."

Oh God, for all this, Itami would probably be barraged fire by constant Axis memes or something European he wouldn't even know! This is probably the definition of hell. "Should we sing an anime song?"

"HELL NAW, YOU WEEBOO!"

* * *

**Path to Italica**

"Are we there yet?"

"You can ask Joe."

"Who's Jo-"

"JOE MAMA!"

"Holy shit, dude. That joke's getting old."

"OLD MAMA!"

"Dude! Fuck off!"

"Oh God..." The Germans, Japanese and the World Pact can't help, but sigh deeply. The Germans can only smack the Italians who weren't driving, otherwise, they'd die. So they really just smacked them to the wheel, hoping that while injured, the Italians would die.

…

That was way too dark and highly unrealistic.

But that was what the Germans wish they could do if they had the balls to do it.

"How about a song?"

"...You better not be playing an anime song."

"Me:-"

"Yeah, no, you go screw right off!"

"Aww."

"Let's just listen to some old..."

A harmonica began to play in the background as a slow clap began. Some of the Axis quickly recognized the song as the others simply just listened in to the tune. "La la la~la la la...la la..." A German began to sing along in an acapella.

"Ra ra ra ra...ra ra ra ra...ra ra lalala…"

"Thoughts endless in flight..." For once, the usual banter was replaced by an actually soothing song. "Day turns to night...Questions you ask your soul..."

"Which way do I go...? How fast is too slow...? The journey has its time within us..."

"The journey begins."

"It starts from within."

"Things that I need to know..."

"The Song of the bird."

"Echoed in words..."

"Flying for the need...to fly..."

"Damn, this song really hit me hard..."

_"That was some nice song you boys sang, mind if I ask what it's name is?" _Amirah asked over the radio.

"Ah, the name's Journey Home by Glynda Elizabeth Marie."

_"I see, it'd be nice to have some cultural exchange." _The Britannian Royal Air Force officer spoke through.

"Sure does..."

"Who knows, we might actually learn something from the old days!"

"Well, that's the good ol' days with our fly boys." The Germans went about. "Ahh, too bad they don't have a Reichs Luftwaffe...for our International Allies..."

"...Do we really need a Reichs Luftwaffe when the Reichs Schutzstaffel is controversial enough?"

"Ah, shut up, there is never the word of too much men." A German spoke up, hands really making gestures of insanity. "It's crazy that people think that we actually have enough men when all around us today, everyone is fucking declaring war and dragging us into it!"

"Ah yes! But good thing we get to do is to revive the Austrian-Hungarian Empire!"

"Are we actually gonna unite Austria with Hungary again? After what happened?"

"Nah, Austria's better with us, Hungary's currently a bit in a pinch in economy, not to say that Romania isn't ceding Transylvania anytime soon."

"Yeah, it's getting annoying with the two constantly bickering, when we ask Romania to cede Hungarian territory, they'd be bitching and demand some Ukrainian lands. That's what makes it harder."

"Yeah, everyone's bitching right now. Anyone wanna read a countryball meme?"

"Yeah, count me in. I mean...didn't some fans sent us some fanmail?"

"You guys get fanmail!?" A few Japanese and World Pacts came in shouting.

"Pfft, sorry, guys! Too bad!"

"You reading those instead of mangas?"

"You stick with your weeboo shit and we stay with our wehraboo shit, how about that?" A German smacked the question out of the air with some Triple A fire. "I don't need your pussy ass anime, what I want is some military anime or live action films done chop-chop, no fucking pussies in my fucking films!"

"But where's the fun in that?!"

"Violence, my friend! Violence! Amirite!?"

"OORAH!"

"That's what I thought!"

"I will never be able to understand their culture..." Lelei muttered as she heard the constant bickering over her part of the convoy.

"I don't understand what they're saying at all!" Tuka yelled out.

"Ahh, this reminds me of the old days..." Cato sighed in amusement as he heard the bicker.

"Well...there's Italica over the horizon!"

"...With some smoke..."

"Damn, did they have a party or ritual or something?"

_"This is Mio, should we send a recon ahead?"_

"...That's ill advised, especially against a potential enemy."

_"...Understood, we'll fly alongside you then."_

_"Mio-san."_

_"We'll leave it, Miyafuji. Some raise a good point."_

"Glad to see we have similar ideas, Squad Lead. Be advised, tanks upfront, Centauro. That's your queue."

"Understood." The Centauro began to pull up in front of the convoy, the Matilda, the Tiger I and the S35 pulling up behind them. This was already deemed a successful battalion, which in case had been decided to be permanent for the current company, now Battalion-sized.

Who's ever heard of a Recon Battalion, definitely neither of them.

"When we arrive, all Witches should all be grounded, seriously, we're not gonna make those barbaric idiots have a panic attack that teenage girls are flying with leggings of sorts." The Italian Capitano gave his order.

_"Jawohl, Capitano." _Minna quickly gave her bit of agreement.

* * *

**JSDF Military Base**

"Oh no..."

"What is it, General Hazama?" A German Officer, Officer Wulf questioned, having been stationed in the base as a Representative, the same with other Bases as each Gates had their representatives to make a quick relay onto the base.

"The Press just got words of the entire incident."

"And?"

"They're demanding why there are 50 dead civilians."

"...Wow." Any Military Operators or Officers did the same. "Those people lack common sense..."

"Tell me about it, they're trying to discredit the military."

"Wow, I know that Japan can be bad, but not _this _bad. This would make the Media be reduced to nothing, but rubbles if the Emperor deems it necessary." Wulf shook his head. "What make them politicians think they are better than the military when if there is no military and the politicians say 'fuck you' to a radical country, they just blame the military for simply not existing. What the fuck is that?"

"...Yeah, that's politics today and I can't really complain when we're the one getting all the FlaK from the media when our Recon Team can't handle a dragon despite carrying firearms, it's like they're asking us to destroy a tank similar to ours, but in difference, is that it can breathe fire, actually be versatile, being so tall and big, having hands, having feet to crush our men and then in addition can fly. The media thinks our Recon Team, who's biggest gun is the Panzerfaust 3, a single Rocket Launcher that should only be used in emergencies." Hazama paused for a second. "Can take down something that is not crewed, is intelligent and actually can deflect small arms fire without casualties."

"The only reason that they didn't get casualties is the fact that they're mobile, but that's not their fault when we are not equipped to actually escort, killing it was already out of the job for all of us, thankfully that we actually have a few tanks and two companies on their backs. Apparently they think just because they are a lot more advanced, any forms of failure means basically incompetence and stupid military, while it is actually their fault that they overestimate and think they can actually shift the problem by blaming not the equipment, not the structure, but the personnel...excuse me, but what the fuck."

"Welp, guess we'll have to teach them that they don't mean shit."

* * *

**Duchy of Zilicat, Italica**

By the edge of the Duchy of Zilicat was the Capital, Italica, once praised for its distance to the three Holy Lands, now, it's becoming a major frontline, with little to no men as they had been sent to their deaths and now the Imperial Army had garrisoned behind them, making them act as a blockade against the enemy forces.

And currently they're also being raided by bandits, after constant messages, all they got were a bunch of wannabe knights, even the Countess who is around 15 years old knew that these knights might be the downfall of her Capital City.

After constant siege after siege, her own militia had been losing constant numbers of soldiers, her bolstered numbers of militia had been dwindling and suffering with sooner or later, they would resort to women and children if no help reaches the City.

"Commander, what are the results of the Siege?" The Duchess had been determined on donning her own armor and sword if need be.

"Milady, it isn't looking too good on our end, we have lost around fifty men, we are down to our final reserve and a total number of 1,500 on each Gates." Four Gates, South, East, West and North.

"Reinforce the Wall with the weakest integrity, focus all construction on rebuilding the wall." The Commander nodded. "And Commander…"

"Yes?"

"What is your assessment on possible reinforcements?" The Commander stood silently, hands trembling. "...It is alright to confess your frustration."

"Milady...there won't be any, even if Italica doubles as an Economic and Strategic Point as well as our Capital, our cities had been sending all they had, with the Saderan Empire taking most of our garrisons to act as fodders. The last reinforcement was yesterday, nothing more can be sent."

"...I see…"

"Milady, I wish that you take an escort and move to the Major City of Relica, that way-"

"Commander...in spite of this, I simply cannot turn tail and run."

"But-"

"The Duchy of the Formal Clan has never turned tail and run away with their citizens left to fend for themselves."

"...Milady-"

"My choice is final."

"...Very well."

"Duchess!" A messenger came through the door to the Throne Room. "There are visitors on the West Gate!"

"What!? Do they not know-"

"T-They're...They are claiming to be from the GATEs!" The room went quiet.

"...H-Has God forsaken us?" The Commander questioned.

"...Have this been relayed to Princess Pina?"

"The messenger is en-route, but we need to get you to safety if they are indeed the otherworlders!"

The Countess simply got off her throne. "Milady?"

"...It's been too long..."

"Eh?"

"...It's my time to rule at last, but when all of you spoke that I should be scared of an attack, I've hid myself too much, my family died for the sake of the Duchy, I've been trained through and through, and you're asking me to hide? Alone or not alone, I am not going to let my family's tradition go to waste. Commander, can I entrust my safety to you when we get to the battlefield?"

"...You can, milady."

"Then it's decided. I will not let the fear of death make me step down from my standings, I will not back down, I must not...what would those trainings be if not to prepare me for my time to rule? Answer that, Commander Tri."

"..."

"...None? Then do not question my words if you have no words or solutions to it."

"Yes, milady."

"Good. We've reached an understanding. Bring me my armor...I will not stay hidden by my deceased father's shadow."

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

"...I'm...not dreaming, right?" Pina asked as in front, was an Iron Elephant that stood in front of the entire convoy.

"...I don't believe so, Princess." Gray, the older seasoned knight spoke. "They have been wanting to trade with this city. That is their demand."

"..."

"Damn it, first the bandits, then the otherworlders." A militia spoke up with fear.

"Man up, we number around a thousand."

"And they destroyed the Imperial Army! Even when they just arrived! This is bad!"

"Princess…"

"I...I don't know-"

"Look!" An elf came out of one of the smaller iron carriages, a young woman with a staff, an old mage and-

"R-Rory Mercury!?"

The Apostle of Emroy came out of the carriage, a simple bright smile carved on her face, followed by a few men in various colored uniforms. All of them carrying black staves. "T-The otherworlders…"

"Have the Apostle of the God, Emroy…?"

"We're doomed! We're doomed!"

An archer suddenly fired off an arrow. That arrow lobbed itself to one of the otherworlders before it was intercepted by Rory with her halberd.

"Oh shoot! MG!"

"On it!"

The Archer's tower, a separate section of the wall soon was riddled with light arrows before the Iron Elephant pointed its trunk. "Fire!"

**BOOM!**

The section now disappeared into nothing, but rubble. "Stand down!"

"Holy shit, that was uncalled for…" A female soldier spoke their tongue.

"You said it. Now...if you may?"

"Ah right…stand down! We are not here to pillage this city!"

"Gee that was reassuring when we fired a tank round onto that section of a tower."

"Not helping…"

The Imperials and the Militia, whatever rumors and stories they heard of the otherworlders came to life and those rumors were actually true. Albeit undergerated. "By Emroy…"

"...We should most likely surrender…"

"Y-Yeah! I don't wanna be killed!"

"Fools! They'll kill you either way and have their way with the women!"

"You know we can hear you right!?" The female yelled from the group. "We don't mean harm we just came to trade!"

"Open the Gate." A young female voice came in. The Duchess, now donning a silver armored suit with a few golden tints came through with a blade by her side, the Commander of the Capital by her side as the two walked towards the Knights.

"D-Duchess! You shouldn't be here!"

"Indeed, but a Formal...never backs down from their word and Oath of Arms. My father did so, my Grandfather did so...so did my mother. I won't let them down."

"But-"

"I have made my mind, open the Gate! If not, I'll open it myself!"

…

"Open the Gate, her Duchess orders so."

* * *

"That was…"

"...Kinda underwhelming."

"I kinda wanna blow them till Kingdom comes."

"Ahh, every thing doesn't need to be as you like it." A German officer simmered his fellow Germans.

"Ahh, this sucks…"

"You think they have doggirls?" An Italian asked as some other Italians began their bicker with some Japanese following. Everyone in the Axis who was not a weeb groaned, the World Pact was completely lost at this point.

"Franco, what the hell are they talking about?"

"...I got not a clue." The Romagnan spoke to his fellow soldiers, the Witches were not getting a slight bit of clue what the hell their allies were getting at.

"Hey, Joseph, what are they talking about?" Yoshika asked the German, who was simply shaking his head.

"Anime...stuff…"

"What...is this...Anime?"

"Oh, I only have something in the midst of...this." He took out his phone to give to Miyafuji who was completely lost on what the device was. Something that was so foreign to even the Karlslanders. The small screen showed a little video of a cartoon of sorts, definitely better than the average Liberion cartoons.

"What is this...device?"

"A phone."

"W-you're telling me...that this is a phone?"

"Ja."

"...Can it call people?"

"I don't know. May I?" Miyafuji gave back the phone to the owner before he pressed a flat button before he got to a...button that looked like a phone, pressing it and what came up was a number pad. "Hmmm...oh, I know just the guy." He pressed the numbers that soon showed up on the bar above. "And call." The phone soon made a beeping noise.

**BEEP~ BEEP~**

_"Jello?"_

"Hey…"

_"Who's there?"_

"Put me on speaker, dunce…"

_"...Alright, who-"_

"It's Joe!"

_"Joseph?"_

"Yeah, dumb dumb. Ye moron." He quickly hung up.

"Ooh, how did you do that?"

"Radio waves. I don't know, I never was much of an engineer…"

"Ah…"

"Any ways...we're in now."

"Oh, hopefully, they won't get a little trigger happy when we go in." Amirah spoke up, her tone sounding worried.

"Doubt it after what they witnessed."

"I don't mean the soldiers of Italica, I meant your Company."

"Oh…"

"Why'd you think I add that trigger happy part?"

"I...fuck it."

"Language please."

"You're not my mom."

"Nor do I need to be...or should I?"

"Don't go _that _far, Witch!"

"Please, I am just a lady." A knife soon came across the German's face. "With knives."

"...Jawohl, ma'am." The knife soon quickly retracted from his sight, the sound of the knife being sheathed could inaudibly heard, the sound of a smile carving itself on her face came to be, albeit unconsciously.

"Good, glad we've came to an understanding."

'Holy shit, was she a psychopath or something!?'

"...Yeah, just don't piss Captain Sulaiman and you should be good." Gertrud spoke up to the man, who simply nodded slowly.

"And I thought my ex-wife is scary...damn." An Italian came along. "I'm scared of what that girl would grow up into."

"A monster I tell you...a monster that even the Germans would fear." A German officer chimed in with a bit of cigarette coming along, burning on its end. "...And it won't be pretty for any of us, unless they are from the Dozen Danger Divisions."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Dozen Danger Divisions: The Original 12 SS Divisions, formerly made of the Remnants of the original SS and the Waffen-SS.**

**1st Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Panzer Division 'Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler' renamed to 'Reichsadler'  
2nd Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Panzer Division 'Das Reich'  
3rd Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Panzer Division 'Totenkopf'  
4th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Panzer Division 'Polizei' renamed to 'Das Jugend'  
5th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Marin-Panzer Division 'Wiking'  
6th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Northern Division 'Nord'  
7th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Alpine Division 'Prinz Eugen'  
8th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Kavallerie Division 'Florian Geyer'  
9th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Panzer Division 'Hohenstaufen'  
10th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Panzer Division 'Frundsberg'  
11th Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Northern Division 'Nordland'  
12th **Waffen-SS/Reichs-SS Panzer Division 'Hiterljugend' renamed to 'Calluna Vulgaris'

Rumored to be one of the most dangerous cluster of Divisions that the Germans possessed, infallible in combat, a guaranteed outcome was their survival, no matter how beaten up, how much casualties, they would continue their triumphant victory streak, no matter the odds, their maniacal tendencies continued even after the de-Nazification of many things, mainly the brainwashing, apparently Nazi or not, they fought for their fatherland tooth to nail. That was the reason the Reichs family kept them under wraps on who each were, each men who disappeared were often pointed as one of the members of one of the twelve divisions. Where did the Schwarz Engel came in?

They don't, dangerous they can be, but nothing like the Triple Ds, many may think it might be a new size of a bra, but the volunteers didn't really find it funny, if at all, they'd kill a person mocking them in a heartbeat. They were the Apex Predators, any Top Divisions of any others would simply get toppled down, they were by all means the Top Dogs in the world of Elite Men. While massive numbering in about 600,000 soldiers. 50,000 men in each Division.

That was all composed of High Elites, Elites amongst Elites. Fighting like rabid dogs, knowing no fear of dying nor fear of being cornered, like a cornered and injured animal, they are far more dangerous when they are taking a beating.

They were all wildcards. The Triple D Wildcards, some might call them.

* * *

**That was...a lot of politics, yes, Adler is a history buff and a fan of all Generals who had a lot of experience especially Rommel, Zhukov and Giovanni, since they were great in commanding tank units.**

**This had been a hassle, until Summoning Japan got a few chapters out. I'll continue this for the foreseeable future, this shall be my Ultimate Fanfiction, apart from the number of favs and follows compared to my other fic that I will continue at one point in time…**

**And the Triple D I mentioned? You've seen Reichsadler, the Top Gun of the Top Dogs being sent into Falmart. The Panzerkampf Korp that Adler brings would be of the 'Reichsadler', 'Das Reich', 'Totenkopf' and the 'Das Jugend(named due to the numbers of young volunteers, highly respected despite the age)'. That's enough spoilers, but many would just pick the top 12 of the OTL Waffen-SS Divisions, so yeah, no biggie tbh.**

**Anyways, onto the Reviews!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Maroon567:**** I would, but really, those were accidentally funny, I expected all my beef to be a bit serious albeit light at times to release the stress, that was why I made the Italians at least a bit into anime and then into the hentai part, or at least quality ones. **

**The Italians I can imagine to be a bit more heroic and nationalistic in their approach, having more guns on their side with German support, World Pact would join in with some support as well as the JSDF, but with how crippled the World Pact is and how passive Japan is.**

**And the Italian SWAT? What SWAT? All I see is...Chef Boyardee's bois coming through with pasta, pizzas and holy shit is that a lot of tomato paste.**

**Artificer:**** Glad you enjoy it, that'll be a secret on who is dominating with many more companies tempted on beating their rivals, and no, when I mean no magic, that also means PERFECTLY NORMAL OTL with the Axis Victorious, not Axis with some minor quirks of nonsense and anime in it, otherwise I'd just make it a crossover from the start. They'll lead on with Technology, but that's it. Nothing more nothing less.**

**Nero Claudius:**** That's CLASSIFIED.**

**Gate Keeper:**** Wish granted. Now all Axis members hate every hentai with those things, only qualities and vanillas are successful. **

**Seitora:**** Ohohoho, it would be a clusterfuck indeed, but that would be when the Axis shows themselves first in the world. And there shall be a meme war between OTL and Axis, with the World Pact confused as hell on what is happening. And MILFs? **

**...I mean…**

**Yea? Kinda? Idk.**

**JaphetSkie:**** Yep...and minors as well…**

**Routaro:**** *Insert Scared hamster meme***

**Isekai:**** WuT?**


	19. Pact 5 - Saderan Alliance Part 5

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 5: Saderan Alliance Part 5**

* * *

**Duchy of Zilicat, Within the Walls**

"Yeah, he's dead." A medic nodded as the people within the walls were panicking at the unconscious Itami Youji who got smacked by the door, Astermann and Amirah were by his side as Tuka went off on the Imperials.

"Eehhhhh?!"

"He's dead in the inside, I don't know of his well being."

"And why is that?" Amirah questioned as the medic looked at her dead in the eyes.

"I am a Doctor in Philosophy."

"But is he going to be alright?" Yoshika asked timidly, only for the doctor to answer with.

"No one's ever alright."

"This is not the time for jokes." Sighing, the doctor took his canteen before pouring out its liquid contents into the face of Itami.

"Wake up."

"BWAH! Where-What!?"

"He's fine, he's fine. He's not that weak, thankfully." The medic shrugged off. "Yoshika, you can help his 'wounds', alright?"

"H-Huh? A-Alright…" The girl quickly knelt down with her ears and tail popping out. The man's wounds soon healed up.

"Oh...that's...neat...that's really useful in the field."

"Indeed…"

…

"You're not getting her." Mio simply spoke out, putting Yoshika behind her.

"Awww…"

"Is she even legal to marry?" A German questioned.

"Age is a number." An Italian spoke up.

"That will also determine your fate." Another German added in with a glare. "You wanna try your luck?"

"Nevermind…"

"That's what I thought, pussy."

"That's quite enough." Astermann sighed at the two Europeans. "We don't need to fight among each other…"

"Anyways, where's Paie?"

"I see...your magic is quite complicated...much like ours…"

"Yes, no magic is easily mastered...especially when so little can do so."

"Being a mage must've been a privilege huh?"

"A privilege for some, a curse for others who are sought after to be gained as a pawn."

"I...see…"

"Paie!"

"Oh, I must go now! See you!"

"Yes. See you later."

"Yessir?" Paie got to the Capitano. "What is it that did you ask for me?"

"Negotiations."

"Oh..."

"You're needed to translate for us, would you mind?"

"Oh no, I don't mind. But..."

"But what?"

"I have another translator in mind, still in progress, but she might be able to-"

"This is no time to experiment, one wrong word can set us all apart, we need _you_, a perfect translator for both sides."

"...A-Alright, sir. I apologize..."

"No need for that, we're going to negotiate now. Just get ready." The Capitano spoke up, Amirah and Minna came along with Itami coming with Kuribayashi and another member, Tomita following them. "...You didn't read some of the literatures of the Italian Anime Convention, right?" Speaking in Italian, no one else except some specific others can understand what they were speaking, mostly Minna and Amirah who was around them.

"Ummm, no?"

"Good. Don't."

...

…

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

Passing through the Gate came through seven of the most fearsome Divisions in the entire Alliance, considered inhumane and ultranationalists, the German three Waffen-SS, the Das Reich, the Totenkopf and the Das Jugend made most of mostly 20 year old men, who were deemed combat worthy, the Italian Blackshirt Divisions, the 'Dio lo Vuole' and 'Fiammi Nerre', the Japanese Imperial Division 'Ryuga' and 'Ryuki'.

Wehrmacht and lesser RSS members backed away from respect, a few gave their notions of respect, World Pact and JSDF Representatives can't even comprehend who they were facing. Riding in the Standardpanzer XIs, the newly implemented P80/99 Aries, the newest Main Battle Tank of Italy, the Japanese Type Zeroes with some of the most newest IFVs and APCs in their ranks. Infantry simply sat by the their tank's hull.

Counting their ammunitions and minding their own business, wearing a different type of uniform than most, the current head of Chief of the Reichsadler Division, Generaloberst Falke Reichs von Rhine, the younger brother of the Field Marshal himself. "Generaloberst, I was not expecting you to take Commander of the Reichsadler." A slightly surprised and newly promoted Generaloberst of the RSS Das Jugend spoke out.

"Acceptable, seeing how you are still fair on the face." The Reichsadler's head himself was a similar copy of Adler, blue eyes, brown hair, but the fact that his hair was slightly colored in beige than brown, wearing a blue beret, he simply took a piece of chocolate in his pocket and took a bite of it. "All Units will be needed to stand by until further orders."

"Understood, sir." Insolence against seniors were really frowned upon by even the officers, it was best that everyone stay true to their position, to argue a point, but not a point in rankings and ego. "Excuse me, senior."

"Of course, it's been a rough day, rest your men, we have an order soon by Italica. We will occupy their entire Kingdom if negotiations go smoothly."

"Hooh?" The Generaloberst of the Das Reich longed out. "Pray tell, what happened?"

"Brigands, they have been attacked by them and the Empire and I quote 'Did jackshit to protect them', this...is our First Mission as the Eight Divisions of Monsters." The Generalobersts, the Maggiore Generales and the Sogou Senkous of the SS, Italian Blackshirts and the High Order Imperials simply grinned at that moment. A war where they can actually go in freefire without much restraints.

"Be advised." Falke's right hand man spoke up. "Enemy has been recorded to have enslaved our people, when you find those damned slavers and slave owners...you are permitted to do _anything_ with them, no matter their status. Let that be a sign for their stupidity. Understood?"

That joy of killing can now be exchanged for rage of slavery. _"Understood."_ Venom laced their voice, though everyone wasn't in earshot to hear, their backbones chilled, Italians stopped their talk, German SS' stopped their discussion and some World Pact and JSDF officers felt their back going cold.

Now the Axis had just went from 10 to 1000 real quick.

* * *

**Duchy of Zilicat, Italica, Meeting Room**

"A fifteen year old ruler?" The Capitano's eyes twitched as Amirah and Minna continued to be at least respectful to the Duchess of the Duchy of Zilicat.

"I believe that the Duchess would turn sixteen this year." Princess Pina tried to argue the point.

"Your point?" The Capitano's seasoned eyes looked at the Princess, unforgivingly giving his opinion on the matter. "You entrust a nation, a Duchy to the hands of a young woman, who had been given half-baked trainings, still unfit to remain ruler, who are you to say that her age is suffice when every other nations had more experienced rulers, who are you to not exploit her trust." Paie completely copied what he spoke, understood by both sides.

"Please do not speak ill of-"

"No offense, but I am skeptical with how all of this politics work with the Empire, this is essentially the action of a puppet government or manipulating a government." Astermann spoke out, Minna, Amirah, Itami, Kuribayashi and Tomita can clearly see the logic behind that statement. "You taking control on _behalf_ of the Duchess herself with her naïve mind, you can simply control her to doing what you wish."

"T-That's not true!"

"What is the proof that what you are doing is her will and not yours? Did you hear what the Duchess herself has to say in the matter? Or does she stay quiet when a meeting is going on? Perhaps, only acting as a Figure head instead of anything else?"

"..." No one dared say a thing as it sounded so...right on point.

"As I thought...so, Duchess I'll ask you and you alone, anyone who tries to speak for her...I can't guarantee your safety or your time in this life." Paie simply choked on what he said on the last part, she knew that the Italians had a handful of people who were dead serious, but it can't be that the Capitano himself was a Black shirt, can he?

Black Shirts were by many deemed the scariest of all Italians, more so than their mafia-counterparts, ruthless in everything caring naught for money, but loyalty to those who would bring greatness to Italia, that was their first order, to help the Il Duce in bringing greatness into the country, they now call 'Novus Imperium Romanum', the New Roman Empire.

...

"Princess Pina, forgive me, but I cannot have you make my decisions solely on your own opinions no longer, what he said was true..." Princess Pina's eyes widened, her right hand woman/lady also did the same. "...I wish to make my own decision, solely on my own, if you were doing this for me, then you would respect my decision."

"B-But Duchess-"

"...I've heard enough, Princess."

"...You can be awfully persuasive, even through a translator." Amirah spoke out silently as the Capitano can only scoff silently.

"I rate a good degree in political arguments, I'm raised by a politician, but born as a soldier, it is simple than I am a hybrid of sorts where others would be muscleheads with low political minds and those with no muscles, but acquired a lot of political assessments and know when to fire his trump card."

"...I see, I respect that part of you."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I wish to know what are your reasons to be here."  


"Trading." Paie translated the man's answer. "We're here for trading."

"Trading? That's unusual for the enemy."

"We are civilized...unlike some people who attacked our cities beyond the Gate, enslaving our citizens. To which we can only justify by declaring war if our citizens are not returned, all of the attacks and all of the things done to your people...we see this as a conflict that can be finished immediately...lest you are like one of the Kingdoms back home, from where Paie originated from...where her Empire got crushed in under just a month, feeling the full brunt of the Greater Axis Pact."

The World Pact and the JSDF looked at them incredulous.

"..."

"...If you wish to know, my homeland, the Empire of Papaldia had been instigating wars here and there, when we executed some Axis citizens, our Empire simply got swatted out of the sea by inferior numbers of ships, revolts came before in every vassalized kingdom and occupied land. That spanned around a month in time or less, our entire Empire got burnt to the ground and simply destroyed."

"..."

"Enough of that, Duchess, I have contacted my Base, they will be sending help in three waves." The Capitano sighed. "It is either you accept or otherwise I cancel that issue of help."

"S-Sir Astermann!?" Minna asked with a panicked tone. By straight up threatening, he obviously wanted to corner them into accepting the deal.

"Accept naught, decline naught, my Base will one way or another take this city peacefully, helping your citizens survive, if not retake it after bandits overrun this entire city, your answer?" The Alliance including Paie looked at the man with questionable desires to either critique him or simply beat the shit out of him. Minna, Amirah and Kuribayashi in one point was thinking about beating the shit out of the man, while the JSDF and Paie looked at him questionably with critics in mind.

"Sir-!"

"Translate that."

"But-"

"Accept naught...decline naught...my Base...will one way or another...take this city...peacefully, helping your citizens...but if no, we take it...after bandits overrun your Capital. No help. Alone. Answer?"

The man simply didn't care about it if his subordinate didn't want to translate it, but it just became easier with her. If not, then he has no quarrel on taking everything into his own hands. "I..."

"Take time...don't rush. You rush, you regret it later."

"...Alright, can I take some time to think about it?"

"Yes, you are...allowed to. But not long...4 Hours. Maximum."

"I understand, thank you, Captain."

"Likewise, Duchess."

The man soon got up, followed by his peers, who were glaring at him at his actions. They soon got out.

* * *

What was that!?" Minna slammed her hand onto the LMV as Astermann drank from his water canteen. "You can't simply just demand them to-"

"It was either the citizens or their ego." He spoke after drinking, ignoring the unfinished sentence. "...Accept, we save their citizens and put up an actual advisor instead of a Princess of the Empire who is immature and can go rogue on us, we will install two Advisors, the Local and the Foreign, both would quarrel, but worst case scenario is a simple dispute that we will put out with minimal lives. Other option will be to simply storm the Capital with incendiary burning the entire Capital."

"...But still, can't we have any other options?"

"Options are limited, easier said than done. We make them fall to us, we get logistics for our men, we make them fall to bandits, taking the Capital would be harder and women will be raped."

"Tough assumption to think that your men wouldn't take advantage."

"It's easy, after the implementation of the Golden Rules of War, either you want to or not..." He took out his Beretta 92SF and pulled the slide. "...Every rapist shall be shot on the spot. No question to be asked." Some of the men looked a bit horrified at that statement.

"Yes, yes, that's inhumane? It makes a point. Unlike the RSS who are actually given permission to torture the perpetrator. It really sets the statement to not be a rapist, otherwise they'll be shot and suffer more than what they did to the women and girls." A German officer simply shrugged. "And that's being generous, considering you would just simply take the city by force if we weren't tagging along with two other Gates."

"So, you're pinning the blame to us for getting in your way?" Kuribayashi asked, a bit aggressively before stepping back after seeing the cold glare that the Capitano had.

"...No, not necessarily, your participation certainly made us choose a more humane way, if this weren't the case...well, let's just say everything would end in less than two months and would include enough suffering to make the entire Empire be deemed too scared of us to even oppose us." Another German shrugged.

"...I'd take it that you are acquainted with this?" Amirah questioned, the Germans simply shrugged and nodded. "So, making them suffer is also included?"

"...A quick question, you are to choose one...one only, a close friend...or your enemy, who would you choose to save?"

"A close friend of mine of course."

"Why not the enemy?"

"Because...I see..."

"...It is either your friend to suffer or your enemy. I chose the former, because it will never be a realistic reflex action to do, would it? I prefer to see my own enemies dead or suffering than my own brethren, my own men, my own citizens, acquaintance or stranger, they are still of my nation. Why would I throw them away for someone I never cared for in my life? Never thought that they even exist."

"...How about when you choose between a citizen who is a criminal and a stranger from this world, innocent."

"...Don't think about that, any criminals would be sent to a penal battalion, this world's stranger? Why would I even care? I want my people to reform and rehabilitate, anyone else, not from my nation or Alliance. Not a chance, why should we give those infidels a chance when they've proven their own people are nothing, but pieces of shit?"

"...and if said person had done rape?"

"Straight to hell. No questions asked. If it is proven after women tried to cheat their way with people that dumped them or et cetera. If that is so. The punishment would be far more severe. When they say 'its just a prank,', our guys would probably say "'It'S jUSt A haRMlEsS PrANk', shut the fuck up, bitch, get fucking nae nae'd for making someone suffer.', the lies are just much worse, so if you got out unscathed, congrats, you just made someone suffer their life for absolutely no reason and get their reputation tarnished. We'll make it even worse than what happened to the victim of fake rape with actually getting tormented and tortured." A German shamelessly and coldly answered back. Some even chuckled at the idea.

"That's German law in a nutshell, you commit crime you get a fair trial. Rape. Fair trial. Fake rape. You get sent to a worse center than the victim."

"That's the reason they say that Germany is either an express train to Heaven or Hell. It's a guaranteed heaven if you do no wrong and get a slap to the wrist, even in Jail you are still treated nicely unless you molested a kid that would mean that your limbs gone, your pee-pee castrated, if a woman, probably...yeah, maybe something of a doll. Point is we make the makers of child porno into the porno itself."

"...Holy shit, your laws don't mess around."

"Laws be damned? Your soul be damned many times worse. Basically...order and law before freedom, since we don't want people crying out 'freedom' while firing guns irresponsibly. Only former military can they even hold a Rifle, Carbine or Bolt. Police for Pistols and Revolvers. Nothing much of an Automatic LMG, Automatic Carbine, we sell StGs, but the V version, short for Volks, think of it as a...Volks SturmGewehr, the bullets themselves aren't that lethal, but a good shot on the head, chest or anything not safetied, you'd bet you get yourself killed."

"...So like Americans in our world, but less freedom and democracy."

"Democracy is flawed, I say, you pick the Leader, but if said Leader is secretly corrupt, stupid, you don't know what he or she is secretly plotting and using propaganda and does anything for his own interest? Also the fact that you can only elect only a few times until a certain amount then your best leader who in no doubt be unable to continue his service and no one would follow his footsteps if they are opposing him. We implement Corporatism over Capitalism. The folks is more important than the wealthy, only few wealthy people get some more funds due to their military connections, but that is only because they are actually trusted that we give them more funds. Understand that?"

"...Politics is harder than I thought."

"We, the RSS officers had to deal with politics before military. That is why we know a lot about our laws. The Jugends got the worse of it, being ultranationalists, they volunteer at age 14, recommended as earlier you apply, 18 you get sent out, that's four years of doctrines and politics. It gets boring to be honest, but you get the earliest retirement papers and you really get some good ranks early on due to age."

"That's why we picked the casual difficulty."

"...So the Dozen Danger Divisions...Triple Ds." Everyone snorted a laugh. "Are they the difficulty of Hard?"

"Oh, no...they're the Hardcore or as we say, 'Borderline Impossible', that or you have no life. Most of the Jugends are orphans who lost the meaning of life or as many say 'Survivors' Guilt' making them go to lengths to save people from the ones who would tarnish the states, against the Japanese, Italian, puppets, integrated colonies, colonies, their own anarchist citizens, Wehrmacht or anyone who threaten the Order and Law of the German Empire." The German shrugged, not taking the joke.

"So...like Hitler's Youth?"

"Similar. But they stand down when the war is finished and are humane. All of the Triple Ds are. And the Triple D indeed is to make them look like a joke, but then you regret it. As like the British when the Hitlerjugend 'Hitler Youth' that they jokingly call 'Hitler's babies', the 12th Waffen SS Division that landed on Dover."

"Pfft. And then what, they get killed like cattle?"

"Thousands of dead Brits and Allied Troops in Battle of Dover. Tenacious Jugends stormed, uncaring of the casualties received, a few hundred unsalvageable tanks and apparently as I quote a German when the battle was over, 'Burnt bodies everywhere in the pillboxes'. Apparently they heard that the Brits were calling their Division 'A bunch of babies', not anymore when they continued to rampage across the city, then the shores of Britain, terrorizing citizens, shouting 'Hitler Jugend ist unschlagbar' and apparently commit a lot of rape."

"Hitler Youth is...undefeatable."

"Kill count wise? 50,000 dead Brits on the cost of possibly 5,000 dead Jugends, not counting the possibly 100,000 dead civilian casualties of 'collateral damage'. Injured probably went about 100,000 Brits and 20,000 Jugends. That really was the most embarrassing defeat when the Brits were so fucking positive on destroying the 12th Division. So, don't call them babies. Youths are by far the most fittest and the most ultranationalist soldiers by far."

"They are brainwashed afterall."

"No...we actually have a vet from the Das Jugend not the Hitlerjugend. He was told of the defeats of Germany, Prussia and et cetera that awakened his inner nationalist tendencies at start. It brought anger and pride into the course, riots tend to happen on how great Germany was and how it came to be. And now...you guessed it. Germany indeed became a powerhouse more so than America with his booming economy and leading technology expertise."

"..."

"That's enough of unser Vatherland, Capitano. Take the stage. I don't wanna continue talking about this non-sense of trying to talk down our Waffen-SS, the one that would tear us a new one if they want to." The German officers left the scene.

"No need. I believe they understand that we operate under harsh, but fair laws and order. We don't discriminate nowadays. Racism is here and there, but the punishments are...inhumane as we know it."

"Don't piss us off and we'll be happy weebs. Piss us off, get ready for a Giovinezza montage." Another joked kinda seriously.

_"Salve o popolo d'eroi. Salve o patria immortale. Son rinati i figli tuoi. Con la fede e l'ideale. Il valor dei tuoi guerrieri. La virtù dei tuoi pionieri. La vision della Alighieri. Oggi brilla in tutti i cuor!"_

_"Giovinezza! Giovinezza, primavera di bellezza!"_ A few Italian nationalists chanted their favorite song.

"We might be weebs...but we put nation before hobbies of anime and weeb stuff." The Italians simply got off, leaving the Capitano alone. Following their fellow comrades in chanting their song.

"Don't question how much of a nationalist, an Italian is, that is a lesson you need to learn." The Italian Captain smiled humbly as he saw his men singing the song with such youthfulness.

"You Italians are a lot softer than us though."

"Heh...not one human is the same. We as a nation are similar, but different. We are humans afterall...none are perfect in creation."

No one argued that point as they made decisions based on emotions a lot.

* * *

**Italica, Meeting Room**

"I have come to a decision." The men and women had came around to hear the decision of the Duchess who looked self-assured on what she was about to do. Pina on the other hand was looking very much nervous at the decision.

"...And that will be?"

"...I accept your offer." The Princess herself was unenthusiastic with the answer and simply looked horrified.

"Good...now here we give you the terms and agreement." The Command Vehicle did have something convenient and that was a printer and stock of papers. All were written in both Italian and Falmartian. "Paie. So our friends can understand, Amirah, you do know some Ital-I mean Romagnan, correct?"

"I do."

"Care to be the one to confirm that what Paie said is true to the words there?"

"I have no problem with it, just keep this as humane as possible."

"Terms of agreement. The Promise of Italica promises that the Duchess remain in power, while the Trinity Force of the World Pact, the JSDF and the Axis Powers ensure their sovereignty, their independence and laws. They will act as no longer a Vassal Duchy, but an Independent Duchy under supervision of the Italians until further notice, but after the war is finished, the Italians will withdraw. Supervision of Italian Forces will be under the management of Germany, Japan and the World Pact. Duchy of Zilicat will no longer be an active participant, but will be as far as our concern, a neutral Duchy that allows the Trinity Force to move their military units through their nation, while receiving help in forms of training of a proper militia, limited technological sharings and some imports of goods."

"Furthermore, Zilicat will allow the JSDF, World Pact and the Axis Powers to build bases around their territory. Are these terms acceptable for you?"

"...They seem to...be...too good to be true...you're asking so little from us."

Paie lookee at the Italian, who got a pair of reading glasses and looked at the entire agreement before pointing out a part.

"O-Oh, sorry. And finally, the Zilicat will supply logistics for the passing Military Units and no Saderan personnel are to enter Zilicat without the agreement of the entire Trinity Forces being notified of the development, and every Trinity Force personnel who wronged a Zilicat citizen will be dealt with by the Axis Forces."

"...Is this everything?"

"Amirah?"

"I will review the entire terms of agreement." Paie translated what she said. "...Everything is as said by miss Paie, everything's in order. Nothing has a loophole."

"I see...I accept."

"D-Duchess! Please reconsider this! The Empire is in danger!"

"The Empire had cared naught for us. Forgive me, but my people obviously needs the priority over the Empire."

"Heh, this is too easy…" Astermann simply smiled under his breath. "They are a fragile coalition, ruled by fear, without that fear. They are nothing…"

'Just like us...without the fear, they'd revolt if things go badly…'

"Duchess! Please rethink this!"

"I have made it clear, Princess."

"The Empire wouldn't be happy with your decision!"

"...It is still the same, Princess. The Empire will fall. Whether you like it or not, the Duchy of Zilicat has suffered enough of our Slave Transactions, no longer shall we live by fear of your reign."

"...Then it has been decided. What will your nations send? This is a massive amount of territory."

"Due to us being a Self-Defense Force, I'd doubt we can even send more than two Divisions even if sending one Division is possible."

"Understandable. And the World Pact?"

"I must discuss this with the Generals and Marshals first, we need to know of our possible units that are available."

"Will do."

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna, Novus Rome**

"All Units! We will get to Italica! ETA 6 Hours! All troops forward!" The 1st and 2nd SS Division, Reichsadler and Das Reich went forth. A total of 100,000 men sent in forms of detachments, 1st wave at 10,000 with the remaining 90,000 coming after them.

"Do you that this is enough men to cover and garrison Zilicat, sir?"

"No doubt, boyo, we just need to kill off all hostiles."

"Alright! Let's go go go!"

"All Units! Go forth!"

"Roger!" The sounds of the tracks beginning their move quickly filled the evening, former slaves, men and women came out to see a huge wave of Iron Elephants or Tanks that had soldiers on top of them with their black staves, the men simply looked a lot more refined than that of an Imperial, but their strange choice of clothing had them look...far more intricate than an Imperial. It was confusing...

But for many, they knew that camo was not standard issue.

They knew they were dealing with people with actual experience.

* * *

**Battle Plans**

"So, with how unidentified the lot of the enemy is, I'd say that Itami's Team cover the North Gate, seeing how it is one of the most vulnerable with your entire Team with some of our Support." The Capitano spoke out, Minna looked over the strategy.

"Hartmann and Barkhorn both had been given Jet Strikers, so you should be good."

"Ehh, but what about the others?"

"We are in the forms of a Company, you getting Jet Witches are far off better compared to having a WW2 tank."

"But still..."

"Alright, Itami's Team, Erica and Gertrud will be in charge of the North Gate. The other three will be guarded by us, the East with the two Tiger Witches and the Matilda, the West with the Tiger and Somua, while we cover our South with our Centauro and the remaining big guns."

"...Well, to be honest...that's sound like a plan."

"Good, we'll all be stationed from here on out. Got that!?"

"Got it!"

"What about the militia?"

"Eastern Gate, I have a bad feeling about that than the North, for some reason..."

"...Anyone who volunteers to stay back?" Yoshika and Lynette raised their hands.

"I-If it might be possible to not participate..."

"Understandable, since they aren't acquainted to..."

"No need to finish that sentence, officer Sakamoto." A German officer sighed. "It'd be better if they stay as support."

"True..."

"Shirley and Lucchini are going to be stationed in the center as well as Perrine, since you know how she is with blood."

"S-Sakamoto-san-!"

"You might be a burden and with how you faired against killing people, it wouldn't be farfetched..."

"...But still..."

"My words are final, Perrine."

"Amirah and Le Fay will be by the South, me and Mio will be on the West, Eila and Sanya by the East with Erika and Maho, Erica and Gertrud on North, Shirley and Lucchini will provide reinforcements if need be, Yoshika, Perrine and Lynette will not attend the battle. Does that suffice?" Minna questioned as every member looked at each other and nodded.

"We have additional back ups of a Dardo and an additional Marder, request their support if need be."

"What about Rory?"

"...What about her?"

"Where is she going to be?"

"...Ahhh, by the North with Itami."

"WHAT!?"

Ignoring the sudden outcry. "And the two mages and the elf?"

"...North." The Capitano spoke up.

"Oh, the Elf shoul-" An Italian tried to speak before being cut off.

"Elf up North. No arguments."

"...Alright."

* * *

**Duchy of Zilicat, Italica**

**4 o'clock**

**South Gate**

"Damn, they really are insistent on fighting this early huh?" An Italian yawned as he played Giovinezza on his headphones.

"I guess so...Command had been unable to send a bichopper."

"Bichopper?" Amirah raised an eyebrow as she cleaned her Hispano-Suiza cannon, a 20mm autocannon.

"A designation for gyrocopters with two big propellers. Apparently they were short on numbers, with the unified base building operation that is. Ahhh, so they're sending the Engel Companies."

"Airbornes, right?"

"Yeah, German too. Some Italian Black Shirt companies tagged along as well. This'll be a slaughter I'd say."

"How much casualties, might you think?"

"With all of these?...I won't be surprised if all of them died. 20k they said, I'd say 18k with the other 2k we take prisoners."

"Big number."

"Go big or go home they say."

"Heh, touché."

"...Sorry about Capitano as well."

"Eh?"

"He...kinda lost a lot of his buddies when his platoon went on a Recon Mission, guess this is just relieving him again."

"How long ago was that anyways?" Amirah asked as the Italian Officer looked a bit skeptical.

"He...said it was around the Middle Eastern conflict in the Ottoman's, but I kinda thought it was in the Northern Africas, Tunisia, I think…"

"Tunisia...I see…" Amirah muttered before taking out her pipe.

"Yeah, I heard that five survived out of a forty men team. Two blamed him, while the other two defended him. He was stripped of his Colonel and demoted to Captain. Rough times I say. They were given a tank as well, rumors said his Team encountered four P71/65 against their P78/86, three got destroyed by it before a lucky Panzerschreck lit the crew on fire before blowing up. The last got mobility killed by a few good chunks of explosives and ultranationalist pride of suicide bombing." That got a wince from some soldiers, taking out a cig, he smoked it.

"Capitano was just worried...too worried on what would happen if he didn't have the same mentality, he was cocky that time. Ordering to continue their advance even after they finished their objectives…"

"...Hmm…"

"...Yeah...not what you would expect from a Captain, but we Italians do have some...weird men on our hands. Hehe…" He quickly blew out some smoke, towards the other side where there was no one. Holding his ARX-160 he slid the chamber for a 5.56mm.

"...Got any stories to tell?"

"Me? Oh no, this is my first."

"First deployment?"

"Yeah, still a greenie. Command thought that this conflict is a perfect place to get the normies to work out."

"I see...and normie?"

"Normal, flat, boring, you name it. We mostly make up 40% of the Italian population of the Base, here and there, and all over the land, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe ya…"

"...Haaah, really wish that I can actually see some big tits right about now."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry...eheh, us, normies really don't get the booties around the place. Mostly the seasoned do, and they barely are even interested. Cold if you ask me."

"...Maybe they're finding someone faithful."

"Damn...guess I know jack about them…but still, to be crowded by girls...and actually legal girls. No offense."

"None taken...I'm still 17. Turning 18 in just a few months."

"Never got your sweet 17 huh?"

"Nah, I got too much things in hand to do that."

"I see…"

"...Well, it was nice of a chatter...been a while."

"Oh really? Huh...The Second War is really that depressing huh?"

"Forget about the heroic deeds, behind all those smiles are really some deep dark secrets."

"Yeah...I heard that the Germans had tried to commit genocide, that came on in 1942 in a small place of Auschwitz. Not much selfies there."

"Selfies?"

"Photo of yourself, you take it directly by pointing camera backwards towards you. Kinda hard without the dual camera to take it while you see how you pose."

"O...kay?"

"...Anyways, some brats are really disrespectful. While we take some deep moments, they just go 'OMG, selfies in Auschwitz' like some asshat who doesn't know respect. People died there and what do they do? Take selfies. No respect. No nothin', disgusting."

"...Quite passionate there."

"I've been there...truth be told I'm part Jewish, so if I was a German citizen back then, I would've been dead."

"I see...it's inhumane huh?"

"Germany's trying to move past it. Let bygones be bygones, learn from the past so never a sequel will be made. Germans are self-conscious. Trying to look good, but...yeah, sometimes they fail."

"True story." A German simply looked away with a bit of shame. "Heh, it might've been the time where the SS was born...but really...I'm...deeply offended and...ashamed of what happened. Nothing will happen like that ever again. The Reichs would never let that happen again."

"I...hope so."

"...It's 4 in the morning."

"Damn…" The Italian sighed. "...Well, it's been a long night. MREs?"

"Eh, German chocolate. Want some?"

"Hell yeah, we'd trade so much for them." The Italian took a small chunk.

"Captain?"

"...Thanks." Amirah took a chunk and threw it to her mouth. "...I like it."

"German chocolate is superior."

"Not to the Swiss though."

"Swiss is German."

"...Oh yeah…"

"Is there a bit of coffee there?"

"Yeah...you allergic?"

"Oh no." Amirah finished her piece. "It helps me keep myself awake, especially at 4 o'clock in the mornin'. Thanks for that."

"Yeah...we better get some good night's rest, otherwise I'd riot."

"Haha, big words."

"...Yeah, they are."

"All of you are philosophical, huh?" Amirah commented as the men looked at each other.

"Not all of us, but we took some notes from our predecessors. No one wants to end up like them…fighting in a war where no one is truly spared from the horrors of the worst thing that humanity has to offer...but also some of the best to be honest…"

"I better write a book of this."

"Haha, I'd totally read it." The German chuckled a bit. "You think they would actually come around?"

"...Maybe…"

"...So I've been wondering...might you tell me why you don't wear pants?"

"Oh...well, it's a bit annoying when you have to use the Striker Units, most of us just don't use it and just wear swimsuits or...you get the picture and they often get in the way of our magic."

"I see...mostly for convenience and practical issues huh?"

"Yeah, R&D would probably get something out to not make them get in the way."

"Hmm, I gotcha."

* * *

**West Gate**

"This is Minna to Amirah, over."

_"Yeah, this is Amirah. Over. What is it, Minna?"_

"Any luck on your end?"

_"Not much. Attack is highly un...unlikely on our end seeing how well armed it is…over."_

"Copy. Eyes open, alright? Over."

_"Copy. Wilco. Over."_

"Boring night huh?" Mio asked as Minna simply sighed, she nodded before turning to her comrade.

"Can't believe you can still use the Unit despite your age."

"Hey, I might be old, but I'm not out of the game...yet." Mio gave out a bittersweet smirk. The two looked as a World Pact and an Axis soldier slept against each other, helmet covering their faces.

"...Hahh, I really want this conflict to end."

"Same here...seems like God has other plans for us, huh?" Mio simply chuckled at their luck.

"Yeah."

"No matter, we can pull through of this...I'm sure of that…"

"...Yeah…"

"Something the matter?"

"Shh, Overguard. You copy?"

_"Overguard copy. Over. What is it?"_

"...I...do you hear anything?"

_"...Not for the moment...checking infrared first."_

"Do so, over."

* * *

**East Gate**

_"Anything?"_ Minna questioned the guard as he and his battle buddy looked through their infrared.

"Holy scheiße! Enemy attack! Numbering around 5,000 men! That's a whole lot!"

_"Dammit! I knew something was wrong!"_

"They're using some kind of...illusion! Spray machine guns over!"

_"Wilco! Keep me updated!"_

"Alright, battle buddy! Arm the MG01!"

"Jawohl!" The MG01 had been a replacement for the smaller MG78, loaded with instead of 7.92mm, they were armed with 12.7mm ammunition. An uptake of the Browning, which was a bigger more greater model of a Heavy Machine Gun, the second was their German Half-Track armed with the 2cm FlaK gun. The World Pact had made a wise decision to mount that thing.

"Hey! FlaK! You're allowed to spray off!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! Open fire!" The MG01 quickly cut down men with blood showering the disguise. "This is Overguard. We got Jimbos on the Southern Flank! I say you do the same with infrared!"

_"Copy over! Wha-Holy shit! They're so close! All men! Man battlestations!"_

_"Sound the alarm! Spray into the fields!"_

A few Germand quickly got to the alarm raiser, that was placed on their place before they began to wind it. Slowly then the momentum picked up.

**WWWEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

That loud and unsettling sound came through as all soldiers asleep, quickly got up. "Enemy! On the fields! Illusion cover! Open fire at will!"

**DAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!**

The 2cm FlaK began its rampage against the ground forces. "Too bad we don't have arty!"

"Yeah!"

"Mortar up! Set! 88mm mortar shell! High Explosive!"

"Nevermind!"

"Half-Load! Firing!" The three men user quickly ducked as the 88mm shell fell and exploded. "Again! Half-Load!"

* * *

**North Gate**

Itami had been in charge of the weakest point where his entire team had been assigned to, apparently they were the only ones on that side with Barkhorn and Hartmann.

_"This...is...bzzzzt, under…attack...bzzzzzt, enemy...bzzt, using cloakin-...bzzt, use infr-...bzztt, vision!"_

"Hello? Come in?"

"Infrared? What the hell is up-guh!" Kuribayashi got up to see thousands of men crawling towards them, slowly. "Enemy! All of them in the fields!"

"What!? But...there's-"

"Infrared! Check infrared vision!"

"GUH!"

"They focused all of their men here! To our weakest spot! Must've thought that we wouldn't guard this much…"

"Meaning!?"

"We'd go up for the tougher walls, since it'll be common thought to gather forces here in the weaker one! Our plan backfired! It was either they are stupid to attack this Gate or outsmarting us!"

"I'd say the former!"

"Nevermind that! Open fire!"

"Wha!? Hartmann! Wake up! We're underattack!"

"Eh!? This early!?"

"Come on! We'll give them some support as well!" Taking up their Jet Strikers, the Me262 Witches quickly took to the skies as Barkhorn grabbed the 5cm while Hartmann the quad 30mm autocannons. "Taking off!" A massive blue magic circle opened up for Barkhorn as some weebs turned to see the event.

"Holy shit!"

"That's one big circle!"

Barkhorn quickly took off before Hartmann did the same. "Man, do I wish to have that kind of thing…"

"Stop dreaming! More firing!" The two witches quickly climbed and turned to fire their 30mm and 5cm, the resulting spray quickly caused massive casualties.

"Panzerschreck! Firing!" The HEAT rocket, while effective against tanks was somewhat fine against infantry, much more bunched up ones. "Alright!"

"This is Overseer! Our gate's no good! There are a lot of contacts here!" Rory simply just giggled out of madness as some of the men looked at her with some confused looks before she jumped off and got into the field.

_"Hang on! We're dispatching Yeager and Lucchini to you!" _Maho spoke up as an 88mm cannon fired, some of the men just stay quiet when Rory simply just began to slaughter the disguised men in the battlefield.

"...No one's gonna comment on that?"

"Nah, man, I think I drank too much booze today before I went to sleep."

"She is the Apostle of War and Death..." Lelei simply muttered as the ones who can understand her just nodded in understanding.

...

_"Damn there's no end to this!"_ Erika yelled.

* * *

**East Gate**

"Keep firing!" Maho yelled as she soon reloaded her 88mm. The Matilda II had been constantly pounding the shit out of the disguised men. Her HE was far too weak against an enemy like this.

"Ughh! Can't they send us a bigger tank?! This Matilda is useless."

"The Matilda's all we have. Take it out we have less firepower." Maho spoke with authority. "We need all the help we can get."

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" Erika spoke with a bit of shame once again.

"Ahh, fuck! Dammit! MG's overheated!"

"Take out the barrel!" Opening up the MG42's barrel, the Karlslander quickly changed the hot sizzling barrel with a new one before closing it shut and reloading it, while his buddy took out his stick grenades which he quickly set before taking one and arming it.

"Get grenaded, schweinhunds!" The grenade went off and set a massive crater.

"Half-Load!"

"Firing!"

"Down!" Another 88mm came out of the Mortar and into the other side.

"Ahh, dammit!" Eila muttered as Sanya fired her Fliegerhammer as it smashed through a few ranks of hidden infantry.

"Keep track of enemy…" Sanya spoke up as the Suomus and Orussian continued their struggle.

"Ah fuck! Out of ammo!" The MG loader cursed.

"Take a surplus! I'll hold them off with my FN! Come get some, you dumb nuts!"

"On it!"

The Gate soon was smashed open by a massive Brute, the two Tank Witches looked at it in horror as someone soon yelled. "Where the hell are the reinforcements!?"

"Right here!"

**CHECHECHECHECHE!**

Repeated shots of the 25mm autocannon of the Marder IFV reached their ears as the German vehicle soon halted. Erika and Maho were able to recover and fire their 88mm cannons.

**BOOM!**

The Brute simply staggered before falling backwards. "They had ogres? They weren't supposed to be here..."

"Might've defected with them..." An officer commented.

"Yeah, but...shit! Eyes on the Gate!" An Italian yelled as the soldiers quickly reinforced their second fallback line. Men soon came rushing in...

Right into the 25mm cannon. "Well, it's been fun! Adios!" The 25mm unloaded its constant stream of High Explosives, Eila unloaded her MG42 as Shirley and Lucchini who had arrived quickly assessed the situation.

"You still need our help?"

"Took you long..." Sanya spoke up. "We still need some help on getting rid of the men outside."

"Count on us on that!" Shirley grinned. "Come on, Lucchini! We have kills to score, all those men didn't need to die! HURRAH!"

"...So unlike you, Shirley..." Francesca sighed before following her best friend.

* * *

**5 km out from Italica, to the West**

"Our objective is just above the horizon, all units, make up formation, we'll move up with the sun on our six."

_"Copy. Over."_ Multiple JSDF Hueys, Cobras and Ninjas began to make up formation. Two JSDF Phantoms followed from behind with their grey paintjob and red circle.

_"This is Fafnir 1, over. From the Germans' side. Joining formation over."_

"Roger that, Fafnir 1. Over." A few AH-64 lookalikes with some Black Hawk lookalikes flew behind their formation.

_"This is Aquila 1. We'd also like to help, we also brought an AWACS with us."_

_"This is Cremisi Alpino, that would Crimson Alpine in your language."_

_"This is the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, joining formation, we also got some additional help with us."_ A few Spitfires, Ju87 Stukas, P-51D Mustangs, G.55 Centauros and some Il-2 Sturmoviks made their debut.

"Alright, this is one big Air Company."

_"This is Valkyria 1. We're following from behind. We'll be raining some explosives from above, be advised over. We also have a Herakles with us."_

_"If you are unfamiliar, it is the other name for Hercules. We shall slaughter those fake Romans like lambs in a slaughter."_ The Valkyria 1 was a formation of four Ju387 Valkyrias, the massive Supersonic Bombers quickly overshadowed the entire Joint Forces as a Herakles followed behind them.

_"This is Galm 1. Taking formation in the Falcon, good day to you all."_

_"Yo, buddy, still alive?"_

_"I just talked, Pixy."_

_"Yeah, I noticed, but can't I ask that question, bud?"_

_"...Whatever you say..."_ A pair of F-4 Falcons flew on their side.

"Oh God, this is going to get messy."

_"Well, guys! We'll get back to you later! Let's go, Cipher!"_

_"You're my Wingman!"_

_"Doesn't seem like it to me!"_

_"God damn it!"_

_"This is Schwarz Engel 1. We'll take care of the music, all units get your six straight to the rising sun, we'll blow some beats for all of us. Play that old theme, mate."_

_"This old theme? Yeah! Let's do this!"_

* * *

**Over Italica**

"This is Galm 1, providing Air Support over."

_"Good timing! You got some dumb bombs!?"_

"Indeed we do! Where do you want them?"

_"Front of the Gates! All of the enemies are cloaked in invisibility! We're having a hard time clearing them out!"_

"Roger! Over! Come on, Pixy. Let's get ourselves some fine drops."

"Now, we're talking!" The Falcons quickly streaked before approaching the Gate with the worse conditions, a few of the Witches quickly got down as the Jet Fighters gave their thumbs up before dropping the dumb bombs on the fields.

**BOOOM!**

"Good hits!" The two 925kg bombs dropped quickly caused some massive amounts of damage on the fields, craters making themselves known. "Alright! We're gonna go for another run! Over!"

_"Oh Gott! They're overrunning our position! Get back to the second line of defense!"_

_"We need Air Support on North Gate! Falcons, do you copy!?"_

"Copy that, we'll be there."

_"Just hurry, we don't know how much long-schei__ße!"_

"Pixy! Let's go for another!"

_"Roger."_

* * *

**1 km East of Italica**

"Additional Enemy Forces on that forest line, perhaps an artillery." A Tactical Forward Recon Me354 Gespenst began its reconnaissance duty. "...There are about a few thousands more behind the treelines, holy shit! They are readying an entire siege over here!"

_"How many?"_

"About...I can't count them all! Oh shit! They're firing at us! Pull up!" The arrows whizzed, but failed to catch their supposed prey. This just got a whole lot more serious! We need Ground Forces ASAP!"

_"Roger. All tanks are ETA 1 Hour."_

"They need to go faster then..."

_"Patience."_

"We're not needing patience, they are lacking the resources without those reinforcements.

_"What we are doing is none of your concern, Gespenst. Continue your line of work."_

"Ghh, yes sir."

* * *

Pina couldn't really believe her eyes as by the currently overrunned wall, soldiers of the foreign nations began to fall back as they fired their staves of light bullets towards their foes. The bandits quickly fell as they soon took out a smaller form of the staff and fired them as well. "Tch, we're running out of options!"

"Keep firing dammit!"

"I know! What do you think I'm doing!?"

"Falcons, how long!?...Oh for fuck's sake! Help us already!"

She couldn't make out their words, but as soon as the man spoke that, a pair of massive Iron Dragons flew above. "By Emroy!" The militia quickly looked terrified as those Dragons would soon turn around and then drop an egg, what happened? A massive-

**BOOOM!**

Came out and smoke piled up. "Damn! That gave us a breather!"

"Thanks for the support!"

"MG! Ready for action! Sorry for the slow response!" A pair of soldiers reported in for duty.

"Get up already! We've outed our ammo!"

"Roger roger!"

The big staff that two soldiers carried began to make their way as they soon placed it on the wall. "So, we spray quick right?"

"On with it!"

"ALRIGHT!" The staff quickly roared, everyone covered their ears as the massive sounds of paper tearing came through their ears. Constant firing of the staff quickly got to the people's nerves. She could see a belt on the staff, a belt of steel that was constantly being pulled through the staff as it spat fire. "Change barrel!"

"On it!" Opening the staff, a hot red cylinder of iron came out, as if it was forged. "Inserting barrel!"

"Done?"

"...Done!"

"Alright!" The paper tearing sound commenced once more as the Princess can see nothingness bleeding, men appeared out of thin air and fell forward.

"A-A mage is doing this."

It was obvious, but how did they know of such? They would be having a hard time, knowing that they had something like this, why didn't...-they were simply toying with them first...eating away their manpower, not revealing their trump card, not until they regrouped and then launch a massive attack to overwhelm their defenses with the silent of night, the magic of illusions and the number that overwhelmed theirs. "Had these men not come..." What would've became of her? The Capital? The Duchy? The Duchess?

"Where are our flyboys!?"

**(Insert: Jurassic Park Operation Genesis OST: Hunt 2 on Loop)**

The sound of an orchestra came through as massive flying carriages flew through, doors opened as men quickly fired their staves at the fields before them. Raining fire and light. "Bout time!"

"Oh shut up!" The man above shouted.

"W-What is that!?"

"...A-A flying...iron...carriage?" Pina asked, breathless, her Knight Order were more or less the same with their leader in expression.

* * *

**North Gate**

The Black Angels Company that was detached from the Main Division began to make their way through the city before they made a hovering landing, short enough for the men to jump and high enough to not be hold by a soldier. Rifles at hand, they quickly jumped with a few crates thrown and caught. "Move! Move!" The Witches quickly went on the ground, having exhausted their munitions. "Heard about your shortage!" A soldier yelled. "New toys, straight from our Command. You should be able to use them." Gertrud and Erica looked at them in confusion before they opened the crates.

Revealing...

"This is a Heavy-Duty Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, the Mauser Pay Money Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, or should I say the Gewehr X, designed for use with High Explosive ammo, scientists were day and night, hearing about your situation. Try em out, they got like a hundred munition to be used up, as for the other girl." Referring to Erica, he gave her a look of what she had. "MG01 Witch, 12.7mm, should suffice with a few bundles of ammo, drums of around a hundred bullets it them, heavy, but worth the price. I'd say!"

"Holy scheiße...you weren't kidding." Gertrud held the Sniper Rifle.

"Watch the recoil, don't fire it semi-auto."

"It's a semi-auto!?" Gertrud was practically drooling at the Sniper Rifle, Erica giggled nervously before taking the MG01W, feeling the weight, she got a little 'oomph' out with a bit of an embarrassed look of underestimating the weight.

"Watch it! Now go! We're gonna cover ground here!" A few soldiers got a 2cm FlaK gun to be mounted. "Get to the other Gate! Go! Go!"

"Jawohl!" The two Witches quickly flew, while Rory simply danced around the field, she swung her axe horizontally, blood spurted out of thin air, the men who were impacted quickly came to view as their hidden bodies were splattered with blood, she soon wiped the blood of her axe by throwing it around, splattering blood all around her vicinity.

With all the illusion magic now rendered useless by the blood, Rory quickly laughed as she single-handedly slaughter the entirety of the soldiers around her. "Damn, she's crazy." Barkhorn muttered as she soon unloaded an explosive round to the ground below, each one splattering blood around and signaling the presence of other individuals in the area. The MG01W that Erica had quickly fired its 12.7mm, around Rory.

"The gun is really...reliable actually, but it is kinda hard to keep the recoil steady...I think this is really not ready for service."

"It's a prototype, Erica. It's supposed to be a bit incomplete."

"...Oh yeah..."

"But still..." Looking below, Rory continued her rampage, as she slashed and hacked through dozens of invisible brigands. "...She's one hell of a monster."

"You can say that again." Erica said to her best friend bubbly.

"C'mon, let's wrap this up!"

* * *

**East Gate**

"Damn, are these brigands so stubborn." A Fafnir fired its Teufelschreck rockets at the field. "Gott verdammt!"

_"Alright, fielding some good ol' Napalm!"_

"Holy shit-! Everyone get down! All Witches get grounded! Valkyrias are deploying napalm!"

"Napalm, what's so bad about-!" Eila was quickly cut off by the officer.

"Just get down!" The whistles then the sounds of a roar came through as a massive Jet Bomber flew overhead, bomb bay opened, the bombs were dropped and those bombs...

Turned the entire scenery into what can be described as a **Sea of Fire**. The massive explosion quickly enraptured the soldiers within. Every single living soldier was caught on fire, 20 bombs dropped and every single soldier **burnt**, all of them didn't even get to scream as the bombs simply exploded and they simply died in the wildfire. A green scenery charred into a dead black dead zone.

_"Firebombing complete. Routing for another target. Over."_

"H-Holy shit..." Everyone who watched was horrified, except the Axis who simply just watched the living men burnt to a crisp. They knew about napalm, but not to this extent of how terrible it can get in the future.

"...Man...I never want to be on that receiving end..." An officer had been giving out some cold sweat. "Damn, I can even feel the heat too."

"That kids...is why we never wish for a conflict." Another officer quickly chipped in. "There's no way they're coming back after that..." Everyone relaxed from their combat stance, but really...it didn't help to ease them that people _died_ indiscriminately in that bombing.

"Join the Air Force they said, small numbers of kills...small numbers of kills my ass, they just bombed a few good thousand of men there!"

"Yeah..."

**(Stop the music for now)**

* * *

**West Gate**

"This is Amirah, can I please get some assistance here!?"

_"Hai, this is Karibuchi Hikari! I am assigned to aid the forces by your side, ma'am!" _In a few moments, the girl quickly turned up, having brown hair with a pair of squirrel ears, a Solothurn S-18/100 and an N1K4-A Shinden Kai Striker Unit. "Ready for engagement, ma'am!"

"Can you stomach killing people?"

"Eh?"

"Can you...kill people?"

"I...Do I have to?"

"Either you or them is what I would say..."

"..."

_"This is Valkyria 2. Dropping some prototype bomb, everyone stay clear! I don't want any friendlies to be caught in the crossfire!"_

"Nevermind, let's stay low first." The Ju387 quickly flew above them before dropping a good amount of bombs that quickly exploded in a great white smoke explosion, reaching a good dozen meters into the air, and suddenly, some of the soldiers breathed a bit of fog.

"Eh?"

"It's...It's c-cold..."

"...Nitrogen...Liquid Nitrogen...they're testing inhumane weapons..." As Amirah and Hikari got off their Strikers, they could clearly see what the German High Command had been doing.

"O-Oh God." Frozen statues of people, swords were apparent, they were all looking scared, their skin was bitten by frostbites and their eyes gave the hint of fear. "T-This is..."

"Inhumane...apparently they were enough to be called inhumanes by Command, thus the reasoning why they were brave enough to use inhumane bombs." An officer muttered. "Damn, I didn't foresee this coming..."

...

Hikari held her mouth as her stomach couldn't handle the terror of war. Amirah simply can't help the kid as Le Fay who had been with them can't help, but grimace at the sight. "...Damn, I know you guys can be harsh, but not this much." She said to the men who silently nodded.

"...Let's not make jokes about this." An officer suggested, causing everyone to nod.

* * *

**1 km East of Italica**

"Tch, useless! We'll attack on our accords! Everyone! Charge!" The reserves quickly began their offensive on the East Gate, catapults holding rotten bodies of their former preys were thrown at the East Gate as the initial offensive.

* * *

**East Gate**

"Ow! What the-H-Holy..." Eila quickly stared at what hit her, a bloody head...

A decapitated head...

"H-Holy..."

"Oh shit! Hang on!" An officer quickly took the girl away from the sight as Sanya quickly came with him. The poor girl was hyperventilating at the sight of the decapitated head, whose expression was trapped in that of agony and pain. "Breathe! Breathe! Snap out of it."

"T-That was...a head...that was...oh God..." She could feel the red liquid on her hair, it smelled of iron, she looked at her hand in complete terror and fear.

"Dammit, brutes..."

"We need reinforcements on the East! Taking some...bloody artillery of dead bodies!"

_"Dead bodies...they are disrespecting the dead...Schwarz Engel, all coming your way."_ A dead and cold voice came through.

"O-Oh shit..."

**(You can continue playing it from the start if you wish)**

Schwarz Engel helicopters came through as the Airborne troops quickly dispatched an actually massive Sniper Rifle. "5cm Railgun, on the clock!" The railgun was laid by the Gate, many saw it as a massive staff. "All hands on deck, load in...Napalm."

"Loading napalm round." The 5cm Napalm Round came through. "...Burn them alive."

"Firing." The quick blast of some lightning magic quickly sparked through, causing the entire rifle to spark to life and fire a quick blast towards the artillery, the shell propelled itself in an unconceivable speed, the napalm round quickly smashed like a bottle of vodka, smashing before turning into fire that set the men up in flames. "Load in another."

"Loading." As that was being done, another quickly gave orders.

"Fafnir, you are cleared to engage."

_"Roger, copy."_ Fafnirs, Cobras and some Witches quickly took flight before coming towards the Artillery and then laying down fire. The Witches had to move around as the fact that they had some Archers meant they were vulnerable to getting shot without much armor and the fact that if they fire stationary, they'd be on the defensive and would block the helicopters' line of fire. _"Firing."_ 25mm chain guns opened fire, too many men were charging towards them before the two final Ju387s came for their run.

_"All friendlies in the air, move out, we'll be dropping some good cluster munition. ETA a minute."_

_"Gotcha. Moving."_

The Witches of the 502nd quickly spread out as the two Bombers soon opened their bomb bay. _"Dropping cluster munition in...3...2...1...drop."_

The Witches, World Pact soldiers and the JSDF's jaws dropped when the entire field of men were soon demolished into nothingness, craters were formed. _"Mission finished, return to base."_

**(End OST)**

"By the Gods..."

"...That's dealt with..."

"That's...one bloody way to deal with that, geez..." An officer wiped his forehead of sweat. "This is Overguard...that was...overkill..."

_"Nothing like overkill, in the morning..."_ The Valkyrias quickly retreated back to base. Causing the defenders to give a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Welp, that ended up...quite nicely." A German officer winced as Axis tanks rolled over the frozen bodies on the West Gate. "...Quite nicely, might really be too much."

"All I can say is that this...is the most inhumane mission we've ever been in..." Minna wasn't even trying to lighten up the mood as she stated that statement.

"Well..."

"Nee-san!" Maho was quickly hugged by a younger version of herself with hazel brown hair and eyes, wearing a Panzer IV Ausf H Striker Unit. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"...Yes...I'm still here with you, Miho."

"Ahhh, you got us worried, Kommandant." A Karlsland simply chuckled, having a Jagdpanther Striker Unit. "...But seriously what are these? Ice sculptures?" She asked as she looked at the sculptures.

"Don't touch them." Came Maho's voice speaking to the girl. "...Best for you not to know."

"...Jawohl, Kommandant." The cleaning team had been cleaning up frozen bits of the people that were broken into pieces.

"...Ne, Miporin...why do I feel like the statues are bad news?" A girl with shoulder-length light hazel brown hair and eyes asked, wearing an M26 Pershing Striker Unit.

"Saori-san...I'm not too sure..."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**P80/99 = M-21 Anaconda MBT**

**Gewehr X = M82 Barrett**

**12.7mm Machine Gun/MG01 = RMG.50 German Heavy Machine Gun**

**Miho Nishizumi = Younger sister of Maho Nishizumi, armed with her Panzer IV Ausf H Striker Unit, meaning the 75mm KwK cannon.**

**Saori Takebe = Liberion/Fusoan, armed with M26 Pershing Striker Unit.**

**Jagdpanther Girl(Rita from now on when referred to) = Karlsland/Fusoan, armed with the Jagdpanther Striker Unit.**

* * *

**That was some more of the Axis' Small Arms weaponry, the M82 Barrett and the RMG.50 Heavy Machine Gun, used to replace the MG78 as a Heavy Machine Gun, but not as an entire replacement for the MG78 as it can never be a good LMG, for obvious reasons. Well, the Battle of Italica had been seriously taken a beating on the story telling, instead of having to defend just one Gate, they had to defend all four, why? Looking back, I'd say that the Brigands would number way more with the crisis and banding up to get the Duchy of Zilicat, a more economical city with lots of riches, I'd say that having them number in the thousands and more was kinda...realistic, as bunching up all the deserters, raiders, pillagers, etc, they would've numbered in not a small quantity. **

**So, Politics...and then some slightly 'liberating' moments when the Eight Monster Divisions or simply the Big Eight come in and sweep the Duchy clean of Brigands and leave no one alive in their wake. I can just imagine how it would go...having need to go through this once more with politics...never my strong suit, but nevertheless necessary. **

**Ensuing the chapter would probably be a Bullshitery if I handle it right, but would be a major disappointment if I don't...**

**I'll just stick with how I do stuff, it gets more...natural...and then I won't be biased to some opinions, while I would take some of the opinions just to spice things up...only some, not all, since that would really mess up my schedule. **

**But considering one note...**

**Time to check off 'Committing some serious war crimes' off the list.**

**Anyways, now that's out of the way...**

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Routaro: Oh, don't you dare boi, don't you dare posting that shite around the review section! Someone spam the review just to get this guy of the front page of the reviews!**

**Professional Degenerate:**** Imagine it...feel it...realize that doing so, would probably mean the death of the JSDF boi, since IJA's wouldn't even think of masturbating, when he can do the thing IRL. And also...I can't smack the shit out of you without coming closer, boi.**

**Commander**** 31: Officially, I forgot about GTA Online, the PL-01 did have thermal camouflage that I would say 'Be more useful with a railgun that doesn't produce as much heat as a gun'. So, the idea is similar, but not entirely from GTA Online, which I forgot was a thing until you remind me of it.**

**Maroon567: You know this wouldn't end well, but also would end somewhat hilariously and maybe the World Pact don't need to know that Japan is the source of anime and hentai(Axis Pact-verse has other nations make hentai instead of Japan).**

**Ascended Weeb: Are you sure about that?**

**Corporal Tommy: Oh shite, that would mean that her ability to tort-I mean...interrogate will be very useful for the Ger-I mean Trinity Force! Or Trinity Pact...I don't know anymore...**

**Seitora: Anything is possible! Except that they don't tend to be deployed for some reason.**

**Nero Claudius: Joe mama, boi. *Schlag***

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:**

**Thank you for everyone who has shown interest in this somewhat weirdly put-together fanfiction, I hope you still enjoy this, despite having the fact that my writing is still a WIP-type of thing, this...is the most amount of reviews I've got and one of the most worded fanfiction, I've written so far and still have some flame to keep on going...**

**So call me crazy, but the amount of reviews coming in wasn't anything that I expected when I uploaded a chapter...I look forward on how I can and will write the next chapter, until then, see ya next chapter.**

* * *

**Update 1: I...fucking messed up, I forgot to include Rory, since I was too busy with the guns and Witches that I forget the Main Cast. Deepest apologies, I kinda got too worked up, too stressed out to acknowledge some existing characters with how much I had to work with. **


	20. Pact 6 - Saderan Alliance Part 6

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 6 - Saderan Alliance Part 6**

* * *

**Duchy of Zilicat, Italica**

**Two Days Passing Battle of Italica**

"Alright, that's all set..." The first Eastern Outpost had been finished, having construction going on back behind, the Outpost was placed 1.5km in the path leading to Italica, having barred a lot of the land with hesco bastions and wirings, the Trinity Pact or Force as some still called it had garrisoned the 1.5km radius of the city, that was...around...what? 15.9 km square of land being garrisoned with a few Divisions coming in to garrison the Duchy of Zilicat, now renamed to the Reichsduchy auf Italica by the Germans.

"Damn, these are some nice quality work for a Japanese." A German patted a Japanese Hesco Bastion.

"...Yeah, we imported them."

"...Oh."

"Anywho, I'm still...unfamiliar with the use of Striker Units." The JSDF turned to find a Karlsland Witch with a new E-50 Striker Unit model with its 88mm cannon, the same one used for the Tiger I Striker Unit. "Seriously."

"Yeah, I'm on the same boat."

"You two!" A female voice called out, having revealed herself to be a Witch with a Jagdtiger Striker Unit. "Get your asses off! Now!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The two quickly ran off. Olga Karla von Carius sighed, having seen some soldiers talked while on duty.

"How's your day?"

"...Shut up, Mikaela." Mikaela Zimmermann had been a good friend of hers, but still the same pain in the ass. "What are you doing here anyways?" The Tiger I Ausf E Modified Striker Unit user simply hummed.

"What am I doing indeed...perhaps, meeting an old friend, could that be?" Olga sighed.

"Of course...what's your opinion on the E-50?"

"...The E-50...a capable tank, I'd say, it's basically a more advanced Panther in all cases..."

"The Schmalturm turret?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow at the older girl.

"...It's ugly, that's for sure..."

"Exact thoughts, heard that Command would use a more Panther-ish turret for it."

"That's a relief, I'd probably be sick looking at the turret." Olga shivered at the sight of the Schmalturm every day and when she would need to change the design.

"Anyways, the E-50 is simply similar to a Panther II that I would argue looks better with the Schmalturm, but I didn't quite feel the Rhinemetall design was...good overall."

"Ah that's a design I'd throw away any moment."

"True...it's by far the shittiest turret design I've seen after the Tiger II Piersche Turret."

"Girls! I think I see something in the distance!" A Gallian Tank Witch yelled, getting some of their attention.

"...It can't be reinforcements...brigands?"

"No! I think they have a flag of some sort!" A Gallian Tanker spoke up, his AMX M4 45 simply stood there with its 90mm cannon. "Should I fire?"

"Halt that thought." Olga denied his request. "Let's see what they're here for." A simple loading of her 128mm KwK simply ominously click in, Mikaela's grin with her 88mm followed. The stationed Centauro MBT of the Italian Regio Esercito came along finely as the smoke soon turned clearer.

"Girls...with royal armor and a rose banner, ain't that the one similar to the Princess' banner?"

"Orders?"

"Contact Command, tell them to get Princess...Princess who was it now?"

"...Pina...co Lada..." Some soldiers stifled their laughters, even the Italian Tank Commander. "A-Alright, Pina co Lada...with a screwdriver."

"Wha-S-Shut up...kuku..." Olga wiped a tear. "Alright, tell them to get Princess Fruit Punch in here."

"Pfft! U-Understood, ma'am! Princess Fruit Punch!" Everyone burst out laughing. "Alright...alright...let's get this shit show over! Chop chop, boys and girls!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Paie really didn't like her standing on clearly being used as a translator, but really, she wanted to earn something for a living and the German Wehrmacht had a lot to offer and she was privileged as a Waffen-SS more so than a Wehrmacht soldier. "So, as the Generals stated they had come to a direct conclusion to build an airfield in your territory. Is that acceptable, Duchess?"

"It is more than acceptable, you saved my Duchy and taken it into your Empire...well, voluntarily I might say and that my people would be forever in debt of you."

"What did she say?" General Patton asked, having smoke a pipe.

"She said yes, it is more than acceptable, sir."

"I see...that's good."

"Anyways, where is the Princess?" Principe Andre, the Italian General asked as Paie looked a bit alarmed.

"I do not know of her whereabouts, as of now, Prince Andre."

"...I see..."

"P-Prince?" The Duchess gasped at the male in question.

"W-Whoops." Andre was already having headache at the situation.

"I-I apologize for not taking into notice that I was in the presence of a prince."

"W-Well, he's a Prince, but he's not the influential family, just a figurehead."

"But still, a prince is a prince and needs to be treated with respect!" The Duchess countered as Paie looked a bit worried for her own well-being.

"...Well..."

"...This is going to be far more complicated." The three would soon continue the chatter with the other members present looking at them amused, picking bit by bit from Paie.

* * *

"Princess Pina co Lada!" A maid came to the room of the Princess, who was sleeping. "I beg your forgiveness, milady." She dumped a bucket of water on the Princess.

"Wha-!? The enemy-"

"The enemy is gone, milady. The Treeneeteepack asks for your presence, something along the line of women on horses in the Eastern Outpost." Pina's face paled, she didn't think about sending a messenger to tell her peers of what had happened for two days. TWO DAYS! THIS WAS UNWELL OF HER TO DO SOMETHING AS OUTRAGEOUS AS THIS!

"Bring me to them."

"As you wish...but first...your clothing?" The Princess blushed madly at the fact that she was going to go out with her wet clothing. "I shall prepare an attire, please wait for a moment."

"Please hurry."

* * *

"Please tell me we're going to get some back-up?"

"On the contrary, we're probably not going to..." A Rowlian, now deemed Germanian spoke up a bit disappointed. "...Might we be able to blow them into pieces?"

"...Ehhh, I wanna make them suffer personally, but _Command_ told us to and I quote _'TrEaT tHEm NiCelY, wE DoN'T waNT cOmPLIicatIOns.', _don't ask..." The Knight Order was barking shit upon shit on the men.

"DAMN YOU, BARBARIANS! LET US THROUGH! OR WE WILL MAKE YOU!"

...

"The bitch can't shut up, huh?" A JSDF senior officer who had been dealing with many people asked with a bitter tone, referring to the one with golden drills for hair. "God, she's annoying."

"Listen, lady! Until we get confirmation, you're to standby, otherwise we'd be force to get him." Pointing towards the Axis-American M1 Abrams, that passed through a day ago as part of the American Detachment or as some say the Amerika Sturmabteilung, a Storm Detachment Expeditionary Force. "To blow you up, and I know that you heard we have Iron Elephants that blow fire."

The M1 simply lazily moved forth and soon reached a good few meters away from the post before pointing its barrel towards the Rose Order.

"Bozes, I think it's best we simply wait."

"Panache!? How could you!? Her Highness might be in danger!"

"Oh God, this is getting far and far more annoying, can't we just end them!? Please! For the love of God!" An Italian complained.

"Ah shove it, bruder, this is nothing like we haven't dealt with, we've dealt worse..."

"...True..."

"Bozes!" The Princess, Princess Fruit Punch simply rode her horse with Hamilton following with her own.

"About damn time." The Rowlian sighed at their be-damned-to-hell-coconut-and-rum-cocktail-named savior, didn't even match the color of a Pina Co Lada even if it was dyed red.

"Princess! I-"

"What is the meaning of this!?" A few chuckles made theirselves known as the officers simply looked at the ongoing scene unfolding before them.

"P-Princess? W-We're here to save-"

"The city is saved! What about the other parts of the Duchy?!"

"S-Several towns had fallen, we had to fight through to get to you and-"

"And cause a scene with these men that saved the city!? Bozes, I have never thought that you would've been this...this incompetent!"

"P-Princess!? Surely-"

"No, stop, get off your High Horse, Bozes! The Empire is better off making peace than continuing this war! We're still going to make amends and this is going to be it!"

"..." The scene went silent with the blonde drillhead holding her head down in shame. "Y-Yes, Princess."

"Good! Now apologize to the men who you had insulted!"

"P-Princess!? I wouldn't bow my head to some comm-"

"Bow. Your. Head. Down. And. Apologize." Pina had to say that slowly to get into the blonde's head and through her barrier of ego.

"...Yes, Princess." Getting off her horse, she looked onto the officers around. "I-I...I apologize...for my behavior." She bowed her head down. Some soldiers quickly laughed their asses off at the shame and basically humiliation that the Knight was to handle.

"Oh God, this is priceless!" Some had been going on and about.

"Officer, is it possible for you to escort us? Just so we don't seem to skeptical." The Lead Officer, a World Pact officer from the Kingdom of Ostmark simply nodded when the Rowlian translated.

"We shall escort you, under one condition of not belittling me or my men in your talks...understood?"

"Yes, officer."

* * *

**Italica, West Gate**

"...So, we're going to leave when now?"

"Apparently, we've run into some complications of the Princess joining us."

...

The Commanders either quickly pinched their nose's bridge or rubbed their temples, some officers facepalmed, while others just straight up sighed with some just looking confused. "Why are they even trying to join us to-"

"Making amends, perhaps." The Capitano deducted. "It didn't seem farfetched..."

"But making amends after watching our battle?" Itami asked as some of the reasons looked a bit...well, unclear.

"She's scared most likely, she hasn't seen anything like this."

"True..."

"But most importantly is the Slaves." Amirah interjected. "If we can get a peace deal, we may be able to get the remaining slaves out of their reign."

"A sound idea."

"Yeah, but would the populace be okay with that? Think about it for a bit..." Itami for once, made them think about Amirah's idea again. "...W-Well, I'm not that much of a thinker, but I don't really see that they all would just immediately surrender their slaves..."

"...True...probably that's why those Schwarz Engels were on combat duty..."

"Eh?"

"...The ones that assisted us were greens, newly promoted airborne troops. They hadn't acted like the actual unit...explains a lot..."

"You're telling us that they weren't the Elites?"

"Basically, no doubt that Command wants them to perform Slave Extraction missions and other missions that needed Light Infantry and Airborne Troops to do." The Capitano confirmed his own suspicions. "...But enough of that...our Recon Battalion will be enlarged with the fact that Command is willing to give us a Veteran Armored Platoon to back us up. How about your ends?"

"Type 74's apparently going to be permanent after this, too bad they serviced it back there...coulda used it in the battle."

"And the Pact had just gave the clear to use the M26 Pershing, an additional E-50 and a T-44 prototype." Minna spoke on behalf of the World Pact, having worried that a similar case would be with another Fire Dragon incident.

"So when will we get those reinforcements?"

"Wait, this is the Joint Recon Battalion?" A German officer behind them questioned as he and his men, wore an RSS uniform. "...Err, I am Leutnant Adawale von Bohr, leader of the Veteran Armored Platoon that was assigned to the Battalion," behind him were two Marder APCs, a Kriegs Panther and a well known Light Tank, the Puma or as people who like to make it hard on themselves call it, the Leichter Panzerkampfwagen V. "This is the right spot, right?"

"Yeah...we're not expecting you guys until we come back to Base."

"Ah, yeah, that's probably because we were a part of the Das Reich 2nd Division, we were told to hold here while the others prepare for what I would quote "Liberation" of Zilicat from the Brigands, but honestly, you'd be surprised if we don't actually make them our puppet."

"Wait, this is now a puppet state?" Mio looked a bit surprised as Adawale shrugged.

"Don't ask me, ask Top Brass, apparently the fatherland needed to expand its influence, Italy had been doing the same. Well, basically abolishing all of the Noble Rules and stuff, they wanted to install a more prominent figure until the Duchess is old enough to rule the land and have the figure to be basically the second Top Dog above the Council."

"Isn't that...illegal?"

"Ehh, you know Liberion and Faraway Land as you call them? I never thought that they would speak a language that first originated from Europa, nor did I think they look similar to them..."

"...Point taken." Mio bitterly responded, having seen how the Liberion, the Faraway Landers and the Britannians were of the same descent.

"See? At least here, when we train their Militia, without us, they'd be able to fend themselves far better than before."

"This is just an excuse to expand..."

"Politics and Influence are power that can throw off the other side. Just be damn grateful we don't need a Gate in the sea-"

"That actually just happened recently..." An Italian officer spoke up.

"...Say what now?" The German looked a bit surprised.

"You see..."

* * *

**A Day Ago...**

**Mediterranean Sea, 10 km to the East from Sicily**

The Italian Battleship, the RNS Veneto had been sortieing out for its daily patrol with the Heavy Cruiser, Zara and the Destroyer, the Lanciere, the three ships had been detached from their Group to cover more ground as they were going for the Suez Canal that Germany controlled, well, they really wished that they got Gibraltar, but that wasn't the case when they now got a Gate.

...

"Admiral? Is that what I think it is?"

"…Bloody merda…" In front was a Gate that was far larger than the one at Anzio, spanning a good few kilometers in width and a good one and a half kilometers in height.

"Sir, your orders?"

"Keep eyes trained. Contact the shores, call them to evacuate the beaches."

"Right'o." At the state of war, everything must be taken into account, no matter how insignificant it was. Every life mattered, money didn't have anything against lives, nor can it compare. "This is Battleship Veneto, we have discovered another Gate over."

_"This is Naval Base Sicily. Are you positive?"_

"Positive, we're going to watch for what it holds, over."

_"Understood, keep caution. Over."_

"Roger, over and out."

A good few minutes passed before the radar picked on something. And it wasn't just a _something_.

It was big.

It was massive.

Holy Hell, was it massive!

"Bloody hell. Reverse! Reverse!"

"Reversing!" The ships had been going at it for a while as they had been a good few kilometers away, but the contact was much larger. The creature took form of a massive whale-like being, teeth were nothing like a whale's, it's much like it was a mixture of a whale and a basking shark.

"Fire all guns! Repeat! Fire all guns!" The 380mm calibered triple-barreled turrets fired their salvoes, total of six quickly smashed through and pierced through the whale like a knife through butter, the whale's skin was quickly penetrated even though it looked so rough. "Reload! Fire all secondaries and AAs at it!" The secondary batteries of 152mm cannons quickly turned, the 105mm, 88mm and 5cm FlaK Guns quickly went live.

The Destroyer, Lanciere fired its twin 152mm cannons, the Zara fired its 6 guns of 283mm calibers, the amount of shellings that was thrown at it quickly desecrated the being into its after life after taking a severe beating. "That was…something…"

"…I have a reading of over a hundred ships…decently-sized…like that of a…a hundred-gun ship."

"…Tch, aim all cannons forward. Where is our support?"

"Aircraft Carrier Ezio will arrive in a bit."

"Estimate?"

"…Five minutes till in range for Fighter-Bombers."

"Damn it!"

"Sir! Enemy has come out of the Gate!" And sure enough a hundred ships came out, but they were not facing some old navy, while only three, they were of good serviced ships, Zara being the newest ship to be commissioned. "Orders?"

"Fire until they are nothing, but driftwood."

"Roger. All guns aim and fire! All ships! Fire all you've got at them!" The guns quickly adjusted their aim, all cannons, all AA guns, everything locked their places when the order was given. "FIRE!"

Dozens of shells flew as the 5cm FlaK fired its cannon rapidly, every 5cm a ship can have fired all their ammo in the clip. The AA quickly ripped them apart with the main guns being overkills as the shells smashed through and overpenetrated, resulting in a massive explosion underwater. The pillars of water rose and quickly exploded into the air. In a span of a minute, sixty ships were sunk in what felt like ages for the people who fired the guns.

At the second minute, all were, but dead. The sailors checked their time and watched as the seconds ticked and the sound of the ticking came back to them after the intense and rapid firing of the cannons. "T-That was..."

"Way faster than I imagined..."

"...Oorah?"

"...Oorah…"

* * *

**Present Time, Italica, West Gate**

"...In short, they basically killed around...maybe...ten thousand men? I don't know, we haven't got a record for how many men a hundred-gun ship can hold." The Italian took out a cig and smoked it. "Cig?"

"We don't do that here." The Italian simply shrugged.

"If you're sure." He soon puffed some smoke. "When are we leaving, chief?"

"...Just after we actually get the VIPs in...and then we're gonna head to NIS to gather some supplies, get some of our belongings and then get to the JSDF Base."

"Wait, are we going to visit your base first?" Everyone was already intrigued on how their Base was going, yes, there are a few personnel of their own stationed there, but they had never communicated that much about the scenery.

"Yeah. Command says that the Russ had been more than willing to provide some additional support, the Americans had been sending us some too, China on the other hand...well, let's just say that they are eager to try out some new weapons they got from their Russian-China Joint Research."

"Ah...that's...reassuring, in my World they were the biggest nation to hold the power."

"Oh yeah, but here, it's the opposite, Britain's currently divided, so you can guess how well they are, the French...well, let's say that they are much better with us than alone..."

"Right, so, where are the VIPs?"

"Sorry, we're late!" Tuka came in shouting, Rory and Lelei behind her. "We got caught up with some...well, things..."

"Don't matter. Ready for trip?" The Capitano questioned as the three simply nodded. "...Where's the old one?"

"Oh, he's going to stay for a while, he doesn't like to deal with officials." The Capitano simply shrugged.

"Whatever he wants I guess..." Paie simply winced at how terrible the tone that her superior was speaking in.

"Captain..."

"Not now, Paie."

"Where's the Princess?"

"...Well..."

"Still preparing." Lelei answered in stead of the wood elf.

"I see..."

A few Helicopters with some insignias on it flew over them, looking closely, the Axis can clearly see that the choppers weren't some simple choppers. "...Schwarz Engels."

"Eh?"

"The actual deal." The insignia, a pair of jet black wings with some unholy onyx black halo over a cracked tusk white skull was imprinted on each one of those helicopters. "Holy shit, they actually based themselves here."

"Is that a bad thing?" Gertrud had been much more concerned on that part.

"If anything, it's a miracle for them to go to a Capital City or something to act as their Home Base. Just note to not try anything against them. They really hate attention, that's why we're not even trying to get their signatures...they'd beat us up quite badly."

"Beat up-they sound more like a gang than a Special Ops." Shirley commented.

"They sound more like brutes than Angels like you claim them to be."

"Schwarz Engel is a synonym for Fallen Angels, they've been one of the brightest Airborne Troops in the ZWK, but the moment that their formation saw their first theatre...well, that changed and soon did their behavior. If anything, in combat they were ruthless and diehard stubborn, every mission went on as a success, seeing multiple casualties, while having low chances of success...they're like gamblers...that...is why I'm scared of them." Astermann for once shivered.

"Ja, even if we are German, they don't care about nationality, race or even religion, they're basically what you'd call equalizers...everyone gets the same treatment as the other."

...

"Sorry to have bothered you." A female voice that the Commanders knew so well came in, it simply broke the awkward silence as Pina escorted by a blonde, drilled haired girl with a silver short haired tomboy looking girl came up with...lavishly designed clothings of gold and blue, also wearing beret-like hats... "Was it too long?"

"...Quite, just get in." The Falmartians quickly got in as the Capitano radioed in. "Everyone! We're moving! Chop chop!"

"Alright! Back home! We're going back and forth, what the hell is wrong with all this!?" Adawale cried out in complaint. "Armored Platoon! Let's go! Move move move!" Getting to his Kriegs Panther, the Leutnant soon moved out in front with the Marders and the Puma, the infamously named Ru251 made use of its high speed to keep a pace of 60km/hour with the Kriegs Panther following with the same speed. The vehicles behind followed in with a similar speed.

* * *

**30 Minutes Passing**

"How much longer?" Itami asked through the COMMs as the Capitano answered back with.

"5 minutes max, we'll reach the entry point to the NIS."

"You've been saying that a lot. What does it stand for actually?" Amirah questioned as Adawale soon came through.

"You haven't told them about it?"

"Nah, they didn't ask. Oh, nevermind the five minutes, everyone, to your front, welcome to Novus Imperium Sardegna, the official new part of the Novus Imperium Romanum!" The view in front was completely changed from a green scenery to an actual city, albeit a small one, but one with an actual asphalt road, walls, a Gate of Iron, sniper towers and some other facilities.

"Holy shit!"

"That's quick construction right there!"

"How come we don't get to do that kind of stuff?"

"Funding goes a lot for the Military and Infrastructure, that's the policy of a German Constitutional Monarchy...or basically something of the sort mixed with some Nationalist Cultural Ideology where our leader picks their next heir, causing the fact that our Kanzlerin is a 27 year old lady, who had been managing everything perfectly." The German simply smirked. "Politics and Economy, she can deal well, she relies on our good soldier, our good ol' General, our good ol' Marshal and good ol' RSS buddy, who runs the RSS and everything military-related in my fatherland, sir War Marshal, Minister of Defense, Axis Minister of Security and Head of the Reichs-SS, like he has always been, I would've said our good' ol boy and good ol' savior, but then I would get smacked by him and be told that he ain't no Catholic, but a Protestant, I don't see the problem, but whatever..."

"...Okay."

"Anyways..." The Battalion soon pulled up as the RSS Leutnant at the front came up to the guard. The two talked for a bit until the guard ordered the Gate to be opened. "Looks like we're gonna be going in."

"I can't wait to see the Base, maybe there might be fast fighters as well!" Shirley grinned at the thought.

"Rest assured hopefully, we aren't late for it…" The Capitano simply smirked.

"Eh?" Came the response of all of the men that weren't from the Axis.

* * *

**Air Base, Novus Imperium Sardegna**

Schwarz-2 had been called up for another assignment, this time they had ordered the jet to find where the hell the Mediterranean Gate was. _"Schwarz-2, ready for take off. All systems green."_

_"Roger, Schwarz-2, you are cleared for take-off."_

"Oooh, isn't that an SR-71!?" A JSDF officer asked as the others who understood him nodded. "I thought they phased out years back due to costs of operation…"

"Then your users must be stupid, it's a useful aircraft when you need to do strategic reconnaissance if there is another war coming up. Thankfully there isn't, so, the Ho911 Schwarz Adler had been sortied in quite a great number."

"Hueeehhhhhh…how fast can it go?" Shirley asked.

"To tell you the truth, we can only give out an allowed number of the speed it can achieve...at least Mach 2." The World Pact nearly did a spittake, as they looked at the men.

"For real!?"

"Yup."

"If that's the case...the Witches won't be much good huh?"

"Ehh, wouldn't be too sure of that...Command would probably field more scientists and engineers to possibly amplify older Witches to have them stay even after the maturity stage, meaning more adult Witches with possibly leggings that won't really get in the way of their magic and make them more decently appropriate in public." A German officer explained. "Besides, the size of a fighter jet and a Witch is a massive advantage and with how technology had advanced, no way can we just let that slide in our nation, although the age is a problem we all have…"

"...Wait, your World has nothing against Witches?" Amirah asked with a hint of surprise and shock.

"Well, the only thing herr Adler would be against is your age that is considered a minor or not old enough to be in the military...but for the sake of your world, he'd ignore that fact if it does indeed saves people and your family and people that you care about. That's a rule in his book that any person no matter age or sex, should be willing to take up arms and fight for nation and people."

"Sounds like an eccentric man."

"Eh, that was what he added to the book of rules his Generation made, he's continuing the legacy." The man shrugged. "Oh look, final adjustments before flight." All flaps on the Ho911 quickly came through before its engines began to glow brighter and scream.

Tuka, Pina, Bozes and Panache were completely terrified as the sound of what seemed to be a Banshee. Rory and Lelei were simply intrigued with Panache who had been wanting to fly and go fast in some occassions.

_"Schwarz-2! Take off!" _The aircraft began to propel itself a few good hundred kilometers as it soon climbed into the air at the end of the runway. _"Take-off! Successful! Wish me luck, boys!" _

"That was one mighty bird...does it got any weapon on it?"

"No, well, there is a proposed Interceptor, but that was postponed due to the fact that's overkill." An Italian joked. "Instead I think they more Interceptors, I don't think we even NEED a jet to down a dragon! A prop from the ZWK are still active nowadays, you can find most just lingering around in the air flying."

"Ah, that's true. Flying a true good ol' craft…" A german nodded. "Anywho, I think the Russ just came downtown." The sound of tracks coming along terrified some of the Falmartians.

Out came the Black Eagle of the Imperial Russian Army, blasting off a Bass-boosted version of Farewell of Slavianka. The tank soon stopped with some of the T-1s and T-2s coming along to a stop. "Hey! Leutnant! What did I tell ya!?" The Lead tank commander asked with a shit eating grin as the men and women of the Battalion turned to the German RSS tanker.

"Ehh, you still lack discipline is all I'm gonna say."

"Ahhh, blyat." The Russ cursed. "I'll prove myself to you! One day! I swear it!"

"...Eccentric guy he is." Adawale simply smiled as the tanks and AFVs moved along.

"I can see that...is that how everyone is in the Army?" The Witch, Erika asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Eh, mostly in leisure time as we did have drills from 5 in the morning till probably 6 in the evening with just half an hour to rest up. We train for up to four years to even be deemed trained enough for the military. Not even experienced…"

"Ahhh, if I may what kind of calibre was that tank?" Le Fay asked, the Liberion for once had been muted by the technological superiority these Germans had.

"Ehh, the front might've...been a...well, I heard they mounted a 152mm on it, but yeah, I think the front has a 152mm...the others are 125mm or somethin'."

"Whaa-really!?" Gertrud drooled over the specs.

"I mean...Britain did come up with the 183mm cannon for a tank…"

"Didn't we come up with a 420mm artillery gun on a tank chassis?"

"...I-...I forgot about that." The German simply muttered out. Gertrud was simply awestruck on how insane the men behind these concepts were. "...Anything we can add again?"

"...Well...wasn't the biggest gun on something we will most likely call a tank be...the fucking 400mm gun we suddenly had the audacity to put on a Königstiger chassis?"

"I...yeah, we did huh?"

"...Some of the most insane shit we Germans had done huh?"

"You said it…"

"...Any chance I might-"

"Impossible."

"Highly unlikely." Trude was quickly shot down of her dream. "Biggest you'll get is the 105mm Howitzer if lucky…"

"You mean the one we used on the big boi?"

"...Yeah."

"Big boi?"

"There he is!" The men and women turned to find an ordinary cargo prop aircraft.

"That's a cargo…"

"Wait for it."

_"Alright. Extend the guns, boys. Open shutters."_

Some part of the craft opened to reveal holes that soon were filled with cannons as a gatling gun made itself known on the side, a 4cm Autocannon and a 105mm Howitzer cannon. "There ye go!"

"That's an Achtung Herakles, my boys...and gals."

"Is this just to flex over us?" The JSDF asked.

"Technically? Yes."

"Anyways...we're going to need to refuel and the Marshal is very intrigued on speaking to a Witch himself!"

"Oh, so he's actually interested in talking to us?"

"Call it a hunch, but he's probably going to fund a project if I am correct."

"A project?"

"Well...that did peak my interest...let's see what he has to say." Amirah nodded with Minna looking slightly worried.

"Are you actually sure we can trust him?"

"If anything? Don't try to mess with his family, anything that is worse than pissing him off is hurting his family or those he consider family, stranger or not."

"...what happened to the last time?"

"Alright...mentally challenged little sister, age probably if not 16, 17, having a night out with her friends, some boys and girls, gets picked on for being mental, gets physically attacked, friends got beaten up by the bully's friends for attempting to help her. Got that?"

"Yep. Still can't see why he's scary."

"Right then...bully is 6' 2", kinda muscular. Sister's friends brought her to her home where Marshal soon learns of it and began to fucking rage."

"By rage-"

"I mean that he was absolutely livid and actually feels like he can and will tear someone apart and mutilate them further?" Yoshika and Lynette backed up from the details explained. "Then yeah, he was. Called up some of his brothers, some of the royal princes that he knew were jacked. This is bear in mind when he was 19 and had been a part of the Das Jugend, where he learnt deadly techniques and borderline suicide training missions...well, let's just say the outcome really messed the bully up with some...harsh and major injuries that won't heal up well…"

"He used a gun?" Itami asked as the German looked a bit sheepish.

"Yeah...just to whack the bully around without firing a shot, then basically continued to torment the hell out of him." The look of the men and women's faces except the Falmartians went to a bit of horrified look. "...He borderline tortured him is all I'm saying and that he is living his life until now...on a bed I might add, he was only stopped by his sister's friends who begged him to stop, well, to say Adler was sane apparently was quite wrong, he responded with 'Yeah, should've made him at least conscious when I break a few of his fingers,'."

"...Well, that's enough of a story for one day. We should meet up with him just to see what he wants." Everyone looked at Amirah, they looked as if she grew another head or something. "What?"

"N-Nothing, but...you're sure?" Mio asked.

"If I get to know what this project is and if it can help us continue service then yes. I'm in."

"...Well, I'll have to join in. No way am I gonna let those bastards from the Anti-Witch Organization get rid of us and have the last laugh!" Gertrud huffed with a bit of pissed look.

"Yeah! I'll join in too!" Erica came in.

"And don't forget the fact that I can fly way faster with some new Jet Strikers!" Shirley chimed into the conversation.

"Not to mention the nifty gadgets we'd be getting…" Hanna muttered to herself with a grin.

"Alright...simmer down...let's just get to it." Minna sighed.

"Rather tenacious huh? Just as I expected from all of you!" Mio simply laughed loudly at how the Witches acted.

* * *

**Axis Meeting Room**

"I see...so you are Marshal Adler Reichs." Amirah spoke as the man in front of her, Adler simply smirked, the room was filled by only some Witches with two German RSS guards.

"Indeed. You are Captain Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman of the Royal Air Force, correct?"

"You did your homework. I'm impressed."

"...You seriously sound like my wife and not in some good way, but a way that is triggering my PTSD of her, seriously…" Adler muttered before rubbing his head. "That aside...I do have a proposal as I had told my men to tell you."

"...Let's say I'm interested, what's in it for us?"

"First of all, funds will be paid fully by me if successful, second of all, renting our older Jet Fighters to you and I don't mean the Schwalbe or Gen 1 fighters, we're looking at Generation 2s here. We'll also throw in some guns for you to replicate."

"And?"

"...Well, we can simply give out some fine blueprints of some additional things that might come in handy."

"...What's the price?"

"I guarantee no life loss, all will be on me if that happens, I'll pay all medical bills if need be and everything. We just need testers and a Striker Unit to work with."

"...Say we accept, are these blueprints going to us?"

"Naturally, we'll share every bit of it. You are a valuable asset and catalyst, in exchange I'll guarantee that my men will not let anyone disband your Wing ever again."

"...You are offering us many and yourself little."

"...Possibly...it's because we wish for migration papers if possible. So a Generation of Witches can be started here."

"I see...so that's what you want, is it?"

"It's selfish, but trust me, I wish for better of our two Worlds."

"...Technology for technology...yet you offer us no life for a life…"

"...Perhaps, it is because we have nothing much to offer...but I assure you, this term...will be worth the price."

"...I should report this-"

"That information can go to the damned Anti-Witch Organization within your coalition. Such information might endanger you to them even more, I can imagine so, but if we work on this fast and then get rid of the AWO then things will go smoother, for the record I've been asked to hand them my guns and tanks and planes…"

"...May I have some time to think this over?"

"All the time in the world. Just not when I die." Adler simply gave his part to which some Witches chuckled at. "Tell my men, they're loyalists, so it's good."

"I see...then I shall see to it. Marshal."

"Captain."

* * *

"Did it go well?" Hanna asked as some Witches were excited.

"He...asked us to migrate some Witches there…" The witches looked surprised. "He says if we accept, we'll get better weapons overall, a boost in technological supremacy."

"...I'm betting my life to go there huh...can I?" Hanna asked as the Witches looked a bit surprised. "It's selfish, but then if the Neurois attack us again. We'll be better prepared. Besides. He did say us Witches had more uses than an ordinary fighter."

"...Are you sure, Hanna?"

"I've been shot at multiple times, downed and wounded...but there? Who knows? I might find a love."

"...Anyone else?"

"...Can I come?" Shirley surprisingly volunteered. "I mean, I can be a pilot who leisurely flies over Mach 1 and then perform some actually good things! A test pilot if I can!"

"Ehhh!? If Shirley's there! You'll bet I'm coming too!" Lucchini wasn't letting up on her best friend with her breasts.

"Well...I guess I can't stop you...but we'll set up a campaign of 'exchange units'."

"Fair if I might add."

"Alright then it's decided…"

* * *

**Joint Recon Battalion**

"Alright, everyone...the real reason we're here is not just to resupply stuff as you know that only a handful of us are going through the Gate...and we do have a VIP going with us...so..." Astermann spoke up before the Battalion noticed an Italian car coming up behind them.

"I'm not late, am I?" A young woman came out, the Princess herself, Princess Zara came out of the car with two Black Shirt Guards, armed with a Beretta 92SF and a Specter M4 on them both, being both male and female, wearing . "Hello everyone, did dear Astermann debriefed everything?"

"...Everyone, this is our VIP, Princess Zara von Zara, how that works? I have no idea." The Princess looked completely red.

"A-Ah, Astermann!"

"Don't worry, Princess..."

"We're childhood buddies, but you don't need to be that mean!" The woman gave him a pout, everyone just looked at the two dumbfoundedly.

"Y-You're childhood buddies with the Princess!?" An Italian yelled. "HOW!?"

"Maybe it's because I have some common sense? Maybe that's a start?"

"AGGGGHHHHH!"

"Well, enough of that, I am happy to see that the World Pact has some equality in gender...despite being a bit underaged..." Zara gave out a weak smile. "...But still, hearing your story I can't help, but agree if it's to reduce casualties and replace pilots..."

"Thank you for your understanding, milady." Amirah quickly bowed her head. "Not everyday that everyone acknowledges the Witches as a formal force..."

"Ahh, well, not everyone agrees, but desperate times need desperate measures, I can share the feeling." Zara smiled. "And do call me Zara, instead of milady...it gets...too formal, I don't quite like it..."

"That's why she asked me to call her nicknames which I answered with Zara...because her actual name is too long..."

"...So what is it?"

"Zaranius Maria Giovanna von Zara. That -nius suffix was quite much unnecessary..."

"True." Astermann nodded.

"Anyways! I'll be in your care..." The woman did a little curtsy. "Hopefully our three worlds are understanding of each other." It was a gesture...a beautiful gesture considering that she is a Princess of an Empire to be honest.

"And here I thought Princesses of an Empire are quite...egoistic and a bit of selfish..."

"...Well, technically not the truth of that, but there are those types...they're just harder to find with many doctrines we need to follow to a diplomatic route...also if you don't mind, Adler had been too worried of my safety, so expect additional reinforcements when we are through the Gate."

"...I don't know what that means, but alright."

"Let's get started, alright? Astermann?"

"Yes, Zara...we'll arrive with our Battalion, her Black Shirt Guard will be with us during the visit...and all of you other men and women will be stationed in the JSDF base until further notice...it should not take us a week to be honest, but if worse comes to worse...we'll have something ready."

"Alright! Get on everyone! We're moving!" Itami yelled as the men and women went into their respective vehicles. Unknown to them, an additional APC had been following them with the Special Operatives of the RSS, the Silent Night, a Squadron of Veteran Elite troopers that formed an entire Regiment if merged together.

* * *

As Adler watched the Battalion leaving, he simply grinned as he had already stamped the papers to execute the Project to fully realize a world where women can be seen as equals or maybe of equal standing and not discriminating the male.

"...Maybe I should engineer some Male Witches or Wizards...bah, that'll come in later!" The only obvious downside was that the users must be magic-equipped, there might be a chance that the air is too thin for them to operate in, the armaments they carry would mostly be very limited unlike the fully geared steel birds that carry multiple pylons and weapon bays for storage.

"...It must work at least…" The engineers pledged were of the German Messerschmitt AG, Junkers, Horten surprisingly, Italian FIAT and Japanese Mitsubishi and Nakajima Companies. A liaison might be available to have an experienced engineer Witch on their side.

Heh.

"It's a win win situation huh? This is Adler." He spoke through the phone as he soon heard the sound of the phone being picked up. "Get the Me278 Krusade and the G.75 on for the transfer, a G3 Gewehr and a Leopard. I'm sure...I'm sure...have some faith in me. I haven't lost the situation just yet…"

With that, his hope of Project Brynhildr came to be.

* * *

**JSDF Military Base, Alnus Hill**

"Alright, only few are allowed to come in...you guys continue doing stuff, we'll be back as soon as possible!" Itami said as he, Kuribayashi, Takeo, Tomita, Astermann, Adawale, a German officer, named Jodl who prayed for the people who died during the Fire Dragon incident, Mio, Minna, Amirah, Hanna, Maho and Erika decided to go through with the Falmartians.

"This is...spacious." Mio looked at the vehicle they were using, the coach bus would be able to fit more than enough passengers in it.

"...Hmmm, the technology is somewhat advanced, but it isn't streamlined."

"Yeah..." Adawale and Astermann began to completely criticize the vehicle as the other German and Italian officer just looked completely dumbfounded, Zara, while not amused was simply not complaining, journey to the Military Academy and the Politic Academy was simply a lot more agonizing than this.

"Milady?" Her Black Shirt Guard asked as Zara quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine, just brings back a few good memories..." Zara smiled dryly. "Let's get inside..." The men and women soon followed through with a few not noticing a team of four men entering with basically guns and all, that was probably because of the Presence Nullifier or a Stealth Technology to silence them and basically have them blend in well with their environment, a passive magic casted on Silent Night Operatives to make them even more deadlier. With this, the security of the Princess will not be hijacked, nor will she be endangered, not when they too can basically hack into governmental secrets with their Mind's Eye Laptop.

For that, the Germans and Italians had come quite prepared.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Olga Karla von Carius = Strike Witches' equivalent of Otto Carius**

**Mikaela Zimmermann = Despite the naming of the surname, she is the equivalent of Michael Wittman, should be obvious like Olga's.**

**Rhinemetall = Strike Witches' equivalent of Rhinemetall, having changed many other names like Focke-Wulf to Flak-Wulf, Messerschmitt to Messerscharf.**

**Piersche = A hard name to change from Porsche to something identical...having only one syllable, unlike other names...I tried names, it didn't work well...**

**Silent Night Squadron = Special Operatives of the RSS, one of the Elites of many Operatives similar to the shrunken Schwarz Engel.**

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Would've loved to continue on to the other side part, but this seems to be quite the handful of conversation and where I ended is perfectly placed...well, not a cliffhanger, but some part of suspense and excitement...pray tell if I can actually get the chapter up with a similar wordcount as this or more in about a week or so, I can't promise anything that I can't keep, but it's next month(Obviously lol). Anyways, I already have some thoughts on the Gra Valkas Empire's conflict, only thing needed is the fucking translations, I already have introduced the characters that would play a major role, but well, maybe not as likeable as I wanted them to be, but they are essential...**

**They are basically inspired by a game that I am currently trying to play on PS2...only if I can actually burn it to the disc and play it...**

**Welp, onto the reviews!**

* * *

**Review:**

**Cap Vietnam: Sorry if it is lackluster, I've been trying to constantly redraft it with this being the only thing that comes up...and that the fact that I've been trying to focus more on the Axis and the World Pact as we knew well of what the JSDF and the Falmartians did, but probably overplayed their role...I'm trying to balance the powers, but it's quite hard...harder than I thought, so, maybe I'd be able to revise it in later dates...but thanks for reading even though the problems this fic has! And yes...Ice thrower, it throws liquid nitrogen...technically it's a Cryo Thrower if I can think about a name, but okay.**

**Seitora:**** Sorry to say, but apparently reconciliation with the Axis who had trained a tank on them, but you'd know how it would end when it goes on with the 'Extermination' route, a complete and utter mess. I won't be surprised that the JSDF and World Pact be disgusted by the actions of the Axis when they simply slaughtered the lot of them...developers did make the Energy Weapons, but well...WIP, Work In Progress, not surprising when you have basically not much time to work on them, the Laser weapon...Laserpanzer I is a thing, mate. For music...who knows? And then yes, sorry about that, too much focus on the Axis Forces.**

**And yes, Japan made anime, but the German officer can also speak Japanese through unknown means and also taught the Italian tank commander, Japanese is not just for Japan, but for other nations as well. And I had no idea that I blocked some people...well, wtf is wrong with me? 2017...eh, that's my early years...sorry bout that, either it'd be my brother or someone else who got in and then left...ffs...**

**Gate Keeper: Due to me not really taking much time into account, officially, it's around 2002...mid-2002 at least due to time skips from Summoning the Greater Axis Pact's time skip to get to the World Conference Act.**

**Ascended Weeb:**** Sorry, nothing much...only reconciliation and SHAME.**

**Artificer:**** Work In Progress, but with how the Axis is nearly focused in Militarism...and how some Joint Projects are kept in secret? Don't be surprised when they do get new tech that is far beyond our comprehension.**

**Papon777:**** I guess I do...I just have a lot going for this fic than my other, apparently THIS is my beef after the 'Steel Beast of the Past', an entirely unrealistic scenario of a stalemate of the Allies vs Axis, not much, but it's honest work as I am doing now...Flame Dragon is dead, Tuka's problem is gone, we still have Yao, but that'll come in later. Axis not having a lot of weapons would be really weird when the ZWK version has a lot of variants of their weapons. **

**Well for the other three future...I have some things...planned on doing so, I actually have read about the Arrun Labyrinth, but...yeah, not now, not later...I don't think I would do that part...in the near future, who knows?**

**Professional Degenerate:**** Depends...IJN? They're still at sea, ROFLstomping the Gra Valkas Empire with no ends, the IJA? We've sent in two Elite Divisions to beat the shit out of Sadera. But if the Navy is something that we want to keep an eye on...we can always send in the Deutsch Kriegsmarine to send in their Battleship and destroy the ever living crap of what is an Imperial Saderan Navy.**


	21. Pact 7 - Saderan Alliance Part 7

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 7 - Saderan Alliance Part 7**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"...So, this is...Ginza?" Minna asked with curiosity as they finally arrived in the District of Ginza, Tokyo. Buildings of glass took all the scenery with a lot of reflecting light.

"Well, the Ginza I knew in Fuso isn't this advanced." Mio remarked as she saw what Japan was like in its glory of glass buildings and some smaller ones. "This is remarkable if I do say so myself."

"Look, herr Nishizumi! All the roads are pavemented and asphalted! I've never thought that the other Fuso would be this advanced!"

"There is a first time for everything, Itsumi." Maho simply lectured her junior, who had been looking around the entire surroundings.

"Buildings that are made of glass...and last I thought that Karlsland had the best architecture of its time, well this trumps over them, but I still prefer the old Karlsland style." Hanna smirked as she looked at the view.

"The roads are clean...so this is what peace looks like when we rebuild our world huh?" Amirah asked with a smile of content as the clean scenery did make her smile, compared to the rubbles and dust of war, the fog of war covering the entire view when she was stationed in Europa.

"...I know I can't complain, but really...this place can use a lot of renovations." Zara commented as the four other German and Italian officers nodded in confirmation.

"But still, Japan does have some good stuff...I wonder how much a yen from our world equals to yen in this world." Adawale said with a bit of curiosity. "I bet they value less with how they lost the ZWK here..."

"Well, that kinda depends..." Itami said. "I mean, a dollar in America equals to-"

"I can't really deduce how much a dollar is in America, when my America has a different value for their dollars now."

"Oh right...well..."

"We'll figure that out later."

"But still, everything is made of glass, they do look clean..." Zara commented on the buildings. "Not like my buildings in my nation are dirty..."

"Well, to be fair we are a tad bit more advanced than them." Her guard, a woman spoke up with a bit of amusement.

"Yes, that's kinda fair...you think that Ryuu would be content with this though?"

"He's a progressive, Princess, of course he will be, although we already have multiple modern Eastern Architecture in Japan." The female guard shrugged.

"Well, hopefully both Japans can get along well..." The Princess simply hoped that the two radically different ideology-bearing nations to simply reconciliate with each other if all possible.

"We're here...we're going to get off here. It's a bit cold, so please do mind to wear your jackets." Itami spoke up before Astermann told the Falmartians in broken Falmartian which is basically broken Latin, or something similar to what the original Romans used, we can also call the language Fake Latin for some obvious reasons.

"Ahh, I didn't think it would be this cold." Tuka complained with a bit of shiver as she can even see her breath becoming visible when she blew out.

"It's Japan. It's currently the last month..." Itami explained with a bit of broken latin.

"December? No wonder, it's chilly." Zara gave her own shiver. "Guilia...Dulio...you two brought jackets, right?"

"Yes, we did milady, do you-"

"Put them on yourselves, I've been to Germany many times to visit the Royal Family for a Royal Play Time when I was a kid, so I'm already acquainted to the cold." Zara shook her head with a bit of concern. "Just worry for yourselves, the worse I can get is a common cold."

"...If you say so, milady, but won't that affect-"

"It won't, think about yourselves first alright?"

"...Alright." The group didn't even notice the Silent Night Squadron to have silently left the coach and had slipped away through the thermal visions. Gearing with some Carbon-based guns, two Carbon-SturmGewehrs, a Carbon-Maschinen-Pistole and a Carbon-Gewehr, the two Assault Rifles, a Submachine Gun and a Rifle made of carbon, also armed with a pistol each and a carbon knife. Having no metal in their forms except for hardened carbon that would put itself on par with the real thing with less durability and more maintenance, it is a gun that everyone can slip through a security check-up due to the lack of metal. Such a thing was only given to Armed Personnel of the RSS Highest Order.

Order of the Reichsadler.

"The air smells a lot different than what I'm used to...to be honest." Minna commented as some of the others nodded. "Perhaps, it's because of our different worlds, huh?"

"That's pretty normal, I'm used to smelling the air of a nation I never went to." Zara shrugged.

"Ahh, well..." The Falmartians had been awestruck while the other nations were looking at the surroundings.

"So there he is." A male voice came along, the source being an old man with a kinda low-profile clothing. "I am Komakado of the National Defense Intelligence Headquarters. I am here to make sure that you arrive at your destinations safely and help you avoid some trouble." The smile he gave was a bit unsettling to some of the JSDF members, but nothing that the Axis had been unfamiliar with. It was the torturous smile that many Drill Sergeants gave them when they were to complete tasks and each time they came back, those be-damned Sergeants would stand with that same cruel smile.

"Oh, so you're our escort for today and the next day, huh?"

"Well, isn't that obvious? I still wonder how you get to your position, but well, I guess there are on and off switches for off-duty soldiers like you, even if you are an S."

That letter 'S', quickly broke Kuribayashi's mind at the back, who was going on with a blank brain for a moment. "A Special Force member you say?" The Witches looked at the Lieutenant with wide eyes, the other JSDF members. Adawale, Astermann, Zara and the two Black Shirt Guards completely were narrowing their eyes on the man in question. "I don't believe he gives out that aura too well...I'd say he's a green at best." Astermann gave his verdict, being an Ex-Special Ops, himself, his Unit had been performing a lot of tasks that involved Anti-Insurgency, meaning he had taken combat to great lengths in the Northern Region of Africa, the territory of the Italian Africas, including Somalian Independence Movements, some of which were complete radicals.

"Yes! That's it! I am sure that he's bluffing! He must be!" The lone girl of the JSDF members yelled, the others simply understood the girl as her dreams of being a Special Forces were completely crushed by the idiot of a man.

"Well, believe it or not, he is also a Ranger."

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Her dreams are completely ruined, this cannot get any worse..."

"Didn't think that you would pull through this though, Princess." Komakado turned his attention to Zara, who simply smiled.

"Ahh, it was a hassle, but I'm intrigued in this, so, I might as well join."

"I see, I hope your time in Japan suits you."

"Ah, that'd be my highest honor, sir Komakado."

"Oho, I'm sure, Princess. I'm sure. Just do be careful, some nations like snooping around, especially when their supposed princess came along."

"Ah, yes, the Italians huh?"

"Well, that included the Germans, many had been skeptical, maybe we can have a World Conference if need be."

"Well, if that is the case, then there might be a chance." The two completely ignored the breakdown that Kuribayashi was having as she completely rolled on the floor, crying. Her dreams completely shattered on how an S and a Ranger should've been acting.

"Oi, Kuribayashi-"

"STAY AWAY! THIS IS A DREAM! IT MUST BE!" The World Pact's finest Witches chuckled with Hanna being the exception to actually burst out laughing.

"Well, our ride is here...enjoy your stay, your Majesty."

"Please, Zara is fine, I got too much formalities back there..." Zara smiled dryly once more. "It gets pretty old..."

"I see..." As the group entered the coach that the National Defense Intelligence Headquarters had sent them, the interior was pretty spacious as some were able to doze off, meaning that Astermann and Adawale can finally have some more rest after sleepless hours. Both sleeping by sitting and then slanting off.

"Damn, I know that some soldiers slept less in other nations, but I didn't think it was this bad." They were sleeping lightly, hands were placed as if handling a gun. Snores were non-existent as they placed their respective hats or a pair of glasses to cover their eyes. In this Astermann having his military cap and Adawale having a pair of sunglasses on his eyes.

"...Should we wake them up when we reach our destination?" Takeo asked the others, only for one of the Black Shirts to decline that suggestion.

"I'll advise against that. If I'm right, then the average soldier would be sleeping two hours a day and the others on patrol duty or any other things. Despite having non-combat hours, they simply are insecure and would sleep lightly. This might be a chance for them to actually get some actual rest."

"I never thought they would have things hard."

"They get vacations, but really, PTSD is not something fun to have." The other German, Jodl simply shook his head. "I remembered my first, my Commanding Officer had to knock some sense into me when I started seeing _them_."

"...I heard that PTSD is actually terrifying, but I've never experienced it."

"Best you don't, the R&D had been constantly trying to make a suppression pill that would suppress that kind of thing, but even after sixty years...no success."

"Hiii, hopefully nothing similar would happen to me." Sleeping tirelessly simply wasn't a good thing for everyone. Even the Witches know that.

"Anyways, where are we headed?" Hanna asked, Itami was about to answer when the Driver answered first.

"We're going to buy some clothes first, I don't think anyone can resist looking at a place they shouldn't be looking at all."

"Well that, and we need to get some food as well, I don't think anyone has eaten anything major, right?"

"MRE's enough for me. I brought three for me and the other two." Jodl raised his hand. "I'm just not eating mine, since I don't have the appetite to eat it yet..."

"You guys are so low maintenance huh?"

"Killing people really diminishes our eating habit, some fat guy dropped a hundred pounds in a few months after having not much sleep and too much focus on the enemy."

"Fifty kilos? Damn." Takeo had never been that guy to do math, but even he knew that fifty kilo is not just _some _weight, that was equivalent to a kid.

"He shrunk his own size, seriously. That guy just joined in as a Sturmtruppen now, dude must've been like a Hauptmann now or something..." Jodl simply bit his lip. "Really makes you wonder..."

"...Let's talk about something else, any game recommendation when we visit your Base again?" Takeo asked as some of the passengers looked a bit interested.

"We've been having the Game Industry make something, Nintendo, Capcom, Schwererpunkt, Reichs-Art, many good game developers nowadays, I think Capcom and Nintendo are duking it out..."

"Is there any SEGA or somethin'?"

"...Oh yeah, SEGA is a thing, only not too popular, been going downhill for them this time of year...Nintendo and Reichs-Art bought a lot of their stuff. Reichs-Art is actually a favorite of mine after making Ace Combat with Bandai, they produced a lot of good Strategy Games and stuff, a lot of sandbox games of strategies, World Building is basically their specialty. A lot of games like Skyfall, Dead Night, Flicker, Queen's Knight and others really dwell into the characters, while making the games realistic with drama and deaths of major characters."

"Holy shit...is there any sexy girls though?" Takeo asked with a dreamy face.

"Ahh, of course that's what you all want...yeah." Jodl sighed before taking out a bottle of rum and downing it. "Hahhhh, damn, really keeps me awake."

"Is it even allowed to drink on the coach?" Kuribayashi looked at the man, who simply shrugged.

"Meh, for all I know I've never gotten drunk...or too drunk."

"You sure?"

"It's a bit of a hassle, but yeah...I can manage my own."

"Let's not get too much into that. We're already here." Itami sighed as the passengers looked out to find a lot of stores.

"Woaaah, this looks like a market district in Fuso!" Mio simply looked in astonishment.

"Well, to be fair, this is Fuso in another world." Amirah remarked to the Major.

"But still-!"

"Hey, come on! Put these on first!" Zara took out some skirts that were actually a tight fit for the Witches.

"Are these necessary?" Hanna asked with a hint of discomfort.

"Well, I don't want to have perverts looking at my backside!" Erika shouted with a disgruntled look.

"We can get some more comfortable clothing, so let's just get this over with." Kuribayashi having a mental breakdown was supposed to be the one picking out the clothes, but due to her condition that now fell on the Witches, Zara and her female Guard.

They soon came by the district as they soon notice how many stores were closed down with shutters. "Itami-san, why are many of the shops closed?" Mio questioned as the Lieutenant looked with a bit of a grimace.

"You see...unlike your Gate where your people are all soldiers, our Gate opened in a civilian area with no form of military guarding the area, the only thing close to a soldier was a policeman. With that, the attack went on for a while and by then, more than 3500 people died or went missing." The information that traveled caused some of the passengers to gasp, Lelei soon translated and what the Imperials heard quickly made them pale in complexion. "Most of the shops had their owners killed that they close or their staffs killed that they couldn't open and file for bankruptcy."

"I swear, I couldn't think that this might get worse…but it just did..." Zara muttered a bit lowly. "Condolences, signore Itami."

"You weren't here during the attack, it's...well, impossible to get to you when you're on the other side of another Gate..."

"...No matter, we will find and free all survivors that are trapped as slaves in the Falmartian Region. You have my promise."

"A deep gesture." Tomita nodded. "We as the Japanese appreciate your contributions, but simply, we wish to have only peace."

"I can understand that, peace is something...very hard to maintain, with or without freedom. Our strife for Utopia has not failed us, despite Radicals, we will have a Utopia, one way or another."

"I can only wish you hope." Tomita simply smiled, Zara simply smiled awkwardly.

"Ehem…we're here." The Driver spoke up as they arrived at their destination. Zara quickly gave her declaration on the uniform hunting.

"First of all...I don't know about clothing, I've always been helped, so..."

"I've been used to wearing everything I liked." Her female guard quickly quipped in.

"...We're clueless in picking uniforms."

"...Let's just not pick latex." Jodl muttered.

"Can agree." Itami, Tomita and the other Black Shirt sighed.

The clothes that they picked were simply simple designed formal uniforms, the Witches having some hard time to pick between long pair of leggings or a skirt. By the end, Mio, Minna, Maho, Amirah and Erika chose to wear skirts while Hanna preferred some leggings. Having tight fits on their top uniforms, they were required to wear a matching outfit, meaning more clothes hunting. They soon saw some beautiful dresses along the way, but having no need for such, they didn't really stick long looking at them.

"Is there any uniform that fits her size?" Itami asked the cashier about Tuka's size.

Rory and Lelei had been wearing their attire from the Gate. "Lelei, Rory. Ehm. Do you want to wear something. Formal?"

"Well, my clothing are considered formal." Lelei spoke in her monotone voice, swaying her hair a bit.

"And my priestess attire is my formal wear. So no thanks for the offer." The two had made their decision as the Witches were currently trying out some of their chosen uniforms, while some were tight, some were also too big for them.

"They don't really have the right size huh?" Hanna asked with an annoyed look, her leggings a bit too baggy for her. "Ugh..."

"Well, I think you girls just need a tight belt..." Jodl sighed at the girls. "Seriously, a belt could fix anything in a jiffy."

"Does it fix leaks?" The Italian Black Shirt questioned.

"Well, no-"

"You're better off with Flex Seal."

"Are you flexing on me with a piece of duct tape?"

"Are you making a pun or are you the joke around here?"

"What the-where'd that come from!?"

"From my mouth, dipshit." As the two officers began to argue, the Witches finally found their sizes...or what seemed to be similar of it at least, if need be then a belt is enough to keep the clothing from falling off.

"This feels like the uniform dress we have to wear for occasions..." Amirah commented on how a tight fit her uniform was.

"Reminds me of many bad things in the military...most of them being the political arguments." Minna sighed.

"It does, doesn't it? Not to mention the Anti-Witch Organization is after all of us." Sakamoto rubbed her forehead in complete exhaustion on how they continue to stalk them and plan their next moves on the Witches.

"Too bad, they got to manhandle their way through a big wall of basically a Pro-Witch Coalition." Erika snickered.

"The Axis is no Pro-Witch, but they do see our usefulness, Erika, but even then, an entirely Witch-comprised Division won't be as effective as a simple Division of regular infantry due to the fact that there are so little of us." Maho spoke with a bit of a matter of fact tone. "We're simply not effective to operate on our own, the best we do is to provide support and fight off the Neuroi, while the infantry continues their fight against other infantries."

"Y-Yes, commandant."

"With that out of the way, I'm sure the Top Brass of Rommel, Patton, Montgomery, Zhukov and others are gonna back up the Witch Program."

"Without a single doubt, they don't see us liabilities, but some actual proven way to fight the Neuroi and provide support."

"Although, I have to say I was unprepared on killing people...like...really unprepared." Hanna shook her head. "I thought it'd be like a neuroi...but...well..."

"We all got that feeling, Hanna-san." The Major nodded at the Flying Ace of Africa. "...They say that it gets easier..."

"Huh?"

"The killing...every time you kill...it gets easier...like a chore of sorts..."

"...For one that is a nice quote, but really, it's easier said than done." Minna muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, but with all the Anti-Witch, I think I got used to the feeling..."

"Considering it's you, I'm not too surprised." Mio simply chuckled. "Well, I think we're done here..."

"Umm, you can add the bill to the JSDF." Itami quickly spoke up to the cashier after being told the price.

"Holy shit, are you that stupid to not-"

"I'm broke."

"Ah, so you are...wait, THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

"Holy merde, I didn't think it would be this bad to be with a Germ." Zara sighed out.

"Isn't your last name von Zara?"

"That's just because it sounds a lot more amusing, the surname of Marie Giovanna di Zara is far too bland and boring."

"...What?"

"Yes, I know, I get it, it's a bit uncanny and stuff, but really, I think it's amusing." Zara simply smiled at the thought. "...What game should I buy from here..."

"...You know...we could always get a wargame, right?"

"That's right, which one though? I doubt there's much...is our phone compatible with the wi-fi?"

"I don't know..."

"...Eh, let's just pirate the game."

"I like the way you think, ma'am."

"Hmhm, something that dear Adler just taught me if I'm broke for games."

"Wise indeed..."

* * *

**In a Restaurant**

"Wait, why are we eating in a simple Japanese Beef Bowl restaurant? Aren't we supposed to be VIPs?" Jodl asked as Itami was already rubbing his head.

"We got not much time to waste and this is one of the best place to get something fast to eat."

"This should've been the time I get to eat something other than a beef bowl in Japan, but this is simply outrageous...this...is my...nth time of eating a beef bowl, since I have not eaten any sushi, yakiniku, curry or anything non-beef bowl."

"You'll get used to it."

"Used to it? What makes you say that?" Jodl suddenly went sarcastic.

"Well, at least the others are enjoying their meal."

"Except Tomita." Said man was actually on the same boat as Jodl, but not because he always eat a beef bowl, but because of how cheap the beef bowls actually are. He was expecting some more elegant food and more cuisines, not just a simple beef bowl.

"...I guess you are right at that point."

"Ah, this is my first time eating a cuisine like this, Fuso does have good food like this, huh?" Hanna asked as Erika and Maho were enjoying their meals, being acquainted to Fuso or Japan in their universe, the food was nostalgic for some of them and a new one for the rest.

"You never told me of how good a beef bowl is...I wonder if Yoshika can cook something similar."

"Well, I can't doubt her on making something like this, she is our cook afterall." Mio simply laughed. "If she can, then it'll be like I'm stationed in Fuso for the rest of the time."

"True that, Karlsland only has few cuisines enjoyable..." Minna nodded.

"Not to mention, it is quite a delicacy whenever I visit Fuso." Amirah nodded. "Especially when I'm being serviced at the Pacific."

"Fuso does have some great food afterall."

"This is good..." Lelei commented silently as the three Falmartians that were non-Imperial sat by a seating, eating their beef bowls.

"I'm surprised they don't cook this back there." Tuka replied with a bit of disappointment.

"You can't complain. They feed you free of costs."

"Well...yeah...but still..."

"Oh you two, don't complain that much, they have their reasons afterall." Rory simply chuckled. "It's been a while since I ate a delicacy like this, apparently I haven't journeyed long enough to find a delicacy that can rival this."

"That's something coming from an Apostle."

"I am an Apostle, but not omnipotent...not yet at least."

"Ma'am...should I try your food first for poison?"

"...Guilia?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're trying to indirectly steal my first kiss, aren't you?"

"W-What!?"

"Oh don't act too innocent, Guilia, I know how you do things." Zara simply giggled, with her female bodyguard looking red on the face.

"Damn, even the Princess is onto your plan, Guil."

"Y-You! Shut up!" The male simply smirked.

"Oi, it's not my fault you are too obvious and transparent."

"W-Why is this happening to me?"

"...Where is Kuribayashi anyways?"

"Still broken in the coach." Tomita answered with a bit of a sour look. "You never told us you were in the S and a Ranger."

"No one asked, and I kinda don't want to talk about it...the old man just had to run his mouth apparently."

"You just remind on how I got to my S training and Elite training."

"Really?"

"Lazy. Bored. Unfulfilled life goals. Payment."

"I didn't know you people are like that."

"Eh, ultranationalists have it a lot more harder than me, I just got lucky that I got a decent score to pass through, the others basically curbstomped me, they get like near perfect scores, I was basically in an RSS training center to get to a garrison and they run me through the mill. Damn, S training, I got whooped. Elite Training I got smacked around like a sack of potato in Ireland." Jodl rubbed his forehead. "Well, I'm just lucky that I get to enjoy some fresh air and experience the other worlds."

"You had it rough, bud."

"Still jealous of you, so...yeah..." Jodl simply took another spoonful of beef rice. "So, how's the answer sheet coming along?"

"...Well, Command did order me to basically answer truthfully and improvise if need be...politicians are a pain..."

"Really? Huh, and I thought only military experts can question us. Since non-military politicians have lesser brains in thinking logically in a military questioning session." Jodl commented.

"...Well, I guess it's easier for you people huh?"

"Well, not exactly when some of my superiors asked that we minimalize casualties, they still kinda have doubts, but really, when we all are deployed that just means that we're only the second-priority troops."

"And the first is...?"

"The 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Waffen-SS Panzer Division."

"Didn't you call them Reich-SS? Wait, you're still using Nazi names?"

"No, you're mistaken. The SS, while indeed is a Nazi organization in the time of the ZWK or World War Two as you call it and before it happened, Marshal Adalard Reichs opened up a new Branch, called the Waffen-SS, meaning to de-Nazi-fy Germany when it is time. It was basically a ticking time bomb for the Nazis, they went off just when we finished the War against America, so basically the Waffen-SS had a lot of members that wanted to take the Nazis apart by then, apparently it worked fine enough to get some woken SS to join their ranks and basically have the Wehrmacht join in, Italy and Japan refused to help the Nazis and basically a coup with Rommel as the head came along, nobody knows what happened to the Dictator though."

"So...basically you are...half-Nazis?"

"We are fascists at best, but we still have laws of corporatism and a bit of socialism sprinkled in. It's a bit similar in fashion, but really, Nazism is just another ideology, the dictator was the one who brought the law of persecuting the jews...and the ones that are a liability. All in all, we still are, but with a better government and a more humane Armed Forces."

"Humane, that's a joke of the century."

"The Reichs-SS ain't got nothing on the Wehrmacht, they are exclusive to the world, but tend to have many German Divisions that prefer the Fatherland. You can count them as a second Armed Forces, but really, the Wehrmacht didn't do harsh shit."

"I'd drink to that." The Italian Black Shirt shrugged. "It's like us Italian Black Shirt Divisions. Patriots at heart, but really nasty at times..."

"...So, how did you get those equipments, anyway? We restrict ourselves to the Type 74."

"Oh the tanks? Yeah, Command ain't going to send outdated when they have no clue on what can come up after we suffered a few despicable things back home, so they just sent the Prototypes and the most advanced to have some field experiences and field tests."

"Oh, well, that is kinda cool."

"Yeah...well...enough talk. Let's just finish this."

"Yeah."

"But wait, are you telling me you got that tank in the 70s?"

"Umm...yeah?"

"Japan got them in the 1960s and then formalize it with its last variant as the Type 70 when its final form is announced."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, your place kinda...well, kinda sucks to have belated equipment."

"T-The Type 10?"

"Dunno, about you when you showed me that, I think they released it in the 2000s."

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Don't be too hard, your nation isn't on about militarism and spends low on their military, I'm surprised to see you still have a Defense Force with those equipments! Hahahaha!" Jodl laughed at the Lieutenant, who smiled weakly.

'Compared to Germany, I'm sure they have a lot more budget on military spending, but they aren't suffering from the limitations of the Second World War...seeing how they won and basically just took stead of the nation and simply paid more tribute to their military.' Itami thought, a bit of a frown to himself, if only their Japan can increase and get some more men and better equipment in to save the civilians...

That would be an argument that would probably encourage the world though...seeing that Japan is weak even with their more modern tech and that they would send in their own to secure the Gate, but Germany and Italy had been said to use this opportunity to field test every weapon prototype or newly commissioned as well...

It was a different world, politics work differently, from the seems, Germany and Italy were far more attuned to each other and helped each other from their own relations and not for the greed. Ahhh, it's hard to even come up with a plan to justify theirselves in this...except for that one reason...

It sounded stupid, but if it's stupid and it works, then it isn't stupid...

That is how the saying goes...right? Right? RIGHT!?

* * *

**Diet Conference**

It was boring.

For the World Pact Witches and the Axis Representatives that is. Jodl was already threatening to sleep, while Astermann and Adawale had been yawning from their well-earned rest, coughing up, while the Witches just looked at them with a weird notion. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that...don't you cover your mouth when you yawn?" Minna asked with a nervous glance.

"Never had to...this is the first time I've been yawning like this..." Adawale soon closed his mouth when yawning. "Seriously..."

The Falmartians, mainly Rory, Tuka and Lelei were present in this, while Tomita, Kuribayashi and Takeo took the three Falmartian Imperials to the Officials in negotiations of suing for peace if at all possible. "Princess, is this even wise?"

"...It is wise, if we let them see that we are here for peace and not for something else, we'll be left alone." The Princess simply answered her bodyguard.

"And if they don't?"

"Pray to God that we don't need to come to that decision."

"Understood..."

As the Conference commenced, the Opposition Party quickly had their Councilwoman, Kouhara Mizuki step up and began her part. Proudly holding a board and looked straight at the camera before asking her question. That proud part quickly had the Axis' respect to quickly diminish into nothingness, it was not out of pity or determination for justice, but simply to basically make herself look good and confident, and otherwise said, the board just gave the words of '56 Innocent Lives lost', but never mentioning how many others were saved.

It was stupid.

It was lunacy.

It was heresy.

It was infidelity.

And most importantly, it was most idiotic to question those who basically defend your ass from an invasion. She was being an asshat, long story short.

"Witness Itami, I will cut to the chase. Firstly, I would like to ask about the Special Region Class A Dangerous Animal, which we call a Dragon. Why did 56 people from Coda Village have to be sacrificed?"

The chairman simply spoke. "Witness Itami, please step forward." Said person stepped forward, having wore his neatly dress uniform, Itami looked like always, albeit a little bit more handsome and more refined than usual. But in any case, he was still the same man. Speaking in his flat tone of completely having lost his interest.

"Eh, well, I think it was because the Dragon was too strong, don't you agree?" That matter of fact tone quickly left everyone speechless, with the Axis and Witches stifling their laughter.

"Alright, he's got balls. I'll admit that." Erika gave her comment.

"I don't know if he is stupid or he is daring, but he is brave, that's for sure." Using such slang and relaxed picked words really left a good impression to the Witches and Axis Representatives.

"I think it's because we're not strong enough to handle it." Anyone sane would've expected the man to defend himself, which the councilwoman would pick apart bit by bit, the man speaking was the Hero of Ginza, but reality often disappoints.

"Are...Are you trying to evade all responsibility by saying you weren't strong enough!? 56 innocent civilians lost their lives under your watch! Do you not feel responsible for them at all!?"

The discredit they were giving their own Self-Defense Force was really nerve-wrecking for the Axis, Witches can see the anger releasing by the forms of the three soldiers actually looking quite pissed off.

"Witness Itami Youji."

The man once more stepped forth. "Eh? What do you mean by strong enough? You're saying that I should've taken responsibility of the Dragon coming out by itself suddenly?"

"My question was directed at you, your superiors and the JSDF, to find out what was wrong with your response to the situation! The appearance of the Dragon is not your fault! However, as the Commander of the Recon Team, why didn't you prevent those civilian casualties? That is the question I am asking you!"

By normal circumstances, any person who has an inch of common sense would've known a dragon, a mythical dragon in reality is far more than just a simple flying lizard that breathes fire. The size. The scales. They weren't just for show. They had some in-depth statistics that would need the appropriate amount of penetration force and sufficient amount of force to break or penetrate through.

That was what the Axis was really paying attention about, but apparently, these people weren't that smart. Well, Itami does need to have his time to come up with his own rebuke and counterattack.

And counter he did, albeit brutally being honest with the situation.

"Well, when I said the dragon was too strong, I meant every weapon we had in our possession. Be it rifles, machine guns, and et cetera were actually too weak. Honestly, our bullets just bounced off its scales as if they were peas from peashooters, so it would be great to have something like...maybe more tanks? An actual Armor-Piercing weapon would be nice, seeing that we are using outdated equipment for a fairly serious campaign, don't you think? I mean we're researching railguns, laser cannons, like...a plasma particle cannon? Is that a thing? I also heard the Top Brass is prototyping power suits as well. It wouldn't really be bad after all, since we only spend 1% of our GDP on our defense budget, right? I mean where do all the other budgets go? The Health Department? The Infrastructure? I mean they wouldn't be as beneficial to the JSDF, but the police and emergency services can use them well and can also help save more lives, right? I'm also sorry so many people died. But I do not think that was our fault, since we are all just human if you think we are all perfect people."

That was...an actually good point in some views, the Axis actually looked amused with the Witches simply grinning besides some of them at how the situation was being handled. A dose of playing dumb and the fool, followed by a bit of common sense. The ruling party member also grinned at the answer, while there were outcries from the opposition side.

"Does the Ministry of Defense wish to explain further?"

The Vice-Minister of Defense was simply grinning and stifled his laughter before raising his hand. "Yes. Excuse me about that. The point First Lieutenant Itami raised, we already analyzed samples from the creature known locally as the Great Fire Dragon, a Legendary being that hibernated for quite some time, the scales it had were as hard as tungsten, around 9 on the Mohs scale, making them pretty dense and hard to penetrate with only 7.62mm rifles and a 12.7mm machine gun they are equipped with. The weight is also that of one seventh of their equivalent volume in steel."

"Long story short, the Flame Dragon is covered with scales that are actually very light in terms of armor, breathing fire that is quite enough to burn and scorch the earth, the mobility from the being itself was quite agile, so to say that the JSDF's Recon Team, a team of soldiers that is not supposed to be in heavy combat, they are only equipped with simply one armored car with other beings High Mobility Vehicles, from the report there are also some other elements, but we shall get to that later. The being itself was supposed to be able to tank Anti-Tank rounds fairly well, as in taking shots from an example, the Panzerfaust 3, the Team brought with them, but due to its nature of not being able to fire as a heat-seeking missile, it is ultimately near useless against the Dragon."

That lengthy explanation clearly set on how much superior the Dragon is compared to the Recon Team.

"And to top it all off, the Dragon is now dead at the price of 56 where as many others were reported to have died, around thousands of people lost their lives, but in exchange of 56...it is not farfetched that is a miracle to be done."

The councilwoman simply sighed as her hope of getting a straight answer from Itami and the newly given information got her stuck in a rock and a hard place. Giving up that point, she decided to address someone else.

That person would be Lelei.

The girl herself was a young adult, having her long hair behind her. After her self-introduction in Japanese, the woman asked. "Does the witness speak Japanese?"

"I do...but a little." Lelei introduced herself. "I am Lelei La Lelena, apprentice mage of the Mage Cato, coming from a cottage near Coda Village."

That was not a little, but that works. Having introduced herself, she went onto explain her life after the Fire Dragon. "Currently I live in the refugee camp with the rest of the refugees in Alnus Living Community."

"Do you feel inconvenienced in any way?"

"...Can you please elaborate?"

"What I am asking is if there is anything lacking in your life."

"...For starters, we are grateful to the JSDF having given us everything that we need for a living without any costs to be paid. I do not see the reason of being inconvenienced as I have been living without much expense." That monotone answer quickly got a bit of irritation from Kouhara.

This was absolutely pathetic in the Axis' opinion as well as the Strike Witches. "Were the 56 casualties from Coda Village the fault of the JSDF?"

"...No." Lelei simply answered, but behind her cold mask was a bit of nervousness.

The next was Tuka. "I am a high elf, belonging to the Marceau tribe of wood elves of the Lodo forest, daughter of Hodoryur Rei, Tuka Luna Marceau." Having learnt to just speak those words, that was pretty much a surprise if it weren't Lelei to actually translate and get Tuka to memorize them.

She stated her name with a bit of puffing her chest. She was currently wearing a navy-blue suit obtained from the fashion store from before. For the matter, Tuka herself looked a like a high-school with her shirt and jeans, but now had the air of a university student.

"I apologize if this is rude, but are your ears real?"

'Holy shit...that was pretty rude.' It was as if being asked if one of their body parts was real or just a fake when it is obviously clear to be real.

"Eh? What kind of question is this?" Lelei quickly replied that they were curious about how her appearance of an elf differed from humans who never saw an elf in real life.

"Yes, they are, these ears are natural. Do you wish to touch them?" Lelei translated those exact words. The elf charmingly smiled and eased her golden locks away with her fingers, exposing her twitching, pointed ears.

The series of movements quickly won the hearts of everyone around her, possibly due to her actually cute nature. The councilors, audience and media personnel quickly gasped in unison.

"T-That's enough." The councilwoman hurriedly said. She quickly took care of the simple question before going onto the story of the refugee camp life. "Were the deaths of the 56 civilians related to the JSDF?"

The answer when the question was relayed quickly came through as a bit of a livid one. "Are you asking me that the JSDF is responsible for the death of the civilians?"

When answered with a 'yes', Tuka quickly came in with a quite silent angered answer. "No, I was unconscious, but I am sure that they are not, they have avenged my people after all."

The next one from the Gate was Rory. Dressing in her usual gothic dress, a thin veil over her face. At first glance, she looked like a noble daughter mourning. Her own body had been manipulated and modified to make it looked like she was a young girl when in truth, no one knows her actual form as a human Apostle. Her charms radiated the same aura as a woman, making it easy for everyone to be ensnared by her beauty despite her young appearance.

On one hand, she held her halberd in the canvas, while the other was in front of her. Kouhara simply deduced that Rory was mourning and that it was perfect chance to have her attack the JSDF's failings. In logic, if she wore these clothes, she must have lost someone close to her.

So, in order to draw a story out and basically get her to admit the faults of the JSDF, she spoke to the Apostle gently and kindly...

Well, it was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Could you tell me your name, please?"

"Rory Mercury."

"How is your daily life in the refugee camp?"

"As an Apostle of Emroy, I lead a humble life according to my faith."

"And what is it like?" The Axis quickly noticed of the sudden change of tone, she was basically taking Rory as a noble daughter instead of an Apostle, this was basically something that the Axis would say as among the lines of 'Anti-Jailbait', but really, she was legal.

"For simplicity, I wake up, pray, take life, pray, and sleep, after all I still possess a body of flesh, so there is no other alternative."

"What do you mean by 'taking life'?"

"One might compare it to hunting or harvesting for the purpose of eating or a live sacrifice to my god, Emroy."

Due to the fact that translation was "eating", the woman and other councilors believed it was the butcher of animals for consumption, but in truth, Lelei had seemingly exchanged 'killing life' for 'taking life' due to the amount of vocabulary she had achieved being a bit on the lower side, it should've been 'murder' for a better word to use. But simply, it is still good that it was not revealed as 'murder'.

"Was the JSDF the cause of your family members' deaths?"

Lelei simply looked back at the Axis who were basically sitting by, waiting their turn after the fact that they were being Representatives of their respective Gates and the fact that the Axis winning would bring a lot of controversies. Suffice to say the best scenario is to say that they were from the future, but the fact that they wore some of Germany's late Wehrmacht and SS Uniform, it won't be long that media would begin controversial theories and such.

"How about your family? What do you think of the refugees at Coda Village?" The question broke in two as basically the fact that Rory's family was literally non-existent as she had left them about some centuries and they didn't even live in Coda.

"...They didn't get the memo, did they?" Astermann asked Itami, who simply chuckled nervously as this was one massive clusterfuck that would ensue.

"Don't think so, I don't think they an Apostle is what an Apostle in the new region is."

"Thought so as well..."

The Councilwoman however thought that the translator was doing some misconduct to cover up the JSDF and Defense Minister. "Miss Lelei, please translate my question exactly as I ask it. Were the death of Rory's family caused by the JSDF's response?"

"...Were the death of your family caused by the JSDF's response? That is what she asked, despite it being stupid." Rory was quiet as she looked back at the Axis, Witches and Itami, who all were silently groaning at how stupid the councilwoman was. It wasn't even an appropriate one at all, if they actually read what an Apostle is, then they would've not asked the question.

The others seemingly looked a bit disappointed rather than nervous.

"This is what society becomes after all these time?" Hanna asked in her world's equivalent of German. "If they ask me about my family, can I actually beat her up?"

"As much as I would like that, refrain from doing anything rash, please..." Minna sighed. "Even if they are idiots in every point..."

"Ughhh…" Hanna groaned.

"This is practically unruly for us..." Erika simply huffed silently. It was outrageous on how basically the Axis and the World can actually just sum this up with one meme of basically a peculiar man asking if a butterfly is basically 'Is the JSDF responsible of your family's death?'.

It's getting repetitive dangerously quick and many were yawning at the constant 'no' and shit.

"Politic was apparently better than military, I say peace is better than war, but really, this is really taking it to the extreme." Adawale muttered in German.

Then after a bit of silence, Rory sighed. "Are you an idiot?" She simply asked tiredly. There was not much of an eccentric or so much of a denial issue.

"W-What-?"

"I asked if you are an idiot? That question you asked. It's stupid. Idiotic. Desperate. Ignorant. You asked if my family is dead because of the one's who saved the people of the village. It is simply disrespectful. In every way, those people died, but you are using that as a leverage to discredit those who fought to the bitter end of the fight. It's laughable. But honestly...I'm not amused to those who disrespect the dead." Rory's no-bullshit type of talk in Japanese silenced everyone. "My family is not a reason for you to discredit the saviors. Nor are they killed, if my outfit begs to differ, this is my every-day attire, it is my 'formal' attire, a religious outfit for some if that clarifies anything. Dear Emroy, for people with advanced technology as some put it, you pretty clearly talk like you have the same mind of those who are sitting in the throne of the Empire."

"Excuse me!?"

"Don't try my patience, young lady." Rory maturely spoke up, it was obvious that she was not into politics and that her bloodlust would just rise to a boil if this keeps up.

"Y-Young lady!? Y-You people clearly don't know about manners! How dare you have the audacity to speak in that manner to your elders!"

"Elders you say..." Rory's lips turned from pink to a tint of dark purple. Sign of her bloodlust showed with the sickening aura that she radiated. "How-"

"Rory." Astermann spoke in Japanese, much to the surprise of the people. "...Let's not go that far, your holiness."

"...For once I shall not shed the blood to those who disrespect my authority...thank, sir Astermann, who participated in the battle to save the people and 56 people killed? Whatever happened to those who survived? Why are you so fixated on those who are killed? People like you would never know...nor would you ever care. Many of them were left homeless, but you do not feel respect and pay tribute to them. You are not like the men who prayed, buried them with the respect they deserved nor did you feel sorry for them. They are to you...pawns for your scheme...sickening, I'd say. That is all I can say to you...mortals."

"Your holiness...if I can explain to the ignorants."

"...And I heard that you are from the World beyond the Gate, sir...Astermann." The Chairman stated with a bit of a cool head.

"That is right, sir Chairman. I wish to clear the misunderstandings if I may talk."

"That is fine, sir Astermann." The man himself sighed as he came up to speak. Many murmurs came in how European he looked.

"I am Capitano Astermann, my full name is Nero Astermann of the Regio Esercito beyond the Gate of Ginza. I will define on why her Holiness, the Apostle Rory is quite much pissed off." His Japanese was not as fluent, but it wasn't broken. He clearly just needed to tone down his voice a bit to actually get the fluency. "Rory, is an Apostle. For those who know what an Apostle is-" Many complaints came in. "Excuse me? Are you people this disrespectful when someone is speaking?" Silence came through.

A sigh came out of his mouth as his experience was keeping him from losing his cool. "Thank you. As I was saying...if any of you know what an Apostle is...raise your hand."

"Aren't they a symbolic figure of a religion? I don't see why we're being disrespectful to a little-"

"I'm gonna have to cut you off, so her holiness doesn't get pissed off. That is what an Apostle is in _your_ culture, but in the Gate beyond, an Apostle is more than just a symbol, they're basically...Demi-Gods to say the least." The room tensed into silence and stillness. "Rory is much older than she appears to be, I wish you to think that this world is beyond our comprehension, so please...be open-minded, you bits of clowns. Seriously."

"T-Then...how old is she?"

"I wouldn't want to, but really...counting back...930 years old if memory serves correctly." The whole room went silent.

"I'm actually 167 years old..."

"Tuka, here...as she said in her language is 167 years old. Please bear in mind that not all of them are actually humans nowadays...and I thought fantasy and sci-fi were some of the best things that came around, guess you thought their logic didn't really matter in a fantasy world huh?"

"...I..."

"Any more questions, ma'am Kouhara?" The Chairman questioned, the woman shook her head. "Then please return to your seat. Sir Amazuki, you can question the men and women that are left, they have been given some part to cooperate with us, they are the Representatives."

"I'll leave the podium to her Majesty then."

"Very well, Captain. Her Majesty, Zara Maria Giovanna di Zara. If you would please."

"Certainly, Chairman." Princess Zara came through with a bit of smile.

"Ehem, ma'am Zara...is it true that you are from beyond the Gate?" Amazuki asked, not interrogatively like Kouhara, but simply as a question.

"Certainly."

"Is your...nation under the rule of a monarchy?"

"Well, if you are asking somewhat of a Monarchy like Britain from what I read, then no, the leader is simply he or she who is deemed trustworthy enough and mature enough to rule. Simply a pseudo-monarchy, or as some would say...Fascists. We are Fascists." Many murmurs came through. "Though, our people can take down the leaders, which did happen after a successor used his authority abusively. We Monarchies still have some power with the help of the people and the military..."

She trailed off for a bit before she turned to Kouhara. "To which I would like to address Councilwoman Kouhara for her...despicable words, if I might add. Who are you to question the Minister of Defense on how the situation should be handled? Are you an ex-military who had some field experience as they who had risked their lives? If not, then please. Do not speak of them too lowly, without them, an invader can simply just slaughter you all like lambs in a slaughter." She smiled coldly and somewhat scarily. "As well as an addition to that in my Council, a military court could be held if what is said is far too...well, far and in this case, the discredit had been a bit...too much, I'm surprised that the Military doesn't have a say in this. In my nation, you could've been in a bit more trouble of just being...well, possibly imprisoned for harsh words and well, illogical ones as well..."

"Your Highness...I am sorry to interrupt, but..."

"Ah yes, sorry, it just deliberately pisses me off to be frank, I've been saved multiple times by my men that it just seems that I have developed more than a liking to my nation's military and those who serves in the Armed Forces. Back to my point, my nation...well, we could simply call it...The Novus Imperium Romanum as of now."

Many Italian-speakers and Italian descendants quickly spat their drinks or just gasped wildly. "T-The Novus Imperium Romanum?"

"Why yes, back in my days...well, we could say that we really have been progressing mildly faster than what I think we did back in the days due to more funding. Well, I am pleased to say that we do live by laws and many strict ones, so really, but really, they aren't hard to not break." Zara smiled.

"And...your nation, you said it was Fascist..."

"It is Fascist. Maybe the more appropriate words are...possibly...Cultural Nationalists. We simply lived side by side with minorities, we do not simply have hate and really, people look down at racism and such."

"I-I see...then...might I ask whether or not...a Japanese counterpart exists?"

"...Japanese huh?" The audience went a bit focused as this might be an actually dire situation with how these people actually aren't who they seem to be. "Well...there is a nation to the Far East that often communicate and form relations with us known as the Greater Empire of Nippon. I do not know whether you are related, but still, we're quite much at a steady relationship."

Many in the internet were quickly going with 'An Alternate Japan!?', 'Alternate World War Two Scenario!? Nazis won!?'. Too much co-incidences came through as many people were panicking. "Well then, umm..."

"Well, if you are asking if we are hostile, we wouldn't have been here to be frank, we'll be too busy planning and invading you. And might I add that I'd also have that woman...well, personally punished and those who discredit the military...ufufu…" Zara giggled a bit.

"I-I see...might I ask why you are here?"

"At first...it was rather the fact they who call themselves the Greater Saderan Empire who struck us at the National Burial City of Honor by the name of Anzio. Where many valorous men were buried. It appeared that our citizens are imprisoned and enslaved...so as retribution we wish that we get them back or we tear them piece by piece by any means necessary. But for the sake of your actual question..."

Zara simply sighed before looking a bit stressed out. "Hold on a minute, I get really passionate in saying things..."

"I see...it's quite fine, you can take your time as needed."

"Thank you...as I was saying, I see us having the same goal. People captured and taken prisoners, same as us. You were attacked, same as us. Currently I am the Representative of the Novus Imperium Romanum to bring a bit of relation between our nations. As comrades-in-arms, we'd like to make relations and build from the ground a relation with your nation, Japan."

"I see. We'll need to send an ambassador, is that quite fine?"

"Oh, it is fine, we'll talk by the Bases, if that is alright, I am currently in charge of a part of my Empire. Relatively, we will build your Embassy...and killing off the Ambassadors that came seem to be counterproductive. We actually don't wish to bring harm unless you harm our people really." Zara smiled.

"I see...do you keep your words, though?"

"We have gotten enough trouble back home, we don't need more conflicts, many nations are really stupid these days...we just finished some conflicts, but really...we don't need more of them..." She sighed tiredly. Everyone was basically tired of fighting, but really, they were hellbent on making Sadera pay and be done with everything else after that. "...So really, we only want some peace and quiet if you will, a peaceful relationship at best."

"I think we can agree to that."

"Yes, for now, we can only say that we wish for a Military Alliance for a short period, just to ensure the Empire will never be able to terrorize the innocents again...and get back our citizens."

"...We are unable to make a decision now, but we can give you the answer in the near future."

"Hm, acceptable. I will be waiting and hopefully your Major Powers don't get too...trigger-happy and too deep inside our skin...otherwise perhaps we'll need to take drastic measures to ensure that our relation doesn't deteriorate, does that sound acceptable?" The thought of even making a small conflict with a Major, namely Russia, China or America was highly advised against, but apparently, the Princess didn't really care. "Enough of me, there are others who wish to speak. Ma'am Amirah. Your turn."

"Much appreciated, your Highness." Amirah soon replaced the woman, who went back to her seat. "I am sure that many of the audience has a lot of questions regarding why a young woman is here, but I have a fairly good reason as many of the potential candidates for Representatives are obviously busy at the frontlines, politicians of our nations are currently running rampant to secure our current resources with many debating back there. I will introduce myself first, I am Captain Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman of the Royal Air Force of Britannia, coming from the Dominion of Malaka." Many Asians were currently panicking with how the Britain or counterpart at least in her world was still a Monarchist Nation. "...As I said I am sure you have many questions, but while this is the case, we have our reasons. As we have really just an unnatural history, more will be shared, but not at the moment, not later in the next phase."

"Well, that sounds acceptable. But still, as I asked her Highness, how do we get assurance of peace after all of this conflict?"

"Simple, we've been wishing for peace as we just finished our own war before all of this fiesco. You can simply ask any of the members that follow through who are military personnel." Looking back, the Witches had been really impatient and tired of this political bull.

"So you employ minors?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But still, the war must not have been that serious to-"

"200 million..."

"Pardon?"

"For six years we struggled, 200 million lives were lost and you say that it was not serious? Beg your pardon, but what you say is bullshit, with all due respect, we do this out of our own will and not the governments, each of us cost possibly fifty men that could be spared from the horrible deaths that happen every day, every hour and every minute with enemies you would never understand. That was also disrespectful to those who lost their lives in combat fighting for a better world. That is how serious our war was to employ child soldiers to war. Do not use my own fallen comrades just for your own propaganda, our losses are vital, but 90% were all men and women who were drafted to save their own world. Be it European, American, Asian or Eurasian. Everyone had to participate. Don't say things you have no knowledge of, it seems that everyone here always assume the same thing and frankly it turned from annoying to borderline frustrating when it's repeated, you weren't there, so stop acting like it."

That rant quickly silenced the man as the gaze Amirah gave him was simply unforgiving. "And if you'll excuse me, this talk had gone too...frustrating for me to deal with, Minna, if you would please..."

"Yes, I'll take your stead." The Royal Air Force Captain retreated back with some bit of anger still present. "Forgive her, but she had lost many good men and women in combat, something that some viewers might experience to this day. But moving on, our forces had been willing to cooperate with your nation, surely with all the help we can end the conflict quickly..."

"I-I see...so, what about the political arrangements?"

"We are still building an embassy to host your nation, but rather slowly as our Infrastructure has not been reconstructed from the last war." Minna answered. "Just be mindful when visiting, there are bound to be...accidents if not handled correctly."

"...I understand."

"Good, we'll give out more information as soon as your nation is ready to take it in. As for that, that is all I can and may say."

"Then that marks the end of our Conference."

* * *

**Silent Night Squadron**

**Unknown Location**

"This is Owl. Over."

_"This is Monitor. Copy, over."_

_"This is Jackal, I copy, over."_

_"This is Lynx. Copy. Over."_

"Objective is moving. Monitor, any signs of Reds, Stars or Bears?" Owl questioned as he saw from his position, the coach simply drove away as Owl soon located where her Majesty was.

_"Monitor, Stars on the move to intercept them in a junction, it's empty, should we eliminate them? Over."_

"Negative. Stick to the plan. Jackal. Lynx. All on you. RSB might be going after the subway. Over. This COMM is not monitored correct?"

_"It shouldn't be possible on note that this is a specialized Channel, we have disruptions and encrypted codes, the hardest codes that we've never really implemented after the Millennium Era."_

"I see, keep an eye out."

_"Roger."_

_"The Three are going to be targeting the VIPs, I can already find hijack signs to deactivate the entire subway line."_

"Damn it, these people are insane, even if it's to get to the VIPs. Lynx. Jackal. You're allowed to eliminate the threats. Use suppressors to lower the sounds."

_"Way ahead of you. You and Monitor continue follow the VIPs when they get out, kill any threats."_

"Haah, we're way ahead of you, mate." A few explosions came up by the coach. "Sketchy cars, let's just get on with it."

* * *

**Subway**

"The Escorts had been separated? Hah? The coach and the pursuers blew up?" The Axis simply listened, knowing that some of the Silent Night Squadron, the others knowing them as possibly a Special Operatives Elitist Squadron, one of the Top Brass' Personal Top Dog Squadron. The Princess simply smiled, Adler did send her the best of the best, the Silent Night, being the 5th after 'Day Break', 'Sky Fall', 'Dead Dawn' and 'Red Riot'. Being a part of Germany's 10 Elite Spec-Ops Regiments, she had trust on the men who looked after her...

Afterall, she had been hanging out with them for some times. Rory was going insane in the subway with something about a Goddess who rules the World below or something, the entire Subway train had been weirded out before the next stop, they all went out of the subway train, Komakado soon lectured Itami on his actions. The others simply just waited it out until news came in about the blackout of the subway train.

"...Alright, I'll admit that while it was against the order, that seemed to be the right call...just don't do that out of protocol too much, otherwise I'd have to send you to Court." Itami chuckled nervously. "It is no laughing matter when you will possibly get demoted and get discharged." Itami straightened up. "Not to mention imprisoned."

"Haha, that's how we do it in the Axis. Albeit harsher. Still...wonder what happened to the subway hijackers." Jodl wondered out.

* * *

**Subway Train, designated and targeted train, Plan Blackout**

"This is Lynx, the group was ahead of us." Two Spec-Ops members, Lynx and Jackal radioed in as they killed everyone that was affiliated to Stars, Reds and Bears. "Good thing too, with all these people, we wouldn't have been able to get through, not to mention the sleeping gas they threw in." The other people on the train had been asleep, the contacts had been unnotified about the whereabouts of the VIPs, but the two Spec-Ops had been there in the first place.

_"Damn, good thing for gas masks."_ Monitor spoke up through the COMMs.

"Yep. Might've gotten away with it as well. No witnesses. We'll catch up. Over."

_"Copy that. Wilco."_

"Too bad we are enemies huh?" Jackal questioned a surviving member before he aimed his Carbon-copy of the 5.7mm Five SeveN Suppressed pistol. "See ya in Valhalla."

_PEW!_

"Really love this job with all these intellectuals who are also stupid to think we'll not be present."

"Hehe, true." Around them were around eight dead men dressed like terrorists, probably to avoid connection to their nations, to cover up their tracks if found out. "What do we do with these shits?"

"...Leave them be. We'll let the Japs deal with them."

"Right right...what's the word for the meme again?"

"...Sector Clear."

"Ah yeah. Let's move out."

"Affirmative."

* * *

**Well then...that's finished...I think I've done it...well, slightly nicely. I'll skip some of the JSDF lines due to the fact how you know how they went and I'll just change a bit of what is said just to get some things...well, more correct, but not really that much...I changed Rory when she's not much into bloodlust, I don't know if that's bad or good for you readers. I'm just making her a bit more mature...yes, if you don't really like it, I'll just change this chapter about Rory's time on the podium. A UN Conference would ensue later, of course, who wouldn't want to have a UN Conference with two other worlds which are willing to make a diplomatic relationship...well, maybe later. **

**After USA, Russia and China get their agents whooped, for underestimating the resources that the Axis have. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**S31tora: Fixed Nagato with her 3-3-3-3 gun turret composition, radius changed, fixed La Argentine to be Argentina's ship, land of Axis doesn't intertwine with any other continents with some bit of space, I can't really draw the entire map, due to the fact that the map is pretty vague as of now and drawing it is pretty hard...and making a GVE Gate popping up would actually break the entire point of this Arc, I am currently waiting on the GVE Arc to be finished, but with a GVE Gate, that would basically destroy the entire progress. Let's let GVE Arc alone and GATE Arc alone, no need for an Interdimensional War that makes so much confusion. **

**Cap Vietnam: Anyways, there is one thing I have to add...the reason why Japan wasn't picking up why Germany wasn't Nazi or Nazi-based, was...due to the flag. It's using the War Flag of the Weimar Republic, there is no indication that Germany was Nazi. There was no reason whatsoever to believe Germany was a Nazi-ideology state. Italy was not that popular in the World War and Japan had been more focused on anime and nowadays stuff, not history. Well, not saying there are no historian or history buffs, but really, Japan didn't do their homework on Italy. They can possibly assume that the reason they're fascist was...well, something, since Germany isn't Nazi, that means they lost...right?**

**In one sense, yes, but not in the fact that Germany as a whole lost WW2. They just missed 'Axis Victory' of a 'Nazi dead, Axis Victory' Alternate History. Well then, that's my response on why Japan isn't freaking out. But Princess Zara is from Italy, Zara von Zara is just a little joke by the Germans, but really I could've used Zara di Zara, but that would be regarded as an insult by many Italians who had high regards on the Italian royal family. And yes, I'm still trying to make them not too quiet, but it's so hard to make a...what's the word...appropriate-somewhat response or a logical one, since Germany does not use any form of Swastika or basically anything of value to discuss about. **

**Corporal**** Tommy: Anti-Witches will get their part, I'd say she'd be interesting to be seen wearing a German uniform...but not now, probably in the future. **

**Papon777:**** Basically. Yes. And Thank you, I don't have much response to that, sorry.**

**Redyun: I mean, they're not gonna go isolationists, since that'd be too sketchy. But a Tripartite Pact between Fuso/SW-Japan, Nippon/Axis-Japan and Japan/Gate-Japan would be really a good thing to see...and the World's reaction would be absolutely glorious. Hopefully I'll be able to write it to be as glorious, I'll keep your hopes a bit low for now, since I'm not good with the wow factor. **

**Artificer:**** Flying battleship in Falmart? Hell nah, why that shit? The only they'd need would probably be something similar to the Flying Aircraft Carrier like the 747 project with a Microfighter, Space Battleship? Too far. Mechs? Still not redeemed on how they could one-up the AFVs. Unless it's something too steep, that's where the Mech is going to redeem itself...possibly.**

**Nero Claudius:**** Please stop.**

* * *

**That's all for now, I'll just keep this pace...so yes, see you guys next chapter.**

* * *

**Additional Info:**

**German Royal Family:**

**Head of the Royal Family:  
Kaiser Wilhelm V, age 64  
Kaiserin Anamarie von Schleswig-Holstein, age 60  
**

**Next in Line:  
Crown Princess Louis Victoria August Ernst, age 34(Rights of succession renewed and modernized to allow a Matriarch)**

**Other Members:  
Prinzessin Louis Katelyn August Ernst, age 33  
Prinz Friedrich Wilhelm VI, age 30**  
**Prinz Frederick Georg von Preuße, age 24**  
**Prinz Reinhart August Ernst, age 20  
Prinzessin Ferdinand Eunike, age 18  
Prinzessin Cecilie Angela, age 16 **

**Abdicated**** Member:  
****Former Crown Princess, now Vice Minister of Defense Louis Erika Friedrich Krupp Ernst, age 35(Abdicated and currently married to Adler Reichs von Rhine)**


	22. Pact 8 - Saderan Alliance Part 8

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 8 - Saderan Alliance Part 8**

* * *

**Current State of Group: Nervous**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"We're on you, Prinzessin."

_"Copy that, SN. Thanks for having our back."_

"Well, haha, that's our job, Prinzessin." The current situation was that they were in a small house where Itami lived in, the two Spec-Ops were on watch hour. "Herr Adler is a good buddy of ours, anyone buddied up with him, is a buddy of us."

_"...I'm glad we get to actually hang out, now I know for sure that I'm in safe hands..."_

"We're with you, Zara. We're with you." Owl smiled as he and Monitor stood by their current location, a SturmGewehr and a Gewehr, an Assault Rifle and a Rifle, a Marksman Rifle to be exact.

_"Well...good night."_

"Sweet dreams." The line got cut. "Monitor."

"Yeah?"

"Let's get to work, aye?"

"Let's. No men will put their filthy hands on our Prinzessin."

"You got that right." The two quickly put their lenses on, before they glowed red and dimmed down. The two had went on with their jobs.

* * *

**In the perimeter of 1 km around Point Safehouse**

"Enemy spotted. Eight contacts." A stealth and indestructible drone with an implemented Whisper Technology had been looking over the vicinity with Jackal and Lynx finally regrouping with the other two members. "...Affiliation unknown."

"Is that all?"

"Six more contacts, up South. Ten on the East. They're not wasting chances. Orders?"

"Keep an eye on them. Kill anyone that comes close. Take position on rooftops. Suppressors on."

"Gotcha." Grappling hooks were some of the essentials that many took as needed, the use of Grappling Hooks weren't an exception. "See ya later, Owl!"

"Keep safe." The four dispersed into groups as the heat-covering camouflage quickly bought their spot and hid them as nothing, but inanimate objects.

* * *

**The Prime Minister's Residence**

"I'm sorry to disturb you during your rest, but Mr. Prime Minister—"

"What's the matter?"

The Prime Minister was dressed in pajamas, which rustled as he reached over to bring his telephone's handset to his ear.

"The guests from the Special Region have vanished."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Around 2300 last night. Ichigaya Park, where they were supposed to stay, caught fire. In addition, we have found nine dead bodies in the subway train they were supposed to be in."

The Prime Minister looked to the clock beside his bed. It was now 5 AM, 6 hours after the disappearance of the VIPs.

"Why did the first report take so long to come in?"

"Sir, I apologize for the delay, but we needed to properly grasp the situation and that took time."

"Then, what have you properly grasped with your time?"

"Sir, the fire at Ichigaya Park was caused by arson."

"Who did it?"

"We're not sure, but we think it's probably—"

"What you think isn't important. Who's in charge down there?"

"He's been hospitalized."

"Hah? How was he injured? Was there contact with enemy forces?"

"We're not too sure about that."

"Tch, then, are the guests safe?"

"...We're still searching for them."

"Are you an idiot?"

"I'm sorry, but everyone responsible is currently doing their best."

"No, I asked if you were an idiot, not whether or not everyone responsible is doing their job."

"Sir, sir, what did you just say?"

The Prime Minister scoffed. "Hmph, never mind," and hung up.

When he took the post, the Prime Minister was already prepared for the grave duty of taking command of disaster management in the event of an emergency, and he was also ready to accept calls which might come at all hours of the day. However, he was also bothered by the fact that the government officials who were his arms and legs were effectively paralyzed.

The cabinet officials under him could be considered the elites among the elites. Going by their individual backgrounds, each of them was very impressive. In terms of their ability to manage and run an organization, they were at the top of their class. However, there were times when a situation happened which demanded immediate action, and a decision had to be made in a split-second. These officials would mutter "Huh? What?" while waffling around and wasting a lot of time, which showed how useless they were in emergencies.

This was by the fact that they are only trained, but not experienced, it was like the phrase of 'in theory it would work, while in practice, it would simply blow up in front of you'.

Worst of all, they were incapable of dealing with irregularities in daily operations. Although public servants mainly did administrative work, there were more and more cases where they could not even handle things like "There's a problem in the annual income records".

That being said, in times of peace, spending more time on these problems was fine as long as said problems were resolved in the end.

However, this was hardly a time of peace, especially since the international situation around Japan was getting more and more hostile.

As soon as the battle conditions within the Special Region took a turn for the better, the nations on this side of the Gate — America, China, Russia, the EU, India, the Middle East, and South America — began sending their representatives with the message, "Let us discuss the matter of the 'Gate'." Mainly the first three, since they are hungry for resources.

America was the first country that had openly expressed their designs on the Gate, and these uninvited guests had not even waited for their host to serve them, but helped themselves with their own oversized bowl. One could say that they were doing as they pleased. In the face of this, the host had no choice but to keep providing food to fill their appetite.

The heads of state in the EU did not wish to let Japan have sole sovereignty over the Special Region, and they had begun imposing sanctions and other measures to voice their opinion. The resource-producing nations like Russia, China, the Middle East and South Americans were united in their demand that the UN should manage the Gate.

The resource-producing nations feared what would happen if the technologically advanced and economically robust Japan got their hands on an effectively unlimited supply of natural resources. It might lead to their own countries losing influence on the international scene.

However, a demand to let the various nations manage separate parts of Tokyo, much like how the Allied powers had done with Berlin after World War 2, was ridiculous beyond considering. After all, unreasonable demands were only used as suggestions for a more sensible alternative.

The main problem was that certain influential groups within the country actually welcomed the increased international scrutiny.

The ruling and opposition parties, various NGOs and countless religions had already expressed their desire to enter the world on the other side of the Gate. They also wanted the guaranteed rights to observe and act freely in the Special Region. The mass media also wanted unregulated access for their personnel, and even permission to freely speak and interview the relevant people who had been to the other side of the Gate, and so on.

All these demands had come about because of yesterday's Diet session. The words of the girl who called herself a "demigod" and who claimed to be over 900 years old had shaken the world, the two new rising Factions, the Novus Imperium Romanum that simply terrorized the entire world with Neo-Fascists and Neo-Nazis, all of them began to cheer, although it was unclear that why a Royalty was sent here, the second were the underaged female officers that came through as Representatives, outbursts of many came through to act as a somewhat 'White Knight' to free them from their slavery when it was ensured that they acted and volunteered on their own to save their own world.

Really, the world right now, is not a world that many might say is not worth saving over.

The phones were ringing off the hook from magazines, media outlets, talent agencies and even strange religions requesting a meeting with them. One could not help but laugh at this farce.

And so, all these voices seeking full disclosure put a lot of pressure on the government.

The reality was that if the weight of public opinion was not carefully managed, once it was joined with the overseas voices which sought a sharing of power, a lot of previously inconceivable demands might become reality. The international community was like a rowdy classroom, and the UN, in the role of the teacher, was ineffective at maintaining order. Unless the students wrote a suicide note filled with their hatred and suffering, the police would not intervene. And of course, there was no international police in the real world, so it was the same as saying that nobody would try to manage the situation. As a result, the children in the classroom could only make friends with strong colleagues, and ensure safety in numbers for themselves in this world.

The first nation they would need to deal with would be their ally America, followed by the EU, with whom they had good relations. It appeared that there would be a need to give them the benefits they wanted. In reality, they still did not know enough about the Special Region, so even Japan itself would have problems trying to dominate and develop the land as was planned, because of the current conflict and the two additional factions, one of which can simply destroy the fuck out of them if they want to. Frankly speaking, all Japan needed was to control the important areas of the Special Region and everything they can get their hands on. The rest could be left to the EU and the US.

The main problem now was Russia.

Russia employed hardline diplomacy, with their natural resources as their bargaining chip, and their methods had set the EU and other Western nations against them. The EU's interest in the Special Region was largely fuelled by their desire to stop being at Russia's beck and call. Once the EU could get their hands on a stable supply of resources from the Special Region, they would no longer need to heed Russia's demands.

Of course, if this happened, Russia would be in trouble, which was why they were demanding that the United Nations administer the Special Region. To Russia, it would have been best if the Gate had never existed, and thus they were the ones who had to be watched most closely. They were a nation who could calmly sink a cruise liner or fishing boat, if the situation went out of control, they might even launch a SLBM to destroy the Gate and everything around it.

The thing about Russia was that they could not let the EU handle talks with them for fear of giving them a reason to take drastic measures, mainly because the Special Region would greatly reduce Russia's influence over the EU. As such, they would need to say that "we are taking this point into consideration, so please be at ease", while also implying to Russia that they would not escape unscathed if they tried to take action.

China, on the other hand, did not resent the existence of the Gate like Russia did. A lot of factors had led to that decision. China was a country which both imported and exported resources. It was a country which had the foolish goal of giving all 1.3 billion of its citizens a happy and prosperous life. It was a goal that had devastated its resources and its environment, and which would still require ten times the current amount of materials and energy to achieve.

This was because controlling 1.3 billion people was an arduous task, even for a country like China. Perhaps it was a necessary step to unify the country, but after long years of biased education, the egos of the Chinese people were growing without limit. Chinese ways of thinking, their nationalist spirit, an excess of racial pride, the one child policy which ensured any children would be spoiled rotten, all these combined to create an excess of ambition which could not be satisfied by their current poverty.

Much like the stars of the American and Japanese shows they watched, they wanted to drive expensive cars and enjoy affluent lifestyles without wanting for anything. At least, they wanted to, but as members of the mighty Han race, they were forced to live more miserably than the Koreans or the Japanese.

This created resentment in the 1.3 billion, and much of this resentment was directed at the inequalities within their nation. After all, they belonged to such a great country and were proud Han citizens, but they could not live comfortable lives.

This accumulated resentment demanded an outlet.

They had no cultural influences to rein in their greed, and their egos were fragile without any natural ability to protect them. They saw the ones who pointed out their true face as the enemy, and turned their excess of egotism into what they called "justice".

Dissatisfaction like this had to be vented.

A democracy like Japan could peacefully demand a change in government if they were unhappy with it. But a dictatorship could not be changed by any force short of violence, which was why people under dictatorships often revolted violently. This was the worst nightmare of China's leaders, especially since the seemingly impossible dissolution of the Soviet Union had occurred just recently. As a result, they desperately tried to soothe the people's anger, and did their best to satisfy their unlimited desire for more.

They constantly told the people, "The future under the Communist Party will be a bright one, the party promises a wealthy and wonderful future for all its people, all nations will revere China as their ancestor and bend their knee in respect."

Japan could not avoid making contact with a China like this. Therefore, rather than risk messing the situation up, peaceful coexistence was the most beneficial relationship for the two powers.

The bait they would use for this would be the Special Region.

Since China needed to obtain resources by any means necessary, they would take it by force, or if that was impossible, they would try to build an alliance with Japan and beg them for a share of the prize. China was currently at a stage where they were both guarded against and envious of Japan and their exclusive domination of the Special Region, but in the future, they would try to get closer to Japan. In doing so they would reveal their true aims.

In a sense, it was like crossing a log bridge.

They were hoping for the other party to react the way they wanted, and they knew that trying to force the issue would result in both sides being severely hurt. Therefore, it was only common sense that they would try to change their attitudes and bow their heads while politely asking "Please, may I have a little". To achieve that aim, one might expect that they would put on smiling faces and surround themselves in an air of congeniality while shaking hands with the other side. However, the situation was not that simply explained.

The basic approach China took toward Japan was "If you want to shake hands, step forward first". The officials of Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs were the sort who would respond to overt displays of force with shows of their own, but when they encountered someone who extended their hand in friendship, they would graciously take a step back, which played right into their enemies' hands.

Because of this, China was very willing to incite all manner of small disputes, secure in the knowledge that they would end with a shaking of hands and a signing of agreements. Perhaps the only way to counteract China's strategy would be to stand up to them with grim determination, and the resolution not to take a single step back. However, there was probably nobody in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs that had the courage for that.

As the current Prime Minister thought about this, he could not help but think that the previous Prime Minister, Hojo, must have endured a lot of this. "Could it be that letting me become Prime Minister was a trap so I would take all the blame for this?"

"In the end, the important thing isn't one's educational record, but their personality."

The previous Prime Minister was reviled by the opposition, but he was an effective strongman leader who forced the policies he liked through parliament. At the time, the relationship between the Cabinet and the rest of the government was tense, and he had made it onto the previous Prime Minister's staff by being his Chief Cabinet Secretary. Although he could have done as he wished with his position, that was only possible with the backing of the previous Prime Minister's unwavering stance.

The most distasteful thing was that when it was his turn to be the Prime Minister, he wanted to take others' views into consideration and produce a more welcoming and inclusive regime, but for some reason, his cabinet members kept being suspected of corruption and other crimes, while all the dirty linen from the previous administration was dragged into the light one by one, the party bosses shot their mouths off without grasping the situation, and problems kept coming up in the various ministries. It made him want to give up on the whole thing.

The first problem was: Why had the important news that "The guests from the Special Region have gone missing" taken so long to make it to him?

The second problem was: Why had it taken so long just to verify that information? How incompetent were they?

A few minor errors in the first report were fine. The important thing was that people had to be informed that something was going on. Swift and timely news was invaluable, since at the very least the person receiving it could make the necessary preparations to handle it (both physically and mentally).

Accurate details could be left to the second and subsequent reports. With concrete information, they could make an effective response. Therefore the follow-up reports had to contain more information and clarify doubts in the earlier reports. What this all meant was that the speed of reporting in this incident was too slow, and said reports were not informative. Frankly speaking, the whole thing reeked of going through the motions and it was shoddy work which was done to shuck off one's responsibilities as quickly as possible.

"I need to lecture them about this."

He said that, but the fact was that in his position as the Prime Minister, there was no way he could pretend that he knew nothing about this. The guests from the Special Region were potentially their key to ending this war, and important factors in establishing good relations between the Special Region and Japan after the war was concluded. More importantly, the three of them had made a big impact in the public eye. If anything happened to them… just thinking about it made his head hurt and his scalp itch.

Therefore, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

After a long series of rings, someone finally answered.

"Kanou, sorry I got you up so early."

...

"Oh good, you're up already? I was worried that I'd be disturbing you by calling so early, but the way things are, I can't help but give you a call. Since we're in the same situation, I hope you'll forgive me for this. After all, I was just woken up too."

...

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about our guests from the Special Region. As you know, there's been a lot of noise ever since they arrived. Our guests were scared off by the noise and ran. It would be good if they were fine… yes."

...

"Eh? Oh, about that… I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I only just heard about them myself."

…

"All right. In truth, I'm really worried about the people handling this operation, they're a real pain in the ass. I hope you will accept the position of Minister for Special Area Incident Countermeasures.

…

Yes, I'm sorry I need to push all this troublesome business to you."

…

"Yes. Then, please take care of it."

...

Prime Minister Motoi switched off his cell phone and cursed loudly, saving a couple of choice lines for Kanou. "I'm going to quit, I'm going to quit, screw this!" he grumbled as he got back into bed.

* * *

**Point Safehouse**

"...This is bullshit." Astermann muttered as Zara nodded at his words. "...Fascists not going to work? ANTIFA? That's kind of shit, huh? Hypocrites. They don't want to have Fascists, but they act Radical. That in itself is somewhat Anarchist. Guess they can turn themselves into Anarchists than Anti-Fascists, since that's debunked. And they've never been there before, what kind of drug did they use on themselves?"

"Kinda sad that this world has to rely on where the wealthies get richer and the poor gets poorer. Really...they really need something like Corporatism and something to get themselves together and what is this about the soldiers being cursed at. Seriously..." Zara rubbed her forehead. "I never knew your World is this fucked up, Itami-san."

"W-Well, it is not the best, but we're working it out."

"All I see working out is in Japan...Germany...Germany in itself is already broken to pieces, a shell of its former selves...I mean...yeah, our World had been scarred by the Nazis, but they don't see them as a bad thing...well, maybe different views and the fact that they just lost more of their land had it a lot harder...but still..."

"I don't think I'd ever understand Europe now."

"To be honest, it's the same for me...but we're making it work." Zara shrugged. "Sister Livannia's been busy on making things work...she's going to be the next Matriarch, she's willing to make everything go smoother than before...but still, feminists?" She showed him the news of the feminist movement. "What bullshit."

"Eh, aren't you a female-"

"I am a woman, yes, that is obvious, but still they're saying female lives matter, but don't know their place. They're trying to make themselves the Alpha, something that won't work very well. They changed how they nurse a kid, a man will always be wrong in the judge due to a female, accusations of rape, then they say 'it's a prank', that is a serious crime that would end up in a torture chamber never to be heard from again." Zara was already pissed at how the Justice System was seriously corrupt. "This world is a simple joke, I thought that a Capitalist world would be bad, will be bad and turn out dead at the end, but this...THIS...THIS I did not expect to happen. I seriously have no hope to even want to make contact with them."

"Your Highness..."

"...Sorry, I just got pissed...real bad..."

"I understand, but let's save that for later..."

"Right right...and then Anti-vaxx...What is this bullshit? Flat Earth Society? More like Flat Brain Society, seriously governments trying to keep people in check, of course they are! If you aren't you'd probably be dead by now! What the fuck is wrong with people!? SERIOUSLY!? EVERYONE IS AN ACTUAL NO-BRAINER AND ACTUALLY EVEN MORE RETARDED THAN A HANDICAPPED PERSON! WHAT THE FUCK!?" The woman raged on as everyone from the Axis completely looked like they were not really amused and were actually disappointed.

"...The moment the Princess that is never this mad or this passionate really shows how fucked this world is...well, glad we chose Fascism than Capitalism, since it's going downhill." Jodl shrugged.

"Yeah, no shit." Adawale muttered.

The JSDF and Itami's wife, simply looked completely stunned at the rant the woman was going at. "My God, they have no brains or an IQ lower than 10...is it even possible?"

"...Looks like it."

"...Oh God, even the news goes on about bullshit about gaming creating shit, vaccines causing autism-AUTISM IS FROM THE MOMENT A CHILD IS BORN! HOW STUPID CAN THEY GET!? Oh my-*Hiccup*," the woman hiccuped a bit of a sob. "I...I lost...a lot of hopes today..." Astermann patted her back. "...So, this is what Capitalism and Liberalism does huh?" She once again hiccuped. "Oh shit..."

"...I don't think I'm going to be more disappointed than this...I thought our World transferred to another world is bad, but this...this is just on a whole different scale..." The JSDF did want to ask what they mean by the sentence, but chose to remain silent. It was apparent that the Italian Princess was going through a breakdown on what she thought would be an advanced civilization that turned out to be a more backwards world. "...And China...China is communist and no one's doing shit? North Korea's...Mio Dio...I can't...I can't live in this world...c-can't we just go back home?"

"...It's just another day..."

"...Fine...alright..." Zara basically sniffled, the Black Shirts were no more impressed than what they saw.

"...If the Princess had to cry about it...everyone knows it's bad when she's one of the most calmest person I've seen...and the fact that she got passionate...and even to this point, really shows how stupid one world by Capitalism may be...your democracy's fine, but our people needs a person they can rely on...someone that knows what he is doing until he tutors the next in line and then have him succeed, that seems more like a finer choice than this system of twice elections and then gone, a reliable person gone, changed by a completely irresponsible leader..." Dulio muttered with a bit of distaste, the others simply nodded.

"I didn't even think it was this bad of a world to be honest...well, maybe we have a bit of a different view and all..." Amirah muttered.

"Not to mention how a Princess got to a mental breakdown." Minna nodded at the sight.

"Truly...for nations this advanced...nothing is perfect huh?"

"Never is, but we try our best...but this time, Japan is just fine by itself, the other nations...I don't they will be different."

"Surprising..." Rory nodded at the response. "...But then, it is wise to have a better leader than just democracy...picking a leader by his competence is far better than an election where the leaders try to sway people to choosing them, not to mention if it is rigged or not."

"...Yeah..."

"...By all means, don't take it that your nation is failing...nor your world for that matter, we all have ways...but, if nothing is done, then nothing will change...especially feminism, anti-vaxx, ANTIFA and others. A Right-Wing might sound inhumane, but your military is there for a reason...don't let that block you from getting a new nation, fixed anew..."

"...Yeah, maybe...but still I don't know much about this...I just know that we're just soldiers...not politicians."

Astermann simply looked at him before sighing. "Of course, I always...kept my hopes up to think this world is salvageable especially after all of this..."

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

The day went on as Itami took up with Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Kuribayashi and Risa, while Takeo and Tomita were stuck with the others. Tomita had taken the liberty of taking up the two Royals, while Takeo was stuck with the Alternative Representatives. "...Umm, uhuh…"

"...Something wrong, Takeo-san?" Mio asked as the group simply walked through the city, the girls having wore their quite uncomfortable skirts, the two Black Shirts had their guns concealed from the public, made out of fiberglass, they were hard to even be spotted, even the bullet was made of fiberglass, carbon and non-metallic elements that were highly expensive, but soon streamlined and were simply another one of the day objects later on. They were first presented in 1960s, then after simplification of the system, the materials, by 1990s, a lot of men carried them for Spec-Ops, they were different from the Carbon-based due to the fact that they were far more fragile, the bullets seemed to penetrate deeper, but we're too fragile that they can crack under too much stress and be completely useless.

The Spec-Ops were completely dedicated to them with how Takeo was the only one to take care of them. "No, not really, Mio-ch-I mean Mio-san. I just have some things in mind like why I am even alone in this case."

"Oh...I see, yes, that could be frustrating."

"I kinda question why they just gave us four and leave us with you of all people." Erika glared at the man in question, who paled and looked away. "...But I guess we can't complain on how shitty the security is, despite the wealthy place huh?"

"You cannot fault the soldier, Erika, you can only fault the ones above who gave this task to them." Erika was taken aback by Maho who simply frowned at the girl.

"Wha-...fine...but still..."

"...Well, with no money...does this place have a park? Otherwise, I'd want to see what else is around..." Zara spoke up.

"Well, there are a few game stores here and there..."

"...Nothing bad about getting some samples right? Does your computer use USB?" The woman took out a USB Drive with a 2TB Storage Space. "I wanna try to get something for us to play with, while we're here. It's mostly offline, if that's alright."

"It's not like we can connect with no servers on, Princess." Astermann shrugged as the other Axis members shrugged as well.

"...Ah, right...sorry about that."

"But still, the quality around here is quite...similar to back home, although we charge a lot less for a wedding dress, since they're made to make the wearer happy and not basically put them in a debt..."

"Wedding dresses are luxuries, right?"

"Luxuries here, but a necessity back home." Adawale answered back. "We really need them for just more than a luxury."

"Ahh, the thought of getting married is just too hard when you have to take care of the kid back home..." Hanna muttered in her own distress.

"Well, it's not like it's easy work or an easy decision...seriously...that's why we have the Marriage Counselor to consult about the matter." Jodl responded back with a bit of salt.

"Ehh, why the salt, Jodl?"

"...Bad times."

"Divorce?"

"Yeah, didn't work out well. Both of us agreed to divorce...think she's living happily with another man...hopefully so..."

"You think a lot about your fellow people huh?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, I think that was my second love as well..."

"The first one?"

"..."

"...I think I understand the matter. Sorry to bring it up."

"...Yeah...it's...fine." Jodl looked a bit down. "Even as a Catholic I still can't say that I am against divorces, but if they aren't happy, then the marriage is a bust, the happiness is a bust...nothing would be great about it."

"Can agree there..." Dulio nodded.

"Anyways...let's just take a walk around, maybe we'll find something of value to do."

"...Maybe hent-" Adawale quickly got cut off.

"NO!"

* * *

"Even you WSS can get into hentai huh?" The lot were now at a sauna, the men bathed on their own as with the women. "Kind of baffling if you ask me." Astermann commented.

"It is, but not everyone is the same mindless, we just have the capacity, so we joined."

"So hold on, I'm confused, you did say there are the Waffen-SS and SS, what's the difference?" Itami asked, curious on the matter.

"The SS is a simply Military Police of sorts, the Waffen-SS is the German-Specialized Elite Soldiers and the Reichs-SS, I think you've never heard of them before, but they are the ones who respond only to the Axis Head of Security, volunteers you would call them. Anyways, let's just continue on with this."

"...It's relaxing huh? Afterall the shit we went through?" Jodl asked.

"Hell yeah." Dulio answered back with a smirk. "Been a while after the last sauna. I think I lost some fat."

"But still, I never thought the Imperial Japanese would also make anime a thing..."

"...Yeah, it was the idea of the adopted son of Isoroku Yamamoto, he went on about animated manga about sci-fi and stuff, I'd say his first work was the best manga sold and to be animated yet."

"Really?" Tomita looked a bit interested. "Do you have a copy of it?"

"Back home, it's going on for a while, it's being managed by his successors, who sooner or later began to make it at least universal. One by one, from a small city, to a province, to a state, to the country being threatened, then the entire world. It builds slowly...but I'll not spoil anything else. It's good, to be honest. I just hope the next editions comes out and no bullshit about female supremacy, since that'll be a disgrace to the entire fandom and the family that started it all." Adawale shrugged.

"...So hentai back home..."

"Are we going to speak of it?" Astermann asked at the young Takeo who looked deflated.

"I mean...hentai here is nothing like hentai back home, we just stay true to vanilla and not add any shit that compromises anything. OCs are still here and there, but not that bad."

"Sounds like a dream huh?"

"...Yeah, and we're living that dream...maybe I should upload one of them to the internet you have here...might be a big hit, should sell it for about 500 Yen per purchase." Adawale joked. "Cheap, but high quality shit..."

"...Hmm, I don't know...500 seems to cheap."

"We gotta start somewhere and this is already publicized so it's fine to sell it...hopefully."

"...Ah, fine..."

* * *

The next scene came up abruptly and unexpectedly. The ladies had just went in and went full-on drunk especially the Princesses. Words slurring and clothes being completely either stripped or really sexually attractive. The first thing, Astermann did was close the door. "...We need to get out of here."

"They drunk?"

"Like hell."

"Damn." Adawale muttered before Kuribayashi opened the door.

"Why did you close the door~?" She slurred.

"Oh no...everyone...run like hell!" Quickly the entire male group spread out.

"Eh~, they didn't just left now, did they?" Zara asked with a bit of slurred speech. Amirah had just been drinking with a bit of sigh, Hanna had been snoring, Maho had been wise enough to just take up water and not booze, Erika as well.

"...This is not what I expected." Minna who had just lightly drunk had not gone completely drunk and off-course, while Mio somewhat slept dreamily. "Oh dear...I didn't think that they'll be this mad to do this..."

"We can't really expect them not to, can we?" Amirah lightly chuckled, wearing a kimono to cover herself than the uncomfortable uniform she was stuck with. "Especially when this is the time of peace everyone wishes to have..."

_"Prinzessin? Prinzessin. Come in." _A radio called out as it was far too different to even be anyone from the Representatives. _"We have sighted enemy targets closing in, repeat, we have sighted enemy targets, numbering around sixteen and counting, we request you to get to safety." _The Princess the man was addressing was of course, Princess Zara who was drunk right now.

"Should we even pick it up?"

"...I'm not sure."

_"This is a two-way radio, you must be from the World Pact Representatives, correct?" _The man questioned. _"Good for you this channel is secured and if someone's listening, it'll be basically listening to static."_

"Yes, I am a part of the WPR, I am Captain Amirah, who am I speaking to."

_"Who I am is the concern of the Axis, but for now, you'll have to do. Do you see anything you can use as a weapon in case we missed a target and he or she went into the Point?"_

"Ummm, a pistol and SMG from the Black Shirt...? Will that do?"

_"...Hmmm, it's unlikely, but we don't have much of an option. Take it. Get the crew together. The enemies are far, but I'm not taking chances."_

"Understood, we'll ready ourselves."

_"Roger that. Alright, over and out."_

* * *

"What's our game plan?" Lynx asked as Monitor took out the tablet in which it displayed the entirety of the situation, a few contacts a few kilometers out. "Oooh, a lot of them."

"Japanese Rangers are stationed here, I doubt they can maintain their grounds if the contacts are a lot more serious...speaking of which, Monitor, your gun's effectiveness against bulletproof jackets?"

"Yeah, 7.92mm should cut through them like knife through butter, not to mention we're carrying the more potent one."

"The Saboted Light Armor thingy ones, right?"

"Yep, they'll never know what hit them. You should probably go a bit closer, I doubt you can get your shots in with those Assault Rifles and SMGs."

"Hehe, yeah, we'll leave them up to you if they got too close, alright?"

"You got it."

"Alright, let's begin Operation Silent Holy Night."

* * *

Kidel Heidegger had never heard of Japan's freshly founded Special Forces Group being so strong, and he clicked his tongue.

Heidegger had come from the Marines, but under the CIA, all he did nowadays was clandestine activities. Because of that, it had been a long time since he had taken part in combat. The US army's fighting style relied on overwhelming firepower, raining bullets on their enemies' heads like sand and attacking with vast quantities of ammunition. If the enemy hid in a building, they would chuck in a grenade. If they hid behind a wall in ambush, they would blow away both the wall and the enemy in one shot. The doctrine they had learned in officer school was simple and plain — attack the enemy with six times his amount of firepower.

That was focused in his mind.

However, they could not do this during CIA missions. This was because CIA missions usually took place in locations where such brutal methods were not viable. For instance, they might take place in peaceful streets, in residential areas and sometimes in the commercial areas. They could not use guided missiles or rockets like in the military, and of course, there would be no supporting artillery fire.

What weapons they had were basically technical skill combined with teamwork, and their tactics were to swiftly locate the enemy, silently approach to an ideal distance, and defeat him quickly without giving him any time to react. However, these tactics were based on extensive information and intricate planning.

The original plan was to assault the resort used by what they called "the guests", eliminate their guards (two to three JSDF personnel, according to their sources), then swiftly take their two targets away. The reason why they could not act incautiously in Japan was because their police response times were very fast. In an instant, they could block off roads, set up checkpoints, and lock the entire area down.

Therefore, the crucial part of the operation depended on whether or not they could swiftly escape after doing their job. They had mobilized twenty agents for this, and after the enemy camouflaged themselves, they set up in ambush in the forests surrounding the resort, waiting for the enemy to walk into their trap. The CIA men were not familiar with the area, they were in darkness, and they were attacked from multiple sides.

On their part, they did not have black fatigues or body armor used for field ops, and their weapons were only pistols and MP5SD3s. Once they came into contact with the Japanese Special Forces, even a skilfully assembled task force would not have been able to do anything.

To think the opposition had such firepower. Somehow, Japan had gotten wind of an attack and had made their preparations. Half of the twenty men lying in ambush had been wiped out in an instant.

In any event, it was just bad luck that their attack ran into the powerful Japanese defense. And this might be the first time the Far East Japan branch had taken so many losses in a single operation. In truth, once they had been ambushed, the operation had failed. If they continued taking losses, even retreat would be difficult. Once Heidegger realized this, he suggested to his team leader that they retreat. However, the team leader, Chuck, shook his head.

He ordered everyone, including Heidegger, to wait for instructions, and then picked up his radio handset.

"Roger! Kim, don't touch Goldman! Is Tanaka still alive?"

"No, he got one between the eyes."

"Son of a bitch. Didn't they say the opposition was just a bunch of bodyguards? This is completely different from the briefing!"

The normally calm and collected Roger could not help but curse and swear at this.

The Japanese did not like guns, and when they opened fire they would aim for the limbs, and they only used handguns, so they would be easily defeated. Roger and the others had heard the rumors, and their personal experiences confirmed it. However, the actual conditions on the ground were different. Those bastards had not shown a single scrap of mercy as they fired on him and his guys.

"All right, Top's settled things. After a while, the JSDF will withdraw, and then we'll proceed as planned."

The team leader Chuck said this in a tone that suggested that everything had been taken care of, but when Roger heard those words:

"What! As planned? Was losing this many guys part of the plan?!"

"The Japanese defense was stronger than anticipated, but Top's dealt with that by political means."

"So why didn't they do that from the start? That way we wouldn't have had to sacrifice so many guys for the job!"

"The White House had to burn a valuable card that they were going to use elsewhere because of your incompetence."

Just as Roger was about to strike Chuck, Heidegger sensed that something was wrong, and hastily interposed himself between the two of them.

"Get a grip, Roger! We're still on the mission! And Chuck, you'd better watch your mouth."

With looks of mutual hatred, the two of them spat and turned away from each other.

"All right, since the problem's been settled by political negotiations, then let's make good use of this chance. It should be about time. Peter, Roger, you two are on point. Move out."

Roger was thinking, 'Why are you treating me like this?', as he glanced at Heidegger, but after Peter tightened his grip on his weapon and whispered, "Move out", Roger had no choice but to follow.

Using their trump card meant that Top did not trust anyone on the ground at all. After they stood down from their alert state, they closed the distance to the resort, keeping an eye open in case there were still more guardians within.

And there still were.

**DADADADADADADADA!**

The sound of Assault Rifles quickly came through their ears as men quickly went down to get to cover. "WHAT THE-! YOU SAID THEY WERE THROUGH!"

"T-This is just a setback! Continue on!" The 5.56mm bullets whizzed past them, the guns continued to run rampant. This wasn't how wasteful a JSDF Special-Ops would be, this was another party. Perhaps a Third Party. Then it came through, the sound of a 7.62mm whizzed past and killed a man by the right eye. That was not a Battle Rifle, a Jap should have.

* * *

"That's a nasty one." Monitor grinned as he fired more of his 7.92mm chambered rounds through the Counterpart of the M39 EMR, picking them one by one. "...Enemy by the right side. I'm counting eight."

_"Roger, Jackal, relocating now. Over."_

"Mind twelve from the left. Over."

_"This is Lynx, copy, relocating. Over."_

_"This is Owl, how many in front?"_

"Front is down to six. You can relocate, I'll pick them off."

_"Understood, Lynx, I'm moving to you."_

The silent battle continued on as the Drone continued to silently spy on the enemy. The men soon fired their silent shots, while their previously loud bangs were now confusing the enemies and deteriorated their organization. "Damn, this is just some easy picking...I feel bad about them to be honest."

_"Eh, they could learn a thing or two. The amateurs they are."_

"Hehe, right on that, continue."

* * *

The loud bangs already woke the group up as Zara was barely awake. "Wha-?" She asked as Guilia mumbled something before helping her mistress. "Munya...Guilia...what's going on?"

"...Sounds like a gunfight, might be them."

"Them?" Itami asked as Rory was basically having another orgasm at the violence happening. "Oh no...not again..."

"...We better stay put until everything's calmed down."

"Yeah, the JSDF's Special Forces should be able to put out the fire."

"Yeah..." The Italian Princess giggled a bit. "Alright, Guilia, Dulio, you can take them out now."

"Ah, finally." The two took out a pair of Submachine Guns, the Specters from their uniform, that was folded up, before they slid the sliders of their Submachine Guns. Much to everyone's surprise on how the two brought with them a pair of firearms.

"You've been hiding a gun there this entire time!?" Tomita asked with a bit of shock.

"Yeah, we can't simply defend the Princess with just fists, right? We simply have guns as well. Kuribayashi, Tomita. Can we be sure that you can defend the group if we're out?"

"Eh? Well, yeah." The two Black Shirts took out a fiberglass pistol, modeled after an Mk23 Pistol. "Oh, hell yes!"

"Glass?"

"Fiberglass, Tomita." Dulio corrected with a smirk. "Helps keep it safe, we only carry two mags. So don't use them too much."

"Ah, right then." Tomita slid the slider back.

"Well then, this is Package, over."

_"Prinzessin? You alright?"_

"Yeah...I got a bit drunk, but I'm fine."

_"Yeah, ma'am Amirah had you checked, you're good, right?"_

"Good as always, Monitor. The result?"

_"...Well about 28 dead, we're holding onto one...he Russian?"_

_"Hell yeah, he is."_

_"He got a ride, right?"_

_"Ja, I'll just try and confirm it. Hold up."_

* * *

Jackal, the one guarding right flank, had faced off against eight SVR members disguised as terrorists of sorts to avoid affiliation, the last member was currently being held back by him with his foot on him, his limbs shattered by their joints from the Jackal's gunshots. "Damn you, blyat!" Jackal began to mutter the words in his mouth as the Russian continued to spat out. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you and your damn pals, blyat!"

"-Your damn pals, blyat. Objective secured, bringing package over. This one's a big party, do we have enough for them?" His voice completely changed with his Russian being flawless, the tone took so much similarity to the target that it was nearly indistinguishable. The two-way radio he brought continued to broadcast at speaker, that quickly got the attention of the group.

_"Took you long enough, we got two of vans, blyat, get your ass here, we need to go now!"_

"Da, komrad."

_"That was scary."_

"What can I say, I'm a man of my craft of basically mimicking people's voice." Jackal simply smiled behind the radio. "Should've named me Lyrebird as well, probably a better name than Jackal."

_"Hah! Let's change his name to that! Lyrebird! I like that!"_

_"Fine, what do we do with the bodies?"_

"...Eh, can't we just dump them and call it a day?"

_"Hahhhh, fine then, we'll get rid of them on the resort, make it seem like they encountered each other. Over."_

"Copy that, over and out." He spoke up in German before switching to Russian. His accent heavy. "Sorry, komrad, but...you're nothing, but trash, no hard feelings, right?" The Russian had been completely mute and speechless after his voice simply _stolen_ from him. A bang of his FN Five SeveN quickly sealed the deal.

* * *

"So you're admitted because you can do _that_!?" Kuribayashi had been listening to the conversation as Jackal simply laughed as the four Operators had completely exposed themselves to the group.

"Yeah, that's the only thing that made me a whole lot more valuable than they thought." Jackal simply laughed like the literal slippery Jackal he is. "Alright, the location should be around the highway. Heh, they're idiots. Hold on, we'll take care of the vans."

"Aww, are you going to come with us though?"

"...Unsure, chief?"

"...We'll be going our separate way, but ain't going to be the last time we're going to meet." Owl simply shrugged. "Jackal with me, you two get these things ready."

"Ah yeah, fine." The cold chilly night wasn't making it easier as well as the bodies started to harden faster in the cold climate. That means they had to act fast. The guns that they carried quickly be aligned with the ones they shot at them to make it even more authentic, if possible bury the ones they shot at them. Beating a dead horse became remaking a scene with dead men.

"This...somehow feels wrong." Hanna muttered.

"That's what we do, we commit crimes, but in reality, it doesn't count when we have your lives at steak, it became a matter of they or us be the dead men and women." Lynx simply shrugged.

"It's our duty as well, so we can't really say no, what's the point of it if we're not supposed to kill people?" The men quickly finished up the scene with a few more shots before they get out of the place and got in the vans, the two men had taken with them.

"Where are the Drivers?" Itami asked as Owl pointed at the back.

"MMMM! MMMMMM! MHMMMMM!" The two men were screaming through their gags before getting chopped by Lynx.

"There...they're passed out now."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah, it's all coming together."

"That's a weird way to put it, but okay. This is where we part, stay frosty, Cutie." Jackal flirted with Kuribayashi who simply blushed a bit from the flirt.

"Yeah...You too."

"Haha, awkwardness huh? Safe travels, Princess and Mages." Monitor waved as the vans soon rolled through the highway.

"...How do we go now?" Jackal asked as Owl just looked over before answering without looking over.

"...We'll figure out something..."

"Like always?"

"Like always."

"Man, should've sent another squadron than us..."

"Heh, at least we know this place is a piece of shit of a world."

"True that."

"Well, let's get moving." Owl began to walk as the three others shrugged and followed through.

* * *

**Well, that's all from me. A lot more controversies that the Axis had and then reactions, probably can react to more of it, if I'm more up to date, since I'm just wasting my time on school, reading some more fanfictions, drawing stuff and writing this fiction. Well then, that's enough from me. Onto reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**S31tora:**** It still needs to be answered, mate. And after that, the Council shall answer.**

**Cap Vietnam:**** Pray to unser Gott that Reichs-Art actually cares, more spice shall be added. Hostilities is something that the Axis will never be able to get away with, especially when America is against Nazis and China is against the Japs and Germany, Italy and Japan hates Capitalism and Communism, Russia might be in the okay zone, and perhaps Russia might be against them if they threaten the balance. **

**AZNMAGICMAN:**** Change? Doubt it, they go for Nazis not Fascists(Mostly), maybe a bit, yes, but the Nazis? The Germans, Italians and Japanese would never acknowledge them as an actual Nazi and call them Pseudo-Nazis since they are not that similar to a Nazi soldier or a Nazi politician, they are basically nothing compared to the German Nazi. And Nazis are fairly looked down upon on their actions, but their attitude was something that was kept by the Germans, but still the stoicness should never be permanent, everyone needs some fun.**

**Guest:**** Not going to be Spanish, since I'm a bit tired...but no, probably not, they'd be really just mechs that look like Fighter Jets, but only simply a bigger aircraft with bigger dimensions that can go VTOL, maybe carry a big infantry gun, but really they won't be flying faster than a Jet Fighter with the extra weight, so that's out of the question, but looking back at the Ground-Mecha, actually, looking back and putting more thought into it, it might be plausible to make a bigger gun that becomes simply semi-auto and save more manpower. So it's plausible.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn:**** Actually a good point, asymmetrical warfare on uneven ground, urban centers, mountains maybe, should've done a bit more research, but yeah, a plausible one, nice review. Appreciate that. The argument is sound and is logical to implement...might add mechas, only a bit limited due to the fact of how much they are still more like a progressive 2030s nation, not a 2060 something, and with enough resources to build Battleships and somewhat use them effectively as a sea-based Artillery and a missile battery. Maybe a few prototypes might be good.**

**Maroon567: I'd be honest, maybe Armored Core is way too advanced for the Axis for now anyways.**

* * *

**Current Plans for Mecha: Somewhat a Knightmare Frame or something like a downsize****d Titan from Titanfall, maybe an Iron Man suit-like thing. Still unsure about the concept, but it's a sound idea. The only thing is to find the right role for the Earliest Mecha, it won't be instantly so advanced, maybe it starts primitive, but not too primitive. **

**Realistically, we won't have this until a dozen or so years, so yeah. It'd be unrealistic to have a Lancelot Knightmare or any of the advanced Titan or Armored Core, since honestly, I haven't played those games, I'm quite broke to buy any games, so anyways...I'm just going to base it off mostly on conventional weapons, no insane weapons like a portable laser gun or something like that. The only laser weapon-related is the Laserpanzer I and the Morgan, anything else is basically non-existent as of now, portable plasma and laser guns are literally easier said than done and developed perfectly, and the fact that they use an entirely new ammunition also costs time and material. **

**So do please remember that even with advancements going smoothly, the Germans are still at 2003 as of now and are still developing technology and using every material at hand to boost the prototypes. **

**That said, nothing else I can say about this, other than this satisfies you, and yes, there are a lot of info to breathe in, I'll give a bit of a breather with some more action packed than politics later on. So for now, take care and enjoy your time. I have a deadline to catch up on.**

* * *

Update: Wrong word, to describe China's reason to hate Axis, I somehow made it Nazis instead of Japs...apologies.


	23. Pillar 1 - Saderan Alliance Filler 1

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pillar 1 - Saderan Alliance Filler 1**

* * *

**News Studio**

"And so, Prime Minister Motoi's sudden hospital visit and the announcement that he was going to resign took the world by surprise."

The room had a giant image of Prime Minister Motoi as its background, and famous people the world over were commenting on it.

A bearded university professor said unhappily, "That was far too irresponsible."

A female author replied in his defense, "The Prime Minister's job is taxing; it's only natural that he might end up having health problems as a result."

"The opposition party's been hounding him about his cabinet's dirty laundry for days now, but now that he actually resigned, they don't have anything to say."

The man with a nameplate saying "Former Governor", who was now a political commentator, briefed the Diet on the situation.

"Nah, the opposition won't be discouraged. Once the next Prime Minister takes charge, they'll just poll for the dissolution of the House of Representatives and then re-elect everyone."

"I think the topic of discussion now is who will be the next Prime Minister. Nagata-chou of the incumbent party is already moving fast."

After reporting the commentators' remarks, the presenter went on to the next topic, which was the candidates to be the next Prime Minister.

"The incumbents have nominated three candidates, Morita-shi, Kanou-shi and Aramaki-shi."

The huge pictures of the six people appeared on the display.

"Morita-shi has a strong support base and is viewed as the No.1 candidate. Kanou-shi is popular with the people, but he does not have much support within the party. It is not known whether the next party leader will be decided through internal agreement or through an election. Stay tuned, gentle viewers!"

After the political topic was concluded, the presenter's face seemed to change as he moved on.

**"The Ginza Incident"**

It was followed by commercials.

After about four 60-second commercials (about washing liquid, car insurance, and super-thin, super-fragrant diapers), the next segment featured the people who had been summoned before the National Diet.

What the viewers saw was Tuka, the Elf with the flowing golden hair, standing on a red carpet and bathed in the light of countless flashbulbs, radiating an ethereal beauty. She looked like a model for shampoo and conditioner.

Then there was Lelei, with her blue hair and calm eyes.

After her was Rory, in her black Goth Loli outfit, with her sharp tongue and somewhat tired expression that should've only been to an elderly person.

Soon after was Astermann, in his dress uniform, somewhat considered a professional soldier and the no-bullshit kind of guy.

Then the passionate-speaking Italian self-proclaimed Princess of the Novus Imperium Romanum, the girl that many call that 'Zara' from a Chinese Game named 'Azur Lane'.

Finally was Amirah, the voluntary child-soldier as many called her, an ideal Malaysian everyone called her, even if they know that she came from her version of Malaysia that was of the Dominion of Malaka.

"The six guests from the Special Region were warmly welcomed by the people. As someone who was formerly believed to only exist in people's imaginations, Tuka Luna Marceau is the most popular among them."

A commentator said, "She's very beautiful, isn't she? Don't you think she'd stir the otaku imagination? Since they were only thought to exist in fantasy until now, anyone would want to meet a real live elf."

"I watched the Diet live telecast too, it really surprised me. That girl's called Lelei-san, right? In just a few months, she's mastered Japanese to this extent. And I thought Tuka-san's ears were some sort of prop too," a young female entertainment lawyer said.

"Speaking of their ages, what's up with that? No, I know it's embarrassing to ask a lady's age. Maybe the years in the Special Region are very short?" a female author asked. She seemed quite concerned about that issue.

"According to reports from the Ministry of Defense, a year in the Special Region is roughly 389.3 days long, and every day is shorter than ours, so it all equals out in the end."

"But Rory Mercury-san said she was over 900 years old. Yet she looks like a middle-schooler."

The obsessed female author went on about it.

"Also, Tuka-san is supposed to be 160 years old, doesn't she look too young?"

The truly obsessed female author continued.

A book once wrote that a properly educated woman would not be jealous of anything. For instance, they would not be overly sensitive about looks and wealth. However, when a 50-year old woman saw another woman who was far older than her, yet looked like she was in her teens, it would be difficult not to have mixed feelings about her.

"They already said at the Diet that the two of them are from long-lived species."

"How about their men? They look young, but they're over a hundred years old."

"In truth, it does seem kind of unreal," the bearded professor said.

"I won't say they used makeup or cosmetic surgery to look young. I'd thought of it before, but given the faces they showed to the audience, I don't think anyone would mind if they were over a hundred or over 500 years old," the young entertainment lawyer replied.

"But anyways, the others though, that Astermann guy and Italian Princess, I never thought they were actually from the Gate."

"Well, I don't think they are lying as there was no evidence or anything that can be related to any of them through face recognition, they're like people who popped out of nowhere."

"Or in this case, the Gate. Maybe an Alternate Timeline or Universe. Ooh, this is new material for me." The Author gave in a quiet squeal.

"Well, continuing on what do you think about the child-soldier?"

"I mean...isn't it fair? She's voluntarily going through it and she's said that one of the child-soldiers can replace men in combat during the war, opening up more manpower and lowering casualties. In this case with not much evidence, it's just a 'he said, she said' situation, we don't know for sure. But I would like to have more information present, I think it was far too short."

"They did say they would clarify further, but with the fact that they might overload our mind, they'll try to put it in the UN Conference if there will be one."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Continuing on though! The girls who raised such a stir are now here today to offer flowers to the Ginza Incident memorial plaque, and after that they will return to the Special Region. A truly staggering number of fans have come to Ginza today to catch a glimpse of them."

The presenter changed scenes, showing a close-up of people thronging the streets until they spilled out onto the roads.

Traffic was completely paralyzed, with massive jams everywhere. The police were struggling to control the crowds, trying to herd them with police whistles. Then, the presenter's face appeared on the screen.

"What you're seeing now is Ginza at one in the afternoon. Fans from all over the country have gathered in force. We'll go over to our interviewer who's on the ground right now. Nanami-san~"

The image shifted from the studio to a live telecast.

* * *

Because this was a nation-wide broadcast, Kuribayashi Nanami was frantically practicing her lines and ignoring her surroundings. She had written the word "man" on her palm, and trying her best to make a good smile. Behind her, one could see people thronging the memorial plaque.

"Kuribayashi-san~"

After that, without any prearrangement at all, the crowd automatically parted, opening a clear path that led to the altar where the flowers would be offered, under the plaque. Along this path walked the black Goth girl, the long-haired elf, and the blue-haired girl, all carrying bouquets of flowers, followed by a woman with a head of vibrant red hair and another woman with golden drill hair, then followed by the 'Zara' look-alike, the Malaysian-born girl, a German girl, a Japanese girl with an eyepatch, two other Japaneses with similar looks to the 'Girls und Panzer' characters as some would put it, three European officers, two others wearing black shirts that looked like the Majesty's bodyguards and behind them were four Japanese male and female who looked like their bodyguards. There were twenty of them in total.

"Is the sound working, Kuribayashi-san?! "Kuribayashi-san~"

After she realised someone was calling out to her, Kuribayashi hurriedly put on her earpiece.

"Ah, this, this is live from Ginza."

"Right now, what's going on in this image?"

"Ah, yes. We're on the scene right now. Currently, the three girls are approaching the flower altar, while the crowd is cheering and waving to them. The fans have filled up the roads and sidewalks and jammed up traffic for blocks around, but they're especially polite to the girls. Nobody arranged it, but it seems the crowd has parted for them."

A youth suddenly dashed out of the wall of people. Before anyone could body-check him, Rory raised her halberd and thumped it down into the ground, creating a ringing sound like a shakujo. Coupled with her bewitching smile, the youth fell flat on his butt, and then he scrambled back into the crowd.

"We can only see three people in that image, are there any more?"

"Yes, there are twenty in total."

"Are the other sixteen from the Special Region as well?"

"I don't think so, they look like… like… nee-san?!"

"Hah? Kuribayashi-san?"

"Sor-sorry. I don't know why, but my big sister is there."

"Is that Kuribayashi-san's big sister?"

"Yes, my big sister works in the JSDF, she should be in the Special Region, I never heard anything about her coming back. Nee-san, what are you doing?!"

"Eh, it's Nanami-chan, what are you doing here?" The older Kuribayashi sister replied nonchalantly to her little sister from the road. That said, she was still watching her surroundings at maximum alertness with one of the Europeans calling her to go check her sister, while he takes her stead, with his apparent Beretta M12. Thankfully, they had more than enough guards to watch the area.

"I'm doing a TV broadcast."

"No way, you mean it's live?"

"Well, it's just a webcast-"

"Yaho~ Mom, are you well?" In this instant, the camera turned to her.

Because of this, everyone in the nation saw a glimpse of her carrying a H&K MP7 with her right hand in the middle of Ginza. Assuming she was still thinking straight, the only reason why she would expose herself like that was because 70% of her attention was being spent on looking out for danger. Under Kuribayashi, Tomita's and Itami's oversight, Rory and the other people from the Special Region offered their flowers. As they did this, over a hundred flashbulbs went off. After it was done, Rory looked around and quietly said, "Someone should ring a bell for the spirits of the dead." Then she raised her halberd and loudly asked, "Won't someone ring a bell for me?"

And as though in answer to her request, the Ginza Wako Clock Tower began ringing. The way Rory went "Mm, thank you", then smiled and closed her eyes brought a somber air to the place.

The camera paused to film the elder Kuribayashi and the three Special Region guests kneeling before the memorial plaque. After the bells finished ringing, they rose and turned their backs to the plaque, in order to face the crowd. The cameraman quickly shifted to capture their faces, while the boom operator recorded the Kuribayashi sisters' exchange.

"Then, can we interview them?"

The younger Kuribayashi was speaking normally in front of a national audience. But the producer clenched his fist and smiled, "Well done" from his production room. Originally, his opinion of her was so low it could not have gone any lower, so she could only go up from there. His opinion of her now was reflected in the fact that she managed to get an exclusive close-up with the three girls who were the talk of the nation.

"No way, no way. After they offer their flowers, we're returning to the Special Region ASAP."

"Why not? Not even for a while?"

"We were attacked yesterday, you see."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Americans, I think, or maybe the Chinese or Russians. The train we were on got stopped for some reason, the hotel we were supposed to stay in was burned down by arson, and a whole bunch of things happened, so that's why today we—"

"Kuribayashi." The same man came from before, sighing and looking a bit...annoyed?

"Ah, Astermann-san, what is it?"

"Take my watch, she wants an interview, right?"

"Ehh, I'm not sure-"

"The Princess just nagged me to do it..."

"...If you say so, see ya, Nanami-chan~"

"So...questions?"

"Well, not what I intended, but better than nothing I guess, you said that you are Astermann Nero-san in the Conference, right?"

"Yes, that is my name. Now let's get to it, what are your questions?"

"W-Well, I didn't think...ehem, e-ehhh, how did the three factions meet up?"

"...Well, it sounds cliché, trust me, I was there. We met up in a village that apparently that has the paths to the three Gates, so we abruptly and unsuspectingly ended up making contact there."

"It didn't go too well, right?"

"That'd be too fucking monotone, won't it? No, the situation heated up, us pulling barrels on each other. That was before we came to an understanding."

"I see...the Princess did say there was a war back in your world, can you explain it to us?"

"...Well, long story short version is that Nippon or basically our Japan had their passenger ship attacked by a nation, so by the stead of the Pact of Axis, we all declared war on the perpetrator."

"E-Eh? How many...nations were there?"

"...One." Everyone listening simply was at disbelief on how they all declared on one nation after it sunk a Japanese passenger ship, thinking it was a full alliance, apparently they just took stead to just rip that nation a new.

"Ehhh?" Nanami was at disbelief, they simply gangbanged a nation when it attacked one nation? Even if it is her Japan, she can't think straight at how ridiculous these people are.

"Yes, believe it or not, we've been having fallouts after fallouts of diplomacies, I don't know how, but these nations really don't do their research until it's too late...or so I heard from the Tops."

"I-I see...umm, what happened actually the last few days? Can you elaborate what my sister tried to explain?"

"Well, first of all was that the subway apparently shut down, that was when we were actually getting off, I heard that there are casualties, weren't there?"

"Err, yes. But still..."

"Can we move on?"

"Umm, yes, please."

"Then the building fire we were supposed to be in, doesn't it sound like someone's really trying to get to the VIPs, then the resort incident, all I know is that enemy contacts came up and then killed each other, three sides. Checking them, I'd deduce they were at least from Europe or America, with some being Asian and Russian."

"Ehh, so are you accusing the three Major Powers if they are responsible or if you are sure?"

"Lady, I'd accuse them of it if her Highness gets injured, luckily no one got injured...for now..." Nanami swallowed a lump through her throat. "...Any other questions?"

"Um. Can I ask what year are you from?"

"...Hold on a sec. Princess, the hell should I answer with?"

_"...Well, you could tell them the time, to be honest."_

"I see. We're from 2019."

"Is that our time or-" Her question to just confirm that they were not pulling tricks of using the same date as theirs because them being in their world was quickly cut off.

"Our time."

"Oh, alright then, umm, what part did you take in the Battle against the Fire Dragon, I'm curious when the people died even with superior technology and firepower."

"Right, I was the Company Commander, all we got was one tank with a few IFVs, the only thing that we could do was to halt its movement and let the big gun take it out, we had four Jet Fighters, all of which had to perform beyond their expected limits, that's just how hard taking down a dragon is, and yet, people really have the audacity to say it was easy...really, I'd say pathetic to them...they who sit on their chair and then simply say 'It's easy, you just need to-blah blah blah', you get what I'm saying, right?"

"O-Oh, well, I mean it doesn't seem farfetched that a dragon would have that amount of protection when it's in a fantasy world. So I guess it should be believable."

"Good. At least someone does have a brain compared to the other one. Well, anyways, other than that, that bastard really went on a blind rampage and simply got lucky when getting to the civilians, thought we've evacuated them far enough...tch."

"U-Uhh, I guess that's really unfortunate."

"Tragic, but really no war has no casualty. It's hypocrisy at it's finest...what point will there be in war with no casualties? Can it even be called a war?" That saying quickly went viral around the internet in the next few days.

"...Umm, how do you think of our world, to be honest?"

"...No fascist...no nationalists huh...I can say that it's an interesting one, but..." The Italian looked clearly conflicted within. "...I'll be blunt, I may have not liked this world, nor enjoyed it that much with the treatment we've been given..."

"O-Oh?"

"...In my world, we don't have this extreme-feminist movement of exchanging men or completely raging at games and movies due to the lack of femininity, our world has laws, men and women have rights, but they have limits. Really, I've read some SJW threads behind her Majesty's back, safe to say, I don't think I want her to get even more passionate at her speech next time."

"That bad?"

"...Yes, that bad. The ANTIFA...I don't know, I think they are more on to Anarchists than simply a peaceful organization that is against Fascism...the world needs order and law...not simply freedom of everything, everything would be in complete chaos if it's like that and the moral rules would be abandoned, causing rape and et cetera. It's...hard to say something positive...other than of all the nations...I can safely say that Japan...and some handful others have our respect. Apparently...your democracy had completely taken us by surprise...for you people it just works huh?" The man simply chuckled. "Back to the matter though, I don't really think that many of our opinions matter due to the fact that they're going to continue ignoring us...but still...Flat Earth...really?"

"Ehehe...yes, I don't think...that we should be included."

"Oh no, your nation is fine, it's just the stupid messages they send on this app. As well as...Anti-Vaccines? Are you serious? Do you put these people on the leash?"

"Err...no?"

"Then you better start leasing them before they get too rowdy and uncontrollable like your birth rate...really, they'll be the end of the world, if we want to predict, by a century you should all be back to the Victorian Era or something unless Japan isolates itself early enough to not be affected by everything that conspires..."

"Ehhh…" Nanami had literally no comment on those statements of what she heard were seemingly stated speculations and expectations. Did they really think that lowly of them? "W-Well, thank you for your time."

"Eh, no problem, but also her Highness is quite immature at times, so forgive her if she gets too passionate at making a speech, apparently getting her to watch history got her to watch Hitler's speech and the Il Duce's as well."

"Ah, the speech huh...I wondered where she got it from..."

"Well, I better get going, see you around...maybe."

"A-Ah! Thanks for the interview!" Nanami simply bowed multiple times, the producer gave her a silent fist pump, getting an interview with another worlder was actually a lucky move for their part, although it was probably how the Italian wanted it. Just to show that they weren't the savages they are, but actually savagely roast the entire feminist movement, ANTIFA and basically everything he didn't find to his liking. That questioning session was enough to spoil out what the Italians thoughts were.

The World was completely livid at how the man simply says that they were somewhat backwards, they were democracies, surely not that bad. But truly, some people couldn't help, but agree with the Anti-Vaxx, Flat Earth Conspiracy as well as the rise of the SJWs. Democracy was not failing, it was they who run the damn thing that was simply too incapable at times, sometimes, yes, they do something great, but at other times, completely fucked up.

They can only wonder how advanced the Italians were compared to their own Italians. The world began to spread the term of Nazis and Fascists and how they must be oppressing the innocents and such. But really, the latest of riots in the puppet states or influential areas died down a few years ago...

Probably by dousing some napalm on them to be honest, since they can't really shut the fuck up. But that was being sarcastic and dark humor, they were simply jailed and basically somewhat forced to go through some basics on how laws and orders work if all was equal in pay and shit.

For the Novus Imperium Romanum, they could care less of what the world simply thinks about them. Some gave their curses, some gave their own blessings, if something was somewhat apparent, some would like to come through and experience how some people live in fascism and such. If that was all possible though...

But that would wait until diplomats can secure such a thing, and those things would probably be given to the Japanese, more than any others to avoid spies and others.

* * *

**Back in the Falmart Region**

**5 Hours Later**

"You're telling me, that they were quite a disappointment?" Paie asked as Astermann simply gave the entire Recon Force, the rundown. Itami, Tomita and Takeo were completely exhausted.

"Yeah...somewhat...Japan was okay, I guess, but the others? No, I don't think so, good thing we have some Anti-Communist movements, that shit would probably go apeshit."

"Can agree with you there." A German laughed as Adawale continued his sleep with Jodl doing the same. "Geez, the Commander and the Religious are sleeping pretty soundly...for the first time as well."

"I think he wants some more nap time after all that." Astermann lightly joked as some laughed.

"S-So, Astermann-san? Was the food great back there?" Miyafuji asked.

"Well, they had beef bowls, I think we have the ingredients to be honest, and no...not better than yours, Miyafuji." Yoshika simply beamed up with a hint of embarrassment.

"U-Uhhh, t-thanks..."

"So anyways, how was Liberion...still the same?"

"...Tiny bit dumber, but still same old freedom spreader." That was a lie. They were completely retarded now, worse than a mentally-disabled kid, okay that was taking it too far, but still, the feel was completely off the mark, the freedom wasn't there, there were racism against blacks still, he can approve of that due to the fact that some people in his world is still racist to blacks due to their history of being slaves than anything. The sexism against men was uncalled for, many things were founded by both, but more had gone to the men at some point, but women came up with some of the brilliant things, like their code to the moon, the fact that women had some relevance was still there.

But Modern-Feminism or Feminazis, had been way too far to saying that men shouldn't exist or are weaker than women. That is just plain old bullshit, are they going to create synthetic sperms or just make men slaves to produce them? That was far too far for the Axis to get under their radar.

Shirley had been ongoing with her nation's pride, he didn't want to make her doubt her nation. But he didn't want to make them go the same route. Maybe a bit of lessons if possible? He wasn't sure.

"A-Anyways, I'm sure you're still tired. You can please rest up, Captain." Lynette came through with a bit of a blush of embarrassment.

"...Very well then, I shall get back to my compartment..." The man soon got up and left, looking a bit...happy?

No, he was appreciating what his world is...now that he knew how much harder it could be if they were democrats. Fascism was a way to go with their stabilization on economy and such. He was happy for his nation and the world he lived in...before the transfer.

It might've gone truly wild if they had completely free speech and that it causes a massive outcry of insanity and shit.

He'd still want a more sane world, thank you very much. Most of humanity had already plunged into near idiocy in just a few years...hopefully those who didn't get to deserve also get the consequences. Good thing, the Game Company, Reichs-Art doesn't do what EA did in gaming, he completely saw his world in a new light that...

The Fucking Game doesn't do Real-to-Ingame Money transactions and that all lootboxes are basically using the simple easy to get In-game money and that premium can be received by doing specials. He really saw it in a new light.

For once, he felt Fascism while it upholds order and law...

Also upholds fucking sanity for once. God...

Capitalism was just not the same as Corporatism...

Now he knew for sure.

Also...Azur Lane...

That was what they called the game where the Princess looks completely like one of the characters...

Damn...

He should probably get the game...as well as some that are worth his time next time he visited.

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

"So, how was your vacation?" A simple voice came through with a hint of amusement.

"UGGH, sister Livannia, it was bad! It was horrendous! The amount of movies that use the female cliché! It was disgusting!" The woman with emerald green hair, a red strand coming through the middle and crimson red eyes born with the albino symptom of a 0.01% chance simply chuckled.

"You seem to have gone through a lot...Was it really that bad?"

"...Yeah..."

"You need a hug?"

"Please..." She almost whimpered.

"That bad huh?" Adler asked as he simply ate a bit of his cigarette-looking chocolate. "...Never thought that the Capitalist Future would hold something like that..."

"Too much freedom can also be bad apparently huh?"

"It's too bad...too much feminism! I don't want it anymore! Get rid of it! It ruined all my favorite movies!"

"Haha, we'll see, sister." Livannia, the next-in-line Matriarch laughed off. "Still though, a game named Azur Lane huh?...I think we can make a deal with the Company..."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, if we may..."

"It's a really grindy game."

"Grinding or not, it won't really hold me back."

"Should've known."

"Sister! Is it true!?" A dark blackish blue haired girl with a similar fashion to Zara burst through, the Royal Italian Family had been way too intrigued by the sudden peak of the matter. "Is it true that they ruined the entirety of the movies!?"

"Yes! Yes, goddammit, Pola! I don't want a Democratic world anymore! It's too fucking bad!"

"Well, she swore..."

"Really out of character for her, but if it's that bad of a situation...I can't really blame her." Livannia sighed as the two twins cried hugging each other.

"...Yeah, best if we get feminism out of the way next."

"True, it's gone way too radical...unless we draft them the same as men."

"Oh, I see your approach."

"You're going in it as well."

"I'm a Queen later on!"

"An Imperatrice, please look it up, you're running a Kingdom."

"I...yeah, good point."

"Anyways...anything from Italy?"

"Exo-suits are a thing now."

"Oh? You've been way ahead on Infantry Equipment afterall, let's hear it."

"It's an insane concept, but it's still a work-in-progress, a Hydrogen Fuel Cell would be a nice alternative to oil."

"Ah, but does it produce the same amount?"

"It will, but not in the near future at least." Livannia shook her wine glass a bit. "Any news on your end?" She grinned ear to ear.

"Hehe, Exoskeleton suits are apparently going out in just a few months. We've tried them with the Silent Night Squadron. It works perfectly, although still rusty, apparently they had to run through and hide from the crowd to get through the Gate and return here. They say they felt like they could run 20km/hour for a few hours before finally getting a little bit of fatigue, the guns were apparently far more lighter than usual and a lot more stable. Heh, only a matter of months until we streamline it and make a new model."

"Hooh? Interesting, I wonder what Japan is up to."

"Japan hadn't really given up on its dream for an underwater fighting vehicle."

"Really? Interesting indeed..."

"Yup, well...I gotta go make sure that everything is up to date...especially when Erika's-"

"ADLER!" The door busted open when the blonde woman broke through the door. "YOU!"

"...Ah. Scheiße...well, gotta go! GET AWAY, ERIKA!"

"FUCK YOU FOR LEAVING ME!" The two quickly ran off as the white haired Prinzessin with the Italian Principe went in.

"Ah, Katelyn and Andre, what a nice day, indeed, aye?" Livannia asked as the two simply bowed. "Now now, I'm informal. Do as you'd like."

"Well, it didn't really matter, since it's my courtesy as always." Katelyn shrugged. "And...Zara?"

"A-Ah...Katelyn, sorry about that...apparently being...the Imperatrice of Sardegna is harder than I thought...with all the bullshit I have to go through."

"Oh dear..." Katelyn blinked. "That bad?"

"Yep."

"...I see...well, we'll think of how to deal with it later. I think the Imperial Princess had been going to get to the Capital of Sadera for a sue for peace...but I don't think they would simply give up. Let's just napalm or cryonize them." Cryonize was basically the word to describe 'Burn', but in ice. Cryogen Bombs had been successful after the Nitrogen Bomb drops, they were highly cooler liquids that was harmful to work with, that it required machines to do so. Topping it off, they were fifty times more volatile than Nitrogen Bombs and were far more explosive as well, but for now, they were all highly fragile and that any development was to cease, since it had a massive blast radius and had to be done in a more secluded area.

"...Katelyn, I know you are a Cold Cut Queen up North, but I never thought you'd be ruthless."

"Every solutions must be given out, napalm and Cryogen had been a very distinct and effective weapon against Infantry." Katelyn spoke in such a passive-aggressive manner.

"K-Katelyn...is something the matter?" Livannia stuttered as Katelyn simply looked away.

"...Katy-"

"S-She...was captured...she was..."

"Who...Who is she?"

"...Lucia. I and her were supposed to meet up in Anzio, when the attack begun, she had been tending to her family when they were last recorded to be taken away..."

"Katelyn...sorry for your loss."

...

"Being sorry, doesn't bring her back, I'm sorry about that, but if we have the time to say sorry, there is time to save her...or recover her body at least..." Katelyn sniffled. "I...I should probably organize my men."

"Right..."

"...Poor girl..." Livannia shook her head as Pola looked a bit upset at her fellow royal friend. "...I'll tend to her to see if I can help her in anything."

"Go for it. I'm surprised Erika doesn't know about it."

"I do." Erika brought back a basically unconscious Adler with bubbles coming from his mouth. "...It's hard to express it..."

"I can relate." Pola nodded as Zara looked away with quite a look of embarrassment.

"I heard...it sucks...doesn't it?" Erika asked tiredly. "I'm tired of having to hear feminist speeches, we should all just have SturmGewehrs and blast them into oblivion."

"Can agree." The three Italians simply nodded with the Principe out of the equation, being the only one confused.

"Wait what are we talking about?"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"...Well."

"Zara..."

"I'll not be passionate about it."

She did went out passionate about it.

* * *

**World Pact Base**

"Alright! You're good!" Helicopters had been a dream for many of the World Pacts, but imagine when a fixed wing aircraft with a propeller on top basically came up to them, a Helicopter-Plane hybrid, even the lead Engineer, Ursula Hartmann basically gape at the sight of the strange plane, a propeller on top with what seemed to be rockets on the end of them. The Transport Version of the Heliplane had been a real success in going fast and efficient compared to simple helicopters. They didn't need so much fuel like a Helicopter to propel itself high into the air, in fact it didn't even have a motor, it just used a rocket booster that quickly spins it and then let the engines that were attached to the wings to move around.

"We're still years away from making that kind of thing." Ursula commented at the Cargo Vertical-Liftoff Airliner.

"Eh, we'll make it...in the future that is, pretty hard to make it with technology that we have at hand now." An engineer shrugged.

"And we might even build it with Magic Engines, kinda seems to work, right?"

"Ja, but really, making me think of building such a machine is so...it really makes me wonder how on Earth, we're going to do that."

"Eh, one way or another, we will."

"Ursula, a moment?" A female voice called out, belonging to Amirah as Ursula blinked before coming up to her.

"Ja, Hauptmann Amirah? What is it?"

"I just received a new shipment or basically a new package." The packages came in the form of three massive Cargo Vehicles with a blanketed vehicle. Everyone was wondering what the hell was underneath it. "Apparently, we've gotten to an agreement to well...take it off, boys!" The Axis men simply tore off the cloth before revealing the Standardpanzer I Leopard, a G.75 Jet Fighter and an Me278 Krusade alongside a G3 Gewehr.

"Holy shit!"

"Scheiße, new weapons!"

"Haaahh, peculiar..." Ursula chirped as she observed the two Jet Fighters and the Standardpanzer I. "How did you get this?"

"A secret for another day." Amirah smiled at the Engineer Witch. "But either way, our buddies in the Axis wishes for a collaboration, you might be able to learn a thing or two about them."

"Really? They're willing to collaborate?"

"Yes, apparently we Witches intrigue them that they wish to make us...well, relevant for the time being."

"Oh Gott! Zis is a one-time experience in my life!" Ursula just gleefully chirped out. "When do we start?"

"Apparently right away. Grab your Strikers! We're going to get to the Axis Base immediately."

"Alright! This will be fun and useful!"

* * *

**Joint-Operations Base**

"Well, that's the last of what the Tops sent us." The German soon saw the final Battalion of American and Russian tanks roll by before their post. "World-building is fun, aye?"

"Aye, better than boring gameplay of basically using what we have, we can actually manipulate what we can build."

"You got that right!" The Base was going smoothly with Construction Equipment and helicopters sending the materials with a Vertical-Takeoff Cargo aircraft getting out its content of materials. "Man, we should make a game about this..."

"Yeah...the Game Companies should make some kind of game similar to this scenario..."

"...Probably would do a good sale...afterall the Companies are funded by the governments, right?" The Reichs-Art had been going on with their newest Kriegsfeld Vierte, a hypothetical scenario of a Fourth World War after their Kriegsfeld Dreite side, the game had been selling for quite a while, with many people enjoying it and hitting onto one of the most bought games after Kampfhorizont: Zeitlos Kampf made by Arenavision. "Fielding a Strategic, sandbox game would be nice, right?"

"...You're thinking of _that_, aren't you?" His companion deadpanned as the German cursed.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"Seriously what is up with people and hentai?"

"...Well...sex?"

"...True true." The officer sighed as another officer came through. "Max, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I'm just visiting, is it not allowed?"

"No, it's allowed, but what the hell are you doing around here?"

"...Nothing much, besides the fact that I just came to inform that High Command fears for another Monster Invasion, so we brought Vollmetall Rakete Faust into the field." What came next were trucks with launchers on their back, the missiles themselves were easily about 120mm in diameter, each truck can only bring two missiles due to the likelihood of their explosive nature being quite much destructive in its blast radius. These were shipped from Japan, the trucks themselves had been made specifically by Japan, while Italy built the Guidance System and Germany the munition. The Japanese proudly called the weapon, 'Taihou' or Great Phoenix, a name given to the first Japanese Angled Armored Carrier.

"Damn. That would mean they aren't messing around." The Vollmetall Rakete Faust or the Full Metal Missile Fist was basically the equivalent of an Anti-Ship missile redesigned to be shot at bases and possibly flying ships if it is present. "Well, if another dragon shows up, this would pretty much end its career."

"You got that right..."

* * *

**Kingdom of Vers**

As night fell, the Versian Kingdom had been a massive kingdom that monopolizes around slave trading, a full regiment of Elitist Light Infantry had already made landfall in the kingdom as simpletons, many having cloaks draped over them, seeing that the Kingdom of Vers was an easy target due to how far it is from any of its allies, the Axis had made plans to make it fall.

This night and by Day Break.

"Tis is Midnight 1-1, begin Operation 'As Night Fell'."

_"Farseer 1-1, copy. Over."_

_"Stars 1-1, copy. Over."_

_"Moon 1-1, copy. Over."_

_"Dark 1-1, copy. Over."_

_"Galaxy 1-1, copy. Over."_

_"Andromeda 1-1, copy. Over."_

_"Constellation 1-1, copy. Over."_

_"This is Stahl Horizont, we'll guide your Operation, we'll provide you some intel. Over."_

"Alright, everyone. Let's move out."

* * *

**T****rivia:**

**Me278 Krusade: F-8 Crusader **

**G.75: FFA N-20**

**Taihou Rocket Launcher Platform: Taihou(Godzilla: GMK Movie)**

* * *

**That's a wrap...**

**Sorry if there is still too much politics, since I'll just let this be a Filler before we get on with the Special-Ops' Operation to liberate the slaves that are potentially present in the Kingdom of Vers. And yes, I had to fucking go on and about in making this chapter, double time, double or nothing, in just a few days as well. Well, it's a bit short, so yeah, but with the fact that I'm going to put out the action sequence of basically an entire regiment of Light Infantry to secure an entire Kingdom's Capital, well...**

**Let's see how well that will go. **

**Anyways...Reviews...Gott...**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cap Vietnam:****I apparently had a shit moment...sorry about that, but anyways, about Japan being itself, no, Japan had went the other route, Asia for Asians applied only to lands that the Axis had no influence over that Japan was free to take over, aka Philippines, China, Siam and etc, mostly, Ostasia(Laos, Vietnam and Cambodia became puppet states under the influence of the unitary Commissariat that made them equivalent of a single nation, basically a United States of East Asia of sorts, but the States are nations themselves. Africa is the same. But coming back, yes, Japan didn't commit violence against Asians, or toned it down a bit and got rid of Tojo after years of constant trial to overthrow him. Eh, a Princess is also human and they are needed to be vocal, apparently Zara is too vocal or she can't really contain her surprise and shock, basically OTL had been a big intake for her.**

**Papon777:**** Eh, doubt they'll do that, it would be more like the Axis baiting the three superpowers to come after them, not the Axis committing espionage or sorts. **

**Professional Degenerate:**** Let them...Finally, there shall be a worthy opponent! Our battle will possibly somewhat boring...TBH...**

**Routaro:**** I don't, but there are certain things that I dislike about it, but mostly I'm just trying to make the Axis stay true to character and express everything they find repulsing, mostly the fact that the females get a lot more rights than needed. I'm not saying it as myself, but the Axis had been more to a restricted freedom type, not too much freedom, but not lacking as well. Capitalists alone had been greedy on making money with many being waged less and less to save money. Student loans are the same. Health Care as well. There are many things that shouldn't be needed to be paid. Ambulance calls are apparently very costly, making it hard to even get a person to pay for. **

**The point is that the fact that it cost so much that it might be better dying than be in constant debt and to pay for a ride to the hospital, I mean I understand the paramedics, the preparations and et cetera, but it shouldn't have been that expensive if it was to save a life. Capitalists had been either overcharging prices or had been pretty unfair in general, but that's just my take...**

**Correct me if I'm wrong btw, I just remembered them, if I'm wrong I'll happily admit it, since it's been a while I've gone back to American politics and economics. And sorry for the long answer.**

**Tl;dr: No, but doesn't really mean I like it either.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn:**** Added, mate. Hmmm, I've been reading the review before the actual chapter, so implementation of basically anything that can be implemented right away had been implemented. The mechs had always been something that I had a wish to make do, but always seems like to be either too OP or way too stupid to be added, well, apparently there is a not-so-OP, but also useful for the Military to use. Of course, some walkers, mostly Star Wars ones look way too fucking horrendous and way too overengineered, the fact that the legs are slow for even maneuvering around made it frustrating for me to work with, looking how nimble tanks would just take it down by simply firing at the legs until they blew up. **

**So basically walkers are not really a must have and are encouraged to be somewhat never be implemented until the right time, the humanoids made much more sense, due to their nimble size, somewhat decent firepower although tanks can provide more, but can be used by one person that frees up more manpower, but not outright replace tanks. **

**And always the Reactor, a Diesel engine would produce lesser energy to power a mech and too heavy to carry, so basically with how big they are, I'm assuming basically around three to four meters tall, the form should be big enough to bring something like a 57mm cannon along with enough rounds, guess that's also another reason to go in a pack. **

**So, seeing all this, against any army, the armor will always be lacking against Heavy Arms fire, aka Tank fire, 25mm should be able to dent, but not penetrate the armor, in early production model. I'll revise on how I'll try to implement a technology that is essentially a tank in the form of a humanoid. The only thing I can say is that it would be similar to the MBT-70 when it first came out.**

**Overengineered, expensive and not so good, the turret was actually decent, but the hull is horrendous and it used too much tech, according to the wiki. Anyways, glad you enjoy it and sorry for the wall of text. Literally.**

**Commander 31:**** Sorry, cool or not, if it's not effective in military use, as in doesn't provide anything new other than being a tank on legs that can easily fall and hard to recover then sorry no...and no worries about psychological warfare, that's why we have rockets, jets and the MG78 for basically pressuring them to the breaking point. No need for flashy weapons. They're bottom line useless in many situations unless climbing in which a humanoid would do a better job than having two legs and no arms to grapple.**

**And no laser weapons, plasma weapons as Small Arms for a while, since new tech, just found. Cryo Grenade, we have the napalm version and it's way too small to be effective with its payload, same with the MLRS and Launcher, until we get something colder and with a better yield, a simple explosive should simply blow stuff away, and Anti-Matter bomb? Do we even have that tech?**

_**Hans:**_** Not by a long shot, that's like...twenty years for basics and then another unknown years until we can actually get the thing to work, I don't know.**

**There is simply more than just 'let's add an OP weapon and be done with it.' There is a reason why I am having them still have conventional weapons, it's still 2003 for them, but in Earth, it would be the equivalent of 2030, prototyped exosuits are even still new to the Special Forces and just began production en masse, but then adding a Cryo Grenade or an Anti-Matter bomb is way too early and would basically just be fan-servicing without much development.**

* * *

**Enough of that...that's all for now, going back to YouTube Drama...basically the controversial Fallout 76, the Overwatch and Hong Kong protests...really, this is really messing up the game companies...but then again, I'm just gonna play Azur Lane, CoD Mobile...and maybe World of Tanks and Warships Blitz again...other than that. I don't think I have much to say than to just say 'Please don't give me suggestions of basically 40K weapons, that's like 40K years into the future'. Seriously...**

**No Highly Futuristic stuff, Infinite Stratos, the mech itself is most likely 2060 era tops. Seriously...please...stop, I can hear if it's not something so far into the future, I told everyone that there will not be laser and plasma small arms, it's unlikely to be that fast. Seriously...**

**...Other than that...once again...**

**Thank you for reading, see ya next chapter.**


	24. Pillar 2 - Saderan Alliance Filler 2

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pillar 2 - Saderan Alliance Filler 2**

* * *

**Kingdom of Vers**

Two simple guards were talking as they patrolled the area, two simpletons walked and one of them bumped one of the guards. "Sorry bout that, mate."

"Watch where you're going you ass! I'll have you killed in a moment if you do that again!" The two simpletons soon got to a secluded area.

"Man, what an arse…" The first who bumped spoke up.

"Yeah, but you got the keys?"

"You bet." The simpleton grinned, the two Black Widow Spec-Ops quickly began to pick up some pace to get on with their mission to extract the slaves from the Kingdom of Vers. The Black Widow is simply the number 6 of the Top Ten Dogs of the Elite Light Infantry Regiments, having more than enough men to overrun the city, in which they were not going to, basically, they were going to conduct complete espionage and basically drown the city in constant panic and confusion while picking the slaves up for extraction.

The red hourglass began to trinkle as time began to go ripple away.

* * *

**Rooftops**

"Eyes on the targets...ready for phase 2?"

_"Phase 2, all stand by?"_ Stahl Horizont questioned as affirmatives quickly swarmed through. _"Alright, all units to your position. Phase 2 in 3. 2. 1."_

**KAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

A massive explosion engulfed one of the massive towers as it fell to the ground, followed by many others in beyond their views. _"Extraction Teams! Full Force! Grab all you can and round them up! We have a company of choppers that will get you out over."_

_"Copy Stahl Horizont! Guide us through!" _The Marksman Team had quickly taken position with StG98s and 99s on the double with some of the G90S Enhanced Marksman Rifle quickly fired at the incoming guards below.

"Damn these people are just stupid, huh?" The Team of Four men, codenamed Barracuda, Piranha, Catfish and Angler basically had their day made as they poured in a lot of 5.56mm and 7.92mm rounds out.

"Man, they sure are." Piranha, a Ukrainian-German spoke up. "Ye think we can get this over with some hot soup?"

"We're in an extraction mission and you ask for hot soup?" Angler questioned as he fired off his G90S.

"Is that wrong?"

"Nah, you are a mistake." Catfish, a Lithuanian-Polish man laughed, having been recruited as a foreigner, he was one of the honored man to be in a German Elite Regiment. "Seriously though, these shits are hot." He fired off his StG98 at a couple of unsuspecting guards that were in a panic.

"Ammo count!" Barracuda came through.

"4!" Angler on his G90S.

"5!" Catfish.

"On my second!" Piranha yelled through.

"Alright! Begin fall back Phase!"

_"This is Stahl Horizont, to all Regiments, Constellation had taken King, Queen and the Royal Family. Proceed to extraction point. Over."_

"Roger. The slaves?"

_"...We recovered a hundred and seventy eight. Haven't finished checking, over."_

"Copy. Heading to extract point."

* * *

"What is happening!?" An Imp yelled in his foreign language as the slaves, mainly some of the foreigners had been listening to them blabber on.

"Hell if I know! All we know is that we need all the slaves to move!"

"Then grab em!" A Japanese was the unlucky one as the guard simply looked at her hungrily. The intent was obvious, and she was going to go through it again.

"Stay away! Stay away! No! Please! No!" She continued to scream and struggle so much from her captor before slapping him by the face when the opportunity came out.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE-"

**PCH!**

"H-Huh?" The guard suddenly stopped when he and his buddy turned to the former's neck, shaking, he reached for it to find blood on his hands when he saw it.

**PCHCHCHCH!**

A few more rounds quickly dropped him as his buddy was quickly tackled to the ground, the Japanese quickly got down as she was quite drenched in blood. "HOW DARE YOU!" The voice of a German came through, picking apart the armor, piece by piece, he quickly brandished a curved knife, somewhat similar to a hook or as someone like to say a sickle claw of the famous velociraptor from Jurassic Park, but for someone in the Axis, they were akin to the Deinonychus of the Prehistoric Land.

He quickly grabbed and pulled the guard by the collar before beginning his relentless assault. With his knife on the right hand, he quickly gutted him before cutting him diagonally through all possible ways, he soon made the guard turn his back against him before he quickly slashed through his back, kicking the guard to the wall, he quickly pinned the slaver down before the other soldiers came through with their rifles. Checking the entirety of the room, the men quickly ushered the slaves to come with them, by the lines of. "We're here to help, don't worry about another thing."

"W-Wh-Where's...Where's Daichi...Where is he?" The woman who screamed from before asked, timidly, obviously relieved, but still concerned of her aforementioned friend.

"Daichi...Japanese...don't worry, we'll try to find him. Oi, Weste, ask him about a male slave from Alnus Hill...if he doesn't answer...well, make him suffer." The man who pinned the slaver simply grinned.

"No worries...I got this." He turned his attention to the slaver. "Male slave. Alnus Hill. Location."

"A-As if I'll tell you-GAH!" He was thrown into the floor, brandishing his blade, he sheathed it before kicking him by the guts, letting the man give out a squirm and gag.

"My patience...is running thin...tell...or suffer..."

"G-Go to-HAK!" He was rolled over before his neck got stomped on.

"...Oi oi, get on with it, stop wasting time, you're making it hard for yourself."

"T-T-W-We sold-t-the ma-male slaves to-to the mine...up North."

"See...wasn't that hard." Weste soon looked at the officer. "Mines up North. I'll just get rid of him, alright?"

"Eh, he wasn't much use after that info." The slasher simply smiled sardonically.

"Jawohl." Taking out his knife he grabbed the man by the collar where his protests of 'you bastard', 'put me down', pleads after pleads. Weste simply just made the man piss himself to humiliate himself in front of the slaves. "...Been fun knowing you, now die." He quickly and wildly castrated the man as his nipples were soon enough cut off. Thrown to the floor on his back, his sacks burst out from a quick stomp, causing the man to scream in complete agony before his face got beaten multiple times, the womn in the room simply looked away with a horrified look on their faces. The other Germans simply looked in amusement, while the greens were already cringing and flinching from the voice, the blood and the absolutely _gory _sight.

"...That's quite enough." The Commander halted the man's assault who looked down at the beaten man.

"Jawohl...let's just let him suffer. Grab the women, I'll scout around, with these bloody hands, none would take my hand..." The man himself soon pulled out, rifle in hand, in truth some were already rooting for him, due to the fact that he just fucking made the slaver suffer like he was supposed to. As one could take a closer look, an eye had been completely crushed under one of the man's fist, his entire productive system shattered and torn apart, his nipples now nothing, but flesh that was picked off, torn apart and thrown about, his body was also torn apart as if a massive bird clawed him apart. All in all, the man was barely alive or in other words...

Can barely be called anything, but dead man on his last breath.

Blood began to ooze out as the men simply just covered him, so the women wouldn't be too startled by the sight.

* * *

The Assault Squads of twelve men had quickly gotten to some trouble as a column of guards with trolls quickly got into their way. "Ah scheiße! Quill! Get that Panzerschreck on the move!" The Panzerschreck, was quickly brought up by the German as the soldiers quickly cleared from the backblast. The Panzerschreck was essentially an updated Panzerschreck, an AT or AP(Anti Personnel) rocket launcher with an 88mm caliber rocket munition that consisted of a healthy dose of a HEAT munition packed within it.

"Clear!"

"Firing!" The 88mm HEAT rocket quickly shot out before it hit and destroyed the column with some collateral structural damage.

"Alright! Clean up the rest!" Quill quickly got back as his fellow comrades quickly got to position and lit the shit out of those men. The Submachine Gun, the Maschinen-Pistole 42 was a simply advanced version of the MP40 from the ZWK, having had a more sophisticated design, longer barrel and somewhat more satisfying weight to it, the MP42Z was offered as one of the best Military SMGs to date, having a better rate of fire and using instead of the 9mm, the .45 ACP, the Americans were accustomed to.

"Haha! Feel the wrath of the fucking 42!" The survivors were ripped apart.

"Hold fire!" The soldiers stopped as the trolls were left standing on their last breath. "...Fire at wi-"

"We surrender!" The beings quickly raised their hands and went to their knees. "Please spare us!"

"..."

…

…

…

"...Why?" How many times was that question asked, why did they continue to make them suffer? For what reason else... "You have given none of these people mercy...yet you beg for it...Feuer!"

The sound of the guns ripping the surrendered trolls apart quickly filled the air with the empty chambers falling off one by one. "Hold…" The trolls that surrendered were now nothing.

Nothing, but gore.

"...Hweh, disgusting…" A man spoke up with mild disgust.

"...Unsurprising. Let's go meet up with the others."

"Jawohl!"

* * *

The Extraction Point had been littered by Fl762s, around fifty of them, soldiers were setting perimeter as they soon got visual on the extractors and personnel. "Hurry! The Napalm's coming up!"

"Ah fuck off! Give us some break!" A soldier yelled before the soldiers quickly ordered the slaves inside the chopper. "Don't push! There's room for all! Don't push!" The soldiers would yell.

The slaves were mostly women, sex slaves most likely with some males in the bunch. "Is that all?"

"Sixteen more teams coming in hot. The others are covering their asses." The Liberators quickly got their guns up.

"Damn, Stahl Horizont. Situation!"

_"Hehhhh, fuck. Enemy's are in a massive position. You are allowed to use mortar on my count."_

"Alright. Bring the incendiary!" The 105mm Mortar had been an upgraded mortar from the ZWK with limited use as light support, also armed with a miniature napalm shell.

"Incendiary! Half-load!"

_"Now!"_

"Alright! Light em!"

"Firing!" The mortars quickly fired up their shells as they soon flung feets above the ground. "Impact!"

"Now!" Fire.

Fire.

Like always doused the battlefield and cleansed the enemies into ashes.

Poetic for some.

But for others. It's a curse as soon as the guards caught fire, they burnt to a crisp or got shot if lucky enough. The burn was able to easily be considered a third degree burn. The men quickly then turned into charred pieces of flesh as the slaves were quickly moved in and the Light Infantry soon getting into their own transport. _"This is Stahl Horizont, that was a fine Operation, comrades. Just in time too."_

_"This is Galm 2, we're coming in. Come on, buddy! Let's rain these bastards some fire!"_

_"You said it."_ Two F-4 Falcons quickly came through with their payload of Napalm, the Napalm used was prototypical, good against target practice basically. _"Alright, let's try this out."_

The two Napalm bombs quickly fell and before the ramps closed, the slaves could see the entirety of the Capital of Vers, the city, Versailles quickly turned into a sea of complete fire. "That is basically like what we did to the Treaty of Versailles, huh?" A German looked in amusement.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that the name of the Capital would be Versailles." Another joked as the city completely burnt down.

"That was a fine mission, boys. Good work."

"Another to the Regiment of Black Widow!"

"OORAH!"

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

"So are we going to comply with the Treaty?"

"Hell naw." Adler had been in the room with the Italian Royals who were simply looking at him with annoyance. "Who the hell thought this is good idea? Let us just sue peace and not let the shit stains ambush us in an expected attempt to push us over. Hell naw, to hell with that, I'd rather be responsible to nuking the whole Empire than fucking suing for peace. I'm not the one suing for peace!"

"My thoughts exactly, perhaps Japan will stand down, but we'll not." The Representative of the World Pact, the Karlsland-equivalent of Erich von Manstein nodded. "I suppose we can work together for the future?"

"We can, but we'll have to see to the fact that there are Anti-Witch Organizations." The Karlsland Marshal sighed at that fact.

"Yes, I've heard of them, but without proper evidence, we'll most likely be sitting ducks with them going about."

"...Have you send in an undercover agent?"

"We have, but nothing much other than researches for an Alternative could do so. The only prototype of the Warlock, an alternative to the Witches went berserk, we already knew that while it might be worth the work, we cannot control the Neuroi Core effectively, not now at least."

"That might end with a big no-no when they find that acting normal then striking when the Witches are gone is a sound plan."

"Gott Verdammt."

"Easy now, Field Marshal, we can have that little curse contest after lunch, I think today's lunch will be delicious." Livannia smiled as the two males in the room sighed, Zara and Pola simply giggled at their older sibling. "Now now. Manners on the table." The door opened to reveal the food cart as two Black Shirt Guards accompanied the cook and simply passed the food around.

The Guards simply looked at the food before trying them for poison, it was a custom in today's time as the spoon used was quickly discarded when trying another dish. "...They're fine." The Guards nodded satisfied. "Enjoy your meals. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"...I didn't know that they can do that around here." Manstein muttered.

"Eh, indeed, we simply have been taking some precautions to poisoning, just to be safe if there is a traitor or assassin." The RSS guards had been wearing every vision possible just to safely deduce no one was in with motion trackers on as well. "...We're really insecure to be honest."

"Quite much, I can say. After assassination attempts, we really don't wish to have one around here..." Adler nodded as he ate the dish made of a pizza with a slightly burnt crust. "...Delicious like always."

"Italia's been known for the dishes, dig in, Signore Manstein."

"Well, if you say so, your Highness." The Marshal simply joined in, it was similar to Venezia's and Romagna's signature dishes, while also quite different in its own ways. "...It's delicious."

"Thank you, Signore Manstein, we Italians do really adore our dishes if we say so ourselves."

"Ah yes, now please, I wish to eat not to hear a lecture, seriously, Livannia." Adler deadpanned as the rude comment just got the Crown Princess to laugh.

"Yes, yes, Adler, be patient, oh dear, you are just too impatient huh?" That response wasn't expected by any one who had known that Royalties don't tend to tolerate that behavior.

"Seriously, as childhood friends you should know that." The German snorted as he folded his pizza slice and ate it. "...It needs more char..."

"You always eat too much char, it's not good for you."

"I can decide for myself...seriously."

"My, you're far too serious on that note."

"The amount of me saying 'serious' already told you how annoyed I am...alright?"

Well, this is an interesting interaction after all, Manstein couldn't possibly forget this experience.

* * *

**Gate to Mithril(Greater Axis Pact-Verse)**

"Alright, everything's ready." The Waffen-SS had been assigned to guard the entirety of the Joint Recon Force as they prepared for their vacation. It was already time for them to get things sorted and finally have some good rest unlike the few days ago. "All guns set?"

"Yup. I think we're all set!"

"Vacation to Mainz! Here we come!" The Force was needed to enter a big bus, bigger than the coach they had taken to Japan.

"Ahh, really can't wait to see what's on the other side!" Shirley said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"You said it! Maybe girls with your size?" Lucchini lewdly suggested to her Liberion buddy.

"Hahh, even after years, they are still speaking immaturely..." Perinne muttered with a bit of annoyance.

"I'm just more interested in what buildings they have in store. Besides the fact that we already seen glass buildings." Hanna commented at the group.

"Oh well, I guess we can say that we can something, since the Italians and Germans had gone through quite a lot of development as they have said." Amirah chuckled.

"There won't be any politics, right?" Minna asked.

"Oh nein, it's fine, politics had been finished when video feed that passed through the World spread like wildfire, but to say that the idea of Child soldiers are good were simply well, well fought against, but they understand...mostly. Others just don't know when to quit..." Adawale answered with a tinge of salt.

"Ahhh, do we have some time at the beach?" The girls were actually excited as the soldiers looked about.

"...I mean, we're going to a water park. Does that count?"

"If there's sand and water, that's a beach, right?"

"How long do we have for the vacation?"

"...Two weeks off. We may be able to get to skydive, anyone up for that?" All of them perked up.

"Hell yes!" An Italian fist pumped, the entire Force had been basically given a mass-vacation leave, including the JSDF. Having not much time and having so much cliché bullshit to deal with from the Fire Dragon to the Italica Crisis, the Force had no time to do anything else.

"Wooh! We're gonna get some off-time! In another world!" The World Pact's men had been wishing to go somewhere they can finally relax in.

"If we have time I think we can visit the Wilhelmshaven for a treat to see the Northern Fleet as well." The warships were a different sort, many of them were already eager to watch the Northern Fleet leave to the Mediterranean, and it was basically the perfect timing as well."

"Alright! What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Kuribayashi had been to enthusiastic as some soldiers laughed in response.

* * *

**Anzio, Novus Imperium Italiano, part of the Novus Imperium Romanum**

"And I'm back! Anzio! I missed you!" An Italian had quickly hugged the road as he got off the bus. Everyone sweatdropped, while others ignored him and basically step over him. "ACK! What the-ACK! STOP!"

"Apparently there's a moving and speaking sidewalk, interesting development by the Empire indeed." An Italian soldier smirked as he stepped over as Astermann simply sighed and avoided his own subordinate who was stepped on by most of his own colleagues.

"Well, welcome to Anzio, ye guys!" The buildings were actually impressive with some Romanic Era buildings built once again for the beauty of it. Modest services for the citizens had came through as a need for the New Roman Empire. "Home to the only Il Duce and the Imperatore, the city's always like this, so yeah, enjoy yourselves." The area was filled with many tents and fortifications with the Gate being exposed as an ornament of the city as the reconstruction of the center had been made to revolve around the Gate.

"Anyways! Get on the bus again! We're gonna go to Mainz by plane!"

"I've always wondered how the civilian planes would look like!" Lynette was a bit enthusiastic as the group quickly got on another bus that had been there to transport them to the airport. The other bus was apparently a 'Gate-to-Gate' only transport for the men and civilians who were allowed in the civil areas.

"It must be big!" Erica muttered in awe as the bus simply continued to drive as the group soon passed through a street of people and cars where the traffic was actually quite decent with a lot of buses than cars.

"Do you not have a lot of cars? I'm not seeing much cars around here." Mari, the medic of the JSDF asked. Must've not been acquainted to the Campaign to go public transport only.

"Nah, people prefer to use the bus with the Wi-Fi and such, we actually encourage people to not buy cars and instead save money on other things, currently only half the nation or less use cars, with not much traffic in addition of the Maglev Train that the nations had been joining in on, we've been busy with our money to improve their lives. People first after all.

"The amount of technology implemented into a city this big is impressive." Mio muttered as she saw a few people waving to each other, many buildings were stacked on each other to provide more space than a simple house, but while doing so, it also imprinted basically a Romanic touch to it by the chisels and such.

"Of course! The nations had been hard pressed to get everything as perfect as possible, with more high quality houses than lesser ones, we actually are still improving their residences with few to no homeless, we have a policy to basically have a Homeless Shelter that basically provides residence in every town and city, we also add some jobs that homeless people can apply to without much experience."

"Woah, it's basically like a Utopia around here."

"The economy's booming, it's hard not to spend it on our people." The same Italian explained as people of different skins, races, beliefs walked the street, waving to each other without much issue. "Either way, we're still improving nonetheless. I don't think that's how it works in your nations huh?"

"Well, there are homeless people everywhere to be honest, I mean you can see them in America and stuff, I don't think I've ever seen this kind of tolerance before." Tourists were basically Vlogging around with people to talk to, basically it was similar to what a perfect world would look like. The sound of music came through as an Italian Centauro came through playing Giovinezza on speaker, although not loud enough to be a sound pollution problem.

"Ahh, that's life around here." An Italian commented as he rested his head. "I'm just gonna sleep for a while, no one bother me, kay?"

"Anyways, everyone did bring their luggage, right?" Astermann asked as the lot quickly yelled 'yes'. "Good, make sure to not fill it to the brim with a lot of stores to visit and we have a schedule of basically only an Air Show, Waterpark and basically Northern Fleet departure scheduled in, we have basically other days free of anything."

That really got everyone fired up at how Japan was and how they were going to spend a lot of hours in a specially safe cover with Italian troops basically everywhere doing their bit of patrols. "So you guys still have policemen right?"

"Yeah, although they are all mostly on duty with cars, not by walk. Walks are given to soldiers, while policemen were to use their cruisers. I mean, it doesn't seem that bad, with many patrolling, the fastest they could get is in a five second run, the longest being a five minute drive. Don't tell me it's longer in yours." The talks came through with Miyafuji looking around to find a pet district where Italians had brought out exotic pets that were domesticated.

"Ehh, is that a crocodile?" A crocodile was basically an exceptional pet in Italy as most died in the long periods, but as pets, they'd be able to survive longer.

"Yeah, not a surprise, but they're not that common, we basically have animal laws around here, many actually died due to hunting, so we give hunters a bit of restriction of two animals per hunt. This mostly helps us to control their population not get too overwhelming and to help them not go extinct, hunting rangers had been patrolling there as well with a few helicopters."

"Wow..."

"...Anyways, we're almost to the airport." The airport was basically twenty minutes from the Gate as they soon got to a highway as everyone basically went awestruck when the Airport was at sight, it was massive with airliners coming and going out the runways. Online Taxis, which many companies switch to were all around. It was basically a concept in the 90s to have a speed dial for the taxi and to have them far less paid, as one ride to the Airport could mostly cost probably 140 Lira, which was around $7. "Get your stuff and put on your coats! It's gonna be a bit chilly!"

As the group soon got to the dropoff, they were all wearing some rather light jackets as they soon shivered. "Damn, is this Italy every day?" The Italians and Germans came out without much clothing, more of a pair of jeans with a cloth shirt with a light jacket.

"Well, we got used to it." Adawale chuckled. "Come on, our flight is going to be around two hours to check in and get to the plane, so we have some time to try out some food and go with a bit of shopping."

"Ehh, there's a shopping district around here?" Miyafuji gasped at the revelation.

"Dear, we have shopping districts everywhere, let's just check in first." The group soon got to the Airliner Check-In booth, the sign reading.

"Deutsch...Luft?" Erika asked as she read the name of the Airliner they're taking.

"Yeah, Germany's Airliner, coupled with Bayern-Air and Luft-Prussia, we got a lot of them around here, but we'll be taking Deutsch-Luft." Adawale explained. "Oh and it looks like we're taking the First Class."

"Ehhh, really?!" The JSDF have yet to experience a first class seat in their lives due to their kinda mediocre payment and the time they get for vacations are rather short.

"Yeah, apparently the Recon Company occupation in the Novus Mondo is the right choice, aight, lads?" The Italians and Germans gave their cheers. "Alright, and we're taking the Blohm and Voss' J380, welp, that marks the greatest time of my life in an aircraft."

"Seriously? The BV J380? We're taking that!? Sweet~!" The Axis began to celebrate.

"Eh, is that a good thing?" Itami asked, not being familiar with any of the things that the Axis had in their inventory.

"I mean other than the fact that it's the biggest passenger airliner? Hell yeah, it is." Taking his phone, the J380 was basically the equivalent of the Airbus A380 Jumbo Jet.

"HUEEHHH!? We're taking this?!" Kuribayashi can't handle her excitement at the aircraft.

"Yep! To Germany as well! So it's gonna be a ride!" As that went on, the group quickly checked in with the entire group taking the first class, they have all been given the Special 'Feld-Grau' treatment, meaning Special Veteran treatment as an honored guest, which will not be announced that they are on board as they didn't want to be crowded by people. Although the Germans and Italians didn't really wish to bother them that much, but just for safety.

The group apparently had time to spare, so they went around the airport, where the whole group had been given the complimentary 1000 Deutsch-Reichsmark for their services in Italica and the Novus Mondo. Apparently going through a lot of fame with the booming news around that time they were in there. All around the soldiers were the ones best praised for protecting the citizens, only being beaten by the people who are researching the new Hydrogen Fuel Cells in which every Oil Company raced to perfect the concept, so that each of them would be able to get the product and enhance it their own way. The Oil Companies would soon be experienced in Oil and Hydrogen Cells.

Anyways, the Group went on exploring about. "This is such a big airport."

"It's a luxury airport, everyone gets to use it for their flight schedules, we've already built this in Rome, Milan, Naples and Turin, we're building another in Palermo. Germany's been doing this for a long time with Germania or former Berlin, Wilhelmshaven, Munich, Mainz, Konigsberg and then Hamburg, currently they're building another in Koln. I'd say they waste a lot of money for their people." Adawale explained.

"Really?" Minna asked with curiosity in her mind. "They did all that?"

"Well, no shit when they had the biggest port to export technology all over that can't be replicated by any other knockoffs." The German laughed. "German Engineering can't be competed against by knock-offs, German Engineering goes to show that we're the best in technological advancements!"

"I see, how about Italy?"

"Well, Italy's been doing well in their firearms and mostly infantry equipment as well as making Guidance Systems...not to mention automobiles and food. As I said, we Axis have a lot to keep in mind for our people." He simply grinned.

"Hmm, oh, Adawale-san, what is that?" Yoshika asked as Adawale blinked to find the Game Store known as Spielindustrie.

"Oh that? That's a Game Store that sells the Spielbahnhof Zwei Set and its games, why?"

"It does look intriguing." Maho nodded.

"Yeah with all of those flashy colors and stuff!" Hanna quickly added in their part.

"Well, guys?"

"...I mean what's the worse thing that could happen?"

* * *

**Time Jump Count: 15 minutes**

"Alright, this is a lot of stuff." Apparently the Strike Witches had decided to buy a specialized set with the current Ace Combat series, which was basically a masterpiece on its own, with some additional Kriegsfeld and Kampfhorizont, which the JSDF thought were basically just the Axis' Version of Battlefield and Call of Duty albeit different names and better graphics(?).

"Damn, you guys just waste a lot of your pocket money, huh?" They each had to shed like...what? 50 Reichsmark each?

"It is necessary for a greater cause." Sanya muttered with Eila backing her up.

"Well, as long as you don't get addicted..." Astermann trailed off.

"Well then, how'd you've been doing, Astermann?" A woman came up with a pair of sunglasses and a shady looking attire.

"Margaret..."

"Don't be like that. I assume that this is your group beyond?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh hush, dear." The woman took her glasses and hat off, to reveal a pair of green eyes with wavy long ochre brown hair. "I just wanted to surprise you, that's all."

"Who told you about this?"

"Hehe, Romano."

"Oh damn that bastard..." Astermann cursed out.

"Eh, he's looking out for you, and as for all of you, I am Undercover Operations, Margaret Le Dina, or Margaret Astermann as you call his surname." The woman winked.

"Ahhh! No fair!" Takeo cried out as some of the JSDF and the World Pact had to curse the man for having a wife.

"Well, I'll be in your flight as well. Righty righty, I'll entrust our guests to you while I watch from the distance, alright?"

"..." Astermann sighed. "Yes dear."

"Good. Now tata."

"...I didn't know you have a wife." Adawale commented.

"We...well, we've been a bit distant with our jobs, me being a Regia Esercito and her being with the Regia Forza Nascosta…"

"Ahh, I see..." Adawale nodded. "My bad, mate."

"Ah, shut up...now where will we be putting this on the flight?"

"You do realize we get the entire First Class to ourselves right? That's basically at the top deck with the entire front seat that also has a TV set for us placed.

"...Good point."

"Wait! Does that mean we get to play while we fly!?" Hanna asked quite excitedly.

"...Yeah, I guess...well, enough of that! We still have time!"

"OORAH!"

* * *

**War Room, Reichskommissariat Geneva**

"Sir, we just received the intel from the Silent Night Squadron, Squadron Wilcke. High apparently...127.5TB"

"Thank you, officer, you can leave." The German Marshal soon placed the flashdisk into the projector where apparently the US had been going through with basically massive intakes of army, M1A3 Prototypes, coming with its replacement, the still unnamed Ground Fighting Vehicle. "This is...quite a pathetic attempt, do you not think?" The secrets withheld were simply...normal, similar to them in fact.

The B-21 Raider Strategic Stealth Bomber was a simply WIP while their next Stealth Bomber was nearly completed, the F-35 was simply the rejection that the Italians had taken for granted, the Nacht Zehrer, the Wyvern and the Fenrir would simply outclass it with their newly refined armaments with the Morgan simply demolishing it into non-existence. The Russians were no better with their T-14 and T-15s, they were simply while automated, their capsule was far too isolated to make quick repairs, an effective turret shot would be able to damage the system and cause a malfunction if it was a lucky hit, which they will think through, because no plan survives first contact.

"Interesting..." Then came China with their older tech, it was horrendous, somewhat worse than their Japan who was building the next Generation MBT by their sleeves. "...Scheiße." He could only curse due to the lack of advancements they had compared to their China. The next were their ships, the most interesting was that America begun building their latest Graf-Student-Class by the name of Gerald R Ford Class Carrier, with no forms of Battleships, which was fair due to the fact that they were expensive to maintain and are limited, but before the Railguns became a thing and the fact that a Missile Battery would completely trump them over with an actually armored ship than the well designed Destroyers with little to no armor.

Now with that in mind, the next was Russia who had the similar Aviation Missile Cruiser that the Germans had already built in numbers of four of them. The Chinese weren't doing any better with two Carriers, and not much surface fleet. The only thing that caught his interest was the Hypersonic Missile they had just build, reaching Mach 5 at max speed. But really, the Germans had already planned out a Hypersonic countermeasure in the form of the Laserpanzer I's prototypical Guidance System with a similar missile countermeasure that blows flak that would ultimately trigger the Missile.

This was from a ship as well, that being said the Germans had already thought things through with their own Medium-Range Hypersonic Missile now ready for use. But next thing went towards the corruption and the economy as well as the state of the cities. It was truly pitiful.

They were basically around ten years later from them, they were from 2019, the belief of stability and many other elements might be the issue for them to progress had been the likely issue. "Well, apparently...us winning in the ZWK was a better choice than living in a Capitalist regime..."

"Eh, I'd call the Yanks that, but the Chinese? They're Communists, Chang, your opinion?"

"Tch, the communists had already tarnished the names of Chinese people living there, what can I say else than that? Not to mention that my China is no more than an Island that Japan is currently occupying." Chang, the Chinese Marshal of the Imperial Chinese National Army had spat on what was China now. "It might be foolish to think that they might be able to hold their power for any longer with how many protests are going on."

"Indeed. And Russia...Russia is a more dictatorship, but also democratic in some ways..."

"...We all don't know what to say about Russia huh?"

"Well, they're better with a Matriarch I'd say! The kid's doing great with all the equipment coming out! As well as the Su-57 and the MiG-41, the Chernyy Orel and the newest of all weapons coming out with the modernization of buildings! Simply wonderful!" A Russian laughed as the others followed through.

"Alright then! Apparently, the Exo-suits are a success as we predicted, now onto the next matter. The Mechas?"

"...I'd say they'll probably be an IFV, but with no room for passengers, it's a great way to save manpower and easily recoverable."

"We'll easily say that they will trump over the chicken-legged shits they called Walkers."

"Haha! True that! A One-man IFV would be a great start!"

"Should we even build a flying suit looking back how effective a Jet Fighter is?"

"Hah! Not a chance! Don't think the person piloting would be able to take the pressure as well!"

"Hmm, how about we continue to survey through and see how useful it might be?"

"As a Helicopter replacement? Nah."

"...Well, I would say as an Airborne Infantry with bigger guns..."

"...We can explore more...let's just do that, alright?"

"Yeah, fair enough."

"Pledge support for the Mechas?"

"Well, as long as they are useful! I'll give them a chance!"

"Same for me!" The others simply agreed with a few models that the Joint R&D Project had gotten with, the suits had been mostly designed for three types of roles, Support, Assault and Engineering, the Support will carry heavier arms like a 105mm cannon with limited ammunition, the Assault carrying a smaller cannon that is able to fire mostly HEAT for both Armored and Infantry Units, it was simply given the 90mm cannon that was given to the Puma Leichtpanzer and the Engineering being both a civilian and military suit for construction based work.

And so the Mecha, the Mechanized One-man Tank Offensive Platform or MOTOP as some say began minor production until its usefulness is revealed during Field Tests.

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

The slaves had been examined as the soldiers kept watch of the entire group of a hundred and more ex-slaves, many being demi-humans, some being theirs, Japan's and the World Pact's. The soldiers moved along as the Elite Infantry Unit, the Black Widow Regiment rested, having let themselves rest while the two other units, Millennium Dawn and Crisis Apex had deployed to take out the trash that is Kingdom of Vers, the Royal Family had just been kidnapped with not much problem.

The Gate to the Mediterranean had been spotted with hundreds of ships on standby, they were currently waiting on the Kriegsmarine's Northern Fleet to set sail and spread shit all over. Currently they were still undergoing massive preparations with their newly deployed KMS Zeitlos Railgun Super Dreadnought had just been deployed, her sister ships, KMS Evolution, KMS Longinus and KMS Millennium. The four ships had been tasked to first go through Gra Valkas, but due to their fleet's absence because of Japan...

They could only test it on the Falmartians...

So yes, now they only had the Japanese to blame who had already taken ships to their liking, even the Grade Atlastar was now renamed to Rikuzen, the Japanese now had a merry band of three Yamato-Class Battleships and that is fucking scary right there. Not to mention every other ships they captured were now becoming additional ships, with the fact that the Japanese online ship games, the ones that the weebs and otakus now play Sendan Gun Sekai, basically translating to Warship Fleet World, which was basically something that many otakus and warship enthusiasts today like to play.

And holy shit did it grow fast with how many artists were already jumping on the boat to make their own. Welp, at least their people are happy...but really...apparently the JSDF's world didn't have any Shinano...

...

Well, hah! They already had one! That's a 1-0 for their world with...holy shit, they actually had the guts to put actual dark plots in their game's anime?

...

That was a 1-1, well played, other Japan.

Eitherway, the ships were scheduled to arrive in a bit with the Germans bringing forth their deadliest of ships into the scene, the war would probably be one-sided now. Haha! They've already two-upped the Falmartians, now have three upped them! Now the fourth would be a Laser Space Station that fucking obliterates-wait, a minute, the tech's not that advanced yet.

That sucks.

Well, either way...

Weste had been tugged by his arm as the same woman who was from earlier came up to him. "U-Ummm…"

"...Yes?" Trying to be as friendly as possible was quite hard for him, having been violent the time he rescued her may already made her scared of him or even fear him. That wasn't what he wanted for the women...

Really, if anything that was mostly because of how pissed he was looking at how they were treated. "...T-Thank you…"

"...It's just my job, no biggie. We'll find your umm, husband?"

"Not husband...friend."

"...Oh, alright..." Weste already cursed at himself for making a mistake, but really, thinking back a male and a female would always be thought as a couple, but in reality, they would probably be a friend or something...it sucks... "And...your name?"

"U-Umm...C-Chidori..."

"Rena...I see...I'm Weste."

"Weste...you're...German?"

"Yes...I am." The man confirmed to her.

"What is a German doing around...here?"

"...We've had the same incident, our city attacked, now we're fighting back."

"S-So this is an International problem?"

"Yes, but not really, we're International, but the only ones helping them is us Germans, the Danish, Scandinavians, British, French, Polish and the Europeans."

"I-I see..."

"...What made you think I was German?"

"Eh? No...umm, your clothing, it's similar to what the Nazis wore in World War Two."

"Nazis huh...no worries, no Nazis here. Nor anywhere...If we killed every last one of them." The Waffen-SS, Reichs-SS, the Regiments of the Sonderlich-Schutzstaffel Regiments had lost affiliation with the Nazis the time the Waffen-SS had quickly turned on them, the SS and the entirety of the Nazis. If not most of them.

"...Wait, you're not Nazis?" The woman asked in complete surprise and shock.

"No, no, we're Nationalists, but we're not Nazis."

"...Wait, what?"

"Do you study ideologies?"

"...Well..."

"...National Socialists...we are Cultural Nationalists who also incorporate Corporatism and Militarism." Weste spoke to the woman with a bit of a sigh. "...Well, I guess...educations huh?"

"...Yeah..."

...

The situation immediately got awkward. "...We're never going to speak about that again, got that?"

"Yea."

"Good..."

...

Well, the day goes on.

* * *

**OTL Earth**

Basically everyone was going bonkers at the fact that there were Nazis on the other Gates with sudden announcement that Fascism was back with a royal princess confirming it. Neo-Fascists had been going on for a lot, many Democrats and Liberals began to protest and basically tell the Japanese to fuck themselves if the Americans can't intervene and end the 'menace'.

Users in the Internet had been going at it, many conspiracy theories, complete bewilderment, the thought of white supremacy and etc came around. Well, the only thing they know was that Communism was already that there, but there was still no word about how America fared, Russia had been taking careful steps in implementing guns in protests if they went south. China had been going Anti-Japanese after the princess had said a word about Japan apparently dominating China.

Videos quickly went viral with a meme going on about how people in their Earth lost some common sense as the Italian officer had clearly smoked and murdered people by words by saying how stupid their causes were and how biased they are. Apparently too much freedom is not too good either. America memes had never been more alive with how every Americans thought that the US would triumph no matter what.

Too bad that they haven't seen the Axis Navy yet, the Japanese Embassy had clearly taken some military strength and recorded what kind of tech the Germans had that they wish to publicize, but not entirely. Apparently, recorded, every warship had been on active service with no forms of retired ships, every ships that was able to fight had been activated. That included the word getting out of a Bismarck and Tirpitz being alive with salvaged warships from the World War One era being turned into scrap museums, meaning that they are restored, but not as a serviceable ship.

The Bismarck's Commander had also been the descendant of the original Commander, making some sort of her destiny some sort of thing. Having wanted to interview them, there had been times where the Axis Pact's Representative had said that if they could they would wish for a Conference. Surely by now the Japanese's allies in the Gate Conflict, the Italians had been more or less on a right-wing policy with too many people to take account of when they heard of how much of a nation the Italians beyond the Gate was.

No Feminism, no Flat-Earthers, they were basically a society of basically people with quality. The Germans had their part as more right-wings came back, but still having doubts after the Second World War, but the fact that there was more or less a German Representative who chose to stay quiet continued to cause some Anti-Right-Wing with how things may have gone for them.

Then came the Witches, who had been volunteering theirselves to join the military to end a war on their end, many people began protests on which others would counter with how much they were willing to fight for their own cause and they shouldn't meddle with a business of someone else. But to continue keeping their hands on themselves and not someone else's problem.

The girls were more or less looking a lot more tired than an average teenager or young adult, having been through a lot and then seeing people despise how their world works. Basically later, the World would go into the Anti-Gate Community in which toxic people would begin saying that the Gate was nothing more than a means of resources, but with the Japanese not taking any actions to allow people through, the only ones that are reportedly able to are 'Civilians' and 'Non-combatants' on a specific area and not everywhere else.

That Law would soon pass with the Axis and World Pact allowing a handful of reporters through to make some documentation with the Law that if anyone attacks the nations that bore the Gate, then Germany and Italy will have the clearance to move in through the Gate and basically just intervene. An interesting fact was that Germany's most powerful radar, could now span through the entirety of the globe without problems, but a proper adjustment, the Regiment sent would be a complete Anti-Air Support that can also get through with the Ho777 Strategic Bomber within a 100 meter radius if they had satellite connection.

The FlaK Surface-to-Air Missile would be in short capable of completely destroying the bomber, given that it has the circumstances, but if worse comes to worse, the Axis' trump card on AA would be the newest prototypical Heat Beam that would be able to basically melt everything although it is still on the Laserpanzer I and Morgan, the idea itself wasn't too farfetched.

The world has been thinking on how backwards an Alliance of fascists would be, mostly due to the fact that stability would be an issue just like how Italy was back in the Second World War and had been overthrown. The world begun underestimating their opponents as many leaders had given their opinion that they would triumph over their foes, but the Generals and Military Staff had more or less been quite...frightened on how the JSDF had continued their attack until the fact that there was a 7.92mm round in place of a 7.62mm on one of their men in the siege.

Having sent an extraction team to take the bodies in, the 7.92mm was something that had not been used for the last 74 years, it was a German artefact of the past, the 7.92mm Mauser, that would basically mean that the Germans had been progressing as something like this would use a Kar98k and in the recordings, they could obviously hear that the guns were making constant suppressive fires.

It took them a while to continue their talk on how they should proceed with constant caution in reaction of how advanced the enemy would be.

Severely.

If they take one misstep then the enemy would be able to exploit that misstep and completely take them in surprise. A fatal number of dead men would completely humiliate them like what happened in the Vietnamese war, even with their numbers, the Vietcong completely took them by surprise and had kept their ground despite being outnumbered and outgunned, apparently they outthought them and took them by surprise by their guerilla warfare and tunnel systems.

For that reason, in a military stance, they would never be able to know how their enemy now fights with Globalization in progress. Either way however, the Axis didn't view as anything, but capitalist pigs from the looks they had been giving them. Disgusted, that was the look they gave them the most. Ridiculing their society's way of making progress in equality, which in turn was seemingly matriarchy than simply equality, SJWs who were basically nothing, but bullies that use racism, sexism and etc that they can get on their hands to basically point at the supremacy of whites, which in some point does raise a point, but would soon be reduced to nothing as they continue their hate speech.

Then comes the Flat-Earthers and Anti-Vaxx that the Italians really did view as basically people that basically hold them back and can only be cured by their way, called complete annihilation of people who show disabilities on thinking straight. Really, that triggered so many people it wasn't even a joke, when basically one of the officers opened the internet made an account and basically roasted the hell out of them.

People can only view in complete confusion on whether their system of democracy, feminist movements, SJWs and et cetera is a better government where fascism rules with a monarchy at the side with corporatism and militarism, the only dominant factor that gave the people the choice was how much common sense they had, but also the fact that they weren't afraid of brutality and annihilation.

There was a simple record of when people similar tried to protest maniacally and left them with a few thousands dead after a bomb of theirs was dropped, exploded and fatally wounded and killed riot officers. That was enough to give the men an excuse to use an Attack Helicopter to basically slaughter the bunch, leaving no men or women to face them back as they were stamped as a radical movement of which should be eliminated without questions asked.

Many agreed, some don't, until they were convinced otherwise.

It was similar to China's, but apparently the bomb was indeed not theirs as it was never accounted for and was basically home-made from explosive materials, as such those materials were quickly taken off shelves for the time being.

The World continued to live as if their Superpowers were still the dominant power, which is true literally, but in between, everybody, but theirs know that the Axis was simply far too powerful to be stopped. Their Militarism had led to constant weapon production, constant breakthroughs and constant technology advancements, they had quickly overcome the fact of how much things can be simply enhanced by constant technology developments, but also in the meantime preserving some historical artefacts that had been given a law to basically be watch 24/7/30/365, the law had been passing through with the worst sentence being a sentence to basically execute the perpetrator, causing no one to vandalize a property with the story of how a couple basically intentionally destroying an artefact while being monitored, leading them to be caught a day after.

News came through and the couple had never been seen, that was just three years ago. No one knew what they were doing this whole time.

Moving on, the worse part came from the puritans who were seen as complete donkeys of people who are demanding for too many entitlements that the Axis themselves already gave up after two minutes in. High demands and such were quickly making them look like the peak of Capitalism and that makes it look bad. Very bad that they themselves said in one point, 'Yup, I don't think we can afford feeding you or keep you alive in our nation.'

Basically a death note waiting for the prey to come into their world and be assassinated just to rid someone so...useless. The situation has never looked so grim after all these times, especially after the bedamned Gate.

China on the other hand had been mocked at for being a communist regime who wanted their people to live like a rich man. They didn't think that two words of Communist and Rich would go well together after all that had happened, the USSR, the Communist China regime and et cetera. Apparently Germany had enough shit about the Communists, the Russians had been seen as somewhat a decent nation that lacks economy by the Axis.

But they as well hate the Axis due to...Anti-Nazi sentiments towards them, even though they are not Nazis. Having seen what they've done first hand, the Ukrainian-Russian Conflict would not be as big as compared to when a German-Russian Conflict is ahead of its time. For once, maybe the world would unite against the Fascist Threat after all their years of constant distrust.

Until then, the fact that the UN had permitted a Conference with the Axis completely blew the plan out of the water. Well, they'll need to win this diplomatically if they wish to stand a chance to pressure the Axis before they swoop in for the kill when they declare war at them.

A sound plan and one that benefited the superpowers. Although they would soon need to realize that they aren't the Top Dogs in the whole game.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**MP42Z: HG40 from Call of Duty**

**Top Dog Elite Regiments(Roster)[In English]: **

**1\. Day Break**

**2\. Sky Fall**

**3\. Dead Dawn**

**4\. Red Riot**

**5\. Silent Night**

**6\. Black Widow**

**7\. Millennium Dawn**

**8\. Gathering Storm**

**9\. Apocalypse**

**10\. White Winter**

**(Just for future references)**

**Naming Conventions for the MOTOM/VOTOMS counterparts: **

**Assault: Names of Devils(Ex: Lucifer, Gremory, Phenex)**

**Support: Names of Angels(Ex: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael)**

**Construction: Names of Rock(Ex: Basalt, Diorite)**

* * *

**So, Earth Diplomacies. Hooray. Seriously. We as a cause are kinda lost with the Anti-Vaxx, Flat-Earths, SJWs and shit running around, it's not even funny anymore...anyways, the Joint Recon Force is now in the Axis-Verse, might they be shocked that the entire Alliance is actually in another planet than their own Earth? How that explained why literally every nation in the Axis had more conflicts than the last century, also adding to the fact that Germany literally controls like what? The Third of the planet? Well, who knows. And yes, Gaming Company Flexes. Since WHO DOESN'T WANT THAT!?**

**Anyways!**

**Mechs are now inside, although they can be classified as Mini-Mechs, although the basis is basically a VOTOMS without the missile launcher implementation on its shoulder and armed with a 57mm upsized StG98/HK416 or a 128mm smoothbore cannon with a limit of ten shells with a short barreled 75mm Howitzer with twenty shells, the last being the Engineer which is given an extra arm to excavate, a hook to tow and a pair of claw-like hands than the normal humanoid hands. **

**The Support will be colored in Field Grey like the Wehrmacht, the Assault would be more camouflaged than standard color and the Engineer will be colored in green and a tint of yellow and black. Now onto Reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Corporal Tommy: Nah nah, it shall be a 'Secret that will help us later' that it also basically shocks the entirety of the human race on why there are teenage girls in the battlefield, showing it off now would basically mean that they lose an extra surprise factor to the equation of a possible Interdimensional Conflict. A bit of restraint should be given as magic is not something that is to be shown and used lightly in front of an audience that are unacquainted to it. Playing at EN Server since Indonesia. Then the fact that I also play in the Avrora Server...**

**Also whaling for Bismarck I already got Tirpitz and GZ, I just need Bisko for my Ironblood Fleet.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn:**** Way ahead on that, I'm only implementing stuff that Modern Earth has and maybe implement more futuristic stuff later, the tanks are basically equivalent to that of a basic 2025, Germany's Standardpanzer XI/Hypothetical Leopard 3 is basically skipping the Leopard 2A5 and up, the Laserpanzer I is basically a German Version of the Russian's 1K17 Szhatie with a more offensive capability due to the more open resource tab for gems. It's best that we stop with the Laser or Energy Infantry weapons until we get an actual working-order tank with a laser capability and the field test of the Morgan. **

**Those two would probably define the usage of Lasers in the future as a defensive and offensive capable weapon that the OTL don't have much resource to put into, since Papaldia's really a good thing for the Germans to have despite being an Argentine puppet. And no worries for the advertisement as I've read it as well, it was interesting to see that conventional weapons are still capable of destroying the IS Units although not easily I might say. It's still plausible as a Jet Fighter would still have more Torque and more thrust into their Engines than an IS', no matter how powerful said IS is, without a proper Jet Engine to propel, I'd say the max speed would be around Mach 1+ while other Jets of the era goes to around Mach 2+ till 3+.**

**Tanks are also the same with more firepower than many other IS and better survivability as well as Passive Armor in which the IS only specialize in Energy Barriers that CAN'T regenerate, IFVs has lesser chances, but still pack some firepower. And the UN-Axis Conference is still on, albeit in later chapters. Railguns in OTL isn't much of an issue, the issue is the ammunition needed, if they just streamline it and basically advanced it further, I'd doubt that regular ammunition would be cheaper than a standard railgun ammunition in the future. **

**Also adding to the equation that I'm still waiting on the timeline to hit 2004 so I can add another gun into the roster.**

**Cap Vietnam:**** Yes, but they needed them to be under control, since...Vietcong and the Cambodian Purge, who the hell knows what happens next if they aren't kept in check. Yes, there'll be conservatives, who continue traditions, but seriously, some people need to continue to advance forward to get a better future. And I don't see how we are making Panzerhunds with how far we are in the future than the Wolfenstein Nazis. So instead, I opted for a fascist, advanced and more corporatist OTL than a simple Alternative Universe, if I do that, I might as well just put it in the Wolfenstein section, but the Nazis are not Nazis, then it won't be Wolfenstein...**

**And Azur Lane...I mean...Livannia(Littorio), Pola(Pola), Erika Reichs(Based on Bismarck, but not Bismarck in personality), Prinzessin Katelyn(Based on Tirpitz), I'd say that I've been alternating this for a while now and that I'm surprised that no one caught on...Erika was a bit too shady with her being a German and that Bismarck is basically blonde and blue eyed while everyone in Germany is also the same, but really...sometimes I get too obvious at times...**

**AZNMAGICMAN:**** Can agree, can always use more bloodshed and death, but with Japan being the pacifist they are, it's harder than it is, but pushing it to having peace? They don't even send a Special Ops to rescue prisoners, it's kinda pathetic, to be honest. I have many problems as well as the fact that the Fire Dragon situation was not handled by the F-4 Phantoms, maybe late shipment, but still, they should know that Air Superiority is a must even if it is in the form of a god damn prop plane. **

**S31tora:**** Yeah, but that would just be an additional short scene which is kinda...bad imo, but the fact that the Germans would without question hack into the system is undeniable, but the action scene itself would be unnecessary as they would just connect, hack and wait. And the magic can wait, the Flame Meme War would probably go wild when a memer from the Axis Universe basically makes a meme there, but no possibility yet. And Azur Lane...EN. Avrora. Currently grinding Cubes for Bisko. :p**

**Commander 31:**** Plausible...but really the capturing wouldn't even do the Axis justice, simply making them suffer for their consequences had and will always be their way. Extractions would be a lot easier when the target is not panicking in the air, but if unconscious, it's a different story, but then, the aircraft that would scoop them up will possibly be unprepared if it was a desperate situation or run out of fuel while a helicopter would quickly drop low, hide itself, stop its engine and then turn it on when alerted of the evacuation and extraction. It's more fuel efficient in some cases, not to mention that the GVE is still able to radar a Stealth Operation when the bigass aircraft is flying right above them.**

* * *

**If anyone is interested...I'm playing Azur Lane in the EN Region, Avrora Server, going by the nickname of basically '999999999' that's 9 9 times...stupid? Yes. But did anyone think I was using it? Don't think so until now. :p**


	25. Pillar 3 - Saderan Alliance Filler 3

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pillar 3 - Saderan Alliance Filler 3**

* * *

**Flight to Mainz**

"Sugeeiiii~(Amazing)" Yoshika mumbled as she looked at the plane that they would be riding to Germany, it was easily bigger than any of the biggest bomber she's seen her life, including the Liberion B-17 and B-29s. "...That's going to be our plane for later?" The Axis officers simply nodded with simple amusement as the massive jet passenger just docked by.

"That is one big aircraft." Gertrud can only mutter. "Even Karlsland can't make that type of aircraft this time around..."

"Don't we have those back in Japan?" Itami asked as he looked at his own team, who simply nodded.

"Yeah, but we didn't make them..." A member sighed.

"Yup, that's too bad..."

"I mean Japan did just start building a Jet Airliner just these years..."

"Too bad we've been doing it for years!" A German yelled with some laughing at the matter. "Anyways, anyone up for drinks?"

"Is it on you?"

"Hell naw."

"Then nein."

**"Attention to Passengers flying Deutsch-Luft from Anzio to Mainz, please go to Gate 4 for boarding, once again, attention to Passengers flying Deutsch-Luft from Anzio to Mainz, please go to Gate 4 for boarding."**

"That's our queue!" Adawale clapped his hands before following it up with silence. "...Dibs!"

"No fair!" The Germans and Italians quickly ran before shoving each other in their hopes to get to the line building up.

"...Idiots..." Astermann simply sighed as the remaining group began to make their way towards the Gate. Paie simply giggled at the whole ordeal, having gone silent due to some bit of nervousness around the group.

"...How long is the flight going to be anyway?" Hanna asked as Astermann simply sighed.

"According to schedule? 2 Hours. Give or take. Never been that accurate to be honest..."

"Ahh, alright..." The Star of Africa simply nodded. "...Quite fast for a big plane like this huh?"

"Welcome to the future where things are suspiciously different."

* * *

**Germania, GDR**

Victoria had been going through a lot of shit as she was left on her own devices by Adler and Erika, who had left for the Novus Mondo, or as they call it in occasions 'Byzantine', a call back to late Medditerranean Empire. "Mein Gott!" She collapsed under the pressure as the Kanzlerin simply stood beside her.

The door busted open as a woman in a kimono gave out a simple grin, having long brown hair, tied into a ponytail, a red bow tying the ponytail with a red artificial flower, with hazel brown eyes, a white kimono covering her entire body with a loose datejime on her end, she had a katana sheathed besides her. "Heya, Erika!"

"Oh Gott! Nein, please! Nein! Not now! Not now!" Victoria cried out, surprising the woman.

"Ehhh? Victoria-chan? Where's Erika? That woman should better not be hiding! We still have a duel on our end!" The brown haired woman began to comically look around the entire room, running off here and there before Victoria calmed herself.

"E-Erika? R-Right, Erika's in the Novus Mondo...visiting her husband."

"Heeehhhh?" The woman gave out a big sigh as she simply took out her katana before twirling it and sheathing it. "That's a bummer...and here I thought I could do a bit of fun before I go off to meet the Japanese Officials in the New World Again."

"Zuikaku-chan, don't run off without me~" A tired voice came through as a woman with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a similar white kimono and bearing a flute came to the door.

"Hehe, sorry, nee-san." The Auspicious Crane-named girl simply giggled nervously. "Kinda got...carried away..."

"That's a bit more than carried away...our guards even lost track of us!" The older woman cried out a bit comically. "V-Victoria-chan!" She noticed the girl in the office. "You're taking care of the paperwork?"

"Y-Yeah...kinda...weird huh?"

"Haha, not really." Zuikaku simply smiled at the younger girl.

"Princesses!" The Guards quickly got to the office, panting, numbering four men with green helmets and padded armor. "Please do not rush off..."

"Yes, sorry about that...a-anyways, Victoria-chan! We're going to leave, take care of yourself, alright?"

"Thanks for the talk!" Zuikaku gave away her wave as Victoria waved back and smacked her face on the desk.

"...Ahhh, why does this happen to me?" Victoria questioned her own suffering.

* * *

**"This is your Flight Attendant speaking, for your safety, we have these important steps in case of an Emergency." **An American voice came along before repeating the line in Deutsch, Japanese, Italian and French.

"The Flight Attendant really does know his language huh?" Mio asked at how absurd the Flight Attendant is at speaking multiple languages, quite fluently too.

"Ah, it's a custom...sorta." An Axis muttered as an answer.

**"So, as you can see from your Flight Attendant pointing towards where the Exits are located if you don't really enjoy the flight, like at all, going forth in case of a fire, please duck and follow the glowing green path that is not going to the Wizard of Oz. If you do decide to leave, you won't be let back on board and parachutes are not included. Here in Deutsch-Luft Airlines, we continued to keep up with the latest trends, but in the occasion that this flight turns into a cruise, which is highly unlikely, but procedure demands me to fill it in, so I will do so." **The jokes and malicious compliance of the Flight Attendant came through with people stifling their laughter.** "In case this flight turns into a cruise. All of you lucky people get your itsy-bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini." **He made a whistle as the people couldn't take him seriously and some burst out laughing.** "Well, minus the itsy bitsy, teeny-weeny and polka dots and that it's not much of a bikini."**

"Alright, is this serious?" Itami looked a bit nervous.

"We're going informally, so it's alright, everything's good, except we still have no soup." Adawale muttered that last bit.

"Wait, we still don't have soup?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

"This ain't the soup store, buddy."

"Not to mention we are not allowed to bring liquids."

"Unless we freeze it."

"...The mad lad has spoken…"

**"Once you're out of the aircraft, sharply pull down the red tab that's on the front or for those who love to make life difficult you can blow on the red tube near your shoulder to blow...wait, I mean inflate." **That dirty joke came through with some snorts of laughter from the soldiers, otherwise the only ones looking a bit insulted were Erika and Perrine.** "The beautiful bikini is also equipped with a water activated light. How that works, I have no idea, if you do know how it works, please let me know. But in the event that yours does not inflate...well, grab your nearest neighbor and hold on to them for dear life. The location and use of life vest for your child that shows the most potential is located in the safety information card."**

"PFFTT, ahaha! I love this one! Holy scheiße!" The Germans were having a hard time, holding their laughter at the dark and dirty jokes being pumped out.

**"If needed due to the loss of cabin pressure, oxygen masks will automatically drop from the compartment over your head."**

"Hooh, interesting...do we get to use them?" Amirah asked as the Axis and JSDF just shrugged.

"Hopefully not." The men and women shook their heads.

**"Ignore those and grab your nearest flight attendant to get some air." **That sudden and unexpected joke quickly got a brief hint of silence before some burst out laughing.** "I'm just kidding. I'm just so lonely."**

"Gott verdammt!"

"Mio Dio, I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" An Italian wheezed through.

**"Once you stopped screaming, place that mask over your nose and your mouth. To adjust pull the elastic tabs on either side. Make sure to adjust your own mask before you assist your favorite child, another passenger or your husband who is definitely screaming louder than you are."**

"This is such an informal flight..." Gertrud couldn't help, but get that out from her constant laugh. "Let's be serious, I have never thought this was possible."

"Believe it now, Trudy." A German was having a hard time not to laugh, Erica was simply letting it all out, much to the female soldier's dismay.

**"And let's be honest, maybe like the ones that paid extra 19.99 would get some oxygen." **The somewhat 'rich' joke came out quite nicely when everyone snorted at that.** "...Smoking of any kind is not allowed on this flight."**

"Well, there goes my plan..." Amirah put away her pipe into her coat as everyone looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Nothing..."

**"Well, unless you're smoking hot like I am."**

"G-God dammit." Shirley was already twitching her lips at the constant jokes given through the session.

**"Thank you so much for your attention, sit back, relax and enjoy your flight to Mainz and for those who didn't give us your full attention...good luck." **That somewhat sinister tone quite much had some sinister intent into it. That soon sends everyone to clap at the Attendant's part.

"One green flag that shows this will be a good flight."

"Ahh, too bad the others won't get to be here..." Itami muttered as the group sighed, the three, Rory, Lelei and Tuka were excluded due to the fact that they were not officially a part of the Force and were not able to get its privileges that the Axis secured when a lot of deeds had been done. To be honest, there were three other Teams that had the same thing going for them with their Joint Force, only they hadn't done much as of now.

"Well, anyways, Mainz...we'll be at the waterpark, right?"

"Yep, everyone did bring some swimsuits, right?"

"...I mean...almost every Fusoan Witch wears a swimsuit under their..."

"...Oh mein Schnitzel, this is not what I imagined when I asked that question..." Adawale muttered as he facepalmed at Mio's straight face.

"Well, to be honest, at least we still wear panties..." Le Fay spoke up as the Germans winced. "Is that bad?"

"Without a skirt, yes. And I mean you do this...daily?"

"...Every time."

"Oh mein Gott, researching useful attires is much more a priority now..." Another German commented with a dim look.

"Well, putting myself in, you people-" A Liberion tried to speak before being cut off.

"You're a supporting character, come back when you're a Main Character or from the Main Protagonist Country." An Italian snapped back.

"Wha-listen here you lil shit!" The two began to bicker when everyone is basically sighing at this point.

"This is going to be a long flight..." Kuribayashi muttered with a look of complete defeat.

"Well, look at the bright side! Beach episode!"

"...More like waterpark episode, but okay."

"Don't ruin the moment! I've seen this cliché too many times in movies!"

"The clichéd Beach Episode or the clichéd motherfucking movie reference?!"

"BOTH!"

Good thing they were the only ones in the First Class section and that every sound is blocked off, here the First Class is basically somewhat open with the new implementation of technology where the walls can rise up or down into the desk included with the seat, a more larger area room with a television, with everything one can ask for, this was basically the Luxury Flight to Mainz with how the First Class was compared to OTL's First Class.

"Wait can we play the games now!?" Hanna yelled as Astermann had already cooped up by having all the walls rise up and then shut himself out of the context.

"...I mean, yeah! Only just wait until we're high enough." A flight attendant came around before looking at the cooped up Astermann.

"Um, sir, we're taking off, please lower the walls, if you would please?"

"...Fine," the walls quickly came down with not much problem as the FA soon smiled and looked around to check the passengers before going to her compartment. This was going to be a long flight. It was going to be a bitch with all of the numbnuts and the lack of people like the Witches...most of them at least.

* * *

**GDR, Port of Hamburg**

"This is Pelican 1 to all Pelicans, we're all cleared to take off. Over." The Luna-Class Ground Effect Vehicle had been a massive success as it saw combat in the Africas during the revolution of the radical Africans who were unhappy with the recent development in 1970s as that woke the world to expand their subjected lands as well, the GEV had been used multiple times and had a plan to be replaced by 2004, with a new development named the 'Leviathan-Class GEV', which was still in development, enough said.

The GEV had four pairs of High-Explosive 800mm Rockets that were comparable to Missiles, it was able to be fitted with a Nuclear Warhead, but was never enacted. There were a pair of 37mm FlaK Kanone on the rear, with an additional two on the top front, able to fire around fully, but has a chance to hit the rocket tubes, meaning that until the rockets are fired, gunners are often advised to not fire at the back and let the rear gunner handle that part.

The plane was powered by eight turbofans that let the plane to go 550km/hour top and cruise in about 450km/hour. Having been the third variant of the Luna-Class, the plane was first only given six rocket tubes and the rear gunner and front gunner having used 2cm FlaK Kanone instead of 37mm FlaK. "Alright, let's just get to Brest, then to Lisbon before we go to Gibraltar and then Sardinia."

_"Eh, seems fair."_

_"So, twelve of us to the Gate and then just get to land?"_

"Somewhat. Yeah."

_"Welp, guess we're going to blow the shit out of those Imps!"_

_"Haha yeah! We're gonna do this! Not like last time! We didn't get to do shit!"_

_"Ah fuck off, we just got a lot of shit to do, nutcase!"_

_"No, you fuck off!"_

_"Oh God you all act immaturely..."_

_"No you shut up!"_

_"Hey hey! I'm talkin here!"_

_"Nein, I'm talkin here!"_

_"Oh Gott, this is worse than that old fart joke!"_

_"The fart joke still has some decency, this instead has none!"_

Welp, this was the Naval Air Force...so this was bound to happen when one has a Marine Force of basically nutcases and meatheads and another with complete cockiness and somewhat overestimation on one's self. The Naval Air Force was no more than just a simple hybrid of a Marine and a Pilot, which was kinda weird, but anyways, that's how it is.

Laughing, the Commander soon halted the bicker. "Let's just do this, mates. For Das Axis!"

_"For the Axis!"_

* * *

**African Axis Embassy, Libya**

Africa had been striving far more than before as Climate Change began to change, the beginning of tree plantations en masse and bringing more humus to Africa began to make the barren land of Africa into a more striving Continent, taking more than twenty years, it was estimated to be in 2010 that Africa can be a lot more viable for living, the use of bringing more infrastructure began to reform the African colonies and subjects, gaining more and more African Supporters and lesser African Separatists or Radicals, the Germans and Italians, following some other nations' Africa colonies and subjects had simply been restructuring the dry land of Africa.

"So, what is the issue, sire?" A Libyan Ambassador questioned as an Italian Ambassador smiled at the man as they walked by the glass pathway of an African designed building that had glass panes to view the African lands. "Not every day to have an Ambassador from Italy."

"...To be honest, Ambassador Omar." The Italian spoke with a bit of nervousness, gaining a serious look from the Libyan. "...We were going to ask about conscripting more men as our manpower is going to shorten due to the Gate and the conflict all around."

"The conflicts...I see..." The Ambassador nodded to the Italian with the look of acknowledgement and understanding. "Well, we'll have more men to train, I think we will need some weapons."

"That is not much of a problem, but the fact that they will mostly be outdated might be."

"Outdated or not, weapons are weapons, outdated is better than nothing."

"...I like the logic, I shall give the issue to the Il Duce to approve. Thank you for your time, sir Omar."

"Matteo, it's fine, us, Libyans would probably die if we didn't get under the Italian banner after what the Turkish did, sure the first years were hard, but they were worth to get a society that is better than what is before." Omar simply smiled at the man, offering his hand to shake, the Italian, Matteo simply looked before giving the African a tad hug that would be seen as gay, but as brothers of the same cause, it was an action that portrayed respect and a massive amount of it as well.

"Thank you, Omar, I knew I could count on you."

"Yes yes, but to be honest, might we send a volunteer force to aid your cause? We have always been defended by your people, but never had we done something similar for you and your people." Matteo simply smiled before nodding.

"I'll ask for permission, but...the Il Duce would like that action." Omar nodded before they finally shook hands.

African-Italian ties had been something that had been going stronger than anything else in the last few years as Italians completely restructured the entire infrastructure and government. The focus of Africa completely changed when the governments began to look at the problem when the first African conflict rose, the complete ignorance of the situation single handedly caused a massive uprising of radicals that would threaten the nations.

It was an action that was done after the conflict, immediately. With nearly no gap of time, the Europeans completely revised and restructured Africa and sent everything that was vacant, funds and everything that they could spare to do the job and get it done as soon as possible, while not from the best intentions, they did it regardless.

* * *

**Research Lab, Novus Imperium Sardegna**

Ursula had quickly begun her development of basically 2nd Generation Jet Strikers, the Me278 Krusade and G.75 had been more or less useful with the Supermarine Scimitar being one of the prototypes.

The Germans and Italians as well as World Pact Engineers had been more or less invested with better materials to fund the research, many projects that were fruitless were given less priorities for Project Mana to be enacted.

The current equipment was being tested by the test pilot, Hana Reichster, a model pilot who had piloted the prototypical Me163 Komet Interceptor of which had nearly been crippled her from ever flying again.

It was only by a miracle that she even survived.

"Alright. 4th Prototype of the Krusade. Begin testing." The metallic silver Jet Striker soon fired up as Hana began to give in more magic into the prototypical Unit before flying off, by her back was a parachute that had been specifically manufactured for mostly supply boxes instead of paratroopers.

In theory, due to the weight of the Striker Unit, every tests need to be armed with nothing, but a parachute backpack to ensure that the Strikers themselves are in working order. Then moving to stage two would be the use of firearms.

"Test Pilot, Hana Reichster. Launch!" A pair of black wing-like ears and a black feathery tail came out of her head and rear with a massive blue magic circle appearing around her. The Jet Striker had been given a pair of testers and instruments to record its use.

The Jet Striker soon lifted off as engineers and scientists began to take immediate notes. "Speed good. Mana stable. Everything's good."

"Watch that thrust. Only thing we need is an unstable thrust that would go wrong any second."

"Aight, sir." The entire session was basically a test of max speed, cruise speed and the specs of the entire Unit as a whole. Having broken the last record with the cruise speed being undetermined as the max speed from the last had dropped considerably.

"This is...quite strange." Ursula had her eyes on the matter as the max speed dropped in quality. "Hana, can you hear me?"

_"Yes, Hartmann? What is it?"_

"I noticed that you've been going slower than before."

_"Eh?"_ The confusion already made it obvious that she had been doing it seriously and not holding back. _"That's...absurd, I should've been going the same speed as the last time…"_

"...Alright, that's enough return back, we'll sort this situation."

_"Understood."_

"I don't get it. Might it be that one of the newer components caused the Unit to be heavier or considerably affect the performance?" A German engineer questioned at the specs that had been recorded.

"Not sure, but it is something that we definitely need to look into especially if it might be either be a good or bad thing." Ursula answered unsurely as the Witch soon returned safely. "...I think it's safe to say that the prototype performed less than desired, but is quite reliable."

"Tops to that."

"We'll try for a fifth prototype."

"Ugghhhh."

* * *

**Japanese Temporary Embassy**

"And the Pact is settled." The non-aggression Pact had been stamped on as the two sides soon shook hands and got a photograph to seal the deal.

Ambassador Koji Sugawara sighed as the German Ambassador, Aleksander simply smiled. "A rough day, huh, Ambassador Sugawara?"

"Yeah, I didn't think this was ever possible."

"First time for everything. How's Capitalism doing?" That was obviously some sort of mock as Sugawara did see that the Alliance or the UN's Counterpart was apparently going so well that it wasn't like anything he's seen before.

"..."

"A mock question, but it's nevertheless quite a shock that you people haven't caught on despite many things like freedom and democracy. Kinda shit huh?" Rubbing salt to the wound, Sugawara sighed.

"Well, not quite, but I can't disagree that everyone is very much agitated by the appearance of a Fascist Regime UN. ANTIFA protests are growing and the right wings are rising."

"Just watch them over, this will not blow over quick. And if I am right, your superpowers despise us."

"True in that matter…"

"...Anyways, with that sealed, we can get onto some business that some of our companies are very much so enthusiastic about. Mostly products, we don't sell weapons unless we deem it...well, legal."

"Understandable. I wish that both our sides can have peace."

"...Peace might not always be an option, but best we celebrate it if peace is indeed optional and possible." Aleksander looked out and took a smoke. "...Well, that's my advice to you. Be ready for war when it is most possible."

"...We're not a militaristic nation like we used to be, but...I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good. Because the last time I've seen peace is three years ago when we got into another conflict and soon after countless others...our Japan is finishing up final preparations to send in another force through, I am wondering when you will conduct an Extraction and Liberation of slaves."

"...Such plans had not been thought off."

"...What? Are you kidding me?" Aleksander had a look of complete dumbfound.

"No, but in all honesty, I cannot stress how much Japan is going through with diplomacy due to everything considered."

"...I hate Japan that is too passive even if the situation needed him to basically kill everything, because apparently they're too scared of diplomacy."

"Well…"

"...If anything I'm just going to order the Japs from our world to deal with you after all this. For once I'm glad they're sending their diplomats here to discuss things...and instead of blood thirsty boys."

"...They do that?"

"Sons of bitches would be causing massive amounts of damage if it weren't for the fact that there are damage controllers in the scene." Aleksander chuckled dryly. "But...even for a passive Japan, this isn't how a defeated kingdom should've been…"

Really, Japan done fuck up with the Treaty and their reputation fell on the Axis' view. When they refuse and the Axis made them surrender, the key player would be the Axis with the World Pact lagging behind.

* * *

If there was anything the Germans had seen the worst off it was an anime game that was basically everything turned into a waifu.

I mean…

It wasn't uncommon, but…

…

The Nazis turned into waifus.

…

…

Really? Japan? Really?

"I can't...I just can't…" It's been four days and a German group of visitors had visited Japan, their world wasn't too apart in tech…

Okay, maybe they were too slow on lasers and were rather too passive. Going around Tokyo, they were only given Tokyo to look around in and no more.

"Ahhh, this world can't possibly get any worse." Then they saw the news, the Americans had been protesting over the Gate with many others giving out their dissatisfaction.

"...You were saying?"

"Nevermind then." The group of four soon got to a Japanese Traditional Temple with visitors. "Ah, look, a temple."

"Good ol' Japan at least haven't got rid of them."

"Can we visit it?"

"If we didn't, we're not going here for recreation now are we?" The others laughed in agreement. The group got to the temple with eyes staring at them before dispersing a bit. "Yeesh, talk about some suspicious looks."

"I mean we'd give the same look, wouldn't we"

"...Well, I've been going on with Destiny/Eternal Sky, but really, I won't give a damn to be honest."

"Ahh, Mark Luna kinda gave it a bitter sweet game, right? What was it again?"

"Destiny/Shattered Fate?"

"Yeah, that's it. The Gacha and somewhat a decent microtransaction and Summon Crystal missions to get more Summons was kinda great to work with, but good thing it's an F2P type of game."

"What I can't forgive is how they made Siegfried a woman…"

"...Yeah…" The three others sighed before going up to the offering well.

"Do we give out our yens?"

"Yep. Slowly. No disrespect, mate."

"Gotcha." The four soon slipped in their yen coins, clapped and rang the bell.

"That is how they do it right?"

"Well, technically speaking, according to the traditions...yes."

"Good. I don't wanna be seen as a somewhat idiot, who threw the coins, film it on camera, say that it was respect and then post it on social media. Also we would look like fools now, wouldn't we?"

"...Oddly Specific, but that's okay…"

"Wonder what games they have…"

"...Could it be good?"

"Better than possibly Kriegsfeld?"

"Kinda biased, but German Engineering, you get fewer players on the team as historically accurate and somewhat better weapons than the commies."

"Hah, true that."

"Oh dudes...they apparently got a game that features shipgirls."

"...Mein Gott."

"Yeah...wait, these are...strikingly similar to people in our world…"

"...Dude, we just one-upped them with three dimensional counterparts of their shipgirls."

"LMAO." Apparently there are still things that their World continued to impress them with.

* * *

"Outrageous!" The American President yelled as the fact that Japan had agreed to a non-aggression pact, or as some would say a Nap. There was no forms of possible invasions that can be committed against the Fascists.

The fact that America wanted to continue to influence the Fascist World to get an upper hand quickly ran down the ground and under.

He had been furious when the agents sent were killed by other agents that were of other nations. The Japanese had publicized this as a form of aggression in their lands.

Many were questioning the three superpowers and many politicians were trying to control the damage caused by the incident. The men had been reported to be from America, China and Russia after further investigation, blood tests were ran, facial and fingerprint recognition by a third party nation soon ensured that they were indeed from the three superpowers.

The incident caused a massive outcry among nations, the fact that the UN soon ruled out that the three should refrain from doing so, but due to the fact that all three were superpowers came through as that the UN was limited on what they _can _realistically do, the three had enough manpower and resources to take out the EU, while Chinese Navy ships were questionable, they'd be no doubt be destroyed by the EU's Joint Fleet, but America's Navy would mean they would be completely demolished with Russia's land border connecting to the EU nations, the EU Joint army may be able to stand a chance, but the results would vary with the limitations given.

The Gate issue might turn them against each other to spread their influence. There was nothing that Dirrel could do, having abolished the mutual defense treaty, now they have lost their chance of getting a say in the conflict at hand. Before some of his subordinates had opposed at such, but were ultimately ignored or sided with him at the end.

That was a complete mistake that he only saw after this incident. Now his only chance of getting his hands on what these Fascists have are what the reporters able to get.

* * *

Kuribayashi Nanami did not expect that the Special Region was this different, but that was when she and her fellow cameraman heard the ground rumble, only to see a Standardpanzer X Panther Ausf G, being upgraded and all, after the issue to only have 4 further versions before a new tank, the Germans had to improvise by using the Ausf term, they had completely refurbished and upgraded into the peak performance by 2002. The Standardpanzer XII Achtung Tiger had been in prototypical stage with more Tigers being ordered.

"Oh my…" The visible men who sat by the tank just waved at them with the Commander giving his cap a tip to acknowledge their presence with more Mechanized units coming through. The newest AFV, the Vielfraß, the Wolverine, an IFV and APC that Germany manufactured from the hull of the German Standardpanzer X Tiger with a twist of having a more flatter rear than the bump the Panther and Leopard with the new revolutionary flatter engine. Having more spaces to get more men in, far more easier to conceal and saves more resources(somewhat).

"Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein und das heißt: Erika." The Germans sung as they passed through, the lyrics following through as the men continued to go forth.

"...Well, as you can see folks, apparently the JSDF has permitted a German Force to help garrison with more weapons than first thought through." The JSDF official offered them through to the coach that would get them to the Axis' Gate. The coach itself was a MAN bus that a few Germans were manning with a few bits of armor placed around with barred glasses, serving as protection as they argue until they fully secure the area.

"...They're basically too insecure."

"Eh?" Many of the reporters really wanted to facepalm, but the fact that a few German Helicopters flew above them quickly got them to get in as German Jet Fighters soon followed them.

The over-protective convoy completely eclipsed that of an American convoy in the American movies and such. Jet Fighters, Helicopters, Tanks, basically anything that is capable to kill things quite easily were on their side basically. A few JSDF vehicles with a few men from the World Pact that volunteered to join. "Alright, we're going to the Axis Gate area...well, just buckle up. We will arrive in about an hour, but while doing that, we would also offer a premium lounge, a great quality, a few gaming consoles...for offline games, although we are just setting a satellite for online gaming for both soldiers and civilians alike in this realm. Or at least as I was told as it will be latest here in three days."

Well the people were not that going too hopeful with how North Korea was...

But wait, that was a left government, not a right one, so, no one in hell or heaven would know how Fascists or Far Rights would treat their guests due to their standards, but the bus's interior was far more luxurious than one that can be found in America or anywhere else with the selection of wine, alcohol with a dedicated bar with a bartender. The compartment was separated with two floors to work with. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, care for a drink?" The bartender questioned with a bit of a smile. The man himself was a brown haired man with brown eyes and tanned skin.

The accommodation was far more luxurious than they first imagined as the floor was laced in a red carpet with forty seats fitted in within, a table for four people to sit in. "Ehhh, amazing~" Nanami can't help, but gawk at the sight, looking at the luxurious ride they were getting in, due to the fact that they were going to be recording non-live, they get to sit anywhere they wish as they record the whole thing just for proof.

"Of course, we're here to accommodate you and we do our best after all." The bartender smiled, causing a few women to swoon over him, to which he sweatdrop.

"Wilbur, I-oh, our guests are here, welcome aboard to the Coach that will get you to the Novus Imperium Sardegna, we wish you a merry journey there." a woman came through, wearing a more tomboyish uniform to serve the drinks to the ones present, having golden locks of hair, brownish-red eyes with fair skin. To some it was heaven as apparently everyone in the Axis was a near perfect model in their jobs.

The dress itself was a cosplayers dream with how the woman herself look like Ereshkigal from Fate/Grand Order, wearing her festive wear. "W-We'll be in your care."

"Well, just don't get intimidated by them." A pair of soldiers carrying ARX-160s boarded, Italians. Hiding their eyes under their sunglasses and their hair under their helmet, the men simply just stood guard in their posts. "...And do note that for safety reasons, this entire coach has been equipped by cameras, except the toilets though, that would be completely uncalled for." The reporters soon sighed in relief. "We might be insecure, but we're not that sick to have that kind of thing."

That was just to make them feel relieved, because there was a signal jammer and an audio recorder, although the only thing they can't do is when they do sign language within, so, instead they opted for an X-Ray Vision in front of the stalls, only the fact that they won't know what the hell they are lip talking about...

So that's a bummer and an issue...

"Please do make yourselves feel comfortable, this coach had been equipped with the latest kind of tech we have in disposal, so do please use them while you can, since we won't know whether the city around the Gate has such things in disposal." The woman smiled as the guests simply looked in complete confusion. "Well, relax, sit back, don't get anything dirty or do anything dirty, or we might have complications that might not be resolved by the guards right away." The way she addressed the last quickly got the guests to nod fearfully at her quite darkening look.

"Alright, that's quite enough, Irisha."

"Ehhh?"

"Well, just relax, people. Just don't do anything too rash, otherwise we'd have to use lethal force to put people down." The no-non-sense kind of tone got more fearful nods. "Well, like Irisha said, kick back and relax. Enjoy the trip."

* * *

"This is the first batch of 2nd Generation Testing Prototype Jet Strikers, this is currently our current armada, the only ones we did succeed on after trials." Ursula spoke out to the Witches who were gawking at the Strikers, currently they were at 2nd Generation with a 3rd Generation coming through as soon as Ursula gets her hand on the blueprints and parts needed.

The included 2nd Generation had included Germany's Krusade, the supersonic Light Fighter, the Fw205 Spatz, the Italian's G.75 and their G.91 Fighter Jet, the British Gnat and Scimitar with the French's Dassault Mirage III, the seven Striker Units were finally out of their prototypical stage with two lesser missiles as the Witches refer them to as 'Boomsticks' due to their looks and how they played the word.

They were activated via mana distribution with the fact that a special head gear that was completely in prototype stage and was too expensive to dispose off, an easier tech was the eye gear, which is only placed on the right eye and doubled as a microphone and earphones to communicate and hunt down the enemies. The use is still early, but with German and Italian engineering, it should be able to accomplish such feats.

The Witches were set to sortie as they soon quickly got to their Strikers, despite their different nationality and promptly took off for their sortie, their weapons had been upgraded to the German MG78W, the W short for 'Witches', a variant that uses Magic Mass instead of the Millimeter rule, despite being completely similar in terms of use. The meaning of 7.92mm became the fact that the weapon outputs 7.92 Magic Mass upon firing.

Well, suffice to say some Germans and Italians had to relearn things to understand how that works.

The memo came through that the Germans had sent a 3rd Generation through, not mixing it up with the newer Me354 Gespenst R-7 Recon Jet Fighter, this was the German's more unique swept-wing Me352 Schneller Vogel, the aircraft itself would need months to work on, the appearance of the 2nd Generation was because due to the lightweight that each had, that they were nearly similar to the Schwalbe, but the Schneller Vogel? Nah, the swept-wing, the bigger engine, they had many things to work on if they want to make this work.

The 2nd Gen had been fully going with the remodeling of many steel platings that the Germans made in but a mere moment with some of the highest quality. Calling them an Industrial Giant was pretty accurate with how much land they took to build more industrial spaces for manufacturing weapons and civilian goods. Going basically a third for military with the rest being for civilian goods. While there is a petition to turn it into half half for military and civilian goods.

Well, they still have to go through 3rd, 4th and 5th Generations with the 6th coming out, the Nachtzehrer, Wyvern and Fenrir could be basically called 6th Generation Fighters with their Internal Superweapon bays, the ADMPM, the TLS and the in-built Railgun that was projected to be around a 3cm caliber that would be able to destroy opposing bombers if there were, planned to be placed on the Fenrir with the Nachtzehrer and the proposed Sturm Wyvern solely Attack-roled Aircraft already mounting an optional prototypical 5cm Railgun that would fly slower than the 3cm, the 5cm had been equipped for only Air-to-Surface Attacks as the 5cm rounds had been mostly consisted of HE rounds instead of AP rounds due to how intense a shell would be.

"Well, guess we have more work ahead of us...back to work everybody!" Everyone groaned as they continued working. The company, Rheinmetall had continued their work to perfect the Electromagnetic Launcher System or EMLS for the aircrafts with a separate project for the Battleships, another project was to modernize the Army with a smaller caliber cannon that would dish the same amount of damage with smaller shells like the 90mm with similar results, currently none such thing has been finished and a proposed upgrade of the 128mm as a Railgun had been issued with Rheinmetall offering a 105mm railgun that would handle much better than the 128mm.

They were interested.

Rheinmetall-Borsig soon went to work as soon as possible with the first railgun being highly...

Questionable, nevertheless, German Engineering at its finest time.

* * *

Me365 Adlers had flew with a few Fenrirs soon doing VTOL capabilities with cameras rolling as the scene unfold. It was hard to believe that they were ahead of their time, the VTOL aircraft soon landed and began to move to its hangar. They had seen such things in a gaming console, but never in real life. Some Ace Combat fan-reporters and cameramen can spot the CFA-44 Nosferatu-counterpart and the X-02 Wyverns flying above the airfields and going off the runways. An assortment of 3rd and 4th Generation aircrafts were also present with UH-60s, AH-64s, AH-1s and et cetera, all of them counterparts of their OTL selves.

"Woah...I never knew the Germans were this powerful." A reporter spoke up before they soon got to the hangar where Standardpanzer Xs and some Marders alongside Boxers were held with a few Pumas, Begleitpanzer 57s, Armored Cars and Utility Vehicles present. They did get a glimpse of men marching before coming to the most controversial part for the Japanese Viewers.

There were Type 10 and Type 90 Tanks rolling about with Type 73s, Type 96s, Arietes, Centauros, Dardos and Freccias, the new P80/99 under the guise name of Aries had been kept under the roofs of the hangars, including the new German Panzer XIs and XII Prototypes. The latter simply being the updated version of the former and can be easily updated as most had been done to the older variants in limited numbers.

But currently, they were ordering more than 5000 to be built and during the Age of Conflict they were in, the Panzer Factories poured out tanks faster than expected with the booming economy and the morale, more men volunteered with women also volunteering causing many more paychecks to be written, 1.8% of the GDP was simply spent to pay these men and women. Some new Divisions had rose from the recent conflicts with most greens and newbies being sent here for most of the work.

"Y-You're getting all of this, right?" Reporters were murmuring with many of the cameramen doing the same before Russian Chernyy Orney or Black Eagle tanks began to come forth with the T-1 Kurganet and T-2 Armatas with Russian troops, then came the Frenchies with their Petain MBT and Leclerc IFVs, soon came the British with their Paladin MBT and their Bulldog and Warrior AFVs running through, then came through the Americans with their M1 Abrams.

The Alliance had sent in their second wave just in time for the reporters to witness what firepower they had brought with them to end the conflict at hand. They can only gape in shock at how many troops were sent from each nations as soon came through another batch of jets, F-18s from the looks of it.

* * *

**Axis Conference by the New Sardinian Palace**

The German Kanzlerin had been a bit nervous as she was going up to the Press of foreign news reporters. Zara had been more than welcoming when she first arrived in the few days with Zuikaku and Shoukaku, leaving the German Kaiser to put up with the politics as she attended the Conference. "...Greetings, soldiers, civilians, citizens, demi-humans, humanoids and humans-alike. I am Kanzlerin Victoria Friedrich, the Chancellor of the Greater German Empire, ally of the Novus Imperium Romanum or Italiano. As all of you know that currently we are in the state of a...somewhat ceasefire that will end in a day, however, I'd wish all of you to know that I appreciate and respect for what all of you had done in this world and freeing slaves from the Saderan Empire, give yourselves an applause!"

The applause came through like a thunderclap. Many people whistled at the words as it then cleared out when the Kanzlerin coughed and waited for their silence. "...But we are not done yet with this conflict or as I would say War. Our people had been slaughtered, homes are ruined, the Empire of Sadera had brought their feet to the Italian soil bringing nothing, but chaos to our people!"

Jeers came through. "Our Order has not just gone angered, we are livid. Such...violence will never let go unanswered!" The charisma hit the soldiers as they cheered. "For we are the Greater Axis Pact! We do not let people flee as if they had done nothing wrong! We will not stop until justice has been delivered! And today! It showed that us, Axis Nations! Should unite closer and bond closer than ever before! Therefore this War had brought us Unity!"

"Those Saderans might have taken us by surprise! But no more!" Cheers continued to erupt. "No more shall we be trampled over! They might be thunder, but we are the storm! We shall bring the wrath of a force bigger than they can ever imagine! Let us destroy they who thought they could enslaved our cause of a century! The Greater Axis Pact shall never submit to their Tyranny! Never to their codes! Never to their Cause! And we will never bow our heads down to some backward Empire! TODAY!"

**"We Proclaim the Greater Axis Alliance! We shall live not for a century! But we shall rule Millenia to come!"**

**"DOWN WITH THE TYRANTS! UP WITH THE PACT!"**

**"URA! URA! URA!" **The passing of the Me372 Raubvogels quickly made an impression as they flew in a formation, armed for combat as many more came through.

* * *

**Earth, after the Recordings had been set live**

If anything was major, nothing was as major as the footage taken. Many were going complete bonkers as the Name strapped on the American M1 Abrams was given, Eastern Nationalist States of America strapped to it, a flag of thirteen stripes remained, but coming along the way of with a blue stripe on the first, sixth, tenth and twelvth, red by the second, fourth, seventh, ninth and thirteenth with the last in white, the blue on the top left was given the Grand Seal of America with thirteen stars that formed around the eagle, the words 'Liberty Ethos' placed by the top of the eagle.

The British Flag was colored in its blue, white and red, being the pseudo-unification of Britain under the regime of the 'Empire of Britain', the United Kingdom's flag was differentiated by the circle in the middle of the flag, a blue circle with a white thunder in the middle, a white circle bordered the blue with a black border that also bordered the red stripes that went horizontal and vertical although not the diagonals.

Finally the Russian Flag being colored in white and black, divided by a black, yellow and white stripe in the middle, taking possible not even a half, possible a fourth of the entire height, a yellow hexagon in the middle with a black border on top, white on the bottom with the double-headed eagle in the middle, on top of the flag was colored in white with a black triangle which was split in two by a black and white ribbon, the same was done to the bottom with a reverse of colors.

The entire world was in denial that their nations were now under a fascist regime with many Fascists cheering, this however did not cause many nations to budge from their ideologies. Democracy and Liberalism kept their stance against Fascism, Nazism, Neo-Fascism and ideologies with similar ideas. The footage didn't end there as the German Kanzlerin had announced that the Axis will continue their battle against the Tyrant of the Saderan Empire and their pitiful Alliance.

The charisma was not as much as Hitler's glorious and dramatic speech, but it was still there, the charisma got to the men as they soon cheered. **"DOWN WITH THE TYRANTS! UP WITH THE PACT!" **The complete support of the men with no fail had given the world the idea of a brainwashed army, but in actuality it was all from their patriotic and nationalistic instincts that they even cheered with those lines and not the humbling of the applause, simple cheers and whistles.

When asked how did a soldier joined the Army, he answered with. "My father and grandfather had voluntarily joined the Wehrmacht, fought for our nations, at first it was a cruel cause, but when we men realized that, we soon after got through and overthrew them, now, with the ideology we are with, my father had joined in to defend the fatherland against Communism and Capitalism, I think I was going to do my part to defend them as well."

He was soon asked how he viewed Capitalism. "It seemed fair at first, but the rich gets richer and the poor gets poorer, in our nations, the government looks out for homeless and poor people to give things away, 0.5% or last I heard anyways is donated to homeless shelter with Corporates opening up jobs for janitors and cleaning service for people with no jobs. So I think we are doing nicely in terms of that kind of stuff."

When asked how he felt about the Leader being a young lady, the soldier shrugged. "If she leads well, I'm good with her, she's been making more reforms than expected, our economy's booming, and she's not the only one running the nation. So yeah, madam Victoria is a great leader in my opinion."

The questions came through with how such a lady got the position at such a young age, the man simply grimaced. "I'm not one to talk about it, if you can, please refrain from doing so."

The at how long he had been in the military. "Three years, participated in some gruesome conflicts. Came out on top, haven't been stopped since."

Soon came through with the more controversial questions of how did he find the Neo-Nazis and ANTIFA after being shown the pictures. "...Now, I'm not that big into history and politics, I graduated from High School to join Computer Science and mostly go through with college with government fundings, so, the only thing I can find controversial here and ironic, is how the Swastika is placed on America and USSR, since they really are going full Nazi on this, the ANTIFA movement, I have no idea what that is, but whatever it is, I don't think they are passive about this when they throw stuff at the streets and such, not amusing one bit."

Then came with the question of how did he view Germany in their timeline. "...This is Germany? Wow, I never thought that the ZWK of your world would be this harsh on us...well, I think I'm supposed to be mad, but I'm not, it's just because this is your world, not mine, if this is mine then I'd be rioting to be honest." The soldier chuckled in amusement.

The responses were not that aggressive, but the man simply had been far more than just a simple Nazi, he was not even one to begin with. Simply put, he was a Nationalist. After some more minor questions, the entire session was finished, the reporters soon signed out. There was so many things to discuss with ANTIFA now having an uproar against the Axis, Anti-Communists however were cheering at the Axis, some bitter at how the Nationalist spoke of his opinion about the Neo-Nazis.

After deducing, it was clear that the Axis had around 2019 technology with the M1A2 Abrams, the Leopard 2A7+, but also adding some additional armored vehicle, or maybe 2020 with the new British MBT that the world has never seen before, but was sure that it was somehow related to the Abrams. Which was technically true when considered that the Britannians and Americans had soon joined up in an effort to catch up to the Germans in terms of technology, meaning the birth of the American F-7, XF-0 Black Widow that is going to compete against the Raubvogel in place of the F-8 Raptor and M1 Abrams with the British's P.1214 aka Anglo-Fighter Windsor and the P.125 aka the Anglo-Fighter Glazer with the Paladin MBT.

Suffice to say, Germany had a say to it and that some of the designs were actually derived from them. But in order for better allies, they really had to give them some better weapons in order to stand up against their potential enemies...and themselves if a coup starts.

* * *

**Greater Empire of Sadera, Imperial Capital Sadera, Throne Room**

"...You what?" Her father began lowly as he looked at his daughter in complete disappointment and anger, this was never part of the War Plan. Looking far more furious than he ever has, he simply bit his lips to reduce the anger, but found it futile. "You snuck around my back and declared to have a treaty!?"

"F-Father!" Pina's father, the Emperor was no longer sitting on his throne, but had now held his own daughter with his bare hand, no one else was present as he had ordered them to step out of the room, the young Princess was losing air fast as her father's grip was not to be thought of lightly. "I-I...had no-...choice, the Empire-"

"Will come out victorious! End of statement! You have gone out of your bounds!" He threw her to the ground with a thud as she choked on the air, breathing it in. Her father no longer had a look of sympathetic. "I thought you were a valuable asset in our military if you succeeded in your intelligence gathering, but while you did so, you also had gone through and dare make a proposal of peace..."

...

"...Hm, perhaps I can use this treaty...as a disguise of an assassination..." Emperor Molt began to grin as he soon thought of his next plan. "Hm, you might be worth something afterall...but perhaps a slave is far more productive of you than as a Princess." Pina looked at the man in complete shock and surprise.

"F-Father! You can't-!"

"You have violated your boundaries, every mistake has its consequences, this is...one of them, but it was a good attempt, my dear daughter...perhaps, a political engagement with you being a concubine would be most useful of you for the Empire." Pina, on the other hand couldn't comprehend what her own father was saying, she becoming a concubine to a Prince? "But as...usual...you'll need...practice."

"No...No! No, you can't do this to me!" The doors opened as Molt soon got to his throne and waved his hand.

"Take her to the Dungeon. Do treat her gently for some time..."

"Father! FATHER!" The woman herself was being dragged off from the throne room, crying and pleading desperately for her father.

"And while you're at it, do disband and take all of the other female knights to the dungeon and take the male knights to serve in the Army."

"FATHERRRRRRRRRRR!" With that, the Rose Order of Knights had been disbanded as if they were no more of an asset to the Empire, but a simple bargaining chip.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**Me352 Schneller Vogel = F-111A Aardvark**

* * *

**That about wraps it up, sorry about the long update of a week? Yeah, quite much. The plot has basically taken off its track from the canon Saderan Empire, with this, we can somewhat expect more bloodshed to be thrown into the mix. Japan has sent more of their men through the Gate with more Type Zeroes coming through. **

**So, what else is there to be discussed? Oh right, the OTL World has now seen who the Leader(?) of Germany is, they have seen how much firepower they've been bringing, with lesser knowledge of what Germany has in stock for the world. So, weapons, weapons...the American XF-0 is as you guessed the YF-23 Black Widow, the competition against the YF-22 Raptor, with the Raptor winning, now America has to decide whether the XF-0 is better than importing the Me372 Raubvogel. The P.125 and P.1214 are indeed actual Concept Aircrafts that the British had thought off and decided to abandon, now in the Axis, they decided to instead manufacture it.**

**Then the American and British Joint Tank Program is basically just America and Britain making the XM-1(General Motors) and XM-1(Chrysler), General Motors and BAE basically teamed up to make the project, so yeah. Or at least their counterparts in the Axis...**

**So, next chapter would basically be...**

**Beach Episode? Idk, since 1) Unsure that this is even necessary, but I'll add it anyways, just for the lulz of it. 2) Unnecessary for the plot, irrelevant even. 3) Just to show that the Government actually is similar to Nazi Germany's policy of having Aryans or Germans to basically have vacations from time to time, but this is extended to the soldiers and volunteers. **

**But just for fun, again...**

**Then Pina and the Rose Order of Knights getting disbanded was something that I thought off when I read a review and thought about it. Really, credits to AZNMAGICMAN. Now then, onto the Reviews!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:**** Name's been changed for the better or the worse, idk, Byzantine, is something I just suddenly thought off when I'm thinking about a name, basically the Byzantine Empire in Greece and Asia Minor, but then, Italy had Greece as a puppet...**

**So yeah.**

**Commander 31:**** Too much elements got many things confusing, it's better to just focus on one element and make it work...basically, I'm not going to add Gate Opening Technology to the Axis, it gets too hectic there and there's always the possibility of getting at hand with a hostile and more overpowered nation, CoughHolyCoughBritanniaCough. **

**JaphetSkie:**** That'll have to wait...next chapter is possibly the last chapter for the Filler before we go back to the Main Plot and basically destroy some more Saderan Empire.**

**S31tora:**** ...I mean...Germany does have Hypersonic Interceptor Missiles and more advanced technology compared to the OTL Nations and more experience in combat against other trained Military and also in Guerilla Warfare. Not dissing OTL, but a more Advanced OTL with more nationalistic intentions and far more volunteers and better equipment, do note that the Standardpanzer XI can be the equivalent of the American M1A2C or possibly more than just a match with its 140mm. Magic Infused Weapons continues to be in development with how weak the Magic Cannons are compared to Modern Cannons, so finding a way to work it out is a lot harder than thought. **

**Also add to the fact that it will be a stalemate in Japan against the World with more than enough weapons to sink an Aircraft Carrier, via Hypersonic Cruise Missiles, don't tell me you don't expect this, since Germany had been the leading Rocket Developer and China does have Hypersonic Missiles, so it's only a matter of time till Germany develops a far more faster Missile than China and Russia's High-Hypersonic. **

**Artyom-Dreizehn:**** Internet is kind of basically a double-edged sword in its use, like mostly everything, like how the Gatling Gun was supposed to reduce men from the battlefield and ended up adding more men to man them lol. We're still adding to another Cold War in this era with more tensions rising between China, America and Russia, the three superpowers of nowadays. **

**Yeah, basically Armed Space Stations would probably use Tungsten Rods, but who knows? Laser Stations might work, maybe not, the GAP would only know by trying the thing, but yeah, the tech's far ahead...**

**But who knows, we might be able to get there...in record time...the first record time anyways lol. We might even be able to use the Arkbird concept in Ace Combat 5. **

**Also GARDE seems like a name France would use when they acquire the VOTOMS, so I'll hold on to that, thank you very much! **

**Welp, guess we'll have to continue research and development through testing the Battleships then, until a new type of gun and ammo can be brought in, the four Zeitlos-Class Battleships would be updated and retrofitted when need be. Thanks for the review, much appreciated!**

**Cap Vietnam:**** Sorry, I've been in a lot of stress that I didn't even pick the sarcasm...That's a lot from me, since I've been deducing which is sarcasm and whatnot...somewhat experienced, but I've been outta shape for some time...Japan in comparison to Germany and Italy is basically at the 2nd Top easily passing Italy, who has less lands compared to the other two, but makes up for better trained men. Japan is present, but not always, since they are mostly in Asia and the War Room often revolves around the Americas or Europe, Asia had been in less trouble, but with Gra Valkas, Japan had set their 'own' War Room in Asia, but we're not there yet, so no rush. War Room just appeared because this is a European Matter for now. **

**Maybe not Gundams, since they are...mostly too advanced to be streamlined in this day, the Red Alert 3 Mechs might be a viable one, but heavily altered, seeing how they are mostly giant or kinda...primitive-looking, despite being high-tech, maybe modernized to Axis standards, so yeah.**

**Now we have two of them, welp. Kinda brings out the lil weeboo spirit I have within...but that's been done for around...what? The entire story? So yeah lol. I just never mentioned it as no one seemed to care or point out some bits when I get a bit more info out, and I've been having a lot of trouble trying to find pictures, so might as well put in characters that are from Azur Lane, but aren't shipgirls and are basically 'normal'. **

**Redyun:**** I'll read that, kinda interested on how the story and characters can be developed. **

**loltuan123:**** Still going for that...in the distant future, but due to fillers and me somewhat stupid in implementing the two week vacation would mean that I timeskip and just show apparent ones that are far more entertaining parts of the vacation, so yeah lol.**

**furukawa023:**** That's...basically the entire premise of the fic so yeah.**

**Artificier:**** Somewhat...like OTL...but better graphics...maybe, who knows? I for sure have not touched the subject in question.**

**Gate Keeper:**** I forgot that lol**

**Nero Claudius:**** Roman Emperor...turned girl in Fate, and now is saying to fuck the Saderans who are basically Fake Romans...**

**Seems legit af.**

* * *

**That's all for now, not much things I can say for this chapter, it's just a filler with extra info and shenanigans, no memers from Axis yet, I have not been going with memes for a while due to studies, but I'll touch the subject again in a few days...**

**Kinda shitty for a week to do all this, but I'll try my best...**

**And also adding the reason why I upload so fast...**

**This is all spontaneous writing, no forms of planning on how every scene would be, but despite all that, you all seem to enjoy it...**

**I'd say it's more like a semi-serious crack fic, but with a plot...while crack fics are basically just pure comedy with possibly a plot, idk, I've never been into internet slangs, so yeah. Forgive my wordings and now I'm padding the words again. Anyways, the planning of completely going through this with nothing, but spontaneous writing and trying to figure out the flow of how this will impact the narrative, again, is being figured out as I'm rereading and basically changing anything that might prove to be counter-productive.**

**Axis following OTL Japan's demand of a temporary ceasefire is completely just to reinforce and get more units in with more agriculture and infrastructure working out, I'm also going to say that the GATE would eventually be able to crack itself and break loose as Hardy had explained in the manga, not in the fic, not yet, so, the Axis can either leave the Gate and the Novus Imperium Sardegna to a reliable leader or reinforce the stone wharf to hold the ship for much longer if you read the explanation.**

**Anyways, that's all, I'll be a little late in future updates due to life and such, so don't expect much in the next few days or weeks, I still got things to cover on my hand that I can't keep my hands on the laptop at all times...**

**So yeah, see ya in the next chapter!**


	26. Pillar 4 - Saderan Alliance Filler 4

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pillar 4 - Saderan Alliance Filler 4**

* * *

**Mainz, Mainz Water Welt**

"Ahh, finally! A real day off!" A German grinned as he stretched his arms and legs, wearing nothing, but a pair of swimming pants like the others.

"Well, relaxing finally has never gone so far as the Neuroi concerns it huh?" A Karlslander questioned as his fellow WP officers nodded. Having been in the war with the Neuroi, the World Pact had no time to even get relaxation in the Neuroi War. So this was a change of pace for them...for once...

"You said it, buddy." A few WP officers responded.

"...Where are the girls anyways?" Takeo asked as some of the officers looked at the kid in question.

"...Ah, a pervert."

"...You mean a Pedophile?"

"Can we castrate him?" The JSDF officer can only hide behind Tomita in fear as some of the Axis Officers began to have some...less than preferred thoughts on the boy's words.

"I see that many of the Axis are either masochists or sadists..." The WP officers somewhat commented with a few off-handed JSDF men agreeing with them.

"...Well, it's pretty much in the doctrine of War Through Terror and besides most of us came from either the RSS or the Italian Arditi Divisions." An Axis officer shrugged. Adawale simply stretched before the women came out. And boy were some of them bleeding through the nose. "Ghh…"

All of them wore either a the two piece or one piece swimsuit with most of the girls wearing one piece while Shirley, Kuribayashi, Gertrud, Kurokawa, Amirah and some of the others were going with the two piece swimsuit. "...Hot damn."

"Welp, I think we have a schedule for the castrations, right?"

"Think so."

"C-Chotto matte!(H-Hold on)"

"Even in this time of day..." Paie can only shake her head, while wearing her two piece swimsuit. "Wonder how Gustaf's doing..."

"Wondering about your boyfriend?" A female member of the Axis simply smirked at the lady as she stammered.

"I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Sure, sure, Gustaf, huh? The Danish man who saved you then?"

"Y-You know about him?"

"He's a celebrity after the daring rescue for you. Got himself a bit of raise and some respect from us. Danish people aren't that well-known in the military for their more pacifist nature and mostly not so brave attitude, so he is praised and placed as a model for many men and women as a passive Danish who went out of his way to save an injured enemy." The woman simply smiled.

"A-Ah..."

"Well, I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

**New Sardinia/Novus Mondo, Operation Go Green**

"You good mate?" A Swedish man asked as the 19th Squad began to make their way to invade the Kingdom of Gurin, Gustaf, the combat medic simply sighed as he cocked his StG98.

"Yeah, mate. I'm good."

"Good to hear. You still up to date her?"

"...Yeah, like always." Gustaf chuckled, taking out a necklace, he opened it to find him and Paie when they first went out on a date. "Just after this war is over, I'll ask her."

"You go, man." A Kenyan-German soldier chuckled as he drove the AGF Serval, the Light Mobility Vehicle had been up armored to the point that it looked like an Armored Car with a 12.7mm machine gun mounted on it. Fitting in five men in the entirety of the 'Squad' of eighty men and women in addition to an M1 Abrams MBT courtesy of the Eastern Nationalist States of America sending their own men.

"Alright, our objective is clear. Enemy has been known for its heavily defended walls. That is why we have brought with us a good old friend of ours, the G-Gustav."

"...Right, this is a shitty joke, right?"

"I'm serious." Gustaf glared before coughing. "Anyways, we'll blow their wall into oblivion and then we invade them."

"...So, a devastating and unexpected strike, huh?"

"They're idiots, like Rowlia and Papaldia. They suspect us being barbarians...well, let's see who has the last laugh."

"Haha! Alright!"

"Commence Operation Go Green!" The SPG soon had its 155mm up and armed before it was clear to fire its explosive package.

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Kingdom of Gurin, Capital City Gleam**

It was another day in the Capital City of Gurin, the beautiful fortress city, Gleam. Having been story told about how their history where not many Kingdoms had ever breached the walls, until Sadera came along and claimed the Kingdom as a Vassal. They had prospered a long time, but now...

They were at war with enemies from the Holy Lands of the Trinity, men had been sent to guard their Capital with some left in reserves. The King himself was now lavishing on how the slaves he traded for will be worth all the wealth he has given away for them, concubines he'd call them. From the Gate, all of them virgins. How much he had been delighted on-

**BOOM!**

"W-What the-!?" The fortress city's front wall had been demolished into rubble as then another part of it exploded, men were panicking, he had not anticipated the enemy to have their hands on powerful magic capabilities.

They had been told that they were nothing, but peasants! Damn that bastard!

"UURRRRRRRAAAAAA!" Then the sounds of lightning and fire spread to his ears as he soon ordered.

"G-Guards! Send messages to all men to diverge at the front Gate!"

"Y-Yes, sire!"

This was going badly for the King...but no matter as he can get to his concubines and escape with them.

The thought itself was delightful in his head until-

**SMASH!**

Men in black, carrying staves crashed in through the glass panes that he had longed for. "Freeze!" The men took out their staves and pointed them towards him.

"You...! You...! Who are you!?" Confusion, shock, anger and fear crept through the man's emotions.

"Who we are...is none of your concern, on to your knees!" Another spoke as he ordered the King to bow down.

"Never! Do you know who I am!? I am the Mage King of-"

"Enough with the cliché!" A man smacked the back of his staff onto the King, making the King fall over. He was then assaulted by the man as he repeatedly hit him with the butt of his staff.

"Wick! Enough!"

"...Tch."

The King was soon lifted up to his legs, before he was shoved towards the group of men who looked at him in complete disgust. The catchers soon knocked him out of his conscious form. "...Well, tie him up, grab 'em and make em a prisoner."

"Aye aye."

* * *

Gustaf with his four men band got off their vehicle as the Driver looked out before he got back in to keep the vehicle running and secured, a Transport Military Vehicle hauled around forty officers who got out and began to work their jobs in escorting and simply guarding the area. Gustaf took his two comrades with the other two, Driver and a Gunner staying to secure the car and load the 12.7mm machine gun.

The three officers were soon given orders to search houses for slaves, Gustaf being given the role of medic with his Swedish comrade leading the three man squad. Armed with two Assault Rifles and a Shotgun, the three soon got to the door before busting it open. The Swedish was armed with the AK 4 which is a Scandinavian form of the StG88(G36), the Medic held his StG99 with the other being Italian, carrying a Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun, pumping the gun in.

"Alright, Dardo."

"I told you to stop calling me Dardo, you fucking cunt!" The two other officers waved off and looked at the Italian with a look of complete deadpan.

"...Right then, Dandy."

"...Fuck off." The Italian scoffed before readying himself to bust in. "...Ready?"

"Do it."

"Knock knock, fuckers!" The Italian soon bust the fuck out of the door and aimed his shotgun, the ones who stayed within, quickly shielded their children as the Italian trained his gun on them with the other two training their guns around before going up the stairs, the Italian would then be given a reinforcement in the form of the other officer who was not the Driver in the five-man squad, the man was a Finnish with an RK 95 TP in hand.

"Thanks for waiting-"

"Ah fuck off."

"I was tryna to be positiv-"

"Help me out, fucker!"

"...Fine..." The Finnish sighed, the two upstairs began to search the entire floor before hearing the sound of thuds, soon coming to the source of a cupboard where the two soon opened to find a young girl, gagged, hickeys all around her body, looking no more than 17.

"...Are you alright?" The immediate tone was completely genuine concern as Gustaf quickly took off his jacket and put it around her, untying the gag and quickly being hugged by the girl sobbing. "You're fine...you're alright...it's all going to be fine...no one will hurt you…"

"...These...scums..." The Swedish was already trembling before cocking his gun. "Round these scum up."

"...Understood, may I not-"

"You'll not partake, copy." The Danish simply nodded with relief. Having never been fond of the concept of killing, but will if need be. "Just keep the girl fine."

"Alright, come on, let's get you patched up."

"J-Jawohl…"

"Karlslander?"

"J-Ja..."

"...Alright, I'll carry you back downstairs, I'll treat you from your injuries. Just...hang on, alright?"

"D-Danke…"

The man simply picked the girl up in a bridal carry, slinging down the gun he brought about. The two men quickly went downstairs where the two officers looked in complete horror at the girl who Gustaf was carrying, giving a bit of a nod, the two soon got the family outside with the Swedish officer shoving the three individuals outside, everyone in the vicinity completely turned a murderous glare at the family before more individuals were gathered, mostly the ones who were German noticing the girl was one of their breathren, their world's or not. More slaves came through, Axis, World Pact or Japanese women with slaves from the region itself.

All the slave owners were gathered with 12.7mm or as many call them, the .50 caliber machine guns, the MG01s, it was simply an upsized and lower RPM MG78 that was ramped up to 12.7mm, the guns were mounted on the LMVs. The men gathered around after seven hours of the occupation of the Capital City, the numbers came around to five hundred slave owners, men looked at the people with a cameraman holding a camera. Taking photos of the raped and violated women and young girls, some of who were minors.

The Axis simply looked at the mass before a German spoke up. "...We're gonna massacre them?"

"Aye."

"...We gonna leave the kids-"

"Nah."

"Aww..."

"What about the women?"

"We gonna do comfort women?"

"HELL NAW!"

"Naw, boy."

"Aww."

"Well, wanna give a speech to them?"

"...Why the hell not, it's their last time being alive as well." The Commander coughed. "So, folks!" Capturing the citizens and the ones who wronged the girls and women. "Let us get this straight, we're not good men, we'll be honest, but there are nothing worse than rapists and slave owners that we hate, so, as an example...we'll show you what happens to those who violate that code." The man gave the clear sign. "Firing order, free fire."

"Glad to hear that." The Gunners soon grinned and opened fire, the guns went live and quickly cut down the slave owners, ringing the ears of everyone with the tearing of paper and the gutter of limbs and body parts flew around.

There was no one laughing, only silence as the slaughter came around, men, women, children, no one was spared. It was meant as a lesson, the city had soon been cleansed out by the German gutter machines that soon stopped its rampage. The smoke rose as the German blew the smoking barrel. "That's hot. That's hot."

"Ah, nothing like the smell of burnt corpses in the...what? Evening?"

...

"Close enough." The people were completely dumbfounded on how easy the soldiers just shredded citizens into a mass of bloody mess. "...Well, get rid of them. Get the slaves to the City, ASAP!" Before this had been done, MEDVACs had been dispatched to fetch the slaves that were in critical condition.

"Let's go! Chop chop!"

* * *

As the Recon Force's vacation carried on, the members had been going through along the facilities and the river of water where they either swim or just lay down on a floatie in which many just used as they basically relaxed. "This is the life." Hanna commented as she wore a pair of black goggles on her eyes, a yellow sporty two-piece swimsuit. Taking the plastic cup of cold cool lemonade she got, she simply drank through the straw. "You get to do this every day?"

"Ehhh, not every day, but...well, kinda from time to time." A German shrugged as he floated on his back.

"Ahhh, I'm jealous of you damn people..." Hanna muttered as she put off her goggles from her eyes. "Getting this kind of treatment."

"...Yeah, can understand that..."

"Well good on you." Hanna sighed as she drank her lemonade.

"...Everyone's peachy right?"

"Yup." The members were currently on the Tunnel of Clichés as the name was already pointing out every shit on the book when in a movie the protags came into the tunnel where they make out or something which made it cliché.

"I love how everything just picked off movie clichés." A JSDF member pointed out.

"Happens all the time around here."

"...Well, at least this is more or less relaxing, I can get behind anything for this!" Mio laughed as she took her sunglasses off her eyes.

"Yeah, let's just tone it down a little and-"

"Ooh, ne, Adawale."

"Yeah, Hartmann?"

"What is the Tidal Wave attraction?" The Axis and JSDF immediately know what they were going to go to.

"Uhhh, it's basically...big wave simulator."

"...Eh?"

"...Big wave simulator?"

"We still got all day, so let's just try it." Erica pointed out as the members shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt."

As they came through with it, the cross section led them to the big pool with its exit and beach. **"And ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Tidal Wave section! You are all just in time to experience the Mega Tide that's coming up."**

"Oh...well, guess I'll die." A WP member spoke up, having not been able to swim.

"Ah, not if I can help it."

"Didn't you nearly drown in the-"

"No need to point that out! Get that shit outta here!"

"...Okay then."

"Isn't this where many clichés on where someone loses their pants or something?" A JSDF member asked as if this was an anime, which it totally is not, note from the author that this is a fanfic after all and shit goes far beyond anime at some point.

"You mean the moment where there's the fanservice part? Italian Anime do that a lot of times…"

"Really?"

"Japan always prefer Sci-Fi or something. Germany's been going through Military and Altory, or as many say Alternate History or Alternate Future. They're always onto those things as they have been with their biggest hit, the Novel, 'Capitalist World' had been a controversial yet big seller novel of the perception of what a world of capitalists would look like and how history would've been shaped. Written by Donitz von Wittleburg, the world was similar to the one you guys are living in." The man simply smirked as the JSDF members blinked at him.

"...So the novel is your version of our 'The Man in the High Castle' novel...apparently, it doesn't portray it the same way huh?"

"Not even close, we thought that the Capitalists would be making somewhat a similar progression with their stupid ray gun bullshit and flying car dream or something...apparently not, but your economy is real bad compared to what we thought." The Italian snorted as the Axis laughed.

"So, what does your nation focus on for their anime?"

"...Well, mostly cliché shit you guys are reading and watching with hentai."

"...Oh."

"Yeah, we basically are the weebs of the bunch."

"But not the Arditi. Hell naw for the Arditi."

"They a Special Force?"

"More like an Elite Force with the no-bullshit policy."

"Ahh, sounds like Ranger Training." Itami commented off-handedly.

"Fuck off!" Kuribayashi yelled. "I still don't acknowledge you as a Ranger who is my superior nor a Special Force member!"

"Oww, that hurts, Kuribayashi-chan." The Lieutenant made a mock-hurt expression. The alarm came through before a massive wave came towards them.

"Mama mia."

"I'mma just dive through, see you guys on the flips-blwewelwewewew." The wave caught through when the German spoke and while the rest of the Germans dove he got smacked by the wave with the WPers being thrown about, the Witches can only exclaim in excitement with the JSDF having mixed feelings of excitement and fear of drowning. "That did not go as planned, I think I got water in my ears now."

"Don't we all? This reminds of D-Day." The Liberion commented.

"Normandy Invasion?"

"Yeah, but not attacked by...well, soldiers, but rather aliens with laser."

"Figures."

"Also, any idea on how we're gonna survive this?"

"We can go back-" The tunnel going back was closed due to reasons. "...This is clichéd."

"I don't know what you mean by cliché and anime, but I figure that's a bad thing." The WP member muttered.

"Yep." The JSDF nodded.

"Incoming!" The second wave came through with the Witches excited in their next ordeal.

"Help! I can't swim!"

"This is a 1.9 meter pool, buddy! Fucking jump!"

"I still can't swim!"

"For Gott's sake!"

* * *

**Königsberg, GDR**

"It's been finished, I believe this would be a better candidate than the Eva..."

"The Eva's been commissioned for a while now...it's safe to say that the Eva is a great submarine that can launch ICBMs"

"But, this...this is something far better than how that thing carries a Nuclear Cannon and needs an aircraft that can only make a swift takeoff. This one..." The massive submarine was in full view, a 495 meter submarine, with a pair of 200mm railgun cannons, which were ill-advised, but were equipped anyways for field testing. "This thing will revolutionize the world on Aircraft Carriers..."

"...Certainly a feat, but...is this...necessary?"

"In later years, we'll be fighting battles underwater, undetected and easily able to send out aircrafts in mere minutes. This is a ground-breaking technology."

"...Yes. Yes, I think I understand now." The perception of the Submersible Aircraft Carrier had never been a good thing as a Capital Aircraft Carrier had been always able to carry more than a hundred aircrafts, helicopters and planes alike, the SAC can only carry planes, but an additional lift for helicopters on the runway is a possible add-on for the future version. A SAC Prototype with ICBMs and Railguns...a peculiar combination.

"Now, watch, we'll take the world or should I say..._worlds_ by storm with this genius creation!" The engineer cackled, Otto van Kraus, the Mad Engineer had just made work of the first Nuclear Submarine Aircraft Carrier armed with Cruise Missiles, Torpedoes and Railguns. The vessel can hold up to 30 aircrafts, all of them in the form of the Nachtzehrers, Wyverns and Fenrirs. All the aircrafts lined up on the submarine's runway. "And all shall know its name! The Kriegsmarine's finest, KMS Graf Göring!"

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

Mobilization of the entire Axis had been finished with land to cover, an entire continent to cover up, research suggests a whopping area of a few million km square, much smaller than a United States of America, but more of the Eastern Nationalists States of America, or the ENSA for short. The Russian White Army, the German Wehrmacht, the French Armee de la Vichy and the Italian Regio Esercito had quickly mobilized with Japanese Forces coming around in the next few weeks.

The number had rose from an active 160,000 to an active and impressive 300,000 personnel with the need to farm the land to harvest food, the amount of infrastructure developed quickly rose with the farmlands being used so effectively with the workers given average pay for their daily lives which they sometimes reject as this was to even the odds out after they took them in and saved the slaves.

With guerilla warfare on the rise, the military was suited with their Anti-Guerilla loadout, a scanner device to seek out swords and other weapons, metal detector poles to detect any sort of miscellaneous items with the addition of silenced pistols, which are pistols built with silencers as one thing and not as an attachment. With that in mind, they really...didn't care about...Saderan citizens' lives…

They really care about their own, but never of their enemies. Why? The Saderans had never treated their citizens, so why should they?

Discrimination had been harsh from time to time, but many of the Axis citizens tried to endure not to cause any violence against the former Saderan citizens, mostly soldiers were the case as they tortured prisoners unrestrictedly, the soldiers were given a slap on the wrist and sent to another station, although the prisoners themselves…

Well, they get low priority in all honesty for any medical situations.

"Damn, these boys can't get hold their shit together long enough…" A Finnish officer muttered with bitterness.

"Eh, consider that they are mostly Italians, not too surprised." A German shrugged. "But damn, does it suck for those pieces of scheiße."

"You bet, they got their ass cranked and shat on. I heard one of the females almost got raped."

"Dang, I tell ya, these new generations get kinda hooked up with sex."

"Your kid does that?"

"At 16, he banged a girl in her home while her parents were away. Safe to say, condoms work like a charm."

"Damn…"

"...Yours?"

"Going to have one. I'm going to be sent back for a vacation with my family. Government-paid."

"Ah, that's nice." The German smiled. "Good on you and congrats."

"Thanks, mate. Appreciate it. First born son, was thinking about dropping from frontline to garrison and patrol duty, y'know? Less chances of getting wounded and killed."

"Yeah, gotcha on that. Well, brace yourself in parenting life, it ain't anything like military life."

"Still reading the book, mate." The Finnish took out a handbook with the title of 'Path of raising a kid'. "Top Seller, a good read too."

"Gotta buy that myself for my kid then, haha!" The older man grinned, being at his 40s, having a kid in his 20s, the man simply had seen a lot more and being a grandpa in his 40s was his dream and he'd fulfill it.

"Ah, you said it, comrade."

The scene was completely silent afterwards as the town simply went on with their lives, an occasional theft here and there with the beatdown and complete crackdown on bandits and public execution of them.

It was harsh, but there needs to be an order, which would mean harsh law policies. It was easy to avoid getting caught and the jobs were paying decent. With less amount of machines doing the work, many of the citizens who weren't in the military could work with many homeless given mostly cleaning jobs whether janitor or gardener, it was simply an honest living.

Something that the Axis encouraged on doing instead of scamming, theft and et cetera. It had been pretty unbelievable for the JSDF officers, but the men they faced weren't nazis or nazi sympathizers, but for once actual people with common sense like some who are in their world's internet...mostly.

They weren't feminists, SJWs, ANTIFAs or puritans, but actual people with common sense.

"We've found a good bunch of people…"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I got sick about the feminists and SJWs ranting about the anime poster for the blood donations."

"Yeah, same here." The JSDF officers soon encountered a pair of Italians tapping their phones. "Ah, hello there!"

"Ah, hey! How are you?" The Italian spoke in Japanese somewhat fluently with his European accent. "Good day, aye?"

"Yeah, good day?"

"Yep. Apparently we got news of a new movement made by the anime industry, boy, can't wait for the new season of Magicka Akuma Mahou Sera-Chan Z. Ahhh, that franchise always gets to me."

"...A magical girl show?"

"Yeah, but a good one, decent plot, some fan service, but the good fight scenes, believable, but dramatic sequences and smooth animation really made it a good hit. Apparently the big boys are planning on making a kid-friendly series! Ain't that great, Nomu?"

"Eh, it's fine I guess, the Reichs-Film-Fleißig had been animating the Panzer-mensch Series." The other Italian shrugged being an Italian-Japanese descendent.

"Haaahh, they were doing that? I got so hyped on Sera-Chan that I missed that news completely!"

"...I really am lost here."

"Me too, bud."

"Ah, the Panzer-mensch is basically a sci-fi anime, the generic term for a great animation that revolves around plot and not the fun cartoons. We'd classify many animations with plot as animes nowadays...with the certain artstyle."

"Haaah? Back in my world, only Japan makes a decent looking anime...not to mention the American 3D Anime by that studio."

"...That really went downhill to be honest, somewhat...bad writing and stuff."

"It was decent enough."

"Seventh Installation wasn't that good or anything. If anything it was somewhat below average."

"Below...you gotta be kidding me,"

"3/10, the animation was decent, but it was shit at the first season even if they got better. They shoulda rehaul and the forced pairings are awful and they were all forced by the argument of the deceased creator's wishes of more LGBT couples."

"Your fans get to dictate the writers? Shame." The Japanese-Italian shook his head.

"It sucks."

"Tell me about it. Even Sera-Chan wasn't that bad in making wish fulfilling pairings that were bound to happen."

"They kept it in a realistic pacing and also somewhat decent development." The Italian weeb added on.

"Dang, sounds like a good anime."

"I got the whole series here in my phone, I just need to plug it on to the TV. After our shifts we can binge watch it."

"You sure?"

"Totally. Our rules aren't that strict."

"Well, to be fair, we aren't frontliners and are garrisons."

"Same shit!"

"...Meh."

"Tonight it is, I guess."

"Yea! Weeb night!"

"No."

"We sticking to it, party shitters."

"You use that language?"

"You pussy or somethin'?"

"...Eh, I can live with it."

"Is your world filled with sensitive people who get offended by opinions and get way too emotional?"

The JSDF officers looked at each other. "You just roasted a lot of people in the internet."

"...Do they not trust the government and are idiots who think they're geniuses?"

"Where the hell did you know that?"

"Oh, pffft, reddit. People post funny shit right there and fuckin' murder people by words there. Can't believe a Capitalist World would be this bad."

"...Well, welcome to Alternate Scenario."

"Where now I am grateful, oh thank the Lord, I don't need to meet these shit kind of people."

"They're rare…"

"But they're still there, it's shit."

"True."

"Weeb night, boys! Don't forget!"

"Ah! Don't fucking call it that!"

* * *

The Imperial States of the West America, the Japanese-American Nationalist States had been a constant Pro-Japanese and American, many had talked about the improving economy, continuing to stay true to both American and Japanese culture, so much Pro-Japanese Americans refused to become a free nation and join their Eastern Counterpart as the two now are too different in culture and personality that now the United States of America will never be able to unite.

But this didn't become a bad thing as the two now continued to live on with their different statuses without much difference. The Japanese-Americans or basically known as Beikokunin or shorter being Beikans. The Beikans had been getting their prototype tanks out with the latest being the T-2 Type 02, they also began to receive imports of the new Japanese Stealth Fighter, the Kawanishi N12K Ginryuusei or the Silver Meteor due to its grey color panel like the German Me372 and the new A/B38M Yukikaze, having the newest fighter jet in their arsenal whilst slowly upgrading the A36M to the latest version, the A36M5 for better Air Superiority and Interceptors, the A37M had been going for its second remodel, the A37M2 with the A/B38M going for limited Air Superiority and Ground Attack.

The moment the Beikans came through, their armored troops were swarmed by flashes from the Japanese Press, the Press simply just continued to swarm the men even when they refused to talk before garrison troops held them off, never expecting this kind of interaction.

They had been shook on how the Axis had developed the World after WW2, many Press members were already not believing what was going on, the Germans had been trying to get an official overview after a few 'complications', many just speculate that they were hiding something...

But the moment the 'new' and 'actual' map came about, the world was taken by surprise when the Axis' world was...

Extremely wrong and different with many conspiracies coming through, the Occupied States of Papaldia, the Reichsprotectorate Qua-Toine, Reichsprotectorate Quira and Reichskommissariat Neue Deutschland, then the Continent of Mu, severely similar to the Lost Continent of Mu that was written by Augustus Le Plongen.

The former Gra Valkas Empire renamed into the Shin Nippon Federation, then the Holy Mirishial Empire, the Kingdom of Fenn, the Protectorate of Altarus with some other nations in the world. That was enough to send the fact that the Axis had far more resources to work with and how the new technology that they had at hand was far more advanced than their world's most advanced which was America's F-22 Raptor, F-35 Lightning, Su-57, J-20 Stealth Fighter, the M1A2C Abrams, the Leopard 2A7+, the Russian T-14 Armata and the Type 99A tank, suffice to say the fact that the GDR had begin building the newest form of the Aircraft Carrier in the form of the double hull aircraft carrier was frightening and how each hull was the size of a Gerald R. Ford Carrier, with more than enough aircrafts to simply slaughter an American Fleet.

The fact that Germany had been reported to have reactivated every ship at hand with enough oil and nuclear fuel to launch every ship and how much synthetic oil, the new Nuclear Engine and the newest prototypical Hydroelectric engine that would run on water and with seawater literally everywhere, the engine would have limitless amount of power to run its system.

The hydroelectric engine was currently in a high priority stance with many oil-based engine companies switching on to the work of the hydroelectric engine with many oil companies trying to continue the oil company until they can build a suitable engine with many engine companies threatened to be shut down by the sudden change, but with existentially no hydroelectric engine strong enough to face off an oil-based engine, the oil engine continued to strive for the moment.

The Japanese Press had quickly covered all of the base of what happened with nothing that concerns the world of internal messes being covered, of course, that would be a stupid move to give the Japanese media coverage of what was essentiantally none of their business.

The Beikans simply moved through as the garrisons kept the media off their back with soon Asian troops coming through, infrastructure became more and more needed with a lot of MREs coming through. The MRE companies had been going day and night on the need of constant MREs for soldiers with some even giving them up to some to their juniors and the needy.

This didn't go unnoticed when a platoon basically gave their MREs away to the needy, garrisons even gave theirs to the frontliners, the point of the whole ordeal was that respect and care means a lot in the military just as any other military.

* * *

**Novus Imperium Italiano**

"Ahh, being here on my supposed death bed kinda sucks…" The Il Duce spoke up as he was surrounded by the German royalty, the German Kanzlerin, the Marshals, the Italian Royalty and the Japanese Representatives. "...What's with the frowns? Ain't like it would be the end of the world...that was way back in 1987."

"But still…" A few of the visitors teared up a bit with Adler looking a way for a bit. "Your presence meant a lot to us...uncle."

"Ahh, Victoria, in the end it's either the royalty, Adler or Erika smacking you to do the right thing. Haha…" The old man coughed up a bit as it went a bit violent.

"Gramps-!"

"Ah don't call me that…" The old man grinned. "...Seventy years old...thought this body would last longer…"

"It'd be fine, old man! Maybe the magic we researc-"

"Nah, don't give me hope...it's like that...movie...Atlantic Shift, the sequel's pretty bad that I had to assume it's not canon…"

"Sequels tend to do that." The bunch soon chuckled. "But still…"

"Ah, my journey is coming to its end. I'd be in the afterlife with my love...so...it'll be fine…" The old man simply wheezed a bit. "Ahh, but...oi, Lovino…"

"Yeah, old man?"

"...Keep your brother from troubles, alright?"

"...Yeah, old man, whatever you wish."

"Quite disrespectful of you…"

"...I guess huh?"

"Ahhh, I've truly been blessed to watch you grow to a fine man, albeit even if I was a bit too late." The man soon took the letter from the side table. "I'll pass the torch, take good care of the nation."

"P-Pops-"

"Ahh, you gotta accept reality sometimes, Viny. You gotta just accept it...I accepted mine...it's time you accept yours…"

"...Thanks...pops…"

"Don't let it all go to waste...alright?"

"Yeah...I won't."

"And all of you...sorry for not being around for much longer."

"That's…"

"Fine isn't gonna cut it." Zuikaku looked away, biting her lips. "Nothing is fine about this...I...why didn't you tell us about this?"

"It's too late already. It's been in the final stage."

"We could've-"

"Zui...I appreciate the sentiment, but...research on...final stage cancer cure on my heart...is not yet finished...nor can it be done…"

"But your heart-"

"It isn't a normal heart...no transplanted heart can save this old man, but...at least, let's just face everything head on...alright?"

"Yeah...sure...old man." The woman smiled a bit as her sister patted her back.

"Ah that's nice…"

"...See you around I guess...old man." Slowly the bunch began to file out until Lovino and Giovanni were left.

"...So...this is it?"

"Doc says give it two days max...heh, lucky me, seeing you being a kid till you being a stoic son of a wonderful woman. Your mom would've been proud."

"...Yeah…"

"...Your nation needs you more than I do. Go forth...and conquer."

"It's good to know you, old man...take care of them...in the afterlife."

"Aye, see you…" That said, the twin of the Marshal, Aran Romano of the Italian Regia Esercito and Head of the Black Shirts, would soon become the next Il Duce.

"...Why...me?" That question would forever haunt him.

* * *

**Germania, GDR**

"Adler…"

"...What is it?"

"You've been going quiet lately." Driving his blue old sleeper Nissan Fairlady Z 432, the two came to a halt on a red traffic light.

"Ah...that…"

"...You wanna talk about it?" The look of concern washed over her face, but Adler just thought for a moment before answering.

"...Nah-"

"Adler." The tone could have been noted as a forceful one as Adler clenched his hands, his teeth grinded, knowing full well that she won't even back down.

"Tch, fine. It's our kids...we've never been there for them...the only one I've been there was Spatz and he's in the Das Jugend."

"You mean-"

"I'm taking a break from the military for a month. Is that acceptable?" The question of him being out of the military for 'vacation' was something that no one would thought off, he just wanted to be there for his other kids.

"...You're too valuable to lose." The woman argued, the man knew how much he worth, but still nothing is worth the price of the love of a father to his children.

"Take up the mantle for once. For a week at least. I wanna make sure they're fine."

"...If...you say so."

"Good. Should I drop you off in the-"

"Dropping me by Victoria is fine. I'll be fine…"

"...Thanks, dear."

"Don't be too harsh on them."

"Trust me...I won't."

"Says the guy who beat a kid's father for bullying his daughter in 4th Grade."

"That was the third time. I stick to my words. Third time, I beat your dad till he's half dead."

"You're sullying the family name."

"Haha, dad and gramps did the same thing. We all do. We tell them as glory stories."

"Can't believe I'm stuck with you meatheads."

"Heh, can't believe you fell for me."

"I...alright fine, I guess I did have a crush on you."

"Just a crush?"

"...A big one...don't make this harder on me…"

"Right...here we are…" They soon stopped by the Volkshalle as the car pulled over by the stairs with two SS Guards up front wearing black uniforms. "Victoria should be lagging behind...I'll leave the work to you in the meantime...say something to me when the situation calls for it."

"Gotcha, don't worry, I know when to be the damsel in distress."

"...Keep away from extreme feminism...I hate that kind of scheiße."

"Don't you ever." The woman giggled before closing the door. "And do remember...you know where the kids are...right?"

"Course...why wouldn't I?"

"Call it a hunch."

"You and your hunches...see ya around."

"Yeah...see ya." Then the man sped off, leaving the woman in the dust. "...Ahhh, that damn tryhard…"

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna, Dominion of Zilicat**

The borders had been quiet as the Trinity Pact soldiers had been going on for a while with nothing much to do, mainly some Witches would be on a firing contest with some Axis and JSDF tanks and in marksmanship. The sound of cannons fired off, the targets were quickly turned into rubble as officers cheered when a Panther fired its 128mm cannon with a Witch firing her 88mm cannon from her Tiger Striker Unit.

"Ahaha! That's hot! That's real hot!"

The matches continued on with a Liberion Witch coming with her M46 Patton Unit and fired her 90mm cannon. The shot came through, the M1 Abrams soon followed and scored a direct hit onto the target. "Oh damn, I guess your tanks are a lot better than ours." The Liberion Witch grinned.

"Hah! American Firepower!"

"Don't forget that's our gun, yank!"

"Shut it, Fritz!"

"I ain't no Fritz!"

"That's my name!" The unimportant character yelled through.

"Ah shut it!"

"Alright anyone els-"

"Contact! Approaching!" The officers and Witches quickly reacted by bolting to their stations, guns at hand, the officers quickly called in HQ as the contacts began to move closer. It was until some of them realized that it was the Princess' aids.

"Don't fire! That's the Princess' aid!"

"Eh!?"

"Wh-What?"

"Don't! We come in peace!" The rough shout came through.

"Don't shoot! They're here for peace! Hopefully." The Rowlian grunted a bit as the officers relaxed their guns. The convoy of around twelve women came on their horses, all bruised and cut with some bleeding and shutting their eye from the blood that drenched their shining armor. "Oh God..."

"Medic!"

Upon reaching the border, the girls were soon brought inside before being treated. It wasn't until later that they soon learn of what had been done by the Emperor himself, the enslavement of his own daughter. The new information and how some had overheard of the plans of an assassination attempt that would be done in the meeting.

Not like they are going to abide the 'no-weapon treaty' in whatsoever way with how they acted. The Trinity Pact had agreed on an armed meeting convoy, with how fantasy can come through, they quickly went with all high tech to counter anything, invisibility spells, they'd use heat vision, if it was in the dark, night vision would be in trial, if there were brutes and monsters, tanks and IFVs were nearby, if there were dragons or wyverns, helicopters and Jet Fighters were patrolling around.

The Axis were with no doubt far more enraged than anyone in the area. That was when one of them took the radio before speaking. "Border Guard East, reporting, the Princess has been captured and enslaved. Abort the meeting."

_"**PSSHHHT **This true, over?"_

"Twelve personal knights of hers came around, all bloodied. That's an affirm, commence green light."

_"Roger. Over. Abort all moves for peace, continuing plans on he planned invasions. All lights green."_

The Offensive had commenced, and now Axis Domination over the land of Falmart had been planned. And from here on, the Dominance would only continue to grow if more nations with slavery laws keep on coming.

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Wilhelmshaven - GDR**

The Northern Fleet or the Northern Fleet, currently there were more than a dozen fleets active, the North West Fleet, stationed in the Baltics, the North East Fleet that took part in the English Channel Defense Fleet, the West, South, East African Fleet, the East, Southeast, Oceania Fleet had been stationed to cover the Asian Front, the South American Fleet making way on the South American Continent, the four Advanced Fleets of basically the most advanced fleets that are placed on Europe, Asia, America and Oceania.

The Northern Fleet had been sent to be placed on the Mediterranean to basically dominate the seas of the waters of Falmart and establish the reign of a superior Alliance.

With the prototypical and expendable shells and guns, the Zeitlos-Class Battleships now set sail, the Graf Student-Class ship, the Graf Messerschmitt Aircraft Carrier carried around 75 aircrafts. The Gewehr-Class Destroyers began to flock with their twelve 128mm cannons, four guns on three turrets, a massive development to a French-style battleship turret, although the fact that the design was altered to that of the Germania-Class Cruiser, following the Destroyers were the Light Cruisers of the Germania-Class, eight of them, the Heavy Cruisers, the four Prinz Eugen-Class, the Derfflinger, the Prinz Eitel, the Noske and the Mackensen, followed by the two Sieg-Class Battlecruisers, the Sieg and the Reich.

The Fleet of 49 ships and eleven submarines apparently had been ordered to be sent to the Falmartian waters, but where the hell the submarines are? No one knew where exactly before the emergence of the ten IL-Class Submarines, which were akin to the American Sea-Wolf Class Submarines, ones that were reserved in the hundreds that were ordered to be scrapped with their nuclear reactors deactivated or turned into a powerplant that would be named by the submarine's name.

"That's a big U-Boat." Barkhorn muttered as she saw the IL-Class Submarines. "Definitely a Cruiser if I were to guess."

"They're actually Attack Submarines, or Interceptor Submarines that would be used against other Submarines in basically either torps or rocket missiles..." A more knowledgeable Axis member answered.

"...I didn't know you were that much of a nerd, Wald."

"I-I might be a gun nut, but everything involving weapons intrigues me."

"But I can only see ten...where's the other one?" As if on cue, a massive surge came through before the last U-Boat surfaced, beating every submarines and ships in length and size. The entire group can only suck a breath as the massive submarine surfaced and revealed its far larger size with its flat deck with a few missile hatches.

"Alright, that I did not see coming. I knew they have something in mind of a Submerge Aircraft Carrier, but not this early..." Aircrafts lined up, a four fighter squadron dubbed Squadron SACTS(Submerge Attack Carrier Tactical Squadron) or as their more...preferred name in the public, Capricorn Squadron were armed with two Me377 and the two newly commissioned Me379 Nacht Zehrers, the two Fifth-Generation Fighters were soon followed by four Me365s that flew overhead of the whole fleet with six Attack Helicopters that soon landed on the Aircraft Carrier.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that your Germany is basically our America."

"Ehhh, not sure, Japan seems to always send their reinforcements and volunteers round and about, but I think we are the dominant power...maybe, I don't know how your America works..." Adawale shrugged at the Japanese Lieutenant.

"Well, it kinda is America...in some point." Itami chuckled out weakly. "A-Anyways, what's our next destination?"

"...That's kinda it...we got a day left and we go back to Italy..."

"...Well, that sucks..."

"Yeah, we ought to get packing...we all got souvenirs right?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"...Is there any hobby stores around here?"

"...God, I'll never understand weebs." A Waffen-SS member muttered as some other members nodded, clearly not into anime or the sorts.

"It's a sacred treasure! Something degenerates like you will never understand!"

"The degenerates I see are you people!" The banter came through as Astermann sighed, Minna, Amirah and Mio simply chuckled at the sight before them, seeing how men are going about like underaged boys, it was quite obvious that Paie was clearly not too thrilled with the development. The World Pact members were far too in the unknown to comprehend what was being discussed.

"Well, let's...just go to a big one..."

"Wilhelmshaven is named the International Market for a reason."

"Ain't that Hamburg?"

"Then clearly you aren't up to date."

"...Is that an insult?"

"Hell yea, it is, boy."

"Fuckin' hell."

* * *

**JSDF, Alnus Hill**

"Hmm, sure took them a long time huh?" Tuka wasn't thrilled on how long it was taking her saviors and her other friends in their vacation and how they can't participate due to the lack of official identity in the Armed Forces. Something that bothered the High Elf.

"They will all return in due a few days...I heard it had been a while since they were given a pardon for holidays." Lelei spoke out maturely, Tuka couldn't help, but pout at her statement. Rory on the other hand was able to feel many souls coming through her to meet their God, Emroy as souls after souls came through, however she can feel the passing souls of those who do not belong to this world returning through the GATE of the Axis. A far more prominent God had possibly noticed the souls and had called them through to pass them to the Gate.

It wasn't just the Axis', it was both the others, but the souls that were from the Axis were far more appealing to her due to their more...chaotic, yet lawful nature of good-willed people. The people from the Japanese side was quite less, but the people from the World Pact came through with men of great ambitions and great willpower. It can be said that the Axis' and World Pact's people were far more daring and better natured in the battlefield than in the passive living conditions in Japan.

Either way, Rory had been far more intrigued due to the fact that she had not sensed nor have she met any God, Goddess or any Divine Beings from the Japanese side of their World. As the day carried on, the living standards began to grow, they had seen the steel vehicles the Japanese called 'Construction Vehicles' used for construction which made sense with how close they were with their Gate, but fortifications had been going a long way for the ones not in Alnus.

The fortifications was taking longer in Italica, the extermination campaign of bandits had been going slow, but due to the informants coming through and Anti-Insurgencies, German Forces had been able to plow in many bandits with mafias and gangs that were unheard off. The usage of bribes were able to spill out many secrets before they went missing, it was sure that the Germans were taking out for disposable garbage.

But they couldn't really argue with how they did things when they prioritized their own interests than others. Meaning that any Saderan or non-Axis lives excluding Japanese and World Pact lives are quite much expendable, but there was a mention of 'trying to hold fire on friendly villagers'. Well, they only thing that was stopping them is the lack of guerillas, were there guerillas...

Well, they would certainly just grind over the civilians for a few of those peskies. They weren't humane, sure. But they prioritized their citizens before them.

Asides all that, the Germans had been going pretty well with the citizens of Sadera, with some minor trashtalk behind their back. It was normal. It was an every day routine.

It was to avoid civilian casualties and a way to relieve stress without anyone knowing. The fact is that they couldn't stand those faces.

Those cheerful faces despite what was happening to their nation.

It completely infuriates them to know that those people were having the time of their life when their citizens were suffering from their own country's doings.

They don't wish to blame them, they didn't want to in all respect, but all that didn't matter, they were Sadera's citizens and they completely hated their behaviors. So much that when one did a minor misconduct within their district, they completely gave up the order of justice and began to cleanse them out. It was the order of War, the Golden Rules of War did not dictate this, this was due to the fact that any criminals that were captured committing crime could be classified as a war criminal, a woman would be judged differently, but the treatment would still be the same, with some going near to raping them.

It was not a just system.

It was never perfect.

They tried.

But ultimately, the Saderans were far more animals than humans in nature.

They held their tongue.

They didn't want to be the 'holier than thou' people they despised so much, but it hurts so much that the saying was not far off from the truth.

Compared to what they did.

They were far more saint-like than the Imperial fools. It was sickening.

They never committed rape.

They never abused the citizens who were in their care.

They never abused their prisoners of war.

They never even dared to think about killing children and women in the first place.

Those qualities were what justified the soldiers to let out their anguish over their losses to the criminals of war. It was only a matter of time until they went mad with the Imperial fools.

The fact that the ban was lifted had meant that they could cause far more suffering, far more atrocity and far more effect to the citizens to cause a rebellion that would overthrow their monarchy and sue for peace. If that didn't work then a testing nuke would solidify the supremacy of the Axis. With the Anti-Radiation Solution that would be able to basically dissolve the radiation and nullify it before being injected by a Solution that solidifies the effects would never latch on, however the solution was not a permanent or a guaranteed solution.

The Anti-Radiation Packs were already mass produced with Radiation Vaccines ready to be applied, 2002 would be their time of debut, the matter of will it be effective is completely reliant on human experimentations and white mice experimentations. The humans were gathered from the War Criminals of the Papaldian, Rowlian and Gra Valkan wars.

So for now...

It was playing it safe with a nuke at hand, the Japanese might know with their tech of 2019, but their tech was at best in the 2000s, which was now...

But their aircrafts?

Their F-15Js were basically Japanese Me365 that were first made by the USA. That was their most progressive aircraft, their weapons were mostly air-based, never thinking of what happens when they run out of aircrafts to throw, the usage of Railguns on Battleships became an Anti-Aircraft-Carrier supposed weapon, while heavy, their new tech allowed to lose some men with engineers covering the maintenance of autoloaders and automated weapons. This had caused more men to be available for other works in the Navy.

Now...

Now they wait on what surprise the Empire will bring next, now that it had been cancelled, the meeting shall be a slaughter ground, the Axis had been waiting for the usage of napalm...

Maybe they could try and burn the meeting grounds? Expendable equipment and dummies...wax bodies are always somewhat realistic. And are usable for the time being...a triggered time bomb that would blow up and spread napalm would also be great. The only problem would be if they brought the Princess and her Knights as slaves.

...

Well, do they need to be a subject?

Preferably.

Why?

…

Most of the personnel don't know why, but speculations say it was because of the _charm _they give out.

...

Like they said, it was a speculation.

"Wait, can we hitch a ride to the Ex-Xis Gate?" The pronunciation of Axis was completely butchered by Tuka, but was somewhat cringeworthy to hear.

"Hmm, I heard that a ride would be on by this evening, but where would we stay?"

"I heard that the Axis would prepare a special reservation for VIPs." The Mage's pronunciation was completely spot on with how much she learnt over the time.

"Vee-Eye-Pee?" Tuka asked.

"Very Important Person. I believe." Lelei muttered out.

"Oh. I see."

"Well, anyways, do the Ex-Xis keep their word?" Rory questioned, having seen many things, she wasn't one who was keen on trusting.

"Geez, Rory-san...you didn't need to be that cautious."

"There's nothing wrong with doing so, Tuka." The Demi-Goddess simply muttered a 'Geez' below her breath.

"Huhhhh, fine..." The elf sighed at the Oracle.

"Hmhm, glad you see my point."

"Either way, Rory-san, I think it's best we give it a shot." Lelei spoke up.

"I...Very well, I'll give it a go."

"See! I knew you'll come around!" Tuka cheerfully spoke up, giving Rory a bit of a sigh.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**T-2 Type 02 = Leopard III Tank Command and Conquer Generals: Rise of the Reds**

**N12K Ginryuusei = FFR-31 Sylph**

**A/B38M = F/A-27C JP Navy Fighter: Used for Striking Fleets**

**A36M5 = VF-1S Valkyrie: Upgraded to continue serving as an Interceptor**

**A37M2 = VF-19E Excalibur: Upgraded for better Air Superiority and Interceptor capabilities**

**Imperial States of Western America Flag: The Flag of the Japanese Pacific States**

**Eastern Nationalist States of America Flag: The American Serapis Flag with the Grand Seal of America with the words 'Liberty Ethos' instead of the thirteen stars**

**Russian Empire Flag: Only reference I can find is in the 'Alternate History of Europe' by Eternom and the 'Alternate History: What if Imperial Russia never fell' video by Monsieur Z, if they got taken down, well, best you just imagine the description I give since I can't fucking find the source of where it came from.**

**Empire of Britain Flag: The Astany British Union Flag of Fascists**

**Downloaded the latter two photos due to the fact that they could be taken down, I can probably set up a discord, but that'd take a while, since I'm doing all of this alone now...so yeah.**

* * *

**Alright, that took a while huh? Had you guys waiting huh? Fortunately, I'm going to have next chapter as the continuation of the German-Saderan War, and then having read a good piece of Light Novel, named '86', I actually have a plan to make my own Light Novel, again. Yes, I did have one, but sadly kinda in a bad situation of a rock and a hard place.**

**Co-Writer had not answered me in a while, due to personal issues most likely, can't blame him as I had my own problems with writing. Now I do have a basis of a Fantasy Against Somewhat Modern Military sort of style, but I still have to work on University, so, yeah. It'll take me a while. Anyways, I'll try to work out my writing skills here.**

**Anyways! Onto the reviews!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cap Vietnam: Well, there you go, if it's still not too clear, well...I gotta do it manually then...and then the assassination attempt, you do know that the Axis sometimes can be...underhanded in some point. **

**Artyom-Dreizehn:**** Red Alert 3 went wack indeed, but the game itself could've been done better if EA didn't get their hands on it. It was already restricted by deadlines, poof those deadlines, we'd have a legend of a game, maybe far better than World of Warcraft, but who knows? EA had ruined it, while it is still enjoyable and such, I'm just bummed at EA, they just slaughtered a bunch of good games and made them bad. **

**Anyways, knowing the Axis, Magitek would certainly be useful when the scientists and magi get to work something out, if I'd have to guess three years at max. I'd go for something out of Arifureta, but still a bit more primitive, a possible usage of magic railguns basically. While it would be seen as OPAF, I'd power it down by 75%, after that, I'll get more Infantry Weapons that would be basically as powerful as the handguns 'Donner' and 'Schlag', but having seen how powerful it is, the material would be a lot more tougher than regular steel and alloy for infantry guns. **

**Energy Sources might be solved by Mana, if they can get them stuff working with how Mithril(GAP World) have mag, it won't be farfetched to control mana, but would be hard to control so it would need some time. Indeed the magic shown by Paie is quite convenient, unless you need to speak in a foreign language to not be understood. It has its ups and downs, but the ups far outweigh the downs as it would unify the Axis further more with no language barrier, although it would make the citizens lose their former identities. So yeah...**

**It kinda is a double-edged sword, but we'll see. Thanks for the tips!**

**ANZMAGICMAN:**** I mean...Nazis and Fascists are kinda different, but I can see them being similar. And yeah, probably Neo-Nazis would be against the Fascists(Maybe, not yet proven, only a theory and speculation)**

**Nero Claudius:**** They're silently hating them, they just don't show it. They still have a war to win, but racism would be something that the Axis would be against(sometimes), but many soldiers would be against Saderans and what they just did back then, but will always soon forget. And will do...**

**Maybe. Since many of us are weebs lmao.**

**Professional Degenerate:**** Hell yeah, comrade. And nah, MA contents ain't allowed soo...nah, fam, there ain't gonna be a hentai here and I can't write hentai as it breaks my code of writing M-Rated stuff and MA is still out of my league. Read your fanfic btw, keep it up. :D**

**S31tora:**** Logistics would be needed, but really when the Axis finished their industrialization then the logistics wouldn't really be that bad if they have to invade Japan, first of all, the usage of missiles and AA to eliminate any Aircrafts that come around and destroy bombs and missiles shot, while not always guaranteed for a constant interception, the World would need time to prepare and yeah, it'd be pretty much a stalemate due to Japan's nature of an island nation, how the amount of logistics the nations can push out and how Germany would have a countermeasure against B-2 Spirits when they have one, so yeah. They basically have 'If we have it, we need to learn how to destroy it' kind of attitude. So yeah, completely paranoid Germany right here, mates.**

**So, it'd probably end up in a stalemate, but the OTL would never be able to invade Falmart or get through the GATE nor ever get to the lands of the Axis. Well, either way it'd be a complete bloodbath for either side. Anyways, I'm making a discord, only its taking some time. So yeah...**

**Papon777:**** I'll try making the complete timeline, it'd be a hassle with how many wars there will be that would veteranize the entirety of the Axis and how they fight, the UN and Axis would be a complete war with politics as many didn't see how politics can be useful when they had resided their differences and worked as one, but still have some friendly competitions when the entire OTL is having a war on who can get to the moon first in the Cold War and Nuclear Armaments when the other side was trying to find a way to not make it as devastating. **

**Well, Hardy's probably gonna get clapped. Hard. And they'll probably nuke her own people, without faith she'd probably be just some hag. And yes!**

**DOWN WITH THE TYRANTS! UP WITH THE PACT!**

* * *

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy! If you do not enjoy, well, hopefully you can find the next chapters enjoyable or some other entertainments. Eitherway! I'll catch y'all next chapter!**


	27. Pact 9 - Saderan Alliance Part 9

**Summoning the Greater Axis Pact**

* * *

**Pact 9 - Saderan Alliance Part 9**

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

"When Johnny comes marching home again."

**"HURRAH! HURRAH!"**

"We'll give him a hearty welcome then."

**"HURRAH! HURRAH!"**

The Americans began to sing as their Division began to move out of the area, a few dogs were wagging their tails as they followed the march. Ranging from some German Shepherds to some big Pitbull. The song came through loudly, the Japanese men completely were looking at awe as despite not being attacked, other nations were sending their aids. So far, there were French, British, American, Croatian, Russian, Austrian, Czech, Slovakian, Polish, Danish, Dutch, Belgian and other nations'. Even Japanese had sent some of their Divisions, numbering around five hundred thousand men or more.

The other nations were lagging behind, singing their own national song, the French singing the Chant du Diable, the British singing their anthem, the Comrades the voices, the Russians with the song of Polyushka Polye, other nations had their own songs sung alongside their comrades, the Germans had sung various songs from Panzerlied, the Horst Wessel Lied to the SS Marschlied. The numerous songs had completely filled the skies.

The Reporters who were reporting could clearly feel the air of nationalism and the emotions given up to sing them. The Japanese came around singing their Battotai March with the Italians singing their Giovinezza anthem. The Reporters can only stay stunned and awestruck at what was a Fascist Army standing side by side, soon came the Asians with their chanting of their respective army songs. The Vietnamese, the Indonesian, the Cambodian, the Malaysian, the Filipinos, the Siamese, the Indian, the Chinese, the Australian and many others began to march.

Such numbers were unheard of as of the Vietnamese War, the amount of volunteers were groundbreaking. It was likely that they all were feeling attacked by the Saderans and once again come forth to face the threat, not as individuals, but as one united force.

Something that had never happened with their world as everyone had excuses to not be united as one, the PRC, the Russian Federation, the North Koreans, the Islamic Extremists, America, all of them had been constantly engaged in tensions of the world, but that was not to excuse that others didn't create or were connected with the tensions especially when Neo-Nazi, Fascist and Neo-Fascist movements began to strive through. The ANTIFA movements began to go harder, but these did not affect the Axis.

Why would it?

When all those radicals would be purged under the circumstances of 'threatening our striving Alliance', which it did, every Communists were banned, anyone affiliated would be interrogated inhumanely. Communism had been frowned upon so badly, it was more of an offensive joke. It was still a joke, but not really that famous with how serious it was back then.

Nevertheless as the Armies marched forth, they brought a wave of nausea to the Reporters. Were they to ever give them an opportunity or excuse for war.

They'd be done for, given how many were allowed to be stationed, the Italians had been given their part of land, their shares on grounds that they were the ones being attacked and how other countries would receive resources from minor areas that were conquered. It was a mutual relationship on how cheap weapons were nowadays with their booming economy.

This had led to the companies building more factories in the new areas with enough greenery and greens to support the environment, the usage of new equipment to filter the smoke's dangerous particles had also nearly nullify its existence after the 1950s awareness of the climate change. The complete dash for newer and cleaner smoke chimneys had the nations scrambling to research more onto cleaner energy plants.

Either way, long story short, the Axis' agenda of nullifying dangerous smoke paid off with the complete lack of chemicals going to the sky. But with mithril, it would be easier to maintain with their new technology, although they'd need to export them to Mu and the Holy Mirishial Empire to lessen the smoke they produce. With that, the Japanese could possibly learn something from their Axis Allies than America who had forsaken the Defense Treaty and now are taking measures to solidify their control over the GATE, same with the UN, Russia and China, something the Axis would possibly not take too kindly of.

Flags flew upon the air, the French's new Monarchist State, governed by both the people and the Monarch, a flag of Blue and Red with a White Fleur-de-lis in the middle, giving it the French Republic touch while adding the monarchist touch.

The Polish flag that flew was one which is a flag with the White and Red color, a Cross that is placed on the middle, its color swapping on each section to make itself known with the coat of arms in the middle of it.

The Dietsland, now renamed to Westmark, flag had been the same national flag with the red being changed to bright orange and the coat of arms on the center left of the flag.

The flag of Asians had been unified for the most part, the reformed Nusantara had been a Reichskommissariat, but their national flag had always been the Red and White, reverse of Poland's standard flag with the Garuda on the middle, a white banner that read 'Bhinneka Tunggal Ika' upon it.

The Ostasien, a United Federation of Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia had their national flag in the form of the German white flag with the German flag on the top left, within the middle of its black cross was the emblem of the Indochinese, a flag of yellow with three horizontal red stripes.

The Filipinos, had their flag, changed with the Japanese Rising Sun flag, the rays coming out as expected, but the difference was the fact that a white outline of their sun and three stars emblem formed around the sun with red borders on the rays of light that went towards the sun and stayed within the sun's border. (Merging of the Japanese Imperial Flag as the base with the Filipino three golden stars placed within the stripes of correspondence)

The Australasian's flag had been changed into a dark blue basis, a white cross within with five stars on each end and the middle, the German flag on the top left of the pseudo-Union Jack.

The Baltic's flag had been given the United Baltic Duchy's flag with the coat of arms on the top left corner.

Ukraine got their flag to be changed to the standard blue and yellow, but leaned to Germany's banner of black with ribbons and the circle, having the flag base on blue and yellow, they added the Tryzub on the middle of the circle.

The Belarussian or Weißrussland had been given the white red white flag, with the decorative pattern placed above and below the red ribbon, a white shield with a red cross and a black snorist emblem on the middle of it.

The Flag of the Swiss or Genevans were that of the same red with a white cross, only with a German Coat of Arms in the middle.

The Italian Yugoslav was given the Black, White and Red flag like they did, but given an additional Italian shield in the middle of it.

Then the Californian or Western American Coast, the Pacific States is basically Japan's rising sun with the rays that are perfectly vertical and horizontal exchanged with red stars, four on the right, one above and below and two on the left, the rest of the rays were colored in blue and didn't touch the sun.

The Chinese flag was that of the red, gold, blue, white and red striped flag with the Qing Dragon emblem on it.

The Korean flag had a white background with their national emblem, the Taeguk, the flag was simply the Japanese's rising sun with the sun exchanged by the Taeguk with the rays of the sun turned into blue and red in accordance of the Taeguk.

The Czechs or rather as they are, the Bohemians had their flag turned into the horizontal striped White, Blue and Red with the Bohemian coat of arms upon it.

Slovakia faired a similar fate, having the White, Red and Blue with the black and white snorist shield emblem in the center.

Romania and Hungary shared a different fate, having not changed their design for some time. The Romanian Blue, Gold and Red with the Coat of Arms and on the top left corner, the Iron Guard emblem in a green square, the Kingdom of Hungary had its similar fate of its Red, White and Green and its Coat of Arms in the center and an Arrow Cross on the top left corner.

Bulgaria had its own share, following a similar route with the others, ite White, Green and Red given the Bulgarian Coat of Arms in the center, but with no fascist emblem.

These flags soared high above the sky, and in the middle of them all, they bare a similar flag within their ranks, the Flag of the Greater Axis Alliance, which was a similar flag to the UN's with a darker shade of blue similar to the EU's with a North Star Vector below the white outline of the world.

* * *

**Offensive You Know, Command Centre Alfa**

The Officers had set up the Holographic Table with the Satellite that looked over the entire world, it was large, possibly half of Mithril with a similar gravity as earth. The world itself had a few continents that made the world up with some aligning itself with some Japanese Anime which would be toyed with later as they had a war to finish. The Generals from the World Pact and JSDF looked stunned at the desk as the Tagged units had moved from their respective areas with some Witches taking their own tags to form the Air Squadrons.

"Amazing, I didn't know you have this kind of technology." George Patton muttered in complete amazement.

"Eh, we do our best around here. Our technicians back home would berate the hell out of us if we got one broken as it is quite a...delicate equipment." A German General chuckled nervously, the technicians back home were feisty as hell and would berate them, calling the Generals as far as meatheads. It was an inside joke. Soldiers were often called Meatheads with the knowledgeables meaning Engineers, technicians, anyone who specialize in handling and maintaining equipment to be called smartasses.

The feeling was mutual, but the respect was indeed real. They had each other's back and they couldn't live without each other. They were the muscle, the othere were the brain. Well, it would be controversial, but that's how it is.

"Either way, we've gone and tagged Kingdom of Chart, Westrun, Calinko, and the Counties surrounding them, if time serves right, then they'll be gone by two days. Then we'll come through with the shores of the Kingdom Queer, coming along there, we can refuel our ships and get them back in the water without going back through the Gate."

"And if it closes?"

"We made sure it won't, we'll guard it with some...special equipment."

"...What would this special equipment be?"

"Ah, that would be something we would keep...secret or confidential for the time being...but do enjoy the matches that will be commenced." The General grinned, soon enough, Brigade Wulf of the 8th German Motorized Infantry Division engaged against the defenders of the Kingdom of Chart. The battle that ensued was recorded to have around five thousand Chartan soldiers, against a thousand Germans.

* * *

**Slaughter of Mikola**

"Enemy troops sighted!" The varying amounts of infantry in front of cavalry units and mages began to run with their shields up and their spears readied. The Germans had quickly taken advantage of the distance to dig in, with the scenario being that they are out on the open, their light tanks, the Puma were placed in front with the trucks on the back.

Soon, the charging soldiers were targeted by the Rifles with the Machine Guns being set up, the Puma's 90mm cannon was equipped with a High-Explosive Fragmentation 90mm round, which soon was fired in a volley of six. The cannons fired with the MG02 set up firing its 12.7mm payload of AP rounds. "Feuer! Feuer!" The infantry soon finished their preparations with their rifles soon firing off, the 7.92mm and 5.56mm soon flew as the Archers of the medieval army were not able to fire off their arrows.

The ensuing battle was no battle, but a slaughter. The World Pact's Witches and JSDF were not in the battle, thus the ensuing chaos was never going to be seen directly on how the Axis actually fought, the Wulf Battalion infamously known as the Grau Wulf Pack was a down-the-line inhumane Battalion of both reformed criminals and hardened regulars.

And with how they fought, they'd be branded as war criminals if anything. The extended use of incendiary mortars, negligence of possible prisoners of war, with no Geneva Convention however, their actions were dubbed 'acceptable' by some, but frowned upon by many. But if anything, they did not represent them all.

"Mortars!"

"Half-Load!"

"Firing Incendiary!" Shells came flying and propelled out of the mortar, the shells fell and blew into patches of flames and inferno, the explosions set the entire enemy formation apart with the German tankers constantly firing their mounted machine guns.

"Suppressing fire!" The machine guns that were set up soon went live as men were slaughtered in the field, the live went down to the ground to stray away from the bullets that were wildly flung.

"Forwards!" The IFVs and AFVs went forth as they began to close the distance, the autocannons on the IFVs fired quickly and cut down the survivors, mages tried to cast their spells, but were ultimately cut down before their spells could be conjured. The Infantry soon caught up as they got onto their vehicles or plain out drag themselves and try to catch up. As that was done, the Germans now have entered territory belonging to the Kingdom of Chart. Soon enough, the invasion would spread and the war would go on.

* * *

**Axis Meeting**

"We've received the news, so, Princess Pina had been captured and imprisoned. Her Knights only number in the dozen, and everyone is already at pro-war." Princess Zara spoke up as Marshal Aran Romano nodded, the meeting included Erika who had been placed on active duty, General Hazama, Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, Field Marshal Georgy Zhukov, Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery and Field Marshal Dwight D. Eisenhower were also present in the meeting.

"Troublesome, and she's our Pro-Peace connector." Hazama shut his eyes, Aran simply sipped his lukewarm tea from his cup.

"Troublesome? This is barely just a stopgap for us." The Italian commented as he settled the tea down.

"It's quite true." Erika nodded before she took out a file. "According to intel, the area is around...this section of the Capital, if there is anything, we'll need some long range escorts due to the range needed." She zoomed into the Capital and pointed where the Princess is most certainly being detained in.

"Well...wait, where's sir Adler?" Zara blinked as she realized the German Marshal was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh...he has some...business to take care off..." Erika had cringed slightly, her husband had always been unnecessarily...forgetful and reckless, irresponsible even, but even then, he'll still responsibility and a Code of Honor and Decency.

"I...see. That's rather unfortunate." The Princess muttered, the Marshals agreeing silently with Hazama chuckling quietly. "...Anyways...anyone have a plan?"

"We'd actually advise to take some Witches with you, since they are not as troublesome as a Fighter Jet. They'll also help out with additional air support if need be."

"They'll be useful I can see, but..." The projector came out, the range from their furthest air base to the capital was around a few hundred kilometers away. Erika stood up with a laser pointer. "Our furthest base on Zilicat is still six hundred kilometers away from the Capital, Sadera. Our best long range helicopter, the Fl762 is only capable of 370km of combat radius, so we need to get a new base closer to the Capital."

"Damn, how the hell did they even get to the Capital so quickly and back here?"

"...They didn't specify."

"What? This seems too suspicious, it's like an excuse...an excuse for a poor author to skip explanations on how a group just travelled to another location that is around seven hundred kilometers away. More like a fast travel kind of thing..." Aran pointed out.

"...Well, I don't quite understand, but it seems like something called bad writing in fiction, is it?" Erwin questioned the man who simply shrugged.

"That's...one way to put it." Zara simply giggled nervously. "Anyways, taking into account, apparently the majority of their puppets are on their east, however there are multiple kingdoms that are standing in the way..."

"As much as they are trouble...our Divisions are currently going through them." The projection soon slid to the next picture of a fallen Kingdom of Chart with the name of Divisions in charge of the Invasion and the supports. "Chart has been one of the annoyance, but apparently after further investigation revealed that...well, they are a mineral deposit type of kingdom."

"Mineral deposit? In what way is it useful to us?"

"...Didn't say they are useful to us, but they are useful to Sadera." Zara grinned slightly. "They'll lose resources in a rapid pace, also the fact that we have discovered a rare material deposit, that many call...Mithril."

"Mithril? As in the fictional type of mineral that we find in fantasies?"

"...W-Well, that's one way to say it, but...that's about it, the material that we found is not abundant, but compared to other material, it is tough and robust compared to some alloys...so we took some to analyze." The Germans had given them the benefit of taking the entire stock of mithril, while they import them from the Italians.

"I see, can we receive some samples?"

"I'll make a query on that matter, but most of the samples had been sent to the other side for testing. On one side note, we have clearance on basically selling some...things."

"Selling equipment to...who?" The Liberion Marshal questioned, the others have looked a bit keen.

"...Well, it really depends on what each can give us, for...Japan, it's...quite difficult, but we are willing to sell in small numbers." Zara simply brushed her hair. "Price-wise, it would depend on what each can provide us with...for example, Witches..."

"I see..." Bernard bit his lips. "It's all about exchanging...a trade of technology and knowledge."

"Bingo~!" The Princess perked up.

"Then it'll be hard..." Hazama was one to know that their tech was probably far advanced than his nation's.

"...Oh don't worry, since looking at your world, your people are way too uncivilized, so we do have plans on giving some tech, since some of us are feeling generous and also pity the hell out of you guys with how your society is nowadays." She followed up with a cheery look.

"What's with that look, Zara?" Erika looked a bit taken aback.

"Just stating the truth...to be honest...I just don't like the feel of democracy when I saw it..." The Princess looked away, her cheery look dimming down a bit. "You're the one selling...give them the sale price, I'll be...out the back, alright?" The woman herself looked a bit down, too down...

"Right..." The Secretary of the Axis Minister of Defense responded. "A-Anyways...we can get to the prices..."

* * *

**Novus Imperium Italiano, Roma**

"Tch, so _we_ need to send _our _people to meet _theirs_?" An Italian Ambassador clicked his tongue, annoyed obviously. "They expect _us_ to go to potential enemy territory in their Germany due to the tensions rising between their America, Russia and China?"

"This is madness! We'll never agree to this!" A Croatian protested as within the Meeting Hall of the Imperium Romanum State Building, the Axis had been disagreeing with the agreement of having sent their best diplomats to meet with the UN. "I'd be damned if I send in some of the best diplomats I have there! Those Capitalists are more anarchistic than anything I've seen! Have you seen how they protested against Common Sense Campaigns!? Those dipshits and excuse of human beings are no worse than pigs!"

The Conference, hosted by the UN had asked or more or less, demanded them to get their asses to the other Earth. Of course, the Axis had an uproar, from both Americas, Asia, Oceania, Europe, Africa and every single Continent that supports the Axis. It was...somewhat _unfair_ despite a solution to basically send a connection to participate through the internet.

"Calm down! They might be bad, but they do not represent the majority! All we know is that they are suffering from all the stupidity the government is giving out!" A Serbian diplomat yelled out.

"My God, can we talk civilly!? We would be not better than them if we do not stop this petty argument!" An Albanian snapped the men out of the arguments. "Thank you!"

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. I am far more skeptical of America, Russia and China, they seem to be contesting each other, more so against America." A French pointed out, the men and women began to speak in a more toned down manner, the Foreign Affair Diplomats soon voiced their opinion.

"What of our guards?"

"We shall send in the Germans."

"The Germans? Why them?" A Diplomat questioned with a quirked eyebrow, the Germans had more or less been an MVP or the Major in Europe as is Japan in Asia, as Italiano Afrika is in Africa as well as Argentina in South America and the Nationalist States of America in North America, with Mezzo Amerika in Central America. But in comparison it was either Germany or Japan that held the superior force, Italy had been out of it, when they were in the verge of breaking point in a civil war in which Germany played a big part in as they exterminated the members of the soon to be traitors of the Fascist Realm.

"Oh please, realize that their Special Overseer Agents are superior compared to ours due to their constant services and their superior equipment."

"...As much as I don't want to admit, that is true." The Italian nodded grimly. "But we can also add our own security force."

"That would be for the best, have the Germans make their move to accompany the diplomats?"

"Indeed, they have. They are nearly one step ahead of us every time. Hmhm, yes, indeed." The French chuckled at his own answer. "I will let the German explain it out in detail." The German in question had been sipping his warm chocolate, as the meeting continued forth before laying the mug down, the audible sound of ceramic meeting wood came about as he chuckled.

"A chaotic session indeed, hmm? Onto business then...we have decided to mobilize our Foreign Guard Squadron, the Red Riot and the Special Unit, Die Walküre." The German smiled, the Red Riot, was a rare case, they weren't as blood hungry as other units or as violent, they were by far named that, due to how far they went when they saw a protest came through with innocents getting beaten and openly raped by anarchists, that had been a holiday after then, named the Red Riot due to the actions taken against the riot of anarchists, how innocents got in was that they didn't say anything about a demonstration, their mob was stopped and were being held back without any violent retaliations. As it was said, the innocents were caught in the demonstration and the rest is history.

If anything, the Red Riot was a more passive Squadron with professionals within. The other ambassadors nodded as they spoke silently. "I think it is best to say that we can start the Operation in a few more days and to deploy any needed assistance and support. I believe everyone is in agreeance?"

"Most definitely."

"For sure."

"Splendid, I believe we can conclude this and continue it within the Gate, is this reasonable?"

"I'd prefer it if it weren't, but guessing the time, I believe that is a wiser choice." An ambassador gave his two cents in.

"Actually why don't we meet within the Gate?"

"Too many reliability issues." The French shrugged. "Don't ask, they said it was too much of a risk to enter due to 'unforeseeable circumstances'."

"Typical, they always are too cautious in situations like this." The Croatian snorted, the military had been more or less going through a mix of progressive and conservative, but in the point of cautiousness, they had always looked for a point of no casualties in war, a hypocritical statement, but in the worst of wars, the least amount of casualties is needed.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that will be all. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

**Novus Imperium Sardegna**

"And we've arrived in Sardegna, ladies and gents." The bus driver spoke up as he pulled the lever to open the doors. "Well, best of luck to you, people. And happy hunting!" The Joint Recon Force can only groan a bit with a few Witches giggling at the expense the others felt. "And don't forget to watch your steps!" The members of the Joint Recon Company just got off their ride, bringing their suitcases that they brought along.

"Ahh, that was a nice vacation, to be honest." Itami spoke up as the JSDF officers nodded in agreement. "Sad it was kinda short."

"Well, compared to the other days we get the day off? This is better." Kuribayashi shrugged off with some JSDF officers who can't help, but agree with the CQC Expert.

"That's nice, we have to be combat ready at all times when a Neuroi appears. While that is mostly day time with a few night raids." Minna explained their situation, some Witches and WP soldiers nodding at the circumstances they had to serve in.

"Well nowadays, there are a lot of idiotic nations that attack us in some circumstances like the Japanese Front against an Empire, we had a lot of wars nowadays...so this is nothing new." Astermann gave his two cents. Rowlia, Papaldia and Gra Valkas had been the majors, but of course, many conflicts are fought without many knowing their existence. Island conflicts, pirates, ravagers, Empires that sougth for more power.

But none knew that the Greater Axis Pact's Empires of now six, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, Argentina and the New Ottomans, despite the last being the most weakest of all six, they still had some power above other independent nations. America would be seen as an Empire, but with their Constitution and type of government, they'd be considered a superpower on their own basis. But compared to the Germans, Italians and Japanese, they were somewhat...

Lackluster in Nationalism.

But other than that, they were pretty powerful. Now, they were regarded as the Endless Civilization. The 0th Civilization. Or as they call themselves, due to how the 1st is advanced compared to the 2nd, and how the 3rd is the most primitive.

"Really? How many?"

"Too many wars, too many to list right now." Adawale butted in.

"Technically not too many to list. You're just plain lazy, sir." A German shrugged, causing the man to give him a deadpan stare.

"...Fine, Intervention of the Qua-Toinan-Rowlian War, Papaldian-Axis War, this war and the Japanese-Gra Valkan War, also I heard that Rheem was planning to backstab us and apparently war ended faster than expected with Rheem now at full attention of the Japanese Empire." Adawale listed, some of the members looked at him funny.

"...I never thought that you'd be intervening in wars so quickly." Kuribayashi spoke up, she had been listening intently to the conversation and had been reading some of the head news of the invasions of Papaldia and War on the Rodenius Continent.

"Influence, dear. There is a price to pay, but none are greater than a life. Capitalism is on its way out, Fascism and Corporatism is at its peak. We work for the people, they often don't know what's good for themselves. Like how parents are to their children." An Italian senior spoke up to the younger CQC specialist, who simply gave the confirmation in the form of an 'ah'.

"I didn't know you all were that invested in making people's lives better."

"You think of us as cold blooded psychopaths?" A German jokingly asked, to which Kuribayashi answered.

"Yes."

"...Oh…" The German in question soon turned away. His face a bit red from embarrassment.

"Because...the Nazis did so many unlawful shit in Europe."

"Oh don't remind us." Another spoke up as he looked a bit bitter. "My grandpop fought in the German Civil War of the Fascists against the Nazis. My grandmother was jewish, so it was...obvious that the moment she leaves...she's gone for good."

"...Sorry if I-"

"That's alright...quite alright. The legend himself killed the Führer in an assassionation. This coming from a revelation after decades after the fall of the Nazis. Besides...hatred and sadness would never bring her back. And she'd be on my ass if she's here sulking instead of serving the new Reich." The man grinned, though it didn't remove the tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Ah…"

"Remember the past, learn from it, grieve for it and move on. Some things are best forgotten and some memorialized. It's never good to stick to your history no matter how hard it is…"

"...Man, our world can learn a thing from yours...with all due respect of course!" Kuribayashi snapped the last part when all the Germans gazed at her.

"...Haha...yeah, that's true as fuck." A German smirked.

"Well...time to pack up some heat. We're back on the playing field." Astermann snorted as the men and women raised their arms and shouted.

"YEAH!"

"URA!"

* * *

**Offensive into Sadera**

**Kingdom of Calinko, Northwest of Sadera**

**The Next Day**

The Calinkans had not foreseen the day that Germany, Italy and their allies marched into their cities. Having forsaken the truce, the men had continued to stomp through the cities of Hemley, the King and his family were simply spared to watch their kingdom burn to the ground.

"Sir." An Italian officer spoke as a German Commander turned and saluted back. "The Top Brass had decided to change Battle Plans. We shall completely obliterate the Saderan dogs and their pitiful Empire."

"Understandable. What is the status of our logistics?"

"Easily managed. We do not need to worry much about it."

"...Hmm, very well. Tell Top Brass that the Großdeutschland Panzergrenadier Division will be en-route and ready for combat in a few days."

"Yessir!" The Italian saluted before immediately leaving to report back.

* * *

**Terror of Westland**

The Germans had successfully landed in Westland via parachuting as they blasted through obstacles and annihilated any futile resistance, simply showing no mercy against their foes.

Having don their emblems with honor, they marched in squads to destroy the last of the resistance the Kingdom of Westrun had in store in their Capital.

The Paratroopers, the 7th Air Division, or more famously known as the first Fallschirmjäger Division, simply had tear the city apart bit by bit and had their suppliers dry themselves clean of supply.

Using every bit of ammo to slaughter the collaterals, otherwise known as the scum and the pigs in human skin. The magic didn't even help them one bit as the specialists simply tear through the ranks through guerilla warfare and hit and runs, utilizing everything at hand to pulverize enemy forces and crush them in a swift blow.

Now they were all limited in ammunition, but with a Italian Grenadier Division soon arriving, it was another jump well done. "Sir! Reporting!" A Specialist saluted to the leader, a General, who commanded the thousands of men with him here.

"At ease."

"Command has wished you to commit into a triple invasion of Land, Sea and Sky."

"A triple intervention, hm? A fine idea...but I am rather hesitant in it."

"Inputs are a thing, just to remind you, sir."

…

"Tell them, I am interested. Now then, we're still going to work the last bits out. I'll be running late for their fine and fun little party of a meeting." The Commander simply shrugged, the 1st Fallschirmjäger Division, having gone through their appetizer was now onto the Main Dish.

* * *

**Siege of Port Scylla, Kingdom of Queer**

By the Port, Galleys, Carques and Barques were set ablaze as German and Nordic Wiking Troops were walking around the Port, dead bodies and bullet cases lied everywhere, buildings were scorched, citizens were rounded up in groups as the Men of the North, some Amphibious Assault Transport were placed by the shore as Amphibious Vehicles dismounted off.

The gas masks wore by the soldiers had scared some of the citizens and some of the garrison troops, as the nearby Fleet had finally received a place to rest in, the officials arrived through the German's Schwarz Engel Helicopters flew and landed on a clearing for helicopters. As the men and women stepped out of the helicopters, the execution of slave owners were quickly slaughtered in public, instilling fear into the citizens.

"Captain Valentine. Good of you to join us." The Captain, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes simply looked with disgust as the soldiers slaughtered the citizens.

"...Is every slaughter needed to be public?" She asked, rather curiously.

"If they aren't, the citizens won't understand then. I apologize, but it is very much need be. If not, then it would keep on going." The officer simply shrugged, his tone was uncaring despite his words. The Captain understood why they didn't really care, they weren't their own, therefore, everyone within the Axis is more important, namely they who were enslaved, by that, in all circumstances, the new landers were all fair game.

"...That aside though, my main objective is to speak to the Commander of the Division."

"Hoh? I guess I can let you." The officer smirked, he soon let the Captain into the Command HQ. "Werner, a fan has come through." Captain Valentine came into the room to find a German of his forties, greyish-blonde hair, a burnt right face, steel blue eyes gazed into her soul. She had to lie if she said she wasn't terrified, the German snorted as he got up.

"General Werner...Amadeus Werner...who am I speaking to?" He spoke with a deep voice, the Captain tensed herself before coughing.

"Captain Valentine, Captain Jill Valentine, sir Werner."

"Drop the sir, call me Werner, everyone does..." He smiled simply.

"I've...heard of your endeavors in Papaldia and Rowlia. You are well respected in East America."

"Am I? I'm honored, Captain. Now, I am sure you have a message?"

"Yes, I have orders from Command that you will be sent to the frontlines as infiltrators, Marschall Adler has issued the state-of-the-art Panzers for you to use." The General paused before banging his hand, spooking a few soldiers and Valentine herself.

"...That damn bastard, heh, never changes, he never fucking change now, does he?" He mused to himself. "Captain Valentine...tell the man that I'll be coming down there..."

"...I will."

"Good, now, are the garrisons present?" He asked an officer, who simply looked outside of the HQ.

"Yep, finally here."

"Good, tell them to free fire on those fools if they try anything." Jill had never met the man face-to-face, but she realized that he, while proclaimed to be a Ghost Division leader was no Rommel, tactics-wise, he'd be, as a person, he would never be. "...Captain Valentine, a pleasure, I'll take my leave from this wretched place."

"As you say, General."

"Like I say, just call me, Werner, Captain." He smirked before he got to the exit, walking in a slow manner before he opened the door. "...Nice to see you up and running, kid."

"As I see you, s-Werner."

"Heh, like your father huh? My condolences."

"Yeah...thanks..."

"I'll take my leave, lil Jill."

"Yeah, but I'm not so little anymore." She simply smiled at the General who looked at her before snorting.

"Lil Jill ain't so lil anymore huh? Continue your good work, see ya around, cowgirl." The man soon left, his men following suite as the replacement garrison soon got inside and soon quickly got used to the place, the Captain herself was to oversee the garrison and as being done, everything is going smoothly.

Now the third to final piece has been set in place for a checkmate.

* * *

**Mithril, North Atlantic, Oceanic Operation Base, Nordmark**

Within the cold Atlantic, the Tirpitz had just made its way home to its Base, an artificial Island up in the North, the Lone Queen of the North Sea had finally come home. As that happened, a lone Fa283 Schwarz Engel had flown above the Base of Operations, as it landed a few men had gotten to the landing pad as the German Flying Cross was sprayed on the hull of the flying contraption.

A man came out of the Helicopter, wearing a formal wear, as well as a toque, the German made his way as a few men greeted him. "Good day, sire. What brought you here?" A Scottish accented fellow questioned, wearing his uniform, jacket unzipped.

"I'm looking for a friend, old friend. He goes by 'Izmael', last I heard of him, he was stationed here." The official spoke, some of the men behind the Scottish murmured before a metal creek could be heard. "...So, been a long time, huh?"

"Heck of a long time, Leipzig." A man with brown hair and blue eyes came through, having an accent that came from Virginia, an eyepatch on his right eye, a thin beard, looking around his 30s, the American didn't seem to be in bad shape himself, wearing a winter uniform of the SS.

"Same to you, Izmael." The official, Leipzig simply smirked.

"The brat?"

"On leave."

"Really? Finally, thought he was going to work himself to death."

"Heh, thought the same as well." The two soon got close before doing what could be called a bro-hug. "You good?"

"Yeah, a bit stiff. What brings you here?"

"Extraction missions, one priority, you're needed back." Izmael had a less than welcoming look.

"And you need me?"

"We are unable to drop in the newer Schwarz Engel alone, not when the vets are busy spending their time with higher priorities and how overextended they are."

"Higher priorities?"

"You heard what happened back in Italy, don't you?" The man himself snorted before turning his back.

"I ain't interested, Leipzig, I'm done with that life."

"Lives are in danger, Izmael. I know how much that is to you." The American stopped his tracks. "...We've saved many, but others are still being held."

"Why don't you just utilize the 'Third Eye'?" The German hesitated at that question.

"...Circumstances...don't allow so."

"...Say that I joined, what's in it for me? I've been active for a long time, ever since I was seventeen, I've served fifteen years, five years of retirement then you come here with this request."

"...I've briefed this with the Top Brass. A Million Reichsmark, enough to make you a Millionaire."

"..."

"Per sortie. We cannot lose more innocents in this war." Izmael narrowed his eyes as bits of memories came through. "We cannot afford to do so, we're trying to limit our push to let the SE commit themselves in liberating the people. If we push, they'd kill them in the crisis."

"...Overextension, huh?"

"Of course, you won't be alone, we've sent other requests to other members of the former infiltrator team of Archangelsk." The officer smirked, before he turned his back. "Just as you said, the world is a hard place, many are willing to sacrifice themselves to make a better place. That is the truth and it will never change."

"...Just like the olden days huh?"

"I'll wait in the old place, you'll know where to find me. Cap'n."

"Officer."

"I'll take my leave." Izmael watched as his old friend, Leipzig boarded the helicopter and left. Looking back towards Tirpitz, the old woman of the North had been more or less tired of just wasting her time in the Mithrilian Seas. While vast, she had been only known in a few engagements, but now that she's home, a time to restock and revitalize would be needed before she and him get to the other side.

"...What d'ye say, chaps?" He asked as he chuckled quietly. "Up for another war?"

"Y'bet, Cap'n." A few cheers came through. "We're done wasting our lives around the cold Atlantic!"

"Just cuz we're vets, doesn't mean we're out!" An older 50 year old yelled, it had always been 19 till 46 years old who get deployed with non-retired men of the older phase be placed on reserve till they retire.

"...Onwards then, our people need us in that other side." A unified cheer came through as Izmael simply smiled at the enthusiasm of those who had been placed on reserve. "God be with us." Fourth piece had been set in place. Now the last piece is needed.

* * *

**2nd Waffen-SS Panzer Division 'Das Reich', 3rd Waffen-SS Panzer Division 'Totenkopf', 4th Waffen-SS Panzer Division 'Das Jugend'**

The three German Panzer Divisions had been placed on hold after a few offensive pushes across some of the fronts. Now they let the others have their fun, the three German Divisions were packed together in a Major City of the Capitulated Kingdom of Zetski, the City of Fweite, they had seen enough blood shed, some of the men from the JSDF and the WP had been disgusted as they acted like rabid dogs upon their offensives.

Especially in this very City in which five thousand slave owners died in. A city where twenty thousand enabled soldiers died without glory, valor or honor, the walls had been breached the very moment the attack begun, a bombardment of 155mm shells from their Gustav Artillery-pieces immediately silenced many defenders on the wall. The offensive soon got rid of the defenders with the engagements with the Standardpanzer Xs that the men were still deployed with.

"So, what'd you think the Top Brass has in for us?" A soldier questioned as another lit his E-Cig on.

"Eh, I wouldn't be surprised to be in a grand invasion plan that thrusts far within the bastards' territory." The damn uniformed man simply shrugged, having some of his expectation fading away.

"Well well, what an order indeed, spot on with your intuition, Schneider-boy. Our next orders with the Das Reich and the boys are to basically be committed to a massive invasion on their major cities, in a coordinated attack, we'll cut off their slavers on the coast. The biggest Slaver Port, the moment we know where they're shipping their slaves off, those kingdoms will be gone in days."

"Fuckin' hell, Schneider, you never told me about your intuition!"

"Eh, I just have that schtick I guess." Schneider shrugged as he got his MG78 onto his shoulder. "Let's slaughter some slaver bitch!"

"URA!"

With that the three German Panzer Divisions began their movement. All pieces are set, Sadera will fall. All have its end, but the Axis will and shall be eternal, nothing will stop it from ruling from millennia to millennia.

* * *

**Official Report from the German and Italian Government**

**After some consideration, Italy has allowed to sell part of their territory, which is South Tyrol to the German Empire, counting around a few trillion Reichsmark, South Tyrol will be handed over to the German Empire and officially part of Germany and no longer considered part of Italy. As such, Germany had seceded part of Reichskommissariat Geneva, namely Ticino. **

**End of Report**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Azuredivinelegacy: It's coming up already. A massive invasion. Fucking 'ell, it is kinda a chore for both you and me, since, mostly I'd need to make some stuff up in my head for the fillers. It shall be done and then the UN Arc and while I won't promise a lot of action, there'd at least be some, with mostly politics.**

**Cap**** Vietnam:**** The Flags, I kinda find hard to work with, but yeah, it's mostly placeholders. Trying to, but still, anime tropes...trying to jog my writing and such. As I said...Invasion, I'll skip ahead just to avoid some unneeded things, except for some politics that need to be done.**

**Commander 31:** **It's hard to use walkers, since it's been mostly tracked armored vehicles that proved to be useful, and handling the legs and others get very hard...some I approve due to easy use and effectiveness. It's hard to armor them to withstand basically 128mm cannon fires which can penetrate themselves even if not reliably.**

**(2nd Review) You did not just do that...**

**(3rd Review) Takes some time when your life is a shit fest, everything needs time, mate, if you can please understand that my situation has not gotten better just yet, seeing how you are Indonesian, I am one as well and I am having the fucking National Exams. I'm one of the Unluckiest Generations in the nation as my Generation is the last to be needing to pass National Exams, next year ain't so sure 'bout that. I'm not in the suitable place to write a fanfic, and quality's been dropping due to the fact that there are more politics than action in GATE. **

**The Massive Invasion would be a kickstart on the completely brutal action, starting with the meeting slaughter.**

**S31tora:**** I've seen the anime, but not too much due to the fact I got a lotta things to do, but it is an interesting concept, but now with some Carrier Submarines, I don't think it would be necessary to have them. But looking at the RP, my friend said that it was interesting to look up, maybe useful, keep in mind we are still in the 1929 era, where many nerfs had been done and paper ships are completely purged, making the Axis completely shit on. **

**Artyom-Dreizehn:**** Lots of things to cover here, but definitely as seen, the railguns had been a bit early, maybe more than they've been in the new world, so changes are hard to be done. As such, the magic parts would be placed in due time. Just not right away.**

**AZNMAGICMAN:**** It is quite true, they are quite naïve at times, but for peace, but we all know that they are completely inept to the whole situation. The meeting's already obvious, it'll be a slaughter ground, but the JSDF and WP? The Axis would prefer they don't know about it, just to be sure their situation isn't compromised.**

**Corporal Tommy:**** Thank you, mate. Glad you did. Sorry if this one is...lacking in Main Protagonist scenes.**

**Emperor Nero Claudius: Yes, indeed...**

**Gate Keeper: It is, but we ain't showing it yet...**

**Papon777: Thank you for being understanding of my situation, well, it's up now...**

**Guest: Sums it up quite nicely...**

**Wexiste/Lierpro:** **Eeyup...**

**2nd Guest:**** I'll probably rewrite it at some point...just not now...**

**Another S.T.A.L.K.E.R:**** Is it? Just realized...**

**synncrytech:**** Well, it's to be expected, the Web Novel is taking long to update itself and I wasn't in the mood to rewrite the chapters just yet.**

**MARKi88: Appreciate it, comrade.**

**nirawan500:**** Tis up...**

* * *

**Well, been a long time huh? Sorry for the long update, haven't given up, but I had some reasons...although not too good...**

**I want to first say after the above, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS, BELATED NEW YEAR AND SIX DAYS BELATED CHINESE NEW YEAR. Alright...so, I got three reasons to be late...**

**1) My schedule for my Exams had been announced and I'd need to take the Mid and End-Semester Test next month, and take the National Exams on March.**

**2) My First Attempt on my Fiction got delayed due to some issues, so I started a second one on Isekai…**

**Yes, an Isekai in General, I won't get into much detail on it besides it won't be a harem, since harems are...overrated in my taste tbh...**

**3) I just recently got in an RP on Nation States, so yeah. My life had just gone a bit wonky.**

**My life right now ain't so good, I won't give up, but I won't be updating as fast as before, but after April, I'd have all the time in the world, so yeah...if you ask why I am having a lot of delays, I have a life to deal with...so yeah, I will begin the End of Sadera in the few next chapters, then the United Nations arc. Axis against UN, you all can expect how this can go, considering how the Axis is knitted tightly as it can be, supporting others and such, especially in another world. UN on the other hand is just a peacekeeper and security Universal Organization, so in comparison, one world is attached, but in another world and is currently waging war, the other is filled with tension and completely detached from each other. **

**Detached Superpowers, China, Russia and the USA against the Axis, Germany, Italy, Japan, Eastern America, Russia, Ottomans, the States of the UK, France and etc. **

**...**

**I think we all know where this is going...**

**But either way...**

**I will try to start the Nihonkoku Shoukan arcs later, but the WN had been troublesome to update themselves. And it's the only translated one, unless you want me to torture myself with the Google Translate version. **

**Then, my second LN...do I want to talk about it? Just a bit, Minorities of a Generation is its current name, but I have not found a better one for it. It's better than the long ass names adopted by many mangas, not dissing them, but I don't want to fucking write a sentence for a title. Personal opinion. It'd star some questionable six characters, following a similar route of Arifureta, while being different in its own way. I'm not expecting anything big as I'm writing it based on my own thoughts and expectations tend to be overhyped. Adding to that mine is not going to be harem, and I'd like to point out that NEARLY EVERYONE LOVES HAREMS. Sorry for that...**

**So yeah. Six characters. Chinese-Japanese in a Japanese School. French Nationalist. German Nationalist. Russian Neutralist. Italian Fisherman. Japanese Non-Extremist Right-Winger. If you'd expect something, these are not people you'd tend to find in your school. Asides the Fisherman. Will it be good? For me...perhaps...not too sure, of course, I'd have an editor and such. Not sure when to release it, but...you get the point. I've already talked about the first one, so yeah. Axis Union. Status unfinished.**

**That's all folks. **

**Axis Alliance will be triumphant, that's for sure. After another world is conquered, another is its target of interest.**

**Nothing is eternal, everything will die, except for the Axis Alliance. They shall rule for millennias. For our Eternal Alliance, none shall befall her Glory of Trinity. **


End file.
